The Brooch
by Jason Ulloa
Summary: 1992. The Dark Kingdom conquered the world 50 years ago and has enslaved all humanity. Tsukino Usagi is their only hope, but she doesn't want to become Sailor Moon. However, whether she does or not is not her choice....
1. Prologue

The Brooch  
By Jason C. Ulloa

Prologue

The following is an excerpt from the journal of Gotou Ken'ichi, a resident of the city of Matsue, Japan:

August 3, 1945:

I finally heard news from my cousin, Kotoshige. The air raids have been getting worse as the months go by. The family "over-achiever" is getting despondent, contrary to his namesake. Too many of his fellow soldiers have been getting injured or killed in these raids and the defense of the city's getting weaker each time. Don't give up, Kotoshige! I believe in you!

The news on the radio is getting bleaker by the day. I, like many others in my neighborhood, are confident that our fellow countrymen can turn back the tide of this war in our favor again, but lately, I've been getting a very bad feeling deep in my gut. Like something big... something truly horrific is going to happen.

But, this is war. Something truly horrific always happens. Still, it feels like it's something even worse and it's got me scared. Not just for my family, but for Japan itself. Mitsu says I'm worrying over nothing, but it sounds like she's trying to convince herself and not me. I think she believes that sense of foreboding is really my sixth sense trying to warn me.

I still think she's just imagining things. I don't have a sixth sense. It's just intuition. Even if I've never been wrong about anything I've predicted, anyone could do the same if they just listen to their intuition.

Anyway, tomorrow, Mitsuki wants us to go and visit her family over in Hiroshima. She says that her mother's been feeling out of sorts lately and she just wants to reassure herself. I don't blame her, but I don't like going down there. Her father hates me; I'm sure of it. I keep on getting this feeling of doom whenever I dwell upon it, but I can't deny my "precious light" anything. If this will make Mitsu feel better, then I'll do it. But, I still think her father hates me. REALLY hates me, as in he wants me dead. I wouldn't be surprised if I ended up dead that very day.

Okay, I'm exaggerating, but it certainly feels that way to me. If I was anything like my namesake, this "wise one" wouldn't take one step into that city. Too bad that I only have Monday off. The boss won't let me have more than that, even if it is for family.

Well, until next time.

* * *

Unfortunately, this is the last entry of this journal. Gotou Ken'ichi and his wife, Mitsuki, died when the atomic bomb was dropped on the city of Hiroshima on August 6, 1945.

The following is an excerpt from the journal of Hayabusa Tenko, a resident of the city of Nagasaki, Japan:

August 7, 1945:

I'm so afraid.

I saw the flash of light coming from the northeast, toward Hiroshima, but I didn't know what it was until I heard the news from my next-door neighbor, Chihiro. I never dreamed that those Americans had such a horrible weapon! So much of that city... destroyed in an instant.

So many... dead. All dead in one moment.

After the events from yesterday, I can't help but feel afraid. If the Americans can lay waste to a city like Hiroshima, then what could a weapon like that do to my home? I can only pray that the Americans don't turn their horrible weapon on us. We are just an industrial city. Fishing and steelworks. We're not a military city, like Hiroshima.

Chihiro has been trying to console me, saying that there are cities that are much better targets out there for the Americans to use their weapon on, but I still feel terrified. Oh, how I wish that my Renzou was here and not at work. I always feel so safe in his arms. The Americans could hurl their terrible weapon on us and I would still feel safe with my dear Renzou. Oh, please hurry and come home.

* * *

This journal also abruptly ended on August 9, 1945, when the second atomic bomb was dropped on the city of Nagasaki. Both Hayabusa Tenko and her husband, Renzou, a steelworker, died in the blast.

The following are excerpts from the journal of Commander Managi Tateaki of the Japanese Navy:

September 2, 1945:

It is done. Japan has formally signed its unconditional surrender today.

It is a bleak day for our country, but this is what had to be done. This atomic bomb that the Americans possess is a truly great weapon that could potentially decimate Japan. I can only imagine what has happened to my Uncle Doukei's family in Nagasaki. My parent's home in Hiroshima has probably been totaled. I'm just glad that they had been visiting my grandparents in Asahikawa when it fell. Still, I worry about where they will live now. Father says that he'll just have to look for a new place to live. Mother says that she wants to move to somewhere close to Tokyo so that she can visit Chitose and the children whenever I'm underway. Maybe she'd like to live in either Yokohama, Urawa, or Chiba. Those cities are relatively close. Then again, perhaps she'd prefer the hot springs at Kofu. I think I'll mention them to her next time I write to her.

In eight days, it's going to be Umi's fourteenth birthday. During that time, the American occupation of Tokyo should be starting. I wish things didn't have to be this way. I'm glad that the war is finally over, but I just wish things could've turned out different. Did we have to get the Americans involved? If we had left them alone, would things have turned out differently?

I can't write anymore. I'm going to bed. Perhaps things will look better tomorrow.

* * *

September 3, 1945:

I've recently received some strange reports concerning the cities of Hiroshima and Nagasaki. It seems that more and more people are disappearing from those two cities. Granted that people, or rather, bodies are still being found, but it's the people that have already been accounted for and are still alive that are disappearing.

Tomorrow, I'm transferring off of the Musashi to shore duty. I'm going to be stationed in Tokyo, which is good, since we're already living there. Chitose, Umi, and Satoshi will be very happy to hear that I won't have to go out to sea anymore. Especially Umi. She's been worried about losing her "Papa" to the war and crying a lot, but now she won't have to worry about that. Satoshi's been holding up honorably, which shows that he has indeed inherited my noble samurai blood. He hasn't shed one tear or even complained. He makes his father so proud.

I've been noticing indications in Chitose's letters that she wants another child. I thought that she was content with just two children after Satoshi was born nine years ago, but it sounds like she's changed her mind. At least, that's what I think it sounds like. I guess I'll find out once I see them tomorrow.

Until then.

* * *

September 6, 1945:

The first wave of the American troops have arrived today, much sooner than expected. However, this pales in comparison to what I've read in the news this morning.

Everyone in Hiroshima and Nagasaki have disappeared. The only people who remain are the dead bodies that have yet to be discovered and given proper burials.

This is very ominous. The police departments of neighboring cities are completely baffled. Homes have been abandoned as well as cars, bicycles, pets, everything. I'm just glad that Mother and Father are no longer living there. Apparently, Mother has taken my suggestion to move to Kofu to heart and is in the process of convincing Father to go.

My fellow officers and a few of my subordinates have taken to joking about Chitose's enthusiasm in attempting to become with child. Today's the second day I've come into the office almost exhausted, greeted by my associates' knowing smirks. It doesn't matter, though. Chitose's determined to succeed, so I really don't have much say in that, now do I?

It's going to be another long night...

* * *

September 9, 1945:

It's spread over here to Tokyo, now. People are disappearing without a word or a trace. And it's not just restricted to the Japanese people. Some of the American soldiers are disappearing, too. That has them in quite an uproar. The only thing that keeps them from taking it out on us is the fact that more Japanese disappear than Americans. So, now the American soldiers are helping us try to figure out what happened to the missing people. They are certain that their soldiers are being taken captive, since they would not just arbitrarily leave without authorization. A handful maybe, but half a division at once? Not likely.

So, I've been ordered to head an investigation into the matter. Unfortunately, that means I might have to miss Umi's birthday tomorrow. Damn the luck. I can only hope that Umi and Chitose can understand why I might not be there for such an important event.

I need to cut this short. I'm beginning the investigation early tomorrow, so hopefully I can get enough done to justify my getting off early enough to see Umi on her birthday. I'd better get some sleep.

* * *

This is the last journal entry. Commander Managi, along with his wife, Chitose and son, Satoshi, disappeared that night. Only their daughter, Umi, managed to escape the same fate.

The following is the statement of Managi Umi, made on September 10, 1945, at 1:42am to Officer Watarigawa Arasuke of the Tokyo Police Department:

"This weird man broke into our house and attacked Papa while we were sleeping! I don't know how he got in, since none of the windows or doors were broken or unlocked, but somehow he got in and attacked Papa with this weird crystal thing!

"I remember hearing Mama scream, so I jumped out of bed and I ran to see if Mama or Papa were all right. Sato-chan was right behind me when we opened the door to Mama and Papa's room. Eh? Oh, Sato-chan is my little brother.

"Anyway, this weird, scary man was holding this black crystal thing at Papa and smoke started to come from Papa's body, even though he wasn't on fire! The smoke all went into the crystal that scary man was holding and Papa fell over like he went back to sleep, only Mama couldn't wake him up by shaking him!

"Mama started to cry, and the man turned that crystal thing at her. Sato-chan then ran at the man and kicked him underneath his knees, making the man stumble. Mama told me and Sato-chan to run away, but Sato-chan wasn't going to run away. He was going to fight the man that hurt Papa. I tried to get him and run away like Mama wanted, but the man had already grabbed him and threw him into the wall! Mama yelled at me to run, and this time I ran. I ran as hard as I could until I reached here.

"What does he look like? I couldn't really tell. It was very dark. The man was tall and he had long hair. I think he was wearing some sort of strange gray uniform, but I could tell that it wasn't Japanese or even American. Wait! I think it was brown! Yeah, the man had brown hair! That's all I can remember..."

After contacting her next of kin, Managi Umi was sent to live with her grandparents in Asahikawa, in the Hokkaido Prefecture.

* * *

The following is an excerpt from the journal of Yamakoe Gyouko, a resident of the city of Tokyo, Japan:

September 10, 1945:

There is a saying that misfortune always comes in threes.

First, there was last month's bombings of Hiroshima and Nagasaki.

Second, Japan was soundly defeated in World War II by the United States. Now their soldiers occupy our capital city.

The third and final misfortune topped them both.

I was one of the fortunate few who survived what some of us are calling the "Imperial Palace Attack." It happened so suddenly that I can only remember bits and pieces of what really happened, but here is what I remember:

I was coming home from visiting a friend that morning, passing by the Imperial Palace as I always do. I think it was around 9:30am or so. A huge explosion threw a shower of brick, wood, and other building materials into the air, however, what scared me the most was the fact that there was no sound of a bomb. Instead, it was something of an otherworldly howl. It was also accompanied by a darkness so great that the sunlight seemed to dim in its presence. A second explosion took down a portion of the wall ahead of me, killing everyone in the blast path. If I hadn't stopped as I did, I would've been killed, too.

I quickly ran and hid behind the wall of a nearby building. As the dust settled, I could see four men in strange gray uniforms I've never seen before. They weren't American and they certainly weren't Japanese. Whoever these foreigners were, they had just destroyed the Imperial Palace. I assumed that the emperor was dead. I still haven't heard any word.

What happened next scared me almost to the point of fainting dead away, but I clung to consciousness, knowing that if I did faint, I would end up dead. Behind the four men, strange and horrifying creatures began to pour out from a steadily increasing black portal behind them. Some looked vaguely human, some were anything but human. But all of them were certainly demons of one sort or another.

Demons. I had thought that they were merely stories, like the rabbit on the Moon that pounds mochi, but they were very much real. The man that I saw beaten into unconsciousness is all the proof that I needed of their existence.

I ran. I ran as hard as I could, away from the shrieks and screaming and pain and death. If I stopped, I know I would be joining them.

By all the kami, my heart is still racing, even now. Please, somebody save me...

* * *

The following is an excerpt from a message sent on September 10, 1945, 11:45am from Tokyo to Washington, D.C. and all U.S. Pacific commands via flash message:

RVUXAZYY RVUXAZWY RVUXVWYX RYVXUVXZ 0045Z 11SEP1945/TS TS TS TS FROM/COMJAPOCFOR TO/WASHINGTON, D.C., SECDEF INFO/ALLPACCOM

T O P S E C R E T

SUBJ/ATTACK ON TOKYO FROM UNIDENTIFIED FORCES RMKS/1. AT 2237Z 10SEP45, A SURPRISE ATTACK ENSUED IN THE MIDDLE OF THE CITY OF TOKYO. THE ATTACK ORIGINATED AT THE IMPERIAL PALACE AND CONTINUED SOUTHWEST, TAKING OUT THE NATIONAL DIET BUILDING AS WELL. THE ATTACK CONTINUED SOUTH, TOWARD THE UNITED STATES OCCUPATIONAL COMMAND POST, WHERE THE ATTACK WAS MET AND HALTED. THE ATTACK CEASED AT 0013Z 11SEP45, WHEN THE UNIDENTIFIED FORCES SUDDENLY RETREATED.

2. FORCES CONSISTED OF FOUR MEN IN UNIFORMS OF AN UNIDENTIFIED AFFILIATION AND HUNDREDS OF WHAT THE LOCAL JAPANESE HAVE IDENTIFIED AS "YOUMA." IT IS BELIEVED THAT THESE ARE MERELY MEN IN COSTUME, TRYING TO TAKE ADVANTAGE OF LOCAL SUPERSTITION. THE "YOUMA" WERE ARMED WITH VARIOUS WEAPONS OF VARIOUS USES, RANGING FROM BLADES AND BLUNT WEAPONS, TO INCENDIARY AND EXPLOSIVE WEAPONS.

3. CASUALITIES FROM ATTACK: MILITARY: 415 DEAD, 1829 WOUNDED. CIVILIAN: 972 DEAD, 2036 WOUNDED. PROPERTY DAMAGE: APPROX. $525,000. JAPANESE PROPERTY DAMAGE: $1,125,000.

NNNN

* * *

The Imperial Palace Attack seemed to have been held off by the United States military forces, but in reality, the 'attack' was nothing but a simple resource-gathering raid. The resources being gathered was the life-energy of humanity. And in addition to gathering resources, the raid was a test of the humans' ability to fight back against their forces.

Judging from the number of human forces lost compared to the number of Youma lost, the humans really couldn't fight back that well. Most of their attacks consisted of rapidly throwing small metal capsules at them from miniature portable cannons. Not very effective if Youma are highly impervious to blunt attacks. The piercing capsules were another matter, which they learned soon enough, but the human forces had been dealt a hard blow before they could figure that out. It was simply a matter of learning which humans carried the piercing projectile weapons and deal with them first.

Jadeite grinned. This was looking to be a most promising war.

* * *

December 7, 1945. A date that seemed determined to live in infamy.

It was soon to be learned that the horror of the Imperial Palace Attack was just a precursor to the real invasion. Once again, the events from September 10 played themselves out. The framework of the new Imperial Palace was once again blown into shrapnel and hordes of Youma began to pour out of a black portal that appeared just a few feet in the air. But this wasn't the army of hundreds that came before.

This time, there were thousands of Youma. Tens of thousands. Hundreds of thousands.

Once again, the combined might of the Japanese and American army stood against the Youma horde, but were eventually overrun.

The city of Tokyo was conquered within two hours.

Once the military was dealt with, it was time to gather the remaining humans. After all, it was thanks to the humans they had captured from Hiroshima and Nagasaki that they were able to power a portal large enough to allow them to invade.

Or rather, it was thanks to the negative energy produced from the destructive radioactive blast from those two explosions that allowed Jadeite to cross over into Japan and abduct the first slaves of the new Dark Kingdom.

For the next six months, the invasion army spread to the north and west as they began their conquest of all Japan. Cities, wards, prefectures, the entire country fell before their rapidly advancing army. By June 13, 1946, all of Japan belonged to the Dark Kingdom.

* * *

The following is an excerpt from the journal of Managi Umi, now a resident of the occupied city of Asahikawa:

July 2, 1946:

Grandmother is crying again. I don't blame her. Out of my entire family, all I have left are my grandparents. Mama, Papa, Sato-chan... They're probably dead now.

It's strange. A few months ago, I couldn't stop crying whenever I thought about my family, but now, it's just a dull pain. It still hurts, but I hardly notice it anymore.

I want to go back to Tokyo to see if I can find out anything about this Dark Kingdom, or whatever they're calling themselves. Not only that, but Grandmother is trying to arrange a marriage for me. I thought things like that were over and done with, like the feudal era, but apparently Grandmother doesn't want to take any chances of our family line ending with me.

I don't want an arranged marriage. Not that I don't like the guy, but I don't know him. I'd rather fall in love and get married on my own. I don't need Grandmother making me get married to some guy I barely know!

A couple of friends of mine are planning on running away and joining the resistance movement that seems to be building up in Tokyo. They tell me that the forces of the Dark Kingdom can't enter holy places like Shinto shrines, Buddhist temples, and Christian churches. Because of that, the resistance forces are taking refuge in such places, no matter what their religion or nationality is.

The leader of the resistance forces is, surprisingly enough, an American of Japanese descent named Kino Tenmei. He's named the resistance group "Shishu," meaning 'defending to the last' or 'defending desperately,' after the fact that even though they are seriously outnumbered, he will defend the lives of his fellow humans to the end.

Oh, how I wish I could meet him. Maybe I'll be able to, if I decide to run away with my friends. But, I can't abandon my Grandparents...

* * *

After the conquest of Japan, other countries began to mobilize what was left of their armies, just in case the Dark Kingdom wished to try and expand their borders. However, with the huge collection of life-energy amassed from the Japanese and Americans they had captured, it was simple enough to create more Youma from their masses of human slaves by imbuing them with their own life-energy, corrupted by the evil powers of the Dark Kingdom.

With their numbers easily reaching into the millions, the Dark Kingdom began to spread in all directions, conquering all cities, towns, states, provinces, countries, islands, and continents that laid in their path.

By September 1946, the eastern part of the continent of Asia, all of the Indonesian islands, Australia, and all of the Pacific Islands, including Hawaii and the Aleutian Islands were all captured by the rapidly expanding Dark Kingdom.

The following are more excerpts from the journal of Managi Umi, now a resident of the Meiji Jinja, in Tokyo:

October 9, 1946:

I can't believe I finally made it here! I haven't found any of my friends yet, but I'm certain they're somewhere around here.

Tokyo has changed so much from when I was here over a year ago. None of my family are here. Mama, Papa, Sato-chan, Grandmother, Grandfather... I'm the only one left. I miss them all so much.

From the moment that I stepped onto the grounds of the Meiji Jinja, I felt safe for the first time in a long time. I can't explain it, but it feels as though there's this invisible line just outside the shrine that I'm sure that Youma cannot cross. I'll have to ask one of the priests about that. There's certainly a lot of them around nowadays. Seems like lots of people are training to become priests and such. I figure that's because they're the ones who maintain that invisible line.

It's all so amazing. Things like this never happened two years ago.

Then again, the Dark Kingdom didn't exist two years ago.

...I feel so depressed now.

Hey! Maybe that guy Kino Tenmei is here! He's the leader of Shishu, right? And the Meiji Jinja's supposed to be the headquarters of Shishu, right?

...I wonder if he's handsome?

* * *

October 11, 1946:

I can't believe it! He's only eighteen! The leader of all Shishu forces is only eighteen years old!!!

And he's cute, too.

Still, it was quite a shock meeting him for the first time. Actually, it was more like he ran over me. And I've got the bumps on my forehead and the back of my head to prove it. It wasn't really his fault. He was responding to a Youma alert when he ran into me and knocked me face-first into the wall. If that wasn't enough, I also fell backward onto the floor because I was too dazed from the first hit to stay upright.

Or, so I was told. I was kind of blacked out at the time.

Anyway, Kino-sama was kind enough to visit me in the infirmary and apologize for injuring me. I think he was amused to see my reaction when I learned he was so young. He told me that the only reason that he became the leader of Shishu was because he had learned the secret to defeating the Youma and had personally dispatched several of them single-handed.

Apparently, the Youma are impervious to blunt attacks, so most bullets weren't going to do much damage to them. You can only really damage them by using armor piercing bullets. Kino-sama's idea was that if Youma were vulnerable to piercing attacks, then perhaps a sword could work just as well. So, he got himself a katana and tried out his theory. It worked magnificently. So now, all members of Shishu were armed with swords as well as guns with armor-piercing bullets.

I was awestruck, but he said it was nothing. There were other members of Shishu that could do the same or even better than he could. The only reason that he remained in command was because people said he was a natural leader. They respected his decisions because they were made with both the heart and the mind. Or, so they said. He didn't really believe all that. All he wanted was to protect his fellow humans and eventually free them from slavery to the evil Dark Kingdom.

He said everything with such honesty and conviction that I couldn't help but believe him. He seems so humble and modest for such an important man. I was disappointed when he said he had to go, but he's a busy man. Then, he surprised me by promising to see me again tomorrow.

Ah! I'm STILL blushing! He's probably just concerned over my injuries. That's probably it.

* * *

By June 1947, all of Asia and the western half of Northern and Southern America had fallen into Dark Kingdom hands. More humans were being conscripted into what was being labeled as the 'battery pods' according to the few slaves that Shishu were able to rescue. Thus, the Dark Kingdom war machine rolled forward steamrolling over whatever resistance the humans could throw against it. Some countries took the advice of the members of Shishu and began using swords along with their armor-piercing weaponry, which slowed down the Dark Kingdom's advance somewhat, but in the end, sheer numbers prevailed over the valiant efforts of the human race.

The following is another excerpt from the journal of Managi Umi, a Shishu volunteer working at the Meiji Jinja:

February 29, 1948:

Ten-chan is such an idiot! He completely forgot it was his birthday today. He's five years old today! Or, twenty for non-leap year babies like myself.

Anyway, like I said, he's such a big idiot! How could he forget his own twentieth birthday and go out on patrol. I know he's concerned for the welfare of the people of Meiji Jinja, but can't he ever just let someone else handle the job and stay home every now and then? It's a big shrine and I get lonely sometimes. Even if the shrine's slightly crowded at the moment.

I just made a new friend today! Her name's Tamagawa Hikari. She's only three years older than I am - two years after I turn seventeen - and she's already married! Her husband's name is Samatsu and he's twenty years old, just like Tenmei. Oh, and he's in Shishu as well. A newly accepted 6th class Blade. Hikari thinks that he's good enough with a sword to rise in the ranks quickly and make 1st class Blade by his 25th birthday, and Master Blade by his 30th. Well, if he's as good as my Ten-chan, then maybe he might make it. But I doubt it. No one's as good with a sword as my Ten-chan.

Oh, I almost forgot to mention, Hikari already has a baby girl. Her name's Ikuko and she's only five months old. She's so beautiful! I just know she's going to be such a beautiful woman when she grows up!

Anyway, Hikari's on the nursing staff, just like me. She's pretty good with herbs and medical stuff, since her mother was a nurse before the Dark Kingdom took her as a slave. Maybe I can get her to teach me some of what she knows.

I heard from Ten-chan's second-in-command, Okizaki Toshimaru, that all of Europe, Africa, South America, and Canada and Mexico have been swallowed up by the Dark Kingdom. Only the Eastern United States remains free, and the Americans are fighting back with everything they have and then some. They were desperate enough to try using that atomic bomb of theirs one last time, but it had no effect on the Youma horde. The Americans are even borrowing some of our military tactics and using suicide attacks on the Youma. So far, it's been effective, but only for so long. The Dark Kingdom has all the advantage of numbers, while the human race is slowly becoming enslaved and extinct.

No, not extinct. Not as long as Ten-chan has his dream of freeing the human race from the Dark Kingdom. I believe in his dream. Maybe that's why I love the man as much as I do. I want to help him achieve his dream in any way I can, even if it's to work as a nurse.

Now, if only he'd concentrate a little less on his dream and a little more on me...

* * *

September 10, 1949:

Oh, I'm so happy! I just can't stop staring at the ring on my finger!

Yes, Ten-chan finally proposed to me on my eighteenth birthday. Now THAT'S a birthday present! I'm going to be Kino Umi! It's like a dream come true! Mama, Papa, Sato-chan, you would approve of Tenmei. I know you would. He's just like you were, Papa. So brave and dignified and handsome. Everyone looks up to him, even if he's only twenty-one years old.

Hikari's so happy for me and so is little two year old Ikuko. Samatsu is giving Tenmei some 'advice' of some sort. Judging by the way his cheeks flushed slightly whenever he looked back at me, I think I can guess what kind of advice it was. Sama-kun can be such a hentai sometimes. It makes me wonder how Hikari puts up with it. If it were me, I would've smacked him in the head by now.

Anyway, I've already decided that I want children. Ten-chan is always risking his life out there against the Dark Kingdom. I want to have his children, so that just in case he loses his life out there, I can raise my son or daughter to continue their father's legacy and fulfill his dream in his place.

I can't wait until the wedding day. It'll have to be a big wedding, since everyone's been feeling terrible since the fall of the United States. The Dark Kingdom took over the world on August 31, 1949 and the world became a darker place. We need things like this to remind ourselves that even though things may look bleak, there's still hope. Every time Hikari and Samatsu look at Ikuko, they see that hope, and everytime I look at Tenmei, I see that hope and I think he sees that hope in me, as well.

As long as there is breath in the lungs of Kino Tenmei and Managi Umi - soon to be Kino Umi - our hopes and dreams will never be extinguished!

* * *

By the end of November 1950, several new Shishu commands began to spring up all over the world as more and more people began to dedicate their lives to religion in order to drive back the Dark Kingdom. But not all Shishu commands could stand up for prolonged periods of time against the continual onslaught of the Dark Kingdom.

In January 1951, the scattered forces of Shishu soon learned the names and faces of the Four Generals of the Dark Kingdom, as the world was divided between them by their Queen, a woman named Beryl. The Northeastern Hemisphere was given to Jadeite, the Southeastern Hemisphere to Zoisite, the Southwestern Hemisphere to Kunzite, and the Northwestern Hemisphere to Nephrite.

Queen Beryl, not quite satisfied with her conquest of Earth, left the planet by the end of 1951 in order to conquer more of the universe and took most of her Youma with her. What she did leave, though, was still enough to keep the humans at bay, as the Four Generals continued to actively hunt and wipe out pockets of Shishu resistance.

The battle between the Generals and Shishu became a stalemate around mid-1955 and continued to remain that way for years.

The following is another excerpt from the journal of Kino Umi, a Shishu nurse working at the Meiji Jinja:

April 28, 1969:

I'm so proud of my Ken-chan! He finally proposed to his girlfriend, Yasura Misaki. He's just like his father, proposing to his girlfriend on her eighteenth birthday. Ah, Kino Ken and Kino Misaki. I like the sound of that.

I just wish I could've given my Ten-chan more children than just Ken, but since I almost died during childbirth I've never been able to carry another child to term. Not for want of trying, though. I'm so envious of Hikari. She has Ikuko and Nodoka and Tenma. Three, and I only have one. Not fair!

Oh, that reminds me, I've been noticing that that young priest-in-training has been staring at Ikuko a lot. What was his name again? Ken-something. Ah! Kenji. Tsukino Kenji. No talent with the sword, so he chose to become a Shinto priest, instead. Hmm... maybe I should have Toshimaru say something to Kenji. You'd never know the man loved to play matchmaker with his gruff demeanor. Go figure.

Well, I'll give Kenji three months. Then I'll sic Toshimaru on him.

* * *

February 28, 1977:

At last! After years of waiting, Ken and Misaki finally gave me a grandson! Kino Ryoku was born just one day before his grandfather's birthday. I'm so happy! Ryoku has his grandfather's gray eyes, too! I'm glad, even though I wanted him to have Ken's and my green eyes. He's so handsome, like his father and grandfather.

Ikuko and her husband, Kenji, are expecting their first child as well, due sometime in June. I'm happy for them as well, but this time, I'm the one who gets to gloat. See, Hikari? I got grandchildren before you! Haha!

Ten-chan's becoming worried lately. He thinks that Jadeite's planning something big. I know that Jadeite's been turning his gaze toward the Meiji Jinja, so a lot of the people here have been setting out for other Shishu installations, in case Jadeite actually tries to go all out against the Meiji Jinja. Ken and Misaki are planning on moving out, but for a different reason. Ken wants to become the commanding officer of his own Shishu command, just like his father. Ten-chan has already approved the new command and he's assigned Hino-sama, a Shinto priest, to Ken's command. Ken's taking over the old Hikawa Jinja, which had fallen to Jadeite years ago. Ken believes he can revive it with Hino-sama's help. I know he'll do well. He's his father's son, after all.

* * *

The following is an excerpt from the journal of Kino Misaki, a Shishu nurse working at the Hikawa Jinja:

December 5, 1978:

Today, my Ryo-chan gets a sister. She's so beautiful! She has Ken-chan's eyes. He's named her Makoto, which I think is a perfect name for her. She looks a lot like Ryo-chan did when he was born.

When Ryo-chan saw her for the first time, he held out his hand and took hers, then kissed her on the cheek. I thought I would melt! That was so adorable! I can tell Ryo-chan loves his new sister already.

I'm so tired. I've been getting tired a lot lately. I hope that's just because of giving birth to Mako-chan. I'd hate to think that there was something wrong with me. I'll have Ken-chan call Mama and let her know that she has another grandchild. We know she loves to brag about her grandchildren to her friend, Hikari.

I can imagine it now. She'll say that she's winning 2-1 and stick out her tongue at her. Mama can be so childish at times. But that's why I love her, even if she's really Ken-chan's mother and not mine.

* * *

February 28, 1983:

Today's my son, Ryoku's sixth birthday. Already, it's apparent that he wants to follow in his father's and grandfather's footsteps and become a member of Shishu. Ken gave Ryo-chan a bokuto for his last birthday and I'm amazed at the skill he wields it with. He's almost as graceful with the sword as his father, and that's saying a lot. I'd say that his current skill is the same as Ken's was when he was a 5th class Blade, or even his grandfather Tenmei when he first picked up his sword.

Makoto seems to like watching her brother practice his swordplay a lot. She's always there, watching. I wonder if she's thinking about becoming a nurse like me or her Grandmama. She and Ryo-chan seem quite inseparable at times. They're always together. I'm so lucky to have two children who get along so well.

I've heard word from the Meiji Jinja that Jadeite has personally lead yet another attack on the shrine. Papa managed to repel the attack with the help of all the priests of the shrine, but many of them have been seriously injured in the attempt. An eighth of all the priests have died. Papa got hurt, but Mama said that he'll be fine in a few days.

A couple of new faces have come to the Hikawa Jinja. Mizuno Atsuko is our newest doctor. Her husband was killed by Youma while they were traveling here. He sacrificed himself to save her and their five year old daughter, Ami. The girl seems to be in shock still. She hasn't said anything for days. Not since her father, Ryouji, died. Despite her being mute, she's made quick friends with Hino-sama's granddaughter, Rei, as well as my own two children. The four of them often play together in the shrine foregrounds and around the koi pond.

When I see those four play together, it's so hard to remember that outside these shrine grounds it's a warzone. It's so desolate out there. Buildings have rusted and rotted, plants have withered and decayed, streets have warped and become pitted, and darkness covers every corner. There isn't a window out there that hasn't been smashed. Dirt and debris cover everything. It's so horrible.

I really must stop dwelling on these things. With everything that's happened over the years, I know it's hard not to fall into a depression, but I can't let myself get depressed every time I look outside. A lot of suicides have stemmed from thoughts like that. Rei-chan lost her mother to suicide after her father was killed by the last Youma raid.

Oh, there I go again. Maybe I should go spend some more time with the children. That always cheers me up.

* * *

May 7, 1989:

Papa has asked me and Ken to bring Ryo-chan to the Meiji Jinja tomorrow. I wonder if this means what I think it means. Maybe Papa wants to officially make Ryo-chan a member of Shishu? If so, Ryo-chan'll be the youngest member of Shishu in history!

Normally, Shishu won't let anyone join until their fifteenth birthday, but special occasions have been made for boys gifted with the sword to join at fourteen at the youngest. If Papa lets Ryo-chan join tomorrow, then he will have joined Shishu at twelve years old.

Mako-chan wants to go as well, of course. She's made up her mind to become the first female Blade and fight alongside her brother. I must say that at first, I was appalled at the thought of my little Mako-chan risking her life fighting Youma, but now, I know she's resolute. She's been practicing relentlessly, even after I took her sword away and threatened to punish her if she continued to practice swordplay. I even directly forbid her to practice, but she continued to do so; even getting her brother to train her when I forbid Ryo-chan's trainer from teaching her. So, I gave in and let her continue to practice. I don't know if Papa would ever let a female become a Shishu Blade, but if any girl could become one, it would be my Mako-chan.

Those two have been growing closer to Rei-chan and Ami-chan lately. I think it's mostly because the two girls might be developing crushes on Ryo-chan. I'm almost certain with Rei-chan, but it's harder to tell with Ami-chan, since she's still mute. Perhaps I should start encouraging those two, in case my suspicions are correct. One of them might make a good potential wife for Ryo-chan. As a concerned mother, it's my duty to ensure my son's happiness, after all.

* * *

Sadly, this is the final journal entry. Kino Misaki was killed during the Fall of the Meiji Jinja, which occurred on May 8, 1989, due to a grand scale attack led by Jadeite. The entire Kino family line was wiped out with the exception of Kino Ryoku and his sister, Makoto. However, during their flight from the Meiji Jinja, a surprise ambush caught the two siblings off-guard. Ryoku suffered severe injuries, while Makoto was struck by several poison-laced claws. Despite his severe injuries, he managed to drag his unconscious sister within the boundaries of the Hikawa Jinja and collapsed alongside her.

The two surviving Kino siblings were quickly attended to by Mizuno Atsuko. Ryoku's condition was stabilized and would recover within two weeks. However, the poison within Makoto's body had already run its course by the time Atsuko had administered the antidote. The toxins were neutralized and she would live, however, her body would remain in a coma that would last anywhere between 2-5 years.

Due to the loss of Colonel Kino Ken, command of the Shishu forces at Hiwaka Jinja were placed in the hands of his second-in-command, Major Watanabe Masao, who wasn't quite ready to take command. Hikawa Jinja suffered heavy losses due to Youma raids and slave rescue missions gone bad. Even with the additions of Shishu members that had survived the Fall of the Meiji Jinja, they continued to experience defeat after defeat.

With the loss of Shishu headquarters, several additional Shishu commands began to fall under Jadeite's relentless attacks. Eventually, only the Shishu command at Hikawa Jinja remained operational. However, command changed from person to person, as Youma raids and attacks continued to take out the leaders of the Hikawa Jinja. Eventually, the last officer to remain alive, Lieutenant Ueda Yasunori, was killed on March 23, 1991, during a slave rescue that managed to rescue four entire families: the Akematsu family, the Tamiya family, the Iketani family, and the Aino family.

As there were no more officers, and the last High Blade, Elite Blade, and Master Blade had all died in that last mission with Lieutenant Ueda, command of the Hikawa Jinja fell into the hands of 1st class Blade Chiba Mamoru, who was the most experienced swordsman assigned to the command. After 1st class Blade Chiba assumed command, the remaining Shishu forces were able to hold off against the Youma attacks due to brilliant strategies devised between himself and his best soldier, 4th class Blade Kino Ryoku. Between the two of them, their tactics managed to keep the Youma horde at bay and continued to do so to this day.

* * *

Author's Note: A little darker than my usual stuff, yes, but this was an idea that once it popped into my head, I had to give it form. You may wonder why I followed Makoto and Ryoku's family line, rather than Usagi's, who's supposed to be the main character. It's because the Kino family was closer to the main events that shaped this alternate reality than the Tsukino family was. Also, the "message" in the Sept. 10, 1945 excerpt is completely fabricated, but for those who are curious, the shortname acronym for COMJAPOCFOR is supposed to stand for Commander, Japanese Occupational Forces, which was a fictional - at least, to my knowledge - military command. It ain't real.

Disclaimer: All original materials belong to their respective owners. Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi and a bunch of big companies. No copyright infringement is intended.

Questions? Comments? ...Anyone? ...Anyone? ...Bueller?  
Email: jasonulloa (at) hotmail (dot) com

Copyright© 2004, 2007 Jason C. Ulloa  
All Rights Reserved.


	2. Chapter 1

The Brooch  
By Jason C. Ulloa

Chapter 1

Azabu Juuban ward, Tokyo, Japan.  
July 25, 1992. 11:34 P.M.

"Wake up, dear."

The light shaking of her shoulder told her that it wasn't one of her Youma masters that was waking her up. It would've been a sharp kick to the stomach instead. She slowly opened her eyes to see her mother kneeling at her side, shaking her shoulder intently.

"Mama, it's still dark outside," Usagi complained. "I wanna go back to sleep. I don't wanna be sent to the battery pods like Yuki-chan was. They said that if I didn't work harder I would be next in line, even if they had to build another pod for me."

Ikuko frowned at thinking of her precious first-born daughter being sent to the energy-gathering chambers. She had seen countless people being forced into those chambers and drained of their energy until they became desiccated and weak. Most of the victims of the 'battery pods' - so named because the energy collected from those chambers were used to empower their Youma masters - were young children or people with high amounts of energy. She was fortunate that there weren't enough functioning pods in their area, or else her two children would've already been conscripted to serve time in the battery pods.

"Usagi, get up," she said in a quiet, yet urgent voice. "Get up, now."

Usagi sat up and turned toward her mother. "What's wrong? Why can't I go back to sleep?"

"Gather everything of yours you can carry. Quickly."

She recognized her mother's tone of voice and quickly stood up. "Mama, what's going on?" she asked, then turned around and stepped over her blanket as she made her way to where she kept her clothing.

"We're going to try to make a run for the Hikawa Jinja, Usagi," Ikuko explained as she bent down to Usagi's floor bedding and spread out the blanket. "Your father is already getting Shingo ready as we speak."

"But Mama, didn't Kumi-chan and her parents try that three months ago? Jadeite himself caught them and made them suffer before he killed them."

Her mother nodded solemnly. "I know, dear. Many have tried and perished. The only reason we're doing this is because this is our only opportunity to get away from them. Jadeite is down in Okinawa, dealing with another slave uprising down there, so we must try to escape before he returns.

"Your father has gathered several other slaves and their families who have been with us at the Meiji Jinja before Jadeite took us all prisoner. We're all going to make a run for the Hikawa Jinja tonight. Now, hurry and gather the rest of your clothes."

Usagi silently tossed the last of all her worldly possessions, which only consisted of her clothing, a couple of old books her mother had given her that used to belong to her mother, and an old photograph of her and the rest of her family, taken a month before the Fall of the Meiji Jinja.

She had been almost twelve when that picture was taken. She was fifteen now.

Three years of living as a slave to the Dark Kingdom.

"Dear, we're ready," Kenji said as he stood in the doorway to Usagi's room, a blanket full of his things slung over his shoulder like a backpack. Shingo stood quietly behind him with his full blanket slung over his shoulder, as well.

Ikuko tied up Usagi's blanket, picked it up, and handed it to her. "We're ready, too. Let's go meet the others." She picked up her own blanket, which was sitting by the doorway, and slung it over her shoulder, then motioned for Usagi to follow suit. Without another word, Kenji turned and headed for the front door with his family following closely behind him.

Once outside, he led his family in the direction of the old Sankaku Park, carefully watching for any patrolling Youma sentries. They quickly reached the entrance to the ruined park within minutes.

The Sankaku Park had once been beautiful, but that was a lifetime ago. What was once pristine with its luscious greenery, serene fountains and landscaping, and a calm, soothing pond in the center, was now withered and dead. The pathways and fountains were cracked and crumbling, and the once crystal clear waters of the pond were now fouled with the bodies of dead and decomposing humans. Youma crumbled into dust and disappeared into nothingness when they died, so they disposed of the dead humans by throwing them into ponds, lakes, rivers, and the ocean. The bones of many dead humans littered the bottoms of Japan's waters.

"Tsukino-san, you made it," an elderly man said in greeting as they went through the entrance to the park. There were many families present, some with children, some without. "We were about to leave without you."

"Hoping that our family would provide enough distraction for yours to escape?" Kenji asked, his voice flat and emotionless.

"Escape is the most important thing on all our minds, Tsukino-san," he replied wearily. "It matters not how our freedom is obtained, it is the freedom which is paramount. Nothing else matters. So, if the sacrifice of another family gains us our desired freedom, then so be it. We will mourn for that family and give our eternal thanks, but that only comes after we are free. Otherwise, it is pointless."

"It is true, people will die tonight," Kenji agreed tersely. "However, I would never stoop so low as to trip up my companions to ensure my family's safety. I will protect my family by myself if I have to, but I will not have the lives of others on my conscience."

The man nodded. "Of course. But, I thought that way once, too. Perhaps it will be different for you. I wish you luck and may the kami protect you and your family." With that, he walked away toward another group of people.

"In a few moments, everyone shall run for the Hikawa Jinja," Kenji said as he turned back toward his family. He glanced back over his shoulder at the departing elderly man and frowned. "There are more people here than I originally thought. Don't they realize that this many people will get us spotted for certain?"

"Well, why don't we let the Youma get them and go to the Hikawa Jinja while their backs are turned?" Shingo suggested.

Kenji was about to reply when Ikuko interrupted him. "Dear, I think Shingo has the right idea. If we go with them, there's a good chance that we won't make it. If we try to flee by ourselves, our smaller group has a much better chance to avoid being spotted by the Youma sentries. Besides, they might be fortunate and find a Shishu patrol before the Youma sentries find them." Seeing his upset expression, she placed a gentle hand on his arm. "I know you don't like the idea of letting them sacrifice themselves for nothing, but what could you accomplish by telling them so? Some of them are so set against returning that they would rather die than be caught again. If their self-sacrifice can be of some use to us, then we must make use of it. Otherwise, their sacrifice would have been in vain."

Kenji's expression screwed up as the two ideas conflicted in his mind. Finally, he nodded his assent to his wife. "All right. We'll go another way. But stay close to me! We cannot afford to become separated for any reason. The longer we stay out here, the easier it will be for the Youma sentries to find us." He glanced around, searching for any sign of the sentries. "All right. Let's go."

* * *

Azabu Juuban ward, Tokyo, Japan.  
July 26, 1992. 12:02 A.M.

For half an hour, Usagi stuck close to her mother as she kept watching for any sign of Youma pursuit. They were traveling as quickly and as quietly as possible, taking great lengths to avoid making unnecessary sounds while slinking though the darkest alleys and streets. Some of the Youma sentries had excellent hearing and vision.

Suddenly, a loud, piercing scream shattered the silence, followed by more screams of terror and the more guttural roars of the Youma sentries. Usagi's heart clenched in fear as she fought to keep herself from shrieking in terror. Her mother's hand tightened around her own, calming her slightly, but her breath still came in quick, sharp, ragged gasps.

"We're almost there," Kenji whispered quietly. "Hurry, while the others are keeping the Youma occupied." He quickened his pace to that of a jog, making the others adjust to keep up with him. There were a few times where Usagi almost tripped, but her mother managed to keep her on her feet. She glanced over at Shingo, who was jogging alongside his father. He looked very tense and nervous, like an animal ready to bolt after hearing a strange noise. She could understand completely. She wanted nothing more than to run away from the sounds of the massacre taking place a short distance away; to run as hard as she possibly could for as long as her lungs could hold out. She was beyond terrified.

Her mother looked very grim, the way she usually looked whenever they brought back one of the slaves that fled and tortured them to death in front of the other slaves in order to frighten the idea of fleeing out of their minds. She once told her father when they thought she was asleep and couldn't hear them, that the person she had watched being tortured to death was one of her old friends from the Meiji Jinja. She had cried for a long time that night while her father tried his best to console her. She, herself, had cried when she learned that Kumi-chan had died, but at least she wasn't tortured to death like her mother's friend was. She didn't know if she could handle watching something as horrible as that.

A sudden movement to her left caught her attention and caused her heart to seize in her chest. "Papa!" was all she could manage to scream out before the Youma sentries burst out from the shadows and began their pursuit.

"Run!" Kenji bellowed as he grabbed Shingo's hand with his left hand and took off running at full speed. Usagi ran while she held onto her mother's right hand and held onto her bag with her right hand. The knot that held her blanket together was starting to dig into her hand, numbing it, but she had a death grip on the blanket now and couldn't force her fingers to relax their grip.

Kenji briefly let go of Shingo's hand to reach into his clothes and pull out a few makeshift ofuda he had created before he left their slave quarters. "Rin, Pyou, Tou, Sha, Kai, Jin, Retsu, Sai, Zen! Akuryo Taisan!" he shouted and flung them back toward the pursuing Youma. Most of the ofuda struck their targets, immobiling most of them, but a few Youma managed to avoid the attack and continue the chase.

"Hurry!" he shouted again as he grabbed Shingo's hand again and tried to run faster. The Youma in the lead saw this and ordered the others to prepare their projectile weapons. The order was given to fire and a volley of arrows, spears, balls of fire or negative energy all hurtled through the air and rained down upon the fleeing Tsukino family. They managed to avoid most of the attack, but when Shingo was hit in the leg by a thrown spear, causing him to trip, he took down his father with him, who was still holding onto his hand.

"Shingo! Kenji!" Ikuko screamed as she released Usagi's hand and stopped in order to turn around and go back. However, once she turned around, she took an arrow straight into her chest, right between her breasts. She stared out at her husband and son with wide-open eyes as she sank to her knees. "Kenji...," she moaned with her last breath as she collapsed on her right side, the arrow still sticking out of her chest and a puddle of blood forming around her.

"Ikuko!" Kenji wailed as he tried to scramble to his feet and carry Shingo at the same time, but just as he reached his wife, a sphere of crackling, dark energy struck his back and enveloped both him and Shingo. The force of the attack alone was enough to kill a young boy like Shingo, but Kenji just barely managed to cling to his life long enough to shout one final thing to his daughter.

"Run, Usagi!" he strained as he reached out toward her. "You must make it to the Hikawa Jinja! You must survive, or our deaths will mean nothing! Run, Usagi! Run!" The tip of an arrow burst out of his throat, having gone through the back of his neck. He gurgled once, then slumped down to the ground, dead.

"Papa! Mama! Shingo!" Usagi cried as she struggled not to run to them. Her father had told her to run. She wouldn't let her family die a meaningless death. She would survive. For their sake, if nothing else.

She managed to run fifty meters before a ball of negative energy struck her in the back and knocked her to the ground.

She could hear the grunts and harsh laughter of the Youma sentries as they advanced toward her. So, this was it. She was going to die. Tears began to form in her eyes as her consciousness waned. Well, if she was going to have to die, she would rather not be conscious to feel the pain of it. She would have to apologize to her father when she saw him again for not doing what she was told.

A series of loud, but brief blasts cut through the haze of her dim consciousness, followed by the sound of someone saying something. Another human? Could it be a soldier of Shishu? Could the Blades of Shishu have come to her rescue?

As she finally blacked out, the last thought through Usagi's mind was of why this person couldn't have come sooner. Then her family wouldn't have had to die.

* * *

"I can't believe the recklessness of some people. Didn't they realize that going out into the night in a crowd this big would bring those ugly fuckers down on them like flies on a dead body?"

"Please. I just ate recently."

"Sorry, Konno. What I'm trying to say is that these people aren't just getting themselves killed, they're getting us killed when we try to rescue them!"

"It's not their fault, Yamada. They just want to be free; that's all. For them, freedom is everything, even if it's freedom in death."

"I know... Dammit, Kino! Now you're making me depressed! Man, kids never talked like that when I was their age..."

"I heard that."

"Well, why don't you go kill a Youma, or something? That usually makes you feel better, Yamada."

"Hey! That's not a bad idea-"

"Wait."

The two older Shishu soldiers glanced over at Ryoku as he held up a hand while glancing around intently.

"What's up, Kino? See something?" Yamada asked while changing the clip of his rifle.

"Remember those two Hunters we thought had gotten away?" he said quietly as his hand slowly dropped to the hilt of his sword.

"Those two ugly mothers?" he asked, grinning eagerly. "And here I thought Jadeite had taken all his big guns with him to Okinawa."

"Of course, he would leave a few," Konno added as he readied a few fragmentation grenades. "Where're they coming from, Kino?"

"Hard to tell," he said as he closed his eyes and concentrated. "I'm hearing a pair of heavy footsteps coming from two different directions at the same time."

"Shit! They're trying to surround us!" Yamada said as he took off toward the direction Ryoku was staring in.

"Wait!" Konno shouted, but it was already too late. He disappeared into the shadows and out of sight. "And he complains about other people's recklessness," he sighed as Ryoku shook his head wearily and drew his sword.

"That idiot," he muttered irritably. "As I was about to say, I think that one of the footsteps I was hearing was an echo. Instead of one Youma Hunter, he's about to face two. That's not something he can face unprepared."

With that said, the two quickly hurried after Yamada who was kneeling and holding his rifle in a ready position in the shadow of an old convenience store. The door was hanging by one of its hinges and looked as if it would drop off the frame altogether any moment. A sign in the shattered store window was advertising cigarettes by the carton for ¥500. Not that the yen, or any form of currency for that matter, meant anything these days.

"I just want you to know that I think you are a colossal idiot," Ryoku said dryly as he and Konno caught up with him.

"Shut your hole, Kino," Yamada retorted scathingly. "Is that any way to talk to your elders?"

Ryoku pointed at Yamada's 5th class insignia and then his own newly-earned 3rd class insignia. "Is that any way to talk to your superiors?" he answered back.

"Bullshit. You just got that 'cause of your daddy and your granddaddy. Got us all killed just 'cause he wanted to have a ceremony for his grandson getting his blade before he was supposed to. Fools, both of 'em," Yamada spat, then choked as Ryoku began to strangle him with one hand.

"You will never speak ill of my family again," he said warningly, his voice as ice cold as his glare. "Ever. The next time you do, you will pray for a Youma to come and kill you. On my honor, this I vow." He then released his grip on Yamada's throat, letting him gasp for breath.

"You shouldn't have done that, Kino," Konno admonished as he prepared to pull the pin on one of his grenades and throw it. "Those Hunters'll be here any moment. It'll take Yamada a little bit to recover from that."

Ryoku spared a glance down at Yamada, then turned back to Konno. "He'll get over it. He's had worse than that and he knows it." He turned to look outside and frowned. "I hope Chiba's group didn't run into any trouble. They were supposed to meet us around here by now."

"They're coming," Yamada coughed as he raised his rifle and fired off a few shots. Konno pulled the pin on a frag grenade and heaved it out the window. "Three! Two! One! Cover!" The grenade exploded, sending a burst of metal shrapnel flying in all directions. The sound of glass shattering and metal striking wood and brick filled the air, accompanied by the deep bellow of a pair of Youma Hunters.

"They're close," Konno warned. "About five hundred meters, I'd wager. And probably closing fast, too."

"Shit," Yamada cursed. "I won't be able to use my rifle once they close in!"

"You have a blade. Use it," Ryoku said coldly as he stepped out of the store and waited with both hands on his sword.

"You crazy? I'm not that good with it, yet!"

"I told you you should've gotten more practice with your sword, Yamada."

"Shut up, Konno," he retorted as he continued to fire his rifle. "As long as I can take them down at a distance, I don't need a sword. Leave the close combat fighting to people like Chiba and Kino."

"Well, you'd better take 'em down now, because they'll be on us in about a minute."

"Shit!"

"Come, demons," Ryoku murmured as a snarl slowly crept along his face and his grip tightened until his knuckles turned white. "Come, murderers. Your execution is at hand."

* * *

"Is that all of them?" Mamoru asked as he surveyed the area.

"The enemy is dead or fled," one of the soldiers accompanying him replied.

"Survivors?"

"None," another soldier replied. "They were all killed before you got to them."

"So, we're too late...," Mamoru said bleakly as he knelt down next to the young girl he had tried to save. He was about to stand up again when a small movement caught his eye. He thought he saw her chest move. He put his ear down to her mouth and strained to listen.

There. She was breathing. She was still alive.

"Wait. This one's still alive."

"You serious?" the first soldier asked. "I thought I saw that girl take a full blast of negative energy to her back. No way she could've survived that."

"But she did," Mamoru said as he examined the girl for injuries. "She's mostly unhurt."

"Woah. Tough girl."

"I'll say," he agreed, then carefully picked her up. "Sanzou, take the others and go meet with Kino's group at the rendezvous point. Help Kino recover any slaves you can and escort them back to the Hikawa Jinja. Mizuno-hakase will be expecting us to return soon, so the hospital staff will be ready for you when you arrive."

"Got it," Sanzou acknowledged and gathered the other soldiers. "Good luck, Chiba!" he shouted as he lead the group down the street and out of sight.

"You, too," he murmured quietly as he turned toward the direction of the shrine. "You're really fortunate, you know. You're the only person I know of who's taken a hit from a negative energy sphere like that and lived with so few injuries. You must've had it rough out there." His expression softened as Usagi stirred and made herself more comfortable in his arms, then fell back asleep. "Just relax. You're in good hands, now."

* * *

Sanzou had expected to find Ryoku's group quietly waiting for their arrival. However, after the sound of the first explosion ripped through the air, his expectations had quickly and dramatically dropped.

"Told you that kid'd get into trouble," one of the soldiers muttered under his breath.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that," Sanzou warned over his shoulder as he checked his sword in his scabbard. It was clear. "Let's move, people!"

The loud, horrendous bellow of the Youma Hunters spurred the group faster as they rushed to their comrades' aid. Rifle shots cracked continuously as the soldiers unslinged their rifles and checked their swords. Once they turned the corner onto the street they were supposed to meet Ryoku's group, a single Hunter fell upon the group from the roof of a nearby building.

"Shit!" one of the soldiers roared as the Youma Hunter slashed at him while leaping off of the bloody, mangled corpse of one of their group.

Additional shouting accompanied by rifle shots alerted Ryoku to the fight happening behind him. "Konno! Yamada! There's at least one more Hunter behind us!"

"Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit...!"

"Three Hunters?!?" Konno exclaimed as he drew his sword and ran outside. "Oh, man! We're screwed!"

"...shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit-!"

"Would you shut up, already!" Ryoku shouted as he went into a crouch and ran forward to meet the first Hunter. "Yamada! Go help whoever's come to help us!"

"Shit! Sh- Huh?" he said in mid-curse. "That I can do. I'm better with the rifle anyway." He ran out of the store and toward the direction of the third Youma Hunter. At the same time, Konno ran forward to meet the second Hunter.

Each Youma Hunter measures at least seven feet tall, averaging at around 7½ feet. Most Hunters have a weapon in place of their right arms, and tend to rank themselves by what weapons they possess. The sword-wielders are the leaders, the axe-wielders second, projectiles third, whips fourth, and claws lowest in rank.

Konno was grateful that he had to face a Claw Hunter. They were generally at a disadvantage against the guns and swords of Shishu due to their short reach, which was why they were lowest in the ranks of the Hunters and thought of as cannon fodder. However, they were still fearsome fighters. A Claw Hunter could decapitate an unwary Shishu soldier easily and has done so many times in the past. It was a good thing that tonight was an especially clear night. Without the bright moonlight, he would probably die very quickly in this fight.

As he dodged and parried the claws of his opponent, Konno could see that Ryoku was battling the leader of this pack of Hunters. Blade struck against blade in rapid succession as each opponent struggled to find an opening. Sword Hunters are the best fighters and are the hardest of all Hunters to kill. Usually, Sword Hunters are to be confronted by no more than two Shishu soldiers working together. However, slaying a Sword Hunter one-on-one is not impossible.

Kino Ryoku earned his 3rd class stripe by killing two Sword Hunters one-on-one in one battle.

A misjudged swipe gave Konno his opportunity for a killing blow. As he drew back to build up enough force to drive his blade through the Youma Hunter's chest, a rifle blast cut through the air, followed by a bullet striking the Hunter right between its white eyes right before the blade could run the Hunter through. The combined attack finally took down the Claw Hunter.

"Oi! Konno! Kino! I've brought the reinforcements!"

"Yamada!" Konno shouted as he turned around to see Yamada arrive with one more soldier. "That's it?!?"

"Sorry, but the other Claw Hunter took out the rest of my men," Sanzou apologized. "That Hunter caught us off-guard and killed two of my best Blades before we could react. The other one was killed soon after that."

"No matter," Ryoku replied as he walked up to the group. "The Youma are all dead. We'll take their bodies back with us to be given proper burials and say a prayer for their souls. Don't apologize for someone else dying unless you were the one that killed him. To do so would truly make their death your fault, rather than the fault of the one who did the killing. They are avenged. Leave it at that."

"Man, are you sure you're fifteen, Kino?"

"Physical age means nothing, Yamada," Ryoku replied coldly. "All that matters is the job that must be done."

Sanzou nodded silently. "At any rate, we should go meet Chiba back at the jinja." He paused as he noticed the bloody rip in Ryoku's uniform. "Kino, did you know that you're bleeding?"

"Hmm? Where?" he said as he glanced around himself. "Oh. That." He waved a hand dismissively. "It's nothing."

"Konno, do you have the medical kit?" Sanzou asked, turning toward the man in question.

"I left it back in the shop with my rifle," he said as he turned to leave. "I'll go get it."

Ryoku shook his head and sighed. "Fine, then. At least, let's get the bodies gathered together so we can drag them back to the jinja. I'm not going to have them left here."

"Agreed," Sanzou added. "Yamada, I want you to come help me while Konno gets the medical supplies. Kino, I want you to go see if there're any survivors out there. And no, Yamada, I'm not sending Kino just because he's injured, even if it's only minor. He's the better tracker of the three of us." Yamada nodded, conceding the point. "All right, then. Let's get to it."

"I've got it!" Konno shouted as he returned with the medical kit and his rifle slung over his shoulder.

"Good. Go with Kino and tend to that wound of his. It may be small, but it looks deep and I won't have one of our best Blades taken out of action due to an infection."

"Right. Ready to go, Kino?"

"Do we have to make such a big fuss of this?"

"You are still fifteen, even if you've been in for three years already. Besides, it's standard precaution. You know that. Quit complaining. Besides, he's a 2nd class and you're a 3rd. His orders outrank yours."

"Bah."

Sanzou couldn't help but smile as the two disappeared from sight. Ryoku was always trying to act tough; trying to prove that he had earned his right to be a 3rd class Blade... no, the right to BE a Blade altogether. He didn't like people treating him any different that anyone else of his rank just because his father was the commander of the Hikawa Jinja or because his grandfather was the commander and founder of all Shishu. Of course, it also tended to make him try to carry most of his burdens by himself and dismiss almost all discomforts and injuries except for the more severe ones. Sometimes he wondered if the boy would simply ignore it if a Hunter cut off his left arm, just as long as he could fight with his right.

"Life's never easy, is it, Yamada?"

"Huh? You say somethin', Sanzou?"

He sighed tiredly. "Never mind. Let's go play undertaker."

* * *

Ryoku sighed as he stood up from studying the torn corpse of another dead runaway slave. Once again, they were too late. It seemed to be becoming an unfortunate trend as of late. Then again, they were so hopelessly undermanned that it was a wonder that they could even mobilize at all. And to lose three Blades in one night...

They were in dire straits indeed.

"Not one left alive," Konno said as he stood behind Ryoku, watching for any signs of Youma reinforcements. It was quiet, fortunately.

He nodded. "It's been getting worse. More and more slaves are trying to escape and getting themselves killed in the process. They just assume that there's always a Shishu patrol out there, watching for runaway slaves to rescue." He turned away from the sight of all of the dead bodies scattered everywhere. They couldn't spend the time to gather and bury the dead slaves. There were just too many. The Youma sentries would eventually find them and dump them into the pond in the old Sankaku Park, just like they always did. The park had the lingering stench of decaying flesh and rotting bone because of that. The smell would clear up in a few days, but then more slaves would run away, get killed, get their bodies dumped into the pond, and so on, ad nauseum.

"How many have died just because we don't have the manpower that we used to have before the Meiji Jinja fell?" Konno asked hopelessly. "Hundreds? Thousands? All because they don't know we can't save them."

"We do what we can, Konno," Ryoku said quietly as he started to walk back toward the others. "That's all we can do."

Konno was about to open his mouth to say something when a glowing green light caught his attention. "Uh, Kino...?" he called out as he noticed that the corpses of the Claw Hunter and the Sword Hunter they had killed were now glowing with that same green light.

Ryoku turned around and quickly reached for his sword when he saw the glow. "A Regeneration spell!"

"Shit! A Mage!" Konno exclaimed as his gaze ran back and forth wildly in search for the Youma Mage.

Youma Mages were worse than three Hunters. Normal Youma sentries and some Projectile Hunters have the ability to throw negative energy as a basic energy ball attack. Mages could manipulate negative energy into a variety of nasty attacks and spells, like the Regeneration spell, which could raise a slain Youma only once.

Most Youma take fifteen minutes to an hour to crumble into dust, depending on how much negative energy has been invested into creating that Youma. Once the energy has bled out of the Youma corpse, it crumbles to dust. However, a Regeneration spell has the ability to revive a dead Youma, infusing it with enough energy for it to fight again. The good thing about that spell is the fact that if you kill a Regenerated Youma again, it instantly crumbles into dust and disappears.

"Let's get Sanzou and Yamada and get out of here," Ryoku said as he started running back toward where they had left the others. "There's nothing to be gained from continuing this battle."

"No argument here!" Konno agreed as he ran while sliding the medical bag over his other shoulder, opposite of the one his rifle rested across. The two soldiers ran up to where Sanzou and Yamada had just set down the third body to be taken back to the jinja. "Sanzou! Yamada! There's a Mage out there!"

"Double shit!" Yamada growled as he looked to Sanzou.

"It's not too far to the jinja. Yamada, stack Homei's body on Suhara's and we'll carry both of them back. Konno, tie the two bodies together so that Homei's body doesn't fall off when we carry it. Then, you and Kino will carry Saeki's body back. Understood?"

"Yes," all three replied simultaneously.

"Good. Do it. Hurry. The spell will activate in a minute."

Everyone quickly sped through their tasks. As soon as the four were ready to depart, the first two Youma Hunters were already getting to their feet and the third one was halfway revived.

"Shit!" Yamada cursed again. "They're coming!"

"Run!" Sanzou yelled and everyone took off running. Ryoku winced as he carried his end, as his wound quickly tore open and started bleeding through the gauze and cloth wrapped around his arm.

A few moments after they began to run, a bolt of black lightning tore through the night sky and struck the ground behind them.

"Don't slow down! The border is only two hundred meters ahead!" Sanzou shouted as he glanced behind him. The Hunters were slowly beginning to catch up. It was fortunate that humans were faster than the bulky Hunters, otherwise they would've been dead for certain. It was also fortunate that Mages didn't recover their powers very rapidly. Once they cast a powerful spell like Regeneration, they needed time to recover. The Mage that had arrived was a considerably powerful one, considering that the amount of time between Regeneration spells was quite fast, even if it was three low-power versions. The high-power versions would revive a Youma almost instantly, but could only be cast once every three hours or so on average. The lower versions cost less power and could be cast more often, but the effects were considerably weaker.

"Once we're in the boundary, we're home free," Konno added encouragingly. It was very fortunate that negative energy could not cross those barriers. Otherwise, the Mages could just raze their home without having to set foot inside the boundary.

Ryoku winced again and almost dropped his side of Saeki's body. "Don't think... this arm'll... last much longer," he said through clenched teeth.

"Hang on," Konno shouted over his shoulder. "We're almost there."

"Yeah, don't you fucking quit on us now, Kino," Yamada added. "You're always trying to prove you're not a kid, so don't you dare quit on us now! Prove to me that you're a man and not just Daddy's Little Boy."

Behind them, a large ball of blue fire rocketed toward them.

"Damn you, Yamada!" Ryoku snarled as he ground his teeth against the pain in his arm. The boundary was only twenty meters away.

"I..."

Fifteen meters.

The Youma Hunters were only five meters within striking distance. Sword and claws waved overhead in anticipation.

Ten meters.

"...am..."

Five meters.

The ball of fire enveloped the Hunters, incinerating them instantly. It continued to close in on the fleeing soldiers.

"...A MAN!!!" he bellowed as the group crossed through the boundary line, once again feeling the sense of tranquility and peace washing over their bodies as if they were running through a waterfall.

The ball of fire impacted with the boundary and burst apart as if crashing against a solid surface. Already blackened surfaces were brushed with the flames for a few moments before the fire burnt itself out.

"There...," Ryoku breathed as they came to a stop and set down the bodies of their fellow Blades. "Told you-"

"Yeah, yeah," Yamada said, waving dismissively at him. "I know. You did good, Kino."

"Hmph. Coming from you, that's a lot," he replied as he started toward the steps to the Hikawa Jinja. "Thanks, Yamada."

The others watched as the young Blade made his way up the stone steps while clutching his arm. "Damn kid," Yamada muttered. "Can't he do something without making it into a drama?"

"Aw, come on, Yamada," Konno said with a small, tired grin. "You know he's not doing that on purpose."

"I know, I know. I said the kid did good, didn't I? What else do ya want from me? I ain't gonna kiss his ass, 3rd class or not."

Konno sighed. "That's good enough, I guess," he said under his breath.

"All right, you two," Sanzou said, interrupting them. "Enough chat. Grab a body and let's go."

* * *

Hikawa Jinja Proper, Hikawa Jinja, Tokyo, Japan.  
July 26, 1992. 12:51 A.M.

A voice cut through the quiet shrine grounds before Ryoku could even place his foot on the top step. "Why am I not surprised to find you with yet another injury, Ryo-kun? It's almost like you go out of your way to put yourself in danger."

"I'm sorry, Mizuno-san," Ryoku said penitently as he reached the top of the steps and walked up to her. "It... wasn't a good night for us."

Atsuko's expression became concerned. She knew that tone of voice. "How many?"

"Three. Homei, Suhara, and..."

Her breath caught. For him to trail off like that... "Don't tell me that..."

"...and... Saeki."

Her face fell further. "Joutarou is dead? Oh, no..."

"I'm sorry, Mizuno-san," he said as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "I know how much he meant to you."

She quickly choked back the tears that were threatening to escape and wiped her eyes. "Thank you, Ryoku. But, there's no time for tears right now. You're wounded and that must be tended to right away."

"I could go see one of the other medical staff if you want some time-" he began but was cut off as she shook her head.

"I'll do it," she told him. "I need something to take my mind off of the pain right now. I'll mourn later, but right now, I have a job to do. Are the others injured in any way?"

"No, Mizuno-hakase," he replied as he let himself be led to the medical wing of the jinja. It was better to let her go through the motions of her job so that she could concentrate on something rather than the death of her fiancé.

* * *

Medical - Hikawa Jinja Proper, Hikawa Jinja, Tokyo, Japan.  
July 26, 1992. 1:17 A.M.

"Ryoku!" Mamoru called out as he saw his friend leave the infirmary. "How's the arm?"

"I won't lose the use of it, if that's what you're worried about," he replied as he raised his bandaged arm. "According to Mizuno-hakase, I should have full use of the arm in a few days. I'll have to fight with my left arm in the meantime."

"Of course you will," Mamoru laughed. "I'm glad that you're not hurt worse than that."

"I've had worse."

"I know," he said, sobering up. "Listen. It's almost time for my patrol of the boundary, so I need you to take care of something for me before you go to bed."

"What is it?"

"My group found a survivor out there."

Ryoku stared at him. "Seriously? Someone actually managed to survive that?"

He nodded gravely. "Yes. And surprisingly enough, the survivor was a young girl about your age."

"And you want me to check up on her before I go to bed, is that it?"

"Yes. It's my duty night, so I need you to make sure that she's all right, since I have to go out on patrol now. Do you mind?"

"You know me, Mamoru. I'll do it."

"Thanks, Ryoku. I knew I could count on you. She's in the second room on the right." With that, he left.

Ryoku turned and headed for the recovery ward of the medical wing. Once there, he quietly slid open the second door on the right and entered. Just as Mamoru said, there was a girl sleeping in the bed.

There were at least two chairs in each room, in case someone wanted to visit a patient. Ryoku took one of them and set it down beside the bed, then sat down and waited.

* * *

Infirmary - Usagi's Room, Hikawa Jinja, Tokyo, Japan.  
July 26, 1992. 2:44 A.M.

'Mama! Papa! Shingo!

'No! Don't die! Please! You can't leave me all alone! Don't die!'

Usagi opened her eyes and reached up to wipe the tears that had formed. She never knew that one could cry while sleeping.

"So, you're awake now," a quiet voice said in the darkness. "Would you like me to turn on the light for you?"

She sniffled and wiped her tears away with her arm. "No, that's all right. I just want to be alone for a moment."

"Certainly," the male voice acquiesced as the soft scraping of a chair against the ground told her that he was getting up to leave.

Usagi sat up and looked in the general direction of the male's voice. "Wait. How did you know I was awake? It's too dark to see anything."

"Your breathing changed," he told her.

"You can tell someone's awake by their breathing?"

"When a person is sleeping, their breathing slows down. Your breathing sped up just a few moments ago. That's how I knew you were awake."

Usagi nodded as she took that information in. "Are you from Shishu?" she asked quietly.

"I am."

"Were you the one who rescued me earlier?"

"No. That was Chiba Mamoru, 1st class Blade. He had to go back out on patrol, but he asked me to check on you until he got back. I'll let him know that you're all right."

"Chiba Mamoru?" she repeated, trying out the name. It sounded noble, perfect for a member of Shishu; perfect for her savior. "What's your name?"

"Me?" he asked, sounding slightly surprised. Though, why he would sound surprised at someone asking him his name was beyond her. "My name is Kino. Kino Ryoku, 3rd class Blade."

Usagi's eyes widened in the blackness. "3rd class? You sound like you're my age!" She didn't know much about Shishu, but she knew that the higher ranks took a long time to achieve. Shingo wanted to be in Shishu when he got older.

"If you're fifteen years old, then I am your age," he replied with a hard edge to his voice. "But age has nothing to do with my rank."

"I'm sorry, Kino-san," she apologized. "I didn't mean to insult you."

"Don't worry about it," he said, his voice gentler than it was earlier. "You've been through a lot. Not many people survive escape from a Dark Kingdom slave cell. Even fewer survive an attack by Youma sentries. Would you mind if I asked you your name?"

"Tsukino Usagi."

"I'll be going then, Tsukino-san," he said as he turned to leave. "I'll be outside if you need me for anything."

"Wait," she called out before he could leave, "where am I?"

"One of the final sanctuaries in all of Tokyo," he told her solemnly. "Hikawa Jinja. You are safe from the Dark Kingdom here. I pledge my life on it." He turned and walked out of the room.

After Ryoku left, Usagi laid back down on the futon and stared up at the ceiling. So, she had made it after all. Her family had died trying to reach this sanctuary. At least they would be glad to know that she had made it. She would pray for her family's souls and tell them that they had not died in vain. Still, that didn't keep her from feeling the pain of loss.

Tears rolled down her cheeks in floods as she mourned her lost family. Only out of respect for the people who may have been asleep at this time of night did she manage to make herself turn over in her bed and bury her face in her pillow to muffle her heart-wrenching cries of grief.

She didn't even hear the door to her room close with the soft wisping of wood against wood or the thicker thunk of the door completely sliding shut.

* * *

Infirmary - Outside Usagi's Room, Hikawa Jinja, Tokyo, Japan.  
July 26, 1992. 5:09 A.M.

"Don't tell me you stayed up to watch over her," Mamoru said as he walked up to the door Ryoku was idly squatting and leaning back against. Instantly, Ryoku leapt to his feet, the sleepy blinking of his eyes and his weary yawning cut off sharply and his senses on full alert. As soon as his focus turned to Mamoru, he relaxed visibly, but the weariness that had enveloped him was no longer there. Mamoru sighed and shook his head. "I thought I told you to get some sleep."

"You told me to make sure that she was all right before going to bed," Ryoku replied, almost stiffly. "I couldn't perform an accurate evaluation as long as she was asleep, so I waited for her to awaken. However, when she woke up, she wanted to be left alone; completely understandable for someone who has been through the ordeal that you had described to me."

"So you left, and here you are now," he finished with a slight downward curve to his mouth.

"Yes, sir."

Mamoru's frown deepened. "What did I tell you about that, Kino?"

Ryoku felt the urge to roll his eyes, but abstained. "You're a 1st class Blade, not an officer. Don't call you 'sir'," he stated in a vexed monotone. "Chiba, you may not be an officer, but you are still the highest ranking soldier stationed here. That makes you the acting C.O. of all Shishu forces at this command."

"We've had this discussion before, Kino," Mamoru said, rubbing his temples with his left hand as he waved his right hand dismissively. "Let's just drop it. Tell me about the girl. You say she woke up, then asked you to give her time alone?"

"Yes, that's basically it," he agreed with a short nod. "I believe she may have gone back to sleep though. She had been crying for a good hour or so after I left her, so she may have cried herself back to sleep."

He nodded knowingly. "Most of the people we've rescued have done the same thing in similar situations. She'll probably be like that for a while longer." His expression lightened as he clapped a friendly hand on Ryoku's shoulder. "It's just as well that she didn't see you right now, Ryoku. You look like utter hell. You've been up for way too long as it is. Go to bed. You need the sleep."

"What about...?" he tried to interject.

"Go to bed, Kino," Mamoru said more firmly. "That's an order. I can't have my best soldier standing around half-asleep. You'll probably fall on your sword and impale yourself on accident."

"Hmph," Ryoku snorted, but yawned in mid-snort. "Best soldier, my ass." He grinned tiredly at his superior and his best friend. "You're only worried about me dying because then you'd have to deal with Hino-sama by yourself." He flashed a toothy smirk. "Is Hino-sama still trying to talk you into marrying Rei?"

Mamoru promptly whacked Ryoku over the head with his sword scabbard. Normally, Ryoku would just shrug it off, barely even noticing the tap, but with his sword still in the scabbard...

"Ow! Dammit, that hurts, you bastard!"

It wasn't that he didn't like Rei; the elderly priest's granddaughter was quite the ravishing beauty, if he did say so himself. It was just that she wasn't his type. That, and she seemed to like Ryoku more, but the younger Shishu soldier didn't seem to notice. That last whack to his head was partly for that as well. Ryoku really needed to get a clue about women. No, he needed some sleep first. His other problems could wait until after that.

"If you don't want me to beat you into unconsciousness, then go to bed. Either you get some sleep-" He held up his sword and scabbard menacingly, "-or I'll put you to sleep. Got it?"

"Yeah, all right. I get the message," Ryoku grumped as he sighed and walked past Mamoru. "If you need me for anything, you know where to find me."

"Have a good rest, Ryoku," Mamoru called after him.

Ryoku yawned as he waved without turning around. "Thanks, Mamoru. Oh, and can you...?"

"I'll check up on her right after you go to bed, Ryoku. I promise."

"And you promise to get me if she wakes up today?"

"I know how much she means to you," Mamoru replied solemnly. "If she wakes up, I will make sure you're there to greet her. Even if I have to kick you out of your futon." He grinned mischievously. "With my steel-toed boot."

He nodded without turning around. "Good night, Mamoru... even if it is almost dawn."

"Good night, Ryoku."

As soon as the young soldier left his sight, he turned to the door to the right of the one the girl was resting in and slid open the door. Right now, she was the only other occupant of the recovery ward. The room behind the first door on the right was reserved for the young girl who had been occupying it for three years now. It was barely light enough to read the sign indicating the name of the person residing inside the room, but he already knew exactly what it said.

Kino Makoto, 6th class Blade  
Admitted: May 8, 1989, 7:44 P.M.

Major Watanabe was adamant about refusing to acknowledge the fact that Makoto had killed five Youma sentries while fighting alongside her brother, but despite Ryoku's protests, the Major wouldn't even give the brave girl the recognition she deserved. A male her age would've been given the Honorary Blade title, with the option of joining up a year early if he chose to, but Makoto was only to be treated as a civilian who was unfortunate enough to be caught up in a battle. It was only when he took command of the Hikawa Jinja, and all Shishu forces in Tokyo, that Makoto finally got the credit she deserved.

And Kino Makoto became the first female Shishu Blade ever. Even if she was currently in a deep coma.

Mamoru slid the door to Makoto's room open and closed it behind him, then turned on the lights. Ahead of him, Makoto lay in her bed, motionless except for the slow rising and falling of her chest, and silent except for the rhythmic sounds of her soft breathing. Makoto had been cute as a child, but now she was beginning to grow into a beautiful young woman, even while she remained in her coma. Atsuko had commented on how quickly she had begun to grow since slipping into her coma, in height as well as... other areas. She was now quite tall for a girl; as tall as her brother, in fact.

Every time he came into this room, it reminded him of that one fairy tale his mother had told him before she and his father died in that Youma attack. It was called... Sleeping Beauty. Yes, that was the name. Makoto had become like the sleeping princess in that story. However, he knew Ryoku would be damned if he let anyone try to kiss his sister to try to wake her up.

With a small, soft laugh, he turned off the light, slid open the door and slid it closed behind him. His smile faded as he glanced over toward the next room. Even though the sun was just now starting to rise, perhaps the girl was still asleep. Still, he would feel better if he knew for certain. Sometimes, people needed someone to talk to after going through such a horrendous event.

* * *

Infirmary - Usagi's Room, Hikawa Jinja, Tokyo, Japan.  
July 26, 1992. 5:13 A.M.

A soft knocking on the door woke Usagi out of her half-sleeping daze. "Who is it?" she called out, her voice strained and cracking from her crying earlier.

There was a soft wisping as the door opened. "I'm sorry," Mamoru said as he stood in the doorway. "Did I wake you?"

"No, I was awake," she replied listlessly. "Kino-san?"

"Asleep. May I come in?"

Usagi turned over to face the doorway and nodded. "Who are you?"

"Chiba Mamoru, 1st class Blade," he replied as he stepped into the room.

She blinked at the name. This man was a 1st class Blade? He didn't even look like he was any older than 18 years old! She gave the Shishu soldier a scrutinizing glance. He was very handsome. His black hair was short, but not as short as most Shishu soldiers' haircuts. He had piercing blue eyes that had a hard cast to them, as if he had seen more horrors than anyone his age had any right to see. As he moved toward the window and opened the shutters, she could see how fluid and graceful his movements were. Even at rest, he moved as if he were a panther preparing to pounce; always alert.

This man was the one who had saved her life and brought her to this place of safety.

"Why?"

Mamoru turned toward Usagi. "Why what?"

"Why didn't you save the rest of my family?" she breathed, her hands slowly tightening around her blankets, clutching into fists. "Why?"

* * *

Author's Note: You don't know how refreshing it is to write something in a completely different style than what I'm used to. I really needed to do this; I was beginning to fall into a rut! Now, I think I can continue to work on my other stories again. I'll still work on this one from time to time, though, so don't worry.

Disclaimer: All original materials belong to their respective owners. Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi and a bunch of big companies. No copyright infringement is intended.

Questions? Comments? Anything?  
Email: jasonulloa (at) hotmail (dot) com

Copyright© 2004, 2007 Jason C. Ulloa  
All Rights Reserved.


	3. Chapter 2

The Brooch  
By Jason C. Ulloa

Chapter 2

Infirmary - Usagi's Room, Hikawa Jinja, Tokyo, Japan.  
July 26, 1992. 5:14 A.M.

"Why?" Usagi asked, her voice a dull whisper quickly stifled in the crushing silence.

Mamoru turned toward Usagi. "Why what?"

"Why didn't you save the rest of my family?" she breathed, her hands slowly tightening around her blankets, clutching into fists. "Why?"

Mamoru turned away from her and bowed his head, sighing deeply. This wasn't the first time he was asked that question. He was asked that question more times than he could even bother to count. It had been like that for a lot of the members of Shishu. The survivors would always ask why their loved ones couldn't be saved. Why didn't they save that person, instead of them? Why couldn't they save just one more person? Why couldn't they save their parents? Why couldn't they save their children? Why couldn't they save their husbands or wives? Why did they have to die, while they continued to live?

Even though he had managed to save countless lives from the murdering hands of the Dark Kingdom, he still felt like a failure every time someone asked him that question.

"I know that you won't be satisfied with just an apology, but I will apologize all the same," he said as he turned back and performed what Sanzou had termed the 'routine penitence request'. He slowly went down on both knees and bowed at the waist, clenching both hands into fists and putting them both on the floor before him. His head was bowed over his fists and facing the floor. "Please, forgive me for failing in my duty to protect the lives of your family."

Sanzou called it the 'routine penitence request' since they were always apologizing for failing to save every refugee they came across due to their declining manpower and the enemy's increasing strength, and because the others were slowly growing numb to the anguish of the survivors. They still felt bad, but due to the escalating sense of futility that was slowly infecting them, as well as all who lived at the Hikawa Jinja, they couldn't bring themselves to feel as much contrition as they once had. In fact, out of all Shishu, only himself, Sanzou, and Ryoku were unaffected by the devastating feeling of futility.

Usagi moved her head just enough and stared at the young man bowing before her. "You still haven't answered my question," she said dully.

"We couldn't reach your family in time," he continued without moving from his position. "If we had known you were there sooner, we might've been able to save your family. However, the number of Youma sentries have been increasing as of late and even if we did know you were there, there is no guarantee that we could have saved everyone."

"What do you mean?" she asked, her expression less upset and more confused.

"Our numbers have declined sharply in the last three years since we lost the Meiji Jinja," he told her. "You can count our entire roster on both hands and still have fingers left over."

She gasped as she continued to stare. Things were that bad already? It couldn't be...

"Chiba-san?"

"Yes?" he asked, unmoving.

"Would you please stand up?" she requested, her voice cold from shock. "Please don't bow to me like that."

He glanced up at her, then nodded understandingly before returning to his feet. "If you don't mind, may I ask you for your name?"

Usagi blinked as she realized that she knew his name but he didn't know hers. "My name is Tsukino Usagi."

"I spoke with Mizuno-hakase, our lead doctor, before coming to the infirmary to check up on you," he told her as he turned toward the window again. "I asked her to have one of her people look you over to make sure that you're not hurt."

"Thank you," she said, bowing her head.

"Tsukino-san," Mamoru said after a moment of uncomfortable silence had passed, "if you need someone to talk to, there are a lot of people here who have been through what you have. They would be more than happy to talk with you or just listen if that's what you want." He turned and walked over to the side of the bed and placed one of his hands over hers. "Take as much time as you need."

"Could I...?" she began, but trailed off.

"Hmm?" he said, smiling encouragingly. "What is it?"

"N-nothing...," she said, staring down at her hands.

"All right," he said as he turned toward the door. "Well, I should be going. I've been up for most of the night on patrol and I need to get some sleep. Someone will be here soon to check up on you. If you need anything, there's a call button on the nightstand to your left. Just push it and one of the hospital personnel will arrive shortly to help you with whatever you may need."

Usagi glanced to her left and saw the indicated call button. "Thank you," she said with a small nod.

Mamoru gave her a small consoling smile. "If it makes you feel any better, we did manage to kill every single Youma we found out there. I know it won't bring your family back, but at least you know that we managed to partially avenge their deaths." He waited for a moment to see if she would respond, but she just stared down at her hands again. With a quiet sigh, he left the room and headed for his own room. He was very tired and he needed to get some rest.

* * *

Hikawa Jinja Proper, Hikawa Jinja, Tokyo, Japan.  
July 26, 1992. 8:36 A.M.

A few hours after the sun had risen over the eastern horizon, Mizuno Atsuko yawned tiredly as she made her way over to the infirmary accompanied by a young girl. As Atsuko ceased her third yawn in a row, the young girl gave her a concerned look.

"I know," Atsuko said in response to the girl's worried gaze. "But even if I try, I can't sleep. Just give the coffee some time. I'm sure it'll kick in at any moment. Okay?"

The girl's worried look softened a little bit, but some of her concern still remained.

"If it'll make you feel better, I'll try to get some sleep after I check up on Ryoku," she told her, then smiled slyly. "I'll even let you change his bandages, if you want," she added insinuatingly.

The girl looked away while holding her closed right hand over her mouth and blushing slightly. After she recovered, she gave Atsuko a cross look.

"Now, now," she said while trying not to laugh. "No need to get so upset." Her expression turned a little more serious as she stared straight ahead at the infirmary building. "I'm glad that you've found a boy that you like, Ami, but if you don't do anything about it, you might lose him to either Rei-chan or Minako-chan."

Ami stared down at the ground, her expression troubled.

Atsuko sighed. "It's going to be hard for you until you get your voice back, Ami," she told her. "You can speak, or rather, you have the physical ability to speak, but until you can get over whatever's keeping you from speaking, you'll always be at a disadvantage."

As the pair reached the infirmary, Atsuko opened the door and entered with her daughter trailing silently behind her. Without a word, Atsuko went into the room where Makoto slept and began to check on the comatose girl. Behind her, Ami had brought out a notepad and a pen.

"Pulse, no change. Breathing, steady." Ami quickly started to write down whatever her mother said. Most of it was exactly the same as before. She frowned sadly. It looked like she was still going to be asleep for a while.

"All right, Ami. Let's go check on that new arrival."

Ami blinked. A new arrival?

"Yes, a girl about your age was brought in last night," she told her. "Chiba-san said that she had taken a hit from a negative energy sphere, but she remained mostly unhurt." She nodded at Ami's wide-eyed expression. "Yes, that's what I thought, too. Not many people can take a hit like that and come away unhurt."

Closing the door to Makoto's room, Atsuko then headed to the room next to it. The patient's information hadn't been put up yet, since there wasn't any information to put up. After she did her examination and asked her a few questions, then she would know whether or not there was any need to do so.

Atsuko knocked firmly on the door. "May we come in?"

"Yes," came the quiet reply on the other side.

"Please excuse us, then," she said as she opened the door and entered the room with Ami. "Good morning," she said with a polite bow. "My name is Mizuno Atsuko."

"Good morning, Mizuno-sensei," Usagi said as she bowed from her position seated on her bed. "Chiba-san told me that you were going to have someone check on me. He didn't say that you were going to check on me yourself."

"I was free, so I decided to do it myself," she replied, then smiled gently. "You know, it's been a while since someone called me 'Mizuno-sensei.' Most people here address me as 'Mizuno-hakase.'"

She blinked curiously. "Why is that, Mizuno-hakase?"

"It's because I managed to earn my doctorate in Medicine at Harvard University in America... before the Dark Kingdom destroyed it and the remains of the country it resided in," she explained as her expression started to take on a melancholic quality. "Oh, I'm sorry," she said as she quickly recovered and smiled again. "I didn't mean to go on like that."

"It's all right," Usagi said as she shifted her gaze over toward the silent, blue-haired girl standing next to the doctor. "Hi. My name's Tsukino Usagi. What's yours?"

"She's my daughter, Ami," Atsuko told her as Ami smiled faintly at Usagi and bowed.

"Um... why didn't she say so herself?" she asked, confused.

"That's because she's mute," Atsuko explained as Ami's small smile faded a bit.

"Mute? What's that?" she asked, tilting her head inquisitively.

"She can't speak."

"Oh," Usagi said as she gave Ami a sympathetic look. "I'm sorry. I didn't know."

Ami smiled understandingly as she walked up to her while writing something on her notepad. When she reached Usagi, she turned the pad around and showed it to Usagi. The words 'Want to be friends?' were neatly written on the pad.

Usagi smiled. "Sure!"

"Ami, we really should get started with the examination," Atsuko said, interrupting the two girls. Ami turned back to her mother and nodded in acknowledgement.

"Ami-chan, are you a nurse?" Usagi asked, curious.

She shook her head and wrote down the words 'in-training' on her notepad where she could see it.

"Not yet, huh?" Usagi asked, idly admiring how neat the mute girl's handwriting was.

She shook her head and let her shoulders droop a bit.

"Long way to go, huh?"

The mute girl nodded.

"Well, I hope you become a great nurse one day, Ami-chan," Usagi said encouragingly.

Ami shook her head and smiled at her mother, who was getting ready to begin the examination.

Usagi frowned in bewilderment for a moment. "You don't want to be a nurse? But why are you...?" She cut off as she realized what her new friend meant. "Oh, you want to become a doctor like your mother, right?"

She nodded and smiled.

"Well, then I hope you become a great doctor one day, Ami-chan," Usagi amended.

"Would you remove your clothes, please, Tsukino-san?"

"Eh?"

* * *

The Garden, Hikawa Jinja, Tokyo, Japan.  
July 26, 1992. 8:50 A.M.

Aino Minako sat back on her heels as she wiped the droplets of sweat that were beginning to form on her forehead. It wasn't that hot yet, but already she was feeling quite tired. Of course, gardening was a hard chore.

She let out a small sigh as she resumed her task alongside the other people working the Garden. During the past few years, there had been an increase in the number of people wanting to either follow one of the main three religions or join the Medical Corps, vice joining Shishu. It was mostly because of the horrible leadership that the Hikawa Jinja had been forced to endure before their current leader, Chiba Mamoru, assumed command.

Back then, Shishu soldiers were dying almost everyday. In fact, one year ago, it was said that to join Shishu was like signing your own death certificate. Shishu was losing more soldiers than they were gaining. As the leadership began to show more signs of competence, their staggering losses began to slowly abate, however by then the damage had already become irreparable. Confidence in Shishu had been shattered; no one wanted to join for fear of losing their lives for nothing.

A death in vain was the worst kind of death for a Shishu Blade.

Since more people were following the path of religion, the boundary surrounding the Hikawa Jinja had expanded since it was first restored. As a result, much of the rubble that had accumulated outside the main shrine grounds at the base of Sendai Hill had been cleared and crude farming grounds had been developed to provide for the increase in population in addition to the living areas that already existed there.

The top of Sendai Hill, where the original Hikawa Jinja existed, was where the shrine and the medical facilities stood. The shrine had expanded since then to accommodate increased personnel - mostly Shinto, but there were some Christian and Buddhist followers, as well as some followers of less practiced religions - and additional structures had been built accordingly. The medical facilities were also expanded when the shrine grounds were reoccupied. However, as the number of Shishu Blades continued to decrease, the number of medical staff also decreased due to a decrease in need and many of the displaced staff members found themselves regulated to other support duties, like farming or construction.

When Minako's family was rescued, she had sworn that she would do all she could to repay that one Shishu Blade that had saved her life and helped to bring her family out of that hellish nightmare that had been their life for as long as she could remember. With that in mind, she chose to join the Medical Corps and become a nurse. She owed that Blade her life and she wanted to repay that by hopefully being able to help save his life if that day should ever come. She prayed that that would never be the case, but she wanted to be ready for it.

As time passed and the numbers of Shishu dwindled down to the despairingly few that they had now, she had seen many of her friends and colleagues slowly phased out of the Medical Corps. When it came time for her to be phased out as well, she had begged and pleaded for them to let her remain. They had told her that they needed people for support duties and that because she was only a nurse-in-training, she wasn't needed there. When it seemed that her entreaties were falling on deaf ears and that she would have no choice but to go to the fields, her friend, Ami, and her mother showed up with an idea that would let her remain in the Medical Corps: She could work in the Garden and retain her nurse-in-training status.

Needless to say, she was more than relieved.

The Garden was a small field located behind the medical facilities on Sendai Hill where numerous medical herbs were grown and cultivated. The Garden was an addition to the medical facilities, first suggested nine years ago by Atsuko when she first arrived at the Hikawa Jinja and took over as the lead doctor. Atsuko had once told her that she got the idea from her daughter and just brought the idea into practice. And when Ami told her - via her 'voice', the notepad she always carried with her - that she got the idea from a book on herbs that someone had given her, she became doubly joyful.

He had saved her life again.

After she packed down the dirt over the seedling she had just finished planting, she laid down her trowel and sat back on her heels again and arched her back as she pushed back both of her arms in a stretch. It was good that she managed to remain in the Medical Corps, but the work was so HARD! Not as hard as the work she had to do in the Dark Kingdom slave cell, mind you, but this was hard work!

"Hey, Midou-san! I'm done over here!" she called out as she stood up.

A dark-skinned man turned his head in her direction and tipped up his coolie hat so that he could see her. "You finished with the other rows as well?"

"Yep! All done!" she reported, flashing him a wink and a smile.

"Fine. Water 'em, then you're done for today," he said and turned his attention back to the plants that he was examining.

"All right!" Minako cheered as she turned and headed for the tool shed. "I love short days!"

"Just don't get used to 'em," Midou said without moving his head. "Tomorrow we're gathering, so get ready for a long day."

"Damn," Minako muttered sullenly, but recovered quickly as she remembered that she was having a short day today. She knew that it was in compensation for tomorrow's long day, but she didn't mind. After all, she could go visit him when she was done.

Her watering chore done, she waved both Midou and her other colleagues good day and went off to see if she could go find Ryoku.

"Good morning, Minako-chan!" Rei called out as Minako was passing through the main shrine grounds.

"Good morning, Rei-chan!" Minako greeted back as she stopped to greet her friend. "How's it going?"

Rei sighed glumly as she paused in her usual sweeping chore and laid her broom against the shrine wall. "They're going to have me do border duty tonight," she lamented. "Starting at midnight, too. I hate doing border duty so late at night! It always throws my sleeping schedule out of whack for the next few days, so I get all sleepy and irritable."

"How is that different from how you normally are?" Minako asked.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" she asked heatedly.

"Oh, nothing," the blonde girl said dismissively. "Nothing at all."

Rei gave her a hard glare for a moment, then dropped it. "I see your hair's finally long enough for you to tie back," she pointed out.

Minako reached up and touched the red ribbon in her short, shoulder length hair. "Yeah," she said as her hand slowly trailed down her short blonde hair and stopped just an inch before reaching her shoulder. "It's been a long time since I've worn this ribbon, too. I haven't worn it since I was rescued from the Dark Kingdom."

"When Ryo-kun cut it off," Rei pointed out.

"It wasn't his fault; you know that," she retorted.

The miko smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I know. He did it to save your life." She paused for a moment. "Let me guess. You're looking for Ryo-kun so you can show him that you can finally wear your hair ribbon again. Am I wrong?" she finished, raising a questioning eyebrow.

Minako smiled slyly. "Maybe...," she said insinuatingly.

Not only were both Rei and Ami her friends, but they were also her rivals as well. From what she could learn from the two girls, as well as from Atsuko and Ryoku himself, Rei and Ami had been friends with Ryoku for years - since they were six years old - so she had a slight disadvantage against her. However, she wasn't the only one with a disadvantage.

Since Ami was mute, the only way she could speak was with her expressions, body language, and her notepad. However, since she was a shy girl, that made it very hard for her to express what she felt whenever she was around him.

Rei, on the other hand, had her Grandfather trying to set up an arranged marriage between herself and Chiba Mamoru. Not that he was a bad catch, in her opinion, and she would be more than happy if those two did end up married, but Rei's heart seemed set on Ryoku.

The three had a sort of unspoken agreement that neither girl would try to side with another to try to double-team the third. Even though they were all after the same boy, they didn't want that rivalry to get in the way of their friendship.

"Well, if that's the case, then I hope you don't mind if I help you look for him," Rei said as she smirked right back at her.

"Don't you have to finish sweeping the shrine grounds?" Minako asked, gesturing toward the broom that Rei had set aside.

She shook her head, her smirk widening. "Just finished," she replied and started for the Lower Grounds, where the support personnel and Shishu soldiers lived and worked. "So, let's go."

Minako mentally sighed as she followed Rei off the shrine grounds. "Yeah. Let's go."

* * *

Hikawa Jinja Proper, Hikawa Jinja, Tokyo, Japan.  
July 26, 1992. 9:08 A.M.

The examination went very well. With the exception of a few large bruises and several small superficial cuts on her arms and legs, Usagi was pronounced healthy and could leave the infirmary tomorrow. There were a few empty spaces down at the Lower Grounds. One could be prepared for her by tomorrow, which was why she was to remain for the rest of today.

"What do you think, Ami?" Atsuko asked as they left the infirmary and headed toward the long stone staircase that separated Sendai Hill and the Lower Grounds. "Any suggestions as to who could be Tsukino-san's sponsor until she gets accustomed to her new life?"

Ami frowned slightly and hung her head slightly in thought. After a few moments, she gave a small shrug and shook her head.

"So, should we just pick at random, then?" she asked, a hint of humor in her voice.

The blue-haired girl gave her mother a flat look, then glanced back toward the infirmary.

"Oh? You think she should choose for herself?" Atsuko asked, looking back toward the infirmary as well. She turned back to her daughter and saw that she was nodding her head. "Yes, I think that would be for the best. She needs something to get her mind off her family for a while. Letting her get settled in would do just that.

"All right, Ami," she continued as they reached the bottom of the staircase. "We're going to go check up on Ryoku now, and afterwards I want you to go see if Asahina-san has anything for you to do." Ami bowed her head in acknowledgement as they headed for the residential section of the Lower Grounds.

The Lower Grounds was divided into two sections: the residential section and the farming grounds. The farming grounds were mostly growing fields, but there were a few areas where livestock were raised. However, despite having livestock, meat was still a rare delicacy because of the limited space and number of animals that could be raised. Many animals hadn't survived the long trek from the old farming grounds outside the city of Tokyo.

Planting and harvesting wasn't easy, either, since the farming grounds were once places where streets and buildings once stood. However, the areas that had been destroyed prior to the restoration of the Hikawa Jinja had been cleared and the earth that laid underneath the cold cement and asphalt were once again exposed. Making the soil arable had been a long, arduous process, but necessary nonetheless.

The residential areas were divided into two areas: the normal living areas and the Shishu barracks. The proportion of normal living areas to Shishu barracks had been the normal 5 to 1 ratio, but as time went on and Shishu personnel kept getting killed, the ratio had grown incredulously. It was now estimated to be somewhere along the lines of approximately 400 to 1.

Needless to say, those numbers were very depressing.

As a result, the Shishu barracks had been converted into normal living areas so that the very few remaining Blades wouldn't have to live in almost empty living quarters.

The old Shishu barracks where Ryoku lived was nicknamed 'The Orphans' Quarters' because almost all of the occupants of the living quarters had become orphans at the hands of the Dark Kingdom. Atsuko had the impression that all of the occupants of the Orphans' Quarters seemed to see Ryoku as a patron of sorts, as he was the only Blade who was closest to their age and who also knew exactly what they were going through.

"Ami-chan! Mizuno-hakase! Good morning!" a young girl called out as she exited the building and went to meet them. She gave Ami a hug, then bowed politely to Atsuko. "Did you come here to check up on Ryo-niichan?"

Atsuko smiled. Tomoe Hotaru wasn't the only one that called him that, but in a way, she was the only one who truly had a right to refer to him as an elder brother. "Good morning, Hotaru-chan. Yes, we did come to check on Ryoku. Is he awake?"

"I don't know," she told her. "Setsuna-mama told all of us not to disturb Ryo-niichan since he had been up almost all night yesterday. She would know if he was awake."

Meiou Setsuna was the eldest occupant as well as the nurse assigned to the Orphans' Quarters, and as such, she tended to act as the parental figure for most of the orphans living there. However, she had only heard Hotaru refer to Setsuna as 'Setsuna-mama' rather than 'Setsuna-sensei' as everyone else did.

"Do you know where Setsuna-san is?" she asked.

"She's in her room, reading as usual," Hotaru told her. "Do you want me to get her?"

"No, I'll go to see her," she replied as she motioned Hotaru to precede her. "Would you take me to her?"

"Sure!" Hotaru agreed eagerly and went back inside with Atsuko and Ami following.

The Orphans' Quarters was a standard Shishu barracks. The main entrance was very spartan and not very decorated, but it only served as a transit area. There was really no need for decoration. The lounge area was over to the right and took up a quarter of the first floor with the entrance taking up another quarter. Another quarter was reserved for the kitchen and dining area, and the final quarter took up the laundering and cleaning storage areas. Living spaces took up the entire floor on the second through fourth floors. There were only two living spaces on the first floor, usually reserved for the officer in charge of the barracks and for the nurse assigned to the barracks. Those were Ryoku's and Setsuna's rooms.

Hotaru led Atsuko and Ami down the hall, past Ryoku's room and over to Setsuna's room, then knocked on the door. "Setsuna-mama? Are you in there, Setsuna-mama?"

"Yes, what is it, Hotaru-chan?" Setsuna's voice answered on the other side of the door.

"Mizuno-hakase and Ami-chan are here to check on Ryo-niichan, Setsuna-mama," she announced.

"Just a moment," she replied. Moments later, the door to her room opened. "Good morning, Mizuno-hakase, Ami-chan. Please, come in."

"What about me?" Hotaru asked.

Setsuna smiled. "You, too, Hotaru-chan."

Atsuko sat down on the couch at one end of the room along with her daughter. Setsuna sat back down at her table where a closed book was lying next to a half-full teacup. Hotaru took the other chair at the table opposite of Setsuna. "How is your research coming along?" she asked after noticing the title of the book that Setsuna had been reading. "Any progress?"

Setsuna glanced down at her book, 'Amnesia - Causes and Treatment', and sighed, shaking her head. "Not yet. But not for want of trying. I just wish I had some sort of clue besides that." She pointed at the two broken pieces of a strangely shaped metallic staff that rested in the corner of her room. "But not knowing what those are isn't going to help me get my memory back."

"I'm sorry, Setsuna-san," Atsuko said apologetically. "I didn't mean to bring up anything upsetting."

She sighed again and waved her hand in a dismissive gesture. "Don't worry about it. It's not that important right now. At any rate, you're not here to talk about me.

"I had checked on Ryoku-san as soon as I got up this morning, since he went on that rescue patrol mission last night," she reported. "The bandage on his arm didn't need changing, but I think the one around his midsection may need changing. He seemed to be resting comfortably the last time I checked on him."

Atsuko nodded. The arm injury was fresh, but the one around his midsection was from two days prior. The exertion from last night tore that injury partially open, but not as badly as it had been before. The arm injury was worse in comparison.

"I want to have Ami change his bandages," she told Setsuna. "I want to see how well she does."

"Practice, is it?" Setsuna asked as she raised her teacup to her lips and took a sip. "I'm sure that if it's Ami-chan, Ryoku-san won't mind being woken up." She smiled behind her teacup as she watched Ami blush.

"Your face is turning red, Ami-chan," Hotaru pointed out. Ami grimaced and gave Setsuna an annoyed look. Setsuna merely pretended not to notice.

"At any rate, let's go check up on him," Atsuko said as she stood up. Setsuna set down her teacup and stood up as well.

"I want to come, too," Hotaru said as she also stood up.

Setsuna regarded the young girl for a moment. "Only if you stay quiet and don't get in the way," she told her.

Hotaru nodded. "I promise."

Setsuna turned to Atsuko. "You don't mind, right, Mizuno-hakase?"

Atsuko glanced over toward Hotaru, who was giving her a pleading look. "It's all right," she concurred. Hotaru smiled in relief.

The group left Setsuna's room and walked over to Ryoku's room next door. Setsuna knocked softly on the door. "Are you awake, Ryoku-san?"

"Yeah," he replied tiredly.

"May we come in?" she asked.

"One moment," he said as the sounds of changing clothes could be heard on the other side of the door. "Wait. 'We'? Who else is there?" he asked curiously.

"Mizuno-hakase, Ami-chan, and Hotaru-chan," she told him.

A few moments later, the door opened showing Ryoku in a simple white undershirt and gray sweats. "Please come in."

Atsuko walked into the room followed by Setsuna, Ami, and Hotaru. A part of her was amused to see Ami staring around the room. She doubted that she had ever been in his room before. Hotaru seemed quite comfortable in his room, for obvious reasons.

Ryoku's room was big, but very spartan. The only decorations that she could see were a few pictures of his family before the Fall of the Meiji Jinja. His sword and rifle were hung up on the wall opposite of his bed. On one side of his room, a desk sat opposite from the entrance. Next to the doorway, there was a couch similar to the one in Setsuna's room. The only other decoration in his room was a large mirror that stood beside his desk. More than likely the mirror had been there when Ryoku moved in. She didn't think he was vain enough to have brought that himself.

"I take it you're here to determine the status of my injuries?" he assumed as he sat down on his bed. Both Hotaru and Setsuna had sat down on the couch while Atsuko and Ami remained standing.

Atsuko nodded. "Are you feeling any better since last night?" she asked.

"Yes," he replied simply. "And how about you, Mizuno-hakase?"

She blinked. "Me?" she inquired.

"Are you feeling better?" he asked. "I did tell you that Saeki died yesterday, after all." When Atsuko fell silent, he turned his gaze over to Ami. One look at her expression told him all he needed to know. "I see." He sighed heavily. "Maybe I should have broken it to you more gently..."

"No," Atsuko said as he trailed off. "It was better that you told me the way you did."

"I'm sorry, Mizuno-san-"

"No. Don't apologize, Ryo-kun. It wasn't your fault." She turned to her daughter and indicated that she get started. "I'm going to have Ami perform the check-up today. Do you mind, Ryo-kun?"

"If this is for Ami's training, then I don't mind," he said as he removed his shirt and turned to face Ami. "All right. I'm ready."

Ami fought to keep herself from blushing as she examined the bandages on his arm and around his midsection. She glanced over at Setsuna and indicated that she needed a roll of bandages for his midsection. Setsuna had Hotaru go fetch the needed bandages and give them to her when she returned. Once she had the new bandages, she carefully removed the old bandages around his midsection. Ryoku held up his arms as she did so in order to keep his arms out of her way. Once the bandages were off, she had Ryoku move so that she could better examine the injury. She nodded as she saw that it was healing nicely, then had him raise his arms again. She carefully wrapped the new bandage around his midsection exactly as the old one had been put on. Once she had finished, she looked to her mother and Setsuna to see what they thought of her ministrations.

Setsuna nodded. "Well done," she concluded. "Mizuno-hakase?"

Atsuko gave the bandage an appraising look. "How does it feel? Can you move freely?"

Ryoku carefully twisted his body back and forth, then bent forward and back a couple of times. "It's not too tight and I don't feel too constricted."

She nodded to herself. "It should be fine, then," she stated, then turned to Ami, Hotaru, and Setsuna. "I'm done here, so we should be going now."

"All right," he said as he accompanied everyone to the door. "Setsuna-san, I'm going to try and get some more rest."

"I understand," she nodded as she herded Hotaru outside. "Come on, Hotaru-chan. Ryoku-san's going back to sleep, so I don't want you bothering him."

"I never bother Ryo-niichan, Setsuna-mama," Hotaru complained as they turned down the hallway and out of sight.

"Mizuno-san?" Ryoku said before Atsuko and Ami left as well.

"Yes?" Atsuko said as she stopped at the doorway.

"If you need someone to talk to... you know, about Saeki..."

"I know, Ryoku," Atsuko replied with a sad smile. "And thank you." With that, she turned and left, leaving Ami as the only other occupant in the room.

"You did a wonderful job with my bandages," he told her with a smile. "Thank you."

Ami smiled and nodded her gratitude.

"Did you see Mako-chan today?" he asked. She nodded. "And how was she?" Her expression faded slightly. "No change, I see. Well, it's not like I'm not surprised. She's been like that for three years." He gave a long, tired, heavy sigh. "And she could be like that for the next two years for all we know. I miss her, Ami. She's all I have left and it's like she's not even here."

She sat down beside him and gave him a comforting hug as she laid her head on his shoulder. The look she gave him as she gazed up at him seemed to say volumes, telling him that everything would be all right and that he shouldn't give up hope.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," he said as he stared up at the ceiling. "No sense in worrying over something I have no control over, right?"

She released him and stood up, then bent down so that her face was just a few centimeters away from his, and gave him a warm smile. She then turned and walked out of the room, stopping only to wave before leaving.

Once out of the Orphans' Quarters, her face broke into a huge blush that didn't fade until she reached the top of the staircase leading up to the top of Sendai Hill. She was just glad that neither Rei nor Minako was there to see it. They would never let her live it down!

* * *

Infirmary - Usagi's Room, Hikawa Jinja, Tokyo, Japan.  
July 27, 1992. 8:07 A.M.

Usagi woke up feeling slightly empty inside. Today was the day she had to start her new life.

All alone.

For the moment, she just remained sitting on the bed, waiting for someone to come and show her where she needed to go. After all, she had no idea what she should do. All her life, she had depended on her parents for guidance, but without them, she was lost.

A light knock on the door shook her out of her confused and anxious state. "Come in."

The door opened and Ami walked in, closing the door behind her. She gave Usagi a pleasant smile and waved a greeting.

"Hi, Ami-chan," Usagi said, straining to sound slightly cheerful for her new friend.

Ami's smile drooped a little as she strode over and sat down on the bed next to her. She took out her notepad and began to write. 'Want to talk about it?'

Usagi looked at her friend, who was giving her an encouraging and slightly hopeful look. "I just wish I knew what I'm supposed to do now," she said as she stared down at the floor. "Mama and Papa were always telling Shingo and me about how we would escape to the Hikawa Jinja one day. But now that I'm here, I don't know what I'm supposed to do. Mama and Papa would know, but not me."

She stopped as she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see Ami writing quickly with her other hand. As depressed as she was, she couldn't help but be amazed at how quickly she could write and still maintain very clean handwriting. Ami passed her the notepad when she finished.

'I know a little bit about how you feel. I lost my father the same way you lost yours. However, there are a lot of people here that have been through exactly what you are going through right now. That is why I'm here; I'm to help you find a sponsor.'

"A sponsor?" Usagi asked, blinking as she handed Ami her notepad back. Within moments, she had written her reply and handed the notepad back to her again.

'A sponsor is someone who will help you grow accustomed to life here at Hikawa Jinja. He or she will show you where you will live, where to get food, and anything else you need or need to know. Usually, people tend to choose sponsors after they find out in which living quarters they will be staying.'

"That's right," Usagi said as she looked up from the notepad. "That guy, Sanzou, came by yesterday and told me that someone would be coming today to help me find a place to stay. I guess that's you."

Ami smiled and nodded as she held up the clipboard that she had been carrying underneath her arm. She turned the clipboard toward Usagi and tapped down at an area that displayed several names.

"I take it I have a choice as to where I want to live?" she asked.

Ami took back her pad and flipped to a clean page, then started to write. 'These are the living quarters that have available spaces right now. They are listed by building number and common name.'

"Common name? You mean, like a nickname?"

She nodded and continued writing. 'I also have a map that shows where each building is in relation to everything else here at the Hikawa Jinja, including the current location of the boundary.'

"So, I have to choose one of these, then?" Usagi mumbled as she scanned through the various available spaces. "Hm? The Orphans' Quarters?" She couldn't help but notice Ami's reaction to the name. "Something wrong?" she asked. "Is it a bad choice?"

Ami shook her head and wrote some more. 'No, it's not a bad choice. I was just surprised that there was an opening there.'

"Why?" she asked, curious.

'It's called "The Orphans' Quarters" because almost everyone who lives there is an orphan. However, that's not the only thing they have in common. Almost every orphan who lives there owes his or her life to the Shishu Blade that lives there with them: Kino Ryoku.'

"Kino-san?" Usagi said, surprised. "He lives there?" Ami stared at her with her expression a mixture of curiosity and a hint of wariness, which made Usagi feel a little uneasy. "Um... He just talked with me last night when I first woke up here. That's where I know him from." Ami's expression relaxed, much to her relief. "Anyway, can I see the map, Ami-chan?"

Usagi glanced over the map that she handed her and looked for the Orphans' Quarters. Ami helped by pointing the building out. The Orphan's Quarters rested close to the base of Sendai Hill where the stone staircase led up to the Hikawa Jinja. Compared to the other buildings, it was moderately large. Glancing at the other buildings listed and comparing locations, she felt that the Orphans' Quarters was the one closest to the Hikawa Jinja, which meant that it was better protected should the boundary ever become smaller for any reason.

Besides, there was something about the fact that Ryoku lived there that made her curious.

"Ami-chan, you said that Kino-san lives there, right? Does that mean he's an orphan, too?" she asked.

Ami just nodded and started to write. 'His father was commander of the Hikawa Jinja before the Meiji Jinja fell.'

Usagi nodded to herself. So, he was an orphan just like her... "Ami-chan, can you take me to the Orphans' Quarters?" she requested.

The mute girl stood up, gathered everything, and headed for the door, gesturing for her to follow. As the two girls left the infirmary, Usagi happened to spot Mamoru walking quickly past the shrine grounds. "Chiba-san?" she called out as she recognized the Shishu leader.

"Ah! There you are, Mamoru-san!" an elderly priest exclaimed as he exited the main shrine building and headed toward him.

"Oh, Hino-sama," Mamoru said politely as his eyes quickly scanned for a way out. Once his eyes caught Usagi's, he quickly started toward the two girls. "I'm afraid you caught me at a bad time. I was just about to assist Ami-san with getting our new arrival settled in. Would you mind if I came back later?"

The elderly priest sighed. "You work too much, Mamoru-san," he chided the younger man. "It seems like every time I see you, you're rushing off to take care of this or that. You've got to learn to relax more. How will you be able to make my dear Rei happy, if you're always too busy?"

"I'm truly sorry, Hino-sama," Mamoru said, bowing respectfully. "Would you please give my regards to Rei-san?" As soon as he agreed, Mamoru quickly turned to Ami and Usagi. "Sorry to keep you waiting. Well, shall we get going, then?" Without another word, he started for the stone staircase with the two girls following close behind.

"Um...," Usagi began as they descended.

"I'm sorry about barging in like that, but it's a long story," he told them. He gave Ami a dry look as she tried and failed to stop herself from laughing. "Ask her about it, if you want to know." Ami finally stopped laughing and gave Mamoru an apologetic look, which he replied with a nod and a shrug. "At any rate, if you want, I can make good on what I said back there about helping you get settled in," he told Usagi.

"Are you sure it's not just an excuse?" she asked, giving him a wry look. "You don't have to go though all this trouble just to make me feel better after using me as an excuse to get away."

Mamoru smiled at her. "It's not just an excuse. And I am sorry for doing that. I really do want to help you get settled in. You don't mind, do you?"

Usagi stared at him for a moment before shaking her head. "I don't mind. And thank you. And you, too, Ami-chan."

Ami glanced over at Usagi and nodded, smiling.

"So, has Ami-san showed you all of the available spaces?" he asked.

"Yes, and I've already chosen one," she told him. "The Orphans' Quarters."

"There's an opening?" he asked, surprised. "I'm surprised someone hasn't asked to move yet. I'm even more surprised that Aino-san hasn't tried to convince her parents to let her live there on her own yet." That made Ami laugh again. "Well, I guess you lucked out, then. Ryoku's a good guy. If you ever need any help, just ask him. I'm sure he'd be happy to help."

"I'll remember that," she replied as she stared at the building ahead of her. Since Ami was leading them straight to it, that one must be the Orphans' Quarters. As the group approached the building, Usagi noticed a young woman exit the building. She stopped once she spotted them.

"Ami-chan, Mamoru-san, it's good to see you both again," she greeted them as she turned her gaze toward Usagi.

"This is Tsukino Usagi-san," Mamoru said, introducing her. "Tsukino-san, this is Meiou Setsuna-sensei, the nurse assigned to the Orphans' Quarters."

"Pleasure to meet you," Setsuna said as she gave a small bow. "I take it that she will be staying here, then?" she asked as she glanced at Ami, who nodded confirmation. "Does she have a sponsor yet?" Ami shook her head. "I see. I'd volunteer myself, but I've got my hands full with many of the younger orphans." She gave Ami and Mamoru a conspiratorial smile. "Sometimes I wonder if they sent me here to be a babysitter, rather than a nurse."

Usagi found herself laughing despite herself. When she stopped laughing, she glanced past Setsuna, inside the building. "Is Kino-san there?" she asked. "I'd like to talk with him, if that's all right."

"He should be," Mamoru stated. "He just came back from a short patrol a couple of hours ago."

Setsuna nodded. "Yes, he's in his room." She turned to Mamoru. "You should know the way." Mamoru nodded. "All right, then. Ryoku-san should know where the empty room is. I have some things to take care of so I'll leave it to you." With that, she turned and left.

Once inside, Mamoru started to lead them down the hallway in the direction of Ryoku's room. When they reached Ryoku's door, he knocked loudly. "Ryoku! You've got visitors!"

"Hold on," Ryoku called out from the other side. Seconds later, the door opened and Ryoku poked his head outside. "Oh, hi Mamoru." His gaze found Ami. "And Ami, too?" Then, his gaze met Usagi. "Tsukino-san?" He glanced from one to the other quickly, then frowned thoughtfully as he stepped out of his room. "I take it she's here for the room that just opened up?"

"Are you the person in charge of this place, Kino-san?" Usagi asked.

Ryoku sighed as he rubbed the back of his head in chagrin. "I guess you could say that," he replied with a wry grin, "although I think that Setsuna-san could do a better job than me. How she manages to keep all those children in line, I'll never know."

"You speak as though you're not the same age as they are," Mamoru remarked drolly.

"Is that wrong?" he asked, blinking. Ami silently giggled as she watched the older male try not to roll his eyes. "At any rate, please follow me and we'll get Tsukino-san situated." With that, he closed the door behind him and gestured for everyone to follow him.

Ryoku lead everyone through the building, giving them an abbreviated tour of the facilities. Mamoru watched Usagi during the tour, as he had been in the Orphan's Quarters often enough. He had spent part of his life living there before he moved to the quarters reserved for the commanding officer of the Hikawa Jinja Shishu command.

Usagi spent most of the tour alternating between staring at her new surroundings and paying attention to Ryoku as he described the various functions of whatever room they visited. This place was a far cry from her old living quarters in the Dark Kingdom's slave cell. Of course, that was a given, but still, this place was extravagant in comparison. Luxurious, even.

"That's it for the ground floor," Ryoku finished as he led the group to the stairs at one corner of the building. "Tsukino-san, you're in luck. The open room is on the second floor, so you don't have to climb that many steps." He turned and started up the stairs. Everyone quickly followed suit.

"Ami-chan," Usagi said as they climbed the flight of stairs, "I've been meaning to ask: How does someone choose a sponsor, anyway?"

"Do you mind if I tell her?" Mamoru asked as Ami brought out her notepad again. She nodded and put away her notepad. "Choosing a sponsor is important because that person will basically be teaching you how to live here at the Hikawa Jinja. It's best to choose someone that's very knowledgeable of how things work here, people who have lived here for a while.

"To answer your question, all you have to do is ask the person if they would like to be your sponsor. If they agree, it's done. That person's your sponsor. If not, then just go ask someone else. Sponsorship is an informal process and not required, but it's very important nonetheless. If you don't want to choose a sponsor, you won't be forced to, but it is not a good idea for someone new to this area to blindly go about trying to fit in while making mistakes right and left."

"I see," Usagi said, nodding as she took that information in. "Have you ever been a sponsor, Chiba-san?"

Mamoru gave a small laugh as the group left the stairwell and walked out onto the second floor. "Not for a long time, Tsukino-san," he replied. "Shishu Blades usually don't have a lot of time on their hands. Isn't that right, Ryoku?"

"Oh, shut up," Ryoku groused. "Just because I'm injured doesn't mean you have to restrict the number of times I can go out on patrol."

"He's just upset that I had him put on light duty until both of his injuries have healed," he mentioned aside to the two girls in a voice meant to be overheard. "Of course, he's the kind of person who'd whine and moan about not being able to perform his duties, so I let him have only one short patrol each day. Of course, if he purposely gets into a fight with any Youma, then I'm taking that away from him."

"All right! All right! You don't have to rub that in!" Ryoku growled between clenched teeth as he turned the corner.

Usagi couldn't help but smile at listening to Ryoku and Mamoru go back and forth like that. It almost sounded like an older brother teasing his younger sibling. She glanced over to Ami with a look that asked if those two were like that often. Ami seemed to interpret the look correctly and nodded with an amused smile.

"Here we are," Ryoku stated as he came to a stop in front of a room numbered 215. "Hold on a minute," he said as he reached into a pocket and pulled out a small ring of keys. "Here," he said as he singled out a key and unlocked the door. "Please go on in," he said as he gestured for Usagi to enter the room.

The room wasn't very decorated, but it wasn't dull, either. There was a wide window facing west, which was good considering that she hated being woken up by the rising sun. There was a bed, which surprised her, since she was expecting to find a rolled futon for bedding. Ryoku explained that this was one of the main reasons why the Orphans' Quarters were always all filled up. Well, she certainly wasn't complaining. She didn't even get a futon back in that slave cell.

The room was painted a nice white shade that didn't make the room look like it should belong in an infirmary, but made the room look very clean nonetheless. The wooden floors looked like they were cleaned and polished the night before. There was also a desk and chair in addition to the dresser and mirror she expected to find. The door at the far corner of the room she suspected led to the bathroom.

"What do you think?" Ryoku asked with a kind smile.

"It's wonderful," she said, staring at the room with a measure of awe. "Thank you."

"All right, you two, let's clear out and let Tsukino-san get acquainted with her new room," he told Mamoru and Ami as he started to herd the two out of the room.

"Kino-san?" she called out apprehensively as she turned around.

"It'll be all right," he replied reassuringly. "If you need anything, you know where my room is at, and Setsuna-san stays next door to me. I'll be here for the rest of today." He smiled again. "Don't worry. Everything will be fine. You just need to get adjusted, that's all. It's best if you try to do that on your own. Okay?"

Usagi swallowed the lump in her throat and nodded. "All right."

Ryoku nodded and closed the door behind him, leaving Usagi alone in her room.

* * *

Orphan's Quarters, Hikawa Jinja, Tokyo, Japan.  
July 27, 1992. 9:35 A.M.

Some time later, Ryoku heard a soft knock at his door. "Yes?" he called out, stretching as he pushed his chair away from his desk and stood up, placing his pen back in its holder. "Who is it?"

"Kino-san?"

"Tsukino-san?" he said as made his way to the door and opened it. "What can I do for you?"

"Can I ask you a question?" she asked as she stared down at the ground. "Are you busy?"

"No, come on in," he said as he gestured for her to come in. "Please, have a seat."

Usagi walked in and sat down on Ryoku's bed as he sat back down in his desk chair. "This is just something that I've been wondering since I first met you," she told him. "How did you manage to make 3rd class Blade so young? Usually, it takes at the very least two years to become a 3rd class Blade. Even if you joined at 14, you're one year too young to be a 3rd class, at the least! How did you do it?"

Ryoku frowned. "I take it that you know a little bit of the promotion process and prerequisites, so I won't go over that. However, if you think that I didn't earn these stripes, I assure you that I did."

"But, how?"

"Simple. Do you know who my father was?"

She thought for a moment, then recalled what Ami had told her. "Your father was the commander of Hikawa Jinja," she answered.

He nodded. "And do you know who my grandfather was?"

This time, she shook her head.

"My grandfather was Kino Tenmei, the founder of all Shishu," he told her. "It was their decision that I was ready to join Shishu at the early age of 12, two years younger than the youngest person to ever join Shishu prior. I have been a Shishu Blade for over three years."

"Twelve years old?" she exclaimed. "So, that's why you were so upset when I commented on your age..."

Ryoku shook his head and gave her a lopsided smile. "Don't fret about it, Tsukino-san. No offense taken."

"Usagi," she said with a friendly grin. "Call me Usagi, Kino-san."

He blinked in surprise for a moment, then grinned. "Only if you call me Ryoku, Usagi."

"Okay, Ryoku-san," she agreed with a nod of her head. "Say, Ryoku-san..."

"Yes?" he prompted as she trailed off.

"Chiba-san said that you're not going to be really busy until your injuries heal, right?"

"Did you have to bring that up?" he groaned, grimacing.

Usagi laughed. "I was wondering, Ryoku-san, if you'd like to be my sponsor for a while? After all, you probably won't have that much to do until then."

"Me?" he said, surprised. "Why me?"

"Well, you were the first person I met when I came here," she told him. "And it's because there're a few things we have in common, like our being orphans and our being the same age. But mostly because we're friends. Right, Ryoku-san?"

"Friends, huh?" he said as he leaned back in his chair. "Well, I guess I have no choice, then. After all, I'm the type of person who would do almost anything for a friend."

"Thank you, Ryoku-san!" Usagi cheered as she stood up and hopped up and down happily.

"No need to go overboard...," Ryoku muttered, but smiled nonetheless. "Anyway, as your new sponsor, I'll be taking you around the Lower Grounds tomorrow to get you familiarized with the important sites and facilities. You should get some sleep. We're going to have a long day tomorrow."

"All right," she said as she turned to leave. Before she went, she turned back around and, on an impulse, hugged him. "Thank you again, Ryoku-san," she said and left, leaving Ryoku staring after her in surprise.

"Why do I have the feeling that she's going to be a handful?" he sighed as he slumped back into his chair. "Oh, well," he said with a small grin as he turned back to his journal, still lying open on his desk, reached for his pen and began to write. "At least, she's not boring."

* * *

Author's Note: And another chapter is complete. In case you're wondering why I'm taking so long to get to when Usagi finally becomes Sailor Moon, it's because I'm try to make this alternate reality as detailed as I can. I worked on the history of this world in the Prologue and Chapter 1, and the characters in this chapter. The next chapter is going to be about how Sailor Moon comes to be, so if you've been waiting for that, then there you go. Next chapter. The twist I give to the birth of Sailor Moon should prove... interesting.

Disclaimer: All original materials belong to their respective owners. Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi and a bunch of big companies. No copyright infringement is intended.

Questions? Comments? Anything?  
Email: jasonulloa (at) hotmail (dot) com

Copyright© 2004, 2007 Jason C. Ulloa  
All Rights Reserved.


	4. Chapter 3

The Brooch  
By Jason C. Ulloa

Chapter 3

Lower Grounds - Sendai Hill, Hikawa Jinja, Tokyo, Japan.  
August 3, 1992. 7:28 A.M.

"Good morning, Usagi-chan!" Minako called out as her friend arrived.

"Good morning, Minako-chan," Usagi said and yawned.

"Long night?" Minako asked, her head tilted inquisitively.

"Ryoku-san had everyone clean the place top to bottom last night," she explained. "We didn't finish until 1:00 A.M."

Minako winced. "Why?"

Usagi frowned irritably. "Because of that idiot, Ken! He thought it would be funny to start a food fight last night. That dummy got a third of the boys involved before Ryoku-san put a stop to it."

"But why did everyone have to clean up?"

"He wouldn't say. However, after we were finished, I went down to his room and asked him again. He said that the mass punishment was to serve two purposes. The first was to remind us of how precious our food supply is and that we shouldn't waste it by throwing it at each other. The second was to ensure that this never happened again by making everyone blame their punishment on the ones who started it." Usagi let out an angry grunt. "Well, we're all mad at Ken and his friends right now, so I don't think they'll ever do it again."

Minako laughed. "I wish I could've been there to see it." She turned and motioned for her friend to follow her. "So, how're you faring so far? Is life here becoming easier for you, yet?" Usagi nodded. "I'm not surprised. After all, you've got Ryoku-sama as your mentor." She sighed enviously. "You're lucky, you know. It's rare for Shishu Blades to act as mentors, since they're so busy, not to mention the sad fact that you never know when another Blade will die fighting the Dark Kingdom."

"Well, I only asked because Chiba-san made Ryoku-san cut back on almost all of his duties until he was completely healed," Usagi explained. "I thought that he would be bored out of his head while doing nothing but recovering, so I asked him if he could be my sponsor."

Her friend stopped and looked at her askance. "Are you sure that's all?" she asked.

Usagi blinked, unsure if there was a double meaning in that question. "Is something wrong, Minako-chan?"

"Wrong?" Minako said, laughing sheepishly. "Ah, nothing, nothing. Pay no attention to me..."

She gave the short-haired blonde a bewildered look, but decided to drop the subject. "At any rate, Ryoku-san told me that we would be deciding where I'm supposed to work today."

"Oh, it's that time already, huh?" Minako said knowingly. "So, where do you think you want to end up? I don't think you want to work with the Builders or Farmers. Too much work if you ask me. The Builders are always fixing some building, or putting up a new one because there's no more space in the old one. The Farmers are worse; there's always a need for food and not nearly enough land or livestock to produce it with."

Usagi grimaced and nodded as she started following Minako again. Neverending work? Sounded too much like the slave cell.

"The Medical Corps is full up. Good luck trying to get in. The only reason either Ami or I am in is because Ami's mom is the lead doctor and I work in the Garden."

"The Garden?"

"Yeah, it's really cool. I'll tell you more about it later. Anyway, you're not old enough to be a Teacher, and we have more than enough Cooks and Repairmen..." Minako stopped as she reached the top of the stone stairs that lead to the top of Sendai Hill. "All that's left is the Path of Religion," she said as she gestured toward the cluster of religious buildings ahead of them.

"Religion?" Usagi repeated as if trying out the word. "You mean, like Rei-chan?"

"Well, yeah, I guess, but there's more than just Shinto, which is what Rei-chan practices. There're all sorts of different religions, although Rei-chan's grandpa often says that it didn't use to be that way."

"Huh?" Usagi asked, both confused and curious.

"Hino-sama once told me, when I was visiting with Rei-chan, that there used to be mainly three different religions in Japan: Shinto, which is what Rei's family practices; Buddhism; and Catholicism. Now that the Dark Kingdom has pretty much taken over the world, there's a little bit of every religion everywhere." Minako made a sweeping gesture with her right hand, indicating all the buildings in front of her. "Even here."

Out of the main building of the Hikawa Jinja, Rei stepped outside, wearing her usual red and white shrine miko garb. When she caught sight of the others, she smiled and waved to her friends, then started to walk toward them. "Good morning, Minako-chan, Usagi-chan."

"Good morning, Rei-chan," Usagi replied.

"Mornin', Rei-chan!" Minako also replied. "Feeling any better this morning?"

"Much better," the raven-haired miko agreed. "Thanks for those herbs you gave me. The pain's all gone today."

"Good, good," she said, nodding her head in satisfaction. "And Nurse Minako cures yet another patient."

Rei resisted the temptation to roll her eyes. "It was just a headache. Don't blow it out of proportion."

"Aw, you're no fun," Minako pouted, then turned to Usagi. "Anyway, I've got to get to work soon. I wanted to show you the Garden, but that can wait until later. After all, since you're going to be choosing where to work today, why not ask Rei about religion? I'd tell you more about the Garden, but we're all full up and I don't wanna get your hopes up for nothing."

"Oh, is it that time for her already?" Rei asked, surprised. She then turned to Usagi. "So, have you figured it out, yet?"

Usagi shrugged helplessly. "Not really..."

Rei stared at her incredulously. "You've got to be joking. You've spent days with Ryo-kun learning about this place and you still haven't figured out what you want to do?"

"That's another reason why I brought her here," Minako interjected.

"Oh, I see," Rei said, nodding to herself. "You figure that if you can't make it elsewhere, you could always settle for the Path of Religion, right?" She turned a cold glare at Usagi. "I hope you're not thinking that it would be easy. If that's what you're thinking, I advise that you forget it and just become a Builder or something. This path is serious and full of hard work. And it's the same with Shinto as it is with Buddhism, Christianity, Judaism, Muslim, and so on."

Usagi almost sighed to herself. More hard work. She should've known. Well, it couldn't hurt to ask. At least, then Rei would think she was at least serious about wanting to find out about it and not just giving up because it sounded too hard. That speech of hers was one of the main reasons behind this decision, too.

"Well, it's not like most people follow the Path of Religion because they're religious," Rei continued with a vexed sigh. "Mostly, the people who follow the Path end up helping to maintain the barrier that protects us."

"Isn't the reason why the barrier is as large as it is, is because of the number of people helping to maintain it?" Usagi asked.

"That's partially right," she agreed. "However, it's mainly because of the holy grounds that we maintain that keeps the Dark Kingdom out. It doesn't matter which religion that does the blessing; as long as the land has been ceremonially blessed, the Dark Kingdom cannot enter. It is with the combined will of all the religious practitioners that we can extend the barrier as far as we have."

"And in order to keep the barrier up at all times, they have to have people awake at all times, concentrating on keeping up the barrier," Minako added. "It's a really boring job, right, Rei-chan?"

"Really boring," she huffed, nodding emphatically. "Nothing but sitting in a room other priests, everyone concentrating their will on the barrier and chanting. But it takes a lot out of you sometimes, especially if you have border duty late at night, like at midnight."

"How long do you usually have to do border duty?" Usagi asked, feeling a little sorry for the raven-haired miko for having to stay up late at night so often, from the sound of it. After having to stay up so late, even if it was only until 1:00 A.M., she could understand how hard it was to go through something like that.

"Border duty shifts are six hours long," she stated with a slight grimace.

"You mean, you sometimes have to stay up from midnight to 6:00 A.M.?!?" Usagi exclaimed, flabbergasted.

"Every eight days, actually," she replied with a shrug. "We stand our duty days every other day, moving one shift each day."

"And her duty day is tomorrow, too," Minako added.

"Don't remind me," Rei grumbled, then sighed ruefully. "And it's a midnight shift, too..."

"They have four shifts," Minako explained to Usagi. "Midnight, Morning, Noon, and Evening. Midnight to 6, 6 to noon, then noon to 6 and 6 to midnight again."

"Oh...," Usagi said thoughtfully as she took that information in.

"Usagi! Where are you?" a voice called out from the bottom of the stone steps.

"Ah! Ryoku-san! I was supposed to meet him by the Shishu training grounds after his physical examination this morning," Usagi explained hurriedly as she started to leave.

"I heard from Ami-chan that Ryo-kun's supposed to be off light duty today," Rei mentioned as she followed Usagi to the stairs. "Mind if I come with you, Usagi-chan? I want to ask him how his exam went."

"Hey, wait for me! I'm going, too!" Minako added and started after them.

"Don't you have to go to work, Minako-chan?" Rei asked pointedly. "Midou-san won't like it if you go to work late again."

"Kyaa! You're right!" she realized and spun around toward the direction of the Garden. "Usagi-chan, let me know later how it turned out, okay?" With one quick glare at Rei over her shoulder, she dashed around the corner of one of the many religious structures and disappeared from view.

"And this round goes to me," Rei said quietly to herself under her breath as she grinned victoriously toward the spot Minako had vanished from.

"What was that, Rei-chan? I didn't hear what you said."

"Never mind that. Ryo-kun's waiting for you. Let's go."

* * *

Lower Grounds - Sendai Hill, Hikawa Jinja, Tokyo, Japan.  
August 3, 1992. 7:54 A.M.

"Usagi!" Ryoku called out as he made his way toward Sendai Hill. "Where are you?" She wasn't at the training grounds where he asked her to meet him after the physical, so he went looking for her.

She wasn't back at the Orphans' Quarters, nor was she down near Stores. He would've thought that she would've went there, since she had complained to him about having barely any clothing to wear besides what she arrived in, which was slightly tattered as well. He had briefly mentioned that place to her, telling her that she would be able to get various items from there. He hadn't gone into very much detail, as he was planning on explaining the place in more detail once the various items he had already had requisitioned for her as her mentor became available.

Well, she wasn't there, so the next logical choice would be to see if she was with any of her friends. Since she didn't have very many friends at the Orphans' Quarters - although he was pretty sure that Osaka girl was starting to make friends with her - he went to Sendai Hill, since that was where he could usually find either Rei, at her shrine, or Minako, at the Garden. He had already seen Ami at his physical, so he knew she wasn't with her.

"Ryoku-san!"

"Usagi?" He turned toward the stone stairs and looked up in time to see Usagi coming down the steps with Rei trailing not too far behind. Bingo. Third time's the charm, as they say. "Good morning, Rei," he added, bowing slightly to her.

"Good morning, Ryo-kun," Rei replied, bowing back and smiling.

"I'm sorry, Ryoku-san," Usagi apologized. "I-"

He raised a hand, quickly cutting her off. "Forget about it. I'm not upset."

"Really?" she asked, relieved.

"Really," he nodded. "Actually, while I was searching for you, I happened to remember something that we really need to do today."

Usagi gave him a curious look. "What's that, Ryoku-san?"

"That will come later," he told her, holding up an admonishing finger. "First thing's first; he need to see about finding you a place to work."

"How was your physical exam, Ryo-kun?" Rei asked, still smiling.

"I'm 100 percent better, Rei," he stated with a reassuring grin. "All my injuries have healed and I can be put back on normal duty again."

"Does this mean that you'll be too busy to be my mentor, now that you'll be on regular duty again?" Usagi asked worriedly.

He shook his head. "Mentors aren't just a temporary thing, Usagi. Even when the person becomes knowledgeable enough to become self-sufficient, there will always be times when that person will need help, advice, or even if it's just someone to talk to when things get hard." He placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder and smiled. "Besides, we live under the same roof. You know that my door is always open if anyone wants to see me. Especially you or any of my other friends. Right, Rei?" he asked, glancing over toward her.

Rei had been frowning at seeing him place his hand on Usagi's shoulder so casually, but quickly wiped it from her face as they both turned to look at her. "Right," she quickly agreed, nodding. Her annoyance dissipated when she saw Usagi's worry lift from her face, replaced by the smile that she gave both her and Ryoku. He was only trying to make her feel better; that was all. Now she felt a little silly for getting worked up over nothing.

"Ryo-kun, do you mind if I join you and Usagi-chan?" she asked. "I don't have anything that needs to be done for most of today, so..."

"Sure!" Usagi said happily. "It's all right. Right, Ryoku-san?"

"If you say so," he agreed. "After all, we're all friends here, right?"

"Okay!" she cheered, her spirits lifted. "Rei-chan, Ryoku-san, let's go!" She grabbed Rei's hand in her right hand and Ryoku's hand in her left, then took off running, dragging the two behind her.

"Hey! What are you doing, you idiot?!?" Rei shouted as she tried to regain her balance after being yanked off her feet. "I'm not a rag doll, so quit dragging me like one!"

Ryoku was having a better time of keeping his balance. "Do you even know where we're supposed to be going?" he asked, then sighed. Best to let her get it out of her system first.

It looked like it was going to be one of those days.

* * *

Lower Grounds, Hikawa Jinja, Tokyo, Japan.  
August 3, 1992. 1:41 P.M.

After spending most of the morning going from workcenter to workcenter, Usagi was beginning to become disheartened. Every place that Ryoku or Rei had brought her to had explained about what they did and hand given her a kind of aptitude test to see if she could work there.

The results were... not quite satisfactory, to say the least.

"How can someone be so clumsy?" Rei asked, still astonished after seeing Usagi fail yet another test. "You can't cook, can't sew, can't farm, can't write kanji, can't-"

"We get the point," Ryoku muttered as he closed his hand over Rei's, which had been open after each finger ticked off the number of things that Usagi seemed to have difficulty in doing.

Usagi, on the other hand, looked to be on the verge of tears. "Can't I do anything right?" she wailed looking desperately at both Rei and Ryoku.

Rei's expression softened as she went over to her friend and took her hands in her own. "You shouldn't give up yet, Usagi-chan," she said encouragingly. "Not until you've done everything you can. And even then, you shouldn't give up. Not while Ryo-kun and I are here to help you find your way."

"Rei-chan..."

"Rei's right, Usagi," Ryoku added. "We haven't tried everything, yet." He looked thoughtful for a moment, then turned and motioned for the girls to follow him. "I think we should give it a rest for now. There's still something that needs to be done today."

"Where're we going?" Usagi asked as she released Rei's hands and quickly followed with Rei right behind her.

"Stores," he replied over his shoulder. "There are some things there that you'll need to pick up."

"Stores?" Usagi repeated, surprised. "I thought that-"

"Remember when I said I'd go more into depth over what Stores is?" he asked. "Well, I'll do it now.

"Stores is our main distribution center. Everything that we make, from food to clothing to tools and repair parts can be found there, except for medicinal items. The only exceptions to that are things that help cure common ailments like headaches, common diseases like colds or the flu, and bandages. Anything else, you have to get from Medical Stores, and only by prescription.

"If Stores doesn't have an item you need, then an order can be made to make the items that you need. However, everything that you can get from Stores costs a certain amount of credits. Right now, you don't have any, which is why we need to find you a place to work. After all, since you're over thirteen, you're now considered to be over the minimum allowed working age."

Usagi nodded. "Yeah, I know," she said as they started to approach the Stores building. "But why would Stores have something for me? I didn't order anything."

"I did," he told her. "You came here with very little besides the clothes on your back. As your mentor and as the head of the Orphans' Quarters, it's my responsibility that all the new residents have everything that they need." He led the girls into the Stores building and headed straight for the front counter while leaving the others to look around.

Usagi stared at all the things laid out on display. Boxes of food, labeled to show what they contained; clothing items like socks, underwear, undershirts, shoes, and more; cases of assorted tools; and so on. A rack of bokken in the corner caught her eye, so while Rei was busy looking through the clothing items for something, she made her way over to the rack and picked one up.

The bokken were expertly crafted and looked just like the swords that the Shishu Blades use except that, unlike bokuto, they had crossguards on their hilts, just like regular swords do. She remembered that Shingo was always asking Papa for a bokken, but Papa couldn't afford one at the time. So Shingo had tried to make his own version of a bokuto and practice with that. He was always saying that when he turned thirteen, he would start working for his bokken, unlike his lazy sister who didn't want to work until she turned sixteen. That damn brat. She wasn't lazy; she just didn't know what she wanted to do yet.

She still didn't.

A small tear rolled down her cheek as she continued to stare at the bokken. Shingo would never get his bokken now.

She had been thinking over that night over and over again whenever she couldn't sleep, which was still quite often. It wasn't that long ago, after all. At first, she wanted to blame herself for what had happened. She wasn't fast enough and slowed them down so that the Youma sentries were able to catch them. She hadn't kept quiet enough, and it was her scream that made the sentries chase them. She had even talked with Ryoku, and even Chiba-san, since he had come to visit at the time. They had both assured her that she wasn't at fault. Chiba-san had even told her that from what he had seen that day, even if she had run twice as fast, they wouldn't have made it before the Youma sentries could leap out of the shadows and slaughter them. In fact, her warning scream had bought them some time, since they had taken the time to leap out of the shadows earlier than they had planned, slowing them down a bit.

Hearing that had made her feel a little better, but there was still something inside her that wasn't so forgiving. The arrow through Mama's chest. The negative energy sphere that swallowed Shingo in its darkness. The arrow through Papa's throat. The Youma sentries did that to her family. They killed her family. Jadeite sent the Youma. Jadeite killed her family. Jadeite was a part of the Dark Kingdom. The Dark Kingdom killed her family. They all tried to kill her, too. They tried to kill her, but they failed. She was still alive. She was still alive and she would find a way to make them pay! She would...

"Usagi-chan?" Rei said in quiet, calming voice as she came up behind her. "Are you all right, Usagi-chan? Usagi-chan?"

"Hm? What?" Usagi said, blinking as she turned toward Rei while shaking her head to clear the feeling of disorientation from it. "What's wrong, Rei-chan? You look upset."

Rei stared at her. "What's wrong with ME? What's wrong with you? You didn't see the look on your face."

"Huh?" she said, completely perplexed. "What look?"

"You looked like you wanted to kill someone," she said quietly as she glanced over her shoulder toward where Ryoku was gathering several items together. "Look at your right hand."

Usagi almost gasped when she noticed her hand. The knuckles were all white. She noticed then that her hand also felt a little tight as well, as if she had been grasping something for a long time. Slowly and deliberately, she peeled her hand from the bokken's hilt and replaced the wooden sword in the rack where she had got it from.

"Are you all right, Usagi-chan?" Rei asked again, very concerned for her friend. "What happened?"

"I'm not sure," Usagi murmured. "I picked up the bokken, then started remembering my little brother, Shingo. Then, I started remembering about the night I lost my family. Then, after that... After that..."

"After that?" Rei prompted.

Usagi put a hand to her head and frowned worriedly. "After that... I can't remember. It's like I blacked out for a moment. All I can remember is hearing you calling my name." She turned a worried look to her friend. "Rei-chan, is there something wrong with me?"

Rei stared down at the ground, thinking. "I think you should ask Mizuno-hakase about this. She might have a better idea."

"What would Mizuno-hakase have a better idea about?" Ryoku asked, carrying a huge box in both hands.

"Um... Ryo-kun, that looks heavy!" Rei exclaimed as she went to grab the other end of the box.

"Are you trying to change the subject?" he asked sternly. "Please don't. If something is wrong, I want to know. I won't be able to help, otherwise." He noticed Usagi and Rei exchange looks. "All right, then. We can wait until we take these back to Usagi's room. We can talk there. Is that better?" Usagi nodded. "All right. Usagi, there's a smaller box still on the counter. You can carry that. Now, let's go."

They were silent all the way back to the Orphans' Quarters.

* * *

Orphan's Quarters, Hikawa Jinja, Tokyo, Japan.  
August 3, 1992. 1:41 P.M.

"I see...," Ryoku said quietly as Usagi went into the bathroom to try on one of the new outfits that he had gotten her. He hoped that he had gotten her sizes right. Later, she could go get her underclothes herself. The remaining credit he had left with the Storekeeper should be enough for what she would need. "I think I know what she's going through."

"You do?" Rei asked.

"I've seen this happen with a couple of people that had been rescued from Dark Kingdom slave cells with family, only to lose them in the middle of clashes between us Blades and the Youma sentries," he explained loud enough for Usagi to hear inside the bathroom. "We don't have the manpower we used to, and more and more people die at the hands of the sentries, despite all of our efforts to save them. We can't save everyone," he said bitterly. "We're just not strong enough.

"Sometimes, the survivors see something that reminds them of what, or rather, who they lost. They think about their lost loved ones and grow sad. However, occasionally something inside these people won't feel at ease unless they have vengeance. Some of them are aware of this desire, others are not, but it exists on one level or another, deep in their minds and hearts. Anger at the Dark Kingdom builds inside of them, turning into rage."

"Anger? Rage?" Usagi said from inside the bathroom. "I don't feel anything like that."

"Not now, at least," Ryoku agreed, "but what about when you blacked out? Almost everyone that are not aware of their 'inner rage', as we tend to call it, tends to release it whenever they black out. It's as if they don't want to admit that they have those types of emotions, so they black it out from their own minds. But, deep down, it's still there, waiting for something to trigger it."

"Are you sure, Ryoku-san?" Usagi asked as she exited the bathroom, wearing a white shirt and light blue trousers with a black belt. "I mean, it could just as well be something else, after all."

Ryoku sighed. "You could be right," he relented. "Anyway, how do you feel now, Usagi? Like your new clothes? I hope I got the sizes right."

"It's a little loose around the chest and waist, but otherwise it's fine," she told him as she went over and hugged him. "Thank you so much for the new clothes. You have no idea how much I wanted to get out of those," she said, gesturing toward the discarded clothes still lying on the bathroom floor. She stood back up and spun around in a circle. "So, how do I look, Rei-chan?"

"Like a guy picked out your clothing," Rei joked. "Otherwise, you look much better." She gave her friend a thoughtful look. "Have you ever considered wearing your hair up?"

"Huh? Well, I used to wear it up in odango before the Dark Kingdom captured us," she said, running a hand idly through her hair. "It's been so long, I'm not sure I remember how to do it."

"I'll tell you what," Ryoku said as he stood up. "Why don't you and Rei work on that and put away your stuff while I check in with Setsuna-san. We can try again when you're ready."

"Okay," Usagi agreed with a bob of her head.

"Then, I'll see you later," he said as he headed for the Nurse's Office. She would be there at this time of day, rather than her room.

"Ryo-niichan!" Hotaru greeted as he came down the stairs to the ground floor. "How are you feeling today? I heard from Setsuna-mama that you went to get a physical exam so you could go back to full duty again."

"That's right, Hotaru-chan," he agreed as he regarded the young girl that he thought of as his younger sister... well, youngest sister. "I'm 100 percent better and ready to stomp Youma heads again."

Hotaru was the first person that he had rescued from the Dark Kingdom by himself, back when he was still twelve years old. She had been nine years old at the time and had just lost her parents when one of the few remaining shrines besides Hikawa Jinja and Meiji Jinja were still active. It was when one of those shrines fell that he had saved her life. Since she seemed especially small and frail to him, he had even helped Setsuna raise the girl whenever he had the time between patrols and battles. It was during that time that little Hotaru had become another younger sister to him. He still missed Makoto and prayed constantly for her to awaken, but until that time, he still had Hotaru. He was sure that once Makoto woke from her coma, she would come to love her as much as he did.

Hotaru smiled at Ryoku's confident boast. "Well, just be more careful next time, okay, Ryo-niichan? You always seem to be the one taking the most injuries."

"That's not true," he complained. "Who told you that?"

"Mamoru-san."

Ryoku grimaced. "He told you to say that, didn't he?"

Hotaru stared at him in shock. "How'd you know...?"

He shook his head. "Never mind," he sighed tiredly, then smiled down at her. "I'll be more careful. I promise."

The younger girl nodded and smiled again as she hugged him. "Thank you, Ryo-niichan!"

"Hotaru-chan, is Setsuna-san in her office right now?" he asked after she released him.

"Yes, she's taken care of someone right now," she told him. "Nora-chan fell down the stairs an hour ago."

He sighed again. That half-American girl was ever so accident-prone. "Thank you, Hotaru-chan," he said as he went to go see Setsuna. "I'll see you later."

"Bye!" Hotaru waved and ran off.

"Setsuna-san?" he called loud enough to be heard through the closed door. "May I come in?"

"Enter," came the softer reply.

Ryoku walked into the Nurse's Office and sat down. Setsuna's office was like any other Nurse's Office he had ever seen; the same medical books and charts, with the same medical instruments and so on. However, what made Setsuna's office different was two-fold. One, she was neat. Very neat. One would be hard pressed to find something out of place or a speck of dust in this office. And two, she had a pot of water that was always kept hot and ready for making tea.

It was almost impossible to imagine Setsuna without tea.

"So, what did Mizuno-hakase have to say, Ryoku-san?" she asked as she looked up from the paperwork she was currently filling out.

"Clean bill of health," he reported with a smug grin. "However, both she and Mamoru seem to be of the same opinion that I take way too many risks out on the field."

"They're not the only ones, you know," she told him. "A lot of people think that way. That you're going out of your way to hunt down and kill Youma, that is."

"It's my job," he replied simply.

"But you're overdoing it," she told him. "One man can only do so much. One of these days you will reach too far and get yourself killed. Do you know how that would make Hotaru feel? Or Ami, Rei and Minako for that matter? What about all the children here who look up to you as a hero? How do you think they would feel if you died?"

"Okay! Okay!" he snapped, then sighed and lowered his head. "I get the point."

Setsuna regarded the young Blade calmly for a moment as she reached over toward a tray that held her favorite teacup and a few extra cups. "Would you like some tea, Ryoku-san?" she asked. "I've got some green tea, but I can prepare oolong or some Earl Grey if you prefer."

"Green is fine," he replied quietly.

She nodded and took her cup and one extra as she started to prepare the tea. "You know, both Mizuno-hakase and I have been speculating on why you seem to throw yourself into your work as much as you do," she told him. "The most obvious reason would be for vengeance, of course. Even if you deny that you wish to seek it, you still desire it unconsciously. After all, they took everything from you; your old life, your old home, and your family. Even if Makoto is still alive, until she wakes from her coma, it's just as if she is dead. More than enough reason to desire vengeance."

"Tell me something I don't know," he muttered sourly.

"All right. We think we've been seeing a pattern of sorts," she explained. "When you first started fighting as a Blade, you almost never got injured. But, as we lost more and more Blades, you started getting injured more and more often. At first, we thought that it might have been because you felt that you wanted to punish yourself for failing to help your fellow Blades, but we dismissed that idea. It didn't seem to fit your personality." She poured out tea for herself and for him and handed him his cup.

Ryoku accepted his cup and nodded his thanks. "So, what is my reason, then?" he asked pointedly after sipping from his cup.

"We think that you're trying to take up the slack that the deaths of all the other Blades had left behind. In other words, you're trying to do the work of many Blades instead of one, which is why you always come back with so many injuries. You take on way too much and sooner or later, that is going to kill you." She gave him a cold, hard stare. "If you die, then where do you think we will be? Mamoru depends on you as his best fighter. If he loses you-"

"Enough," Ryoku cut her off and stood up, setting down his cup.

"Ryoku-san..."

"I know what you're trying to say, Setsuna-san," he said as he turned toward the door. "And you may be right. But, unless we start gaining more Blades, then what has to be done, has to be done. I promised Hotaru-chan that I would be more careful. I don't intend to go back on that. However, I can't promise that I will back down. I won't. Our safety and even our lives depend on it.

"I know that I could die any day. Every Blade knows that. We can't control that. What we can control is how much effort we put into protecting our loved ones." He walked over to the door and opened it. "Setsuna-san."

"Yes?"

"Please tell Nora-chan that I said that she should be more careful when going up and down the stairs," he told her, then left.

Setsuna glanced down from the door to the half-empty teacup that Ryoku left behind and sighed sadly. After she threw the leftover tea out the window, she set the used cup aside and refilled her cup, then went back to finishing her report. Nora would have to stay off her left foot for the rest of the week, but otherwise she was fine. She was lucky to have gotten just a sprained ankle and not a broken leg.

Wait. How did he know about Nora?

* * *

Orphan's Quarters, Hikawa Jinja, Tokyo, Japan.  
August 3, 1992. 1:52 P.M.

"Rei-chan, do you really think that what Ryoku-san said is true?" Usagi asked after a long while.

Rei paused after tying up the right side of Usagi's hair into an odango and regarded her seriously. "He's dealt with a lot of people who have lost family to the Dark Kingdom, including myself. I think what he's said is pretty much true. I know I felt that way after Dad was killed and Mom followed him afterward."

Usagi stared down at the floor. "Rei-chan, can I tell you something?"

"What?" she said, staring at her without understanding. "What are you taking about? Of course you can tell me something. You can tell me anything."

"I mean, can you promise not to tell Ryoku-san?"

Rei stared at her as comprehension sank in. "...I see," she finally said. "Usagi, I promise I won't tell him."

"Today wasn't the first time that that has happened to me," Usagi admitted.

"Is that your big secret?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. "I thought it was going to be more serious than that."

"I'm not finished," she told her. "It was a few days ago. I was having a nightmare where my family was being killed over and over again in front of my eyes. Not only that, but everyone I ever met was being killed, too. You, Ryoku-san, Ami-chan, Minako-chan, Chiba-san... Everyone. There was so much blood everywhere..." Tears were starting to form in Usagi's eyes. "It was so horrible. And when they were done with them, they turned their eyes toward me. That was when I woke up, sitting straight up in bed. I'm still surprised I didn't scream.

"It took me a while to calm down, but eventually I did. However, those horrible images wouldn't go away. They stayed in my mind, torturing me. After a while, I felt myself black out. I don't know what happened during the time I blacked out, but when I regained consciousness, I found myself standing outside near the border with Ryoku-san's sword in my hand."

"You're the one who took it?!?" Rei gasped, staring wide-eyed at her.

"You heard about it?" Usagi asked sheepishly.

"Heard about it? Ryo-kun was furious when he found his sword missing! Practically the entire Lower Grounds could hear him tearing the Orphans' Quarters apart searching for it."

"I put it back in his room while he was searching for it. Please don't tell him, Rei-chan," she pleaded.

Rei stared at Usagi for a moment, then laughed. "When I think about it, it seems almost like you pulled a practical joke on him. Anyway, don't worry about it. I won't say a thing."

"Thank you, Rei-chan!" Usagi shouted, hugging her friend.

"All right, already!" she shouted, prying Usagi off of her. "No need to go that far. Still, why didn't you say anything to anyone about your problem then? Why wait until now?"

Usagi stared sheepishly down at the floor again. "I guess with Ryoku-san getting so angry over his sword and with everything else that happened... I, um... I sort of... well..."

"Please don't tell me that you forgot," Rei said, frowning.

"Okay," she complied.

Rei sighed as she got started with the other half of her hair. "You really are hopeless; you know that?"

* * *

Orphan's Quarters, Hikawa Jinja, Tokyo, Japan.  
August 3, 1992. 1:54 P.M.

Ryoku was about to knock on Usagi's door when a thought suddenly occured to him. Mamoru! He was always complaining about how cluttered the Admin Office was getting - not to mention their other offices - and how one of these days they were going to have to clean house. Well, perhaps he had a possible solution right here. There was only one way to find out.

"Come in!" Usagi called out after he knocked. When he opened the door, he paused in surprise.

"What do you think?" Rei asked, noting the reaction.

"I think she looks like a brand new woman," he said, giving Usagi an appraising look. "You did a marvelous job on her hair, Rei."

"Thanks," she said, then turned to Usagi. "Do you think you can remember how to do it now?"

"I think so," Usagi said, feeling one of the hairbuns on her head. "Thank you, Rei-chan."

"Usagi, I think there's another place we can try," he told her. "After that, I think we should give it a rest for today. All right?"

"Okay," she agreed. "Where're we going now?"

"Shishu headquarters, Administration Office."

"Shishu?" Usagi repeated curiously.

"You'll see," he replied, then turned to Rei. "Are you still coming with us, Rei?"

The raven-haired miko shook her head as she stood up. "As much as I would like to, I'm going to have to pass."

Ryoku nodded. "Oh, right. Midnight shift, tomorrow morning, right?" Rei nodded. "Well, I'll be sure to let you know how it goes, then."

Rei smiled gratefully. "Thank you, Ryo-kun."

"No problem," he replied, then turned to Usagi. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah!" she said enthusiastically as she jumped to her feet. "Let's go! I know I'll get this one!"

"We can only hope, Usagi," Ryoku replied. "Let's go."

* * *

Shishu Headquarters, Hikawa Jinja, Tokyo, Japan.  
August 3, 1992. 2:11 P.M.

Usagi hadn't realized it before, but the Shishu headquarters building was right next to the training grounds. She felt kind of stupid for not noticing it before, but she quickly let it go. Now was not the time for feeling stupid.

"So, how is our young Master Blade doing today?" a voice called from one of the second-story windows. "Did Mizuno-hakase finally say you can come out and play?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, Sanzou," Ryoku called back. "Hey, is Chiba in there? I need to see a man about a job."

"A job?" Sanzou asked, then noticed Usagi behind him. "Ah. I see. Wait, I think he's in. Let me check." He poked his head in for a moment, then stuck it back out the window. "Yep! He just went into his office."

"Thanks," he said, then turned to Usagi. "Well, let's hope for some good luck."

"Right," she agreed as the two entered the building.

Usagi glanced around as Ryoku led her through the building. Compared to the Orphans' Quarters, this place was filthy. The place looked as if it hadn't been swept or dusted in a couple of months. In some of the rooms it looked like someone tried to keep it in order, but failed to keep it up for long. The second floor looked better than the first, but here, too, were signs of neglect. Not that she thought it was intentional. With the number of people they had, their busy schedules, and the size of the building, it was amazing that it was in the condition that it was in. Ryoku had told her what kind of job he hoped that he could get her, but she didn't think that she would be able to take care of all this by herself, even working all day.

Finally, they reached the Admin Office. "Ready, Usagi?"

"I hope so," she replied nervously.

Ryoku stepped forward and knocked on the door. "Enter," Mamoru's voice called from within. "Ryoku!" he said, grinning from his desk as soon as he saw his friend. "Good to see you're back!"

"It's good to be back," he replied. "One measly little border patrol just wasn't cutting it for me, you know.

"Anyway, as much as I would love to hear about everything that has been going on in my absence, I am here for another reason," he explained. "Remember when you told me that you thought that we needed some help in maintaining this place?"

"I remember," he replied. "We're going to start hiring people tomorrow."

"Well, could you possibly look at one person today?"

Mamoru glanced behind him at Usagi. "Her?"

"Yes."

"I don't see why not," he decided with a shrug. "We need the help anyway. She can clean, right?"

"Well...," Ryoku hesitated.

Mamoru raised an eyebrow. "I know that tone of voice. Don't tell me she can't."

"I'm not really sure," he admitted. "She's a bit clumsy, but very enthusiastic. I'm sure she'd do a good job if you give her a chance."

He gave Usagi a scrutinizing glance before turning back to Ryoku again. "Let me guess; you've already tried several other jobs, right? No good?"

"No good."

He nodded knowingly and turned his gaze back to Usagi. He studied her for a while before turning back to Ryoku again. "All right. I'll let her work here on two conditions. One, she has to show improvement within two weeks. And two, Ryoku, since you are responsible for her, you will have to ensure that she improves. So, for two weeks, you are off of patrol duty."

Ryoku went wide-eyed. "W-what?!? You've got to be joking!"

Mamoru gave him a serious look. "No joke." His expression softened slightly. "You want to make sure she succeeds, don't you? Then, you can do this for at least two weeks. It's not that bad. Think of it as a vacation, or something."

Usagi glanced between the two Blades, looking very nervous. "Um... I don't want to be a burden on Ryoku-san, Chiba-san..."

"Don't worry, Tsukino-san," he stated as he rose from his desk. "I know what you're thinking, but this is for more than just his taking care of his ward." He paused, waiting until he had Ryoku's full attention, then grinned. "We have new recruits, Ryoku. And you're going to train them."

"Me?!?" the younger Shishu exclaimed. "Now I KNOW you've got to be joking! No one's gonna listen to a fifteen-year old kid teach them how to fight, 3rd class or not!" Ryoku flung an arm behind him, gesturing outside the office. "What about Sanzou? He's better teaching material than I am anyway!"

Mamoru shook his head as he stepped over to his friend and placed his hands encouragingly over his friend's shoulders. "Look, Ryoku. Regardless of your age, you are a 3rd class Blade. Not only that, but you are also functionally the third-in-command for our Shishu forces. If Sanzou and I die, you're it. It will be up to you to lead Shishu, just like your father did before you, and your grandfather before him. You have a legacy to live up to."

"Dammit, Chiba," he muttered sullenly. "Haven't I told you that I don't like people treating me like I'm my father's son? I am Kino Ryoku, 3rd class Blade; not Kino Ryoku, Colonel Kino Ken's son or General Kino Tenmei's grandson."

He nodded soberly. "I know that all too well, my friend," he replied as he dropped his hands to his sides. "But if Kino Ryoku is going to be his own man, then he's going to have to forget that he's a fifteen-year old boy teaching older students, and remember that he's a 3rd class Blade teaching new Recruit Blades."

Ryoku's expression turned introspective as his feet idly took him to the window, where he could stare outside and think. Mamoru glanced over toward Usagi and gestured for her to follow him outside. "Is something wrong, Chiba-san?" she asked as she followed him out.

"No, and you can call me Mamoru, if you don't mind," he replied as he closed the door behind him. "It's just that this is a big responsibility I've placed before him and he knows that. What he teaches those new recruits could very well mean the difference between whether they live or die on the battlefield. That's a lot for one person to take in at first."

"Are you sure that he can handle it, Mamoru-san?" she worriedly as she stared at the door to the office. "I know I could never do it."

"I wasn't lying when I said that if Sanzou and I die, he would be in charge," he told her. "I need him to be ready in case that should never happen. This is one of the first steps toward that goal."

"I see..."

"Tsukino-san?"

"Yes?" she asked, turning to look at the Shishu leader. "Oh, and I don't mind if you call me Usagi," she added with a small smile.

Mamoru smiled back and nodded, then turned to look at the office door. "I know this may sound a little cold, but I sincerely hope that he never becomes leader of Shishu," he said with an expressionless look on his face.

Usagi gave him a confused look. "Why is that, Mamoru-san?"

"I never became leader because someone chose me, Usagi-san," he told her. "I became leader because someone made a wrong decision and was killed in battle because of it. I don't want him to take command with that on his conscience. It's not something that's easy to live with."

Usagi was about to say something in response when the door opened, revealing Ryoku with the most sober expression she had seen on the young Blade. Her heart went out to the poor boy because of what his mind must be going through and she tentatively reached out to touch his arm. His gaze followed her arm until it reached her face. His expression lightened enough for him to smile gratefully before turning to regard Mamoru.

"How long until I start?"

"You begin tomorrow, 0630."

Ryoku nodded and turned to Usagi. "You know the way back, right? I need to be alone for a while, so could you please go back without me?"

"O-okay," she agreed uncertainly, giving her friend a concerned look as he shuffled past her. She continued to watch with Mamoru as he turned around the corner at the end of the hallway and left their sight.

"He needs time to sort it out in his head," Mamoru said as he turned back toward his office. "He's a strong kid. He'll be fine. Trust me."

Usagi followed him back into his office. "Um, Mamoru-san, when am I supposed to start work? You haven't told me yet."

"Oh, right," he said as he reached over and opened one of the drawers of his desk and pulled out a ring of keys. "This is a copy of every key you'll need to get into any of the rooms in this building," he told her as he handed her the keyring. "This is supposed to go to the person I was going to put in charge of the janitorial division-" He paused to smile at Usagi, "-but I think I'll leave it with you instead. I have a good feeling about you, Usagi-san. I think you'll do fine."

Usagi stared at the ring of keys in her hands for a moment before giving Mamoru a beaming smile. "Oh, thank you, Mamoru-san! I promise I'll do my best so I won't let you down!"

"Well, we'll see how it goes," he replied as he sat down at his desk. "You'll come in tomorrow at 7:30 A.M. and start work at 8:00. Understand?"

"I understand," she acknowledged seriously.

"Good. I'll see you tomorrow, then."

* * *

Hikawa Jinja - Outer Grounds, Tokyo, Japan.  
August 3, 1992. 6:23 P.M.

"Hey, watch out!"

One young boy turned around and reflexively ducked just in time for the thrown baseball to pass where his head had previously been. "Hey, ya jackass! Watch where you're throwin' that thing!"

"Tohru-kun! Watch your mouth!"

"Yes, Osaka-senpai," Tohru grumbled.

Naru sighed boredly. Why did she have to get stuck watching the smaller kids play outside? Sure, Meiou-sensei couldn't be everywhere. Sure, she had volunteered to work as an assistant for Meiou-sensei. However, did she HAVE to deal with Tohru? That little runt had quite a mouth on him for being so young. That last bit of profanity was considerably mild for him, but that was because she was out here.

After all, there wasn't an eleven-year old boy alive that would admit that he got his butt kicked by a girl, even if the girl was four years older than him.

"Hey, Rei-kun's up! Everyone move in!"

"Shut up!" Rei shot back as he took a few practice swings.

Naru watched as most of the outfielders moved in several meters and shook her head. It wasn't the boy's fault he was a horrible batter. They always had to tease him about that. And his name. They liked to tell him he had a girl's name, too. Okay, so the poor boy got teased a LOT. It didn't help that they were kind of right on both counts, but still, they didn't have to tease. Well, she was here to make sure it didn't go too far.

The pitcher threw the ball and Rei swung. Strike one.

Same pitch, same miss. Strike two.

Well, maybe some encouragement was in order. "Come on, Rei-kun! Knock it clear past the border!"

"Fat fucking chance!"

"Say that again, Tohru-kun, and I'll knock YOU clear past the border! Get me?"

"Yes, ma'am!"

Naru couldn't help but grin. Ah, that felt good.

She could see Rei's expression set in determination as the pitcher began his wind-up. The ball was released and, with a loud roar, Rei swung the bat as hard as he could.

Everyone stared as the ball sailed over their heads, straight over center field.

"Holy shit...," Tohru murmured in complete disbelief.

Naru watched the ball as it flew, idly walking over to Tohru at third base and smacking him upside the head. Her eyes widened as she realized how far it was going. "Rei-kun, when I said to knock it past the border, I didn't mean it literally."

"Sorry, Osaka-senpai..."

Naru shook her head. "Well, it's kinda my fault, too. I shouldn't've let you guys play this far out."

"But we'd hit buildings if we didn't come out this far!"

"Kino-sama said he'd make me eat my glove if I broke another window!"

"Hey, aren't you gonna get the ball? That's my ball, you know!"

"Does this mean the game's over?"

"Shut up, stupid! Osaka-senpai's just got to get the ball back, that's all. Then the game'll go on."

"Yeah, you just wanna quit 'cause your side's winning."

"No, I don't!"

"You do, too!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Uh-huh!"

"Shut up!!!" Naru roared, silencing all the boys at once. "What makes you think I'm gonna get your ball? You hit it, you get it."

"But, Osaka-senpai, Kino-sama and Meiou-sensei don't want us going near the border."

"Yeah, they say it's too dangerous."

"You're the tough bi- I mean, girl," Tohru added. "So, you can do it." He smirked at her. "Unless you're scared."

Naru just looked at him. "Do you want to say that again?"

Tohru swallowed. "No."

She turned in the direction of the ball's flight path and sighed. "All right, fine. But if I get the ball, the game's over and we go back home. Got a problem with that?"

"No." "Yes."

"It's settled, then," she stated, ignoring them before they could start arguing between them. "I'll be back with your ball, then we're going home afterwards." With another sigh of long-suffering frustration, she marched off in the direction of the ball.

"Think a Youma'll get her?" one boy asked when she was out of hearing range.

"Hell, no!" Tohru replied with a snort. "I'd bet that bitch'd kill a Youma with her bare hands. I almost feel sorry for the Youma."

* * *

Outside Hikawa Jinja, Tokyo, Japan.  
August 3, 1992. 6:31 P.M.

"Are we there yet?"

"Shh! You idiot! Do you want those drooling beasts to hear us again? We just barely got away that last time!"

Artemis glanced at his companion and fought of a wince. He had to do that every time he looked at Luna. She looked more red than black with all those patches of blood-matted fur. If she looked that bad, he definitely didn't want to see what his sorry state must be. He was limping on his front right leg AND his hind left leg. That was why this trip was taking so damn long.

From the irritation in Luna's voice, the pace of this trip in such obviously hostile territory was taking its toll on her nerves. Not to mention the three Youma attacks that they had managed to stumble their way through. The third time was definitely NOT the charm.

"I'm sorry, Luna," he sighed. "I don't mean to be such a burden on you."

"Artemis, you're always a burden for me," she muttered. "But even so, I still can't leave you behind."

"Luna..."

"But, if you would just learn to keep your mouth shut, we wouldn't keep getting into these messes!" she chided. "Now, let's get going. I think we can make it there by sundown if we hurry."

Artemis sighed again and nodded. There was just no dealing with her at times. But, at least they were almost there.

The last few weeks since they had awoken from suspended animation had been hell. Utter, utter hell. The destruction of the Moon Kingdom hadn't been half as bad, from what little they could remember. When they had woken up, they had practically choked at the amount of negative energy they could sense. It permeated the very air down to the ground they walked on. Everything was covered in it. Soaked with it. It was everywhere.

It was like a nightmare, only they were wide awake.

It was easy to find each other. Just find the one thing out there that wasn't evil. Life energy stood out like a beacon in contrast. And two stood out like a towering bonfire, which was why they were first attacked when they reunited.

At first, they headed toward the Meiji Jinja, due to their sensing such a large area of sacred ground nearby. But, upon finding only ruins, they tried to find out where the survivors might have fled to. Reading through the diary of a woman named Kino Umi told them much of the history of what had happened since they had woken up. It had also given them a name: The Hikawa Jinja. Perhaps the one they were searching for was there.

And so, here they were, so close to their destination, but because of their injuries, the distance might as well be five times the distance going uphill.

"Artemis!" Luna hissed urgently.

"What?" he asked tiredly.

"Look out!" Her gaze pointed upward.

"Huh?" he asked and glanced up just in time to- "Mmrrrooooooooooww!"

...get beaned by a baseball.

"Only you could get flattened by a ball from out of nowhere," Luna grumbled as she tried to slap her partner awake. "You had better pray that no one heard you."

A low grumbling started sounding from a short distance away, causing the hairs on Luna's tail and back to stand on end. She slowly glanced back toward the way they had come and swallowed. It was moving closer.

"Artemis! Get up now, damn you! They're coming again!"

"What? Huh?" he asked, still trying to throw off the effects of a baseball-induced concussion.

"Artemis, move it or we'll die!" she screamed at him.

"Hey, is someone out here?" Naru asked as she stepped over the top of a mound of old building rubble and glanced down at the two cats. "Oh, my God! What're you two doing here?" she gasped as she ran down toward the cats. "You're a mess! You two're lucky to still be alive, you know. There're evil Youma out here that'll eat ya up if you aren't careful."

She reached down to grab the baseball and pocket it, then reached down to pick up Artemis. "Aw, it looks like your boyfriend's all banged up," she said to Luna. "I know someone that'll help him. We'll get you all cleaned up, too. What do ya say?"

"Meow!" Luna said, glancing toward the direction of the approaching Youma, then padded toward the Hikawa Jinja.

"Okay, okay," Naru said with a laugh as she started back the way she came. "No need to get so excited. It's not that far. Besides, there aren't any Youma around here..." She trailed off as she began to hear something in the distance.

"Meow! Meow!" Luna said again, this time more urgently. 'Come on! Let's go already!'

"I think we'd better go...," she said as she turned to run back toward the jinja. However, Luna hadn't gotten out of the way in time, and accidentally caused Naru to overadjust her step to avoid stepping on her and stumbled down the mound of building rubble.

"Ow...," she muttered as she glanced down at the white cat in her arms. He was severely scratched up and looked to have two twisted or broken legs - she was no vet, after all - but no other injuries. "Sorry 'bout that," she told him.

"Meow." 'It happens.'

Naru tried to stand up and stumbled again as her left leg gave out on her. "AAH!" she yelped as she fell. "Damn, I must've twisted or broken something." She reached over and grabbed a long, slightly bent metal pipe and tried to use it as a make-shift crutch while carrying Artemis in the other hand. "Gotta get going," she said, panic starting to show in her voice. "The border isn't that far. We'll be safe there."

As soon as she said that, the Youma sentries suddenly broke from their cover and started charging.

* * *

Lower/Outer Grounds Border, Hikawa Jinja, Tokyo, Japan.  
August 3, 1992. 6:48 P.M.

Ryoku stared out at the desolate expanse spread out beyond the border. Even though it was invisible, most Blades could sense the barrier's presence within a couple of kilometers. From his understanding, it had to do with the number of times a Blade passes through the barrier; they get attuned to it, in a sense.

Whenever he had a heavy load on his mind, he preferred to ponder his weighty thoughts while gazing through the barrier at the outside. Even if there was noting but ruin out there, it was calming. On the surface, there was nothing there. No people, no animals, no sound, no motion... Nothing. That perceived nothing helped him to relax, clear his mind, and think. Not many people could see it that way - they mostly saw just death and destruction - but he could, and often did.

He was just about to head back when he saw Usagi running up to him. Well, considering how easy it would be to spot him from the second floor of Shishu headquarters, he wasn't all that surprised that she found him. "Congratulations, Usagi. You've finally got a job," he said with a smile.

"Ryoku-san," she began, slightly out of breath from running, "you don't have to pretend you're not-"

"Not upset?" he interrupted, finishing her sentence for her. "I'm not. He was right; I'm a 3rd class Blade. I should act like one. To do otherwise would make that rank meaningless, and myself as well." He flashed a V-sign and gave her a confident grin. "Just wait 'til tomorrow. You'll see. I won't let anyone down."

"Ryoku-san...," Usagi said, staring at him, then smiled and nodded.

"AAAAAAAHH!"

Both Ryoku and Usagi spun toward the scream in unison. "That sounded like it came from outside," he said as he started running in the direction of the scream. "Usagi, go tell Sanzou and Mamoru what's going on! Hurry!"

"Right!" she shouted back and started running for Shishu headquarters.

"Tsukino-san! Tsukino-san!"

Usagi saw several children she recognized from the Orphan's Quarters running up to her. She was about to run past and tell them to talk to her later when she noticed something that made her slow to a stop. She remembered hearing from her friend, Naru, that Meiou-sensei wanted her to watch over this group of children for today.

She saw the children, but no Naru.

"Hiro-kun, where's Naru-chan?" she asked one of the boys. "Wasn't she supposed to be with all of you?"

"It's all Rei-kun's fault!" Hiro shouted, pointing at him. "If he hadn't hit the ball so far-!"

"It's not my fault!" Rei retorted angrily. "All of you moved in! One of you could've caught it before it went out of the border!"

Usagi whirled toward Rei. "The border? Then... Naru-chan...?"

"Osaka-senpai went after the ball for us, since Tohru-kun all but dared her to go after it," he accused.

"All of you, go to Shishu headquarters and tell either Sanzou-san or Chiba-san that Kino-san has gone after Naru-chan and may need help," she told the children, then turned and ran toward the direction she had heard the scream come from.

"Tsukino-san!" the children called out again, but Usagi was already out of earshot.

* * *

Outside Hikawa Jinja, Tokyo, Japan.  
August 3, 1992. 6:50 P.M.

It was fortunate that there were only three Youma sentries coming after her when there could have just as easily been more, or worse, Youma Hunters. Of course, that still didn't change the fact that there were still three Youma sentries coming after her. Even worse, her injury was hindering her forward progress greatly. She could've been to the border by now, if she wasn't injured.

The Youma sentries were closing in very quickly now. In one corner of her frightened mind, Naru figured that at her present pace, they would catch up to her before she could reach the border. She had tried to pick up her pace, but in doing so, she stumbled and almost fell, but caught her balance at the last minute. That was close. Falling would've doomed her for certain.

Panic was starting to overtake her senses as the lead sentry flung a small sphere of negative energy at her. However, in its eagerness, it loosed its dark missile way too early and the attack flew way too wide. However, the attack wasn't without its psychological effects.

"AAAAAAAAHH!" Naru screamed as she fumbled a step and fell, almost landing on Luna in the process.

"Mrroow!" Artemis grunted as he was forcefully ejected from Naru's arms from the force of the landing. "Mmmnnn...," he groaned as he tried to get to his feet, but slumped back down when he saw that Naru wasn't moving. "Luna!"

Luna got to her feet and ran over to where red-haired girl lay motionless. "She hit her head pretty hard, Artemis. Her forehead is bleeding," she told him, shaking her head.

"So, this's it?" he asked, shoulders slumped in defeat. "We come all this way, just to die when we're this close to safety?" He sighed, then gave her a solemn look. "Luna, just leave me here. You have to continue on and find the one we've been searching for."

"Artemis!"

"If we both die, then the world will eventually follow," he continued forcefully. "You have to live and make sure that you find the one that can stop the Dark Kingdom or everyone will die!"

"Artemis..."

"You know I'm right," he said with a calm smile as he turned to watch the Youma sentries draw closer.

Luna struggled with her emotions for what seemed to be an eternity before she clenched her eyes shut and started running toward the border.

"Thanks, Luna...," he sighed as he laid his head down and closed his eyes. If he had to die, then he would face it like a man... er, cat. He would wait and prepare himself. He just wished he could've spent more time with Luna doing more than just running for their lives.

The sounds of his demise were drawing steadily closer. Even if he was lying still, they would still be able to sense his life energy from that distance. It was only a matter of time. He winced as he heard the loud roaring of the Youma as they prepared to attack.

The sound of what he thought might be a human yell caused him to snap open his eyes and stare in disbelief and immense relief. Help had arrived! But his hope slowly began to turn into alarm. This warrior was a young boy! And he was alone, too! One boy against three Youma? He would be killed!

Artemis struggled to get back to his feet again. If he was doomed to die, then dammit, he might as well help this young warrior fight back. With a loud yowl, Artemis lunged for the closest Youma and tried to bite its leg. His distraction was enough for the boy to thrust his sword through the Youma, killing it. The boy spun around to face the other two Youma and swung at the nearest one.

A whip snapped from out of nowhere, catching the boy around his arms.

"What the?" the boy exclaimed and let his gaze follow the whip to its owner. He swallowed as a Whip Hunter stepped out of the shadows. "From bad to Hell," he muttered under his breath.

'My thoughts exactly,' Artemis thought.

* * *

Outside Hikawa Jinja, Tokyo, Japan.  
August 3, 1992. 6:53 P.M.

Luna ran as hard as she could, ignoring the searing pain in her muscles and joints. She had to reach the border. She had to reach safety. For Artemis' sake, if nothing else. She fought back tears at the thought of having to abandon Artemis to die, but this mission was too important. Everything - the future - depended on it. They both knew that.

But she still felt like a traitor for doing it.

Ahead of her, a blonde-haired girl with twin ponytails raced toward her, running as fast as her legs could carry her. There was a determined look in her eyes that caught her attention as she came closer. From the girl's gentle facial features, it was almost as if that look belonged on another person.

As the girl passed by her, Luna froze in mid-stride and stumbled to the ground. She scrambled to her feet and stared after the departing girl as if seeing something else.

That girl! Her life energy signature felt similar to the one they were searching for! It felt a little off, but it was too close to ignore.

Besides, she seemed to be heading toward where she left Artemis and that young girl. If she was heading toward danger, then it was her job to see to it that this girl didn't get herself killed. Not that she needed any more excuse to go back, anyway.

She paused only long enough to jump into the air, with a somersault in the middle. As she landed, she caught the brooch that appeared in the space where she had somersaulted, and took off running.

After all, it was best to always be prepared, even if she wasn't 100 certain about this girl.

* * *

If anyone were to ask her if she was crazy, or if she knew what in the hell she was doing, Usagi wouldn't be able to answer, save for saying that she felt that if she didn't go, her friends would die. She didn't know how she knew, she didn't even know if she was right.

None of that mattered, anyway. Her friends were in danger. She felt like she needed to do something.

So she ran. Ryoku, and even Mamoru, would scold her later, saying that what she did was both foolish and dangerous, both to her and to Ryoku, who would probably be distracted by having to fight and protect her at the same time. She was sure that if she had stopped to think everything through, she wouldn't have done this. However, she tended to be a person that thought with her heart rather than her head.

And so, she sometimes did stupid things like this. Even if it didn't feel stupid at the time.

As she ran, she passed by what she thought was a red-furred cat, only to realize a moment later that the red was blood. Her heart started racing even more at the thought that the Youma were already attacking, hurting, and possibly killing both Naru and Ryoku, so she tried to run faster. She hoped she could make it in time.

"Ryoku-san! Naru-chan!" she cried out as she crested a mound of dirt and rubble, and stopped dead in her tracks. Naru was lying motionless on the ground, her forehead bleeding very badly, and her left leg looked very bruised and swollen. Ryoku had both his hands tied up by what looked like a larger, stronger version of the Youma sentries carrying a whip. She reached the top of the mound just in time to see one of the two sentries stab its sword into Ryoku's right shoulder, causing him to bellow in pain.

"Usagi!" Ryoku gasped as the sword was pulled free from his shoulder. "What are you doing here? Run!"

The white cat that was limping near Ryoku tried to lunge at the second sentry to keep it from attacking him, but it was blasted away by a negative energy burst.

"Artemis!" the black cat that she had passed by earlier screamed as she reached the top of the mound.

Usagi heard the cat talk, but by now she was too far gone to notice. The blood oozing out of Naru's head... The Youma sentries stabbing and blasting her mentor and friend... The screams of pain and anguish... It was just like before...

That night...

"Usagi-chan, quick!" the black cat called to her, having overheard her name earlier. She tossed something at her which she easily snatched out of the air. "Use this to..."

Whatever else the black cat had to say was lost to her as she clenched what felt like a piece of jewelry in her right hand. She felt something pulse from it. A familiar feeling. A feeling of... power. The power to punish those who would try to kill her friends.

The black cat said something else to her, but it didn't matter anymore. The darkness had her now.

* * *

Author's Note: After many a long night of trying to get this finished, it is finally done! Chapter 3 is now complete! Joy! Well, now how is that for the introduction of Sailor Moon? Well, of course she would have to get her brooch from Luna. I mean, her just having it as a family heirloom and learning of its power by accident seems kinda lame. I like it this way. Well, now that the cat's out of the bag (pauses to dodge sharp, pointy objects thrown at him for the bad pun) Chapter 4 will deal with the aftermath. How will Ryoku, or even Usagi herself, deal with the knowledge that she is Sailor Moon?

Disclaimer: All original materials belong to their respective owners. Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi and a bunch of big companies. No copyright infringement is intended.

Questions? Comments? Anything?  
Email: jasonulloa (at) hotmail (dot) com

Copyright© 2004, 2007 Jason C. Ulloa  
All Rights Reserved.


	5. Chapter 4

The Brooch  
By Jason C. Ulloa

Chapter 4

Orphan's Quarters, Hikawa Jinja, Tokyo, Japan.  
August 3, 1992. 9:58 P.M.

Ryoku laid in his bed, staring up at the ceiling. He should be asleep by now - Mizuno-hakase had even ordered it, knowing that he was the type of person to try to play down his injuries for others (like Hotaru for example) so that they would worry less - but he just couldn't manage it. Too much had happened today; his mind couldn't stop thinking about it.

By all rights, he should be dead right now. Dead because of a stupid error in judgment. Dead because he let his emotion rule his reason. He should know better than to charge into a battle alone when he knew nothing of the opposition's numbers or strength. For all he knew, there could've been a Mage out there. And he charged into that unknown without waiting for backup.

Mamoru had personally tore him a new one and for good reason, he admitted to himself. He had been trained better than that. 'Kinoma-sensei must be rolling in his grave right now,' he thought with a tight grimace. 'His prize student making such an elementary mistake. What was I thinking?'

But this pensive rumination was just something to keep him from thinking about what happened to Usagi. However, his current thoughts always seemed to return to the girl.

There was a soft padding in his room; so soft that if his room wasn't so quiet, and his mind was in less of a contemplative mode, he might not have heard it.

"So, which one are you?" he asked quietly, turning over toward the noise. "Must be the white one," he said, half to himself. "One step sounds heavier than the other. Your front right and hind left were both wounded, I believe."

"With all your injuries, I'm honestly surprised you were able to remain conscious through the whole thing," Artemis said from the floor.

"I guess this'll teach me to leave my door open," he snorted in a soft mutter. "Really, Setsuna-san should've known better."

"If it'll make you feel better, I closed the door behind me."

"Thank you. I take it your friend is watching over Usagi?"

"Yes." Artemis was quiet for a few minutes before speaking again. "Can't sleep?"

"No. I can never really sleep very well if something is bothering me," he said as he shifted onto his back again. "Can I ask you your name? With everything that happened today, I sort of forgot. Sorry."

"Artemis. And the other one is Luna."

"I remember her name," he replied flatly. "Artemis, tell me. What happened back there... did it really happen? Or, did I just imagine it?"

The white cat leapt up to the bed, almost jumping too low because of his injuries. He padded over to where he was looking him straight into his eyes. "Yes, what you saw really did happen."

Ryoku regarded the cat for a long time before nodding. "It seems too preposterous to be real, yet I saw it with my own eyes," he said, looking away from the cat.

* * *

Three hours ago...

"What the hell?" Ryoku exclaimed and letting his gaze follow the whip to its owner. He swallowed as a Whip Hunter stepped out of the shadows. "From bad to Hell," he muttered under his breath.

"Ryoku-san! Naru-chan!" he heard Usagi cry out as she crested a mound of dirt and rubble, stopping dead in her tracks. He was about to yell at her, telling her to leave when one of the two sentries stabbed its sword into his right shoulder, causing him to bellow in pain.

"Usagi!" he gasped as the sword was pulled free from his shoulder. "What are you doing here? Run!"

The white cat that was limping near him tried to lunge at the second sentry to keep it from attacking, but it was blasted away by a negative energy burst.

"Artemis!" a black cat that just now crested the mound screamed.

Ryoku heard the cat talk, but his concentration was more on the whip binding his hands together. The other Youma sentry took a swipe at his head, missing as he managed to duck under it. However, the other sentry was expecting it and kicked him in the side of the head, stunning him. It followed its kick with a lunging attack, which stabbed him in the side. Fortunately, the blade missed hitting anything vital.

As he struggled to retain his consciousness, he noticed that the black cat had thrown something at Usagi, which she easily snatched out of the air. He shook his head violently, to clear it and backed further away from the sentries, closer toward the Whip Hunter, all while keeping an eye on Usagi.

Something in Usagi's demeanor changed the moment she set eyes on whatever was in her hand. Her clear blue eyes took on a cold, bitter cast as they slowly rose to glare at the Youma before her. The black cat was speaking to her but he could tell that she was no longer listening.

He knew that look in her eyes. That look was one he wore many times before, whenever he faced Youma in battle. He, and many other Shishu that came before him.

That was the look of bloodlust; of the desire to utterly destroy one's enemy.

She raised one hand into the air and shouted one single phrase.

"Moon prism power, make-up!"

Under other circumstances, it would have been an utterly ridiculous thing to say. Completely ludicrous. Stupid, even. However, seeing the change envelope Usagi - feeling the backwash of the surge of power filling her - somehow, it didn't seem as inane as it should have been. He stared in complete shock as light engulfed her body for a few seconds before dissipating, revealing Usagi in a strange-looking uniform complete with a short skirt and a jeweled tiara on her head. He knew that it was still Usagi, but the way she moved and carried herself as she slowly strode toward them...

This was an entirely different person.

The girl strode straight toward them, her blue eyes flashing with a cold fury that lay just beneath the surface. "Let him go," she said coldly, her voice soft, yet commanding. One of the sentries snarled as it turned and advanced on her. The moment it took its first step toward her, her lips stretched into a dark smirk.

"Then, die."

That was all the warning she gave before she launched forward in a burst of speed, taking the sentry by surprise as she delivered a powerful roundhouse kick to its head, knocking it clear off its feet. While the Youma was airborne, she rushed forward and caught it, then flung it at the Whip Hunter. The Hunter was knocked to the ground some distance away, the fall causing it to yank Ryoku down with it.

While she started toward the other sentry, he took the opportunity to disentangle himself from the Hunter's whip appendage and grab his sword. Whatever had happened to Usagi had apparently given her some kind of unnatural strength and agility. He could never lift a Youma over his head, let alone toss one with the ease she displayed. And her speed! He could only hope to move so fast on a good day. She was easily twice as strong and one and a half times as fast as he was.

He watched, sword in hand, as she punched and kicked the sentry in rapid succession until the Youma fell to the ground, unconscious. Once the sentry hit the ground, she leaped into the air and stomped down hard on its throat, snapping its neck. Ruthless, efficient, and brutal. He was half-tempted to nod his head in approval. Instead, he rushed the other sentry and dismembered it with two clean slashes of his blade. Stunned by the loss of its limbs, it never noticed the third decapitating slash until its head rolled off its neck and bounced onto the ground; the body slumping and toppling over afterward.

Ryoku turned to advance on the Hunter Youma, but stopped as Usagi held up a hand. "He's mine," she muttered, her voice harder than steel. He gave her a questioning glance for a moment, then nodded, finding his answer in her cold glare. He turned back to the Hunter and deliberately sheathed his sword as he stepped back from the battle. However, one hand remained poised near the hilt, ready to be drawn on a moment's notice. Usagi noticed this and frowned slightly, but nodded.

The Hunter had recovered from the attack and was now advancing toward Usagi, its whip appendage cracking in a threatening manner. Unfazed, Usagi removed the tiara from her forehead and whispered, "Moon tiara action." As she whispered those words, the tiara formed into a discus of glowing white light. He watched in complete stupefaction as she flung the shimmering disc at the Hunter, severing through the whip in several places as it lopped off the Hunter's head in one pass. The disc arced gracefully through the air as it returned to its mistress' waiting hand.

"Usagi?" Ryoku called out uneasily as he stepped toward the girl. She seemed calm enough now, but she was still wearing that strange uniform and emanating powerful waves of energy of a kind he had never felt before. If she was emotionally or mentally unstable...

"You are injured," she said after giving him a quick scrutinizing look. "You will need to have those tended to."

He blinked for a moment. She sounded all right, but there was a different tone to her voice from what he remembered. It sounded more... commanding. Almost regal. Not that there were anything like kings or queens anymore, but he had heard of such things in his history lessons as a child. He could imagine a queen sounding just like her.

"I'm fine, Usagi," he replied, despite the fact that his wounds were still bleeding. "I'm more worried about you. Are you all right?"

She gave him a puzzled look for a moment, then her expression turned to one of understanding. "Ah, yes. She is fine; just sleeping."

It was Ryoku's turn to look confused. "She?"

"Tsukino Usagi," she replied, tilting her head and giving him a look that suggested that he should know what she was talking about.

This only served to make him even more confused. "But... aren't you...?" he asked, pointing at her.

"Jovan, I'm surprised at you," she said, one corner of her lip stretching into a half-smirk. "I thought you, of all people, would've recognized your Princess."

"Jovan?" he repeated, utterly confused.

Her smirk faded as she saw his incomprehension. "You... don't remember me? How? Why? Don't tell me that you don't remember the Silver Millennium, or the Moon Palace, or..." Her voice and expression started to get more and more desperate as she went on. "Jovan, it's me!" she all but screamed as she grabbed him by his shoulders, not even noticing him wince in pain as she did. "Serenity! Princess Serenity!"

"Princess... Serenity?" a voice behind them said in astonishment, causing her to whirl around to see who spoke.

"Luna?" she said, recognizing the black cat. "Oh, thank heavens! I'm so glad to see you!" She broke away from Ryoku to bend down and pick Luna up.

"Princess, how is it that you are alive?" Luna asked, quite astounded. "I thought you had been killed when the Dark Kingdom destroyed the Moon Palace!"

"Whoa, hold it!" Ryoku shouted, holding up his hands. "What do you mean, the Dark Kingdom destroyed the Moon Palace? What Moon Palace? As far as I know, the Dark Kingdom has been here for the past fifty years destroying and enslaving over two-thirds of all humanity!"

"This happened centuries ago, Jovan. Centuries and another lifetime ago. I was another person back then. A princess named Serenity, who was being groomed to rule after her mother, the Queen." The girl glanced down to the black cat in her arms. "What about Artemis, Luna? Is he all right? And the girl that Usagi was so worried about; how is she?"

"Girl?" Ryoku repeated, then smacked himself in the head. "With everything going on, I can't believe I forgot about why I ran out here," he muttered self-deprecatingly.

"Wait," Luna said, stopping him. "Artemis is keeping an eye on the girl. She has an injured leg and is unconscious from a blow to the head. Other than that, she's fine.

"I see," he said, relieved. He then turned back to the strangely-dressed girl and the cat in her arms. "By the way... Serenity, my name is Ryoku. Not Jovan. You must be mistaking me for someone else."

She shook her head as she stared at him. "You're sort of like me... Ryoku. Your name may have changed, but you're still Jovan. At least, as far as I'm concerned." She added the last part almost as an afterthought.

He frowned in confusion again, but let it go for now. "What about Usagi? You said she was sleeping?"

"Yes," she replied, nodding somberly. "As long as I'm conscious, she remains asleep."

He gave her a confused look, but dropped it a moment later. "Let me get this straight. You're supposed to be this princess of a kingdom that was destroyed by the Dark Kingdom a long time ago, right? So, how come we've never even heard of the Dark Kingdom until fifty years ago?" he asked skeptically.

"Over the course of several millennia, even myths can be lost to the flow of time," Luna said sagely. "I'm not surprised that you haven't heard anything of either our kingdom or the Dark Kingdom.

"The Dark Kingdom had destroyed our kingdom, however, our Queen did manage to stop them and seal them away in the end. This is why they have not been seen since their reappearance fifty years ago." She stopped and shook her head worriedly. "I'm not sure how they managed to break through the seal, but the fact remains that they are here now. What's worse is that they have already taken control of most of the entire world. Stopping them is going to be quite the difficult task."

"More like close to impossible," Ryoku snorted. "Thanks to their numbers, they would've enslaved us all years ago if Beryl hadn't taken over half of her Youma with her when she left the planet to conquer other worlds." He had heard stories from his father about how Queen Beryl had projected her image into the sky and announced that she was leaving her Generals in charge while she went off to conquer in the name of the Dark Kingdom. If there were this many Youma on the Earth now, how many did Queen Beryl have with her now? What if she came back to finish what her Generals had started and completely enslave the human race?

"That is why we must eventually revive the Sailor Senshi," she stated seriously as she put Luna down. "The brooch that Luna gave me has awakened the power of the Silver Millennium within me; a powerful heritage from a life long past. With this power, and the powers of my fellow Sailor Senshi, I can eventually stop the Dark Kingdom."

"Strong words, Serenity," Ryoku remarked. "There is nothing I would love more than to help you get rid of the Dark Kingdom, but the odds are astronomical! Jadeite alone took out several Shishu bases during his reign. To our knowledge, we have only the one base left and several small outposts scattered throughout the prefecture. Even with your powers, how can we win?"

She stared at him for a long time before her expression turned sad. "Is this what you've become, Jovan?" she stated coldly as she rounded on him. "A whimpering coward? The Jovan I knew never cared about such trifling things as the odds of success, or being dramatically outnumbered." She advanced forward, poking a finger at his chest. "The Jovan I knew would do whatever it took to defeat the enemy, even at the cost of his own life," she continued, her voice rising with anger. "The Jovan I knew risked his life to protect the Moon Kingdom and to protect me! And here I find that, several millennia later, his reincarnation is a spineless coward!" She turned her back to him and folded her arms across her chest. "Never mind. I'll fight by myself."

His expression became stone cold during her harangue, but now it was steely enough to break even the hardest crystal. "You will do no such thing," he said in a soft, yet fierce tone. "I may not remember my past life like you do, but I do know my current one. And I will tell you this: Kino Ryoku is no coward.

"If you want to destroy the Dark Kingdom, get in line. I was here first."

"Well," Usagi said, turning back around and smiling in satisfaction. "That definitely sounds like the Jovan I knew." Her smile faded as a concerned frown crossed her features.

"Is something wrong, Princess Serenity?" Luna asked as she padded over to her mistress.

"Usagi seems to be stirring," she replied as she glanced between Luna and Ryoku. "Unlike me, she seems to have no awareness of me as I have of her." She sighed brusquely, one corner of her mouth turned down in a half-grimace. "This might become a problem if Youma should attack when she's conscious. As I said before, as long as I'm conscious, she remains asleep. This means that the reverse is true, as well." She paused as she seemed to consider something. "And Luna?"

"Yes, Princess?" the black cat answered attentively.

"I'm not really a princess anymore, Luna," she said with another sigh. "Serenity perished along with her loved ones an eternity ago. I'm a Sailor Senshi now. So, would you please call me Sailor Moon?"

Luna nodded understandingly. "As you wish, Sailor Moon. I'll let Artemis know as well."

Sailor Moon nodded gratefully. "Thank you, Luna." She turned to Ryoku as the black cat padded away. "Jo... No. Ryoku. Usagi will be confused about all this, so I want you to help her as much as you can. Also, watch over her as you used to do for me. I feel that it is no coincidence that she was drawn to you. Will you do this for me?"

Ryoku gave her a tiny smirk. "I thought you knew me better than that, Sailor Moon."

She blinked at him for a moment, then laughed softly. "Yes, I suppose I should've expected an answer like that from you. You really haven't changed much since I last knew you." She stepped toward him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Thank you, my friend. I knew I could count on you."

Sailor Moon stepped back and dropped her hand as her transformation dissolved and faded away. Once it was completely gone, Usagi toppled forward toward the ground.

"Usagi!" Ryoku said as he lunged forward and caught her before she could hit the ground. Carefully, he lowered her to the ground and checked her pulse. It was slightly slower than normal, meaning that she was asleep.

"You've got quite a few surprises in you, you know," he said as he bent down and picked her up. "Makes me wonder what the future holds. Could your powers really help us defeat the Dark Kingdom?"

"Oi! Kino! You all right?"

Ryoku turned in the direction of the shout and spotted both Sanzou and Mamoru rushing toward him. Sanzou was carrying a familiar-looking young girl in his arms. "Naru!" he gasped, recognizing the girl. "What is she doing out here? I thought she was supposed to be helping Setsuna-san watch the children."

"They came to me, telling me that you ran out here by yourself to save her without coming to us for assistance," Mamoru said with a stern, disapproving scowl. "I'm surprised at you, Kino. You, of all people, should know better than to run off into a battle without either a strategy or assistance."

"I'm surprised you're still alive considering what you were up against," Sanzou added, nodding toward the Youma corpses. "Three sentries and a Hunter? Not even I would've bet on you coming back alive."

"Kino, you will report to Mizuno-hakase at once upon our return," Mamoru commanded. "I will have Sanzou see to the care of the two girls, but I want to speak with you further about your lack of prudence."

"Yes, I understand," Ryoku replied penitently as he followed the two senior Blades back to the Hikawa Jinja.

* * *

"Sailor Moon...," Ryoku murmured to himself as he continued to mull over what happened. So, he knew Sailor Moon in a past life, did he? From what she told him, this Jovan guy he had been in their past life must've been some kind of guardian or soldier of sorts. Hmph. History repeating itself, maybe? Hopefully not; that kingdom of theirs had been destroyed, after all.

So, how was he supposed to be able to help her defeat the Dark Kingdom? Just himself and her? Super- powered or not, they wouldn't last very long. Still, she did mention something about reviving her allies. Sailor Senshi, wasn't it? "Artemis?"

The white cat glanced down at him from his resting spot on Ryoku's pillow. "Hm?"

He snorted. "Make yourself at home, why don't you," he muttered under his breath, almost rolling his eyes in annoyance. He had never even noticed the cat climbing up his pillow and laying down on it. Well, what was done was done. Might as well let him stay there.

"Artemis, what do you know about the Sailor Senshi?" he asked, staring up at the ceiling.

"My memory is pretty spotty from the long hibernation we went through, but here's what I can recall. I may have to corroborate with Luna to see if we can fill in any holes in our memories, though.

"The Sailor Senshi were created during the founding of our Moon Kingdom. They were to serve as the backbone of our kingdom's defenses."

"Sort of like the last line of defense in case the front line defenders fell to the enemy," Ryoku observed.

"Right. As such, they were given the ability to tap into their respective guardian planets and channel their planet's mana flows into attacks, mostly elemental-based. In the beginning, they were only going to create five Sailor Senshi - one for each Inner planet - however, due to the fact that there was always the possibility of a threat from outside our solar system, four additional Sailor Senshi were created to defend against those threats, each given the power of one of the Outer planets. As such, those four were stronger than the Inner Senshi."

"Okay, so I take it there was a Sailor Mercury, Sailor Venus, and so on," Ryoku said, turning to regard the cat on his pillow. Since it was so dark, Artemis' eyes shined eerily in the near darkness. "But you never mentioned Sailor Moon. Where does she fit into your story?"

Artemis was silent for a while. "I'm not entirely sure," he replied finally. "Luna might know more about her than I do. What I do know is that her powers come from the very essence of the Silver Millennium; the powers inherited from her previous life as Princess Serenity for when she would wield the Silver Crystal - Ginzuishou."

"Ginzuishou?"

"I don't really know much about that, either, I'm afraid," he continued. "It's a very power crystal that will respond to its user's will or desire in proportion to her intensity. The stronger the user's will, the more powerful the Ginzuishou will be. However, the crystal uses the user's lifeforce as a power source, so there is an inherent danger in using it for anything more than an emergency."

"A double-edged sword, is it?" Ryoku supposed. "Still, if one were desperate enough..."

"Then, yes, it could become a powerful weapon," he agreed. "But, it would only work against evil."

"Like the Dark Kingdom."

"Yes."

"Good enough for me. Anything that could weaken or destroy the Dark Kingdom would be very useful, especially considering the situation we're in. So, where is this Ginzuishou?"

"Who knows?" Artemis sighed. "From what I can remember, a great evil was sealed inside the Ginzuishou before we were put into stasis. The Queen had divided the Ginzuishou into seven pieces in order to ensure that the great evil would not be able to free itself from its prison ever again." He sighed again, his head limping morosely in his paws. "The Queen had intended for everyone to be reborn in a peaceful future. What could have happened to make everything go so horribly wrong?"

"I wish I could tell you, Artemis," Ryoku replied, glancing back toward the cat sitting on his pillow. "I really wish I could."

* * *

Orphan's Quarters, Hikawa Jinja, Tokyo, Japan.  
August 4, 1992. 1:03 A.M.

In the darkness, Luna watched as Usagi tossed in her sleep. Every so often, she would moan or whimper for a moment before settling back into a calmer sleep. A worried look etched itself across her face as she recalled earlier events.

On the one hand, she had her Princess back. Serenity - or rather, Sailor Moon - seemed to remember her past life as the Moon Princess, which was a good thing to her mind. That meant that she didn't have to explain as much; she would already know all about the Ginzuishou, as well as it being split into seven pieces, among other things. On the other hand, even though she remembered her previous incarnation, her personality seemed to have altered drastically. Princess Serenity was a kind and gentle soul. Violence such as what she had demonstrated earlier with the Youma sentries was virtually inconceivable. How could such a pure innocent turn so cold and brutal?

Luna's attention was brought back to Usagi as she began to stir again. "No...," she murmured desperately as she tossed violently in her bed. "No!" She sat bolt upright in her bed, staring out at nothing. Her breathing came ragged as small droplets of sweat beaded on her forehead. "A nightmare?" she said, frowning in confusion as she took in her surroundings. "What happened? How did I get back to my room?"

"How are you feeling?" Luna asked as she approached Usagi's bed.

"Who's there?"

The black cat leaped up onto the bed and sat down beside her. "It's just me. Luna."

Usagi jerked back in shock. "Y-you can talk? What's going on here?"

Luna sighed as she shook her head. She had a feeling this wasn't going to be easy. "Do you remember anything of what happened earlier?" she asked quietly.

"This must be a dream. Yes, that's it. A dream. After all, cats can't talk." She glanced down uneasily at the cat sitting next to her, the cat's yellow eyes shining slightly in the faint moonlight. "Ryoku- san is going to laugh when I tell him about this dream," she said, laughing weakly.

"Somehow, I doubt it," she remarked dryly. "Usagi-chan, this is no dream."

"Ah! And she knows my name, too!"

"Usagi-chan! This is NOT a dream!" Luna snapped irritably.

Usagi's eyes widened as she nodded rapidly. "Right! Not a dream."

Luna took a deep breath to calm herself before continuing. "Listen. Do you remember anything of what happened earlier? This is important."

"Earlier?" she repeated quizzically. "Well, the last thing that I remember was running after Ryoku-san as we went to go save Naru-chan. When I got there, I saw one of the Youma sentries stab Ryoku-san in the shoulder."

"And?" Luna encouraged after she trailed off.

"After I saw that, I started to grow angry," she continued softly, as if she was afraid of what she had to say. "It was almost like before, when I blacked out at Stores or when I had that nightmare..."

"Usagi-chan?"

"What...," she whispered in a voice almost too low to hear, "what happened back there?" She looked toward the cat with a look of dread etched on her face. "What did I do?"

Luna said nothing as she hopped off the bed and padded off. She returned a moment later, carrying something in her mouth. "Do you recognize this?" she asked after tossing it to her.

It was still too dark to see clearly, but the sensations she felt once the brooch landed in her hands felt all too familiar. Already, she could feel her anger stirring in the back of her mind. She pushed the feeling away with a bit of effort and shuddered slightly.

"What... is this?" she asked cautiously as she placed the brooch on the bed.

"That belongs to you," Luna explained as she hopped back onto the bed again. "That brooch gives you the power to transform into Sailor Moon."

"Sailor... Moon?"

"Yes. A Sailor Senshi, a soldier of justice."

"A soldier of...," Usagi repeated as she stared uneasily at the brooch. "Me? What are you talking about? I'm no soldier or anything like that."

"But you are, Usagi-chan," she replied seriously. "If it wasn't for you, Ryoku-san, Naru-san, Artemis and I would all be dead right now."

"What?" she gasped, turning sharply toward the cat. "How-?"

"Like I said," she continued, nodding toward the brooch, "that gives you the power to transform into Sailor Moon. As Sailor Moon, you have the power to stop the Dark Kingdom and save humanity. It's your duty-"

"Stop," Usagi interrupted, cutting her off flatly. She picked up the brooch and held it out to Luna. "I don't know why you think I can become this Sailor Moon person. I'm not a fighter. I'm just a normal fifteen year old girl, not some powerful warrior. I'm slow and clumsy and-"

"Usagi-chan!"

"I promised him!" she cried as her eyes started to become wet with tears. "My entire family died before we could reach this place. I was the only one who survived. Before my father died, I promised him that I would survive. I promised that I would continue to live, so that their deaths would not be in vain." She paused long enough to wipe the tears away from her eyes. "But now you're asking me to become this Sailor-whatever and risk my life fighting the Dark Kingdom! Do you even know how many Youma are out there? There are thousands... no, tens or hundreds of thousands of Youma out there, not to mention Beryl's Four Generals, who are all stronger than a hundred Youma each! No matter how strong you think I can be, I would just end up dying eventually! I don't want my family's deaths to be meaningless!"

Luna stared at the brooch in Usagi's hand for a moment longer. "I cannot take it back, Usagi-chan. It already belongs to you." She hopped down off the bed and headed for the door. Before she left, she stopped long enough to say one more thing.

"Usagi-chan, I won't take the brooch back, but I won't force you to use it, either. Can you at least promise me that you'll keep it with you? Please?"

Usagi glanced down at the brooch once more. As she stared at it, the sensations she felt from it began to shift slightly. Before, all she felt was anger. Now, she could feel other emotions as well.

Sadness. Regret. Indignation. Wrath. Fear. Those she could easily feel on the surface. However, there was more that she could feel lying underneath the surface.

Pride. Joy. Love. Peace. Hope.

Hope...

Her hand closed over the brooch. "All right, Luna," she replied quietly. "I'll keep it. But that's it."

"Thank you," Luna said gratefully, then quietly left the room.

* * *

Shishu Headquarters, Hikawa Jinja, Tokyo, Japan.  
August 4, 1992. 7:28 A.M.

Usagi yawned once as she approached the Shishu headquarters building. She hadn't gotten much sleep as she had a lot on her mind after receiving that brooch. Upon waking up in the morning, she had taken a better look at the brooch and decided that as long as she was stuck with it, she might as well wear it. After all, it was the only piece of jewelry she owned. At least it looked nice enough.

The sound of loud yelling caught her attention as she drew closer to her destination. As she passed by the training grounds, she saw several young men running around the edge of the training grounds. So, these were the new recruits Ryoku was going to train?

She blinked as she spotted Sanzou easily jogging after the group, barking at anyone who looked like they were slowing down. 'That's strange. I thought Ryoku-san was supposed to be training the new Recruit Blades.' Giving the sudden change in recruit trainers a quick mental shrug, she walked past the training grounds and entered the building.

"Ah, you must be Tsukino Usagi-san," a young brown-haired man wearing thick-rimmed glasses said as he came up to greet her. "I'm 6th class Blade Konno Mikiyasu. Chiba asked me to show you around the place before you start."

"All right," she nodded and proceeded to follow Konno during his tour of Shishu headquarters. "Konno- san, do you know where Kino Ryoku-san is? I thought he was supposed to be training the new Recruit Blades, but I saw Sanzou-san out there instead."

Konno paused in opening a door and turned back toward Usagi with a reluctant look on his face. "I suppose you haven't heard. I'm surprised since I hear you live in his quarters."

"Heard what?" she asked, growing concerned.

"I don't know if I should be telling you this..."

"Please?"

He glanced down at her for a moment, giving her a considering look. Finally, he turned back toward the door and opened it. "Kino's been put on restricted duty," he told her as he turned the lights on.

She halted in mid-step as she entered the room. "What?" she exclaimed incredulously. "Why?"

"Chiba and Sanzou both decided that Kino was becoming too reckless as of late," he explained. "So until further notice, he's going to be on restricted duty. Anyway, this room is where we keep most of our supplies; uniforms, stationary, extra cleaning supplies, and so on. Kinda like Stores, only it's for Shishu in particular."

Usagi nodded as she followed Konno out of the room, turning off the lights as she exited. "Konno-san, what exactly is restricted duty?"

"Basically, all Kino can do is defend against invasion. He's not allowed to leave Hikawa Jinja for any reason except to save a life. And even then, he's not allowed to leave unescorted."

"Well, that doesn't sound too bad...," she considered.

"But the worst part is that as soon as he's healed from his new injuries, he is going to join the Recruits Blades and go through their training along with them. And knowing Sanzou, he's going to be especially hard on him since he should know better by now."

"Oh...," she said quietly, not really knowing what else to say. She felt bad for him, but there was nothing she could do to help.

She remained silent for the remainder of the tour through the headquarters building, nodding only in response to Konno's explanations and descriptions of each room they visited.

* * *

"That should do it," Konno said as he led her out of the last office. "All that's left is the Admin Office, and you've already been in there. Do you have any questions for me?"

"No, Konno-san," she replied with a quick shake of her head. "Thank you for your time."

"It was my pleasure," he replied with a grin and a quick salute. "Well, I shall leave you to get started, then."

"Um, wait a minute," she called out as he started to leave. "Where exactly am I supposed to start, anyway?"

"Eh?" he said, blinking in surprise. "Well, right now, you're the only one on our cleaning crew, so I guess it's up to you. When we get more people, that may change, but for right now it's all up to you." He shrugged slightly. "At least, that's the way I see it."

"Oh," she said as she blinked uncertainly. "Well, all right, I guess. I'll just have to do my best!"

"Right," he agreed, nodding cheerfully. "Good luck, Tsukino-san!"

"Thank you again, Konno-san!" she replied as she waved goodbye to the departing Blade. After he left, she took out the keyring that Mamoru had given her the day before and stared at it for a moment. "So, where do I begin?" She picked out a key at random and separated it from the others. "One's as good as all the rest, I guess. Well, time to go to work!"

From his vantage point on the balcony of the second floor, Mamoru nodded to himself and smiled faintly. Her heart was in the right place, at least.

* * *

Hikawa Jinja Proper, Hikawa Jinja, Tokyo, Japan.  
August 4, 1992. 11:53 A.M.

No matter how many times she tried, she just couldn't sleep past noon for some strange reason. Even if she went to sleep at 10:00 A.M. she would be up less than two hours later. It was strange, but she had long since grown accustomed to that singular quirk in her sleeping habits.

Rei rose from her bed and slipped into her usual miko robes. She had all day to herself, so there was no sense in wasting any of it lying in bed, now was there? Once she was all dressed, she slid open her door, only to find Minako standing in front of it with her hand raised as if to knock.

"Ah! See Grandpa? I told you she'd be up by now!" she shouted down the hall as she lowered her hand.

"Okay, okay," the elderly priest said sheepishly. "You don't have to make such a big deal about it."

"Aw, you're no fun, Grandpa," she sighed as she turned back to Rei and shrugged. Rei merely rolled her eyes in response. Minako was only one of a few of her friends who called her grandfather 'Grandpa'. Ryoku also called him 'Grandpa', but only when he was by himself or with other people who called him by that nickname. Otherwise, he would refer to him as 'Hino-sama', like everyone else.

"So, Minako-chan, what brings you here so early in the morning-"

"Afternoon."

"-afternoon?" Rei corrected herself flatly.

"It's about Ryoku-sama," Minako said as her smile quickly dropped. "I just heard from Ami-chan that he was injured last night after taking on four Youma by himself, three sentries and one Hunter, in order to save both Usagi-chan and Naru-chan!"

"What?" Rei exclaimed as she stepped out of her room and closed the door behind her. "How badly is he hurt?"

"Several sword wounds; some severe, but nothing life-threatening," she reported. "However, that isn't the bad part."

That stopped Rei in mid-step. "What do you mean?" she asked as she started walking again, albeit at a faster pace. "What's the bad part?"

Minako brought a finger to her lips, indicating silence. Rei frowned, but held her tongue. As far as she knew, what she had to say might cause trouble if the wrong people heard it. Of course, this wouldn't be the first time that Minako said something that got her in trouble, but at least she was a little more cautious with what she said as of late.

Once they were out of the shrine and on their way down the stairs, Minako finally spoke. "Ami-chan told me that after Kobayashi-sensei tended to Ryoku-sama, her mom and Chiba-san made everyone leave the room and closed the door behind them."

Rei frowned slightly. "That doesn't sound good."

"It gets worse," Minako continued. "She borrowed a stethoscope from Kobayashi-sensei in order to listen in on what was going on. From what Ami-chan could hear, they were both yelling at him for doing something very stupid and very reckless; Chiba-san more than Mizuno-hakase, but they were both very upset with him for something."

"For what?" she inquired.

"Ami-chan didn't hear that part. All she heard was that he could've gotten himself, Usagi-chan, and Naru-chan all killed last night for doing something without thinking."

"Hmph," Rei snorted as she tossed her head. "I always knew that idiot would do something like that sooner or later. He can be too caring for his own good sometimes. He's just lucky he didn't get killed or get someone else killed."

Minako gave her a sidelong glance and sighed to herself. Rei liked to pretend that she only cared about Ryoku as a friend, even if they all knew differently. She knew him the longest, having practically grown up together. Hearing her talk about Ryoku with that much familiarity always served to remind her exactly how much of an advantage she had in their little rivalry.

Still, she wasn't once to give up so easily. Ryoku, himself, taught her that.

"Come on, Rei-chan," she replied dismissively as she shook her head. "You know he wouldn't do anything like that if he could help it. Besides, there's more. Chiba-san has put Ryoku-sama on restricted duty and after he's recovered from his injuries, he's going to have to go through recruit training all over again!"

"What?" Rei yelled incredulously. "That's insane! Why would Ryo-kun have to go through that all over again? He's qualified enough to TEACH the new recruits, rather than become one again!"

"I know," she agreed with a solemn nod. "That's what Ami-chan said when I talked to her. She was pretty upset, too. Last night, she asked Hotaru-chan to keep an eye on him. So far, Hotaru-chan's said that Ryoku-sama's been really quiet today; not even coming out of his room to eat with the others like he usually does. The only people he's allowed to enter his room are Hotaru-chan and Setsuna-sensei."

"That's definitely not like him," Rei remarked worriedly. "He likes to keep an open-door policy with everyone who lives there. He wouldn't do something like this unless it was something really bad." They turned down the road that would lead them straight to the Orphan's Quarters, Rei leading the way as Minako trailed behind thoughtfully. "Restricted duty is bad, but not enough to affect him so much as to make him close his doors to everyone but his closest friends. Even retraining as a recruit isn't enough to worry him like this. He's been through much, much, much worse than that."

Minako nodded as she waved to Ami and Hotaru, who were waiting for them outside the Orphan's Quarters. "I know. That's why we're all here, isn't it?" she asked, smiling back at her friend. "He's done so much for us. The least we can do is be there for him, whatever the problem is."

"Do you really think he'll tell us, though?" Rei asked as they joined up with the others. "He usually doesn't like to burden other people with his problems."

"Maybe," she shrugged, then turned to Hotaru. "Hey, Hotaru-chan, would you mind letting Setsuna-sensei know that we're here to see Ryoku-sama?"

"Okay," the young girl acknowledged and went inside.

'Thank you for bringing Rei-chan, Minako-chan,' Ami's notepad displayed as she turned it to her. 'I'm really worried about Ryoku-san, and so was Hotaru-chan. I was hoping that with all of us here, we could try to cheer him up or find out what's been bothering him.'

"And you figure that if you by yourself isn't enough, then if all three of us ask him at once...," Rei suggested. Ami smiled and nodded.

"Well, if his three girlfriends can't drag it out of him, then no one can," Setsuna said as she came to the entrance.

Minako nodded enthusiastically. "That's right!" Beside her, both Ami and Rei were blushing, Ami more considerably than Rei.

"W-what?" Rei stammered while Ami put a closed hand up to her mouth. "What are you talking about?"

Setsuna merely smirked at her. "What, indeed," she said as she turned to go back inside. "If you want to go see Ryoku-san, then let's go. Hotaru-chan's already there waiting for us."

* * *

Author's Note: So? How's that for original? Oh sure, everyone's done the reincarnation thing, but to have one's past life manifest as a separate personality? And even better, a COMPETENT Sailor Moon! Not that the original Sailor Moon was incompetent, but she does have the ditz personality going for her, so that makes her less effective. In this story, we throw that out the window! Whee!!! And no, I'm not going to do that stupid bit where Luna recognizes a Senshi and poof, she's a Senshi. Too damn easy. And they ain't gonna be in "order" either, so don't expect Ami to become Sailor Mercury just yet. One more thing, anybody notice who's missing? Don't expect them to arrive right just yet. There's still a lot that has yet to happen before they make their appearance. I've got plans for this story, so sit tight. Things are gonna get interesting soon.

Disclaimer: All original materials belong to their respective owners. Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi and a bunch of big companies. No copyright infringement is intended.

Questions? Comments? Anything?  
Email: jasonulloa (at) hotmail (dot) com

Copyright© 2004, 2007 Jason C. Ulloa  
All Rights Reserved.


	6. Chapter 5

The Brooch  
By Jason C. Ulloa

Chapter 5

Shishu Headquarters, Hikawa Jinja, Tokyo, Japan.  
August 4, 1992. 12:37 P.M.

Usagi hummed to herself as she swept the mop back and forth along the floor, doing her best to avoid missing any spots. She had dusted up on the high shelves and on top of the hanging lamps, then swept so that the mop wouldn't get too dirty too quickly. After all, she only had two other mops left in the cleaning storage room; one for stripping wax off of the floors, and one for re-waxing them. They were labeled as such by the tape on the mop handles. Judging from the stiffness of the strings, they hadn't been used in months, which was a good indication of how long the building went without a good cleaning.

As she came to the end of the room, she paused as a sudden realization hit her. She had just mopped herself into a corner with no way of getting out other than stepping on the freshly mopped floor. She considered stepping on it anyway, but decided against it, since she could just wait until the floor dried enough for her to step on. Fortunately, there was a chair within arm's reach, so she grabbed it and dragged it over to where she could sit in it.

She yawned as she leaned back, stretching in her chair as she waited. Cleaning was hard work, especially since she was the only one doing it. She had just finished straightening up the current room she was in - since it was a mostly unused office, all it needed was a little dusting, sweeping, and so on - so a short break seemed to be in order. So far, she had experienced no mishaps of any sort, amazingly enough. Sure, there wasn't anything particularly important in there, but still the accomplishment was there.

"That's one room down," she sighed wearily. "Just a couple dozen more to go." Another yawn. "I didn't think cleaning one room would be so much work. Maybe this would be easier if I wasn't so tired..." She yawned again as her eyes slowly began to grow heavy. "Maybe they wouldn't mind if I rested my eyes for a few minutes while the floor dries..."

Usagi's eyes closed for a few moments while her breathing began to slow down. Within moments, she fell asleep. She remained that way for a few minutes before slowly waking up again. Glancing down at the floor, she noticed that it was still slightly damp except for a few dry patches here and there. She glanced around the floor, searching for other dry patches and found that there were quite a few forming here and there. Apparently, she hadn't mopped the floor as evenly as she had thought. With a self- deprecating sigh and shake of her head, she picked up her mop and hopped from dry patch to dry patch, easily reaching the other end of the room where she left the mop bucket.

"Not bad," she said with a wry smile as she looked over the room. "And here I thought it was going to end up worse than before." She nodded satisfactorily to herself as she dunked the mop back in its bucket and started pushing the wheeled bucket on to the next room.

"But really, trapping oneself in a corner?" she muttered reprovingly to herself, shaking her head partly in amusement as she left.

The room next to the previous office wasn't quite as dusty, having shown signs of being used more recently than the first office she had finished deep cleaning, but this office was going to need a lot of work as well. From what she could tell, the office was similar to the last one; very spartan with a stark, almost sterile feel to it, somewhat akin to the rooms in the Medical building Ami had shown her the last time she had visited the mute nurse-, or rather, doctor-in-training. Maybe it was because this room was built for its intended purpose, rather than comfort; the same purpose as the building itself.

War.

She almost expected one of the palace guards to come up to her and demand she state her purpose for being there. But, there were no palace guards here.

A stray memory.

Yes, exactly that. A memory.

"Is something wrong, Usagi-san?" a voice asked behind her. Usagi almost stumbled to the floor, but was saved as Mamoru reached out and steadied her. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you."

"It's all right," she said as she turned around. "Thank you..." She trailed off as she stared at Mamoru's face, noticing something for the first time.

"Usagi-san?" he asked, confused by the strange look she was currently giving him.

"En-" she started to say, but stopped herself with a shake of her head. "No," she said quietly to herself. "Not anymore."

"What did you say?"

"Nothing, Mamoru-san," she said with a small, wistful smile. "Just recalling some old memories. That's all. I'm all right."

Mamoru gave her a concerned look for a few moments, then nodded and smiled. "I understand. Well, if you ever want to talk with someone about it, I'd be more than happy to listen."

"Thank you, Mamoru-san," she said gratefully. "But, it's really nothing to worry about."

"If you say so," he relented with a shrug. "Anyway, I came to see how you were doing." He glanced over to the office she had just finished cleaning. "Is that one done?"

"Yes," she agreed. "I just finished not too long ago. I think the floor's still wet."

He nodded in acknowledgement. "That one hasn't been used in almost a year," he said as he walked over to the office and poked his head inside. "It was really dusty in there." He stepped back and nodded to himself, satisfied. "Good job, Usagi-san. It looks habitable again. I know it's hark work, but please keep it up."

"Yes," she nodded.

"I'll leave you to your work, then," Mamoru said as he smiled to himself and continued down the hallway.

Usagi continued to watch him leave until he turned the corner and was out of sight. "Could it be?" she breathed to herself. "Endymion? Could it be you've been reborn as well?" She placed a hand on her chest over her heart. It was still racing.

Endymion...

"Thank you, Mother," she whispered as she wiped a small tear from her eye. "Thank you for sending him to me."

Even though he had no memory of her at all, it still felt like she had been speaking with her beloved from so long ago. His face, his voice, his mannerisms; they had all been carried over into this current incarnation, just like with Jovan and Ryoku.

Speaking of Ryoku, she wondered if he was regaining any of his memories of his past life yet. He would certainly be of great help in locating her fellow Sailor Senshi if he did. All she had right now was her mother's two cat advisors - well, she supposed they were hers, now - both of which were injured and exhausted. They wouldn't be up to reviving anyone even if they knew who to revive.

She sighed in defeat as she left the mop bucket in front of the next office door and went back to get the cart with the rest of her cleaning supplies. Usagi was still fast asleep and it wouldn't do for Mamoru to see her sleeping on the job her very first day.

"Honestly, the poor girl needs all the help she can get," Serenity grumbled to herself. "How in the world did I end up reincarnated as someone like her, anyway? I was never this scatterbrained during the Silver Millennium!"

* * *

Orphan's Quarters, Hikawa Jinja, Tokyo, Japan.  
August 4, 1992. 12:43 P.M.

Ryoku silently endured Minako's sympathetic look, Rei's annoyed stare, Ami's quiet gaze and Hotaru's worried expression all while wishing that Setsuna would stop smirking at him. He could almost swear that she was enjoying his discomfiture. Damn her.

Basically, it was all the same thing. Each one wanted to express their sympathy in their own manner. Understandable, especially in light of his shutting himself in his room like he had. However, it wasn't because he was upset about his current situation. No, that was nothing more than he deserved. Besides, it wasn't anything he couldn't handle. It was only temporary, anyway.

"How long are you going to just sit there, Ryo-kun?" Rei snapped as she continued to glare at him. "At least SAY something, dammit!"

"Rei-chan...," Minako said as she glanced at her from her seat next to Ryoku on his bed, then back at him again. "Ryoku-sama, please don't ignore us," she pleaded as she placed a comforting hand on his knee. She got an annoyed glare from Rei and a small frown from Ami, but Ryoku did not raise his gaze from the floor.

"Ryo-niichan...," Hotaru said worriedly as she sat on his other side.

"Well, Ryoku-san?" Setsuna said suddenly, speaking for the first time since they had entered his room. "Aren't you going to say anything? You were the one who said they could come in, so aren't you even going to talk to them?" Her voice was starting to get terse, as if she was slowly getting upset as his continued silence.

He sighed softly. "I know you're all upset about what happened to me, but please do not worry about it. I made a mistake. Disciplinary and corrective measures are being taken. Simple as that. Nothing you can do or say will change Mamoru's mind."

"How can you be so fatalistic about this?" Rei demanded hotly. "You saved two lives yesterday! Doesn't that mean anything?"

"I may have saved two lives, but I could have just as easily lost three instead," he replied coldly. "At any rate, it doesn't matter anymore."

"Why?"

Ryoku went silent again.

Ami stood up from her chair and knelt down beside him, looking up at him as he continued to stare at the floor. She gave him a sad, perplexed look that seemed to give him the impression that she thought that he wasn't telling them everything. It was a pleading look, almost as it she might start to cry if he continued on as he was doing.

He looked up toward Minako, then Hotaru, Rei, and finally, Setsuna. Minako and Hotaru seemed to share Ami's expression. Rei was still glaring at him, but her glare was more of a mixture of concern and exasperation. Setsuna was giving him a level look, as if she was waiting for him to continue.

He couldn't tell them.

They wouldn't believe him anyway.

What could he say? That he might be planning on throwing away his career... no, his heritage because of something as foolish as a dream he had last night.

No. It wasn't just a dream. It felt more like a sign. Thanks to that dream, he was starting to remember small bits and pieces of his old life as Jovan. He needed to have a talk with either Serenity or one of the two cats later.

But still... Why did it feel like he was about to betray both Mamoru and his entire family?

"I wish Mako-chan was here...," he whispered softly to himself.

* * *

Shishu Headquarters, Hikawa Jinja, Tokyo, Japan.  
August 4, 1992. 2:42 P.M.

"There!" Serenity declared with a nod of satisfaction as she closed the door to the last office in the hall. "That's one hallway done." She turned back toward the cleaning supply cart and wheeled bucket sitting side by side and half-smiled/half-grimaced. "I never had to do anything like this back then; there were always cleaning servants doing this kind of work all the time."

She cocked her head slightly as she gazed thoughtfully at the bucket full of dirty water. "They were always working, never getting in the way of others, always beneath everyone's notice. The only time I ever remember really noticing one of them was when one of them did something wrong." She frowned wistfully as she turned her mop upside-down and stuck the handle into the cart. "I suppose I was too busy being the Moon Princess to really notice. Perhaps it really takes a day in the life of the other person to really understand." She gave a slight sigh as she reached down and grabbed the handle of the bucket and started to drag it to the nearest room equipped with a deep sink. "I almost wish I could go back and thank just one of them."

There were more men's restrooms than women's restrooms in the Shishu building, she noticed. It was probably due to the fact that the only women that worked in the Shishu building were personnel like her: support personnel such as cleaning personnel, administrative personnel, and so on. There were no female Blades, at least according to Usagi's memories.

At any rate, since she was cleaning personnel, there was no reason why she couldn't go into the men's restroom. Right? After all, it was the closest room with a sink of any kind. The bucket was very heavy due to the amount of water in it. She was just strong enough to lift the bucket to the sink, provided it wasn't too high. Working in the slave cells had given Usagi some muscle, but she had definitely put too much water in the bucket. Didn't she know how heavy water could get?

Serenity paused for a moment before entering the men's restroom. It was strange, but she knew that before, there would have been no way that she would've set foot in such a place, even if the nearest women's restroom was up on another floor, rather than on the other side of the building. Of course, that was before she had assimilated with most of Usagi's memory.

Upon rolling the bucket to the deep sink on the far side of the restroom - after placing a sign stating that the restroom was closed for cleaning - she squatted down in order to get a good grip on the bottom of the bucket. Once she felt she was ready, she took a deep breath and lifted.

Or rather, attempted to lift.

"Rrrrgh!" she grunted as she managed to lift the bucket past her knees. "Damn you, Usagi!" she growled as she lifted it up to her waist. It was almost high enough for her to start dumping the water. She tried to maneuver her body under the bucket to help get enough leverage to start tipping the bucket into the sink, however, that was when she lost her grip on it. Instead of tipping over into the sink, the bucket tipped over on top of her instead.

"Aaugh!" Serenity screeched as she jumped up and sploshed over to the nearest mirror. As she thought, there was not one inch of her that was now drenched in dirty water. "Usagi, you idiot!" she growled seethingly as she attempted to bore holes in the mirror with the intensity of her glare. "Look at what you made me do, you stupid, fucking moron!"

She immediately clasped both hands over her mouth in utter shock. 'What did I just SAY?!? Did I just SWEAR out loud right now?'

She had no idea it was getting this bad so quickly. She could hold it back before, but for her to just lose her temper like that...

"This is bad...," she muttered as she stared at her bedraggled state. "I'll definitely have to speak with Luna about this."

As she started to wring out the water from her clothing, she paused as she felt a familiar stirring at the back of her mind. "Ah, so she starts to wake at last," Serenity snorted as she let her hands drop to her sides. A slow smirk began to creep up her lips as she turned toward one of the empty stalls. "Well, maybe I should teach you what happens to those who fall asleep on the job."

Carefully, she knelt down in front of one of the toilets and leaned forward so that her head was just over the water. Both lids were up, so there was very little obstruction between her and the bowl's opening. She continued to lean forward until she could barely keep herself from falling in.

Slowly, she could feel her consciousness fading. Slowly, she could feel herself falling asleep. Just before she could fall completely asleep, she let herself tip forward. A spiteful smirk crossed Serenity's lips before darkness took her.

* * *

Usagi jerked backward, coughing and sputtering as she wiped the water from her face. Once she regained her composure, she took a look as what she fell into.

This induced another fit of coughing and sputtering. Not to mention gagging, rinsing, and spitting.

Fortunately, the restroom seemed to be mostly unused, like the office she had been cleaning.

"That reminds me, how did I get here, anyway?" she asked her reflection. "I wonder if I'm starting to sleepwalk, or something?" She looked behind her at the bucket that was overturned on the floor, surrounded by a large puddle of dirty water.

"Did I do this?" she wondered as she set the bucket back on its wheels. "Aah, what a mess...," she sighed as she turned toward the exit and spotted her supply cart outside. "Eh? I'm not only sleepwalking, I'm sleepcleaning, too?"

"Are you in there, Tsukino-san?" Konno asked as he poked his head into the restroom. "Hey, is one of the sinks leaking or something? How come you're all wet?"

"Ah...," she dithered, not wanting to tell him what happened.

"What, did you fall into a toilet or something?" he asked with an amused smile.

Usagi managed a faint laugh. There was no way she was going to tell him that that was what actually happened. "Sorry about the mess. I... um, had trouble with the bucket," she said as she gestured toward the overturned bucket.

"Let me guess, you put too much water in there, didn't you?" he asked, smiling in amusement.

"A little," she replied with a small shrug as she moved to wring the water out of her clothes, only to notice some wrinkles in her shirt near the bottom where her hands were moving toward. Apparently, she had already started to wring out her shirt without realizing it.

"I just got off of patrol, so I have a little bit of free time. If you want, I can help you clean this water up," he offered.

"Thanks!" she said gratefully. "I know you're really busy, so I appreciate the help."

"Don't worry about it," he said as he grabbed a mop from the cart and entered the restroom. "I know this's your first day and you're the only person on our cleaning staff so far. I don't want you to overwork yourself on the first day.

"You know, seeing you like this reminds me of my eldest daughter," he said after a few moments as he wringed the mop in the bucket's squeezer.

"Your daughter?" she asked as she looked up from where she was mopping up a stray puddle of water. "I didn't know you had a daughter, Konno-san."

"I've got three children," he said proudly. "My eldest daughter, Chise, is sixteen. My second daughter, Chihiro, is thirteen. My son, Hiro, is ten."

"You said I remind you of your eldest daughter?" she asked curiously.

"Yes. Chise is a kind, hard-working girl who means well. However, she's a bit clumsy and tends to mess up a lot." He chuckled softly to himself. "The problem is that she tries too hard. She overcommits herself to one task and forgets about everything else. And when she finally realizes she's forgotten to do something, it's already too late." He shook his head wryly as he mopped up the last of the puddle. "Ichigo worries about her a lot, but I keep telling her that this is something that she has to deal with herself, or else she'll never learn."

"Ichigo?"

"My wife," he told her with a wistful smile. "She's a wonderful person, even if she's a bit of a worrier."

"There you are, Konno!" Yamada said as he poked his head into the restroom. "Sanzou wants to see you." He stepped into the doorway and nodded politely to Usagi. "So, you're the new cleaning staff member? We're grateful for your hard work."

"Thank you," Usagi said and bowed politely. "My name's Tsukino Usagi."

"I'm Yamada Gen," he said as he turned to leave. "Come on, Konno. Sanzou's waiting."

"All right," Konno said as he followed him out. "I'll see you later, Tsukino-san," he said before he left.

Usagi merely waved as he left, then turned back to her bucket. There was less water now, so she could easily dump it and get some fresh water. Less than before, of course. She might as well, finish cleaning the restroom as well. After that, maybe she could ask Mamoru if it would be all right if she could go change her clothes. Perhaps it would be a good idea to bring an extra set of clothes to work, just in case.

* * *

Orphan's Quarters, Hikawa Jinja, Tokyo, Japan.  
August 4, 1992. 5:08 P.M.

Usagi yawned as she trudged down the path toward the Orphan's Quarters, glad that she had changed out of those wet clothes earlier. She would've been freezing if she was still wearing them with the breeze that was blowing.

"I'm home," she said as she came through the entrance. It wasn't as if there was anyone waiting for her to return; it was just that it was a comforting ritual in itself. She always said that whenever she came back from whatever her masters at the slave cell was making her do that day. Her mother was always there waiting for her to return and respond with a warm, heartfelt "Welcome back" which always made everything she had gone through and everything she was feeling melt away.

There wasn't anything like that here.

With a heavy sigh, Usagi continued on her way to the stairwell closest to her room. She was tired and she didn't really feel like talking to anyone right now.

"Hi, Usagi-oneechan!"

Usagi paused as she reached the door to the stairwell and glanced back to see who was calling her. "Oh, hi, Hotaru-chan," she replied, smiling back at the young girl. She liked Hotaru; she was such a sweet and cheerful girl. She was always hanging around either Setsuna or Ryoku, which was unsurprising, since she treated them as her surrogate mother and older brother, respectively.

"You look tired, Usagi-oneechan," she said as she came up to her. "Did you have a tough time at your new job?"

"Oh, you knew about that?" she asked, surprised.

Hotaru nodded. "Ryo-niichan told me about it."

"Well, it was a lot harder than I thought it would be," she sighed with a weary shrug. "I just hope that they get more people to help me soon. It's way too much for just one person." She turned back to the stairs. "Well, I'll see you later, Hotaru-chan. I need to get some rest."

"Okay, I'll see you later," Hotaru replied, sounding slightly disappointed.

Usagi climbed up the stairs to the second floor and shuffled down the hall to her room. She yawned again as she reached for the doorknob and opened the door. Once inside, she closed the door behind her, hobbled over to her bed and flopped down on it, almost catapulting Luna off the opposite side, coincidentally waking the black cat up in the process.

"Couldn't you find a gentler way of asking me to move?" Luna grumbled from her sprawled position at the foot of Usagi's bed.

Usagi stiffened for a moment, then relaxed. "You know, I'm still not used to this whole talking cat thing," she muttered as she rolled onto her back.

Luna snorted. "Well, you really should start getting used to it," she grumbled as she tried to get comfortable again.

Usagi sighed contentedly as she let her eyes close. "Why, Luna?" she asked in the middle of a yawn. "I hope you're not going to try and convince me to fight the Dark Kingdom. I already told you my answer."

"It's not that," the black cat retorted. "It's just that with Artemis injured and spending most of his time with Ryoku, I have no one else to talk to."

She glanced back at Usagi wistfully. "You're supposed to be Princess Serenity's reincarnation," she said quietly after noticing that she had already fallen asleep. "Why can't you accept your duty?"

"It's because she's afraid," Serenity said as she opened her eyes. "She's afraid that she'll just end up dead like the rest of her family."

"Princess Serenity!" Luna said as she leaped to her feet.

"I thought I told you not to call me that," she chided. "Well, I guess I can't have you call me Sailor Moon when I'm not transformed, now can I?" She tilted her head and shrugged one shoulder lazily. "Well, I guess just 'Serenity' will do, then.

"So, have you been feeling lonely without your boyfriend, Luna?" she asked as she sat up and gave her a teasing smirk.

Luna's tail shot up straight. "W-What? A-Artemis isn't my boyfriend!" she retorted insistently.

Serenity let out a hearty laugh. "Don't get so excited, Luna! I was only kidding!"

"Th-that isn't something you should be joking about!" she huffed as she turned her back to her.

"I'm sorry," she apologized with a sincere smile. "Forgive me?"

"Of course."

Serenity kicked her legs over the side of the bed and pushed herself to her feet. "Come on, Luna," she said as she knelt down and held her arms out to her. "Let's go. I need to speak with Artemis and Jovan... I mean, Ryoku."

Luna nodded and padded over to her mistress, leaping into her arms as soon as she reached the edge of the bed. She left her room and made her way down to the hallway to Ryoku's room just in time to see Setsuna leaving his room. Judging from her expression, she was both upset and worried for some reason. Just as she was about to head to her own room, she caught sight of Serenity out of the corner of her eye.

"Have you come to see Ryoku-san, Usagi-chan?" Setsuna asked as she turned toward the girl.

Serenity nodded. "I need to speak with him about something important."

Setsuna turned and knocked on Ryoku's door. "Ryoku-san, Usagi-chan is here to see you. She says it's something important."

"I'm not feeling well, Setsuna-san," came the reply from behind the door. "Could you possibly handle whatever it is?"

"Ryoku," Serenity said in a stern tone as she stepped up to the door, "if you're not up to speaking with me, then perhaps I should speak with Artemis. I know he's in that room with you."

"Artemis?" Setsuna said, looking at her in confusion. "That white cat? What are you talking-?"

"Fine," he muttered as he opened the door and stuck his head out. "You wanna speak with me? Then, get in here before I change my mind."

"Ryoku-san!" Setsuna said reproachfully as Usagi stepped into the room without a word. Usagi had a grim look on her face that looked almost like it belonged on another person. But before she could say anything, Ryoku was already closing the door.

"Setsuna-san, could you please make sure that no one disturbs us?" he requested. "This is something very important and I don't want to be disturbed for anything save an emergency."

"All right, but may I ask what could be so important?" she asked with some concern.

"It's not up to me to say," he replied. "You'll have to ask her."

Setsuna nodded. "I understand."

"Thank you." With that, he closed the door behind him and turned to regard the girl that was sitting on his bed next to the two cats.

"It's not really that bad," Artemis replied to Luna's question. "That nice, quiet girl took a look at me. The short-haired girl said that she thinks that I'll be fine within one or two weeks."

"Apparently, he only has light to moderate wounds," Ryoku clarified. "They said that since he had so many, he was mostly weak due to blood loss. He would be able to recover from that in no time, but the actual injuries would take longer." He looked from the cats to his other visitor. "I assume you're Sailor Moon now?"

She nodded. "'Serenity' will do as long as I'm not transformed," she amended. "Is something wrong, Ryoku? You sound almost... hostile toward me for some reason."

He gave her a puzzled look for a moment, then sighed. "No. I'm not upset with you." He paused for a moment and put a hand to his head and rubbed his temples. "Well, in a way I am, maybe, but not directly."

"Not directly?" she repeated, thoroughly confused.

He shrugged uncertainly. "I know how it sounds, but it'll make more sense after I explain it." He hesitated for a moment. "It's something that can wait. You had something important you wanted to talk with me about, right? It can wait until after that."

"Actually, I'd like to hear about how it's my fault that you're so upset, yet it's not directly my fault," she said flatly.

"It's not that important, Serenity," he replied dismissively. "It can wait until later."

"I'd like to hear it now," she stated coldly as she stood up. "If you don't mind, that is."

By now, both Ryoku and the cats were regarding her wearily. "Serenity, are you all ri-"

"Dammit, Ryoku! Out with it!" she yelled as she balled her fists at her sides.

"Princess Serenity! Calm down!" Luna shouted as she leaped at Serenity, causing her to reflexively catch the cat in her arms.

"Wha...? Luna?" Serenity said as she visibly calmed down. "I... I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me."

"I've never seen you so furious before," she said as she gazed up worriedly at her mistress. "And for such a small, trifling reason at that!"

Serenity still seemed a little shaken, so Ryoku led her back to his bed and sat her down while he sat down on the couch. "I know I haven't known you for very long, but I know that this isn't like you, Serenity. Something's wrong. That's why you've come here."

"I don't understand why I'm feeling all this anger," she said quietly. "It feels as though it's not my own, somehow. I don't understand what's happening to me..."

"Princess Serenity, there is something that I've been meaning to do ever since I found out that you share consciousness with Usagi-chan in her body," Luna said as she padded over to where Artemis was lying on Ryoku's pillow. "But with Artemis in his current condition, it might have to wait until he recovers."

"What are you talking about?" Serenity asked, bewildered.

"Don't worry about me," Artemis said as he pushed himself up to sit on his hindlegs. "If you're planning what I think you are, I think can handle my end."

"I don't want you to push yourself, Artemis," Luna chastised. "That's how you got yourself into this condition in the first place!"

"I'll be fine, Luna," he assured her. "Trust me."

"I can get Setsuna-san in here if we need her," Ryoku stated. "If this will help Serenity, I say we should try it. Whatever it is."

"Ryoku-san says it'll be all right," Artemis told her.

"Fine," Luna relented. "But if you over-strain yourself, it'll be your own fault, you fool!" With a huff, she padded over to sit beside Artemis and peered intently at Serenity. "Princess Serenity-"

"Serenity," she corrected. "I'm not a princess anymore. Remember?"

"Yes, you are," Luna retorted. "It wouldn't be proper to call you anything else!"

"Fine," Serenity grumbled. "You can call me 'Princess Serenity', if you want. What about you, Artemis? Got any objections to dropping my title?"

"I don't mind calling you Serenity," he said with a small shrug.

"Artemis!" Luna sounded scandalized.

Serenity smiled. "Thank you, Artemis!"

"If you three are finished...?" Ryoku interrupted dryly.

"At any rate," Luna said as she turned back to Serenity, "please try to concentrate on me. Look into my eyes and concentrate on me."

As Serenity complied, a pencil-thin beam of yellow light issued forth from the symbol on Luna's forehead and connected with the center of Serenity's forehead. A second later, a second beam issued forth from Artemis' forehead, joining with Luna's beam in mid-stream. The two beams melded together, forming a thicker and stronger beam of light. Where the beam shone on Serenity's forehead, a symbol similar to the one on the cats' foreheads appeared. As the symbol shone brighter, Serenity's expression seemed to grow more vacant.

"Serenity?" Ryoku called out, but with no response. "Hey, is this all right?" he asked the cats, but he received no response from them, either. "Hey!" He was about to reach over and shake Serenity awake, when the beam slowly faded away, leaving Serenity slightly disoriented and Artemis breathing heavily.

"See?" Artemis breathed as he caught his breath. "I told you... I could do it. I'm not as... weak as you thought."

"All right, all right. I'll give you that," she admitted. She then turned to Serenity and Ryoku, who was now trying to help her reorient herself. "Princess, I think I have an idea of what happened."

"What did you learn?" Ryoku asked.

"Yeah. What's wrong with me?" Serenity added, still sounding slightly dazed.

Luna gave her a concerned look for a moment, then continued. "We know that right now, you have two separate personalities within you: yourself and Tsukino Usagi. You have all your memories of the Silver Millennium and the Moon Kingdom intact, whereas Usagi doesn't even know you exist yet. As far as she knows, she's fast asleep.

"Do you remember when you first came into consciousness in this time, Princess?" Luna asked.

"I think it was just before Usagi came to the Hikawa Jinja, when she was attacked by all those Youma," she replied.

Luna nodded. "It was during that desperate flight for her life that Usagi unconsciously called to Serenity for help," she explained.

"Often, before a princess becomes Sailor Senshi, whenever she gets into a life-threatening situation, she may instinctively call upon the powers of her Guardian Planet," Artemis added. "However, in Usagi's case, Sailor Moon does not have a Guardian Planet, as her powers come from the Ginzuishou. Therefore, she would have to call upon the powers of the one who controls the Ginzuishou."

"Wait," Serenity interjected. "My mother was the one who controlled the Ginzuishou during the Silver Millennium. So, why-?"

"You were being groomed to take over someday, weren't you?" Luna countered. "Therefore, you would have had to learn how to handle the Ginzuishou as well. Besides, Usagi is your reincarnation. It would be more appropriate for her to call on your power than on your mother's, don't you think?"

Serenity and Ryoku exchanged uncertain glances. "I suppose so," she agreed.

"That is what happened when Usagi was attacked by those Youma," Artemis explained. "That is how she managed to survive mostly unhurt when she was hit by... what was it again, Ryoku-san?"

"A negative energy sphere."

"Right. According to Ryoku-san, a normal person would've suffered heavy injuries or even death after getting hit with one, yet Usagi lived. This was because she unconsciously drew upon your power as Princess Serenity in order to protect herself."

"However," Luna added, "something went wrong. Usagi drew upon too much power all at once and inadvertently drew your consciousness along with your power. Afterwards, when your power returned, your consciousness did not, as your body had perished long ago."

"So, what you're saying is that when Usagi drew Serenity's power, she took Serenity's consciousness with it, and since Serenity's original body is dead, there's no place for her consciousness to return?" Ryoku asked. "Is that why Serenity is now in Usagi's body as a separate personality?"

"That's about right," Artemis agreed. "However, instead of manifesting as a separate personality, she should've merged with Usagi, becoming a part of her, just like Jovan is a part of you. I'm not quite sure why they remained separate."

"Not to mention why I'm fully aware of her, and she's oblivious to me," Serenity grumbled.

"Serenity, you said you're fully aware of her, right?" Ryoku asked. "Does that include when Usagi's active and you're dormant?"

She nodded. "Yes."

"How does that work?" he asked. "If you're both conscious at the same time, then she's bound to notice you, so how can you be aware if you're unconscious?"

"It's because I've assimilated my memory with most of Usagi's memory," she replied. "This way, whatever she remembers, I can remember, too."

"That makes even less sense," he remarked. "Something like that should work both ways. So, why doesn't Usagi know you exist?" He suddenly froze as a realization hit him. "Wait. She mentioned periods where she had blacked out and couldn't remember what she had been doing."

"I remember that," Serenity said. "You were telling her something about how some people develop an 'inner rage' and lash out whenever they black out. Do you think that..."

"It's possible that Usagi might be unconsciously imposing her anger on you so that she wouldn't have to deal with it," he concluded.

Serenity scowled fiercely as she indignantly leaped to her feet. "That... That... That bitch!"

"Princess Serenity!" Luna shouted reprimandingly. "You must not use such crude language!"

"Easy, Serenity," Ryoku said soothingly. "No sense getting so upset. After all, what are you going to do? Kick her butt? She's you, remember? Besides, that's not you talking. That's Usagi's anger speaking. Not yours."

She glared at Ryoku for a moment before sitting back down. "Okay, so that explains why I have all this excess anger." She pounded a fist into Ryoku's bed in frustration. "Dammit, I don't know what to do with all of this anger!"

Ryoku grinned confidently. "That, I have experience with. Leave that to me."

"That reminds me, earlier you said that you were upset at me for something that wasn't directly my fault," she added. "What did you mean by that?"

His grin faded away as his gaze fell to the floor. "I had a dream last night."

"A dream?" she repeated flatly. "You're upset because of a dream?"

"It's more than that," he snapped as he whirled toward her. "I'm starting to remember things now! After I had that dream, I'm starting to remember small pieces of my life as Jovan."

"That's wonderful!" Serenity said happily. Her cheer faded slightly as she saw his expression. "Isn't it wonderful, Ryoku?"

"It could've been," he said as he rested his head in his hands. "However, things have become a little more complicated for me."

"What are you talking about?" Luna asked as she leaped off the bed and started padding toward him.

"Duty," Artemis answered for him.

"Duty?" Serenity and Luna repeated, perplexed.

"His duty from his past life," the white cat explained.

Ryoku nodded. "As Jovan, my duty was to fight on behalf of the Moon Kingdom. Whether for defense, or for vengeance, it was all the same. There was more to it than that, but that's all I remember right now.

"Ever since I met you, Serenity, I've felt this compelling urge to go and slaughter anyone and everyone I can find that's aligned with the Dark Kingdom," he added as he hung his head. "I've got no problems with killing Youma and the like, but I have my duty to Shishu and everyone here at Hikawa Jinja to consider." He raised his head, giving Serenity a pleading look. "I can't go out on a personal Youma hunt. This Shishu command is so undermanned, we can barely spare enough people to go out looking for escapees anymore. Usagi might've been the last person we were able to save." He hung his head again, staring sullenly at the floor.

Serenity sat silently for a moment while carefully regarding him. "Your duties conflict with each other," she said quietly after a while. "Ryoku, if you could give up one set of duties - yours or Jovan's - which one would you choose?"

Ryoku's head whipped up. "What?"

"Whose duties would you be willing to give up?" she asked again, her expression completely neutral.

"Are you serious?" he asked as he stood up and started walking toward his desk.

"You can't perform both duties at the same time, can you?" she asked, her expression growing concerned. "Unless you choose one or the other, you won't be able to go forward. You'll be stuck trying to find a way to do the impossible."

He stopped in front of his desk and glanced down at the pictures that sat there. There weren't that many, but they were very important to him. There was one of his grandfather, Tenmei, with his grandmother, Umi. Another one of his father, Ken, with his mother, Misaki. Another with just him and his sister, Makoto. His gaze stopped at the last picture, one where he was sitting with Makoto while his parents stood on one side and his grandparents on the other.

"I've been thinking about that all day," he finally said. "My duty to Shishu is not just about me. I'm a third-generation Blade. This is my heritage. My life. It's not something I can easily throw away." He turned to face Serenity and the cats. "But, I was also Jovan. I know that now. You were the Moon Princess and I was sworn to serve you. That is also something that cannot be easily thrown away."

"Ryoku...," Serenity said as she stood up, walked over to him, and put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I can't quit either, Serenity," he told her without taking his gaze from the pictures. "Both duties are too important. It doesn't matter that they're from different lives; they both amount to the same thing."

"It might not be as impossible as it seems," Artemis interjected.

"What do you mean?" Ryoku asked as he turned toward the white cat. "How?"

"Can't you get special permission or something?"

Ryoku snorted. "Oh, yeah. Like that'll happen," he said sardonically. "Hey, Mamoru, would you mind if I went out on a crusade to wipe out the Dark Kingdom? I know there's thousands of them and only one of me, but you don't have to worry about that, because I'll be fighting alongside a magical girl named Sailor Moon."

He glanced over at Serenity. "No offense, but you're sharing that body with someone who's not even aware of your existence yet. What if she starts to wake up in the middle of a fight? Are you going to force her back to sleep? Maybe steal control of her body or something? What happens to Usagi then? One thing's for certain; she'll definitely know you exist then."

Serenity scowled at him for a few minutes before sitting back down on the bed. "Those are all questions I've thought of, Ryoku," she replied pensively. "If she wakes up in the middle of a fight, then it will be up to her to save her life. I cannot... no, will not rob her of control of her own body," she stated emphatically. "I'm only borrowing her body while she's asleep; that's all. I won't do any more than that."

"Does Mamoru-san know about Sailor Moon?" Luna asked.

"No. He arrived after she turned back into Usagi." He gave her a thoughtful look as he sat back down on the couch. "Are you thinking of having him 'meet' Sailor Moon?"

"That might help. Especially if he was able to see what she can do."

Serenity nodded eagerly. "I'll be sure to put in a good word for you, Ryoku. After all, I can't have you stuck in training when you could be doing something more useful."

"Thanks," he muttered sarcastically. "I'll let you know where they usually have their patrols and when. Just be careful out there," he added concernedly. "You died once. I don't want to have to deal with you dying again."

"Thanks for your concern," she said as she scooped Luna into her arms and stood up. "I'll be all right. I promise."

"That's all I can ask," he replied as she left.

"Artemis, why do things have to be so complicated?" he sighed as he flopped down lengthwise on the couch.

"If life was simple, it wouldn't be worth living," Artemis replied sagely from his spot on Ryoku's pillow.

Ryoku raised his head slightly to regard the white cat. "You're full of it, you know that?" he remarked cynically.

* * *

Outer Grounds, Hikawa Jinja, Tokyo, Japan.  
August 6, 1992. 12:03 A.M.

Mamoru checked the blade in his sheath one more time. Just like before, it was clear. He was feeling a little tired, but that was to be expected. Everyone had to pick up Ryoku's slack, himself included, since he was out of action for a few days.

Damn that kid. Always trying to do more than he was capable of. That boy would end up killing himself one of these days due to overextending himself. That idiot needed to be brought down a peg or two. Maybe Sanzou would help him to realize that he was part of a team. He couldn't do everything by himself. Especially now that every Blade was needed to keep the command manned in case of another Dark Kingdom invasion.

And there was another one coming. It was imminent. After all, Jadeite wouldn't hesitate to press his advantage of strength and numbers. Everyone here was tired and overworked due to long hours of watch and patrols. Himself, included.

The new Recruit Blades would alleviate a lot of the heavy load that they were carrying right now. They could only manage to keep watches by having them overlap each other so that there was always two people on watch, someone standing by in case of emergencies, and someone resting. It would be hard to train the recruits with that kind of a schedule, but it had to be done. Improperly trained Blades would be worse than no Blades at all.

Improperly trained Blades could get other Blades killed. That was something that they couldn't afford.

He came to a stop and sat down on a large piece of concrete that hadn't been cleared due to the distance from the safety of the Hikawa Jinja. The border was only a few hundred meters away; an ever-present sensation at the back of his mind. He couldn't see it, but he knew it was there. Always there, protecting them from the miasma of dark energy that blanketed the rest of the world.

The strap of the rifle slung across his chest was starting to cut into his neck again, so he adjusted it once again. He hated wearing the damn thing, but it was necessary, nonetheless. Rifles were better than swords because there was a better chance of surviving a Youma attack from a distance than up close. He could understand Ryoku's preference for close-quarters combat - killing with a sword was more personal than with a rifle, not to mention infinitely more satisfying - but it was more important to stay alive rather than die in combat.

A gentle breeze blew from the northwest, picking up some loose dirt as it played across the desolate wasteland that used to be Tokyo. It carried some of the sickly taint of negative energy, but not very much. The border also served as a filter of sorts, cleansing the wind of the dark taint that permeated the very air outside. Since he was so close to the border, he could feel some of the evil blight as it seeped through, although it would eventually dissipate into nothing before reaching the Lower Grounds.

Mamoru quickly jumped to his feet as the sound of softly crunching concrete and asphalt pieces cut through the night air. "Who's there?" he called out as he whirled in the direction of the noise, his hands ready at his weapons, should he need either one.

From behind the remains of an old ruined building, a slender figure stepped out into the open. "A friend," she replied as the breeze played with the twin ponytails that streamed down her back in the moonlight. "I assume you are Chiba Mamoru, 1st class Blade?"

Mamoru dropped his hands to his sides, but only relaxed his guard slightly. "Who are you?" he asked as he tried to see who he was talking to. It was a clear night and the moonlight shone brightly, but it was still too dark to see any details clearly enough. All he could make out was the hair and clothing; some kind of bodysuit and mini-skirt combination with knee-high boots. Altogether, it looked quite ridiculous.

"What are you doing here?" he demanded as he carefully approached. "Don't you know that it's dangerous here? Go back to the Lower Grounds at once."

Sailor Moon tilted her head and smiled as she regarded Mamoru. "I thank you for your concern, but it's really not necessary."

"Not necessary?" he repeated, his eyebrow raised doubtfully.

She nodded. "Remember those four Youma that Ryoku fought when he saved Tsukino Usagi's life? I killed two of them," she added with a smirk.

"Is that so?" Mamoru said skeptically as he eyed the girl cautiously. "Funny. I don't remember seeing you there." He frowned as her smirk took on a mischievous quality. "Look, you shouldn't be out here," he told her as she took off her tiara. "It's too dangerous..." He trailed off as her tiara started to glow with a soft white light. From the light, he could feel a gentle, yet intense power. It felt almost... familiar... somehow.

"I think I can handle it," she replied as the glow faded from her tiara.

"Who...?" he breathed as he reached out slowly toward the tiara.

"My name used to be Serenity, Princess of the Moon Kingdom," she said as she placed the tiara back on her head.

"Moon Kingdom?"

"Yes," she said with a slight nod. "That was my home before the Dark Kingdom destroyed it." She sighed sadly. "But that was several millennia and another lifetime ago. What's important now is that the Dark Kingdom that destroyed my home is here destroying yours." She paused as she swept her gaze across the desolate landscape. "And by the look of things, they're almost finished with this world as well."

"I know," he replied soberly. "But things aren't this bad everywhere, though. It's only because we're so close to Ground Zero that we've been hit so hard. I'm sure if you were in America, or a European country like England, things wouldn't look as bad." In fact, he had recently heard from the last Shishu courier to pass through that the new Shishu command headquarters was at the Vatican in Italy. Of course, that was six months ago. A lot could change in six months.

"I see," she said as she glanced toward the border with a contemplative expression on her face. "Well, if this is where the infestation has taken root, then this is most likely the best place for me to be right now."

"Are you insane?" he asked incredulously. "This is the worst place to be! Not only are there thousands of Youma here, one of the four Generals has his headquarters in this area! Jadeite has already taken out our previous headquarters at Meiji Jinja. The only reason why he doesn't finish us off is that he has other targets that pose a bigger threat than we do. How can you say that this is a good place to be?"

She frowned at him for a moment. "You misunderstand me," she said flatly. "I didn't say this was a good place to be. I said that this was the best place for me to be," she explained. "I intend on destroying the menace that destroyed my home and my life," she added fiercely. "If I'm going to stop the Dark Kingdom, this's the best place for me to be."

"Stop the Dark Kingdom?" Mamoru repeated in utter disbelief. "And how do you expect to do that by yourself?"

Sailor Moon was about to reply when a huge bolt of green energy struck the border, sending visible waves of energy rippling out in several directions. The bolt was followed by a second, then a third, each striking the barrier and sending waves of energy rippling across the shield. "What...?"

Mamoru stared at the border with a look of fear spread across his face. "No...," he whispered. "Not now. Please, not now..." Four more bolts of dark green energy struck the barrier, each within a dozen meters of each other. The waves of energy grew slightly larger as the shield was put under more stress, but it held just the same.

"Mamoru-san?" Sailor Moon asked wearily.

Mamoru reached down underneath the rifle and unfastened the gun holster at his hip. He quickly drew the gun and pointed it up toward the center of the Lower Grounds in the general direction of Shishu headquarters and fired. A bright red warning flare rocketed into the sky and exploded loudly, bathing the air above the Lower Grounds in a crimson glow.

"What was that, Mamoru-san?" she asked as she took up a defensive fighting stance beside his own and faced the border.

"That was the invasion flare," he replied as he unslung his rifle and removed the safety. "Jadeite's finally ready to take us on."

* * *

Author's Note: Finally, the next chapter is completed! Sorry for the long delay, but I've have so much going on in my life right now that I can't help taking time away from my writing. And another thing, you many have noticed that I've changed Makoto and Ryoku's mother's name from Miko to Misaki. It's mostly because I don't want to confuse it with the word 'miko'. Anyway, now that Jadeite has finished with his business in Okinawa, he has turned his sights onto the Hikawa Jinja. With only five Blades and a handful of Recruit Blades to defend against the Dark Kingdom onslaught, how will the addition of Sailor Moon affect the outcome of this battle? And when will the other Sailor Senshi awaken? Who will awaken first? What about our two missing Sailor Senshi? Where are they? All these questions will be answered in due time. For now, enjoy the newest chapter of The Brooch.

Disclaimer: All original materials belong to their respective owners. Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi and a bunch of big companies. No copyright infringement is intended.

Questions? Comments? Anything?  
Email: jasonulloa (at) hotmail (dot) com

Copyright© 2004, 2007 Jason C. Ulloa  
All Rights Reserved.


	7. Chapter 6

The Brooch  
By Jason C. Ulloa

Chapter 6

Shishu Headquarters, Hikawa Jinja, Tokyo, Japan.  
August 6, 1992. 12:18 A.M.

Yamada yawned as he stretched wearily. He had just relieved Sanzou from his watch and was settling in for yet another long night of doing absolutely nothing. Same as before.

Lazily, he glanced over at the board. Chiba was still out on his patrol, though he was due to turn over with Konno soon. Sanzou had just signed out, most likely heading for his bed. Kino was still in convalescence, but according to what he had heard from Moriyasu-sensei, the kid was healing faster than usual for some reason and would be released in three days; a week and a half sooner than originally estimated.

A slow smirk crossed his face when he thought of what that kid would be put through as soon as he returned to duty. It wasn't as if he hated the kid - he sure as hell didn't like him - but that bastard always seemed to be showing off or something. It took him two years to earn his 5th class stripe and he was so close to making 4th class after another two, whereas that kid practically gained a stripe each year. Sure, he took unbelievably stupid risks out in the battlefield like charging into a group of Youma sentries by himself, or willingly volunteering to act as a decoy in order to lead Youma into an ambush, or even worse, all but refusing to use his rifle just to kill Youma with his sword.

That idiot. It's so much safer to take down sentries at a distance than to take unnecessary chances in melee where you can easily get yourself killed. Even if the main reason why he was getting promoted so fast was because of his staggeringly high body count and participations in successful prison raids and rescues, there was no way he'd willingly risk himself like him.

Yamada snorted irritably. He really wished Chiba would lift that ban on reading anything while on dispatch watch. It's not like there was anything to do anyway. At least, once the new recruits got properly trained, they could start manning this watch instead of him. He was just about to stand up and go grab a quick snack when a loud boom accompanied by a bright red flash caught his attention.

"Oh, shit...," he breathed as soon as he realized what it was.

Youma invasion.

Within seconds, he was on his feet and tearing down the hallway to the Comms room. The alarm had to be sounded.

* * *

Silent Plains, Hikawa Jinja, Tokyo, Japan.  
August 6, 1992. 12:18 A.M.

Konno tried once more to blink the sleep out of his eyes. He had tried to get as much sleep as he could, but it hadn't been much. Still, he didn't want Ichigo to be stuck with taking care of both the girls and Hiro's fever at the same time. Even though he had a duty to protect his family, he also had a duty to be there for his family as well.

Even if he had to forgo a few hours of sleep to do so.

In the darkness, he gazed down at his wife's sleeping form. If he was tired, she was exhausted. Things had been getting steadily worse since they started losing more and more Blades to the Youma. He had been spending more time on duty and patrols and away from the family, leaving Ichigo to pick up his slack.

Not that it was his fault, nor was it really Shishu's fault. They were between the proverbial rock and a hard place, and it felt like they would get crushed at any moment. The Kami knows he had had his fair share of almost getting killed. However, he was still alive and he was still able to spend time with his family whenever he could.

He had already dressed quietly and was on his way out the door. He had twelve minutes to get to headquarters to turnover with Chiba. More than enough time to get some hot tea or coffee. Coffee wasn't as readily available as tea; the beans weren't really growing that well in Japanese soil. Although some clever botanist decided to attempt cross-pollination between the two, it just barely managed to make a tolerable substitute. To hear people who had actually had the real thing, he almost wished he could try some right now. He could use a good kick in the ass to wake him up.

A muffled, yet loud explosion caught his attention as he was headed for the kitchen area. It almost sounded like one of the light bulbs blew out again. That was the second one this week! He sighed as he shook his head in exasperation. The quality of almost everything had been on the decline since they had lost the main manufacturing facilities at the Meiji Jinja. It was fortunate that a secondary facility was set up here during the Reoccupation or else they'd be living in the technological equivalent of the Dark Ages.

He grumbled irritably under his breath as he reached into the cupboard that held his mug.

A loud wailing sound alternating between high and low pitches blared as he poured his hot tea. The sound startled him, causing him to jump slightly and splash himself with the tea. He cursed painfully as he set both mug and teapot down and ran in the direction of the wail. Apparently, that earlier sound wasn't a lightbulb, after all.

Konno stumbled to a stop as he almost overshot the door to the Comms room. He stared for a moment through the door at the blinking panel above the emergency communications radio before rushing forward and grabbing the sound-powered phone handset and hitting the push-to-talk button. "Silent Plains, online."

"Roger, Silent Plains," came the short reply from headquarters. All that was left was to wait for the others to call in to headquarters. The message would be announced then.

"Sakura Hill, online." That was Sanzou's voice.

"Roger, Sakura Hill."

"Rose Garden, online." That was the nurse stationed at Chiba's living quarters.

"Roger, Rose Garden."

"Orphan's Quarters, online." Odd. That wasn't Kino on the other end. It sounded like an young woman. It's probably the nurse stationed there.

"Roger, Orphan's Quarters. All stations, H.Q., audial and visual confirmation of Youma invasion flare has been marked over Northwest Outer Grounds at 0018 this morning." There was a sharp gasp from one of the other stations - possibly the nurse at Orphan's Quarters - but the announcement continued on without a pause. "All available Shishu units are to advance to section 141 and await further orders from the field commander. Station nurses are to report to their Mass Casualties stations. All stations are to await alternate phone-talkers before going offline."

"Rose Garden, acknowledged."

"Sakura Hill, acknowledged."

"Silent Plains, acknowledged."

"Orphan's Quarters, acknowledged."

A tapping on his shoulder brought Konno's attention to the person standing behind him. Watanabe Hatori was only a year away from being able to enlist in Shishu, but wanted to do his part to help protect his family. So when he volunteered to take over for the previous phone-talker who had just enlisted a few weeks ago, he agreed to it.

"H.Q., Silent Plains, request permission to go offline to change phone talkers."

"Silent Plains, H.Q., permission granted."

"Silent Plains, offline."

With a nod of thanks, Konno handed over the handset to Hatori and ran out of the room just as Hatori reported in.

There was just enough time to give his family a quick hug and kiss goodbye before facing what could be their last stand.

* * *

Outer Grounds, Hikawa Jinja, Tokyo, Japan.  
August 6, 1992. 12:19 A.M.

"So, it's an invasion, is it?" Sailor Moon said as she glared in the direction of the last volley of attacks. "Well, at least I don't have to go looking for a fight now."

"I'm happy for you," Mamoru replied sardonically as he quickly inspected his rifle for any jams or similar malfunctions. There were none.

"Now, now," she replied with a slightly wicked smile. "No need to get so touchy, Mamoru-san. If you want to get mad at someone, get mad at the invaders," she added, jerking a thumb toward the barrier, which was rippling from yet another volley of energy bolts. She removed the tiara from her forehead once again, willing it back into its white discus form.

"Mamoru-san, that barrier blocks the Dark Kingdom's dark magic, correct?" she inquired.

"That is its main purpose," he replied.

"Then, do you think it would block magic of a different type?" she supposed. "Like mine, for example?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. However, I'm not sure you should even try it. For all we know, it might react to your magic by collapsing the entire barrier."

Sailor Moon closed her eyes for a moment, then shook her head gently. "No, that won't happen."

Mamoru gave her a perplexed stare. "How can you be sure?"

"I can feel it," she replied without opening her eyes. "The barrier's holy magic is similar to mine." She opened her eyes and readied her attack. "I'm going to give it a try," she told him as she aimed for the nearest Youma Mage. "Moon tiara action!"

The glowing discus flew through the air, passing harmlessly through the barrier as it hurtled toward its target. Since the Mage was busy preparing to cast another energy bolt, it failed to notice the attack until it beheaded him. The discus arced around and returned to Sailor Moon's waiting hand, beheading another Mage on its return flight.

Mamoru stared in complete disbelief at the glowing disc in her hand for a moment before catching himself. "I'm really impressed," he said finally. "Nobody's ever been able to take out more than one Mage at a time, let alone doing it in one attack."

Sailor Moon tilted her head and smiled at him. "Well, now that the demonstration is over, should we begin our attack?" Her smile faded away as quickly as it formed. "I have a feeling that they'll be able to break through that barrier eventually if we let them."

"Sounds good to me," he replied as he raised his rifle and took aim at another Mage. "On three?"

She nodded. "On three."

"One. Two. Three!"

"Moon tiara action!" Sailor Moon shouted, accompanied by the sound of a rifle opening fire.

* * *

Orphan's Quarters, Hikawa Jinja, Tokyo, Japan.  
August 6, 1992. 12:23 A.M.

Setsuna had just left the Comms room after handing the handset to Naru, when she came across Ryoku coming down the hallway, half-dressed with bandages exposed over an open shirt. "Ryoku-san, I hope you're not thinking of doing what I think you are," she said sternly as she stopped him.

"Where?" was all he asked.

"You're not going," she replied firmly.

"Where?"

"You are still injured, Ryoku-san," she retorted sternly. "If you go out now, you could get injured even worse, or even die. Do you understand me?"

"Where?"

"Dammit, Ryoku-san! Don't you start getting all self-righteous on me!" she yelled angrily. "I am NOT going to be the one to let you get yourself killed! Who do you think will be the one to tell everyone here that you've died? I don't want to have to deal with all that! Do you hear me? You are NOT going!"

Ryoku's stare didn't change throughout her entire harangue. "Where?"

Setsuna reared back and slapped Ryoku across his face as hard as she could. His head was turned slightly, but other than that, he hardly moved at all or even gave any indication that he was even hit.

"Don't you even care, Ryoku-san?" she asked quietly. "You may not think your life is that important, but what about Makoto? How do you think she'll take it when she finally wakes up and learns that her brother - the only family she has left - is dead? Do you really want to leave her all alone?"

They stared silently at each other for several moments before Ryoku finally spoke. "I know, Setsuna-san. However, we don't have much of a choice anymore. The fight has been taken to us and there is nowhere left to go. If we fail, Mako-chan won't have to worry about my being dead; she'll be dead, too. We'll all be dead; dead or enslaved, which normally is almost just as bad, however there will be no one left to rescue us. Shishu will live on elsewhere, but it will be dead in Japan.

"Call it self-righteous, call it noble, call it whatever. I don't care. There are people I have to protect. I have a job to do. Let me go do it."

Setsuna frowned as she turned and started walking away. "Northwest Outer Grounds, section 141," she said without looking back at him.

"If it makes you feel any better, I'm not going to be fighting in the front line tonight," he told her retreating form.

This news caused her to stop in mid-step. "I thought you said-"

"Not every battle is fought and won at the front, Setsuna-san," he replied as he turned to leave. "I'm going to section 141 to report to Chiba that I will be taking command of the last line of defense. I'm going to have everyone gather at Sendai Hill. Please go on ahead and let Mizuno-hakase know."

Setsuna nodded, partly in relief. "I understand."

"And one more thing. Please take care of them for me."

She nodded again, knowing who he was talking about. "I will."

"Thank you," he said with a small smile as he left to prepare himself.

Setsuna quickly headed out the door and turned straight for the Hikawa Jinja proper. The field physicians would be getting ready to be dispatched at a moment's notice. It was her job to help them prepare.

* * *

Hikawa Jinja Proper, Hikawa Jinja, Tokyo, Japan.  
August 6, 1992. 12:32 A.M.

Rei woke up to someone shaking her shoulder. She was about to reach up and smack whoever was keeping her from a good night's sleep when she noticed who was shaking her. "Grandpa, what're you doing? Lemme go back to sleep..."

"Rei! Wake up! It's an emergency!"

The urgency in Grandpa's voice was enough to dispel most of her sleepiness. "Huh? What's going on, Grandpa?"

"We need everyone in the Sacred Fire room now!" he said as he turned to leave. "It's a Youma invasion! You must get ready to help strengthen the barrier!"

"What?" she exclaimed as she jumped out of bed. "An invasion? NOW? That bastard!"

"Rei, please hurry!" he said as he left and closed the door behind him.

She quickly threw on her Shinto miko robes and ran for the Sacred Fire room as fast as her legs could carry her. She hoped that everyone else was all right, although her thoughts and worries mainly dwelled on a single person until she reached her position in front of the Sacred Flame.

"Please be all right, Ryo-kun...," she prayed as she cleared her mind and concentrated on the flame before her.

* * *

Medical Building - Hikawa Jinja Proper, Hikawa Jinja, Tokyo, Japan.  
August 6, 1992. 12:33 A.M.

Ami was busy preparing first aid bags and kits when Minako burst into the room. "Ami-chan!" she cried out as she came to a stop before the mute girl. "I just got word from Midou-san! All the Blades are gathering in section 141!"

The mute girl gasped. Section 141 wasn't very far from their position.

It was odd how the barrier wasn't in a perfect dome, like everyone assumed. From what she had heard from Ryoku, and from other Blades as well, the barrier seemed to wax and wane randomly in a wrinkled, dented, quasi-hemispherical shape. She supposed that the Dark Kingdom would try to attack in one of the many dents in the barrier that was closest to the heart of the Hikawa Jinja. With the Blades gathering in section 141, she could only assume that the actual invasion was either in block 12, which was north of block 14 - which contained section 141 - or in block 13, which was west.

Minako saw Ami's apprehension and nodded. "Yeah, I know. Scary to think that they're so close to us. Section 141's about half a kilometer away!" Ami shook her head and held out both hands in front of her, then extended the distance between them. "What? Farther than that?" She nodded. "All right, but still! That's not very far from us, you know? What if they break through? They could make it here in no time flat! Doesn't that worry you?"

Ami smiled faintly and shook her head as she went back to preparing first aid kits. Minako stared at her friend for a moment before grabbing an armful of first aid kits and taking them over to where a huge pile had been made at the center of the room. Other groups of nurses and nurses-in-training, like herself, were also busy preparing first aid kits and bags. If the Dark Kingdom broke through their barrier, the Blades wouldn't be the only ones who would need these first aid kits.

After they finished, Ami gestured for Minako to follow her as she left the room. As she glanced behind her, she saw everyone else leaving the room, probably to head to their Mass Casualty stations. Come to think of it, she was never told where her station was. Maybe Ami knew and she was taking her there. She opened her mouth to ask her where they were going, but stopped. Ami didn't have her 'voice' with her at the moment and she was taking her there anyway. No sense in asking if she couldn't answer.

"The infirmary?" Minako asked and followed as Ami went into the building. As the mute girl lead her down the main hallway, she noted that many of the rooms were unoccupied. One of the main reasons was probably because the rooms were mostly made to care for wounded Blades, so the sick and slightly injured were usually better off in their own rooms under the care of their resident nurse.

After passing a couple more hallways, Ami turned toward the recovery ward. After passing a few doors, she came to stop in front of the only occupied room that she had seen thus far. The sign on the door was very worn, indicating how long the patient had occupied the room.

Kino Makoto, 6th class Blade  
Admitted: May 8, 1989, 7:44 P.M.

Ryoku had often told her about his sister, especially about how he expected her to wake up any day soon. Both Ami and Rei had known Makoto when she was awake and had told her a few stories about her. To be completely honest, she thought of Makoto as a bit of a tomboy, trying to act like one of the guys and prove that she was just as good as any of them, or even better. To some girls, she was a bit of a hero, being the very first girl to be recognized as a Shishu Blade. Not that there were lines of girls wanting to enlist as a Blade, but it was good to know that they had the option now.

"Ami-chan, what are we doing here?" Minako asked as she watched the blue-haired girl drag a chair over to the bed and sit down. She opened up the drawer on the end table next to the bed and took out a pad and pencil.

'We're nurses-in-training, Minako-chan,' Ami wrote down. 'Right now, we're not yet qualified to act as field nurses, so we'd just end up getting in the way. We've already finished the prep work, so all we can do now is take shelter.

'I promised Ryo-kun that I'd watch over Mako-chan during times like these,' she continued to explain. 'He says it helps him not to have so many things to worry about when he's in the middle of a battle. The less he has to worry about, the better.

'Besides, I don't think you two have properly met yet,' she added with a wry grin.

Minako laughed as she read the last part. "No, I don't think we have," she said as she dragged a second chair next to Ami's and sat down.

It was strange; all the time that she had been here, been a nurse-in-training, all the time that she spent getting to know Ryoku... and yet, not once had she ever paid his sister a visit. Not that there was much that Makoto could offer in conversation, but at least she could've stopped in to say hi. Why hadn't she?

She reached out and placed a gentle hand on Makoto's motionless one. "I don't think we've met." The reason behind it could wait. "My name's Aino Minako." In the meantime, she owed it to Makoto, and to Ryoku, to make up for lost time, starting now. "Nice to finally meet you, Mako-chan."

Perhaps, in the process, she could find out why she had waited so long.

* * *

Lower Grounds - Sendai Hill, Hikawa Jinja, Tokyo, Japan.  
August 6, 1992. 12:57 A.M.

Atsuko stood at the foot of the long, stone staircase that lead to the Hikawa Jinja, waiting. Her field physicians and field nurses were arranged in teams - one doctor and two or three nurses - awaiting orders to dispatch. Surrounding the numerous teams, a line of defenders stood, armed with whatever swords, guns, or whatnot they could wield effectively against the Youma invaders. Men, women, fathers, mothers, even some of the elderly were out in the ranks, preferring to die in defense of their homes, rather than be slaughtered helplessly. Some of the defenders out there she knew personally.

Over there. Arai Maruo, whose youngest son she had personally delivered not half a year ago. The man had two more children, another boy and a girl - the girl was the eldest by one year - all of whom had already taken refuge in the jinja above with their mother. He had a bright yellow scarf tied high on his upper right arm that almost seemed to shine in the moonlight. That scarf belonged to his wife, Noriko. He had a grim cast to his eyes as he nervously fingered the scarf on his arm while tightly clenching the haft of the small hand scythe in his other hand.

Further down the line. The two newlyweds, Andrew Kinsey and his wife, Hua Li. Both were only children and both had lost a lot of family over the years; Hua Li lost her mother and both of her elder brothers when her family fled her home country of China when she was just five years old, while Andrew lost his father, and both elder siblings - sister and brother - during the Fall of the Meiji Jinja. Andrew was born at the Meiji Jinja, while Hua Li reached the refuge just a few months shy of her sixth year. The two had spent a lot of time together, him teaching her Japanese and a little bit of English learned from his American parents, while she taught him Mandarin Chinese. From what she had heard from some of her friends, the two had became inseparable after a few weeks. So, when Hua Li finally turned sixteen, it was no surprise that Andrew had popped the question. There were even a few comments saying that since Andrew was eighteen already, he didn't have to worry about his mother's tendencies to try to enforce whatever remaining American ideas and concepts that she had left from her parents on him, i.e. eighteen as a marriageable age, vice the commonly accepted sixteen years of age. Both had been married for only a couple of months, and even now, they stood quietly together, each of them holding a polished short sword that had obviously not seen any use as of yet. Undoubtedly, those weapons had been either taken from the Foundry or from Shishu's weapon store, which should've been opened up in this state of emergency.

At the other end of the line, a group of children huddled together, some shivering in fear, while others glared at the border with a hint of almost enraged eagerness in their eyes, and others looking back and forth, desperate for someone - anyone - to tell them what to do, or that everything would be all right. Their weapons varied from knives, to swords, to spears, and even an old rifle or two that looked more like a relic of the second World War.

Atsuko snorted disdainfully. She had heard from her father about that war; the final war where man fought against man. Compared to now, even that great war could hardly be counted as a "world" war; not like now, where all of mankind was engaged in a true World War. But this time, the enemy was the other- worldly Dark Kingdom, who fought using supernatural powers and creatures called Youma. Countries no longer existed, and there was only one race that mattered: the human race.

"Mizuno-hakase," Ryoku said as he walked up to her with a nod.

"You're looking much better, Ryo-kun," she replied solemnly. "How are your injuries?"

"They're not bothering me," he replied as he glanced around at the people gathered. With a few quick gestures of his hands, he quickly directed the handful of Recruit Blades that he brought with him to separate and support the groups of defenders he assigned them to. "How is the evacuation going?"

"Smoothly, so far. I've gotten word that about two-thirds of the Lower Grounds have already gathered here. Everyone who is unable to take part in the defense of Sendai Hill has already taken shelter in the Hikawa Jinja Proper."

"Good," he said with an absent nod. "What would you estimate to be our defense strength?"

Atsuko took a sweeping glance around her. "From what I can see, if the rest of the Lower Grounds separates in the same proportion as it has already, I can estimate that we'll have close to two hundred."

Another nod. "I've ordered the weapons store to be opened. Two of our Recruit Blades are standing by to issue out rifles and clips. We need to organize everyone into groups and have them go one by one to get the rifles as expediently as possible. I can organize the first group and take them to headquarters right now. I need you to get the rest of them organized and send them to me one at a time."

"I understand," she replied as she turned toward the first group. Without a word, Ryoku turned and jogged toward the second group. As she was explaining what needed to be done with the Recruit Blade with the first group, she could see Ryoku leading the other group in a quick jog toward Shishu headquarters.

She hoped that they could get everyone ready in time.

* * *

Outer Grounds, Hikawa Jinja, Tokyo, Japan.  
August 6, 1992. 12:58 A.M.

Mamoru had left several minutes ago to gather his men, promising that he would return with reinforcements, but she didn't want to wait that long. There was this overwhelming desire to go out through the barrier and simply destroy her enemies. She knew it was mostly due to the wrath of Usagi's anger transferring over from her subconscious and into her own subconscious, but its origin was of little consequence.

Besides, she had a score to settle with the Dark Kingdom as well. Destroying one's home, life, and love was certainly something that she wouldn't forgive or forget anytime soon.

The bursts of negative energy were still hammering away at the barrier, causing ripple after ripple to shake the barrier. As the blasts grew in number and frequency, the wavering of the barrier intensified. There was one point where the barrier almost seemed to tear at one point, but it disappeared just as quickly as it appeared, causing her to doubt its existence.

After the pair had killed about five or six Mages, the Hunter and sentry Youma had formed a couple of ranks in front of the remaining Mages, protecting them from any further attack. She had managed to take down quite a few Hunters and one pass of her tiara could mow down six or seven sentries with careful aim, but the damage just wasn't being done fast enough. For every Hunter she took down, another took its place. The same with the sentries. It was too dark to make certain of the enemies' numbers, even with the poor lighting the few nightlamps gave. It was just too far away for them to be of any use. Charging past the barrier was insane, suicidal, and not even an option. Not if she wanted to live. There was little choice, other than to continue as she was, sniping from within the barrier, taking out whatever she could.

Where the hell was Mamoru and his reinforcements, anyway?

* * *

Outer Grounds, Hikawa Jinja, Tokyo, Japan.  
August 6, 1992. 12:58 A.M.

"You've gotta be shittin' me."

Mamoru frowned almost imperceptibly at Yamada's outburst, but considering what he had just told everyone, he let it slide. "This is hardly the time for it," he replied stonily. "No, what I have told you is quite true. I've witnessed her power myself."

"Okay, killing Youma's all right and everything, but a fucking magic FRISBEE?"

"Tiara."

"Shut up, Konno. Frisbee, tiara, same difference! I mean, it's just so... stupid! Some teenage girl tossing around a magic frisbee that kills Youma?"

"Shut up, Yamada," Sanzou muttered as he grimaced slightly, then turned to Mamoru. "It's not that I don't believe you, Chiba, but... it IS kinda hard to swallow, you know?"

"If I hadn't seen it, I would be inclined to agree," Mamoru replied. "Still, what matters is that, as silly as it sounds," he said, glancing at Yamada, who merely shrugged, "it is effective. The five dead Mages on the other side of the border is proof enough of that.

"At any rate, when we get there, we're going to fan out and snipe at them from a distance until either they're dead, they retreat, or - Kami-sama forbid - the barrier comes down. Should the worst happen and the barrier does come down..."

"We give 'em hell 'til the end," Yamada said grimly. "I know what I signed up for, Chiba. We all do."

Mamoru nodded silently. "I expect our friend to be providing us with whatever assistance she can. Be sure to back her up if necessary.

"Let's move."

* * *

Outer Grounds, Hikawa Jinja, Tokyo, Japan.  
August 6, 1992. 1:01 A.M.

Sailor Moon grimaced as she watched the barrier ripple erratically and prayed that it continued to hold. Each new volley of attacks that the Mages were throwing against the barrier were steadily growing closer together. The tighter the attack grew, the greater the impact against the barrier grew. It had just taken a huge pounding from a volley of ten or so blasts at once within a tight five foot radius. From the look of it, one more blast like that would tear open a hole big enough for a small cluster of Youma to get through.

The Mages were learning.

This was not good.

Behind her, she could faintly see Mamoru and his Blades rushing toward her. She could make out about ten or so bodies fanning out and taking cover behind large chunks of rubble and ruined buildings. From the looks of things, they were getting into position to cover as much ground as possible, should the enemy break through the barrier, taking down as much of the enemy as possible from a distance before engaging. Smart.

Those occasional tactics lessons she had talked Jovan into giving her were starting to pay off. And he thought she'd never have any use for them! Sure, she had only talked him into teaching her tactics because she was bored that day and sure, she only kept it up because Jovan's tactics lessons were much more interesting than the cut and dry academics that she had to go through daily with Meria, but those lessons of his were certainly making themselves useful in a way none of them had ever expected.

She'd have to thank him later... if Ryoku remembered that particular memory, that is.

Following their example, she retreated back a few meters toward where an especially large hunk of twisted, rusty metal with wheels was sticking out of the entrance to a building. Since the vehicle - she assumed it was such - was lying on its side, it provided adequate cover without being obstructive. Once in place, she continued her attack, continuously flinging her empowered tiara at swarms of Youma as soon as it returned to her hand. Behind her, a hailstorm of gunfire rocketed past, striking down sentries and Hunters alike. However, the damage wasn't being done fast enough as more Youma kept sliding in to take the place of the fallen.

A large flash of a sickly pale green light illuminated the night for a split second as the Mages made their last attempt at breaking the barrier. A solid boom shook loose rubble from buildings and knocked everyone off balance from the force of the impact combined with the wild wavering of the barrier. A group of Youma rushed forward and pushed against the barrier, causing it to bend even further until a large tear could be seen rushing upward at an alarming rate.

"Oh, shit!" she could hear someone exclaim amid the guttural snarls and roaring of the Youma. She couldn't help but nod in agreement as she readied another attack.

Her sentiments exactly.

* * *

Hikawa Jinja Proper, Hikawa Jinja, Tokyo, Japan.  
August 6, 1992. 1:04 A.M.

Rei sweated as she strained to keep her focus. Each time the Mages threw their attack against the barrier, everyone felt the impact. A few older priests had already passed out from the constant assault against their combined focus; the strain proving too much for them. A group of nurses were standing watch on one side of the room, waiting to take anyone who passed out to another group of physicians who were on standby in another room nearby.

She reeled as another blow, even stronger than the previous one, struck hard against her senses. She almost felt herself fly backward from the force of this attack, but remained firmly in place. She redoubled her focus, knowing that if something wasn't done soon, the barrier would soon rip open. They had to outlast the attack. Failure to do so would kill them, just as surely as it had during the Fall of the Meiji Jinja.

Another hard blow slammed into her, this one hard enough to send her reeling for a few seconds.

"It's tearing!" someone bellowed painfully on the other side of the room.

Rei winced as she felt something fray in her mind. With a quiet grunt, she forced herself to ignore the sharp pain in her head as she focused her will toward suppressing the tear with everyone else. However, the force behind the tearing was too powerful for their combined effort. The tear continued to widen, causing four or five novice priests and priestesses to scream or faint from the pain.

"Damn...," Rei panted as she felt the focus of the group shift from suppressing the tear to simply maintaining the rest of the barrier. She knew that the barrier had to stay up above all, even if a small part was now ruined, but the very fact that they couldn't prevent the tear rankled immensely. With a grimace, she followed suit. Better a small leak than losing the whole thing.

She said a small prayer for the Blades out there. They were going to need it.

* * *

Outer Grounds, Hikawa Jinja, Tokyo, Japan.  
August 6, 1992. 1:05 A.M.

Sailor Moon fell back amidst the rain of covering fire when the Youma horde started flooding in through the breach. As she retreated, she flung her tiara over and over again, mowing down a handful of Youma at each pass. The blasts of negative energy continued to rain against the barrier, though the aim was to maintain the rift, rather than create one.

"Everyone, prepare to fall back to the edge of the Lower Grounds, section 144!" she could just barely hear Mamoru bellow over the cacophony of roars, screams, and explosions. "We must try to keep them out of blocks 23 and 32, and especially out of quadrant 4! Kino should be finished arranging our auxiliary units by now."

She continued to hit and run, taking care to try for the Mages whenever she could get a shot. Since the enemy was concentrating on getting through the barrier, they weren't bothering to protect the Mages anymore. She had managed to take out two more before taking off; the Blades managed to kill three.

Some of the faster Youma sentries had managed to catch up with them, despite the fact that they were taking down groups of Youma at a time with concentrated fire. One of the Recruit Blades panicked and swung at a sentry with the butt of hit rifle, knocking the Youma toward her, which she then elegantly dispatched with a spinning jump kick that took off its head. A few of the other Recruit Blades had slung their rifles over their shoulders and drawn their swords, hacking away at any other Youma that drew too close. She had had to backhand and kick away quite a few herself during their withdrawal, but it was getting harder to avoid the Youma as they drew closer to the border between the Outer and Lower Grounds. There were more buildings left in ruins around that border, so they had to dodge around huge chunks of steel, granite and asphalt left as a natural barricade in situations such as what they were facing.

However, in the scenarios where the ruins were used as such, there were additional Shishu forces waiting to ambush the Youma that were chasing the decoy units. Right now, there were no decoy units. There was no ambush. They were all that was there.

Them, and about a couple hundred Youma.

"Blades, Close Formation!" Mamoru bellowed as he pointed toward a huge, toppled building ahead of them. The building had crumbled at one edge of its foundation, causing it to tip over at an angle, rather than fall straight down. Combined with the row of broken buildings on the other side, it served to herd any groups wanting to pass through into a tight squeeze.

Good thing they were small enough to fit through with no problems.

"Anyone remember to bring any explosives, or were we too busy running around in a blind panic?" Mamoru asked sardonically as they ran through the opening.

"I've got a few grenades," Konno replied, pointing to his belt.

"Type?"

"One frag, one incendiary, three regular explosive."

"Anyone else?"

Mass shaking of heads.

"Not much, but it'll help a little. What's the delay on the incendiary?"

Konno unclipped the grenade and brought it close to his face. "It's hard to make out with so little light," he said as he tried to read it. "I'm guessing it says fifteen seconds."

"Right. Everyone, stop and hold positions at the other end! When I give the word, Konno will light it and we'll haul ass to the Lower/Outer border. We'll make our stand there."

"Roger!" the other Blades shouted as they came to a stop at the other side of the opening, turned and opened fire on the advancing Youma.

"Will this really slow them down?" Sailor Moon asked Mamoru as she flung her tiara toward a small cluster of Hunter Youma, slicing two in half.

"The fire won't hold them back for more than a few seconds," he replied while shooting a sentry right between the eyes. "Once the fire's lit, though, that's when Konno will toss the frag grenade. Usually, those things have a good twenty to thirty seconds on them. Enough time for us to either toss them a good distance, or drop them and get the hell out of the way. The frag grenade should slow them down enough to buy us a nice lead while they have to struggle to climb over a pile of Youma pincushions.

"The three remaining grenades are for our Mage friends, should they finally get through the barrier. Once the Mages get through, then we know that the entire horde's inside."

"Chiba, they're almost here!" Sanzou shouted urgently.

"Konno, light it and let's go!" he ordered as he turned and started running. The rest of the Blades and Sailor Moon followed as Konno tossed the explosive into the middle of the opening, then took off running.

"Ten seconds!" he shouted while running at top speed. "Nine! Eight! Seven! Six!"

"Get the frag grenade ready!" Mamoru ordered.

"Two!" he shouted as he unclipped the grenade. "One!"

A loud explosion rattled the decrepit husks of the surrounding buildings as a ball of flame burst to life like a star being born. The sphere of flame grew large enough to engulf the entire opening and a good few meters in burning fire before starting to die down.

"Throw the grenade and let's move!" Mamoru bellowed as the first Youma emerged from the dwindling inferno.

"We've got twenty seconds!" Konno yelled after pulling the pin and throwing the grenade. As the group fled toward the Lower/Outer Grounds border, the grenade sailed through the air landing near the mouth of the opening. As more of the Youma emerged through the opening, the grenade exploded, showering the area with a burst of shrapnel that took down most of the front line of Youma.

However, that small victory was short-lived as a huge blast of negative energy blew a huge chunk of the top of the fallen building off, widening the narrow opening considerably.

The Mages were inside the barrier.

"Oh, fuck," Mamoru heard one of the Recruit Blades mutter as he ran beside him. That pretty much summed up their situation quite nicely.

* * *

Lower Grounds - Sendai Hill, Hikawa Jinja, Tokyo, Japan.  
August 6, 1992. 1:41 A.M.

Ryoku gazed up and down the rows of defenders gathered. Seven units. Approximately two hundred people. All waiting on his command.

He suppressed a shiver at the thought. Only a few days ago, he was worried about the training of a group of Recruit Blades. That was the most he had ever thought he would have to command; the command of the Shishu installation at Hikawa Jinja being a distant, very unlikely possibility.

He was not ready for this.

His hands clenched tightly as he tried to calm himself. Worrying about it now wasn't going to help, anyway.

There was something his father had told him before he became a Blade. There were things in life that you just can't prepare for. When things like that happen, the only thing you can do is move forward and do what you can do.

"Everyone is ready, Ryo-kun," Atsuko said, walking up to him. "We're waiting on your orders."

He nodded as he took a deep breath and slowly released it. It was time.

Ryoku turned and deliberately ascended the stone steps leading to the Hikawa Jinja, stopping somewhere near the middle, and turned back toward all assembled. "Everyone, listen," he announced loud enough for everyone to hear, and waited until he had everyone's attention.

"I know most of you remember what happened years ago at the Meiji Jinja. Many of you lost family and friends. I have, too, so I know what some of you may be thinking.

"Well, stop. This is not an opportunity for revenge. This is not even about killing as many Youma as possible. I guarantee you that no matter how many Youma are here right now, Jadeite most assuredly has more.

"This is a battle for survival. We Blades are not here to kill Youma, but to ensure that humanity survives. That is why I am here. To ensure your survival. Don't expect me to lead you into a glorious battle to defeat the Dark Kingdom, because I won't. The battle we are fighting is to protect the lives of those who cannot fight." He dramatically swept an arm back toward the jinja behind him. "Your loved ones, your families, your children; this battle is to protect their lives. For as long as the blood flows through my veins, no Youma will ever set foot upon Sendai Hill!" he finished as he drew his sword and brandished it in front of him amidst the roaring crowd.

"That was a most stirring speech, Ryo-kun," Atsuko said as Ryoku came back down the steps while sheathing his sword.

"I feel like a hypocrite, saying things like that," he sighed wanly.

"Because you want to fight in a glorious battle to defeat the Dark Kingdom?" she asked with a wry smirk.

"More or less," he shrugged sheepishly. "I'm just as guilty as they are, I suppose." His expression turned serious once again. "However, I will not allow them to throw away their lives for revenge. They still have things to live for. If they want to die fighting Youma, they can join Shishu. I'm sure Sanzou would love to beat the desire for vengeance out of them."

"Speaking from experience, Ryo-kun?" she asked with an amused smile.

He merely shrugged as he turned toward the assembled masses once again. "Units 5 through 7 are to take up positions guarding the entrance to the Hikawa Jinja Proper," he commanded. "Units 1 through 4 are to approach the Lower/Outer Grounds border. The Blades will eventually fall back to that point. When that happens, we will provide support by cover fire and auxiliary ground forces.

"Mizuno-hakase, I will leave command of the remaining forces with you," he said as he turned toward her. "Please take good care of everyone for me."

"Roger," she replied with a quick salute.

Ryoku smiled faintly as he saluted back. "Thank you." As he dropped his salute, he turned back toward the gathered masses and drew his sword. "Everyone, move out!"

* * *

Lower/Outer Grounds Border, Hikawa Jinja, Tokyo, Japan.  
August 6, 1992. 2:02 A.M.

"They're catching up!" Sailor Moon shouted at the Blades as she continued to bring up the rear. With each fling of her Moon Tiara Action attack, more Youma fell in thin swaths, only to be quickly replaced. She hoped that they would reach the border soon. She was getting very tired very quickly.

"Konno, as soon as we hit the border, get all three of your grenades ready," Mamoru ordered. "As soon as you see the Mages, let 'em have it with all three. Hopefully, they're not that far behind."

"Hopefully?" one of the Recruits gasped raggedly.

"If they're not, we'll have to fight who knows how many sentries and Hunters until they do come," Sanzou replied as he gunned down another sentry. "As it is, we're running pretty low on ammo. I'm down to my last two clips."

"It's not gonna matter soon," Yamada said as he took out a sentry as well. "I, for one, am gonna make damn sure I unload everything I got before taking on any of those fuckers toe to toe. I've got no intentions of dying any time soon."

"Yamada, must you keep swearing in front of a lady?" Sanzou admonished jokingly, jerking a thumb toward Sailor Moon.

"Oh, don't mind me," she replied with a wave of her hand. "I've heard worse." 'Not to mention that I've said worse, myself.'

It was easier to tell the difference between the Lower Grounds and the Outer Grounds, due to the fact that the old ruined buildings stopped a short distance from it. As the barrier grew in size, the border moved as well, in order to accommodate the number of people living in the newly enlarged shelter. As such, when the border moved, all of the ruined buildings within the border were demolished and used for whatever building materials they could either salvage or recycle while the land underneath underwent aration.

Also, once past the border, it was easier to see the lights around the living quarters.

"Hey, over there!" one of the younger Recruits shouted as he pointed toward the direction of Sendai Hill. As everyone looked in the indicated direction, they spotted four groups of people waiting for them with a familiar figure standing between the four groups with sword in hand. Without a word, the figure raised the sword straight into the air and waited.

"It's Kino! He's brought reinforcements!" Konno shouted in relief.

Mamoru breathed a quick sigh of relief at the sight. He nodded, understanding the tactic that Ryoku wanted him to perform. It was one of his own from when he had first taken over as commander of Hikawa Jinja's Shishu forces.

"Blades, Split Formation!" he bellowed as he made a quick forty-five degree turn to the right and continued running. He took a quick glance behind him to check on the others. Sanzou, Konno and half of the Recruits broke left while the other half of the Recruits, Yamada and Sailor Moon all broke right with him. Sailor Moon was lagging behind slightly, probably because she didn't know the command he issued before and just followed whoever was closest.

Once the two halves of Mamoru's forces were out of the way, Ryoku swung his arm forward, signaling his forces to open fire. With over ten times as many rifles as before, row after row of Youma began to drop, slowing the enemy advance considerably. Seeing this, some of the defenders began to cheer excitedly.

"Incoming!" someone shouted, prompting Mamoru to look up in time to see a huge ball of dark green energy descending from the heavens down toward the middle of the front line of the defenders.

"Kino! Incoming! Get out of there, now!" he yelled, gesturing wildly with his arms toward the giant sphere of death looming overhead.

* * *

Hikawa Jinja Proper, Hikawa Jinja, Tokyo, Japan.  
August 6, 1992. 2:07 A.M.

The strain against the barrier had ceased a short time ago, however, that was no reason to relax their focus. Not until they were given the 'all clear' sign from one of the Shishu Blades would they relax from their heightened alert status.

A freezing chill stabbed Rei in the spine, causing her back to arch and her eyes to fly open at the sensation. She took in a sharp, almost painful breath as she tried to regain her senses, but at the moment, her own physical condition was the last thing on her mind.

If she did nothing, he would die. If she tried to save him, he would live but someone else would die in his place. She didn't know how she knew, nor did she know the exact conditions, but she knew it for the absolute truth. Her choice would affect who would die.

No matter what happened, someone would die. It was inevitable.

Rei stood up and ran for the door. It hurt, but her mind was made up. He had to live.

She had to go kill someone.

* * *

Lower/Outer Grounds Border, Hikawa Jinja, Tokyo, Japan.  
August 6, 1992. 2:07 A.M.

Ryoku looked up in time to realize that there wasn't enough time to get himself, or everyone with him, out of the way. His eyes widened in fear for a moment as he witnessed death coming for him, but he quickly shook it off.

"Everyone, scatter!" he shouted as he pointed his sword toward the sphere. "Escape while you can!"

"Moon tiara action!"

The giant sphere of negative energy exploded as the glowing discus collided with it. Ryoku looked back in the direction the attack came from and saw Sailor Moon with her hand extended, reaching out to catch her tiara once again.

"Thank you, Sailor Moon," Ryoku said as he saluted with his sword. "I can only hope to return the favor one day."

"I'll be sure to hold you to that, Ryoku!" she replied as she pointed at him and winked.

By now, the Youma horde had advanced to the point where using blades would be more effective than using rifles. There was still no visible sign of the Mages, however, that apparently didn't keep them from attacking. Fortunately, Sailor Moon's power seemed to be able to cancel their negative energy attacks, so the threat wasn't as dooming as it normally would. Still, any number of Mages was nothing to ignore.

"Konno, can you see any sign of the Mages?" Mamoru inquired.

"I can barely make out the glow of their attacks, but it'll be a while before they get into my range," Konno reported.

"Chiba, I can still regroup the defenders and have them fall back for support," Ryoku offered.

"No, that won't be necessary," Mamoru replied, shaking his head. "We're a good distance from Sendai Hill, so we'll try to hold them off here. If necessary, we can fall back to where the backup units can reinforce us."

"Right," he nodded.

"By the way, good job, Ryoku," Mamoru added with a wan grin. "I knew you had it in you to take command when the time came."

"Mamoru, if you and Sanzou die and leave me in charge, I swear I'll not only kill you both, I'll mangle your corpses and piss on your graves, you damn bastard," he growled. "I'm still not ready."

"I wasn't ready, either," he replied as he dropped his rifle and drew his sword. "Get ready. Here they come."

Ryoku simply let his rifle drop from his shoulder. "The least they could've done was let me use my rifle for once."

"Kino Ryoku using a rifle?" Mamoru chuckled. "That'll never happen."

"Oh, shut up," he retorted as the two charged forward and engaged in combat.

* * *

Sailor Moon planted an elbow firmly into the face of one of the sentries as her leg took off the head of a second sentry next to it. She landed while performing a forward roll to avoid the blade of the Sword Hunter that was heading for her neck, then leapt while executing an uppercut that knocked a Claw Hunter into a pair of Hunters that were about to gang up on one of the defenders. The young man nodded gratefully before running off to join a small cluster of defenders that were having trouble with a Projectile Hunter. A quick stomp to the neck finished off the Claw Hunter and one of the other Hunters, while a glowing discus to the gut finished the third.

"Dammit, I lost Mamoru-san and Ryoku," she grumbled as she scanned the battlefield.

She had been keeping up fine until those stupid Mages had started throwing those energy spheres again. Three smaller ones instead of one giant one. She had managed to tag two of the three. The third one landed amidst a cluster of defenders and Youma, killing indiscriminately.

Well, she supposed that the Youma died from the blast, rather than the energy itself, but either way, dead was dead. At least, now she knew how many Mages were left.

Another round of energy spheres were coming their way, so she quickly readied her attack again. This time, she would get all three.

"Moon tiara action!" she cried, flinging her tiara in an arc that took out two of the three spheres before returning to her hand. A second throw took out the last one.

"I did it!" she said, sighing in relief. Those spheres looked pretty close this time...

"Chiba! They're in range!" she heard Konno shout over the din of the battle. "I'm throwing them now!"

She wildly glanced around, searching for where the grenades were. A quick gleam overhead caught her eye, pointing out the path of one of the grenades. "There!" she shouted as she finally spotted the trio of Mages. A large explosion emphasized her discovery, followed by a second, and a third. Pausing long enough to kill a pair of sentries and take down a trio of Projectile Hunters with her Moon Tiara Action attack, she watched as the glow from the explosion faded away, revealing three glowing spheres surrounding the Mages.

"Energy shields," she surmised. "Well, they can't hold them up forever." Just as she spoke, the trio dropped their shields and started gathering energy for another attack. "Gotcha," she smirked as she readied her attack again. "Moon tiara action!"

The glowing discus hurtled through the air, slicing through sentry and Hunter alike until it reached the Mage trio, where it lopped off the heads of two of them before returning to its mistress.

"Damn, I missed one!" she growled as she reached out to retrieve her tiara.

"Look out!" Mamoru shouted as he dove forward and tackled her to the ground, taking a slash to the back in the process.

"You all right, Sailor Moon?" Ryoku asked as he beheaded the Sword Hunter and turned to face the Axe Hunter that accompanied it.

"Yeah, thanks you two," she said as she got to her feet. "Are you all right, Mamoru-san?" she asked as she helped his to his feet, as well.

"I've had worse," he replied reassuringly as he knelt to pick up his sword.

"Yeah, when you fell down the stairs at Rose Garden last year," Ryoku quipped cheekily as he rammed his sword into the Axe Hunter's gut, then slashed upward while removing his sword.

"Do you always have to have the last word, Ryoku?" he sighed, shaking his head wearily.

"Keeps you from getting a swelled head, O Glorious Leader," Ryoku smirked.

"Enough chat, you two," Sailor Moon interjected as she came back with her tiara in hand. "There's one more Mage, and I'm taking it down."

"We'll watch your back," Ryoku told her.

"Thanks. Moon tiara action!" she shouted as the tiara once again became a glowing discus as she flung it through the air before her. Just as before, the glowing disc tore through any Youma that entered its path until it reached the Mage. The Mage tried to form a shield in order to block the attack, but the tiara tore through the half-formed shield and smashed through the Youma's chest.

"That's the last Mage," she said, smugly satisfied as she caught her tiara on its return trip. "All that's left is clean-up."

"Easy for you to say," Ryoku replied as he dodged an attack from a Whip Hunter as he slashed through a Youma sentry.

"Oh, don't complain, Ryoku," Sailor Moon chided as she flung her attack at the Whip Hunter. "The worst part is over."

* * *

Rei stopped only long enough to catch her breath. She was close to the battle now. A stray Youma sentry had tried to attack her earlier, but a quick ofuda to the head froze it in its tracks. Other than that, she had been lucky enough not to attract any attention from the Youma.

It was stupid of her to be out here. Foolish and stupid. At any moment, a Youma could come out of nowhere and kill her.

But despite all that, she still knew she had to be here. There was no way that she would let someone she cared for die when she could do something about it. She could feel time slipping away from her. She knew that if she didn't reach him soon, he would certainly die.

Even if she did make it, someone would have to die in his place. Her actions would choose who it would be.

It hurt like hell, but that was the way it had to be. Maybe, if she was lucky, the kami would forgive her one day.

She took another deep breath and started scanning the battlefield. There had to be a sign of his whereabouts. On instinct, she closed her eyes and concentrated. There. A slight pulling on her mind, urging her to go that way.

She opened her eyes and ran. Time was running out.

Rei took off running as fast as her legs could carry her, dodging past sentries, Hunters, Blades and defenders alike, jumping over bloody human corpses without even giving them a second glance, all while keeping her gaze firm on her path. Once she crested the low hill before her, she spotted Ryoku, along with Mamoru and a strangely dressed girl that looked oddly familiar to her for some unknown reason. All three were engaged in battle with different Hunter Youma; Ryoku with an Axe Hunter, Mamoru with a Whip Hunter, and the girl with a Claw Hunter.

The cold sensation of impending doom returned as she spotted a Sword Hunter that was advancing toward Ryoku's unprotected back. Since everyone was busy with their own battles, no one had noticed the approaching Hunter yet. If they didn't hurry, the Sword Hunter would surely...

Ryoku ducked under the Axe Hunter's swing and lunged forward, driving his sword deep into the Youma's gut up to the hilt. Once certain that the Hunter was dead, he lifted up a foot to push the dead Youma off his blade, still unaware of the approaching Sword Hunter.

"Ryo-kun! Behind you!" Rei heard herself scream.

The scream caused the three to glance in her direction momentarily before finally noticing the Sword Hunter. Ryoku kicked off of his other foot as he threw himself to the side while still trying to remove his sword from the dead Hunter. Mamoru tried to run to his friend's aid, but the Whip Hunter was proving to be very obstinate and refused to die. The girl jumped and kicked the Claw Hunter in the chest hard enough to knock it away, then flung what looked like a glowing frisbee at the Sword Hunter while shouting, "Moon tiara action!" The disc slammed into the Sword Hunter and burst through its back, killing it. The disc then made a wide arc in midair, then lopped off the head of the Whip Hunter that was giving Mamoru so much trouble.

Rei stared in shock as she watched the disc return to the girl's hand. What kind of power was that? Was she some kind of strange miko or something? In a way, she was slightly envious; her power could only immobilize Youma, not kill them.

The three stared at her in surprise, obviously wondering how or why she was there, rather than at the Hikawa Jinja, where she was supposed to be. There was something especially unnerving about the girl's stare; like she was staring at someone whom she had never expected to be there. However, despite the unease their stares were bringing her, there was still this sense of doom that wouldn't go away. She had managed to stop Ryoku from being killed, so perhaps now someone else was in danger of getting killed? But who?

The girl breathed one word. "Mauri?"

Ryoku was about to open his mouth and ask Rei what she was doing there when she noticed the Claw Hunter that the girl had kicked away had just returned. It was headed straight for the girl, who was still watching her, along with Ryoku and Mamoru.

"Behind you!" she shouted, pointing at the Claw Hunter. A pang of fear clutched at her chest. Was it her? Was that girl going to die now, because of her? For some reason, Ryoku's and Mamoru's reactions weren't going as fast as she wanted them to go. If they didn't hurry, that girl was going to die!

Before she knew it, she had taken off, running toward the girl even as Ryoku and Mamoru did the same. The girl still seemed to be in some sort of shock and hadn't even noticed them running to her, let alone the Hunter that was about to impale her with its claws.

'No!' her mind screamed desperately. 'Please don't let me be too late!'

She almost breathed a sigh of relief as Ryoku dived forward and pushed the girl out of the way, but it was then that she spotted the Projectile Hunter that was aiming its crossbow-like appendage at the pair. Without hesitation, she leapt forward and shoved the pair out of the way just as the arrow was fired.

She gasped as she felt the bolt impact in the left side of her lower back; the force of the collision causing her to spin in the air. As her body was facing the sky, she saw the Claw Hunter rearing back to strike her. She watched the Hunter strike in what almost seemed like slow-motion; the claws coming straight down toward what would've been her lower spine if she hadn't been spinning in the air. Instead, the claws ripped deep through her right side.

Rei hit the ground, motionless.

"No...," Ryoku murmured in shock as Mamoru ruthlessly dismembered the Claw Hunter. "Rei... no..." He quickly scrambled to her side and grabbed her hand.

No pulse.

"REI!"

* * *

Author's Note: My most evil cliffhanger yet! Mwahahahaha!!! Oh my god, I killed Rei! I'm a bastard! Plot twist! Plot twist! Oh, you hate me now! XD Yes, I know what you're thinking. If Rei's dead, who's going to become Sailor Mars? Well, all I have to say is wait for the next chapter. I assure you that you won't be disappointed with what is coming next. The battle for the Hikawa Jinja comes to a close in the next chapter as well as dealing with the aftermath.

Disclaimer: All original materials belong to their respective owners. Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi and a bunch of big companies. No copyright infringement is intended.

Questions? Comments? Anything?  
Email: jasonulloa (at) hotmail (dot) com

Copyright© 2004, 2007 Jason C. Ulloa  
All Rights Reserved.


	8. Chapter 7

The Brooch  
By Jason C. Ulloa

Chapter 7

Lower/Outer Grounds Border, Hikawa Jinja, Tokyo, Japan.  
August 6, 1992. 2:16 A.M.

"REI!" Ryoku cried in anguish as he removed the arrow from her back and held her hand in his. He was too late. Too late to save Rei. Just like he was too late to stop the claws that put his sister into her coma. He...

Wait.

He quickly leaned down to put an ear to her back and strained to listen amid the cacophony of the battle raging around him.

There. A faint heartbeat. Weak, but it was there nonetheless. She was alive, but she would die within the hour if she didn't get help now.

"Mamoru!" he shouted as he ripped parts of his shirt off and tied a very crude bandage using the strips of his uniform shirt and the belt from her robes. It wasn't easy to get the belt off with her lying on her stomach, but he somehow managed.

"Go, Ryoku," he said with a grim nod. "She needs you more than we do right now. On your way back, send the rest of the reinforcements, but leave a single unit to guard the hill."

"You sure you'll be all right without me?" he asked as he carefully scooped Rei in his arms.

"We'll be fine," Sailor Moon told him as she caught her tiara as it returned from another attack. "You just take care of helping Mauri."

Ryoku nodded, then hurried off. 'Mauri?' he wondered as he ducked and weaved around battle after battle. 'Didn't she hear me call her 'Rei?' Does that mean Rei's like us? Someone from Serenity's Moon Kingdom?'

He glanced down at Rei's face. It was scrunched up in pain and there was a few spatters of blood dotting her lower cheeks and under her chin. "Don't worry, Rei. I'll get help for you. I promise."

As she watched Ryoku leave with Rei held carefully in his arms, a dark, menacing expression fell across her face. Mauri was one of her dearest friends during the Moon Kingdom. She had finally found one of her Sailor Senshi, only to have her almost killed by a moment's distraction. Sure, a small portion of her mind assigned some measure of guilt to herself. However, Mauri was the type of person who wouldn't worry about danger to herself if someone she cared for was in danger.

Besides, this was war. People get hurt and people die in wars.

But knowing that didn't make Mauri's injury any easier to take. If anything, it only served to make her even more livid.

There would be a reckoning.

Guided by instinct and fueled by rage, she closed her eyes and held both hands extended out in front of her as she channeled all of her power into her hands. There was a soft glow at first, which rapidly grew as the seconds rushed past.

"Serenity, what are you doing?" Mamoru yelled as a burst of wind exploded from the blonde-haired senshi, knocking both him and the two sentries he was fighting off their feet. Mamoru managed to impale one of the sentries as he fell, but the second one wouldn't fall quite as easily. He kicked the sentry off of him and flung his sword as the sentry fell. The blade thrust through the back of its head and came out the other end, killing the sentry instantly. "Serenity!" he called again as he jumped to his feet and quickly retrieved his sword.

Sailor Moon ignored him as the light between her hands began to condense and solidify into a small wand-like object with a sharp, crescent moon-like blade at one end. In the crescent moon end opposite of where the moon met the handle, there was a place where it looked like some small object would fit.

Once the light had faded from the wand, Sailor Moon opened her eyes. And frowned. "This isn't what I wanted," she said, scowling. "It'll have to do for now, though." She whipped her head toward Mamoru, who was fighting his way toward her amidst a small group of sentries that had appeared. Around her, several Hunters and sentries were approaching, drawn by the light and the power she had been emitting not too long ago.

"Do you know who you're dealing with?" she snarled as she raised her wand overhead. "I'm the Sailor Warrior fighting for justice and vengeance, Sailor Moon! On behalf of my dead kingdom, I'll destroy you!" As energy gathered into the wand, she began to trace a large circle in the air before her. "Moon healing escalation!" she yelled as the circle completed its trip from head to feet and back to head again. Once complete, a burst of light and energy surged forward from the wand, flooding the area before her with life energy. The power washed over the Youma, robbing them of their power until they crumbled underneath the overwhelming power of the light.

The light continued to race forward, however, the power quickly dissipated once released from the wand. The attack would only affect Youma in a wide arc about thirty meters away from Sailor Moon. Any further and the attack was too weak to effectively disable even a sentry. Still, the attack was effective enough for the Youma to start keeping a wary distance from Sailor Moon.

"That was incredible!" Mamoru remarked as he reached Sailor Moon and took up a defensive position behind her and stood ready to defend her from any attacks from the rear. "Why didn't you do that before?"

"I didn't know how," she replied as she removed her tiara again. "I did that entirely by instinct. There was something else I was supposed to have received instead of this, but I got this instead. I don't think I'll be able to try for it again for a while, so we'll need to make do with this for now."

"What's wrong with the weapon you have now?" he asked. "It seems to work very well."

"The power is similar," she explained. "However, with what I was aiming for, the range is over fifty times greater, even if the scope is smaller."

"I see. How long until you can try again?"

"I don't know for certain. Once I feel I can try again, I'll let you know."

"All right," he acknowledged. "I'll do my best to keep them off your back until then."

"Thanks, Mamoru-san," she nodded as she prepared her attack. "Moon tiara action!"

* * *

Takahashi Himeko was exhausted, both physically and mentally. The only reason why she didn't stop was because people's lives depended on her.

She beckoned to a woman not to far behind her. "Misao-san! This man has a sucking chest wound!" she said as she pointed to the man on her left. She then pointed to the other man she was kneeling beside. "Paul-san! This man looks like he was hit by Claw Hunter poison! I don't think it spread too far. Tie a tourniquet below the elbow, just in case. If we're lucky, someone will get to him before the arm has to be amputated."

"Poor bastard," Paul sighed as he got to work. "One out of seven Claw Hunters has poisoned claws and he just has to get one of the rare ones."

"I just hope that he's the only one around here," Misao added. "We don't have a lot of antidote left in Stores."

"Hopefully, if it's dead already, someone had enough sense to remember to cut off its claws," Paul said as he tied off the tourniquet and marked the man's forehead with a large 'T' in blood. The cloth on the man's arm was already marked with the time it was tied on.

"One can only hope," Himeko said as she waved to a stretcher team bearing down toward them. "Sucking chest wound," she said pointing to the first man as the team put him on the two-man wide stretcher. "Claw Hunter poison," she continued, pointing to the second one. "This one has a tourniquet, tied on not one minute ago. Hurry."

"Roger," the team acknowledged as they placed the second man on the stretcher and took off running.

"Things must be desperate if they've brought out the two-man stretchers already," Paul remarked gloomily.

"At least the teams are keeping up with the wounded," Himeko replied as she stood. "Come on, you two. We've got to get closer to the battle. There'll be more wounded up there."

"Not to mention it'll be even more dangerous," Misao complained.

"You knew the risks when you became a field nurse," she replied absently, as if it was a ages-long complaint rather than one that started only a couple of hours ago. "If you have the energy to complain, maybe you want to carry my medical bag as well as yours?"

"I'll just shut up now."

Himeko nodded and said nothing. Paul also said nothing, but if one were to closely examine his expression, one would find small traces of amusement, despite the grimness of the situation around them.

"Hey, look over there," he said, pointing as he spoke. "I see someone running toward us. Looks like he's carrying someone."

Himeko scanned the area for any signs of another stretcher team. She thought she could see two of them in the far distance, but she couldn't tell which one was closer.

"I think that's a miko he's carrying!" Misao exclaimed in surprise. "What's she doing out here? Isn't she supposed to be in the jinja with the others, holding up the barrier?"

"I don't know, but that looks like one hell of a wound on her," Paul said sympathetically. "Hope that wasn't from the same Hunter that got our poisoned friend."

"If it was, she'd already be dead, judging from the amount of blood on the guy's uniform," Himeko observed as she started jogging up to them.

"Where's the nearest stretcher team?" Ryoku asked as soon as he reached the group. "I can't carry her fast enough by myself."

"From the looks of it, there's two teams en route to the battlefield," Himeko reported. "However, I can't tell which one's closer."

"Can you do something about her bleeding?" he requested as he gently laid her down on the ground. "I didn't have the time to make anything better."

Himeko nodded as she quickly knelt down and started taking things out of her bag. As she did so, she signalled for Misao and Paul to continue looking for wounded. "Remove her top, if you would?" she requested as the two left.

Ryoku grimaced but complied quickly. It was to save her life. She would understand. Mentally, he apologized to her, but he knew she would give him hell after she recovered. He was just grateful that she was wearing a bra underneath. If she wasn't, he would've REALLY caught hell from her after she recovered, regardless of whether it was to save her life or not.

"You're fortunate that she was struck by a normal Claw Hunter," Himeko told him as she applied a bandage to the wounds from the Youma. "I just found a man who was just nicked by a poisonous Claw Hunter and he's just started to display the effects."

"I know the effects of Claw Hunter poison all too well," he said darkly.

She blinked for a moment, then nodded. "Ah, yes. I almost forgot who you were for a moment. Your sister, right? I'm sorry if I touched a sensitive spot."

"No, don't worry about it," he said as Himeko applied the second bandage to the arrow wound. "It's not your fault."

One of the stretcher teams finally ran up to them as Paul waved them in. "Multiple wounds and lacerations. Very deep. Possible organ rupture. Major blood loss."

"Roger," the team acknowledged and left with Ryoku running alongside them after giving Himeko a hasty thank you. She merely nodded in response and turned to see if she could find any more wounded.

"Misao-san! Paul-san! We need to get closer to the battle! Closer!"

"I hope you know I don't have a death wish."

"I heard that, Misao-san."

* * *

Lower Grounds - Sendai Hill, Hikawa Jinja, Tokyo, Japan.  
August 6, 1992. 2:23 A.M.

Atsuko dashed from team to team, judging the severity of each patient brought in and sending them to the appropriate section of the Medical building. Some of the teams had brought in people who had died on the way here, but hadn't noticed yet due to their putting all their effort into getting here as fast as humanly possible.

Thankfully, there wasn't that many who did die in transit, though judging by the small pile of bodies that was slowly, yet steadily increasing, that number was still too many. However, everyone who could man stretchers were already doing so. There were enough people so that whenever a team exhausted themselves, a second team could take over, giving the first team a much needed rest.

"Mizuno-hakase!"

"Yes?" Atusko replied wearily as she turned toward the new arrival.

Orikasa Emi was the go-between for each of the Medical buildings and Atsuko. For the past few hours, she had been running non-stop between the main Medical building, the infirmary, Medical Stores and Atsuko, delivering status reports.

"E.R. rooms 2, 4, 5 and 7 are cleared and ready to receive new patients," Emi reported quickly. "The infirmary reports that they are currently at 76 capacity. Approximately 45 of these patients can be moved to their living quarters when the battle is over. Takaya-sensei reports that we are currently out of all B-type and AB-type blood. Our remaining O-type blood is Rh-positive only, but we do have both types of A-type blood. However, we are currently dangerously low on these reserves as well. Especially the Rh-negative A-type blood."

"Damn," Atsuko growled as she indicated for another team to take their patient to the area reserved for lower-priority injuries. "We're going to have to go among the people hiding in the jinja and ask for blood donors. Have Morinaga-sensei assign a team to prepare the equipment for those who'll volunteer."

"Right away," Emi acknowledged and sped off up the stone steps to the top of Sendai Hill.

"Things are getting worse way too quickly," she sighed as she waved for another team to come up to her. There were more stretchers arriving by the minute; more than the handful of nurses she had designated to assist her in assigning priorities to incoming patients.

"Mizuno-hakase!"

Atsuko started at seeing Ryoku running toward her, accompanied by a stretcher team carrying someone in what looked like a miko's robes. As far as she knew, everyone involved with maintaining the barrier were in their assigned places. So, why was this heavily-bleeding miko lying in a stretcher coming from the battlefield? A quick look at the body showed signs that first aid had already taken place, but from the color of the bandages, she was still bleeding dangerously.

A quick scrutiny of Ryoku showed that despite the many cuts and slashes across his face, chest, arms and legs, all his injuries were non-life-threatening. There was a lot of blood across his chest, though; way too much to be his own considering the severity - or rather, lack of severity - of his wounds. Most likely the blood was the miko's.

"Mizuno-hakase!" Ryoku shouted again as he struggled to catch his breath. "It's... Rei..."

Atsuko's eyes widened as she finally noticed the miko's face. It was Rei's face.

She had been purposely avoiding looking at any patient's face, in case anyone she knew came in with wounds too severe to save. She didn't want to have to deny help to anyone she knew, even if she knew she couldn't save them.

"Multiple deep wounds and lacerations," one of stretcher-bearers reported. "Possible organ rupture. Major blood loss."

"Quickly," she told the team, "send her to room 7! Tell Asahina-sensei everything you told me!"

"Roger," he nodded as the team sped off toward the main Medical building.

"What's going on at the battlefield, Ryoku-san?" she inquired urgently.

"We're holding them off, but just barely," he reported quickly. "I'm here to order the remaining units to deploy save for one. I'll be taking command of the unit that will remain."

"I see...," she said worriedly. "We're running low on supplies and space in the infirmary, but I think we can hold out for a little while longer. We're starting to ask the ones who remained for emergency blood donations, but I don't think that will help if the battle lasts for too long."

"Every little bit helps," he said solemnly. "I need a favor, Mizuno-hakase."

"I don't think this is the time for such things, Ryoku-san."

"Please!" he bowed desperately. "I want you to keep me informed on Rei's condition."

"Ryoku-san, I-"

"Please!" he pleaded. "I need to know! I know she's lost a lot of blood. Look!" he shouted, grabbing a handful of his uniform shirt and pulling at it. "Most of this is HER blood! HERS! She lost this blood saving our lives!

"I know she has AB- blood," he continued, releasing his shirt. "Ami told me about how rare that blood type is. She can't accept blood from anyone who has positive-type blood, right? I have O- blood. If she needs blood, she can have mine. I just... I just don't want her to die."

"I'd be more than happy to let you give blood to Rei-chan, but right now you have a job to do. Right now, Mamoru-san needs reinforcements and he needs you to provide them. Morinaga-sensei will be gathering blood donors amongst everyone who had stayed behind, so there should be someone there who has a blood type that Rei-chan can accept."

"All right," he folded reluctantly. "Just let me know what happens, would you? I just don't want to worry about her while I'm out there. I need to know that she'll be all right."

Atsuko regarded him with a sad smile. "I won't lie to you, Ryoku-san. There's more than just the extreme loss of blood to consider. Judging from the location and severity of the wounds, I'd say that Rei-chan's lost at least one kidney - maybe both - and probably has some other major internal organ damage as well. We won't know the extent of her injuries until Asahina-sensei thoroughly examines her."

"Are you saying that...?"

"She could still die? It's a possibility. However, we won't know anything more until I hear from Asahina-sensei." She sighed wearily. "I'm sorry, Ryoku-san. I wish I had better news for you."

Ryoku remained silent as he studied the ground pensively. Without a word, he turned and rushed off in the direction of the closest fighting unit.

"I'll let you know if I get any good news," she called out to him. He stopped, turned and nodded gratefully, then continued on his way. She had the feeling that he wanted to concentrate on doing his job so he didn't have to think about the possibility of Rei's death. She couldn't help but feel sorry for the poor boy.

* * *

Infirmary - Hikawa Jinja Proper, Hikawa Jinja, Tokyo, Japan.  
August 6, 1992. 2:27 A.M.

Hotaru ran as fast as she could to the infirmary like Yashiki-sensei had asked her to. It wasn't just her, though. There were several other people coming with her. They were all older than her; the youngest one was five years older than her.

When Yashiki-sensei came into the room asking for people to volunteer for giving blood, she was one of the first to volunteer. At first, he didn't want to accept her because he thought she was too young. However, times were desperate and blood was needed. So, he said that if she wanted to go ahead with it, she could. However, the final word would be with Morinaga-sensei and not him. He was the one in charge of the blood donor project.

As she reached the entrance to the infirmary, Hotaru saw Ami and Minako standing with about three other nurses, each holding a large folder full of papers. Next to them, she saw an elderly gentleman directing everyone to get in the line corresponding with their family names. Minako's line had the Pa-Tsu range, so Hotaru went there.

"Ah! Hotaru-chan!" Minako exclaimed when it was her turn. "What're you doing here? I thought you were too young to donate blood!"

"Everyone is fighting out there," Hotaru said quietly. "They're all risking their lives for us. I just want to do something in return. Right now, all I can do is this."

"Noble words for such a young one," Morinaga said as he walked up to her. "However, you are much too young to be able to give blood."

"But...," Hotaru began despondently.

"You still want to help, right?" he asked. "I think I can arrange for a way for you to help, if you want."

"Yes!" she nodded emphatically.

"All right. Now, do you know where Medical Stores is?" She nodded. "Good. Sooner or later, one of the five doctors will run out of needles or storage bags or anything else. Your job will be to get whatever they need from Stores and bring it to them. Also, you will eventually have to take used needles to Stores for sterilization, so we can reuse them. This is very important. Can you do this for us?"

"I'll do my best!" she said, determined.

"Good. Aino, I want you and Mizuno to help her when the lines get smaller. The others will be able to handle the rest."

"Yes, Morinaga-sensei," Minako acknowledged. Beside her, Ami nodded her acknowledgement.

As he turned back to directing the incoming crowds, the three girls caught sight of a stretcher team carrying someone in bloody miko robes into the main Medical building.

"Did you see that?" Minako asked Ami and Hotaru.

Ami nodded and frowned quizzically. What was someone in miko robes doing outside the jinja during a Youma attack?

"Who was that?" Hotaru asked the two nurses-in-training.

"I don't know," Minako said. "But she looks really messed up. Say, didn't she look a little... familiar to you?"

Both Ami and Hotaru shrugged. "I couldn't see her face from here," Hotaru replied worriedly. "I hope she's all right..."

* * *

Lower/Outer Grounds Border, Hikawa Jinja, Tokyo, Japan.  
August 6, 1992. 2:41 A.M.

Mamoru was getting tired. More and more Youma were beginning to turn their attention toward the threat of Sailor Moon and as such, it was getting harder to defend her, even with the addition of Yamada and two of the new Recruit Blades.

"Shit!" Yamada cursed again for what had to be the twentieth time since he took up a defensive position at Mamoru's side. "These bastards just won't stop coming!" This was also said for the twentieth time.

"Moon healing escalation!" Sailor Moon shouted, bathing the area in light again. Once more, a large swath was cut before her, decimating the Youma horde in another wide thirty meter arc.

"Man, I'll never get used to that!" Yamada grumbled as he shuddered. As usual, he - as well as the rest of the Blades with him - was in the path of the attack when she released it. The light from the crescent moon wand passed through the Blades as if they weren't there, unlike her tiara's attack, which almost clipped him in the head once. She had apologized, of course, but Yamada wasn't the type to let things go too easily, even if she had already saved his life a number of times.

"Hey, girl!" he called out as he regrouped with the others. "Do you think you can try for that superweapon or whatever that you and Chiba were talking about? We're still getting hammered out here!"

"Yamada!" Mamoru reproved sharply, but held off as Sailor Moon held up a hand.

"I think I can try again, but it will take a while," she replied. "Also, I'll be defenseless when I do this. I'll need you all to keep the Youma off me until I'm done."

"Feh!" Yamada spat angrily. "Make things hard for us, why don't you! You just better not screw up while we're protecting your ass." With that, he stalked forward with his sword out and glared. "I swear, you're almost as much trouble as that idiot, Kino! Bah!"

Sailor Moon grimaced sardonically. "I think he likes me," she said with a snort.

"He's like that with everyone," Mamoru replied with a weary sigh. "Don't pay him any mind. We've got more important things to worry about."

"Right," she agreed as she closed her eyes and held both hands extended out in front of her. "I'm counting on you all."

"Right," Mamoru nodded and turned toward the Recruit Blades. "Take your positions." The Recruit Blades nodded in acknowledgement and took positions opposite of him and Yamada so that all four Blades were surrounding Sailor Moon.

"I hope the reinforcements Kino's sending arrive soon," one of the Recruit Blades mentioned as he held his sword ready.

"They should've been here by now if that kid didn't screw up," Yamada grumbled under his breath.

"What was that, Yamada?" Mamoru inquired.

"Nothing."

As the Youma rushed forward to attack again, Sailor Moon began to channel all of her power into her hands once again. Like before, there was a soft glow at first, which rapidly grew as time flew past. A burst of wind exploded from the blonde-haired senshi, knocking the closest attacking Youma off their feet. The four Blades remained on their feet, as Mamoru had warned them of the wind burst ahead of time.

As the battle raged on, the light between Sailor Moon's hands once again began to condense and solidify into a long, scepter-like object. A miniature crown tipped the scepter with a small pair of white wings attached at the joint between the top and the handle.

"This," Sailor Moon breathed as she opened her eyes and stared down at the scepter, "is it."

"That?" Yamada exclaimed incredulously. "It looks like a toy! What the hell can that stick do?"

"Shut up and watch," Sailor Moon snapped as she raised the scepter overhead, preparing her attack. A rush of light energy surged into the miniature crown on the top of the scepter. "Moon princess halation!" she shouted as she waved the scepter in front of her, ending with it pointing at the attacking horde. A stream of light emanated from the scepter in a tight concentrated beam that destroyed any Youma it touched. As the beam surged forth, she swung the scepter as if it was a sword, causing the beam of light to carve the air before her, bisecting any sentry or Hunter it touched. The four Blades ducked under the attack, not wanting to test whether or not the attack would affect them as well. The Blades shouted for the rest of the human defenders to dive for cover as well, hoping that the message would get out before it was too late.

"Holy shit!" Yamada breathed as he observed the damage. Every Youma within a three hundred meter radius had been wiped out.

"Much better," Sailor Moon said with a satisfied smirk.

"That had to have been about a quarter of the enemy's troops!" the younger of the two Recruit Blades breathed. "In one attack..."

"Let's not stand around here gawking!" Mamoru said loud enough to be heard by the other defenders who were just getting up. "There's still a battle to be won! Let's move!"

As the other three Blades rushed off with the defenders toward the fighting, he glanced back at Sailor Moon with a look of amazement mixed with deep respect. "I must thank you for what you've done for us," he said gratefully. "If not for you, we might be dead by now."

"The battle's not done yet, Mamoru-san," Sailor Moon said as she made her crescent moon wand vanish and gripped her scepter tightly in her other hand. "You can thank me when it's over."

With that, the pair rushed off into the battle once more.

* * *

Lower Grounds - Sendai Hill, Hikawa Jinja, Tokyo, Japan.  
August 6, 1992. 2:48 A.M.

Atsuko watched Ryoku concernedly as he paced back and forth, waiting impatiently for news concerning Rei's condition. It had almost been half an hour since she was taken in, but there was no news yet. Emi had already come and gone with her usual report, but there had been nothing about Rei.

Ryoku had come up to her a few minutes ago and told her that he had put one of the defenders in charge of the unit and had come up here to wait for news. He added that he told his substitute where he could be found should an emergency arise, although she thought that doing this was a little irresponsible of him.

Then again, despite all the airs he put on, he was still a fifteen-year old boy. Under the circumstances, she supposed that she couldn't really blame him for wanting to be there for Rei.

"Mizuno-hakase!" a young girl urgently shouted as she ran up to them, breathing heavily.

"Hotaru-chan!" Ryoku gasped as he recognized the girl. "What are you doing here?"

"Ryo-niichan! Rei-chan's-"

"I know about Rei, Hotaru-chan," he interrupted solemnly.

"Mizuno-hakase, Asahina-sensei needed me to give you an urgent message," Hotaru told Atsuko. "She says that she can repair the damage to Rei-chan's liver and large intestines, but she says that both kidneys are too heavily damaged to save. If she can't get a donor kidney soon, Rei-chan will die!"

Ryoku stiffened in shock as she ran through every option she could think of to save Rei's life. They didn't have any ready organs for replacement; the last organ they had was a liver they had already transplanted half a year ago. All they had were the organs of the newly dead and whatever organs people could live with only one of; like kidneys, for example.

Getting a donor kidney wasn't the problem, though. The problem was that Rei had a very rare blood type, AB-. As such, finding a donor kidney that her body wouldn't reject was going to be extremely difficult. Add to that the limited time they had to work with and that made things even worse.

Her mind ran through all the possible candidates. Her grandfather had AB-blood, but it was Rh-positive, not negative. Hotaru had AB-blood, too, but it was also Rh-positive. Most of the people that she could think of at the present that weren't out on the battlefield all had Rh-positive blood. That left only one person.

"Ryoku-san."

"I know. I'll do anything for her, if it'll save her life."

Atsuko nodded understandingly. "All right. Hotaru-chan, please take Ryoku-san to see Asahina-sensei. And hurry. We don't have any time to waste."

"Yes, Mizuno-hakase," Hotaru replied quickly.

"Mizuno-hakase," Ryoku said before he left. "If Fumai-san comes here looking for me because of an emergency, tell him that I will trust him to use his own judgment."

"Understood," she said as she watched him and Hotaru rush to the main Medical building. "And good luck."

* * *

Lower/Outer Grounds Border, Hikawa Jinja, Tokyo, Japan.  
August 6, 1992. 2:55 A.M.

"Moon princess halation!" Sailor Moon shouted again, her attack ripping through the air to decimate another quarter of the enemy forces. As the attack came to an end, Sailor Moon weakly fell to her knees, breathing heavily.

"Are you all right?" Mamoru asked as he knelt down beside her.

"Yeah...," she breathed raggedly. "It's just that... that attack really... takes a lot... out of me. I don't think... I can use it again... for a while."

"Man!" Yamada griped. "All that power and she can only use it short bursts? What the hell is up with that?"

"Shut your mouth, Yamada," Sanzou admonished irritably. "Be grateful that she's done this much. She's doing what she can, just like the rest of us. That's all we can ask of her."

"Thank you," she said gratefully.

"Chiba! Sanzou!" Konno exclaimed as he ran up to the group. "Reinforcements have arrived!"

"Looks like Kino came through for us," Sanzou remarked.

"Took his sweet time," Yamada muttered. Everyone else ignored him.

"All right," Mamoru said as he stood up. "We've got them on the defensive. It's time to finish off the rest of them. Sanzou, I want you to take Yamada and half of the reinforcements and head east. Konno and I will take the other half and head west." He then turned to the small group of Recruit Blades that had gathered with them. "Aida, I want you, Todoki, Andou, Takei and Oda to guard Sailor Moon. We're going to try to surround the remaining Youma, so make sure that they don't overrun her."

"Roger," the Recruit Blades acknowledged.

"Once we've whittled down their numbers, Sailor Moon can use her strongest attack to annihilate the remaining Youma. Everyone knows their jobs, so let's get to it!" he said as the group dispersed.

"Mamoru-san!"

Mamoru stopped and looked back to Sailor Moon. "Yes?"

"Good luck. And be careful."

"You, too," he said and continued on.

"Ready, gentlemen?" Sailor Moon asked as she turned back to the Blades that would be accompanying her.

"Yes, ma'am," one of the younger Blades replied with a quick salute.

She gave him a thoughtful look. "What's your name?"

"Oda, ma'am. Oda Yuichi."

"Oda-san, you don't have to salute me or call me 'ma'am'," she explained with a small smile. "That goes for the rest of you, as well. All right?" The Recruit Blades nodded. "At any rate, we've got a battle to finish. Let's go finish this."

With a loud shout, three of the Recruit Blades rushed forward while the remaining two held back. Sailor Moon pulled off her tiara again and gathered her power into another attack. "Moon tiara action!" she yelled as she flung her tiara in one direction and started running in another direction with her escort flanking her.

As she made her way through the battle, she fought her way up toward a clearing on a small hill she had passed while running alongside the Blades as they retreated from the initial Youma charge. As they ran, they easily took down any sentries and Hunters in their path, most of which were panicking as the tide of battle turned against them. Once they reached the hilltop, Sailor Moon spun around and called her tiara back to her hand, which had been following them on its return arc back to its mistress and leaving a path of fallen Youma behind it.

"Can you see the others, Todoki-san? Oda-san?" she asked of the two Blades who accompanied her.

Todoki grinned at her correct guess of his name. "Everyone seems to be getting into position. Looks like word of the plan has spread quickly."

Oda nodded. "I figure as long as the others slow the Youma down enough, we can hold out for another ten or twenty minutes. That's just barely enough time to get everything ready."

"Well, we'll just have to do what we can," she replied. "Even if it isn't enough, we can still take down most of the enemy. The others will just have to clean up after us."

"It'll be enough," Todoki said confidently. "We may not have had much training, but we're not about to let that stand in the way. We'll get the job done."

"I'll be counting on all of you, then," she said as she replaced the tiara on her head and held her scepter out in front of her. "I'm going to be gathering as much power as I can into this thing, so I won't be able to concentrate on anything else. I'll be counting on you to protect me."

"Don't worry about a thing," Oda said firmly. "Do what you have to do."

"Right," she said as she closed her eyes and concentrated all her remaining power into her scepter as she raised it into the air. Just as before, a surge of light energy began to rush into the miniature crown on the top of the scepter, making the crown illuminate the air around her. As more power filled the scepter, the brighter the crown became. Within minutes, the sky around the hill grew as bright as day; the crown on the scepter becoming a midnight sun.

At one end of the battlefield, Sanzou glanced up from the pair of sentries he had just killed and looked toward what he had thought was light from a flare. However, the sensation of a powerful energy washing over everything in sight soon disabused him of that notion.

"My God...," he gasped as his eyes widened in shock. "Such power... Who is this girl...?"

On the opposite side of the battlefield, Mamoru also paused as he noticed the light from the hill and felt the power rush over him. He knew this power. He had felt it when he first met her.

"Sailor Moon...," he said to himself with an eager grin. "This battle is over."

"Now!" Sailor Moon screamed as she reached her limit. "MOON PRINCESS HALATION!"

What issued forth from the scepter wasn't a thin beam of light. Instead, it was a thick rod of light that seemed almost as solid as steel and was brighter than staring into the midday sun. Youma burst into flames just from being in close proximity of the beam as it tore the air apart, flinging men and monster into the air and down to the ground as it passed. The roar of the attack drowned out everything; every scream, every shout, every bellow, every clang and clash of metal against metal... everything.

The attack ceased after coming full circle around the battlefield... and left only silence in its wake.

"Is it...?" Oda swallowed nervously as he slowly stood up and looked around. "Is it over?"

"Hey, are you all right?" Andou shouted as he and the other two ran up to the top of the hill.

"I think we made it," Takei said as he sighed in relief and sat down in the rubble.

"Yeah...," Sailor Moon said as she slowly sank to her knees and fell on her behind, too tired to remain standing. The scepter fell to the ground with a thick thump, then vanished. "We're safe..."

"It's over!" Mamoru shouted as he and the other Blades ran up to the hill, waving their swords triumphantly. "We have saved Hikawa Jinja from certain destruction!"

A cry went up among the survivors ot the battle as Mamoru knelt down beside Sailor Moon. "We really owe this victory to you, Sailor Moon," he said gratefully. "If you hadn't come to our aid, we would all be dead by now."

"I guess... you could... call us even," she replied with a tired smile.

"Even?" he repeated, bewildered. "What do you mean-?"

"Don't worry... about it," she interjected as she tried to stand up. "Right now..., I need to... know what's happening... with Mauri."

"Mauri?" he asked as Sailor Moon stumbled forward. He caught her before she could fall too far and spun her around to face him. "You mean, Rei-san?" he asked, frowning in confusion. She nodded. "Why did you call her Mauri?"

"I can explain on the way back," she told him as she managed to catch her breath. As soon as she tried to take another step, she stumbled again.

"Look, you're completely exhausted," he said as he caught her again. "You need to rest. I can go check up on her and let you know-"

"No, I need to see her myself!" she insisted. "Now! It's very important!"

"I don't think she's in much of a condition to see anyone," Mamoru remarked flatly.

"That's why I need to see her now," she explained quickly. "I might be able to do something to help her recover sooner. Trust me."

Mamoru said nothing as he waved Sanzou and Konno over. "What's up, Chiba? Something wrong?" Sanzou inquired.

"Sanzou, I need to take Sailor Moon to see someone that got injured saving us. A non-combatant that had, amazingly enough, managed to make it all the way here in time to save her life."

"No way," Konno replied incredulously.

"Who'd be crazy enough to do something stupid like that?" Sanzou asked.

"Rei-san would," he said coldly.

Instantly, both men went silent. "Does Kino-?" Sanzou began.

"He knows," he continued. "He took her back to Sendai Hill himself.

"At any rate, Sanzou, I need you to look after things here while I take Sailor Moon to see Rei-san. She thinks that she might be able to do something for her."

"Got it."

"Konno, I need you to help me take Sailor Moon back to Sendai Hill. It'll be faster if two of us carry her on our shoulders, rather than me carrying her in my arms or by fireman's carry."

"Understood," Konno replied and walked up to Sailor Moon. "I hope you don't mind me helping you," he said as he took her left arm and put it around his shoulders.

"Thank you," she said as Mamoru put her right arm around his shoulders. "Both of you."

Both men nodded in acknowledgement. "Now, let's hurry," Mamoru said as the three headed for the Hikawa Jinja.

* * *

Lower Grounds - Sendai Hill, Hikawa Jinja, Tokyo, Japan.  
August 6, 1992. 3:21 A.M.

The good news had spread quickly. Once Atsuko had caught word of the victory over the Youma at the Lower/Outer Grounds border, the word had already spread throughout the Medical buildings and was just now spreading to the jinja and the hiding places where all the non-combatants were waiting for their loved ones to return.

Even as news of the victory spread, the arrival of the wounded did not slow. She had already ordered the transfer of the lightly wounded patients to their living quarters, along with the resident nurses that staffed them. Space was needed for those who were closest to the battle and who might have injuries that would match, or even surpass, those sustained by Rei. Already there were a few cases, and already a couple of those had died on the operating table, but regardless, they had to press on.

In the middle of directing another stretcher team, she noticed a pair of Blades coming toward her while helping a strangely-dressed girl walk between them. As the trio advanced closer, she was able to identify the two Blades as 1st Class Blade Chiba and 4th Class Blade Konno. The girl seemed somewhat familiar, yet she couldn't place where she had seen the face before. That is, if she had ever seen it before.

"Congratulations on pulling off the impossible," Atsuko said.

"We did what had to be done," Mamoru replied. "However, I can't take all of the credit. If it wasn't for her," he added, glancing toward the girl he was assisting, "the Youma horde would've overwhelmed us within half an hour."

"Her?" Atsuko inquired curiously, appraising the girl dressed in what appeared to be a combination of a skirt and bodysuit.

"Yes, her," Mamoru confirmed as the girl gently freed herself from the assistance of the two Blades.

"Mamoru-san, I don't mean to be rude, but I need to find Mauri... I mean, Rei-san, as soon as possible," she said urgently.

"Sorry," he apologized. "Mizuno-sensei, did Kino come by here with Rei-san earlier?" The doctor's expression grew grim, causing anxiety and fear to flare up. "Mizuno-hakase, what happened? Is she all right?"

"She is suffering not only from an extreme amount of blood loss, but both of her kidneys have been damaged beyond our ability to repair," Atsuko reported calmly. The girl gasped in shock while Mamoru's eyes widened in shock and Konno grimaced sadly. "Due to the fact that she has a significantly rare blood type and to the critically short amount time I had to find a donor with a compatible blood type, I had to ask Ryoku-san if he would give one of his kidneys to her."

"And he agreed," Mamoru said, already knowing the answer.

"They're both in surgery right now," she confirmed with a somber nod. "We can only pray that her body won't reject the donor kidney."

"Would it be all right if I waited for her to come out?" the girl entreated.

"All right. Just as long as you don't get in anyone's way," Atsuko agreed. "Mamoru-san, you know where the emergency rooms are?"

"I do."

"Good. There's an area near there where you can wait. I'm still needed here, so I'll trust him to take you there." She turned toward Konno and smiled. "I'm sure you want to go see your family, Konno-san. I believe they've taken shelter at the Hikawa Jinja proper."

"Go ahead, Konno," Mamoru said before he could ask for permission. "Don't keep Ichigo-san waiting."

"Thanks, Chiba!" Konno shouted gratefully as he started running up the stairs.

"At any rate," Mamoru said as he turned back to Atsuko, "I'm going to take her to see Rei-san now." Atsuko nodded and turned back to her task as the two started climbing the stairs.

"Mamoru-san," Sailor Moon said as the reached the top of the stairs, "there's something about me that I think you should know before we see Rei-san."

Mamoru slowed and glanced over his shoulder as she said this. "What? Is something wrong, Sailor Moon?"

"You remember what I told you my name was when we first met?" she asked him.

"Serenity, right?" he said as he continued toward the main Medical building. "I remember you saying during the battle you said your name was Sailor Moon. Was that because of what you said before? That the Dark Kingdom destroyed your kingdom?"

"That's part of it," she conceded. "But there's more to it than that.

"Of course, they don't know that I've been reborn, but the main reason is because Sailor Moon is the name I go by when I'm transformed."

"Transformed?" he repeated, confused.

"Yes. This is not my true form; this is the form I take when I become a Sailor Senshi."

Mamoru became even more confused. "Sailor Senshi?"

She sighed and shook her head. "Yes. That's why I need to see Ma- Rei-san. I think she might be the reincarnation of the Princess of Mars and one of my Senshi - Sailor Mars."

This time, Mamoru stopped dead in his tracks. "What?"

"I believe Rei-san might be Mauri's reincarnation, like...," she trailed off hesitantly.

"Like... what?" he prompted questioningly.

"Like... Ryoku-san is the reincarnation of the Prince of Jupiter, Jovan, and..." She paused, taking a deep breath as she reverted back to her original form. "And like Usagi is my reincarnation."

Mamoru's jaw dropped in utter shock. "U-usagi-san? You're Sailor Moon?" He could hardly believe it. This girl before him certainly wasn't acting like the girl he had saved a few days ago. If this really was the same girl, why hadn't she used her powers to save her family?

"It's a long story, Mamoru-san," Serenity sighed. "But the long and short of it is this: Right now, I'm not Usagi, I'm Serenity. I'm, more or less, a separate personality from the girl you know as Tsukino Usagi."

Mamoru's mind was now boggling. "So... what you're telling me is that you're Usagi-san, yet you're not Usagi-san..."

"It's a lot to take in, I know," she said understandingly. "However, there is something that I need you to understand. Usagi doesn't know that I exist. As far as she knows, she's fast asleep. Furthermore, she knows about the power she possesses as Sailor Moon, but she refuses to use it out of fear."

"Doesn't she realize that power like hers could save countless lives?" he asked, confounded.

"I think she does, but she doesn't want to risk her life because of a promise she made to her father," Serenity explained.

"A promise?"

"To live," she told him. "She promised her father that she would live and not let her family's sacrifice be in vain. That's why she won't use her powers. That is also why I'm using them for her," she added, giving him a hard look. "The Moon Kingdom may be gone, but my people have been reborn here. As such, it is my duty to protect my people by whatever means I have. I understand why Usagi doesn't want to risk her life, but people's lives are depending on this power. I can't just stand by and let them die without doing anything!"

"I think... I understand what you mean," he replied after a moment of silence went by between them. "So, I take it that you don't want me to tell Usagi that you've been borrowing her body to fight Youma?"

"If you would, please?" she requested. "I know she'll probably hate me for doing this. The truth is, I probably deserve it. But, I can't abandon my people. The only thing I can do to make it up to her is promise not to forcibly take control of her body and use it only when she's asleep or unconscious." She smiled wanly. "I know she doesn't know about the promise. However, as long as I know about it, I'll feel better knowing that I'm respecting the fact that it's her body and not mine. My body died millennia ago."

Mamoru placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "If it makes you feel any better, I don't think any worse of you for doing what you're doing. I know that if I was in the same position, I'd probably do the same thing."

Serenity looked up at him and smiled gratefully as she hugged him. "Thank you, Mamoru-san," she said as she blushed lightly and laid her head on his chest. "It makes me feel better knowing you think that way."

"You're welcome," he said as he returned her hug. A smile crept across his face at the feeling of... rightness the embrace was giving him. In fact, part of him was beginning to wonder what it would feel like to kiss the young girl in his arms...

"We should get going," he said as he gently broke the embrace. "You said you wanted to wait for Rei-san, right?"

"Y-yes," Serenity said, blushing as she realized what she had done. It was so easy to pretend that he was Endymion. But, this was Mamoru, not Endymion. She shouldn't be doing things like that. It wasn't fair to him, herself, or Usagi. "Please, lead the way."

They continued on in brooding silence.

* * *

Medical - Hikawa Jinja Proper, Hikawa Jinja, Tokyo, Japan.  
August 6, 1992. 3:48 A.M.

Ami stopped by Emergency Room #7 on her way back from unloading another box of used needles and sighed. The red surgery light was still on over the door. She knew that he had been in there for only an hour and that such delicate surgeries would take a long time to perform, but she was getting anxious. She prayed that Rei would come out of this alive. They all were praying for it.

Every time she, Minako, or Hotaru came into the main Medical building to pick up or drop off needles for blood donations, they passed by this door to check on the progress of the surgery. Even if they couldn't see inside the doors, they could guess at the amount of progress that was taking place. She assumed that the surgery would take a few more hours at the least. The light would probably go out at somewhere between 6 or 7 A.M. at the soonest.

As she was passing by the waiting area, she noticed that there were two people there. Curious, she went inside to get a better look. As soon as she stepped through the door, both heads turned in her direction.

"Hello, Ami-san," Mamoru said, nodding toward the mute girl. She nodded back in reply. "I see they're keeping you busy," he added, glancing toward the box in her hands.

Ami grimaced and shrugged. It was all part of being a nurse-in-training. All of the grunt work was shunted down to the low man on the totem pole. And she was one of those on the bottom.

She was about to excuse herself when she noticed that Usagi was giving her a surprised look. She returned her look with a questioning look as she glanced around, looking for the cause of her surprise. There was nothing around out of the ordinary. She looked at herself. She looked the same as she always did. She turned a questioning glance to Mamoru.

He shrugged in reply, then turned to Serenity as she left. "What's wrong, Serenity?" He thought for a moment as he searched his memory. Suddenly, a realization hit him. "Do you think that Ami-san is someone's reincarnation, too?"

"That was Meria...," she whispered to herself.

"Who's Meria?" he asked curiously.

"Meria was the Princess of Mercury. She was also one of my Sailor Senshi - Sailor Mercury," Serenity replied as she broke out of her shock.

"Are you going to do that every time you see one of your Sailor Senshi?" he asked drolly.

Serenity gave him a flat look. "The Sailor Senshi were all dear friends of mine, Mamoru-san," she said brusquely. "Imagine how you would feel if all of your closest, dearest friends suddenly had no memory of you. I still remember their previous lives, but they do not. I was crushed when I realized that Ryoku had no memory of being Jovan. I have to go through that realization every time I recognize one of my old friends.

"Give me some time," she finished sadly. "Eventually I'll get over it. Besides, Usagi's becoming friends with them pretty quickly. I suppose I can always make friends with them all over again." A pensive look came across her face. "Still, I wonder why I never recognized her as Meria until now...?"

"Do you mind if I ask you something?" Mamoru asked.

"What?" she replied, curious.

"Is there a reason why you waited until now to show yourself?" he asked. "If we had your powers even one year sooner, we could've saved hundreds of lives. Maybe even thousands."

She sighed sadly. "I wish I could've helped sooner. However, I only came into consciousness a few days ago. Usagi's the one with the powers; I just have the knowledge of how to use them."

"Does this mean that Rei-san's going to have Mauri as a separate personality, too?"

"No. Usagi's condition is a special case. In Rei-san's case, Mauri is a part of her, just like I'm a part of Usagi. However, unlike Usagi, Rei-san will have rely on instinct and intuition to guide her in the use of her powers. All I can do is tell her what I've seen her do before and leave her to figure out how to do it again.

"By the way, I noticed that Meria didn't say anything when she was here," she observed.

"Her name's Ami," he corrected. "And to answer your question, it's because Ami-san's mute."

"Mute?" she repeated with a worried look. "That's not good..."

"Why's that?"

"Well, besides the obvious reasons, the powers of a Sailor Senshi require several different focuses," she explained. "Primarily, each Sailor Senshi gets her powers from the planet she represents. In Rei-san's case, she represents the planet Mars. In order to use our powers, we must be transformed into our Senshi form. And transformations - and our attacks, as well - all require both a somatic focus, such as gestures, and a vocal focus."

She nodded as she saw Mamoru's look of understanding. "For example, my attack, 'Moon Princess Halation', requires that I focus my energy into my scepter and wave it in a certain way before I can release the attack. That's the somatic focus. The reason why I wave the scepter as I do is because the attack requires that I draw a certain rune in the air before releasing the attack. Otherwise, the attack may warp into something that might not behave as I would want, like it may target my allies and avoid my enemies, or it might explode into a burst of pure energy, eradicating everything within a small radius, etc. As for the vocal focus, all I have to do is shout the name of the attack and it activates.

"If Ami-san is mute, she will not be able to use her powers, let alone transform," she concluded bleakly.

"I see...," Mamoru said somberly. "If you don't mind me asking, how many Senshi are you expecting to find?"

"Hmm...," she said thoughtfully. "I've already found Mercury and Mars. I'm sure I'll at least find Venus and Jupiter. If I'm lucky, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune and Pluto would've been reincarnated as well." She paused in thought for a moment. "However, I can't be too sure about Pluto. As far as I know, she may or may not still be alive at the Gates of Time. If that's the case, then contacting her will be impossible unless I have the Ginzuishou."

"The who, where, what?" he said, completely bewildered. "I think you lost me after Pluto."

"Don't worry about it, Mamoru-san," she replied. "It's my problem to worry about."

The conversation seemed to die off as Serenity started to stare pensively down at the floor. He knew that the surgery was going to take a long time and the silence was starting to become oppressive.

"So... what was it like... being a princess?"

He blinked in bewilderment at what he just said. He couldn't believe that he had just said something so lame, compared to the seriousness of what they were talking about earlier. He felt like smacking himself in the head for saying something so maladroit. Serenity was probably thinking that he was an idiot.

"Life as a princess, huh?" she said, smiling wistfully. "I suppose I can tell you a few stories of palace life as we wait..."

* * *

Medical - Hikawa Jinja Proper, Hikawa Jinja, Tokyo, Japan.  
August 6, 1992. 7:03 A.M.

As the need for sterile needles declined to almost nothing, Ami, Minako and Hotaru were finally excused from their tasks. Due to the stress of the night's events, Ami and Minako were granted the day off. After checking on Makoto again, the three went to go see if the surgery was over yet.

"Are you sure Usagi-chan was acting strange, Ami-chan?" Minako asked in the middle of another yawn. "You were probably just imagining things. We're all exhausted, after all."

Ami considered this as they passed by the emergency room. The light was still on.

'Maybe,' she wrote on her pad. 'I suppose I could've been mistaken.'

"Hello, Mamoru-san, Usagi-oneechan," Hotaru said as she entered the waiting area ahead of the others. "Did you hear about what happened to Rei-chan?"

"We know," Mamoru replied wearily. "We're waiting to see her now."

"Did you also know that Ryoku-sama is giving her one of his kidneys to replace the ones she lost?" Minako asked as she and Ami entered the room.

"We heard about that, too," he replied.

"It's been over four hours already!" Minako said anxiously. "Shouldn't they be done by now?" Ami put a hand on her shoulder and gave her a calming look. "I know, I know. I should try to be patient. But this is Rei-chan and Ryoku-sama we're talking about here! How can I NOT be worried?"

Ami was about to reply when she noticed that Usagi was staring again. This time, her gaze was divided between Minako and Hotaru. However, as soon as Usagi noticed that someone had seen her staring, her gaze immediately dropped to the floor. 'Was I imagining things again?' she wondered, perplexed. 'Maybe I need to get some sleep...'

"Is something wrong, Usagi-oneechan?" Hotaru asked as she sat down next to her. "You seem... different today."

"Different?" Serenity repeated, confused.

"Yeah... Almost like you're another person," she added as she looked at her curiously.

"Eh?" Minako said, surprised. "What're you talking about, Hotaru-chan? Usagi-chan is Usagi-chan. If she isn't, then who is she?"

"I don't know," Hotaru replied with a shake of her head. "But, something feels different with Usagi-oneechan today."

"Don't be silly, Hotaru-chan," Minako retorted. "I don't see anything different at all. There's nothing wrong with her." She turned to Serenity and smiled in amusement. "There's nothing wrong with you, right, Usagi-chan?"

"Um...," Serenity began.

"You know, somehow I knew I'd find all of you here," Asahina said from the doorway as she removed her gloves and facemask.

"How did it go?" Mamoru inquired. "How is Rei-san?"

"What about Ryoku-sama?" Minako cut in. "Is he okay, too?"

"One at a time, please, before you all start flooding me with questions," the doctor said, holding up both hands to forestall further questions. "First of all, Hino-san will live." There was a massive sigh of relief from all those present. "It seems that her body has accepted Kino-san's kidney and she is now in a stable condition. She's been moved to the infirmary and she's sleeping comfortably.

"As for Kino-san," she continued, glancing specifically at Minako, "he's fine, as should be expected. Really, Aino-san. You should have more confidence in my abilities."

"Yes, Asahina-sensei," Minako said sheepishly.

"Hino-san will probably be asleep for a few more hours, but I think Kino-san will be awake as soon as the anesthetic wears off. I'm guessing that he'll be awake in about half an hour or so."

"Thanks, Asahina-sensei," Minako said as she, Ami and Hotaru all left. Mamoru and Serenity left as well, but Serenity held him back on the way to the infirmary.

"What is it, Serenity?" he asked.

"Those two," she said as she watched the three enter the building. "The blonde girl's hair is way too short, but I recognized her as the Princess of Venus, Veis. The younger girl I recognized as the Princess of Saturn, Sara. Sailor Venus and Sailor Saturn," she said in amazement. "I'd never have thought I'd find so many of my Senshi so quickly. If Saturn is here, then Uranus and Neptune - and maybe Pluto - have definitely reincarnated as well." Without another word, she rushed ahead, leaving Mamoru behind.

"Hey! Serenity, wait!" he shouted running after her.

* * *

"I'm fine, really," Ryoku said as Serenity entered the door. "I feel a little light on one side and I feel kinda tired, but other than that, I'm just fine."

"Did you hear, Ryoku-sama?" Minako said eagerly. "We won! The Youma have all been destroyed!"

Ryoku glanced over at Serenity as he noticed her walk in and raised an inquisitive eyebrow. Serenity nodded her head in response. "That's good to hear," he said as he turned back to Minako.

The exchange between the two did not go unnoticed. Minako and Ami glanced back at Serenity, then at each other as they exchanged confused looks.

'Ryo-kun, what's going on?' Ami wrote on her pad and showed it to him.

"Ryoku-san, I need to speak to these two for a moment," Serenity said, indicating Minako and Hotaru.

"All right," he replied. "Minako, Hotaru-chan, I hope you don't mind."

"S-sure, Ryoku-sama...," Minako replied reluctantly. "I suppose that'll be all right..."

"Don't worry, Minako," he said while Mamoru came into the room. "Mamoru will be watching over me as well. Right, Mamoru?"

Mamoru blinked as he was caught off guard. "What?"

"See? Don't worry about a thing."

Minako sighed inwardly in relief as Ami sighed inwardly in disappointment. One girl's loss was another girl's treasure... or something like that. At least Ami wasn't getting any alone time with her Ryoku-sama.

Hotaru just shrugged and followed the two out. Now that she knew Ryoku and Rei were all right, there was nothing to worry about.

"So, Ami-chan, tell me," Ryoku asked as Hotaru closed the door behind her. "How was your day?"

* * *

"What's going on, Usagi-chan?" Minako asked as she and Hotaru were lead around the side of the infirmary. "What did you want to talk to us about?"

"There's something I have to show you first," she said as she glanced around. There was no one there.

"What?" Hotaru asked.

"This," she said as she flung her right hand into the air, fingers spread. "Moon prism power, make-up!"

Both Minako and Hotaru stared in utter shock as the change enveloped Serenity, transforming her into Sailor Moon once again.

"Usagi... -oneechan...," Hotaru breathed in complete awe as she took in the sight of the transformed girl.

"What...?" Minako also breathed, stunned.

"In this form, my name is Sailor Moon," she told them as she closed her eyes and extended her powers toward the two in front of her. As she suspected, the two girls resonated with energies similar to her own. "I have a request I must make of you both."

"A request, Usagi-oneechan?" Hotaru asked.

"Actually," Serenity said as she dropped her transformation, "right now, I'm not Tsukino Usagi."

Minako blinked and gave her a curious look. "What are you talking about, Usagi-chan?"

"Remember when she said that she thought that I was another person?" she said indicating Hotaru. "She wasn't that far from the truth. My name is Serenity. This is still Usagi's body, but as far as she knows, she's still asleep." An amused smile crossed her lips for a moment. "You know, I'm surprised that girl hasn't woken up by now."

"You mean...?" Minako began as she warily pointed a finger at Serenity. "You mean...?"

"I mean, what?" Serenity prompted.

"You mean... you're an alien?"

Hotaru facefaulted while Serenity valiantly fought the urge to join the young girl. "NO!" she retorted irritably. "Look. I'm the princess of a kingdom that the Dark Kingdom destroyed millennia ago. I was supposed to have been reborn as Usagi, but something happened and I ended up as a completely separate personality instead."

"Oh," Minako said, nodding understandingly. "Well, that makes perfect sense."

Hotaru promptly smacked herself in the forehead and this time Serenity had no qualms in joining her. "Is it something about reincarnation that does something to people's minds?" Serenity supposed to herself under her breath. Well, Ryoku and Mamoru seemed fine, so maybe it only affected females?

"What was it that you wanted to ask us, Serenity-hime?" Hotaru asked.

Serenity smiled kindly at the young girl. "Just 'Serenity' will be fine," she replied. "You see, the reason that I'm here is to fight on behalf of my murdered kingdom and to help save humanity from the Dark Kingdom. I've already fought alongside the Blades of Shishu. However, even with the help of every Blade on Earth, I can't stop the Dark Kingdom without the help of other Sailor Senshi like myself.

"Minako-san, Hotaru-san, you two are both the reincarnations of two of my Sailor Senshi, Sailor Venus and Sailor Saturn," she continued. "As such, I must ask you both to help me fight the Dark Kingdom. Without your help, there will be no chance for us to save humanity from the menace of the Dark Kingdom."

Both Minako and Hotaru remained silent for a moment. "Serenity," Minako said seriously.

"Yes, Minako-san?"

"Ryoku-sama already knows about you, doesn't he?" she asked.

"He does."

"You mentioned that you knew our past lives," she stated. "Did you know Ryoku-sama's past life as well?"

"He was one of our kingdom's best generals," she told her earnestly, "as well as one of my best friends. He was like a brother to me."

Minako nodded in satisfaction. "I see. Well, that explains things, then."

Hotaru and Serenity exchanged glances. Hotaru merely shrugged as if to say, don't bother. Serenity was inclined to agree.

"I want to help Ryo-niichan and Usagi-oneechan," Hotaru told her. "I'll help you, Serenity."

"Yeah, count me in, too," Minako added. "I owe Ryoku-sama my life. Maybe if I become this Sailor Senshi that you're talking about, then perhaps I might be able to fight alongside Ryoku-sama instead of anxiously waiting for him to come back after every battle."

"All right, then," Serenity said with a satisfied nod. "Come with me."

* * *

Orphan's Quarters, Hikawa Jinja, Tokyo, Japan.  
August 6, 1992. 7:30 A.M.

"Luna!" Serenity called out as she opened the door to Usagi's room. "Luna, are you there? It's me, Serenity!"

"Princess Serenity!" Luna called out as she hopped down from the window onto Usagi's bed. "You're all right! Thank goodness! I was so worried about you!"

"The cat talked!" Minako exclaimed as she pointed at Luna. "Did you see that, Hotaru-chan? That cat talked!"

"Hello, kitty," Hotaru said as she went over to Usagi's bed and started petting Luna. "What's your name?"

"That's Luna," Serenity said as she ushered Minako inside and closed the door behind her. "She was one of my mother's advisors during the Silver Millennium, when my mother ruled our kingdom, the Moon Kingdom. The other one, Artemis, is probably lounging around in Ryoku's room." She paused thoughtfully. "Say, Minako-san, you know where Ryoku-san's room is, don't you?"

"Yes, I do," she replied. "Why?"

"I thought so," she said to herself. "Anyway, can you go down to Ryoku-san's room and bring Artemis here? I'll need him here in order to get you both what you'll need to become Sailor Senshi."

"Right."

Luna's ears shot up as Minako left the room. "Did I hear you correctly?" Luna said as she regarded Serenity. "Are they-?"

"Yes, Luna," she confirmed. "The one that left is Veis' reincarnation, and the one scratching your head is Sara's reincarnation."

"Venus and Saturn?" Luna queried as she sat down.

"The same," she confirmed.

"Excuse me," Hotaru said in the midst of her scratching Luna's back, causing the black cat to arch her back in pleasure. "My name is Hotaru, and her name is Minako."

"Hotaru-san, Sara was your name in your past life as the Princess of Saturn," Serenity explained. "Veis was Minako-san's name in her past life as the Princess of Venus."

"So we're just like you?" Hotaru asked.

"Yes, I was the Princess of the Moon and I was supposed to be Usagi's past life," Serenity confirmed. "Don't worry, though. Just because you're going to become a Sailor Senshi, it doesn't mean that your past life is going to start using your body while you sleep. Usagi's condition is a special case. It won't happen with either of you."

"Oh," Hotaru said, relieved.

"We're back!" Minako said as she came through the door with Artemis cradled in her arms.

"Minako-san told me what happened," Artemis said as Minako set him down on the bed. "So, you need me to access Saturn's transformation wand?" he asked as he sat down.

"Transformation wand?" Minako repeated inquisitively.

"It's what you use when you want to transform into your Senshi form," Artemis explained. "When you want to transform, you must raise the wand over your head and call out your transformation phrase. After that, you'll transform into your Senshi form. Afterwards, your transformation wand will act as a link between you and the planet that you draw your powers from."

Minako and Hotaru both gave him blank looks.

Artemis sweatdropped. "Um... let's just say that the wand allows you to become Sailor Senshi and leave it at that," he amended.

"Anyway, are you ready, Artemis?" Luna asked.

Artemis stood up gingerly. "I'm just glad that Usagi-san has a soft bed," he said as he readied himself. "I'd hate to have to do this on Ryoku-san's hard bed."

"Oh, stop complaining, Artemis," Luna chided as she leapt into the air with Artemis following behind her. At the apex of their leaps, a pair of wands appeared and fell to the bed with a light thump.

Serenity scooped both wands up and examined them. "Thank you, Luna, Artemis."

"You're welcome, Princess Serenity," Luna said as she bowed her head respectfully.

"No problem, Serenity," Artemis added. Luna promptly thwacked him over the head.

"This belongs to you," Serenity said as she handed the orange wand to Minako. "And this belongs to you," she added as she handed the purple wand to Hotaru.

"How do they work?" Minako asked as she examined her wand. Next to her, Hotaru was examining her wand.

"Weren't you listening when I told you about how to use them?" Artemis scolded.

"Oh, you mean about raising them over your head and saying a transformation phrase?" Hotaru asked.

"Yes," Artemis confirmed. "The phrase depends on which Senshi is transforming. Minako-san, you say, 'Venus star power, make-up!' and Hotaru-san, you say. 'Saturn star power, make-up!'"

"Should we try them out?" Hotaru suggested to Minako.

Minako shrugged. "I don't see why not. Let's do it."

Both girls raised their transformation wands over their heads.

"Venus star power..."

"Saturn star power..."

"...make-up!" both girls concluded simultaneously. A brilliant light filled Usagi's room as the two girls transformed. Once the light faded, Sailor Venus and Sailor Saturn stood in place of Minako and Hotaru.

"Wow! That was cool!" Saturn said as she looked over herself.

"I feel so different," Venus remarked as she looked over herself as well. "This power... Is this the power of a Sailor Senshi?"

"Finally, two of my fellow Senshi have returned to me," Serenity said happily. "Things are looking up."

"Hey, Serenity! How come Saturn's got a spear and I don't have anything? I want a cool weapon, too!"

Serenity's smile faded a bit as she sighed vexedly. "Somewhat."

* * *

Author's Note: Well now, I bet you were all expecting Sailor Mars to be the first Senshi to awaken, weren't you? And most of you were expecting only one Senshi to awaken at a time, right? Well, wrong on both counts! The first Senshi to awaken are Venus AND Saturn! Yes, even though Mars and Mercury have already been identified by Serenity, there's really nothing she can do about them right now. By the way, I don't work in the medical field, so any medical inaccuracies is purely the fault of ignorance. At any rate, now that the battle for the Hikawa Jinja has come to an end, how will Jadeite take this failure once he learns of it? The next chapter shows the other side of the war, as well as the first practice session of the nascent Senshi duo.

Disclaimer: All original materials belong to their respective owners. Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi and a bunch of big companies. No copyright infringement is intended.

Questions? Comments? Anything?  
Email: jasonulloa (at) hotmail (dot) com

Copyright© 2004, 2007 Jason C. Ulloa  
All Rights Reserved.


	9. Chapter 8

The Brooch  
By Jason C. Ulloa

Chapter 8

Orphan's Quarters, Hikawa Jinja, Tokyo, Japan.  
August 6, 1992. 7:44 A.M.

"So, how do you feel?" Serenity asked as she looked over her newly transformed Sailor Senshi.

Sailor Venus' gaze turned from Serenity to Sailor Saturn and back to Serenity again. "It's a little strange...," she began uncertainly as she glanced back to Saturn again. "Hotaru-chan, do you remember anything about Saturn, or being Sara or Sailor Saturn in your past life?"

Saturn blinked as her expression turned introspective. "I think so...," she replied after a moment. "I've only got a few small bits and pieces, though."

"Me, too...," Venus agreed, nodding thoughtfully.

"That's good," Luna chimed in from her position on Usagi's bed. "If you're starting to remember your past lives, then that means that you should be able to remember how to use your powers."

"I think you should both spend a little bit of time refamiliarizing yourselves with your Senshi powers," Artemis suggested. "That way, the next time Sailor Moon has to fight, you two will be ready to help."

"Listen, all of you," Serenity said as she walked over to Usagi's bed and sat down between Luna and Artemis. "Usagi's beginning to wake up, so we don't have much time.

"Luna, I need you and Artemis to bring Venus and Saturn up to speed on using their powers. Once Ryoku-san heals enough to get out of bed, he may be able to be of some help. From what he's told me, he's already regained some of his memories, so perhaps he will know of some of the Senshi's various power sets."

"Right," Luna and Artemis agreed.

"Good. I suggest that you take the opportunity to train now, while everyone's in the middle of welcoming back their defenders and grieving for those lost," Serenity said as she laid down on the bed. Luna hopped off of the bed, while Venus picked Artemis up again. "Just remember: Usagi doesn't know I exist yet, so it's better to assume that I'm Usagi unless I do or say something to prove that I'm Serenity.

"One more thing. Don't tell anyone that you're a Sailor Senshi. If someone were to find out and they should be captured by the Dark Kingdom, then there's the possibility that the Dark Kingdom could find out. Understand?"

"We understand," Venus replied with a smile. "And don't worry. We won't let you down."

"Thank you," she said and smiled back as she closed her eyes and fell asleep. Sailor Venus and Sailor Saturn quietly stepped out of the room while closing the door behind them.

* * *

Minako and Hotaru changed back from their Senshi forms after Minako realized that it wouldn't be a good idea to be seen as they were after having gone up in their normal forms. So, with some quick instruction from Luna, they managed to quickly return to normal before leaving the living quarters.

"Minako-chan," Hotaru said as she slowly came to a stop.

"Eh? What is it, Hotaru-chan? Is something wrong?" she asked, noting the mixed look of confusion and rumination.

"I think I...," she began, then trailed off as she started running back toward the Hikawa Jinja.

"Hotaru-chan, wait!" Minako called after her. "I thought we were supposed to be training!" she huffed as she cradled the white cat in her arms closer to herself. "Hang on, Artemis. We're going after her."

"Wha-?" was all he had time to say before Minako took off running. "Mroooow!"

Luna merely sighed as the chase began. 'You've got to be kidding me...'

Despite the fact that Hotaru was stronger than when she first came to the Hikawa Jinja, she was still weaker than normal girls her age. Although she could run for a prolonged period of time, it took a lot out of her, and she had trouble keeping up the same pace as other girls her age. Still, at least she could run now. That was better than when she had first started.

Still, it wasn't hard for Minako to catch up to the young girl.

"Wait up!" she said as she grabbed the younger girl by the arm. "What's going on, Hotaru-chan?"

"I need to see Ryo-niichan and Rei-chan!" she replied quickly. "I think I can help them!"

"Help them?" Minako repeated, bewildered. "How?"

Hotaru gently pulled her arm from Minako's grasp. "It'd take too long to explain. Let me show you, instead." With that, she continued running toward the infirmary, leaving Minako and Luna to chase after her once again.

"Do you have any idea of what she's talking about?" she asked the two cats.

"I'm not too sure," Luna said as she frowned in thought. "My memory's very spotty from being asleep for so long. I wish I could tell you."

"The same goes for me, too," Artemis added. "Though I wouldn't be surprised if this had to do with her regaining some of her memories as Sara."

This made her slow down a bit. Hotaru's past life? If she could remember something from her past life that could help Ryoku and Rei, then what about herself? Did she have anything similar? She brooded over the possibility as she followed Hotaru into the infirmary and into Ryoku's room.

"Back already?" Ryoku asked as he turned from reading something on Ami's notepad. He was about to say something else when his expression altered slightly.

"Something wrong, Ryoku?" Mamoru asked, noting the change in expression.

"No. Not wrong...," he replied as his expression reverted back to normal. "Just unexpected."

'What are you talking about?' Ami wrote.

"I'll explain in a little bit, Ami," he replied, then turned back to Minako and Hotaru. "I take it you've spoken with Serenity?" he asked.

"Yes, we have," Minako said quietly. Beside her, Hotaru just nodded.

"And you've decided?" he said, the words sounding more like a statement than a question.

"Yes."

"I figured as much," he sighed. "I could feel it as soon as you walked into the door."

"What are you...?" Mamoru began but trailed off as soon as he noticed what Ryoku was talking about.

There was a subtle power emanating from Minako and Hotaru now. It was similar to the power he felt from Sailor Moon, yet slightly different. Now that he knew what to look for, he could remember feeling the same type of power from Serenity as well.

"Ryo-niichan...," Hotaru began as she stepped closer to his bed.

"I'm surprised you came to me first," he said, smiling gently. "Rei needs the help more than I do."

"I'm not sure if I have enough power to heal her completely," the young girl replied sadly. "Besides, Serenity said we may need your help if we're going to learn enough to be of any help to her."

"I see...," he replied, nodding understandingly. "At any rate, before you begin, I think we should explain some things to Ami and Mamoru. I'm sure Serenity's already explained a few things to you, Mamoru, so I'll go over just the important parts. Ami can catch up later." He paused to smile at the blue-haired girl. "Is that all right with you, Ami?"

Ami nodded, but gave him a look that said she wanted a full explanation later.

"All right," he began. "Let me start off by saying that if it wasn't for Serenity's help, all of us would more than likely be dead right now." He paused long enough for Ami to glance over at Mamoru to see him nod his confirmation. "You see, Serenity has the power to transform into a warrior named Sailor Moon who comes from a kingdom that existed millennia ago. It was because of this power that we were able to destroy the Youma horde that invaded last night.

"The reason why she has these powers is because she's the reincarnation of the princess of that kingdom," Ryoku continued. "The Dark Kingdom destroyed her kingdom, but the Queen managed to seal them away before they could completely wipe out all life in both the Moon Kingdom and the Solar System. Afterwards, everyone in that kingdom was sent forward in time to be reincarnated here on Earth."

Ryoku paused as he glanced around him at the disbelieving looks he was getting. "You're probably wondering how I know all this," he said dryly.

"Serenity said that you were the reincarnation of some prince in that kingdom," Mamoru mentioned.

"She never said that you were a prince!" Minako interrupted. "She told us that you were her best general."

"I was both, actually," he told them. "I was the Prince of Jupiter, Jovan. During the war with the Dark Kingdom, I was one of Queen Serenity's best generals. Both Luna and Artemis could confirm that fact if their memories weren't as riddled with holes as my own," he added self-deprecatingly. "I've only just regained a good deal of my memories while I was unconscious."

"The cats?" Mamoru said as he glanced toward the two cats. Luna was sitting on Ryoku's bed while Artemis was still being carried in Minako's arms.

"Yes, the cats," he confirmed. "Later," he added, forestalling any further questions. Mamoru merely nodded in response.

He paused as he noticed Ami writing quickly on her notepad. 'What about Minako-chan and Hotaru-chan?'

"Ah. I was getting to that. During the war with the Moon Kingdom, there was a group of warriors whose sole purpose was to protect the Moon Kingdom from threats such as the Dark Kingdom. They were known as the Sailor Senshi."

"Sailor Senshi?" Mamoru repeated, glancing at Minako and Hotaru, then over at Ami. "Serenity said that she was looking for her Sailor Senshi."

"She's already found two," Hotaru said softly. "I'm one of them."

"Not that I'm saying that we can't trust Mamoru-san and Ami-chan, but are you sure you should be telling them this, Hotaru-chan?" Minako asked nervously.

"Don't worry about them," Ryoku reassured her. "There's a reason why they need to know."

"Are you sure, Ryoku-sama?"

"Trust me, Minako."

He was about to continue when he felt Ami put a hand on his arm. He looked over to see her utterly confused expression begging for more of an explanation.

"I guess a demonstration is in order," he sighed. "Hotaru-chan, would you please transform?"

"All right," Hotaru acknowledged as she brought out her transformation wand and raised it overhead. "Saturn star power, make-up!" As before, a brilliant light filled the room as the young girl transformed. Once the light faded, Sailor Saturn stood in Hotaru's place.

Both Ami and Mamoru stared at Saturn in shock. The subtle power that Mamoru had felt earlier was more palpable now that she had transformed. Once she had transformed, Saturn quietly laid her hands upon Ryoku's chest and closed her eyes. A soft glow emanated from her hands and flowed gently onto his body. As he was bathed in light, many of his visible injuries and wounds slowly began to close up and heal themselves as the others watched in awe. After several moments, the light faded and Saturn opened her eyes.

"How do you feel, Ryo-niichan?" she asked, her expression a little weary.

"A little sleepy and very hungry, but other than that, I feel a lot better," he reported. "Thank you, Hotaru-chan."

'What was that?' Ami's notepad displayed as she practically shoved it into Ryoku's and Saturn's faces. The look on her face was one of utter astonishment.

"I think... I was able to do that in my previous life," Saturn admitted. "It's not Sailor Saturn's power. I think Sara... I mean, the Princess of Saturn was able to do that herself."

"I'm guessing that awakening the power of Sailor Saturn also awoke that power in you as well," Mamoru supposed.

"Transforming allowed her to focus more power," Ryoku added. "That's why she's just tired, rather than almost asleep. She's not used to her new power yet."

"I'm going to take Sailor Saturn to see Rei-chan," Minako said as she guided Saturn to the door with Artemis still in her arms. "I hope you're well enough to get out of bed soon. We're going to need all the help we can get if we're going to learn how to fight Youma and the like." With that, the two left the room.

'That was amazing,' Ami wrote down on her notepad, her expression still showing some disbelief.

"Still having trouble believing me, Ami?" he teased. Ami quickly shook her head, then stopped as she shrugged pensively. "A lot to take in, huh?" She nodded. "Are you surprised?" She nodded again. "Who would've thought, huh? Me, a prince and a general? I've had enough problems as a Third Class Blade." He chuckled ruefully. "I wish I could remember more about my past life, though. Maybe I could learn a thing or two from myself.

"Say, Mamoru, you didn't seem too surprised to learn that Minako and Hotaru-chan were Sailor Senshi," he mentioned. "Did Serenity mention anything to you about them?"

"She told me about Minako-san and Hotaru-chan," he replied. "She also mentioned that she recognized two others."

"The first one being Rei, obviously," he said as he stifled a yawn. "Who was the second?" He paused as he noticed the look in Mamoru's face. He then followed his gaze straight to Ami.

'Me?' Ami wrote, feeling even more bewildered than before.

"She said she recognized her as the reincarnation of the Princess of Mercury," Mamoru informed him.

'Me?' Ami wrote again, still feeling quite bewildered.

"But why didn't she want her to come along with Minako and Hotaru-chan?" Ryoku pondered. "If she's a Senshi, too, then why wouldn't she want to awaken her as well?"

'Wait a minute,' Ami wrote quickly. 'What are you talking about? That was Usagi-chan, not someone named Serenity.'

Ryoku and Mamoru exchanged looks. "Luna, you and Artemis were the ones that explained it to me, so I think you should explain what happened to Usagi," he told the black cat sitting at the foot on his bed.

"Hmm... You know, she does look like Meria," Luna said thoughtfully as she stood up and padded over to the side of the bed where Ami and Mamoru were standing. Ami was gaping at the talking cat while Mamoru was doing his best to take everything in stride. "At any rate, Princess Serenity and Usagi are the same person," Luna explained. "Or rather, Usagi is the reincarnation of Princess Serenity, who was the Princess of the Moon when the Moon Kingdom still existed.

"From what Artemis and I have been able to determine, when Usagi's family was killed, she managed to survive by instinctively calling on Princess Serenity's powers in order to protect herself. However, in the process, we think she may have accidentally pulled Princess Serenity's consciousness as well. As a result, Serenity now exists as a separate personality within Usagi."

"Serenity is completely aware of being inside Usagi's body," Ryoku added. "However, Usagi doesn't know of Serenity's existence as of yet. Also, Usagi doesn't know that Serenity has been using her body to fight Youma as Sailor Moon since Usagi isn't willing to use her powers to do so."

Ami quickly started writing again. 'I don't understand. Do you mean that Serenity takes over Usagi's body whenever she wants to fight Youma?'

"No, no!" Luna quickly replied. "Certainly not! Princess Serenity is only borrowing Usagi's body whenever she's either asleep or unconscious. She realizes that it's not her body and respects that fact. She would never forcefully take over Usagi's body."

Ami nodded understandingly. 'So, I'm supposedly one of these Sailor Senshi that Serenity is looking for. Does that mean that she wants me to help her fight Youma, too? I'm not much of a fighter; I'm only a nurse-in-training that's studying to become a doctor."

"Minako is a nurse-in-training, too," Ryoku countered as he gently took one of Ami's hands in his. "And Hotaru-chan's twelve years old and not very physically strong. The reason why they chose to fight is because they have a power that's strong enough to make a difference."

"Sailor Moon is the strongest of all the Sailor Senshi," Luna added. "But even she can't take on the Dark Kingdom by herself. Without the help of the rest of her Sailor Senshi, she will fail and she will die. And when she dies, the rest of mankind will eventually die with her."

The black cat sighed ruefully. "But even if you did want to help, you won't be able to transform in your present condition," she added. "Your powers are dependent on your ability to speak. Without your voice, you cannot transform into Sailor Mercury."

Ami's face fell slightly. 'I see,' she wrote, her pencil moving across the notepad slower than her usual speed. 'I suppose it'll be all right. After all, how much help could someone like myself be?'

"Don't underestimate yourself, Ami," Ryoku said quietly as he yawned once more. "In the right conditions, people are capable of doing things that they would normally think impossible. The power of belief and faith is a miraculous thing.

"I think yesterday's beginning to catch up with me," Ryoku yawned again. "I need some sleep badly."

Mamoru chuckled. "I think a lot of us need some sleep badly," he added. "I'll let Minako-san and Hotaru-chan know you're going to sleep for a while. I'll also let Mizuno-hakase and Setsuna-san know that your injuries have mostly healed already. I can probably arrange to get you out of here by tonight at the earliest, or by tomorrow at the latest."

"Thanks, Mamoru."

"Don't worry about it. After all, it sounds like you're going to be busy."

"Busy?" Ryoku repeated, noting something different in the way his friend stressed the word.

"Considering the invaluable assistance Sailor Moon has given us during the attempted invasion, I would like to assist her in her mission as much as possible," he explained with a small grin. "Considering your situation and your relationships - both present and past," he added, earning a dry look from Ryoku, "I'm appointing you as a liaison between Shishu and the Sailor Senshi."

"A... what?"

"Basically, you're a go-between for Shishu and the Sailor Senshi. I'll brief you on the details tomorrow," Mamoru added as he started for the door. "Get some rest, Ryoku. You need it."

"Ami, would you mind checking on Rei for me?" he requested as soon as Mamoru left. She nodded her agreement. "Also, would you take Luna with you? I think the four of you will have some talking to do when Rei wakes up."

Ami nodded again as she stood up and turned to leave. Before she left, she turned toward him and opened her mouth, as if trying to say something. Nothing came out, though, and she closed her mouth in disappointment.

"Don't force yourself, Ami. I look forward to the day I can hear your voice for the first time. I'm sure it'll be beautiful."

A small blush stained her cheeks as she nodded and left the room, closing the door behind her.

* * *

Jadeite's Chambers, Antechamber - Former Imperial Palace, Tokyo, Japan.  
August 6, 1992. 8:08 A.M.

Jadeite frowned. He had expected news of the crushing defeat of the rebel humans to have reached him by now. What was taking those blasted Youma so long? That was the problem with mass-produced Youma; no brains to speak of whatsoever. Nothing like the Youma they had during the First Great War.

At least, this time there was no Queen Serenity to snatch victory from their grasp at the last minute. This time, they had well and truly won.

The morning light shone through a few cracks in the walls where age-old battle damage still remained from their first victory over the human race. The wall itself had been destroyed, but eventually he had had it rebuilt. Of course, Youma intelligence being what it was, the walls of the former Imperial Palace had been reconstructed, but not repaired. Curtains and drapes were still tattered, and while all of the windows had been repaired, the glass was made imperfectly by incompetent slaves, as Youma were too stupid and clumsy to make something as delicate as glass.

Normally, he would've had the slaves killed for such a wretched job, but humans knowledgeable in such crafts were not as common anymore. And while Zoisite and Kunzite were content to kill off humans left and right, keeping only enough around to hunt for sport, he preferred to let his slaves learn enough to make such things as glass so that he wouldn't have to bother making the things himself. Spending fifty Earth years on the planet had gotten himself well and truly accustomed to his usual creature comforts.

Zoisite had once made a sarcastic remark during the end of his palace reconstruction about how either his Youma had screwed up royally or his taste in human architecture was somewhat bizarre. Not wanting to rise to his pathetically obvious bait, Jadeite left it the way it was. In hindsight, it was stubborn of him to do so, and Zoisite probably said what he did in order to get him to react they way he did, but he had left it the way it was for so long, the dilapidated state of his palace felt like something old and familiar.

Besides, the pseudo-ruined state of the palace made for a wonderfully dark, brooding atmosphere at dusk. At night, the palace's dark, foreboding ambiance magnified beautifully. If one stopped to really take in the palace's effect on the psyche, both Dark Kingdom denizen and human alike, one would recognize his palace for what it was; an accidental work of architectural art.

Zoisite had no vision at all.

Jadeite's frown returned once again. His mind was wandering again. It tended to do that when he was either in a good mood, or waiting for something. In this case, it could probably be both. After all, the destruction of the Hikawa Jinja would spell certain doom for the humans in Japan. And while he could be content with the many countries he ruled with a cold, iron grip, this was Japan. Ground Zero. To not have complete control over this area was embarrassing, to say the least. Zoisite was annoying enough with his petty barbs and slights, but Kunzite's outright declarations of incompetence were infuriating, to say the least.

Minutes passed and Jadeite grew more impatient. What was taking his Youma so long to report? With a scowl, he stormed into his bedroom, grabbed his grey uniform shirt off of the hook where he usually left it at night and threw it on.

In the middle of getting dressed, he almost forgot about the other occupant of his bed. This was another matter where his tastes and desires were totally opposite of Zoisite's and Kunzite's. Zoisite and Kunzite completely spurned their previous human identities, claiming that they were so far above normal humans to be a race of their own - a concept that both Nephrite and himself shared to some degree - however, unlike himself and, to some degree, Nephrite, the other two Generals saw humans only as animals to hunt and destroy at their leisure.

Like himself, Nephrite found some uses for humans as other than slave labor. And being of like minds with himself, he had shared some of his thoughts and ideas with Jadeite. After all, should either Zoisite or Kunzite become discontent with their holdings and decide to forcefully expand, a quick alliance could easily be formed if they stayed on good terms with each other.

He could understand his desires to some degree, since, like Nephrite, he hadn't completely thrown away the last shreds of his humanity. Nephrite still held onto his almost religious belief in the stars, while he still believed in the ingenuity of humanity, as long as they didn't try to go too far with it. Okinawa was proof enough of what could happen if he gave his slaves too much slack.

The sleeping occupant of his bed was one of the ideas of Nephrite's that he had found intriguing. It had been a surprise to learn that Nephrite had been bedding some of his slaves. Before, they had to slake their lusts on some of the more human-looking Youma, some of which were designed for such uses. However, he had grown tired of such things very quickly. Besides, compared with some of his oldest memories from another lifetime ago, the feeling was definitely not the same as compared to a normal human companion. Nephrite readily agreed with him on that point. As for the other two, they'd probably sleep with each other before sleeping with a human. He could definitely see Zoisite going for something like that. That idiot fawned over Kunzite quite often, which, quite frankly, disgusted him.

Nephrite had explained - or rather, bragged - that on some of the human slaves he'd bedded, some of them he had managed to seduce without any compulsion whatsoever. That was something he had always envied of his fellow General; his charismatic personality. He couldn't seduce his slaves to save his life, so he relied on compulsion. It saved time in the long run. Besides, he had a feeling Nephrite enjoyed the chase. He, however, had better things to do than to pursue a pretty girl.

"I'm done with you for today," he told his companion. "You are to return to your quarters and resume your other duties."

"Yes, sir," his slave companion droned as she rose from his bed, completely naked, and ambled toward the door. A small smile crossed Jadeite's face as he watched the young girl leave the room. She had long, flowing hair which he preferred in women, as well as an almost aristocratic beauty, despite the fact that she was a slave. Somehow, this made her lethargic movements and countenance seem more haughty than lifeless. Because of that, she was one of his favorites, despite the fact that she was so young. In fact, she was the youngest of his companions; the rest of which spanned between their early- to mid- or late-twenties. But considering that there were no rules but his own, the fact that the girl was probably seventeen or eighteen years old was of no consequence to him.

Once his companion left, he finished arranging his uniform and stepped forward, fading into a teleport. Upon exiting his teleport, he stood in front of the main entrance to the Youma barracks. With a small effort, he flung the tall, wide double-doors aside, sending them crashing into the walls with a resounding boom, startling all the Youma present. A simple gesture which always gave the desired effect; Youma quivering in fear, wondering who screwed up and if they were going to die because of it. Since Youma were more in abundance than before the start of the Second Great War, killing off incompetent Youma was more in the norm than in previous years.

"Where are they?" was all he asked. It wasn't spoken loudly, yet his words carried throughout the entire gathering hall. This was another effect that he used to instill awe and fear into his Youma. The barracks were easily as big as two-thirds of his own palace, with the main gathering hall and entryway comprising a good two-fifths of the entire structure. A low growl that filled the entire hall was something that put the fear of death into them, which was something that he wanted them to remember. Failure equals death. He could always create more Youma. The Hunters were his creations, after all.

"Where is the invasion team I sent to the Hikawa Jinja last night?" he asked again. "Why haven't I heard anything yet?"

"Master, we have not heard anything," one of his Mages reported. "We have sent a Scout Youma to find out what happened."

He was so glad he created Mages with a basic level of human intelligence. It felt better hearing that your underlings were already taking care of the problem. He hated having to clean up other people's problems. It was a pain he had to deal with when Beryl was still on the Earth. Half of their defeats were due to either her ignoring his advice, or Zoisite's petty temper, or Kunzite's gung-ho warrior mentality combined with a lack of decent strategy. Years of cleaning up after that left him slightly bitter of any display of incompetence.

"How long ago?" he asked.

"An hour ago, Master," the Mage answered obsequiously.

Jadeite nodded. Scout Youma were one of his newest creations. Practically no power to speak of and very little in the way of defenses, their main asset was speed. A human could kill a Scout with their bare hands, but the problem was landing a hit on one. A Scout was quick and agile, easily reaching speeds that would make a cheetah jealous with an agility that would dizzy a cobra. Considering that the Scout was dispatched an hour ago, that meant that he could expect a report any second now.

As if on cue, a little creature skittered into the barracks, skidding to a halt upon noticing Jadeite standing in the doorway. The Youma looked between Jadeite and the Mage in confusion, as if not knowing who to deliver its message to. Obviously, the Scout had a sub-par intelligence, but it had enough to fulfill its purpose, just like normal Youma. It was annoying, to be certain, but sometimes some useful qualities had to be sacrificed to gain other desired qualities. It was a giant flaw in the entire Youma race, but the Youma weren't without their usefulness.

"Report," Jadeite ordered the Scout Youma. The small dog-sized, ferret-looking Youma turned to Jadeite and started chittering. With an annoyed growl, he quickly cast a translation spell that would translate the chittering into recognizable words in his mind. Not for the first time did he wish he hadn't skimped on intelligence when creating this new race of Youma.

However, there was one thing that was invaluable about this breed of Youma, which was why it was created the way it was. Because of the speed of the Scout Youma, it was able to move fast enough to penetrate the damned barrier that kept all other Youma out. Of course, once the Scout was inside it began to deteriorate at a rapid rate, meaning that it could only scout within a kilometer past the barrier before it had to turn back to regenerate itself, but it was better than any other Youma could do. Unfortunately, there was no way to engineer a Youma to last longer past the barrier than a Scout could, so he was stuck with what he had. Still, this was better than what anyone else had, to be certain. He was planning on lending some to Nephrite, or perhaps trading some for something or another. There was that one dark-skinned slave of Nephrite's that he had his eye on for a while, after all...

His relatively good mood faded once he heard the Scout's report. His invasion force was wiped out. There were a large number of dead humans as well, but every one of the Youma he sent to destroy the Hikawa Jinja lay dead within the still-intact barrier.

Even worse was the fact that magical energies were detected in the air around the battlefield. Had the humans rediscovered magic? The very idea was practically impossible, but he wouldn't put it past them completely. Humans could be a crafty bunch. This warranted looking into.

The how was the difficult part, though. Considering that there were magical energies present, charging into battle himself wouldn't exactly be the most prudent thing to do. Kunzite would certainly do it, but he was a battle-hungry fool. Zoisite would probably skulk around the shrine grounds and look for a way to sneak in himself, even though that idiot knew full well there was no way for him to sneak in. Nephrite would consult the stars, as usual. None of these methods were his preferred method of action, though.

He made plans. Strategy was his forte and more often than not, he made strong plans that withstood the test of battle.

Right now, he needed to start making plans. And to do that, he needed more information.

"I want to know how my invasion was stopped," Jadeite told the assembled Youma. "I don't care what it takes; find out what happened. Otherwise, I'll kill the lot of you and dump your remains back in the Home Dimension." The mass of Youma scurried away to do his bidding, leaving him with the chittering Scout. "As for you, go back to the Hikawa Jinja and find out what you can. Tell your handler to send a pack of you at a time until you learn something." With that, the Scout chittered an acknowledgement and scurried away.

Jadeite sighed in vexation. This was something he really didn't want to deal with right now. It was bad enough that he had to practically wipe out the humans in Okinawa, but to deal with something as bad this soon... Of course, that was after the uprising in Sri Lanka and the one he quelled in the Qinghai province of China, not to mention the minor incident in St. Petersburg, and the really bad one in Tehran which started out in Cairo and spread through the Middle East like wildfire... He had to get help from Nephrite with that one. It started in his region, after all.

He really wanted a break from all this rebel-crushing nonsense. It was just too much work. He was seriously beginning to reconsider his light-handed stance toward the humans. Maybe a heavier hand was what the humans needed to keep them from thinking of freedom too much. After all, they belonged to the Dark Kingdom. Property didn't need freedom; they only existed to fulfill their purpose. They needed to relearn that.

He faded into another teleport, this one leading to his war room. Before fading completely, he left word with one of the sentries to inform his usual consort that he would be requiring her services tonight, as well. The compulsion hadn't faded yet, so there was enough time to implant that command before her consciousness was restored to her.

* * *

Slave Quarters - Former Imperial Palace, Tokyo, Japan.  
August 6, 1992. 8:31 A.M.

Haruka paced back and forth, robe in hand, waiting impatiently as she had been since Jadeite had returned from Okinawa. The uprising had taken longer for the General to quell than she had originally thought. The thought made her somewhat pleased, even though she would've preferred that he had finished with it and returned as soon as possible.

Light footsteps heading toward the door caught Haruka's attention, sending the tall girl rushing toward the door, despite hearing quiet, snide remarks from some of the other slaves about how the puppy was eagerly awaiting the return of her mistress. More of the same. They were just upset that her "mistress," as they so contumaciously put it, enjoyed preferential treatment. It didn't mean that she wasn't harassed by the other Youma, or didn't have to work. It just meant that they harassed her less and she didn't have to work as hard. That was it.

Okay, maybe she could understand a little. Still, that was no reason to call her her "mistress" just because she was devoted to her. They had been together ever since they were captured from the Midoriyama Jinja near Lake Okutama several years ago. Their families were dead; all they had left was each other. It was a common theme, and here it wasn't any different.

Haruka was about to fling open the door and welcome her back when a gruff growling voice made her pause. It was a Youma sentry. She had heard that type of voice often enough. Sentries had rudimentary linguistic skills, which basically meant that they could talk as well as any five-year-old child. Still, it was enough for them to do their job.

Listening at the door, she could catch the gist of what was being said. She was to report to the General's bedchambers at the usual time. There was a dead acknowledgement followed by the sound of heavier footsteps clomping away.

Once the footsteps faded away, Haruka flung open the door and dragged the young woman on the other side into the room, then rapidly shut the door as if to keep any other orders from Jadeite's Youma from reaching her. Once she was inside, Haruka flung the robe around the young woman's naked body and embraced her tightly.

"It's good to have you back," she sighed as she stepped back from the woman and waited for the compulsion she was under to subside. There was a single blink, followed by a double blink as her eyes began to focus on Haruka's face. "How're you feeling, Michiru?"

"Awful...," she groaned as she left Haruka's embrace and headed toward her bed while slipping her arms into the loose sleeves and pulling the robe tightly around herself. "How long have I been under, Haruka? It feels like it's been over a week," she added, holding a hand to her head.

"It's been over two weeks," she told her as she went to a small wooden chest at the foot of the bed and took out a clean set of undergarments.

"Two weeks...," Michiru whispered in disbelief as Haruka passed her the clean undergarments. No one had ever been under compulsion for that long. "What's happened, Haruka? Where did I go for so long?"

"This is going to take a while," she said soothingly as she sat down beside her and let her rest her head on her shoulder. "Remember when we heard about that uprising in Okinawa...?"

* * *

Infirmary - Rei's Room, Hikawa Jinja, Tokyo, Japan.  
August 6, 1992. 9:47 A.M.

"You've got to be kidding me," Rei groaned tiredly.

Minako, Artemis, Luna, Ami and Sailor Saturn all exchanged glances. "You mean, you're still skeptical even with all this proof standing in front of you?" Minako remarked as she gestured around the room, ending with her arm pointing toward the young Sailor Senshi slumped in the only chair in the room, fast asleep. "Hotaru-chan just healed you! I know it was just enough to allow you to wake up, but still! Ami-chan and I can already tell that you're not going to have any scars except for the one where they opened you up to put Ryoku-sama's kidney into you, so don't you think you have more than enough proof to believe what we're telling you?"

"Okay, I can believe some of what you're telling me," Rei relented. "Hotaru-chan as a Sailor Senshi is obvious," she said, pointing to where Ami was watching over the sleeping Senshi. "Maybe I- Okay, fine! I can believe that you're a Senshi, too," she added as Minako brought out her transformation wand as well, waving it in the air almost threateningly. "And it's hard not to believe cats can talk when I've just spent the last half an hour listening to the pair of you," she continued as Luna and Artemis nodded pointedly.

"So, what's your problem?" Luna pressed insistently. "Why can't you believe what we're saying about your duty as a Sailor Senshi?"

"Look, I'm not saying that I don't believe you," she sighed. "I've seen Sailor Moon myself. The fact that Usagi is this super-powered warrior reincarnated from the distant past concerns me, though. I mean, have you seen how much of a klutz she is?"

"That's why Serenity's been the one using her powers, instead of her," Luna explained.

"Oh, yeah. Her other personality," Rei said quietly. "You know, Usagi once told me that she had times when she would black out and end up doing something without knowing what she did. Do you think that this was Serenity's way of gaining control over Usagi?"

"NO!" Luna exclaimed. "Princess Serenity would never forcefully take control over Usagi-chan's body!"

"So, you say," Rei replied. "But what if it was an emergency? What if she was being attacked by a Youma?"

"Then Usagi-chan would have to fight it herself," Artemis replied. "She's supposed to be the one using the power, after all. Serenity has already said that she would not forcefully take over Usagi-chan's body, not even in an emergency."

"She'd let Usagi die?"

"We would never let that happen," Minako said, her expression more serious than Rei had ever remembered seeing on the blonde-haired girl.

Rei stared thoughtfully at Minako for a moment, then at the sleeping Sailor Saturn, before turning her gaze to Ami. "And you, Ami-chan. You're supposed to be one of these Sailor Senshi, too? How are you supposed to help them when you can't speak?"

Ami looked at her, closed her eyes and sighed patiently as she turned back to check on Sailor Saturn. Before Rei could say anything else, the mute girl stood up and walked over to Rei's bedside. Silently, she took out her pad and started writing. 'I will do what I can until the day when I can speak again. When that day comes, I will fight. I may only be a nurse-in-training right now, but I feel that if I become a Sailor Senshi, my power will one day help more than just the people in the Hikawa Jinja.'

Rei gave Ami an appreciative stare. "You look as though you've given this some thought."

Ami nodded. 'It took seeing Hotaru-chan healing Ryo-kun with her powers to make me realize this. At first, I thought that I wouldn't be of much help even if I could transform. But I remembered that even though Hotaru-chan is weaker than most girls her age, she was willing to become a Sailor Senshi and fight. If she could be brave enough to do her best as a Sailor Senshi, then perhaps I could do the same one day.'

The raven-haired miko glanced over to Sailor Saturn as her left hand slowly slid down her stomach and across her side to where a thick bandage covered the injury she sustained hours ago. "I'm only a shrine miko," she said softly. "My place is in the jinja, maintaining the barrier."

"Your place is with us," Minako amended. "We can help save more than just the Hikawa Jinja."

"Please," Artemis pleaded from Minako's arms. "We need Sailor Mars."

Rei closed her eyes as she laid back down on the bed. "Hmph! Looks like Usagi's not the only hopeless one around here. I guess I've got no choice. Besides, it looks like I owe Ryo-kun my life. The least I can do is pay him back by helping you guys."

"Well, don't do us any favors," Artemis grumbled.

"Oh, don't mind her, Artemis," Minako grinned. "That's just how stubborn Rei-chan is. You'll get used to it."

"Who's stubborn?" Rei snapped irritably.

"No one I know," Minako chimed amicably.

"What kind of nurse insults injured people?"

"I'm only a nurse-in-training. Besides, you'll be fine in a couple of days. Don't sulk."

"Who's sulking? Say that again, Aino. I dare you."

"Well, I guess visiting hours are over now," Minako said cheerfully as she started to herd everyone out of the room. "Don't worry, Rei-chan. Get some rest and you'll be as good as almost new!"

"I'll show you 'almost new,' you blonde twit!" Rei growled. "Come back here!"

"Oh, my! Such language! I wonder if Ryoku-sama can hear you from his room? He's right across the hall, you know."

"..." Rei quickly shut her mouth and glared at her.

"See you tomorrow, Rei-chan!"

"I'll get you for that, Aino!" Rei seethed as Minako gently closed the door.

"You're a cruel woman, you know," Artemis said as Luna and Ami followed behind with Ami carrying Sailor Saturn by piggyback. Ami merely rolled her eyes as Minako started laughing audaciously.

"Who, me?" Minako asked innocently as she laughed with one hand near her mouth, pinky up and palm forward. "Why, I have no idea what you're talking about. Oh, ho, ho, ho, ho, ho!"

Artemis shivered. "This is a bleak day for humanity."

* * *

Orphan's Quarters, Hikawa Jinja, Tokyo, Japan.  
August 6, 1992. 10:03 A.M.

Usagi yawned a second time as she opened her eyes. This time, she felt ready to face the morning. She had woken up a couple of hours ago, but she rolled over and went right back to sleep without skipping a beat. Besides, if she really had to get up, either Setsuna or Ryoku would drag her out of bed.

She blinked as she rolled out of bed and looked out her window at the morning sky. For some reason, things seemed quieter than usual. There was a sense of pensive weariness that was thick in the air. Maybe it was the dark storm clouds that seemed to be looming some distance away. She never really liked the rain. Perhaps that was why there was such a depressive atmosphere in the air today?

After getting dressed, she quickly went downstairs to get something to eat. Hopefully, she had enough time for something before going to work. As she went down the stairs, her steps slowed as she came closer to the ground floor.

The usual morning clamor was missing. There were no shouts or laughter or anything else that seemed remotely familiar. As she reached the bottom, she took one look at the clock in the lounge area and stopped short.

10:28? She was late!

However, the sense of urgency she felt at being late took a backseat to the bigger sense of urgency she felt at seeing the lounge area completely empty, as well as the kitchen and dining areas. There was always someone in either the lounge area or the kitchen and dining areas. Seeing no one there made her even more uneasy.

"Hello?" she called out loudly. "Is anyone there?"

No answer.

"Hello?" she called again as she began to search the ground floor. "Anyone there? If you're playing a joke on me, this isn't funny!"

No answer.

"Hello?" she called again as she knocked on both Ryoku's and Setsuna's doors. "Ryoku-san? Setsuna-sensei?"

No answer.

Now she was getting frightened. Where WAS everybody?

Usagi ran out of the Orphan's Quarters and looked around fearfully, searching for any signs of life other than herself.

All was quiet.

"Hello?" she called out as loud as she could. "Anyone there?"

No answer.

The first thing that popped into her terrified mind was to seek the Hikawa Jinja. Someone HAD to be there! With that in mind, she started to run as fast as she could toward Sendai Hill.

As she drew closer to Sendai Hill, she finally began to see people. However, once she got a good look at those people, her steps began to falter as she came to a halt.

There were so many injured people. The injuries on the people were all too familiar. The wounds were all Youma-inflicted. There, a man had a bandaged stump where the lower half of his left arm used to be. Over there, a man had his head bandaged with his right eye covered. She guessed that he would lose the use of that eye. And there, a woman walked with a crutch and a heavily bandaged right leg. It also looked like her chest and abdomen were severely bandaged as well. That woman would probably never be able to have children again.

What had happened? How long did she sleep? She knew that she was a heavy sleeper, but to sleep through what was obviously the result of a Youma invasion was ridiculous. She began to run toward the Hikawa Jinja again. She had to know what happened to her friends. Were Rei, Ami, Minako, Hotaru and Ryoku all right? What about Mamoru? Was he all right as well?

"Usagi-chan?"

Usagi skidded to a halt and glanced upward toward the stone steps that led up to the Hikawa Jinja proper. There she saw Minako and Ami, along with Luna and that white cat that was always hanging around in Ryoku's room. There was also a strangely-dressed girl riding piggyback on Ami's back, who she thought looked very familiar.

"Minako-chan! Ami-chan! You're alive!" she shouted in relief as she all but tackled Minako in a desperate hug.

"Of course, we're alive, silly," Minako said with a small laugh.

"What happened?" she asked as she looked past her and up toward the shrine above. "Where's Rei-chan and Ryoku-san and Hotaru-chan and Mamoru-san and-?"

"Easy! Easy!" Minako said as she grabbed Usagi by the shoulders and shook her gently. "They're all fine. Rei-chan and Ryoku-sama are in the infirmary while Mamoru-san is helping Mizuno-hakase identify the survivors."

"Survivors?" Usagi repeated faintly.

"There was a Youma invasion and we beat them back," she told her.

"Who's that?" she asked as she pointed to the girl Ami was carrying on her back.

"That is Sailor Saturn," Luna asked as she stared at her from a step that was high enough to allow her to be at eye level with the blonde-haired girl.

"Sailor...," Usagi began as she stared between the black cat, then at Minako and Ami. "Luna? What? Why? Minako-chan? Ami-chan? How come?" she asked, staring back and forth frantically at everyone.

"Calm down, Usagi-chan!" Minako said as she gently shook her again. "Look. I think we should all go back to the Orphan's Quarters and talk for a bit. We can get you caught up on what happened yesterday. Is that all right, Usagi-chan?"

"I... um... sure, I guess," she said nervously. "I just want someone to tell me what's going on. Everything was fine last night."

"I know, Usagi-chan," Minako said soothingly. "I know. Just come with us and we'll explain everything that happened while you were asleep. All right?"

"Why is Luna with you?" she asked as Minako started to lead her back toward the Orphan's Quarters. "And how come you already know that she can talk?"

"We'll explain everything when we get there," Minako said calmingly. "It'll be all right. Oh, and by the way, we already know that Artemis can talk, too," she added.

"Don't talk about me like I'm an afterthought," Artemis grumbled while draped from Minako's right shoulder.

"All right, all right," Minako said appeasingly. "Sorry about that, Artemis. You know I didn't mean it that way."

"This is all a dream, right?" Usagi asked weakly. "I'm still asleep right? And this is all just a bad dream."

"Sorry, Usagi-chan, but you're still wide awake," Minako said sympathetically. "Don't worry. Things aren't as bad as they seem. Right, Ami-chan?"

Ami smiled wanly at Minako's cheerful attempt at being soothing, which was tiresome in a way. At least Usagi wasn't panicking anymore.

* * *

After putting Hotaru to bed - she had finally reverted back to her normal form as the group reached the Orphan's Quarters - the group all gathered in Usagi's room. Usagi sat on her bed with the two cats sitting on either side of her, while Ami sat in the chair by the desk. Minako elected to stand, mostly because there were no other chairs in the room.

"Most of what we know is second-hand, but here's what we know so far," Minako began solemnly. "Last night, Jadeite sent a large group of Youma to finally wipe us out. As far as we can figure out, the attack started sometime after midnight. There were mostly sentries and Hunters, but Mamoru-san told us that there were a few Mages out there, too.

"Anyway, as the Blades went out to meet the Youma, Ryoku-sama and Mizuno-hakase started organizing a defense force to help the Blades fight the Youma. Ryoku-sama then took half of the defenders and went to reinforce his fellow Blades. This was about the same time that I heard that the Youma managed to break through the barrier.

"This is what I heard from Emi-chan about what happened to Rei-chan," Minako continued. "Apparently, she heard from Ryoku-sama that Rei-chan left the Jinja for some reason and ran to the battlefield where she got seriously injured saving both his life and the life of... a Sailor Senshi," she quickly blurted out, hoping that Usagi wouldn't notice the slight hesitation. "Rei-chan lost a lot of blood and lost the use of both of her kidneys," she continued before Usagi could inquire about the unnamed Senshi. "In order to save her life, she had to have a donor kidney transplanted in. However, since Rei-chan has a very rare blood-type, there weren't very many people to choose from. Luckily, Ryoku-sama has a blood-type that is compatible with Rei-chan's, so she was able to receive one of his kidneys. Rei-chan's doing fine now, especially after Hotaru-chan healed her partway."

"Hotaru-chan did what?" Usagi asked, blinking in confusion.

Minako smiled knowingly. "You know how Hotaru-chan was dressed-up funny when we were bringing her up here? That's because she was in her Sailor Senshi form. That was her as Sailor Saturn.

"By the way, I've got a Sailor Senshi form, too," she added conspiratorially. "You wanna see it?"

"Huh?" Usagi blinked, thoroughly confused.

"Is this really the time for this?" Luna asked, slightly annoyed. At the other end of the room, Ami merely sighed as she tried not to roll her eyes in vexation.

"Hey, I'm only trying to lighten the mood!" Minako complained as she brought out her transformation wand. "Watch this, Usagi-chan! You'll be so amazed!"

"That is NOT a toy!" Luna and Artemis objected.

Minako replied by pulling down an eyelid and sticking out her tongue, then raising her transformation wand overhead. "Venus star power, make-up!" A flash of light filled the room as Minako underwent her transformation. "The beautiful warrior of love and justice, Sailor Venus!" she declared, posing cheerfully as her transformation completed.

The two cats sighed tiredly, while Ami and Usagi stared. Ami had already seen Hotaru transform, but Minako seemed to have a transformation that was slightly different from hers. A small part of her wondered what her own transformation would look like, once she was able to transform. Usagi, on the other hand, had never seem a Sailor Senshi transformation so she was quite surprised upon actually seeing one firsthand.

"So, what do you think, Usagi-cha...," Sailor Venus trailed off as her expression turned to one of obfuscation.

The uncertainty in the Senshi's expression quickly snapped Usagi out of her astonishment. "What's wrong, Minako-chan?" she asked, concerned.

Sailor Venus began to glance around the room as if searching for something. "I feel something," she said as she started to walk toward the side of the room where Ami was sitting. "Something...," she repeated uncertainly, as if not knowing the exact word to describe it. "Something..."

"What kind of 'something?'" Artemis prompted as he and Luna watched her cross the room, searching for something.

"Something almost... familiar," she said as she stopped in front of the desk Ami was sitting in front of and stared.

Ami turned around and followed Venus' gaze down to where a small jeweled brooch sat unassumingly on the far end of the desk amongst other small odds and ends. Curious, she reached out to pick up the brooch, but paused as her hand touched the jeweled object. She could feel a strong power flowing within the brooch. However, there was also a feeling of anger there as well. Anger, mingled with fear and... hatred? The longer she touched the brooch, the clearer that last feeling became.

Not just hatred, but self-hatred. Self-hatred due to loss. Loss due to careless words, spoken at the wrong time...

"Ami-chan?"

Ami blinked as she turned toward Sailor Venus and tilted her head inquisitively.

"Are you all right, Ami-chan?" she asked again. "You looked kinda out of it for a moment."

The mute girl shook her head as she picked up the brooch and handed it to her.

"This...," Venus said as she looked over the brooch. "Is this yours, Usagi-chan?" she asked as she turned it over in her gloved hands.

"I guess so," Usagi admitted. "I mean, Luna says it's mine, but I don't really want it."

"What is this, Luna?" Venus asked. "Is this what I think it is?"

"Yes," Luna confirmed. "That brooch gives Usagi-chan the power to transform into Sailor Moon. If she would ever use it, that is," she added reproachfully.

Usagi frowned as she folded her arms across her chest. "I told you, Luna. I won't do it. I can't risk my life just to fight Youma. I thought you said you wouldn't try to force me!" she retorted.

"And I'm not," Luna replied calmly as Venus placed the brooch back on Usagi's desk. "I never said I'd agree with your decision and I never said I wouldn't try to convince you to change your mind. I said that I wouldn't force you to change your mind.

"Becoming Sailor Moon is still your choice, Usagi-chan," the black cat told her as she hopped down off the bed and padded over toward her. "Sailor Moon is the strongest of the Sailor Senshi. Without her, they will eventually lose to the Dark Kingdom and they will die."

"Stop it, Luna," Usagi said as she turned away and closed her eyes.

"She's not saying this to make you feel guilty, Usagi-chan," Artemis explained sympathetically. "She's telling you this so you'll know and hopefully understand why we want you to change your mind. It's not just about you; it's about all of the Sailor Senshi, and the hope of mankind."

"I said, stop it!" Usagi shouted loudly. "Don't you understand? I told you why I couldn't do it, Luna! I made a promise! Doesn't that mean ANYTHING to you?"

"I remember, Usagi-chan," Luna said quietly. "You promised your father that you would live. However, let me ask you this. If he knew about the potential you have for saving humanity from the Dark Kingdom, would he ask you not to do it to make sure that you wouldn't die?"

Usagi remained silent.

"Consider this: If you do nothing, eventually there will come a time when Jadeite will attack again. When that happens, will you still refuse to become Sailor Moon? If there's nowhere left to run, how will you keep your promise?" With that, Luna turned around and headed for the door. "Minako-chan, I think you'd better go and get some rest," she said before leaving. "You and Hotaru-chan should get ready to start practicing using your powers later tonight. If you want, Ami-chan, you can come, too," she added, glancing toward the mute girl. Ami nodded in response.

The black cat paused for a moment longer as she glanced toward Usagi. "I'd ask if you'd want to come, too, Usagi-chan, but I already know what you're going to say," she said coldly as she left the room.

Sailor Venus, Ami and Artemis all shared concerned looks as they started toward the door. "Listen, Usagi-chan," Venus began as she changed back into Minako and picked Artemis up, "I'm sorry if Luna made you upset. I didn't mean for things to be like this when I changed into Sailor Venus and asked about your brooch."

"IT'S NOT MY BROOCH!" Usagi screamed as tears started rolling down her cheeks.

Minako recoiled slightly at the force of Usagi's scream. "You're right," she replied gently. "I'm sorry." She was about to say more when Ami stood up and walked over to them, placing a consoling hand on Usagi's shoulder while giving Minako a look that told her that she would try to handle things from there.

Minako nodded as she started to leave. "Usagi-chan, if you ever need to talk to someone, you can always come to me. Just ask Ami-chan! Ah! Oops. Sorry about that, Ami-chan," she said, rubbing the back of her head sheepishly. "Well, you know what I'm talking about. Anyway, I'm always here if you need me." With that, she left, carrying Artemis in her arms.

Usagi stood there, sobbing as Ami tried her best to silently console her. Ami was about to reach out to give the crying girl a hug when Usagi suddenly lunged toward the desk and grabbed the brooch off the table. For a moment, she stood there with tears streaming down her cheeks as she glared at the brooch in her hand; the usual sensations of anger, rage and hatred burning coldly in her palm. Once again, Ami tried to reach out to her, but she was interrupted as Usagi reached back and flung the brooch across the room as hard as she could, making it slam against the wall with a resounding thwack, followed by a light thunk and clatter as it fell to the ground and bounced a few centimeters before coming to a complete stop.

"Damn you, Luna...," Usagi whispered coarsely as Ami quietly embraced her friend. "Why did you have to give me that damn thing? Why does it have to be me?"

Even if she could speak, Ami couldn't give her an answer to that question.

* * *

Author's Note: The drama thickens a bit, hmm? So, now we've finally introduced all of our Sailor Senshi. And about damn time, too, huh? As for the way I portrayed the Generals, I figured that totally evil, megalomaniacal villians were way too commonplace nowadays, so why not try a more hedonistic approach to the main antagonists? Zoisite and Kunzite would probably remain mostly unchanged as far as character concepts are concerned, but Nephrite and Jadeite were given some interesting adjustments in the personality departments, especially Jadeite. After all, can't you just see Nephrite as a playboy-type? Anyway, with the next chapter, we finally start seeing the new Sailor Senshi use their powers. Also, a new Sailor Senshi may or may not be added to the group. I haven't decided yet. We'll see when I start writing the next chapter.

Disclaimer: All original materials belong to their respective owners. Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi and a bunch of big companies. No copyright infringement is intended.

Questions? Comments? Anything?  
Email: jasonulloa (at) hotmail (dot) com

Copyright© 2004, 2007 Jason C. Ulloa  
All Rights Reserved.


	10. Chapter 9

The Brooch  
By Jason C. Ulloa

Chapter 9

Lower Grounds - Sendai Hill, Hikawa Jinja, Tokyo, Japan.  
August 6, 1992. 1:29 P.M.

"You look like shit, you know that?" Yamada mentioned as he came across Mamoru in the middle of helping a group of field medics carry dead bodies out to an area designated as temporary holding grounds until proper graves could be dug. There was talk of requesting a huge bonfire be started for those who wanted their loved ones to be cremated, but getting that much combustible material would prove difficult. "You been up all morning?"

Mamoru set down the body next to the others and turned to regard Yamada with a tired look. "Yeah. Things have mostly settled down, though. All the medical personnel are still going through the bodies, trying to identify everyone who was brought in. The count was about 1,750 an hour ago."

"You need some sleep, Chiba," Yamada said gruffly. "Sanzou and I had a few hours of rest, so we can take over for you." Without another word, he went over to the group of medics and gestured to get someone's attention. "Oi! So, what am I supposed to be doing around here?"

Mamoru shook his head as he left and trudged toward his living quarters at The Rose Garden. As he ambled through the Lower Grounds, he noticed that more people were starting to return to their living quarters. Most of the surviving defenders had already returned to their living quarters, including almost all of the non-critically injured defenders. Here and there, people were starting to traverse the Lower Grounds, either by themselves or in groups, in an attempt to return to normality. However, no matter whom he passed, whether they were one of the survivors of the battle or one of those who took shelter in the shrine, the same thing was on everyone's lips.

"Yeah, we would've been dead for sure if it wasn't for that one girl..."

"You shoulda seen how she took out those Youma! Her strength was unreal..."

"My husband was telling me about how this young girl in a strange miko's uniform saved his life. Hmm? Well, he said she had to be a miko, since she had these strange powers..."

"That young woman was a kami, I swear! No human could wield powers like that..."

"Yeah, I saw her. She said she was a warrior of justice and vengeance, or something..."

"Oh, I heard about her from my son. He fought alongside her, you see? He said her name was Sailor Moon..."

"I actually fought alongside Sailor Moon..."

"Sailor Moon saved my life..."

"Sailor Moon..."

The existence of their sailor-suited savior was rapidly spreading through the Hikawa Jinja faster than a plague. Everyone was wondering about who Sailor Moon was. Was she a goddess come from the heavens to deliver mankind from their tormentors? An avenging angel sent to punish the Dark Kingdom for its enslavement of humanity? A mysterious miko with incredible spiritual power?

There was a different story depending on whoever was speaking, but the story was fundamentally the same. The people of the Hikawa Jinja had a glimmer of hope now. A young girl with the power to decimate hordes of Youma. The pall of gloom from the loss of so many lives seemed to be at odds with the exultation of learning that they were no longer living on borrowed time. The underlying tension from the constant threat of annihilation was lessened considerably now.

"Mamoru-san, is it true that our defenders were saved by a young girl named Sailor Moon?" a young woman asked as he approached Rose Garden. "I just heard about it from Maruo-kun and you know how he likes to embellish things."

Imamiya Nanao had been the resident nurse for Rose Garden for as long as Mamoru had lived there. In fact, he believed that she had been stationed there on the exact same day that he arrived. As such, Nanao preferred to be on a first-name basis with him. It didn't bother him, but he did insist that if she wanted to do so, she would have to call him by his first name as well. She balked a bit at first, as he was the head of Shishu at Hikawa Jinja, let alone the entire Japanese branch, but she eventually capitulated.

"I know, Nanao-san, but this time he wasn't making it up," he replied tiredly as he passed the young nurse and entered the building. "I'm going to go get some sleep. Can you please wake me up at 6:00 P.M.?"

"Certainly, Mamoru-san," Nanao agreed pleasantly. "And thank you for your efforts today. We all appreciate everything you and Shishu have done for us, especially considering how undermanned you all are."

Mamoru paused halfway around the corner to the hallway where his room was located and glanced back at her. "Thanks, Nanao-san. We all try to do our best."

Once inside his room, Mamoru walked over to his desk and sat down hard into his chair and wearily leaned back into the seat. Kicking off his boots, he reached across his desk and grabbed a pen while sliding a sheet of paper toward him. He had the basic ideas in his head, so it would be better to note them down right now and then get some sleep, rather than sleep, then possibly forget some of the details he had come up with.

'Appointment of Liaison to Sailor Senshi: Kino, Ryoku - Third Class Blade,' Mamoru neatly wrote at the top of the page. 'Reason for Appointment: To establish and maintain positive communications with the group known as "Sailor Senshi," who have been positively identified as allies.

'Duties: MBR will be reassigned from active patrol duty to serve with group, "Sailor Senshi." Point of contact will be member codenamed 'Sailor Moon.' MBR will temporarily serve as part of group "Sailor Senshi" and will provide group with any required assistance necessary. MBR will provide Shishu will regular weekly written status reports detailing aid and instruction given, as well as group's overall status. MBR will not divulge - intentionally or unintentionally - knowledge of group members' identities as this knowledge has been classified as Top Secret.'

Mamoru set his pen down and quickly looked over the memo. He nodded to himself in satisfaction; it would do for a rough draft. He would have to get Ryoku's feedback before finalizing it, anyway. For now, he would get some sleep.

It had been a long day.

* * *

Infirmary - Hikawa Jinja Proper, Hikawa Jinja, Tokyo, Japan.  
August 6, 1992. 4:01 P.M.

Despite the fact that she hadn't had any sleep since before midnight last night, Ami couldn't fall asleep. There was too much on her mind.

First, there was what had happened last night. She had been well and truly scared when she learned that the barrier had been breached. That barrier was almost as strong as what had been in place at the Meiji Jinja and that shrine had been standing since the start of the war and had even withstood attacks from Jadeite himself. However, unlike when the barrier fell at the Meiji Jinja, there wasn't a multitude of Shishu Blades ready to do battle with Jadeite and his Youma. For the first time since before she came to the Hikawa Jinja, she felt afraid that she was going to die. Even though the battle was over, she still felt uneasy. They were weakened severely, even if Jadeite had no way of truly knowing that. If another attack were to come right now...

Then, there was learning about her friend, Usagi, having a dual personality, one of which was the very person that saved them from certain death. She could hardly see Usagi as the type of person who could battle Youma, let alone destroy countless hordes of them. However, she didn't know much about Serenity, Usagi's alter ego. She certainly could decimate an army of Youma. Despite this, she had a feeling that Serenity was a good-hearted person. After all, Usagi was her reincarnation, wasn't she?

Then, there was the revelation of her status as a reincarnated Sailor Senshi, Sailor Mercury. It seemed that she, too, was a princess of this Moon Kingdom from which Serenity hailed. The princess concept wasn't a bad notion, but the idea of her being a Sailor Senshi like Sailor Moon both frightened and concerned her. She wasn't the warrior type. She was a nurse-in-training, studying to become a doctor. It was in her nature to heal, not to harm. However, she could not deny the proof that she had witnessed when she saw Hotaru transform and heal Ryoku. There was a power there that she both could not comprehend and instinctively knew at the same time. Now that she had felt the power in person, she knew that somewhere within her, that same power lay dormant, waiting for her to call it forth.

Therein lay the problem. She could not call it, since she could not speak. Sometimes it seemed as if all her problems could be traced to that one deficiency. She couldn't transform into Sailor Mercury because she could not speak. She was often misunderstood because she could not speak. She was often overlooked and unnoticed because she could not speak. She couldn't even tell Ryoku...

Ami sighed as she leaned back in the usual chair she sat in while visiting Makoto. There were times when she wondered how Makoto felt being in that coma. If she woke up right then, would she feel as if she had woken up from a nice, long nap? Did she dream while sleeping in that coma?

She sighed again as she shook her head. Maybe she was getting a little too introspective. It wasn't as if she had much choice; she really couldn't talk with anyone like normal people did. Not unless that person was willing to sit down and read for a while.

'I guess I'm the only one I can really "talk" to, huh, Mako-chan?' Ami thought as she reached out and took one of her hands in hers. 'Not unless you can hear me mentally talk to you like this. Of course, you've never answered me every time I have, so I guess not.

'Everyone's fine now, Mako-chan,' she added as she gently brushed a wayward lock of hair from Makoto's eyes. 'We've more or less recovered from the shock of the battle and now we're just cleaning up. We've counted 1,823 people dead; everyone else is accounted for. Ryoku-san is recovering nicely; he gave Rei-chan one of his kidneys so that she could live, in case you haven't heard. Rei-chan's awake as well, thanks to Hotaru-chan's healing powers.

'You know, maybe I should ask Hotaru-chan if she could try healing you. Perhaps you could finally wake up from your coma. I'm sure Ryoku-san would love to have you back. Rei-chan and myself, as well. We all miss you.

'I need to get going now,' Ami mentally said as she stood up. 'I've got to go check on Rei-chan and Ryoku-san in a little bit to see how they are doing. Mother says that if Ryoku-san has healed as much as Mamoru-san said, then he could be released tonight. Well, later, Mako-chan. Wake up soon.'

She paused for a moment before leaving as something caught her eye. She glanced over at Makoto once again, giving the ponytailed brunette a quick scrutiny. She blinked in surprise as she realized that Makoto's usual pale color looked a little less pale today. A sign that Makoto was getting close to waking. That was certainly some good news.

With a slight spring in her step, she made her way to Ryoku's room. He would certainly be happy to hear the news.

* * *

Orphan's Quarters, Hikawa Jinja, Tokyo, Japan.  
August 6, 1992. 4:45 P.M.

Naru sighed as she herded some of the younger boys away from the kitchen area. Since Setsuna was still assisting the rest of the Medical staff with the large influx of the critically injured, she and a small handful of volunteers were temporarily put in charge of Orphan's Quarters while she was gone and Ryoku was recovering. The work wasn't too bad, but having to deal with so many little kids was certainly draining. How Setsuna could cope with it all was beyond her.

"Listen, Yumi-san, Konoka-san and Minami-san're all busy making dinner, so you can't disturb them, okay?" she said gently as she took them into the common area. Noticing one of the other volunteers taking care of an equally small group of children, she started to herd her own group toward them. "Oi, Risa-chan!"

"Naru-chan, you sure you're up to taking care of all those kids?" Risa asked as Naru and her group approached. "You were recently injured, after all."

"Oh, this?" she said, her hand reaching up to feel the bandage wrapped around her forehead. "Ah, it's nothing," she said, waving her hand dismissively. "It happened a few days ago, so I've had time to recover. I'm fine now, really."

"I see," she replied, slightly impressed. "I guess you recover quickly, then."

Naru nodded, lightly thumping her chest. "Yep, I'm really healthy, you know!" she said with a laugh.

Her cheerful laughter slowly died off as she watched Usagi enter the room from the direction of the kitchen area. Both her countenance and demeanor were thick with a brooding depression. Naru figured that either the battle had reminded her of what happened with her parents - a common theme for those who lived in the Orphan's Quarters - or one of her friends had died in the battle.

The former was something that varied from person to person. As for herself, her father was already dead when she was born - her mother told her that he was a highly skilled member of Shishu who had died saving the lives of several of his fellow Blades - and her mother had died during the Fall of the Meiji Jinja. She had several years to come to terms with being left to fend for herself, so the reminder of the battle that took her mother's life didn't affect her as it once did. However, Usagi hadn't had the time to heal as she had; her family's death was still fresh in her mind.

"Usagi-chan, are you all right?" Naru asked as she walked up to her friend and put a hand on her shoulder comfortingly. "Do you want to talk?"

"No, that's all right," Usagi said listlessly. "I don't think you'd understand, anyway."

Naru blinked at that. "What makes you think that I wouldn't understand?" she asked, confused. "I lost my family from a Youma raid, so I think I might be able to understand just a little."

This time, it was Usagi's turn to blink as her expression turned from morose to confused. A few moments later, understanding dawned on her and her countenance resumed its brooding state. "That's not was I talking about, Naru-chan, but thanks anyway. I guess I just need some time to think about things a little bit."

"Oh...," Naru said, slightly perplexed at her friend's response. "Well, come see me if you need to talk. After all, we're friends, right?"

Usagi smiled slightly. It was a sad smile, but at least it was a smile. "Yeah. Thanks, Naru-chan."

"Anytime."

Naru was about to turn back to the children she was watching when another thought hit her. "Say, Usagi-chan, have you heard about that girl who helped save the Hikawa Jinja?" She paused for a moment. "Hey, Risa-chan, you remember what that girl's name was? It was something kinda English-sounding, I think."

Risa nodded. "Yeah, I remember. I think her name was Sailor Moon."

Since Naru was turned toward Risa at the time, she didn't notice Usagi stiffen at the mention of the name. "Yeah, that's it!" she agreed, nodding as she turned back to Usagi. "So, what have you heard about our savior? I heard that she's some kinda really powerful miko."

"Shiouji-san said that he saw Sailor Moon fight," Risa added as she separated two boys who were beginning to fight. "He said that she had to be stronger than an average human. I think she's either an avenging angel or some kind of kami sent to save us from the Dark Kingdom."

"Well, either way, I'm really glad she's here," Naru said. "I've been afraid that one day the Dark Kingdom would try something like they did today and we wouldn't be able to keep them back anymore. I don't want to be killed by a Youma. Some of them like to torture their victims before they kill them. Like the one that killed my mother..."

"Naru-chan...," Usagi said as she snapped out of her funk enough to console her friend. "I'm sorry."

"No, it's all right," Naru said as she recovered. "Still, I wish I could meet Sailor Moon and thank her. If it wasn't for her, then we all would be dead right now."

"Yeah," Risa agreed. "I wonder who she is, anyway? I don't remember seeing anyone like her around here, anyway. What do you think, Usagi-chan?"

"Umm...," Usagi dithered. "I don't have a clue. Maybe she's just an ordinary girl who had magical powers in her previous life and they carried over after she reincarnated?"

Both Risa and Naru gave her a puzzled look, then broke out laughing. "That's a good one, Usagi-chan!" Naru laughed.

Usagi blinked, then sighed inwardly. "Yeah... a good one..."

"Wouldn't that be amazing, though?" Risa remarked thoughtfully. "Imagine having powers like that just because you had them in a past life. You'd have to be pretty lucky to be born with something like that."

"I know!" Naru agreed. "I would love to go out there and kill a few Youma. I know my parents would rest easier knowing that I've personally avenged their deaths."

"Mine, too," Risa agreed. "I'm sure your parents would rest easier if you could avenge their deaths, Usagi-chan."

"Do you really think so?" Usagi asked softly before she turned and left, leaving the two girls to watch her leave with equally confused looks on their faces.

"Was it something I said?" Risa asked, bewildered.

* * *

Usagi went into her room and looked around, frowning angrily. "Luna! Are you in here? You have some explaining to do! Luna!"

No answer.

She huffed angrily as she strode over to her bed and sat down. With a low grumble, she let herself plop down on the bed, swinging her legs up and resting her head on her pillow. It was obvious that the cat was gone. She was probably getting ready to being training Minako and Hotaru on being Sailor Senshi. No doubt Artemis would be with her, so there was no point in storming down to Ryoku's room and demanding answers from the injured white cat.

Still, she needed to know. Everyone was talking about Sailor Moon saving everyone's lives last night. As far as she knew, she was Sailor Moon and she had been fast asleep last night. The fact that she didn't even know that there had been an invasion in the first place confirmed the fact that it hadn't been her that fought the Youma.

As far as she knew, that left two explanations. One, someone had fought the Youma while calling herself Sailor Moon; or two, it HAD been her fighting the Youma somehow. It was that second explanation that made her so upset. She had stated emphatically that she was NOT going to fight Youma. If they were making her fight as Sailor Moon somehow...

No, there had to be a better explanation. For some reason, despite the fact that the black cat irked her to no end, she felt like she could trust her to keep her word when she gave it. So, if she wasn't being forced to fight as Sailor Moon, then who fought off the Youma invasion last night?

Usagi glanced over to the table with the accursed brooch sitting almost mockingly on it. She snorted as she tossed her head and rolled over with her back to it.

After a while, she sighed and rolled off the bed. "This is stupid," she said acrimoniously as she stalked toward the table and glared at the brooch. "This is only an object. A thing. It can't make me do anything I don't want to." She leaned forward and swiped the offending object off the table and clenched it in her hand challengingly.

"I don't care what you are," she snarled as the familiar sensations of anger mixed with fear. "You won't beat me. I swear you won't."

With one swift movement, she deftly pinned the brooch to the front of her blouse and left it there. Now that the brooch was no longer in her hand, the sensation of anger slowly dissipated. She felt a little drained from fighting her anger, but it was scarcely noticeable.

"Maybe I'll take you up on that offer, after all, Luna," Usagi said, her lips curved slightly downward in a hint of a scowl.

* * *

Near Lower/Outer Grounds Border, Hikawa Jinja, Tokyo, Japan.  
August 6, 1992. 7:01 P.M.

"This is fine," Luna said as she hopped down from Hotaru's shoulder onto a large piece of rubble about waist-height. "I think we'll be able to practice here without anyone noticing."

"Here, let me take Artemis, Minako," Ryoku said as he took the white cat from her arms.

"Thanks, Ryoku-sama," Minako said as turned from him to Luna. "All right, so what should we do?"

"How about transforming first?" Artemis said dryly.

"I knew that!" she said, shaking a fist as she rounded on the white cat.

Hotaru giggled at the pair. "Shall we get started, Minako-chan?"

"Right, right...," Minako said, rolling her eyes slightly as she and Hotaru brought out their transformation wands.

"Saturn star power..."

"Venus star power..."

"...make-up!"

A flash of two different colored lights lit up the area for a moment before dissipating, leaving two Sailor Senshi in place of the two girls.

"Sailor Venus and Sailor Saturn, at your service!" Sailor Venus declared as she stood in a dramatic pose.

"Yes, yes. Very nice," Ryoku remarked dryly as he clapped apathetically. "Now, let's get started, shall we?"

"Right," Luna agreed as she padded forward. "Now, you may have noticed that your physical strength has increased quite a bit while you're transformed. However, now that you've awakened as Sailor Senshi, your normal physical abilities have increased slightly, as well."

"Yes," Sailor Saturn agreed, nodding. "I felt stronger when I woke up after transforming and using my healing power on Ryo-niichan and Rei-chan."

"At any rate," Artemis continued, picking up the conversation, "we should start practicing the basics. Sailor Venus, let's start with you. I believe your basic attack is the Crescent Beam."

"Crescent Beam?" Sailor Venus repeated questioningly.

"Right," Ryoku nodded. "Basically, it's a stream of concentrated light and radiation focused through your body and arms into your fingers, from where the attack is then fired."

Luna glanced at the young Blade, impressed. "You seem to know much about how the attack works, Ryoku-san."

"Well, I only know the mechanics of the Senshi's attacks," he explained. "You know, the corporeal aspect of how they work. I don't know anything about the other part, though."

"Corporeal aspect? The other part?" Venus inquired.

"There are two sides to the Senshi's power structure," Artemis explained. "The corporeal aspect and the ethereal aspect. The corporeal aspect refers to the physical manifestation of a Sailor Senshi's power; in other words, what we see. The ethereal aspect refers to the flows of power that we cannot see with our own eyes.

"In other words, magic."

"Magic?" Saturn repeated, totally confused.

"Basically, every attack in the Sailor Senshi's arsenal is composed of these two aspects, corporeal and ethereal," Luna expanded. "Even your transformations are composed of these two aspects."

"They are?"

"Yes," the black cat continued. "Once you raise your transformation wand overhead and call out your transformation phrase, a set of magical commands are invoked. One sets up a disguise field around your body, making it difficult for enemies to recognize you unless they have witnessed you transform. Another one opens a link between yourself and your guardian planet. Another one draws mana from your guardian planet once your link has been established and infuses it into you, which causes bright light to form around you. Another command takes some of this mana and transmutes it into the Senshi uniform you now wear."

"A final command remains in place, regulating the amount of mana that flows into you from your guardian planet," Ryoku added solemnly. "Without that final command in place, you could either lose your transformation... or you could die, your body disintegrating completely beneath the massive influx of power."

Both Senshi swallowed upon hearing that. "I've never heard of anyone dying from a broken link before, ever," Luna said, frowning distastefully. "The links that maintain Senshi transformations are the most stable magic there is, created by the Ginzuishou itself! It would take a tremendous power, greater than what we had to face during the first war with the Dark Kingdom, to cause that to happen! At worst, a Senshi would fall unconscious after losing her transformation, not die from it."

"I've seen it happen," Artemis said quietly as he glanced over at Ryoku. The young Blade quietly shook his head, his lips curved downward in a barely perceptible, pensive frown.

"What happened?" Venus inquired, concern easily present on her face.

"I don't remember everything," he said slowly, "but I do remember the screaming and the look of agonizing pain as the body was completely burned away, leaving nothing behind but a bit of metal slag from a sword that was sitting nearby."

There was a long, unnerving silence for a while. "It was... an isolated incident," Ryoku said, breaking the silence. "I don't think it's at all likely that that will ever happen to either of you."

"Are you sure, Ryoku-sama?" Venus asked hesitantly.

"I'd become a Sailor Senshi myself and fight with you, if I could," he replied soberly.

"Well, then I suppose it's all right, then," she said as she smiled cheerily. "Right, Hotaru-chan?"

"Right!" Saturn nodded, smiling as well.

"Still, I'm curious as to how you know so much about the Sailor Senshi's powers," Luna said curiously. "I remember Jovan being a general during the Silver Millennium."

"I was, Luna," Ryoku explained. "However, once I had heard that the Sailor Senshi were to be revived, I immediately started researching their power structure, figuring out ways to incorporate their powers into strategies that would help us beat back the Dark Kingdom. I only had time to look into the corporeal aspect, since that was something I could work with.

"I'm just glad Queen Serenity let me have access to that section of the Royal Library," he mentioned to Venus and Saturn. "Otherwise, I would've had to improvise as we went. Mars really hated when I did that."

Venus giggled. "Remember how mad she got when you changed strategies on us at the Battle of Deimos?" she said, nudging him in the side with her elbow.

"That was the eighth time I had done that in three days," he recalled. "After we finally won that battle, she set fire to my tent."

"I did offer to let you stay in my tent," she added.

"After which, she set my ass on fire," he reminded her dryly. "I couldn't sit down for two days."

"I didn't mean to make things worse, you know," she pouted.

He sighed and shook his head. "I know. Let's just get back to the matter at hand."

"Right," Luna said, nodding. "The Crescent Beam. As Ryoku-san said, it's a stream of concentrated light and radiation focused through your body and fired from your fingers. However, in order to use that power, you have to mentally call upon that power through the link with your guardian planet, then draw the rune in the air with your hands that will allow you to release the energy into your attack."

"Rune?" Venus queried.

"It's like a symbol of sorts," she explained. "Each attack uses its own rune. The rune has to be drawn perfectly or else the attack could go awry and hit something or someone that you were not intending to hit."

"Okay, so what's this rune I have to draw?" she asked.

Luna, Artemis and Ryoku all exchanged glances. "We don't know."

Venus smacked herself on the forehead in frustration.

"Ryoku-san only knows the corporeal aspect of Senshi attacks, meaning he only knows what they are and what they do," Artemis said. "Luna and I should know about the runes you would need, but our memories are riddled with holes from our deep sleep."

"So, I'm just going to have to guess?"

"Use your instinct," Luna advised. "As a Sailor Senshi, you can draw from the experiences from those who became Sailor Venus before you and use them as a guide. Trust in yourself and the power of Sailor Venus."

"Hmm... well, I might as well try," Venus said with a whimsical shrug. "After all, 'nothing ventured will get you nowhere.'"

Ryoku sighed. "That's 'nothing ventured, nothing gained,' Minako," he replied flatly.

"Eh, heh, heh... I guess you're right," she replied, rubbing the back of her head in chagrin as she turned away from everyone. "All right, I'm gonna try it!"

Sailor Venus closed her eyes as she reached out with her mind. There was something there that she couldn't readily explain; the closest she could come to explaining it was some kind of light that she couldn't see, only feel. She reached out toward that light and drew upon its power, allowing it to fill her. She could feel her body begin to move, almost on its own. As she opened her eyes, a faint, ghostly glow appeared in her field of vision along where her hands were moving. Her hands traced along those lines as if guided by some otherworldly force as the power that filled her began to flow toward her arms.

'I think... I understand it now,' she thought as a soft yellow glow formed at the end of one of her hands. 'The rune... This is the rune for the Crescent Beam. Thank you for showing it to me.' The faint, ghostly glow faded away as the attack neared completion.

"That's it!" Luna shouted encouragingly. "The Crescent Beam!"

"Quick! Shout 'Crescent Beam' in order to execute the attack!" Artemis ordered.

"Crescent Beam!" Venus shouted, firing a yellow beam of light into the distance.

"Great job, Minako!" Ryoku said, nodding approvingly.

"I did it!" she said, jumping up and down happily. "Did you see that, Hotaru-chan?"

"That was great, Minako-chan!" Saturn applauded.

"Hey! Who threw that!" someone's voice cut through amidst the din of cheering. "You almost knocked my head off!"

"Usagi?" Luna exclaimed as she watched the blonde girl storm up to the group. "I thought you weren't going to show up."

"I wasn't planning to," Usagi replied sharply. "However, there is something that I needed to talk to you - all of you," she added, taking everyone in her gaze, "-about.

"I've been hearing about this young girl with incredible power that helped fight back the Youma invasion last night," she started, glaring at Luna and Artemis in particular. "I heard her name was Sailor Moon. Tell me, who was that?"

Luna and Artemis exchanged looks for a moment before Luna noticed that Usagi was starting to finger a certain brooch that was pinned onto her blouse. "That brooch..."

"Don't change the subject, Luna!" Usagi retorted. "Tell me, who fought last night?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Ryoku said quietly and calmly. "You did."

"What?!?" Usagi exclaimed, rounding on him in disbelief. "I know I didn't fight last night! I didn't even know there WAS a Youma invasion until someone TOLD me about it!"

"I know," he replied calmly. "However, you are Sailor Moon, aren't you?" He nodded toward the brooch that she had been fingering since the beginning of her harangue. "That brooch proves it."

"Still, I know I didn't wake up and transform in the middle of the night!" she shot back.

"Really?" he replied, raising an eyebrow. "Didn't you once tell me that you've experienced times when you've blacked out, only to discover that you've either done something, or were in the middle of doing something you didn't know about?"

Usagi paused in her tirade to think about that. There had been times when she had done things that she didn't even know about. But to actually transform and fight Youma? There's no way. She made a promise to her father, to her family, that she would live. She couldn't throw her life away like that.

But apparently, last night she did. And last night, she saved hundreds upon thousands of lives in doing so. She didn't know if she had broken her promise to her father by doing so or not. She had fought as Sailor Moon, yet it wasn't really her, was it? It was a roundabout way of thinking, to be sure, but for some reason, it seemed to work for her. If it wasn't her fighting, then she wasn't breaking her promise.

"Ryoku-san, Minako-chan, Hotaru-chan," Usagi finally said in a quiet monotone.

"Yes, Usagi-chan?" Venus answered for the group.

"If... if Sailor Moon does show up again...," she said, hesitantly, "...then... then would you please thank her for me?" She paused as she fingered her brooch again. "I know I'm not strong, but this is all I can do to help you." With that, she turned and started to leave.

"Usagi!" Ryoku called out, stopping her. "I think... she already knows. And if it'll make you feel any better, I think she knows about your feelings and respects them. Don't worry, Usagi. We'll make sure that nothing happens to her." Beside him, both Venus and Saturn nodded emphatically.

"Thank you," she said softly. "Luna, Artemis, I suppose this's the best I can do for you right now. I'm sorry that I can't do any more."

"We understand," Artemis replied with a respectful nod. "We won't ask for any more than that."

"Yes," Luna agreed. "And thank you, Usagi, for giving us at least this much. We appreciate it."

Usagi nodded and smiled faintly. "I've got to get back. Setsuna-sensei just got back and I promised I'd help her restock some of the medical supplies she took for last night. Bye!" she said and started running off without a backwards glance.

"Usagi-chan...," Venus said sadly as she watched her friend disappear out of view.

"Minako, now that you've figured out your Crescent Beam attack, could you please practice using it for a few minutes while we get Hotaru up to speed?" Ryoku requested. "Afterwards, we'll go over your Venus Love-Me Chain attack."

"Love-Me Chain?" she repeated, blinking as Ryoku and the two cats started explaining to Saturn about her attack, Silence Glaive Surprise. "What kind of attack name is that?"

* * *

Orphan's Quarters, Hikawa Jinja, Tokyo, Japan.  
August 6, 1992. 7:47 P.M.

Ami dashed toward the building as fast as she could, hoping that they hadn't begun without her yet. She didn't mean to nod off like she did, but after she had told Ryoku about his sister beginning to revive, the weariness she felt only minutely began to catch up with her. She had nodded off while watching over Rei as she slept, after making sure that the injured miko was resting comfortably.

As she reached the building, she saw Setsuna walking toward the building carrying a large box filled with medical supplies like gauze, syringes, bandages and other similar items. She jogged past the nurse and turned to wave at her, gesturing in a way to ask if she needed any help carrying the box.

"Oh, hello to you, too, Ami-chan," Setsuna greeted the young nurse-in-training as she started walking past her. She paused as Ami jogged in front of her again, this time pointing at the box in her hands. "Oh, the box? This is the rest of the medical supplies I commandeered for last night's emergency," she explained.

"What? Are you asking if I need help?" she asked. Ami nodded wearily, glad that her message finally got across. "I'm sorry if I didn't realize what you were trying to say, Ami-chan, but I'm a little tired and my mind's preoccupied with other things. I don't really need help carrying the box, but if you want to help me put these things away, I'd appreciate the help. The more people doing the job, the faster it'll get done."

Ami nodded her assent, figuring that she'd either find everyone there waiting for her, or she'd find out if they had already left. If they had already left, then she was already too late and she might as well help Setsuna with her task.

"Ami-chan, I didn't expect to find you here right now," she heard Usagi's voice call out to her as she neared the building. The mute girl turned to see Usagi waving at her as she approached. "Setsuna-sensei, I'm ready to help you with the medical supplies."

"Good. This is the last of the supplies," Setsuna told her. "Ami-chan is here to help as well. She knows where most of the medical supplies are supposed to go, so just ask her if you need to know where something goes."

"All right," Usagi agreed as she followed Setsuna inside.

"Ami-chan, I thought you'd be with the others right now, from what you were all talking about this morning," she said quietly as she moved closer to Ami.

The mute girl hung her head in response and mimed sleeping, then waking up suddenly and running.

"So, you slept in and ran over here?" she supposed. Ami nodded. "Ah. Well, they've already started. I just had a talk with them a little while ago," she added as she absently fingered her brooch.

Ami hung her head again, this time despairingly.

"Don't worry about it," she consoled the mute girl. "I'm sure they'll understand. I'll just tell them that you were with me or something. It'll be all right!" she added, waving her hand in a dismissive gesture.

"Oh? What will be all right?" Setsuna asked curiously, glancing at the pair over her shoulder as she set down her box and opened the door to her office, then picked the box back up and went inside.

Both Usagi and Ami jumped at the question. "Ah! Oh, nothing, really," Usagi said, laughing nervously. Ami glanced exasperatedly at the blonde girl for a moment, then shook her head.

"Is that so?" Setsuna replied, raising an eyebrow amusedly. "Well, maybe I'll ask Ryoku-san or Hotaru-chan when they get back." She smirked at seeing the two girls stiffen slightly. "Now, don't get me wrong. I don't have any intention of keeping you from doing whatever it is you're doing. Hotaru-chan is like a daughter to me and I know I can trust Ryoku-san to look out for her. I would just prefer to know what is going on with the children trusted into my care. This includes you, too, Usagi-san," she added, smiling at the blonde-haired girl as she put down her box and started sorting out the items inside.

"I think I understand, Setsuna-sensei," Usagi said as she picked up some gauze and bandages and started to carry them out of the room. "And thank you."

"Of course, Usagi-san," the dark-haired nurse replied as she watched the blonde-haired girl leave before resuming her task.

"Ami-san," she said, stopping the mute girl before she could leave as well. She responded by giving her an inquisitive look. "Here," she said, handing her a pad and pencil from a nearby table. "It'll be easier to talk with you if you could respond with words."

'Thank you, Setsuna-sensei,' Ami replied, writing quickly.

"Ami-san, do you think there's something different about Usagi-san lately?" she asked, giving her a questioning look. "I know she hasn't been here very long, but from what I do know of her, she seems to be acting somewhat subdued lately. I know we've just went through a major crisis with the invasion, but from what I've been told, Usagi didn't even know about it until this morning.

"No one from Orphan's Quarter's except for Ryoku and myself were really involved with the invasion, so I didn't expect her to be taking it as hard as she seems to be," Setsuna continued concernedly. "Unless the invasion has triggered some kind of flashback or something, she seems to be preoccupied with something else. I just want to know if you have any idea what that could be, and if you were at liberty to tell me, if you knew."

The pencil in Ami's hand was still for a while before finally moving. 'There is something that is bothering her, but I don't think Usagi-chan would want me to tell you,' she wrote slowly. 'I don't think it's anything anyone can help her with, either. I think it's something that she'll eventually have to work out on her own.'

"But you wish you could help her."

'Yes. She was crying this morning and the only thing I could do was give her a shoulder to cry on.'

"Sometimes, that's all a person needs, Ami-san," Setsuna said sagely. "But right now, what I need is for you to take these items to the storage room."

Ami smiled and nodded as she picked up the items and left. Setsuna watched her leave, then sighed tiredly to herself as she leaned against the wall.

"'Something she needs to work out on her own,' huh?" she said, leaning her head against the wall and staring up at the ceiling. "That almost sounds like what I told her when I first came here. But I still haven't found any answers to my problem yet. I wonder if Mizuno-hakase ever wonders if I've come any closer to the answer."

She glanced at the broken staff lying in the corner, as she had done many times before. The two pieces of what she assumed to be her staff, when put together at the break, resembled a large, metallic key with the handle at one end and the teeth at the other end, like an old-style lock.

"Why?" she murmured quietly to herself. "Why is it that I believe that everything will become clear once I figure out what this thing is supposed to be?"

"Setsuna-sensei?" Usagi's voice called out from the hallway.

Setsuna spun around, surprised to find the blonde-haired girl watching her from the doorway. "Usagi-san?"

"What were you talking about?" she asked, her gaze falling upon the broken metallic staff lying in the corner of the room. "What is that?" she asked, pointing at the staff.

"I don't really know," she admitted with a shrug. "All I know is that when I was brought here, broken, bleeding, and moments away from death five years ago, I was clutching this broken staff in my hands as if my life depended on if remaining in my possession.

"Mizuno-hakase led a team of doctors to help keep me from crossing into the afterlife," she continued pensively. "They managed to save my life, but when I finally woke up, I found that the only thing I could remember was that my name was Meiou Setsuna. I had no recollection of my past, no knowledge of living family, not even knowledge of my own life up until my rescue. All I had was the clothes I was given and the broken staff you see lying in the corner."

"I'm sorry...," Usagi began, but cut off after Setsuna began shaking her head.

"I don't regret coming here or becoming a nurse," she told her. "In fact, I love it here at Orphan's Quarters. The people here are almost like a family to me; especially Hotaru-chan. The only thing I do regret is that I have not been able to find a way to beat this case of amnesia and bring my memories back. Then I'd at least know who I was and how I got here."

Usagi glanced back at the metallic key-shaped staff again. There was something about the staff that seemed to draw her attention, almost like there was something familiar about it. She didn't know anything about it, of course. She would know if she had seen something that ornate before in her entire life. Still, that didn't keep the sense of familiarity from haunting her. Absently, she reached up and began to finger the brooch still pinned onto her blouse.

"Usagi-san...," Setsuna said, noticing the brooch for the first time. "That brooch... Where did you get it from? It looks... familiar to me."

"Hmm?" Usagi said as she forcefully tore her gaze away from the key-shaped staff. "Did you say something, Setsuna-sensei?"

"That brooch of yours...," she began again, pointing at the object in question. "Where did you get it from?"

"This?" she asked, looking down at the brooch. "It's... kind of a long story, really."

"May I see it?" Setsuna asked. "It's just that it looks very familiar to me, so I want to take a closer look at it, if you don't mind."

"Um... sure," Usagi agreed hesitantly. "I suppose it'd be all right." She carefully removed the brooch from her blouse and handed it over to Setsuna.

"Hmm...," the dark-haired nurse mused as she gave the brooch a close scrutiny. There had been a strange sensation once the brooch touched her hand, but she ignored it for the time being as she looked over the brooch. It was gold-colored with five different colored stones - red, blue, yellow, green, and silver - inset at the tips of a five-pointed star that was engraved around the edge of the top half of the brooch equidistantly.

"I've seen this brooch somewhere before," she said, frowning contemplatively. "I'm almost sure of it." As she continued to stare at the brooch in her hands, the strange sensation she had shelved away in the back of her mind slowly started to work its way into her consciousness like a memory she was trying to recall. It was a feeling of despair; of despair, futility and hopelessness, but the most prominent feeling was loneliness. A feeling of being forever alone, left behind by everyone else as she stayed behind for some reason she could not remember.

"Setsuna-sensei?" Usagi said worriedly. "Are you all right, Setsuna-sensei? You're shaking."

"I'm all right, Usagi-san," she replied as she set the brooch down on her desk as carefully as she could, despite the fact that her arms were now quivering for some reason. "My arms... Why...? Why am I... shaking like this? What's wrong with me?"

Even though the brooch had left her hands, the sensation she had felt from holding it remained with her. In fact, they were slowly beginning to grow in magnitude as each feeling continued to augment the others. Loneliness and despair giving way to futility and hopelessness. Futility and hopelessness leading to loneliness and despair. The cycle of emotions building in her mind, started by the catalyst of Usagi's brooch.

"I think I need to lie down a moment," Setsuna said as she stumbled to the doorway as Ami returned from her task. "I'm going to my room..."

"Ami-chan, help me!" Usagi cried as she tried to catch Setsuna as she stumbled again, this time, almost falling to the floor. Usagi wrapped Setsuna's left arm over her shoulders as Ami did the same with her right arm, both girls supporting the older nurse as they took her to her room. Thankfully, her room was right next door to her office.

"I don't know what happened!" Usagi replied to the questioning look on Ami's face after laying Setsuna down on her bed. "One minute, she was fine, and the next minute, she started shaking! I wish I knew what was going on!"

Ami glanced down at Setsuna, who was still shivering. She turned to Usagi and pantomimed pouring a liquid into a cup, then pointed back to the room they came from. Usagi nodded and quickly rushed back into Setsuna's office. On the desk, she noticed a hot water dispenser, as well as a box full of tea bags of different flavors. Not knowing Setsuna's preference, she grabbed the first one she could get a hold of and stuck it into a clean tea cup, then poured hot water into it.

As the tea bag steeped in the hot water, she noticed her brooch sitting almost innocently on the other side of the desk where Setsuna had set it down. A sneaking suspicion crossed her mind as she glared at the offending piece of jewelry. Did the brooch cause Setsuna's breakdown? Every time she held it in her hands, she felt sensations of anger seep out from it. What did Setsuna feel when she held it?

"Is this the price of salvation?" she growled at it as she snatched off the table and sneered at it in her hands. "What gives you the right to inflict pain and misery on those who need you?" With a scowl, she pinned the brooch back onto her blouse before grabbing the tea and heading back to Setsuna's room.

'If this is the price for salvation, is it even worth it?'

* * *

Author's Note: The story seems to be taking a dark turn, doesn't it? Well, as they say, it is always darkest before the dawn. Or was it, it is always darkest before it turns pitch black? The way things are going, it could go either way right now. On a lighter note, yes, Makoto is finally getting closer to waking up from her coma! Isn't it great? I know a lot of you have been clamoring for Makoto to wake up and join the rest of the cast in smashing Youma heads, but it'll be a little while longer before Sailor Jupiter finally comes into play. Be patient and you will not be disappointed. Next chapter will have more on Setsuna's past and Rei's recovery, as well as the new Sailor Senshi's first battle. Maybe. We'll see when the next chapter comes out. Look forward to it!

Disclaimer: All original materials belong to their respective owners. Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi and a bunch of big companies. No copyright infringement is intended.

Questions? Comments? Anything?  
Email: jasonulloa (at) hotmail (dot) com

Copyright© 2004, 2007 Jason C. Ulloa  
All Rights Reserved.


	11. Chapter 10

The Brooch  
By Jason C. Ulloa

Chapter 10

Orphan's Quarters, Hikawa Jinja, Tokyo, Japan.  
August 6, 1992. 8:52 P.M.

Usagi sat solemnly in Setsuna's office as she waited. After Ami rushed to bring Fumizuki-sensei there, she had fallen into a brooding silence, breaking it only once to ask if Ami wanted to get some rest, having been awake for way too long after the previous night's crisis. The mute girl had declined with a quick shake of her head and Usagi had left it at that. Ami had been too tired to notice her friend's succinct acknowledgement and sat down on Setsuna's couch with her hands folded calmly in her lap.

There had been times when Usagi wanted to suggest to Ami that she should go get some sleep, especially when saw the girl's head bob as she stubbornly fought to keep herself from nodding off. Still, she could understand if she was worried about Setsuna. She certainly was.

Pulling her gaze away from Ami as she was about to nod off yet again, she glanced down at the desk in front of her, where her accursed brooch sat as if to spite her. Among the many resentful thoughts she held toward the offending trinket, her ire was mainly focused on the fact that she was almost certain that Setsuna was rendered unconscious due to contact with her brooch.

She knew that the damn thing always seemed to make her angry whenever she held it. What did Setsuna feel when she held it? As far as she could tell, she didn't seem angry at all. In fact, she seemed almost... sad. She knew that if she pushed past the anger she felt whenever she held the brooch, there were other emotions there, sitting almost out of reach, but it was the anger that was paramount. It was the anger that she always felt, above everything else.

She pushed herself out of the chair and walked over to the doorway. She didn't want to dwell on thoughts of that malevolent trinket, so it was better that she not have to look at it. Still, the notion lingered at the back of her mind as she stared down the hallway toward Setsuna's room.

Why did that same brooch that was supposed to grant her the power to destroy the Dark Kingdom and save humanity, also have to induce such dark and hateful emotions inside her? Ever since she first held that brooch, she had regretted promising to keep it. She hated feeling emotions like those, so she would try to ignore them, but ever since she came into possession of that thing...

"Ami-chan..."

The mute girl jerked up, blinking from being half-asleep, and stared wearily at her.

"Are you sure you don't want to go to sleep, Ami-chan?" she asked again out of concern. "You've been falling in and out of sleep for a while now."

Ami shook her head and yawned, putting one hand in front of her mouth. After yawning, she grimaced sheepishly at the look Usagi gave her.

"You sure about that?" she asked skeptically.

She turned her gaze toward the door momentarily, then gazed back at Usagi worriedly.

"I'm just as worried about Setsuna-sensei as you are, Ami-chan, but you really should get some sleep," she chided gently. "You have had a very long day."

She glanced down at the ground, considering. After a few moments, she looked back up and smiled tiredly as she held up her right hand and held her thumb and index finger apart by a few millimeters.

"I suppose that's the best I'm gonna get," Usagi said with a small, tired laugh as she turned back into the room after giving Setsuna's room another quick glance. As she turned back toward Setsuna's desk, her gaze fell back upon the brooch sitting idly near the end. She had almost forgotten about that thing for a moment.

She recalled her previous train of thought and came to a decision. Her expression fell as she slowly approached the desk and reached out for it.

"Ami-chan...," she began as her hand closed over the brooch. As usual, the feelings of anger, rage, and the desire for vengeance stirred in the back of her mind. The lust for vengeance was stronger as of late, more noticeable than when she had first held the bauble. Undoubtedly, this was due to certain recent events.

"Ami-chan...," she began again as she picked up a pad and pencil, then turned back toward the mute girl and approached her with her brooch held in the other hand, "can I ask you something?"

The blue-haired girl blinked at her curiously as her gaze moved between her and the brooch in her hands. A small, confused frown slowly curved her lips as she tilted her head inquisitively.

Usagi sat down beside her on the couch and placed the brooch down between them. "There's something I'm curious about, Ami-chan. Could you pick up this brooch for a moment and tell me what you feel when you hold it?" She then handed her the pad and pencil and sat waiting.

Ami set the pad and pencil in her lap as she gave Usagi another curious look, then reached down and picked up the brooch. The moment she picked up the brooch, feelings of anger and fear began to roil in the back of her mind. Amongst those dark emotions, a blanket of self-hatred enfolded the entire gestalt, almost leaving a bitter taste in her mouth from the sharp rancor she never realized she had.

"What are you feeling, Ami-chan?" Usagi asked as she worriedly observed her friend as Ami's eyes remained transfixed upon the brooch in her hand. Her eyes seemed to spasmodically waver back and forth from bitter glaring to widening in trepidation and dread. Inwardly, she pleaded with all the gods, kami, spirits, whatever, that she didn't suffer the same shaking fit that Setsuna had.

Slowly, Ami seemed to get ahold of herself as she slowly placed the brooch back down on the couch and picked up her pad and pencil. 'That was... much stronger... than the last time I held it,' she wrote in quivering handwriting as her hand slightly trembled while writing.

She took a deep breath to calm herself and started writing again. This time, the pencil didn't shake as she wrote.

'While I held that brooch, I could feel something stirring in the back of my mind, as if something was reaching inside of me and pulling up things I had thought long forgotten. Emotions that I thought I had full control over.' She paused as she closed her eyes and took another deep breath, then let it out slowly, as is to mentally prepare herself for what she was about to write.

'There were many feelings that holding the brooch invoked,' she continued. 'However, as far as I could tell, I could feel three main emotions - Anger, Fear, and Hatred.'

"Anger, fear, and hatred?" Usagi read out loud, surprised. Those three emotions seemed almost alien to the usually cheery and friendly girl she knew as Mizuno Ami.

Ami smiled wanly. 'I don't blame you for sounding surprised. However, as mystifying as it may seem, I do experience those emotions on rare occasion, as I'm sure you do as well.'

"Heh, heh... Point taken."

She nodded as she considered Usagi for a moment. 'Usagi-chan, would you mind if I ask why you wanted to know what I felt when I held that brooch?'

Usagi's expression grew somber. "I wanted to know if it was just me," she said quietly as she stared solemnly at the ground. "Ever since I was given that brooch, every time I've held it, I've felt all this anger and rage burning inside me. When I first saw you hold my brooch, I wondered if you were feeling the same things that I did when I held it."

She looked up to see Ami writing something on her pad. When she finished, Ami showed her the pad with a thoughtful look on her face. 'Has anyone else held it?'

"Just Setsuna-sensei," she replied. "But she collapsed before I could ask her what she felt." Her lips pursed in a tight, worried crease. "I've been wondering if the reason she collapsed was because she held the brooch, but if that was true, how come I'm fine? Why just Setsuna-sensei?"

'I think I have a theory of what happens when you hold the brooch, but I can't be too certain as the only people who have held it are you, Setsuna-sensei and myself.'

"You mean, you think you know what the brooch is doing to me?" Usagi asked, completely astonished.

Ami wrote quickly. 'Mind you, this is only a theory. I can't be certain unless I have more evidence to support my hypothesis, so don't take this as an absolute fact, all right?'

Usagi read over the words several times. "Huh? What's a 'hypothesis', Ami-chan?"

The mute girl blinked once, then again, while giving the blonde girl a blank stare. 'I'm making an educated guess, Usagi-chan,' she explained as she showed her the pad while sighing.

"Oh," she said, nodding understandingly. "So, what's your guess, then?"

'I think the brooch isn't forcing these emotions onto us, otherwise we'd be feeling the same emotions,' Ami explained. 'Although we both feel anger, I don't feel your rage and you don't feel my fear or self-hatred.'

"Self-hatred?" Usagi interrupted as soon as she saw her writing out the word. "That wasn't the word you wrote out last time, Ami-chan," she pointed out.

Ami blinked again and flipped back a few pages. She then flipped back to look at the word she wrote down a few moments ago. Her eyes widened when she finally realized what she had written down. She quickly erased the word and started again. 'I guess I'm more tired than I thought,' she wrote down and half-grimaced. 'I didn't mean to write that down. It was just a mistake, that's all.'

Usagi's expression turned doubtful. "Are you sure, Ami-chan?" she asked.

'Don't worry about it, Usagi-chan. Aren't you more concerned about the brooch?' Ami glanced over at the brooch for added emphasis.

"Well...," she hesitated.

'Anyway, I think that instead of the brooch forcing these emotions on us, it's drawing out the emotions from us. The emotions that the brooch invokes in us is what we are feeling deep inside, no matter how much we want to deny or bury them.'

"I don't know...," Usagi said after staring at the words on the pad for several moments. "I just find that hard to believe." Her expression hardened slightly as she looked up to face Ami. "This brooch is supposed to save humanity, right?" she asked, thrusting a finger at the brooch in an accusatory manner. "Then, why is this doing such a horrible thing? Not only to me, but to whoever holds it?"

Ami remained unmoving for a long time as she stared down at the brooch sitting between them. 'I don't know, Usagi-chan. However, the only thing that I can say is that if it were up to me, facing my own darkest emotions would be a small price to pay for the power to free ourselves from the Dark Kingdom.'

Usagi was about to reply to that when the sound of a door opening a short distance away caught her attention. Almost as one, both girls leaped to their feet and gathered at the doorway to see the door to Setsuna-sensei's room open up enough to let Fumizuki-sensei through and close the door behind her.

"How is Setsuna-sensei, Fumizuki-sensei?" Usagi inquired fretfully.

"She's just exhausted, that's all," she told the girls calmly. "Meiou-sensei probably collapsed due to a lack of sleep combined with overexertion. She's not the only case we've had today, you know."

Both Usagi and Ami sighed in relief. "So, Setsuna-sensei is all right?" Usagi asked.

"She's awake right now, but she needs to rest, preferably for the rest of the night," she reported evenly. "If you want to visit her to reassure yourselves that she's all right, then you may. However, please keep your visit brief." She paused for a moment, then turned to Ami. "And one more thing. Ami-san, your mother wanted me to tell you to get some sleep. There's no need for you to be keeping yourself awake right now."

Ami nodded understandingly.

"Good. I'll let your mother know I've passed on her message." With that, Fumizuki-sensei left.

After Fumizuki-sensei turned the corner, Usagi quietly knocked on Setsuna's door. "Setsuna-sensei?"

"Usagi-chan?" Setsuna's voice called from inside the room. "Please, come in."

"All right, I'm coming in, then," she replied as she opened the door.

Setsuna's room was mostly dark due to the lamp by her bed being the only light on in the room, but there was enough light to make out a few details. The room was about the same size as Ryoku's, as far as she could tell, and was slightly more decorated. Where Ryoku had a simple, single piece cloth as a window drape, Setsuna had laced curtains. The comforter on her bed was quilted, unlike Ryoku's simple cloth blanket. Their couches were similar, except Setsuna had a small knitted blanket draped over hers. There was also a large stand-up mirror in her room, which she suspected was an identical match for the one in Ryoku's room.

However, the biggest difference was in the fact that there were a few sketches and paintings hung up on the wall here and there. Ryoku's walls were completely bare except for where he kept his sword. Despite the poor lighting, she could tell that the artwork wasn't hers; they all had the look of a child's painting or sketching. She guessed that they were pieces of art from the various children who lived here at Orphan's Quarters.

"So, did you come to visit me, or admire the decor?" Setsuna asked wryly as she slowly sat up in her bed.

"Are you sure you should be sitting up, Setsuna-sensei?" Usagi asked worriedly as she went to the side of her bed. "After all, Fumizuki-sensei did say you needed rest."

"I know," she replied. "I'll be fine, Usagi-chan. Besides, there's something I wanted to talk with you about." She then glanced behind Usagi at Ami. "Ami-chan, could you do me a favor and bring that broken staff from my office in here, please?"

"What did you want to talk with me about?" she asked, bewildered as Ami left for Setsuna's office.

"Your brooch."

"My brooch?" Usagi repeated while raising a single eyebrow.

"Yes," she replied simply, then went quiet until Ami returned with the two broken pieces of Setsuna's staff. "Don't leave," she said as Ami was about to leave. "This concerns you, too."

Usagi and Ami exchanged perplexed glances. "What are you talking about, Setsuna-sensei?" Usagi asked, confused.

"Let me ask you something, Usagi-chan," Setsuna said seriously as she laid the two pieces of the broken staff together on her bed, adjusting them so that the two pieces fit together. A thin, but noticeable crack ran jaggedly down the middle of the staff. "Does this staff seem... familiar to you?"

Usagi was about to answer negatively, when she realized that the staff did seem remotely familiar to her. She didn't know from where, but she was almost... no, she was certain that the staff was somewhat familiar.

"I'll take it from your lack of response that it does," Setsuna continued as she gazed intently at Usagi. "The reason why I'm asking you this is because of your brooch.

"When I held your brooch, I could feel something from deep within my mind being drawn out. It was small at first, but it kept building upon itself, even after I put the brooch down." She paused for a moment as she considered the staff beside her. "The emotions I felt were oddly familiar, but I cannot for the life of me understand why I would feel so horribly sad and lonely."

"Maybe it would be better if you didn't remember?" Usagi suggested. "I know I wouldn't want to remember something that would make me incredibly sad and lonely."

Setsuna smiled patiently. "I know it seems strange, Usagi-chan, but I need to remember. I feel that there was something very important that brought me here. Why else would I have this strange staff? Ryoku-san says that it could be used effectively as a weapon, if it wasn't broken, but I can hardly imagine myself as the fighting type," she added with a small laugh.

'Did holding the brooch help you to regain any of your lost memories, Setsuna-sensei?' Ami inquired, showing her notepad with a curious cast to her expression.

"There is one thing that I can recall now," Setsuna mentioned. "However, I'm not sure if it's anything that could really help me regain my memories."

"What is it?" Usagi asked, curious.

"A name."

"A name?"

"Yes, although I'm not sure of where I know the name from." She paused for a moment as she gave Usagi and Ami a scrutinizing look. "I wonder if either of you might know?"

"Why us?" Usagi asked, gesturing toward herself and Ami.

"When I first met you, Usagi-chan, I thought you seemed slightly familiar," she explained. "It was the same thing with Ami-chan when I first met her." Setsuna paused ruminatively. "Now that I think about it, I've had the same sense of familiarity with five other people, as well."

"Who's that?" she asked, curious.

"Rei-chan, Minako-chan, Mamoru-san, Ryoku-san and his sister, Makoto," she replied, raising a finger as each person was named. "With each person, I dismissed the thought since it was the first time I met them, but for some reason, with everything that's happened lately, now the idea doesn't seem quite as farfetched. Especially after having felt the strange power of your brooch." Another pause. "Have either of you ever heard of the name Endymion?"

Both Usagi and Ami blinked at the name. "Endymion?" Usagi repeated, her eyebrows furrowing introspectively at the sound of the name.

Setsuna's head tilted inquisitively as she looked from one girl to the other. "I take it you've heard of the name before?"

Usagi and Ami exchanged glances long enough for Ami to shrug her shoulders slightly. "Same here. I'm not really sure."

"Well, if you do, maybe you know him from where I know him. If I could remember, that is," she added dryly. "At least, I'm pretty sure that Endymion is male. The name sounds masculine, at least."

Ami placed a hand on Usagi's shoulder as she stood up and showed Setsuna her notepad. 'We should be leaving soon. We promised Fumizuki-sensei that we would keep our visit brief so that you can rest. Besides, I also promised that I would get some rest as well since Mother is worrying about me.'

Setsuna smiled as she handed the notepad back to Ami. "Usagi-chan, would you please take my staff back to my office for me?" she requested.

"Sure," she agreed as she picked up the staff. "By the way, are you sure this is metal? It feels so light."

"I'm not really sure, myself," she admitted. "If I had my memories back, I could probably tell you, but right now, your guess is as good as mine."

"I see," Usagi replied, letting the matter go for now. "I hope you don't mind if come to see you tomorrow."

"I'm not sick, Usagi-chan," Setsuna laughed. "I'll be fine by tomorrow morning."

"All right," Usagi nodded as she and Ami headed out of the room. "Good night, Setsuna-sensei."

"Good night, Usagi-chan, Ami-chan," she replied as Usagi closed the door behind her.

* * *

Infirmary - Rei's Room, Hikawa Jinja, Tokyo, Japan.  
August 6, 1992. 10:26 P.M.

Rei grumbled quietly to herself as she stared up at the darkness. She hated this. There was nothing to do in this room but sleep and stare at the ceiling, and she had already slept for most of the day. Now she was mostly awake and bored out of her mind. Getting back to sleep would be a problem because she wasn't tired and she wasn't supposed to be out of bed yet, so she couldn't just go and take a leisurely stroll through the Lower Grounds.

It wasn't the first time that she wished she had a book with her.

Soft footsteps quietly approached outside her door, catching her attention. It was probably one of the nurses making his or her rounds through the Infirmary, checking on all of the patients. Well, perhaps they could get her something to read, or something. Anything to help alleviate her boredom.

"Hello?" she called out as soon as the footsteps started to pass her door. "Can you hear me? Who's out there?"

"Rei?" Ryoku's voice replied as he quietly opened the door and peeked inside. "What are you doing up? I thought you'd still be asleep by now."

"I'm bored, Ryo-kun," Rei sighed as she sat up in her bed. "There's nothing to do but stare at the ceiling and sleep." She leaned forward with her elbows on her knees and regarded him with a thoughtful look. "What're you doing up, anyway? I thought you'd be asleep by now. You know, after everything that's happened last night."

"I just wanted to check up on Mako-chan. Ami said that her skin color is a little less pale now, so she should finally wake up any time now."

"She will?" she asked, her eyes widening slightly in elated surprise.

"Yeah," he nodded, smiling. "I just came by to visit her and see how she was doing. That's when I came by your room."

Rei smiled in the faint moonlight streaming from her room's open window. "Well, are you just going to stand there in the doorway, Ryo-kun?"

"I'll come in, then," he replied as he entered the room and closed the door behind him. He reached over to the lamp next to Rei's bed to turn it on, but stopped as she placed her hand on his.

"It's a clear night tonight," she said as she turned away slightly. She hoped she wasn't blushing; she certainly felt like she was. "The moonlight is really beautiful tonight, don't you think?"

Ryoku regarded her for a moment before pulling his hand away from the lamp. "All right," he said as he moved to sit down next to her. "So, how are you feeling?"

"Much better," she said as she leaned back against the wall at the head of her bed. "Especially since Hotaru-chan healed most of my injuries. However, Mizuno-hakase told me that despite my miraculous recovery, there's still going to be a scar," she added as she lifted the side of her gown to allow him to see the bandage on her right side.

"I'm just glad that you're still alive, Rei," he said as he leaned back against the wall with her. "I don't know what I'd have done if you'd died."

Rei turned toward her window and gazed up at the starry night sky. "Mizuno-hakase told me about what you did, Ryo-kun," she said quietly as she let her left hand rest over the bandage on her right side. "I just want to thank you for saving my life."

"Don't worry about it," he said as he stared up idly at the ceiling. "What matters is that you're alive. That's all I care about."

"Mmm," she nodded as she edged a little closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder. He glanced down at her from out of the corner of his eye, but didn't move away.

"It's funny," she said, break the small silence that had fallen between them.

"What is?"

"There's a part of you inside me now," she said, her cheeks reddening slightly. "It almost feels like we're connected somehow."

"You know, usually when a girl says something like that, she means it in a different way," he mused introspectively.

Rei blinked. "Oh? How so?"

"Think about it."

She was silent as she thought about the possible meanings to her previous statement. But, what else could a girl mean if there was a part of another person... inside her?

"Ryo-kun, you pervert!" Rei exclaimed as she pushed herself off of him and smacked him across the shoulder lightly.

"I was talking about when a girl becomes pregnant," he replied, slightly amused at her reaction. "What did you think I meant?"

Rei dithered for a moment before folding her arms across her chest in a huff. "Hmph!" she snorted vexedly as she allowed her head to rest on his shoulder again. "You're an idiot, you know that?" she said quietly.

"How could I forget? You're always reminding me," he replied with a soft chuckle.

"That's because you ARE a big idiot," she replied as she moved closer to him and looked him straight in the face. "You could've died back there, Ryo-kun."

"It was a battle, Rei," he replied flatly. "Death is always a possibility."

"How can you say that with such a straight, calm face?" she retorted heatedly. "This wasn't like all the other times you fought against Youma! You really could've died out there!"

Ryoku's eyes narrowed. "Oh? How was this battle different?"

"Do you remember what I used to tell you about my ability to foresee certain things?"

He frowned as he searched his memory. "Vaguely," he replied. "You said something about getting glimpses of possible futures or something along those lines?"

"More or less," she allowed. "For the most part, when I get a glimpse of the future, if I can understand what the vision is showing me, then it will almost certainly happen.

"Last night, while I was helping everyone maintain the barrier, I received a vision," she said as she grasped Ryoku's shoulder and buried her face into his chest. "I knew from my vision that if I didn't reach you in time, you would die. However, if I managed to reach you in time, someone else would die in your place." Tears slowly began to fall from her eyes and soak into his shirt.

"Rei...," Ryoku murmured consolingly as he stroked the back of her head.

"I knew that person would die, but I didn't care," she lamented. "All that mattered to me was that you would still be alive. I hated myself for thinking that way." She gave a bitter, rueful laugh. "Maybe that's why the other person who would've died turned out to be myself. I guess that's what I get for being selfish enough to want someone else to die instead of you."

"Don't say things like that, Rei," he said, raising her head to look her in the eyes. "You know that's not true."

"I wish I could agree with you, Ryo-kun," she sighed as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Well, look at it this way. You're still alive, right?" he pointed out. "If you were right, you'd be dead right now. Maybe you just misinterpreted what you thought your vision was telling you?"

Rei was quiet for a moment as she considered his words. "I suppose... you could be right. But-"

"Are you trying to blame yourself?" he asked quietly. "If you want to blame someone, blame the Dark Kingdom. They're the ones who are killing us. Not you."

"I know that, Ryo-kun," she said flatly.

"Then, don't beat yourself up for something that isn't your fault," he chided.

"I know that, you idiot!" she shot back. "That's not why I'm upset! I'm upset because I could've lost you forever! I love you, dammit!" Before Ryoku could react, she grabbed his head and pulled him down to her in a quick, passionate kiss. His senses kicked in a moment after she released him, causing him to jerk back hard enough to fall off the bed.

"Maybe you should think about that, the next time you fight the Dark Kingdom," she said as she tossed her head, causing her hair to flail about her head. "Maybe then you won't be so eager to risk your life."

Ryoku held a hand up to his lips where Rei had kissed him. He couldn't believe she had just told him that she... "Rei... You...?"

"What? You want me to say it again?" she asked, staring away from him with her arms folded. "No way. It's too embarrassing."

"You don't say?" he deadpanned.

Rei replied by turning around and sticking her tongue out at him as he stood up and sat down on the bed again. "What about you?" she finally asked after a long, uncomfortable silence.

"Me?" he asked with an uneasy grimace and sighed. "You know, I've almost been expecting this to come up sooner or later."

"Expecting what?"

He shook his head sadly as he moved to sit on the edge of the bed. "You, Ami and Minako." He hung his head as he saw Rei's surprised expression out of the corner of his eye.

"You knew all along."

"I'm not blind, you know," he replied, staring remorsefully at the floor. "At first, I just wanted us to be friends. I didn't want to have to worry about hurting any of your feelings by choosing one of you over the other two. I have other things to worry about without adding personal problems into it. But now..."

"But now?" Rei prompted.

"I think I've dug myself in too deep," he said as he stood up. "It's getting late, Rei. I need to get some sleep. We can talk more tomorrow."

"We WILL talk more tomorrow, Ryoku," she replied in a tone that brooked no argument.

Ryoku looked back toward her from the doorway, his expression dead serious. "Yes, we will," he agreed solemnly and left, quietly closing the door behind him.

* * *

Main Gates, Former Imperial Palace, Tokyo, Japan.  
August 7, 1992. 12:41 A.M.

Jadeite stepped out into the courtyard of the former Imperial Palace and looked to the group of Mages waiting for him, each with a small group of Scouts chittering nervously to each other as they sat in their respective groups with their handlers. A passing glance told him that quite a few Scouts hadn't returned from their scouting missions, meaning that they were either still conducting reconnaissance of the situation at the Hikawa Jinja, or that they had been destroyed by the same energies that kept the denizens of the Dark Kingdom from entering Shishu-held areas.

The true nature of the barriers still eluded him, much to his annoyance. Based on varying reports received from his Scouts and from his slaves while held under compulsion - just to make sure they didn't give him false information - the humans still had no understanding of magic. The closest things they had to magical power was the life energies they referred to as either 'spiritual power' or 'ki', depending upon who you asked.

The life energy known as 'spiritual power' seemed to be faith-based, much like Nephrite's faith in the power of the stars. Their belief in the greater powers of higher beings seemed to allow them to tap into the powers of those beings that they served. At least, that was the conclusion that he had come to after listening to several former priests, monks, and other such people who had been taken captive when their homes were conquered. The existence of these so-called 'higher beings' seemed to almost parallel their belief in the powers of their queens, Beryl and Metallia, except that the queens didn't provide them with their power. Furthermore, the powers that they believed in were tangible; he had personally seen both Queen Beryl and Queen Metallia. He hadn't an inkling as to the various beings whom the humans claimed to serve, but he could not deny the palpable existence of the many barriers that existed throughout the world, effectively keeping their forces out of Shishu grounds unless they could overpower them. And that took a lot of energy to accomplish. The very idea that there were powers that were at least on par with Queen Beryl's and Queen Metallia's never did sit well with him. It was fortunate that those powers only seemed to manifest as those accursed barriers, as facing those powers in battle was something that he would prefer to avoid at all costs.

The life energy known as 'ki', on the other hand, was less prevalent than its counterpart. Unlike 'spiritual power', 'ki' was physically-based and was found more commonly amongst the ranks of Shishu, though a few normal people knew of it and practiced it. 'Ki' was a method of using one's life energy to physically augment one's strength, speed, skill, or even one's endurance. That ability would've served well in the creation of the various Youma races, except that negative energy didn't work the same way that human life energy did. Various experiments in using human life energy to augment Youma physical qualities fell flat as the conversion of the positively-charged life energy to the negative energy that Youma thrived on caused the energy to lose a good deal of its potency, which was why they needed so much human life energy in the first place. He had yet to discover a method to simulate a human's generation and use of 'ki', as most of a Youma's energy came from external sources.

Regardless of the sources of these powers, they were not magic, though their 'spiritual power' came close. Magical powers came from drawing upon mana and using the power in accordance with the type of power that you have drawn from. For example, he drew his powers from the dark mana of the Home Dimension, which was why his magic was dark in nature. If the humans could figure out how to draw the mana from their planet, then perhaps they could figure out how to use magic, but he doubted they had the understanding of mana flows to do so.

Still, that didn't help to explain why his invasion army had been destroyed or why magical energies had been detected at the battle site.

"Report," he ordered as he came to a stop before the lead Mage.

"Master, we have not been able to gather enough information to learn the source of the magical energies that were detected on the battlefield," the Mage reported nervously.

Jadeite scowled. "Explain."

"Most of our Scouts have only been able to penetrate the barrier as far as the battlefield," the Mage explained. "The Scouts that did get farther were eventually destroyed by the barrier's power. However, we did manage to discover the nature of the enemy's magical power."

His scowl lessened in severity. "That could be just as useful. What is it?"

"The magical energies we've detected are Lunar in nature," the Mage reported.

"Lunar?" he exclaimed as his head jerked back slightly in surprise. "How could that happen?" he mused as he turned away from the Mages and looked up in the direction of the moon almost directly overhead.

"That can't be possible," he muttered to himself as he glared in the direction of the Hikawa Jinja. "We destroyed the Moon Kingdom millennia ago. Serenity is dead. There is no way that any trace of her kingdom could've survived, especially this long."

"What are your orders, Master?" the lead Mage inquired as it bowed. The Mages behind it bowed as well.

Jadeite turned back toward his Youma and considered them for a moment. "I need to learn the identity of the source of the Lunar magical energies. Send a battalion of sentries and a company of Hunters to the Hikawa Jinja.

"Also I want four Mages to accompany them, however, one of the Mages will not participate in the battle. Instead, that Mage will bring a unit of Scouts and observe the battle while watching for any signs of Lunar magical energy. Once the source is identified, send a retreat command and return. The objective is to learn the nature of our new enemy, not to conquer. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Master," the Mages chorused obsequiously as they bowed.

"Good," he said as he turned to leave. "Gather your forces and depart at dawn. It will be easier to identify your enemies if you can see them."

"Yes, Master."

"Very well. Dismissed," he replied as he headed back into the palace. He was looking forward to returning to bed, as well as to his warm-bodied companion that was quietly waiting for him. The report could wait until later.

* * *

Silver Mist, Hikawa Jinja, Tokyo, Japan.  
August 7, 1992. 6:01 A.M.

Minako woke up earlier than usual, which surprised her to no end. She had expected to sleep until at least ten o'clock, especially because of all the Senshi training she did last night, but she didn't feel tired in the slightest.

She got out of bed, showered and brushed her teeth, then dressed quickly and jogged down the stairs to the common area. As she looked around, she saw that her parents still hadn't gotten up yet, along with a good deal of the rest of the occupants of the Silver Mist living quarters. Only the kitchen staff was up and about, preparing breakfast for everyone.

"Good morning, Minako-chan," one of the kitchen staff members greeted as she waved from the kitchen. "You're sure up early. Are they having you come in early at the Garden?"

"No, Gotoh-san, I just woke up early today," she replied, smiling cheerily.

Gotoh Hiromi was in charge of the morning kitchen staff. She was a tall woman with a more muscular frame than most women her age. In fact, she was stronger than some of the boys half her age. Despite this, she was a gentle woman with graceful movements. Most of the kitchen staff respected her because of her pleasant nature and the way she could be firm without being forceful. That, and she was by far the best cook in the entire kitchen staff, morning, evening, or night shift.

"That's a change," she replied with a laugh. "Usually one of us has to wake you up just to get to work on time."

"Not today," Minako replied with a quick shake of her head. "Besides, Midou-san said that we don't have to come in until eleven today. I'll probably have to work late to make up for the lost time, though," she added with a rueful sigh.

"Well, enjoy your time off when you can. That's what I always say." She turned back to her pot and stirred it for a moment before turning back to Minako. "Are you going out?" she asked, noticing her state of dress.

"Yeah. I just dropped by to see if breakfast was ready before I head out."

"Well, everything's not ready yet," she replied. "If you want to wait an hour or so, it should be ready by then."

"But I had something I wanted to do right now," Minako sighed disappointedly. "I guess I could just come back later..."

Hiromi clicked her tongue as she placed her hands on her hips. "I hope you're not trying to put a guilt trip on me, young lady."

"Oh, of course not!" she replied, shaking her head vigorously as she waved her hands. "I was just hoping that I could get something to eat before I left. I'll come back later if everything isn't ready yet."

"Hold on, Minako-chan," Hiromi interrupted before Minako could turn around and leave. "Even though breakfast isn't completely ready yet, I think I can find something for you. We can't have a young lady like yourself going out without having something to eat. Now, go sit down and I'll have something brought to you."

"Yes, Gotoh-san," Minako agreed as she went to sit down at one of the long tables in the dining area.

There were a few vases placed equidistant from each other and the ends of the tables, each with a small cluster of pleasant-looking flowers. It was Autumn, so the flowers were slowly turning brown. Soon, there wouldn't be any flowers in the vases until Spring. They had a few artificial flowers, but they didn't smell as nice as the real ones.

Before long, someone came by with a medium-sized bowl, a tall cup, and a glass pitcher full of milk. "Nice to see you up early for a change, Mina," the short-haired young girl said with a teasing smirk as she placed the bowl and cup in front of her. "At least now I don't have to kick you out of bed today."

"Good morning to you, too, Hikaru-chan," Minako grinned at seeing her best friend. "And I'm not that bad, you know."

"I know," Hikaru said as she placed the glass pitcher down and sat down next to her friend. "But sometimes you sleep so heavily that I might as well kick you out of bed."

Sorano Hikaru had been her friend since before her family had been enslaved by the Dark Kingdom when she was nine years old. When Ryoku saved her from that slave cell over a year ago, she had been surprised to find her best friend working in the same living quarters that her family was assigned to. Hikaru had a hard time of recognizing her due to her usual long hair being almost completely cut off, but she eventually remembered the face of her old friend. At least, now her hair was finally longer than Hikaru's.

"How're things, Hikaru-chan?" Minako asked as she looked in the bowl. It was dry cereal. She quietly sighed to herself. Well, at least it was something to eat. It was a good thing that there was a bowl of sugar sitting amongst the condiments that sat in small groups along the table. She grabbed the pitcher of milk and poured it into the bowl of cereal and the cup, then reached for the bowl of sugar.

"Oh, they're all right," she replied as she handed Minako a pair of spoons, one for her cereal and one for the sugar bowl. "They're keeping me pretty busy in the kitchen staff. Gotoh-san says that I have a little bit of talent for cooking, so she's going to start teaching me how to cook so I can help out more."

"So, have you found a boyfriend, yet?" Minako inquired as she dumped a heaping spoonful of sugar on her cereal and started stirring with her other spoon.

"No, not yet," she shrugged. "I've been a little too busy to look for one. How about your boyfriend, Mina?" she countered. "Have you told him you love him, yet?"

Minako almost choked on a spoonful of cereal. "N-no," she gasped in between coughs. "Not yet. Look what you made me do, Hikaru-chan! I almost died!"

Hikaru tried not to roll her eyes. "Maybe you should worry about your own love life before worrying about mine. You don't want to lose Ryoku-san to Rei-san or Ami-san, do you?"

"Of course not...," she murmured as she stared down at the bowl in front of her.

"Mina, I know you love him," Hikaru said as she stood up and reached for the glass pitcher. "But it's as you've told me, 'Sometimes you've got to be the one to make the first move. Otherwise, he'll never notice you.'"

"But Ryoku-sama already notices me," Minako replied flatly. "I want him to love me."

"I suppose the same thing applies, then," she told her as she turned to leave. "I need to get back to work. If you want to talk some more, I'll be around, Mina."

"Thanks, Hikaru-chan," she replied as she turned back to her cereal.

"Always, Mina. And good luck." With that, she headed back to the kitchen.

Minako quickly finished her breakfast and brought the dishes to the scullery. On her way out, she waved her thanks to Hiromi and jogged out of the living quarters. It was barely dawn, so the sky was a dull orangish red with the sun not even peeking over the horizon yet. It was a clear day, but since it was so early, it was a still cold outside. She had on a yellow-orange jacket and brown trousers, so she wasn't too cold.

She quickly jogged through the Lower Grounds, heading out toward the Outer Grounds. The practice session she had undergone yesterday was still fresh in her mind, so she wanted to practice by herself for a couple of hours before returning to work. After all, if she was going to fight Youma, she needed to know how to use her powers effectively. Their lives could depend on how well she could use her power. She wanted to be ready, just in case.

As she passed by the Orphan's Quarters, she saw Hotaru leaving the living quarters almost as if she was sneaking out. "Why're you up so early, Hotaru-chan?" Minako asked as she came to a stop nearby.

Hotaru almost jumped at the sound of her voice, but calmed as soon as she noticed who it was. "Minako-chan! You startled me!" she breathed in relief.

"Are you sneaking out, Hotaru-chan?" Minako asked slyly.

"I didn't want to wake anyone, so I left without telling anyone," she told her as she closed the door and went to join her. "It's okay, though. Ryo-niichan knows where I'm going."

"And where are you going?" Minako asked.

Hotaru said nothing as she reached into one of her pockets and brought out her transformation wand. "I want to practice," she said seriously.

"You, too, huh?" she said as she gave the young girl a lopsided smile. "Well, I guess we might as well practice together, then. You don't mind, right?"

The young girl shook her head. "Let's go, Minako-chan!" she said as she headed toward the Outer Grounds.

"Well, she's sure energetic today," she remarked to herself as she went after the young girl. "Hey! Wait for me!"

* * *

Near Lower/Outer Grounds Border, Hikawa Jinja, Tokyo, Japan.  
August 7, 1992. 6:22 A.M.

"Venus love-me chain!"

Sailor Venus flung her hand toward a cluster of building rubble lying in a small pile near the side of an old abandoned road. The chain of energy lashed out at the pile like a whip cracking and destroyed the small pile. Additional experimentation combined with pieces of memories from her past as Veis, Princess of Venus, revealed to her that her Love-Me Chain could, indeed, function as a whip, allowing her to grab and bind things in her chain. It was a very useful trait, although she still thought the attack had a silly name.

"Hey, Hotaru-chan, did you ever learn anything else besides your Silence Glaive Surprise attack?" she asked of the younger Senshi.

"I remember having another power besides that one and my defensive power, Silence Wall, but I can't remember what it is," she replied. "When I asked Luna about it, she told me not to worry about it. Artemis said that my Silence Glaive Surprise and Silence Wall is more than enough for me to be effective at fighting Youma. Ryo-niichan said that he'd teach me how to use this glaive as a weapon," she added as she held up her Silence Glaive. "I just wish I knew what it was that I was forgetting, so that I could be of even more help to everybody."

"I wouldn't worry about it, Hotaru-chan," she replied. "If they say that you're doing more than enough, then perhaps you're doing just fine. Just worry about doing what you can and that should be enough."

Sailor Saturn nodded. "I guess you're right, Minako-chan," she agreed as she turned toward the rusted wreckage of an old overturned car and pointed her glaive at it after raising it into the air. "Silence glaive surprise!" she shouted, causing a large shockwave to run along the ground and smash into the car, completely destroying it.

"I don't see what you're complaining about though," Venus mentioned as she stared at the remains of the destroyed vehicle. "It looks like you're powerful enough not to need any other attacks.

"Anyway, let me see your Silence Wall," she requested. "I wanna test it out, if you don't mind."

"Okay, Minako-chan," Saturn agreed as she spun her glaive in an intricate pattern which Venus assumed was the rune for the attack. When she was done, she pointed her glaive into the air straight overhead. "Silence wall!"

A dome of violet energy surrounded Saturn as she held her glaive overhead. "All right, Minako-chan. Whenever you're ready."

"Right," she nodded and proceeded to draw the rune for her first attack. "Crescent Beam!" she yelled, firing her attack straight at Saturn. The beam struck the dome and dissipated into nothing. "All right, then!" she said as she drew her second rune. "Venus love-me chain!" The chain of energy whipped out from her extended hand and struck the dome, but was deflected effortlessly. "Again!" she shouted as she flung another chain at the dome, then another, and another. However, each chain was easily deflected away from its target.

"I don't think I can hold it much longer," Saturn said as her arm started to waver.

"All right, Hotaru-chan," Venus called out. "Go ahead and drop it."

"That takes a lot out of me," Saturn gasped as she let the head of her glaive drop to the ground and she started breathing heavily. "I think I need to practice that more."

"It's really effective," Venus remarked. "It could be really useful if we ever get into trouble. I just hope that we don't have to use it too soon."

A small flash of dark green light caught the two Senshi's attention. "What was that, Minako-chan?" Saturn asked as she stared in the direction from which the flash of light came.

"I don't know," she replied. "Could it have been a reflection of something? Maybe the sunlight shining on some colored glass. The sun is rising, you know."

"I guess so," Saturn replied just as the light flashed again, accompanied by a second flash, then a third. A small ripple could be seen running along the morning sky. "Did you see that, Minako-chan?"

"I saw it," she agreed, growing apprehensive. "I just hope it's not what I think it is. Wait here, Hotaru-chan, I'm going to go check it out."

"I wanna go with you, Minako-chan!" she insisted anxiously. "What if it's another Youma invasion? You'll need my help!"

"If it is another invasion, someone has to go warn everyone else," Venus told her. "It'll be better if you go get help while I try to keep them occupied until you return with help. Neither one of us can hold back an army by ourselves."

"I understand," she agreed reluctantly.

"Just be ready, Hotaru-chan," she told her. "I know I'm going to need your help if this is a Youma invasion. I just hope that Usagi-chan's still asleep so we can try to get Serenity's help.

"Anyway, I'll be right back. I just hope we're worrying over nothing." With that, she leaped up to the ruined rooftops of the dilapidated buildings to try and get a better look. From this height, she could see that the flashes of light they had noticed where starting to come more frequently, causing numerous ripples to spread across the barrier.

Worried, she rushed forward to get a better look. On her way across the rooftops, she spotted a single individual wearing a Shishu uniform running along the ground below her, heading in the same direction. "Hey, down there!" she called out, getting the man's attention. "You got something that lets you see long distances on you?"

"Who...?" the man exclaimed as he came to a stop and looked up to see who was addressing him. "Sailor Moon?"

"Not exactly," she replied as she leaped down from the rooftop. "My name's Sailor Venus."

"Sailor Venus?" the man repeated, confused.

"Listen, I don't think we have much time," she told him. "You noticed the flashing light from that direction, right? Do you have one of those devices that let you see long distances?"

"You mean my binoculars?" he asked as he opened a pouch at his belt and brought them out.

"Yeah, those!" she said, nodding. "Can I borrow those for a moment?"

"Uh, sure, I guess," he replied as he handed her the binoculars.

"Thanks. I'll be right back," she said as she leaped back up to the rooftop and raised the binoculars to her eyes and looked out toward the barrier.

It was just as she feared. She could see a trio of Mages flinging energy bolts at the barrier, one after another. Behind them, a large sized army of sentries and Hunters lay waiting to rush in. From what she heard of the battle last night, this army was significantly smaller, but it was still large enough to be a problem, considering that neither Shishu nor the defenders from last night had rested for very long.

"What do you see up there?" the Shishu Blade called out from the ground.

"Trouble," she replied as she leaped down to the ground and returned the binoculars. "There's three Youma Mages out there with a large army of Youma sentries and Hunters."

"Damn!" the Blade growled as he put his binoculars away. "We haven't even had time to recover yet! I need to warn the others!"

"Please hurry," she told him as he brought out his flare gun. "I need to go warn the other Senshi."

"The other who?" he asked as he loaded the gun.

"The other Sailor Senshi, Sailor Saturn and Sailor Moon," she told him as she turned to leave.

"There's more people like Sailor Moon?" the Blade asked, incredulously.

"Yes," Venus nodded and winked confidently. "There's only three of us right now, but we hope to find the rest of our fellow Sailor Senshi soon." With that, she leaped back up to the rooftops and started running back the way she came as a flare rocketed up into the sky and exploded.

"Hotaru-chan, we've got trouble," she said as she dropped down near the waiting Senshi. "It's another invasion. I'm guessing that Jadeite thinks we're too weak to fight off another attack, so he's sending a smaller army."

"Is that what that flare was for?" Saturn asked, her expression worried.

"Yeah," she nodded grimly. "Listen. I want you to go back to the Orphan's Quarters and get Usagi-chan. Hopefully, she'll still be asleep and Serenity will be awake, but if not, then you've got to make sure that you let Ryoku-sama know that we'll be out here. We don't want Setsuna-sensei and my parents worrying about us, right?"

"I understand," Saturn nodded and started running back toward the Lower Grounds.

"I just hope that Serenity is awake," Venus said to herself as she started running back toward the Outer Grounds. "We're going to need Sailor Moon."

* * *

Author's Note: So, the first battle of the new Sailor Senshi will be coming soon. Not only that, but things are slowly coming to a boil for Ryoku, Rei, Minako and Ami. And what about Setsuna's sudden recollection of the name Endymion? Does this mean that perhaps Tux-boy might start to remember things as well? So, how will Shishu be able to pull off another desperate defense so soon after the last one? And will Sailor Moon even be able to participate in this battle if Usagi is awake and Serenity isn't? Perhaps things won't be so bad with twice as many Senshi as the previous battle, but these Senshi aren't experienced in using their powers or fighting in a massive battle. We'll just have to see hope they cope in the upcoming chapter. Next chapter will have Sailor Venus and Sailor Saturn joining the battle against the Dark Kingdom's invasion.

Revision Note: I've changed Hikaru's family name from Torashima to Sorano, which is her official family name from Codename wa: Sailor V. I just wish I could've found this out sooner...

Disclaimer: All original materials belong to their respective owners. Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi and a bunch of big companies. No copyright infringement is intended.

Questions? Comments? Anything?  
Email: jasonulloa (at) hotmail (dot) com

Copyright© 2004, 2007 Jason C. Ulloa  
All Rights Reserved.


	12. Chapter 11

The Brooch  
By Jason C. Ulloa

Chapter 11

Orphan's Quarters, Hikawa Jinja, Tokyo, Japan.  
August 7, 1992. 6:52 A.M.

The sound of a distant explosion was just enough to nudge Usagi to wakefulness. Blinking the sleep out of her eyes, she grumbled under her breath over people making too much noise way too early in the morning. Even if she did have to get up for work soon, that was no excuse to wake her up before she absolutely had to.

Well, as long as she was awake, she might as well get ready for work. Maybe the kitchen staff had breakfast ready early.

As she rolled out of bed, she paused as something seemed to feel out of place. It felt almost like something was coming. She glanced over toward the window, wondering if she could see it outside. She stepped over to the window, opened it, and stuck her head outside, looking for... something.

Everything seemed quiet. There really wasn't anyone outside right now, since the living quarters usually served breakfast at around 7:15. Most people were inside waiting for breakfast to be served. The only people that were out and about around this time were usually Blades or medical personnel if there was a medical emergency.

Oh, wait. There were a few people running about. Must be a medical emergency from the urgency in their running. Shrugging to herself, she turned away from her window and went to her dresser to take out her work clothes. She suspected she had some catching up to do after yesterday's crisis.

Usagi was in the middle of pulling her head through her shirt when a loud wailing sound startled her enough to cause her to almost stretch the neck to the point of ripping. Her whole body froze at the piercing, clarion sound of the siren.

She knew this sound. The last time she heard it, Jadeite and his Youma destroyed the Meiji Jinja, taking her and her family as slaves in the process.

Fighting down the urge to panic, Usagi quickly finished dressing and ran to her door. She stepped outside and was almost knocked over as Naru ran past her.

"Sorry, Usagi-chan, but I gotta get to my battle station," she said as she paused only long enough to give a small apologetic wave and bow of the head before dashing down the hall and diving down the stairs.

"Right...," she replied, but Naru was already gone from sight. She glanced around the hallway, noting that other than the blaring siren, it was completely quiet. There was no one in the hallway; everyone was either hiding in their rooms, waiting for Ryoku's instructions on whether they could remain in their quarters or if they would have to evacuate to Sendai Hill and the relative safety of the Hikawa Jinja Proper, or they were in the common area waiting for those same instructions.

She considered for a moment on whether she should stay in her room or if she should join the others in the common area, but it was a slight pang of hunger that decided it for her. She stayed long enough to grab her brooch and put it on before making her way to the common area.

"Usagi-chan!" Risa called as she entered the common area. "Can you believe it? Another attack so soon after the last one! I think Jadeite's finally trying to finish us off!"

"Don't worry so much, Risa," an older boy said calmly. "Don't forget that we have a secret weapon on our side.

"Hey!" he shouted over toward the kitchen area. "Isn't breakfast ready, yet? Some of us might have to be called to help Shishu defend Hikawa Jinja! You don't want to leave your defenders with an empty stomach, do you?"

"Would you shut up already, Shiouji-kun!" one of the kitchen staff shouted as she stuck her head into the doorway. "Breakfast will be ready when it's ready! And it'll be ready at 7:15 like it always is! If you can't wait until then, you can go outside and eat the grass for all we care! Hmph!"

"I think you really pissed Minami-san off, Shiouji-san," Risa said with an amused smile. "I wouldn't be surprised if your breakfast was burnt on purpose."

"I was only thinking about our safety," Shiouji replied stiffly. "A man can't fight at his best if he's to hungry to concentrate on the enemy."

"You're full of it, you know," she replied, rolling her eyes. "Sometimes I don't know why I even pay any attention to you."

"I am not 'full of it', as you put it," he remarked dryly. "Unless you forgot, I did risk my life to help keep the Youma from reaching Sendai Hill yesterday. I wouldn't be surprised if we got called in to help the Blades again. I just hope that Sailor Moon comes to help us like she did back then. I don't think we could've made it without her help."

"Hey, have either of you seen Ryoku-san yet?" Usagi asked as the two trailed off into silence.

"He's probably either in the Comms room or he's gone to Shishu headquarters," Shiouji told her.

"Knowing him, I'm pretty sure he's in the Comms room," Risa added. "He'd want to make sure that we know what's going on and what he'd want us to do before going to Shishu headquarters."

"How about Naru-chan?" she inquired. "She passed me on the way down here, but I don't see her anywhere. She said something about a 'battle station,' but..."

"Oh, she's the one manning the phones in the Comms room," Risa informed her. "It's her job to communicate with Shishu headquarters so that in case they tell us that we have to evacuate, we wouldn't have to wait for someone to make their way here and tell us."

"That was my job for a while," Shiouji added. "It wasn't anything difficult, really. Besides, we hadn't had that many attacks after the Meiji Jinja fell-" He cut off as Risa gave him a sharp jab in the ribs.

Usagi pretended not to notice. "Has Setsuna-sensei left yet?"

"No, she's still in her room, I think," Risa said after a moment's thought.

She nodded as she turned to leave. "Thanks. Can you two leave a spot open for me for breakfast?"

"Will do," Shiouji acknowledged with a quick salute, which was promptly followed by Risa smacking him on the back of the head. As she left, Shiouji was arguing about how he was older and deserved more respect and Risa was arguing that she'd give him more respect if he'd stop acting like such an idiot.

As she made her way toward Setsuna's room, she mulled over the familiar name that the nurse had given her yesterday. She could've sworn that she knew the name from somewhere, but she just could not put her finger on it.

She even had a dream last night about a man with that name, Endymion. There was mist everywhere and she was dressed differently than her usual apparel; quite extravagant, actually. She was wearing this beautiful strapless gown and some kind of head jewelry. A circlet? A diadem? A tiara, maybe? She couldn't really tell. All she could tell was that she was standing inside the grounds of this castle and she was speaking with this man she knew as Endymion. She couldn't see his face very well, nor could she hear his voice very well, but she knew that the man was Endymion by his very presence. She couldn't remember very much about the dream, other than there was an underlying sense of urgency palpable in the air. Something had to be found. But after waking up, most of her memory of the dream had vanished, as was the nature of dreams. Still, she felt as if there was something there that was important to remember.

Before she could reach the hallway where Setsuna's room was, Ryoku turned the corner and stopped in front of her. "Usagi?"

"Yes?"

She couldn't really tell, but he almost seemed disappointed to see her for some reason. It was hard to tell because of the urgent look in his eyes. He was about to say something when the doors to the entrance burst open and a young girl in a sailor uniform carrying a long and deadly-looking polearm rushed in. She turned toward them and halted, pausing long enough to catch her breath.

"Sailor Saturn?" Ryoku said as he stepped past Usagi and went straight to the young girl.

"Hey! Who's that?" Shiouji shouted as he rushed over toward them followed by a group of children. "Is she a friend of Sailor Moon? Does she have powers like her? Is she-"

"Shut up!" Ryoku ordered firmly, then turned to Sailor Saturn. "I take it you need to speak with me about something?" Saturn nodded. "Very well. Usagi, come with us. I want you to make sure that no one interrupts us while we're speaking."

"Um... right," she nodded as she followed the pair outside and closed the doors behind her.

"Usagi-san's lucky," Shiouji said as he stared at the entrance after the doors were closed.

"What makes you say that?" Risa inquired. "You don't think Kino-sama is gonna discuss important things where she can overhear, do you? He probably just wants her to stand guard by the door while he talks with that 'Sailor Saturn' girl."

"I guess," he shrugged as he turned back toward the kitchen area. "Oi! Minami-san! Is breakfast ready yet?"

Risa sighed to herself. "Simple-minded idiot."

* * *

Outside Orphan's Quarters, Hikawa Jinja, Tokyo, Japan.  
August 7, 1992. 7:14 A.M.

"So, what's going on?" Ryoku asked as soon as Usagi closed the door behind her.

"Sailor Venus and I were practicing using our new powers when we noticed that another Youma army was trying to break through the barrier," Saturn reported quickly. "Venus stayed behind to keep the Youma army occupied while I went back to see if we could get Sailor Moon's help."

"Sailor Moon...," Usagi breathed quietly as she stared down at the ground.

Saturn glanced over at Usagi with concern. "You mean...?"

"What are we up against?" Ryoku interrupted.

She turned back to him quickly. "There're three Mages and a whole army of sentries and Hunters with them."

"It doesn't sound like it's as large as the last invasion, but then again, Jadeite probably thinks that's all he needs at this point," he said thoughtfully. "Judging from the direction of the flare, I think they're coming from section 311, so Mamoru'll probably have us gather somewhere between sections 134 and 312. You said that Venus is already there, right?"

"Yes," Saturn nodded.

"All right, then. Please let Venus know that I'll pass the word to Mamoru."

"All right, Ryo-niichan," Saturn said as she started to leave, but paused as she glanced back at Usagi. "But, what about-"

"I'll take care of it," he told her. "Hurry. We don't have time to waste."

Saturn's gaze lingered on Usagi for a moment longer before she nodded again and ran off. After Saturn left, Ryoku turned back to Usagi and sighed heavily.

"I know," Usagi said without lifting her gaze from the ground. "You need Sailor Moon... right?"

"You are the only one who can become Sailor Moon," he replied. "But, I'm not going to force you."

"Even though you need Sailor Moon's power?" she asked, her voice a dull monotone.

He regarded her for a moment in silence. "I won't lie to you, Usagi. Saturn and Venus have become quite capable in the short time we've trained them. However, they aren't battle experienced. They might make mistakes. And in battle, mistakes lead to death more often than not. However, their power is needed in order to stop the Youma from invading our home.

"I know you aren't experienced, either, Usagi. However, your power is also needed. You are the most powerful of all the Sailor Senshi. By yourself, you managed to destroy over a thousand Youma. The others are strong, but their power isn't as great as yours. If Jadeite were to send all of his troops here, even if we had all of the Sailor Senshi, we would still lose. That's how much your power matters.

"Let me ask you this: How do you feel, knowing that your friends are going into battle and you are just sitting here doing nothing to help them, even though you know they desperately need your help?"

"I know!" Usagi snapped as she turned away from his gaze. "I want to help them. I really do!"

Ryoku stared impassively at her. "Go on."

Usagi turned on him. "I thought I told you-"

"The promise?" he cut her off. "An excuse. You know it and I know it. Your friends need you. Everyone living here needs you. Can you simply just ignore that?"

"But..."

"Like I said, I won't force you to fight, but at least tell me the truth. What is holding you back?"

Usagi clenched her hands at her sides and squeezed her eyes shut in anger. "I'm scared, all right? I'm afraid that if I fight, I'll die! I've seen so many people die tortured and painful deaths! I don't wanna die! I DON'T WANNA DIE!" She broke into tears as she slowly sunk to her knees.

"So, the truth comes out," he said as he knelt down beside her and gave her a consoling hug. "Listen, Usagi. Sometimes we don't have any choice in the matter. Right now, if we fail to keep the Youma army from invading, people are going to die. Some people would rather die fighting the Youma, rather than die from their torture. They think that they're gonna die either way, so they might as well use their life as a shield for those who can't protect themselves.

"There's also one more thing you should know," he added as Usagi's crying slowly subsided and he moved away. "As long as you're fighting out there, you won't be fighting alone. We'll all be watching out for you, including myself.

"So, are you still scared?" he asked.

"I'm terrified," she replied honestly.

"I know," he replied with a nod. "I'd be surprised if you weren't. To be honest, every time I've gone into battle, I was scared that I might die. I'm scared right now."

"You don't look or sound scared," she pointed out.

"That's because you can't let fear control you. Once fear controls you, you lose."

Usagi nodded. "Okay, I think I'm ready to try," she said, her face a picture of determination.

"Good," he nodded. "Wait here while I go to the Comms room and pass the word. We'll head out once I leave word with Setsuna-san that she should tell anyone who asks that you took Hotaru-chan to Medical and you're staying there until it's safe."

"All right."

He nodded again. "Good. And for what it's worth, I'm proud of you. You've made the right decision." With that, he quickly rushed inside the building and out of sight.

"I certainly hope I made the right decision...," Usagi breathed as she shivered slightly.

* * *

Outer Grounds, Hikawa Jinja, Tokyo, Japan.  
August 7, 1992. 7:23 A.M.

"Crescent beam!" Venus shouted as she fired another attack at the gathering army. Since there were only three Mages there, it was taking a long time for the Mages to break through the barrier. However, considering that the priests, monks, and other religious personnel that helped keep up the barrier were so exhausted from the great effort of keeping the barrier up during the last invasion, combined with the fact that they hadn't had much rest since then, she wasn't surprised that the barrier wasn't holding up as well as it usually did. The Mages were probably all they needed.

Venus fired Crescent Beam after Crescent Beam, trying to take out as many Youma as she could before they could break through the barrier, but half of her attacks were being deflected by the Mages as they occasionally put up energy shields and stood in front of her attacks. It was very annoying.

That Blade she had met earlier hadn't returned yet, so she assumed that he had ran all the way to Shishu Headquarters to gather all the Blades and lead them to where she was. Well, that was fine, but she wished that they'd hurry it up. She couldn't hold them off by herself if they broke through.

Saturn should've made it to the Orphan's Quarters by now. She really hoped that Serenity was still awake and that she'd have Sailor Moon's help. She was experienced in battle so she'd have someone to fall back on in case she got in trouble.

Another volley of energy bursts broke Venus out of her ponderings as she watched the barrier waiver dangerously. The Blades really needed to hurry. At the rate they were going, the barrier would be down in a matter of minutes.

"Crescent beam!" she shouted again, flinging another beam at the enemy, which was deflected by the Mages' energy shields. "Dammit! Stop blocking my attacks, you bastards! Crescent beam!" This time, the attack struck away from the Mages, taking down two Hunters and a handful of sentries.

"Ha! Eat that you bastards!" There was some additional satisfaction at the fact that both Hunters were Claw Hunters. It was that type of Hunter that almost kept her from escaping that slave cell with her family. After Ryoku severed the Hunter's arms and killed it, he had discovered that not only had the Claw Hunter been the type with poison claws, but the poison had already seeped into her hair, evident by the dark red stain quickly spreading up her golden blonde hair. A hand absently went up to her shoulder-length hair as if to remind her of when Ryoku had to cut it to near buzz-cut length in order to keep the poison from reaching her head and ultimately killing her.

"That was for ruining a girl's beautiful hair," she said with a sneer of vengeful satisfaction. "And this is for almost killing me. Crescent beam!" Another beam shot out from her hands and tagged a group away from the Mages, killing several Hunters and sentries on impact.

"Hmph. Maybe I should just concentrate on the Youma not hiding behind the Mages," she mused as she picked another group apart from the three Mages and fired another Crescent Beam. The Mages also flung their power at the barrier, impacting at the same time as her attack was about to go through. The attack was caught in the wavering barrier and was dissipated by the wild fluctuation of the barrier's energies.

"Hey!" Venus complained as she watched her attack become ineffective. "That's not fair!" This annoyance was compounded by the fact that many of the Youma were now starting to fall behind the Mages as if they had just realized that they could be easily picked off if they weren't behind the protection of the Mage's shields.

"Damn," she grumbled to herself as she found that her attacks were becoming less and less effective. "Somebody had better get here soon. I can't do this by myself."

* * *

Infirmary - Rei's Room, Hikawa Jinja, Tokyo, Japan.  
August 7, 1992. 7:28 A.M.

Rei could tell that there was a big fuss being made outside, but it was hard to make out, especially since her windows were closed and she couldn't really hear anything that was being said very well. Several people had been running up and down the hallway earlier, which was the reason she was awake right now. She hoped it was nothing too important, but considering the urgency that people were rushing around with, she doubted it was something trivial.

She was about to despair of finding anything out when the door opened and Ami stepped in, closing the door behind her. Normally, she would be happy to see her friend, but considering what happened last night...

"So, what's got everyone in such an uproar?" she asked as Ami pulled up a chair and sat down next to her bed. There was a worried expression on her face, which was cause for some concern. "Is it bad?"

Ami nodded solemnly as she reached into the drawer of the nightstand next to her bed and brought out a pad and pencil. She was so glad that Ami's mother thought to put those in the drawers of every nightstand in the Infirmary. It certainly made things easier in cases like this.

'Youma have been sighted at the barrier in section 311.'

Rei gasped as she read the words. "Again? So soon?"

Ami nodded grimly and continued writing. 'The Blades are mobilizing whatever defenders are available from the last invasion and rearming them. Fortunately, they say that the Youma horde is slightly smaller than the last one.'

"How is everyone holding up at the jinja?" Rei asked urgently.

'I don't know. I've heard that they're really exhausted from the last attack, but the barrier is still up. I don't know how long they'll be able to keep it up, though.'

Rei's expression grew darker as she read. "I need to go," she said as she flung off her blankets and started to get up, but was stopped as Ami pushed her back down on the bed. "Dammit, Ami-chan! Let me go!" Ami's expression was firm as she shook her head and continued to hold her down. "Ami-chan!" Once Rei stopped struggling, Ami slowly let her go.

"All right," Rei groused. "So, why can't I go?"

Ami picked up her pad and pencil and started writing again. 'You're still not strong enough to be released from the infirmary yet. Mother wants to make sure that your body won't reject Ryoku-san's kidney later. Although most of us are pretty sure that your body will accept it, Mother wants to be absolutely certain.' The mute girl paused as she gave Rei a knowing grin. 'Besides, everyone is still trying to figure out both your and Ryoku-san's mysterious, rapid healing. Especially since everyone knows how often Ryoku-san gets injured.'

"Don't I know it," Rei grumbled under her breath. "Oh, don't worry about it," she added as she noticed Ami's uncomprehending look. "Just complaining to myself.

"So, don't you have to go help with the preparations for the upcoming battle?" she inquired.

'We still have enough from yesterday's reserves, so some of us aren't needed, like the nurses-in-training,' she continued. 'Mother wanted me to keep an eye on things here. Besides, she figured that you might be stubborn enough to try to go to the jinja and help out when you're not ready to be released from the infirmary.'

"Stubborn?" Rei retorted heatedly. "Who's stubborn?" Ami merely raised a single cool eyebrow, which caused her to calm down slightly.

'Anyway, I figured that you might want some company since you've probably been bored out of your mind for a while now,' Ami added with a grin.

"Have I ever," Rei said emphatically. "The least they could've done was leave me a book or something."

'I'll remember to tell them that,' Ami noted.

"Please do."

An uneasy silence hung between the two as Rei became unable to find anything to say to the mute girl. The same thing continued to pop into her head, no matter how many times she tried to clear it from her mind. What was worse was that every time her thoughts turned to that particular subject, she began to feel guilty for some reason, almost like she betrayed her friends in some way.

Ami frowned worriedly as she wrote something down and placed the pad in her lap. 'Is something wrong?'

Rei sighed as she shook her head. "I've just got a lot on my mind right now," she admitted soberly.

'Want to talk about it? I've been told I'm a very good listener.'

Rei laughed despite herself. "I can imagine so," she chuckled as she turned to regard the girl sitting next to her bed.

Her laughter slowly subsided as she remembered who this was that was sitting next to her. This was her friend of more than eight years; one of her very best friends. In fact, she was the closest thing to a sister that she ever had. The fact that they were after the same boy paled in comparison to that.

That was why it was so hard to tell her what she did. It was like she was trying to undercut her friends' attempts at winning Ryoku's heart. She couldn't really blame them if they did think that. She hadn't even meant to tell Ryoku that she loved him. She especially hadn't meant to kiss him. It was her fault for getting swept up in her emotions.

"Ami-chan..." Regardless of whether she had meant to do it or not, it had happened and she eventually would have to come clean. It would be better if she heard about it from her than from someone else. "...I have to tell you something." Ami blinked and tilted her head inquisitively, as if to encourage her friend. Rei noticed this and nodded solemnly.

"Last night, I told Ryo-kun I loved him and..." Rei paused for a moment to steel herself. "...and... I kissed him."

Ami stared at her, completely stunned. Her mouth moved as if she was trying to speak, until she returned to her senses and her head slumped to the side listlessly. One hand slowly reached for the almost forgotten pad and pencil and powerlessly pulled it toward her.

"Ami-chan?" Rei said worriedly as she reached out to the girl. She knew she'd take it badly. "Are you all right, Ami-chan?"

She turned back toward her for a moment before she started writing. 'So... what did he say?'

She had a feeling that was what she would've asked. She wanted to know if she still had a chance. A tiny part of her wanted to lie and tell her that Ryoku was in love with her and only her, but not only would that be wrong, that would crush Ami. Knowing her, she would probably withdraw into herself and avoid contact with everyone for days, maybe weeks. She couldn't do that to her.

"If you're wondering if he told me he loves me, he didn't say," she replied emotionlessly.

Ami blinked and frowned in confusion. 'He didn't?'

"No," she repeated. "He didn't."

Ami's pencil wrote pensively. 'I see...'

Rei paused for a moment and sighed reluctantly. "There's more, Ami-chan. He knows about our... little rivalry."

Her eyes widened slightly at that. 'He... knows? You mean, he knows that I...' Her cheeks began to flush a light pink.

Rei snorted. "I doubt it. He seemed surprised when I told him that I loved him. What I think is that he thinks that we just really care about him. I don't think he knows that you're in love with him. It's the same with Minako-chan."

The blue-haired girl gave her a thoughtful look. 'Does Minako-chan know about this?' Rei shook her head. 'What did Ryoku-san say when you asked him about it?'

"He said that he wanted us to be friends and that he didn't want to hurt any of our feelings by choosing one of us," she told her.

Ami's eyes took on a pensive cast. 'Just... friends?'

"That's what he said at first," she admitted. "However, it sounded like he was going to say something more, but that's when he left. The last thing he told me was that he felt like he had dug himself in too deep." Her lips curved downward in a faint grimace. "I just wish I knew what he meant by that."

A heavy silence hung in the air between them for a long time. After a while, Ami's pencil started moving again, almost thoughtfully as she stared down at the pad in front of her. 'Maybe I should...'

"Should what?" Rei asked as Ami's pencil trailed off.

The mute girl blinked as her trail of thought broke off and she realized what she was writing. Quickly, she erased what she wrote and started writing again. 'Ah. Don't mind me. My mind was just wandering.'

"I never figured you to be the type who thinks out loud," she replied sardonically as she folded her arms and raised an eyebrow slightly.

'I usually don't,' Ami replied, handing Rei the pad as she started to get up. 'Anyway, I have to go check up on the other infirmary patients. I have to check up on Mako-chan, as well. She's getting closer to finally waking up, so Ryoku-san wants me to keep a closer eye on her.'

"Mako-chan's gonna wake up soon?" Rei exclaimed as her head jerked up quickly. "Ami-chan, can I go with you when you check on her?"

Ami looked at her with her head tilted contemplatively and her arms folded across her chest.

Rei grimaced. "I promise I won't try to go the Hikawa Jinja," she grumbled vexedly. "Is that what you wanted me to say?"

Ami sighed as she waved Rei over. As the raven-haired miko hopped out of bed, she gave her a stern look.

"All right, I get it," Rei said placatingly. "I'll behave. Now, let's go see Mako-chan."

The mute nurse-in-training sighed tiredly as she nodded and opened the door. 'I don't think Mother has anything to worry about with Rei-chan,' she thought wearily as she let Rei close the door behind them.

* * *

Outside Shishu Headquarters, Hikawa Jinja, Tokyo, Japan.  
August 7, 1992. 7:30 A.M.

"But I'm serious, Yamada!"

"Whatever," Yamada grumbled as he folded his arms in front of him. "So what you're telling me is that not only do we have this 'Sailor Moon' girl to help us fight the Youma horde, we have two other 'Sailor' girls to help us out as well? Am I right so far, Todoki?"

"Yes, Sailor Venus and Sailor Saturn," Todoki confirmed. "I spoke with Sailor Venus, myself."

"This's just what we need," he snorted derisively.

"I agree," Mamoru said as he exited the building. "The Sailor Senshi are exactly what we need."

"Sailor Senshi, Chiba?" Andou repeated curiously.

"You're all familiar with the leader of the Sailor Senshi, Sailor Moon," he pointed out as he approached the gathered Blades.

"So, she's their leader?" Todoki repeated.

"Yes," Mamoru confirmed. "I've spoken with her, myself, and I've confirmed that aside from the one you've met, Todoki, and the other she told you about, there are at least two others that will be joining them in the future."

"You mean that there are at least five girls with powers like Sailor Moon that will be fighting the Youma horde alongside us?" Takei inquired eagerly.

"That would definitely lighten the already crushing burden on our shoulders," Sanzou remarked thoughtfully. "Not to mention that this news would certainly give the people more hope than they've had in... well... ever."

"Not to mention that more people might join Shishu if they know that they won't be killed so easily with the help of these Sailor Senshi," Andou added. "Don't you think so, Yamada?"

"Feh," he snorted again. "Just as long as they don't get in our way, I don't care what they do. If they want to help us kill Youma, fine. They should've just joined Shishu like everyone else. It's not like women aren't allowed to join anymore, anyway. Right, Chiba?"

"Enough," Mamoru said, holding up a hand as Konno rushed out of the building. "What's the situation, Konno?"

"All of the remaining defenders from the last battle that are able to fight are gathering at the foot of Sendai Hill," Konno reported. "Kino is already en route to meet with Mizuno-hakase and begin forming up the units. He also mentioned something about hoping to meet up with Sailor Moon there."

"Does that mean that Kino knows Sailor Moon?" Oda asked, shocked.

"What the hell is Kino doing now?" Yamada griped. "Isn't he supposed to be forming up with us? He is a part of Shishu, isn't he?"

"Don't worry about that," Mamoru said firmly. "Right now, all you need to worry about is that there are Youma trying to break through the barrier and we need to move out immediately. Kino has his orders and you have your own.

"Everyone, prepare to move out! Destination is the northern area of section 312!"

* * *

Outer Grounds, Hikawa Jinja, Tokyo, Japan.  
August 7, 1992. 7:37 A.M.

Sailor Venus breathed heavily as she took stock of the current situation while she momentarily caught her breath. The barrier still stood, but it was wavering erratically, as if it could go at any moment. What was worse was that it seemed as if the whole thing was going to collapse, rather than just the section that the Youma were hammering against. The priests seemed to be reaching their limit as they strained to keep the all-important barrier up. If that came down...

"Those Mages have to go," Venus muttered to herself as she looked over the opposition. "Dammit, what's taking those damn Blades, anyway?"

"Venus!"

"Who?" Venus said as she whirled around to see Sailor Saturn rushing her way. "Saturn! What took you so long?" She quickly glanced around and frowned. "Don't tell me that Usagi's awake and Serenity isn't."

"It's true," Saturn nodded worriedly. "Usagi's awake instead of Serenity."

"Damn!" she muttered. "Just when we needed her most. What about Ryoku-sama? What did he say?"

"Ryo-niichan says he'll take care of everything, so we don't have to worry about people wondering where we are," the young Senshi reported.

"That's a relief," Venus sighed in relief. "Anyway, we've got some tough enemies out there. Look there."

"There are three Mages out there?" Saturn asked.

"Yeah, and so far they've deflected almost every attack I could throw at them," she told the younger Senshi. "I figure that if we both attack at once, we could possibly overpower them. Either that, or we could just take out all of the other Youma before the Blades get here."

"Do you think we could actually do that?" Saturn asked.

"Well, we could try," she replied as she turned back to the barrier. "Ready?"

"Ready."

"Then, let's go!" Venus exclaimed as she drew the rune for her attack in the air before her. "Crescent beam!"

Saturn drew a similar rune in front of her with her Silence Glaive. "Silence glaive surprise!"

A yellow beam of energy ripped through the air accompanied by a large shockwave that ran along the ground alongside it. Both attacks headed straight for one of the three Mages. The Mage quickly threw up an energy shield in reply, but the combined powers of both the Crescent Beam and the Silence Glaive Surprise tore through the shield and knocked the Mage into the sentries and Hunters behind it.

"Damn!" Venus growled as the Mage stood back up. "It wasn't enough power to destroy it." As she spoke, a faint glow enveloped the Mage for a few moments and faded away.

"What if we tried again?" Saturn suggested.

"Worth a try. Crescent beam!"

"Silence glaive surprise!"

Once again, the two attacks rocketed toward the Youma Mage. The Mage threw up another energy shield in response; however, the other two Mages quickly rushed to stand next to the first Mage and threw up energy shields as well. The shields overlapped and quickly merged into a single, larger shield that managed to repel the two attacks easily.

"No way!" Venus complained in outrage. "That's not fair!"

"Should we try again?" Saturn asked.

"Don't bother," she huffed as she drew the rune for her attack again. "Just get the Youma around the Mages. We'll just have to hold them off until either the Blades finally show up or the Youma break through the barrier. Crescent beam!" A slender beam of energy shot through the air and slammed into a small cluster of sentries, killing a couple of them.

"I just hope it's the first one and not the second," Saturn said as she spun her glaive around her, drawing the rune for her attack. "Silence glaive surprise!" The large shockwave tore across the ground, destroying a handful of Hunters.

Despite the continuous assault on the horde of Youma waiting to rush into battle, the Mages continued to chip away at the barrier, constantly pushing the barrier toward the breaking point. More often than not, the Mages would move in front of the Senshi's attacks and deflect them with their energy shields, but they couldn't intercept every attack. Despite this, the Youma horde still loomed behind the barrier, eager to breach the protective walls and swarm over their enemies.

"It doesn't look like it will hold for very long," Venus noted as she studied the barrier before her. "I think we should get ready to fall back..."

"Blades, form ranks and prepare rifles!" a voice commanded from behind the Senshi. The two Senshi whirled around to see the Blades of Shishu forming a line behind them as they slung their rifles off of their shoulders.

"Sailors Venus and Saturn, I presume," Mamoru called out to them as he unslung his rifle. "Forgive us for being late."

Both Senshi smiled in relief. "What kept you?" Venus asked as she turned back toward the mass of Youma, drawing the rune for her attack in mid-turn. "Crescent beam!" The attack was deflected by a Mage's energy shield.

"Exhaustion, mostly," he replied as he raised his rifle and took aim. "But that isn't much of an excuse, is it? Blades, choose your targets and fire at will!"

As soon as the command was given, a volley of bullets tore across the distance between the Blades and their enemy, most finding their targets and taking them down with experienced precision. A few bullets were also deflected by the Mages energy shields, ricocheting off to slam into the ground, hit a decayed and decrepit building, strike a different Youma, or just pass harmlessly through the open air.

After a minute of constant assault by gunfire and Senshi attacks, the Mages began to fall back behind the sentries and Hunters, leaving more Youma vulnerable to sniping attacks by the humans.

"Everyone, concentrate your fire toward the Mages!" Mamoru ordered quickly. "They're going to try a concentrated attack on the barrier!"

"Did anyone bring any explosives with them?" Sanzou inquired amongst the Blades.

"Some of us have some normal grenades, but that's about it," Konno reported. "We're running low since Stores hasn't had the opportunity to restock our supply because of the last battle."

"What about that order we put in almost a week ago?" Sanzou asked as he reloaded his rifle. "What happened to that? It doesn't take a week to make a couple dozen explosives!"

"They said that they are running low on the materials needed to make them. They were supposed to gather more, but the battle caused them to shift priorities from explosives to assisting Medical Stores with restocking medical supplies. They have most of our order; just not all of it."

"They could've at least given us what they did have!" Yamada growled as he reloaded his rifle. "I told you that we should've shifted explosives to the Armory division! They can make those as well as bullets!"

"All those with explosives, ready a few in case the barrier falls!" Mamoru ordered. "If the barrier falls, throw whatever you have readied and fall back!"

"Saturn, when they fall back, we're going with them," Venus told the younger Senshi.

"Right," Saturn nodded as she spun her glaive again. "Silence glaive surprise!"

"I just hope that we don't have to do so," Venus muttered as she drew her rune once again. "Crescent beam!"

* * *

Lower Grounds - Near Sendai Hill, Hikawa Jinja, Tokyo, Japan.  
August 7, 1992. 7:37 A.M.

Usagi reluctantly followed Ryoku as he hurried toward the area where the defenders from the last battle would be gathering, just as they had done before. As she followed, her mind was racing with fear. On the way from the Orphan's Quarters, she had told herself that she was doing this to help her friends. She didn't want them to die. They needed her help. She had to be strong. She couldn't let her fear keep her from doing what she knew she had to do. Everyone was depending on her.

Too bad none of that was helping her to not feel terrified.

A quick glance at Ryoku's intense countenance as he strode purposefully toward Sendai Hill didn't help give her confidence, either. She just couldn't believe that he could be as scared as she was with his face looking like that. He had the look of a man going to fight a war. She knew that her face must look like someone who was a good scare away from soiling her undergarments.

Her hand once more went to the brooch pinned to the front of her shirt. As she gripped it in her hands, she desperately sought out the anger and rage that she always felt whenever she held it.

"Usagi," Ryoku said as he slowed to a stop and turned toward her, "I think it would be best if you transformed now. That way we wouldn't have to make an explanation for you being here instead of with the others back at the Orphan's Quarters." He waited for a moment and frowned as Usagi merely stood there with her hand clasping her brooch. "Usagi?" No answer. "Usagi, are you all right?"

Ryoku reached out to put a hand on Usagi's shoulder, but jerked back as Usagi yelped in fright the moment his hand touched her shoulder. "Wha...? Usagi, are you all right?" he asked again, concerned.

Usagi stared at him with wild eyes. "Ryoku-san, I'm scared! I don't think I can do this!"

"Get a hold of yourself, Usagi!" he said as he clasped his hands on her shoulders. "Remember why you came out here! Remember why you're doing this! Remember who you're doing this for!"

"I know!" she shouted back as she shrugged his hands away. "I KNOW!" Her hand clenched tighter on her brooch. "Why isn't it working? WHY?"

"Why isn't what working?" he asked, completely bewildered. "Are you saying that you can't transform?"

"My brooch...," she said, her voice growing shaky as she removed the bauble from her shirt and held it out in front of her. "Every time I've held it, I've felt these feelings of anger and rage burning inside me. I thought that if I held it, those feelings would make me forget about my fear so that I could transform." As she held out the brooch, her hand began to quiver slightly. It was just barely enough to notice.

"Instead of replacing my fear with anger, I began to feel even more scared!" Usagi wailed as tears began to form at the corners of her eyes. "I'm supposed to use this to transform and fight, but I'm too frightened to use it!"

Ryoku was silent for a moment as he stared at Usagi. "Do you still want to help your friends?" he asked calmly.

"Yes! Of course, I do!" she yelled, her voice close to the point of becoming hysteric.

"Then, hand me the brooch for a moment," he said as he held out his hand toward her.

"What?" she gasped, momentarily confused.

"Hand me your brooch," he repeated. "Just for a moment. Trust me."

Usagi hesitated for a moment, but finally handed him her brooch, which he quickly stuck onto his belt. Whether or not the brooch affected him during the short time he held it in his hand, she could not tell. His face showed no signs of it, as far as she could see.

"Close your eyes," he suggested. "Try to clear your mind of all doubts. Don't think of what you are going to do; think of why it must be done. Don't think of what may stop you; think of how you will keep it from stopping you. Don't think of the possibility that you might die; think of possibility that you could save someone from dying. Don't think of you; think of everyone who matters to you. Remember this and your fear will seem insignificant compared to everything else.

"Everyone who fights with you will be thinking the same thing. As long as you watch out for others, they will watch out for you. That is how we survive.

"Now, how do you feel?" he asked as Usagi opened her eyes.

"I'm still frightened out of my wits," she replied faintly. "But, I think I might be able to manage."

"Do you want your brooch back, or do you still need a moment?"

"Please give me back my brooch," she requested as she held her hand out to him.

"Gladly," he nodded approvingly as he quickly handed the brooch back to her.

Usagi stared down at the brooch in her hand the moment Ryoku returned it to her. Once the brooch touched her hand, the overwhelming fear she felt before returned with a vengeance. "I... I..."

"Remember," Ryoku said encouragingly. "Remember that fear is insignificant. Remember what matters."

'I can't do this,' Usagi mentally wailed to herself as she clenched her eyes shut. 'If I go out there, I'm gonna be killed! I don't wanna die!'

"Usagi," Ryoku said again as he squeezed her shoulder encouragingly. "Fight it."

'I don't want to die, but I have to help my friends!' she told herself as she attempted to rally her courage. 'They need Sailor Moon!' Her hand clenched around the brooch again as another wave of fear pulsed from the trinket. 'I don't want to be scared! I want to be brave!' Her grip on the brooch tightened. 'Dammit! Why did this have to happen now? Why couldn't this have happened like last time when I was asleep and the other...'

Usagi's eyes flew wide open. Why hadn't she thought of that? If she couldn't do it, that other her that fought as Sailor Moon could! After all, she was the one that stopped that invasion that she had slept through (at least, now she understood how she could've slept through it; that siren was loud enough to wake the dead).

But therein lay the problem. How could she wake the other her? Did she have to fall asleep or something? That would take forever! Besides, her fellow Senshi were already fighting Youma as she stood here, wasting precious time. There wasn't any time to waste on trying to fall asleep. Knocking herself out was just stupid. But, what was left?

'Um... can you hear me?' she mentally called out to... whomever that other her was. She just hoped that she could hear her. She was desperate for a solution and this was the best she could come up with considering the limited time she had to brainstorm. Still, stranger things have happened and sometimes one just had to take a chance.

'Listen, I don't know if you can hear me or not, but I need your help,' she entreated desperately as she closed her eyes again. 'I know you're somewhere in there and I know you've used me to fight as Sailor Moon. I don't appreciate what you've done, taking my body without asking, but I suppose I can understand why.

'If you can hear me, please listen. I want to help. I want to fight the Dark Kingdom, but I'm too scared. I don't have the courage the others have.

'I know you know how to fight. I've heard everyone talk about how you saved us from certain annihilation. I have a single request of you; please help me fight the Dark Kingdom. Please help me save my friends. I can't do this on my own. Please...'

Ryoku felt the tension in Usagi's shoulder slowly relax until it was completely gone. The hand that was tightly clenching the brooch also relaxed until all tension was gone. "Usagi?" he said tentatively as her eyes slowly fluttered open.

He blinked in surprise as he stared into a pair of crystal blue eyes that were identical, yet completely different from the pair of crystal blue eyes he had seen before. The steady, resolute gaze was all he needed to recognize the girl that now stood before him. "Serenity?"

Serenity gave a small, rueful sigh as she smiled wistfully. "So, she finally knows."

"I guess she does," he replied with a small fatalistic shrug of his shoulders. "Well, she had to figure it out sooner or later, right?"

"At least she doesn't hate me," she said with a small measure of relief. "Though, I'm surprised. I didn't think she had it in her to force herself to change consciousness with me."

"I think she takes after a certain someone," he remarked with a smirk.

"Flatterer," Serenity retorted with a laugh as she raised her brooch into the air. "Moon prism power, make-up!" Instantly, the transformation began, infusing her with the power of Sailor Moon. "Well, shall we get going?"

Ryoku nodded. "Let's go."

* * *

Lower Grounds - Sendai Hill, Hikawa Jinja, Tokyo, Japan.  
August 7, 1992. 7:49 A.M.

The defenders were getting restless as they waited for Ryoku to show up. Atsuko had just finished speaking with Emi who had reported that the emergency rooms were all open and ready to receive patients. Emergency supplies were prepared and field teams were ready to be dispatched. Three teams had already departed to be ready in case the barrier should collapse and fighting commence. There was enough blood collected to last for a while, but the possibility of a mass blood draw like last time wasn't very likely since enough time hadn't passed between then and now, but in dire circumstances, she might have to consider it.

"Mizuno-hakase!" Ryoku called out he ran up to her with that strangely-dressed girl she remembered from yesterday.

"Ryoku-san!" she answered back as she turned to greet the young Blade. "What took you so long? I expected you to be here a while ago."

"I had to relay some last minute information to headquarters before departing the Orphan's Quarters," he explained quickly. "Mamoru had some last minute orders for me, as well."

"Last minute orders?" she inquired.

"Yes. Apparently, I've been assigned to work with the Sailor Senshi as a liaison between them and Shishu," he explained as he nodded back toward his companion.

"Sailor Senshi?" she repeated curiously as she looked toward the strangely-dressed girl. "Her?"

"Sailor Moon, leader of the Sailor Senshi," Sailor Moon replied with a slight bow. "At your service."

"Ah, so this is the infamous supergirl that saved our lives last night?" Atsuko remarked appreciatively. "So, there're more than just her?"

"Yes, and two of them should already be at the Outer Border keeping the Youma busy until the Blades join them," Ryoku reported. "Judging from the time that I finished communicating with headquarters, I would estimate that the Blades should be meeting up with the other Senshi very soon. Have you heard from your people at the jinja?"

"They report that the barrier is holding, but they're at their limit," she replied. "If the Youma aren't stopped soon, then the barrier will certain come down in the next fifteen or twenty minutes. Maybe sooner."

"This is bad," Ryoku said broodingly. "Have the defenders been properly equipped yet?"

"Sanzou has a few volunteers re-issuing the same weapons from yesterday. Half of the defenders are still at the armory, while most of the defenders here have held on to the weapons they had been issued yesterday. I figure that they should be fully equipped in thirty minutes or so."

"That might take too long." He quickly turned to Sailor Moon. "Sailor Moon, I think you should go on ahead of us. I need to stay here and take command of the defenders. Do you know where section 312 is?"

"Section...," Sailor Moon dithered. "I'm not sure..."

"Okay, listen," he said quickly. "I know you've seen a current map of the Hikawa Jinja, right?" She nodded. "Good. Now, if you think of the barrier around the Hikawa Jinja as a square - I know it's not, but it's close enough at some points - if you divide Hikawa Jinja into four roughly equal areas, you've got four quadrants. Quadrant 1 is northwest, 2 is northeast, 3 is southwest and 4 is southeast.

"Each quadrant is divided into four blocks and numbered according to which quadrant they're in; block 11 is the northwest part of quadrant 1, block 22 is the northeast part of quadrant 2, and so on. Each block is further divided into four sections and numbered similarly."

"Okay, got it." she confirmed.

"Section 312 is where the Blades should be gathering. However, if they aren't there, then they must've already advanced into section 311." Ryoku paused for a moment. "Actually, forget section 312. Head for section 311. By the time you get there, Mamoru will have already advanced forward."

"Understood," she acknowledged as she turned to leave.

"Take care," he said as she started off.

"You, too," she replied before turning a corner and disappearing from sight.

"Are you sure you're up to this?" Atsuko asked as she gave him a critical eye. "Even if you've managed to miraculously recover from having a kidney removed, I hardly think going into battle immediately afterward is conducive to the remainder of your recovery. You know, you still have yet to tell me how you, and Rei-chan for that matter, managed a recovery that should be medically, as well as humanly, impossible."

The young Blade remained quiet for a while. "I'm not sure if I can tell you," he said finally.

"Why not?" Atsuko asked, frowning as she crossed her arms underneath her breasts.

"It's not my place to tell," he replied simply. "All I can say is that I'll speak with the Sailor Senshi and see if they're willing to explain it to you."

"It was because of them?" she inquired, one of her eyebrows raised sharply in astonishment.

"Mizuno-san, I'm asking you to please wait until I speak with them," he requested earnestly. "I understand how much you want to know, but it's not my place to tell."

"I see," she replied as she unfolded her arms. "Very well, Ryoku-san. I'll be patient."

"Thank you, Mizuno-san," Ryoku said gratefully. "Now, we'd better see about trying to get everyone ready should the barrier fall."

* * *

Outer Grounds, Hikawa Jinja, Tokyo, Japan.  
August 7, 1992. 8:01 A.M.

Sailor Moon sped across the ruined landscape as fast as her legs could carry her. Partway through her sprinting, she switched to covering distance by leaps, giving her legs a chance to rest bit by bit for the short amount of time she was airborne.

She had passed the Lower/Outer Grounds border a while ago, giving her more reason to stay airborne as much as possible. With all the debris strewn about due to decay and the occasional invasion attempt, it would've been hard to maintain her breakneck speed with all of the trip hazards lying about.

Besides, having the wind whipping her face and her hair streaming behind her gave her a slight sense of freedom and euphoria. Her days as the Moon Princess were idyllic before the Dark Kingdom, but even then she hadn't enjoyed much freedom being constantly accompanied by the Royal Guard whenever she left the palace and spending most of her young years being schooled in the arts of aristocracy and ruling the kingdom after her mother. Even with her home gone and her previous life tragically cut short, enjoying the sensation of moving freely through the air as she rushed to the scene of an inevitable battle with her sworn enemy was something completely different than what she was used to. In fact, it was the closest thing to complete freedom she had ever experienced.

It felt rather nice; a strange counterpoint to the anxiety she felt as she prepared herself for battle.

In the distance, a brilliant flash of light caught her attention, almost causing her to falter in her forward rhythm and stumble. Looking toward where the flash originated, she could see the barrier waver wildly.

"The barrier!" she gasped as she landed and took off running again. She was close enough that the Youma might be able to spot her in mid-jump, and she couldn't change the direction of her jump in mid-air.

As she drew closer another flash of light flared into existence. This time, the entire barrier began to waver erratically for a few moments before the whole thing collapsed.

* * *

Outside Hikawa Jinja, Tokyo, Japan.  
August 7, 1992. 8:07 A.M.

With a combined blast from the three Mages at the border and the Mage in hiding, the barrier started to waver erratically until it finally collapsed. However, this collapse was different from what they were expecting. Instead of just the portion of the barrier that they were besieging collapsing, the entire barrier collapsed, leaving the Hikawa Jinja open to attack.

The Mage in hiding faced a quandary. On the one hand, their enemies laid defenseless before them. It would be simple to just swarm in and completely destroy the remaining humans.

But, on the other hand, Jadeite's orders were clear; they were here as a decoy army. They were to watch for the one human that wielded Lunar magic and report to him the identity of the human in question. He had specifically told them that they were to retreat once the Lunar magic-wielding human was identified. They were here for that reason and that reason only. Conquest was not an option.

Despite the fact that Jadeite's order prohibited them from taking advantage of this rare opportunity, the very fact that the barrier had collapsed entirely was something that had to be reported immediately. Besides, if Jadeite happened to change his mind and rescind his order against invasion...

The Mage brought out one of the Scouts that it brought with it and gave the small creature the message. With a chitter, the Scout shot off in the direction of the Imperial Palace.

The message was sent. All that was left was to watch and wait.

* * *

Hikawa Jinja Proper, Hikawa Jinja, Tokyo, Japan.  
August 7, 1992. 8:07 A.M.

"AAAAAAAH!" several priests and miko screamed in pain as the entire barrier collapsed.

"Tsuda-sensei!" Grandpa Hino called out as loudly as he could, despite the fact that he was fighting just to remain conscious. "Tsuda-sensei!"

A woman burst into the room and brought both hands to her mouth in shock. "Hino-sama! What happened?"

"Gather all the medical staff! Contact the other shrines, temples, and churches! We must revive as many people as possible! The barrier around Hikawa Jinja has collapsed!"

"Ah! Um, uh, r-right away!" Tsuda panicked before she rushed out of the sacred fire room, screaming for the rest of the medical staff to report to her on the double.

"Hurry...," Grandpa moaned as his consciousness began to fade. "Please... hurry..."

* * *

Infirmary - Rei's Room, Hikawa Jinja, Tokyo, Japan.  
August 7, 1992. 8:07 A.M.

Rei had just gotten back into her bed when she suddenly felt faint. Ami, noticing Rei's eyes suddenly widen as she stared out at nothing, gripped Rei's shoulder and shook her gently.

"Wha...?" she said as she snapped out of it and looked over at Ami. "Ami-chan! I felt it! The barrier... it just collapsed!"

Ami's head jerked back in complete shock as her other hand slowly went up to her mouth. Her eyes sought out Rei's out of fear and worry.

"I know how you feel," she murmured breathlessly. "I'm worried about Grandpa. It was painful when I felt the barrier tear, but I was concentrating on keeping it up. I can only imagine the backlash they must've felt when the whole thing collapsed." She turned to Ami and grasped her arms desperately. "Ami-chan, I need you to do something for me."

The mute girl nodded, seeing the urgency in her friend's eyes.

"I need you to go see if Grandpa's all right," she entreated. "I'm afraid that the backlash could've hurt him really bad. He's not as strong as he used to be and..."

As Rei trailed off worriedly, Ami grasped her friend's hands in hers and squeezed them reassuringly.

"Thanks, Ami-chan," Rei said gratefully as she swallowed back tears that were threatening to well up.

Ami nodded as she stood up and hurried to the door. Before she left, she gave Rei a reassuring nod and grin, then shut the door behind her.

"Grandpa...," Rei murmured worriedly as she laid back down and stared at the ceiling.

* * *

Lower Grounds - Sendai Hill, Hikawa Jinja, Tokyo, Japan.  
August 7, 1992. 8:07 A.M.

Ryoku was issuing formation orders for the defenders when a chill ran down his spine. Pausing to shiver for a moment, he finished issuing orders and turned to look for Atsuko, who was receiving her regular report from Emi. Before he could take one step, he realized what had caused him to feel that chill a few moments ago.

"No...," he breathed as his eyes widened fearfully. "Please, no..." At once, he took off running, searching desperately for Atsuko. "Mizuno-hakase!"

The young Blade rushed past all the people staring at him in confusion as he tore past, bellowing at the top of his lungs. A few people he had to push past in his urgency, but at the moment, the situation at hand was everything. There was no time to waste.

"Mizuno-hakase!" Ryoku shouted as he spotted the doctor speaking with Emi at the base of the stone steps leading to the Hikawa Jinja Proper. "We've got an emergency on our hands!"

"What happened?" Atsuko asked as she spun toward him, hearing the desperate urgency in his voice.

"The barrier!" he blurted out, completely flustered. "It's gone!"

"What?" she exclaimed, one hand going to her mouth in complete shock. Beside her, Emi gasped as both of her hands went to her mouth as well.

"I felt it disappear a little while ago," he told her as he slowly regained his composure. "It wasn't like last time, where only a small portion collapsed. The whole thing is gone! I can't feel a trace of it anywhere!"

Atsuko whirled toward Emi. "Quickly, go tell Sakaki-sensei to send whatever doctors and nurses we can spare at the moment to check all the shrines, temples, churches and other religious buildings for any that need medical attention. There will more than likely be a lot of people unconscious and a few of them experiencing mental shock."

"Right," Emi acknowledged as she started to depart.

"Please hurry," Ryoku added. "We need to revive as many of them as possible. Our defenses are greatly crippled until they can bring the barrier back up."

"Understood," Emi said and ran up the stone steps.

"We need an emergency change of plans," Ryoku said quickly. "How many teams of field medics do you have at the ready?"

"Three are already en route to the battlefield," Atsuko reported. "We have fifteen more that are equipped and ready to go, and I can call up the stretcher bearers on a moment's notice."

"Dispatch the remaining field medics and prepare to call up the stretcher bearers. They'll be needed soon.

"I'm going to take all the defenders that are currently armed and depart for the battlefield," Ryoku continued as he checked the blade at his side and shifted the rifle slung around his shoulder. "We can't wait for the rest of them to arm up anymore. Anyone left behind will make up the guard unit for Sendai Hill. Since this army isn't as big as the first one, what we leave behind should suffice. Mizuno-hakase, I will leave command of the remaining unit with you."

"Roger," Atsuko replied as she gave him a quick salute. "Take care out there."

Ryoku quickly returned her salute. "Thank you," he replied with a nod. "We'll do our best." With that, he took off for where the gathered defenders were waiting for orders to depart.

"Everyone, listen!" he bellowed, getting everyone's attention. "There has been an emergency change of plans. We need to depart for the Outer Grounds immediately." He then pointed to the person closest to him. "You. I need you to go to the Armory and tell everyone who doesn't have a weapon yet that they will remain behind as a part of the Sendai Hill defense unit. Everyone that does have a weapon is to report here at once.

"Make note of who has a weapon and who does not," he added. "Make sure that you are the last one to return because we will depart once you return. Hurry. We don't have any time to waste." With that, the young man he had singled out gave a quick salute and hurried toward the Armory without another word.

"Kino-sama, what's going on?" one of the younger men asked inquisitively. "What happened?"

Ryoku turned toward the young man and gave him an inscrutable look. "The worst thing that could ever happen has happened," he replied simply as he turned away and stared out toward where the barrier formerly stood.

'I have a very bad feeling about this...,' he thought as his eyes narrowed broodingly.

* * *

Author's Note: The second battle for the Hikawa Jinja is underway! With three Sailor Senshi, the smaller Youma horde shouldn't be such a problem, but since this army is here for reconnaissance what will happen when Jadeite learns that the barrier has completely collapsed? Also, what about the people who maintain the barrier? After being stretched past the breaking point, will they be able to raise the barrier again before Jadeite is able to take advantage of the break in their defenses? Not only that, but what will happen when Jadeite learns that remnants of the Moon Kingdom have reappeared after several millennia? The next chapter will resolve the second battle for the Hikawa Jinja, as well as bring to light several other questions that have yet to be answered. Which questions are those? Find out next chapter.

Disclaimer: All original materials belong to their respective owners. Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi and a bunch of big companies. No copyright infringement is intended.

Questions? Comments? Anything?  
Email: jasonulloa (at) hotmail (dot) com

Copyright© 2004, 2007 Jason C. Ulloa  
All Rights Reserved.


	13. Chapter 12

The Brooch  
By Jason C. Ulloa

Chapter 12

Hikawa Jinja Proper, Hikawa Jinja, Tokyo, Japan.  
August 7, 1992. 8:08 A.M.

Ami burst through the door to the main building of the Hikawa Jinja and ran down the hall. The empty sounds of the silent jinja were very unsettling, especially considering what Rei had told her only minutes before - that the barrier had collapsed entirely. The implications of that chilled her terribly as she thundered down the hall, the echoing sounds of her footsteps her only accompaniment as she raced toward the room where she knew the priests and miko would be.

As she neared the room where the sacred fire burned, a woman quickly stepped out of the room and jerked back in an attempt to not accidentally run into her. "Ami-chan!" the woman exclaimed, recognizing her instantly.

Ami came to an abrupt halt and pointed urgently toward the room Tsuda-sensei had just exited.

She shook her head sadly. "Almost every priest or miko inside is either unconscious or is on the verge of unconsciousness. Almost half of the elderly priests and miko have died from extreme mental shock."

The mute girl raised a hand to her mouth in worry. Almost half. Could Rei's grandfather...?

Ami took a step toward the door, only to have Tsuda-sensei place a restraining hand on her shoulder. "Ami-chan, I can't let you in there right now," she said apologetically. "We're trying to revive as many of them as possible as quickly as possible. It's the only hope we have of bringing back the barrier, despite the fact that most of them will be too weak to sustain the barrier for very long. I can't have you getting in the way."

She shook her head rapidly and gave Tsuda-sensei a pleading look as she held up a single finger. She only needed a moment to see if Rei's grandfather was all right. She needed to know. Rei needed to know. Her grandfather was the only family she had left. If he died, Rei would take it very badly. The last thing she wanted was to lose one of her best friends to grief and anger.

"Ami-chan, I...," Tsuda began, but relented under Ami's pleading stare. "One minute," she sighed. "However, if you get in anyone's way, out you go. Do you understand?" Ami nodded vigorously. "All right, then."

The moment the doctor stepped out of the way, Ami quickly darted inside and started visually scanning the room. There were many people strewn about; some leaning brokenly against the wall, while others lay prone on the floor or draped across another unconscious person. There were many, many unmoving bodies, however, here and there a few people stirred, struggling to remain awake despite their waning consciousness. A group of elderly priests and miko were lying in a far corner, organized in straight lines in a neat contrast to the others. From the way they were lying on the floor and the stillness of their bodies, she knew that these had to be the elder priests and miko that had passed on when the barrier fell. From the tortured looks on a few of their faces, she could tell that the experience had been a painful one. Tearing her eyes away from the sight, she hurriedly continued on, searching for Rei's grandfather.

"A-Ami... -chan...?"

Ami whirled in the direction of the weak moan and stared, completely aghast. Grandpa Hino was always very lively and energetic for his age, especially whenever young girls like herself were around. The elderly man's visage was now more enervated and wizened than she could ever remember seeing in his face. The sprightly youth that was usually ever-present in his eyes had paled as he winced while trying to push himself up to his knees. Instantly, Ami was at his side, her hands on his shoulders as she shook her head and tried to gently get him to lie back down. She waved frantically to one of the physicians, trying to get his attention.

"Ami-chan...," Grandpa moaned again, painfully. "Tell... tell Rei that... that I'm all right." He forced himself to smile despite the pain and exhaustion. "It'll take more than that... to kill me..."

"Hino-sama," the physician said as he hurried to his side, "please don't try to force yourself. You need to rest." He looked over to Ami and put a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry; we won't let him die. Leave him to us."

Ami wiped a tear that had been forming at the corner of her eye and nodded as she slowly stood up. Before she turned to leave she gave Grandpa Hino a warm smile and gently kissed his cheek. 'Please get better, Grandpa,' she pleaded mentally as she left the room, waving goodbye over her shoulder as she went.

'That's one less worry,' Ami thought as she hurried back to the infirmary. 'But how long will it take to reestablish the barrier? And what about Ryo-kun? I hope he's all right...'

* * *

Outer Grounds, Hikawa Jinja, Tokyo, Japan.  
August 7, 1992. 8:08 A.M.

"Fall back!" Mamoru ordered as Konno flung his last grenade. "Try to use whatever cover you can if you think you've got a clear shot, but don't try to take them on one-on-one yet! There's still too many of 'em!"

"Wait!" Venus shouted suddenly. "Saturn, how long do you think you can hold a Silence Wall?"

"A what?" Yamada exclaimed impatiently.

"Um... about five or six minutes, I think," Saturn figured uncertainly.

"Look, those Youma'll be on us in about ten minutes! Can we just-"

"If you've got a plan, make it quick," he said urgently, cutting Yamada off just as the last grenade exploded.

"Listen, Saturn and I will stay here and try to get those Mages," she explained quickly. "Saturn has a defensive move that'll protect us just like a miniature barrier. They'll probably be careless since the barrier's down."

"That's crazy!" Sanzou said concernedly. "Even if you pick off those Mages-" He cut off as Venus held up a single finger.

"Trust us," she said with a confident wink.

Mamoru exchanged a quick glance with her and nodded understandingly. "You heard her!" he said as he gestured with his rifle. "Now let's move! The Youma'll be on us any minute!" With that, the Blades quickly withdrew, leaving Venus and Saturn by themselves as the Youma crested the destruction caused by the volley of explosives thrown by the Blades.

"Ready, Saturn?" Venus asked as she unflinchingly watched the Youma horde approach.

"I'll do my best," Saturn stated grimly as she tightened her grip on her Silence Glaive.

"I wouldn't ask for anything less," she replied as she started to draw the rune for her Crescent Beam. "There! I see one of 'em! Crescent beam!"

The bolt of energy tore through the air over the heads of several sentries and Hunters before it slammed into the head of one of the Mages before it could erect a shield. The Mage was blown off its feet and hit the ground hard. Already, one of the other Mages was gathering energy to revive its comrade.

"What's that Mage doing?" Saturn asked, puzzled by the strange glowing of the newly visible Mage Youma.

"I think it's trying to heal that other Mage!" Venus exclaimed and readied another attack.

"Silence Glaive Surprise!" Saturn shouted, firing off her attack first. The shockwave ripped across the ground as it traveled, taking out a few smaller sentries in its path. The attack slammed into the second Youma moments before its dark healing energies could settle onto the first Youma. The second Youma reflexively tried to recall its spent energies in a frantic attempt to heal itself, but the damage was too great. Another Mage fell beside the first one.

"Look out!" Venus warned as the Youma horde hurdled the last broken and toppled building that laid between them and the first wave.

"Silence Wall!" Saturn yelled frantically, erecting the dome just seconds before the first arrows, shots, and other projectiles could reach them. A heartbeat later, the first swords, axes, whips, claws, and other weapons began to slam against the shield.

"Ungh!" Saturn winced as the horde pressed against the dome, crawling over each other in their eagerness to kill.

"Saturn!" Venus rushed to the younger Senshi's side. "Are you all right?"

"I don't think I can hold this shield as long as I thought," she said through gritted teeth. "They're too many of them..."

"Try to hold on a little longer," Venus encouraged as she sought out the last Mage. "There! Crescent beam!"

"I'm losing my hold of the shield!" Saturn gasped.

Venus quickly turned away from waiting to see if the attack struck the Mage and quickly started searching for a way out. There were Youma surrounding them by the hundreds. If the Silence Wall fell, Sailor Senshi or not, they would certainly die. Fear spurred her frenzied search as she looked everywhere for a possible way out.

"I... can't... hold it... anymore...!" Saturn grunted as the Silence Wall began to flicker out of existence.

"Shit!" Venus exclaimed as she grabbed the faltering Senshi as she began to collapse and, without thinking, leapt straight into the air as high as she could just before the first of the Youma could lunge forward and grab them.

'Oh, shit,' Venus mentally cursed in near-hysterical fear as her aerial ascent began to slow. 'Oh, shit. Oh, shit. Oh-shit-oh-shit-oh-shit-oh-shit-oh-shit-oh-shit-oh-shit-"

Her frightened mantra cut off as her eyes fell upon a building where the steel framework was bent and exposed after the top half of the building snapped off from what might have been a powerful blast of either negative energy or man-made explosives, possibly from a battle years in the past. Either way, her eyes quickly fastened onto a single steel girder that had been somewhat bent into an upside-down hook. Once again, her body seemed to move on its own as the hand that wasn't holding Saturn began to draw a rune.

"Venus love-me chain!" she shouted as she flung her attack toward the steel girder. The end of the chain wrapped around it in a manner similar to the whips that the Whip Hunters used, even though she knew her chain was made of energy, rather than solid matter. Still, the chain held just as tightly as a solid whip might have and as the chain went taut, she felt herself swinging toward the building over the heads of the awaiting Youma horde.

"Yaaaaa!" Venus screamed, half in utter relief at not being dead and half in jubilant excitement at having cheated certain death. The scream continued until she crash landed on the ruined floor of what had been an office building decades in the past. Dried and decayed carpet fibers fell apart as she slid to a halt, twisting enough before landing so that Saturn wasn't underneath her.

"Minako-chan, are we dead yet?" Saturn asked weakly amidst the furious and frustrated growls and bellows of the Youma horde outside.

"Not yet, Hotaru-chan," Venus replied as she breathed heavily, trying to catch her breath. "How are you feeling?"

"Not too good," she replied. "I don't think I have much fighting strength left."

"You did well out there, Hotaru-chan," Venus said encouragingly. "Very well for our first battle. I'm very proud of you." She quickly stood up and brushed herself off. "Can you stand?"

"Yes," she said as she slowly pushed herself to her feet. "I think I'll be all right with some rest."

"I don't think they'll let us rest anytime soon," Venus muttered as she brushed herself off and stepped toward the hole they had fallen through. "We'd better try to join up with the Blades soon. "I don't know if that last shot took out the Mage or not. We'd better be careful; especially if that Mage heals the first two Mages." She turned to Saturn. "Ready to go?"

"I think I can manage a little," she said uneasily as she leaned against her Silence Glaive.

"All right, but let me know if you can't keep up, okay?" she replied and leaped across the chasm of waiting Youma over to the next building across, followed a moment later by Saturn. The pair quickly made their way across the rooftops, heading in the direction the Blades had retreated.

* * *

Outer Grounds, Hikawa Jinja, Tokyo, Japan.  
August 7, 1992. 8:13 A.M.

Sailor Moon hurtled across the desolate landscape faster than humanly possible, but it still felt like she was dragging her feet. If she could will herself to go faster, she would already be easily breaking the speed of sound thrice over, but willpower could only do so much.

There had been explosions up ahead. It was just like last time; the Youma had advanced on the Blades and the Blades responded by unloading whatever munitions they could before the horde closed the gap between them. She didn't have much time left before blades would be drawn.

As she drew closer, she could just make out the violet glow of what had to be an energy shield. The Mages' energy shields were all dark green, bordering on black, so this had to have come from one of her Senshi. Were they in trouble? Where were the Blades? Did they retreat already?

Her apprehension doubled as she watched the violet dome begin to flicker, then collapse. Her heart almost stopped when the dome vanished, but seeing Venus leap into the air with Saturn in her arms gave her a small measure of relief, seeing that the Youma hadn't killed them yet.

While her Senshi ascended heavenward, she tore off the tiara from her head without slowing her stride. "Moon tiara action!" she shouted as her tiara glowed and formed into a discus before she flung it from her hand toward the closest cluster of Youma. A quarter of the gathered Youma turned toward the new arrival after a dozen sentries and Hunters collapsed, having had a glowing discus punch through their bodies like a cannonball through wet rice paper. As hoped, some of the Youma broke away from pursuing the two other Senshi, however, it wasn't enough. There were still too many waiting for them on the ground below.

As the tiara made its return arc, she watched as Venus snapped her Love-me Chain toward the nearest ruined building. It almost seemed like a desperate maneuver until she noticed that the chain had wrapped around a steel girder that protruded from the building, much like a whip. A moment later, Venus had swung inside the building, taking herself and Saturn out of harm's way.

"Hey!" Sailor Moon shouted, briefly relieved that her friends had managed to escape death. "Over here!" she added as she quickly ducked down an alleyway, hoping to draw enough attention to persuade the Youma to start following her. Hopefully, that would give those two enough time to rally themselves and rejoin the fight.

The alley was, fortunately enough, not a dead end. As she darted though to the other side, droves of Youma gave chase amidst the growling and roaring of those that remained behind, searching for Venus and Saturn. The Youma were much closer than she had originally thought; she wouldn't be able to summon her wand or scepter without getting overrun in the process. She needed to find the Blades. They could provide her the cover she needed.

Overhead, she spotted both Venus and Saturn retreating by rooftop. With a quick, powerful leap, she jumped up to the rooftops, as well. "Venus! Saturn!"

"Sailor Moon!" the two Senshi exclaimed in surprise as they changed direction to meet up with their leader.

"I thought you weren't going to be fighting with us," Venus said as soon as they caught up with her. "What made you change your mind?"

"It's a long story," Sailor Moon replied with a slight grimace. "Let's just say that Usagi was kind enough to let me borrow her body for a while."

Both Senshi blinked for a moment. "So, you're Serenity now?" Venus asked.

"For now," she replied simply. "At any rate, we need to catch up with the Blades. Do you know where they went?"

"I believe they retreated to the northeast, but I kinda lost track of them when we split up," Venus explained. "I don't think they're too far ahead."

"Over there!" Saturn said, pointing down below. "I think I see Mamoru-san over there."

Both Sailor Moon and Venus glanced over to where Saturn pointed. "Ah, I know what's going on," Sailor Moon said with a knowing grin. "Looks like we've drawn the Youma into another Shishu ambush." True to her word, the moment the three Sailor Senshi passed the spot where they had spotted Mamoru, the Blades began to open fire on the pursuing Youma.

"Everyone, let's help them out," she suggested as she began to concentrate her energy on summoning her scepter.

"Right!" Venus said as she started drawing an attack rune.

"I'll do my best!" Saturn added as she did the same.

"Venus love-me chain!"

"Silence glaive surprise!"

The two attacks surged forth, striking down Youma right and left. Another volley of magical attacks was thrown at the advancing horde, but this time, they were stopped short as they struck against a glowing wall of dark green energy.

"It's that damn Mage again!" Venus growled as drew her Crescent Beam rune again. Once again, the beam of energy struck against the Mage's energy shield with no visible effect. Bullets from the Blades' rifles occasionally ricocheted off the shield, sometimes hitting a decrepit building, sometimes another Youma. "Dammit! Why won't that stupid thing die?"

"Leave him to me," Sailor Moon said as her scepter faded into existence in her hands. "Just warn the Blades that I'm about to jump into their line of fire."

"Huh?" Venus said as Sailor Moon started gathering power into the scepter. "Uh, um... Hey, guys!" she shouted to the Blades down below. "Hold your fire! Sailor Moon says that she's going to be coming down there in a minute!"

"What?" Yamada exclaimed from his spot behind an old rusted auto from the late '50s, overturned and completely wrecked. "What does she think she's doing now?"

"Blades, hold your fire!" Mamoru ordered.

No sooner did Mamoru give the order, than Sailor Moon leaped off of the roof and landed in the middle of the street below, her scepter held at the ready. "Tell your master that he'll soon be joining you... in Hell!" she snarled as she raised her scepter overhead. "I'm the Sailor Warrior fighting for justice and vengeance, Sailor Moon! On behalf of my dead kingdom, I'll destroy you!" A rush of light energy surged into the miniature crown on the top of the scepter. "Moon princess halation!" she shouted as she waved the scepter in front of her, ending with it pointing at the advancing horde. A stream of light emanated from the scepter in a tight concentrated beam as it slammed through the wave of Youma with a force equivalent to that of heavy artillery fired at point blank range. A large swath of Youma burned away in the pure light of the attack before it struck the Mage's energy shield. The shield held for a few moments before it, too, burned away, along with the third Mage.

* * *

There! There it was!

The Youma Mage grabbed one of its Scout Youma by the head and forced it to stare in the direction that the blast of Lunar magic had originated from. With a few muttered words, the Scout was ordered to get a visual of the individual responsible for releasing such powerful magic and relay the image back. The Mage released the Scout and, with a chitter, it rapidly scurried off. Within seconds, the Scout would return with the information needed.

A moment later, the Scout zipped back and crouched on its hind legs before the waiting Mage. With a grunt and a wave of a hand, the Mage drew the image from the Scout's mind and conjured the image into the air before it.

A still image of Sailor Moon with scepter in hand flickered before the astonished Mage. This was the dire threat to his master? This... girl? This... HUMAN girl? Still, this mere slip of a girl commanded powerful Lunar magic, so she was certainly more of a credible threat than her outward appearances would convey.

With another wave of the hand, the image dispersed. The Mage muttered some instructions to the Scout, but paused for a moment before dispatching it. There were two other magical signatures out there that were similar to the signature given by the girl's Lunar magic, however, there was a distinct difference between the three. Jadeite would want to know about them as well.

A few more muttered words, along with samples of the two unknown magical signatures, and the Scout rocketed off back toward the Imperial Palace. The mission was accomplished. All that was left was to recall what sentries and Hunters remained and retreat back to base. It was a pity that they couldn't finish off the humans while the barrier was down, but Jadeite's orders were absolute.

* * *

Sailor Moon breathed hard as Venus and Saturn quickly leaped down beside her, ready to protect their leader as she recovered her energy for another shot. Behind them, the Blades held their rifles at the ready, watching for any sign of a second wave. Oddly enough, most of the Youma were uncharacteristically holding back, as if waiting for something.

A bolt of black lightning, darker than a starless night sky, crackled in the air in the far distance.

"What?" Venus exclaimed. "Don't tell me they've got a FOURTH Mage out there! The last three were bad enough! I don't wanna deal with ANOTHER one!"

"Wait a minute," Mamoru said as he slowly stepped out from his protective cover.

"Are those Youma doing what I think they're doing?" Aida added as he poked his head out as well.

"They're... retreating?" Takei said, confounded as he and his fellow Blades watched the remaining sentries and Hunters pull back and start a full retreat.

"Bah!" Yamada spat. "Good riddance!"

"In all my years as a Blade, I've never seen anything like this," Sanzou murmured, utterly confused. "Youma NEVER retreat. Especially with the barrier down like this." He frowned concernedly. "Something's up."

"I think you're right," Mamoru agreed darkly. "Jadeite's planning something. I'm sure of it." He then turned to the three Sailor Senshi standing before him. "Once again, we are in your debt, ladies."

"Aw, don't mention it," Venus said amicably. "We're just glad we could help."

"Yeah, we're really grateful," Todoki said as he and the rest of the Blades came out from behind their cover. "Aren't we, Yamada?"

"Don't get cheeky, Recruit," Yamada replied gruffly. "Anyway, yeah, I guess you three came in handy, after all. Thanks."

"Wow," Konno said as he slapped Yamada on the shoulder jovially. "Yamada actually being nice. I guess today's just one impossibility after another, isn't it?"

"Stuff it up your ass, Konno," he grunted as he shrugged off his hand.

"Anyway," Todoki continued, "do you mind if I ask you a question, Sailor Moon?"

"Hmm?" Sailor Moon blinked. "Uh, sure. What is it?"

"Chiba says that there are at least two other Sailor... Senshi?" he glanced over at Mamoru, who nodded. "Anyway, I'm just curious as to how many Sailor Senshi make up your team."

"Well, we have three right now; myself, Sailor Venus," she gestured toward Venus, who gave a quick wink and a smile, "and Sailor Saturn," she finished as she gestured over to Saturn, who was staring down at the ground and blushing slightly at the attention. "As for the two that aren't here - Sailor Mercury and Sailor Mars - we hope to be able to bring them up to speed soon so that they would be able to help us in the future. We're still looking for the rest of our team - Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, and Sailor Pluto. I have a feeling they're somewhere nearby; I just haven't found them yet."

Oda counted on his fingers quickly. "So, there are nine of you altogether?"

"Yes," Sailor Moon nodded, but stopped as a thought crossed her mind. 'But why does that number feel wrong? I've accounted for everyone, but... it still feels wrong somehow.'

"Hey!" a distant voice called out.

"You're late, Kino!" Yamada chided as the young Blade ran up to the group. "What took you so damn long? We've already taken care of it already."

"What?" Ryoku exclaimed as he looked to Mamoru, who merely shrugged apologetically. "Hmph. Well, don't I feel like an idiot, then?"

"You shouldn't feel too bad, Kino," Konno said as he jerked a thumb toward the border. "If the Youma hadn't retreated, you would've been right on time for the end of the battle."

"The Youma did... what?" Ryoku inquired in disbelief.

"Yeah, I wouldn't've believed it myself if I hadn't seen it," he agreed, shaking his head.

"I don't like what this could possibly mean...," the youngest Blade murmured broodingly.

"What do you mean, Ryoku-san?" Sailor Moon asked curiously.

"Jadeite's got Youma coming out the ears," he explained as he gazed at everyone present. "Even if we wiped out just as many as we had in the last battle, he's still got more and I'm sure he could make more Youma as well. So, there's no point in conserving Youma that he could easily replace. Besides, if he let all those Youma fight until they were destroyed, they would certainly take a good number of humans down with them."

"What are you getting at, Kino?" Sanzou asked, his tone sounding slightly troubled.

"What I'm getting at is that I think this attack wasn't a follow up to the previous invasion attempt," he concluded.

"So, you think they were here for something in particular?" Mamoru asked.

He nodded grimly. "When did they retreat?"

"I think it was right after I blew away a good number of them with my scepter," Sailor Moon supplied.

"Who called the retreat?"

"What difference does that make?" Yamada asked irritably. "They retreated. Isn't that enough?"

Ryoku ignored him and looked to Sailor Moon. "A Mage that we previously didn't know was there cast a bolt of negative energy into the air, signaling the retreat," she replied.

"This sounds very bad...," Ryoku murmured again.

"What is it, Ryoku-sama?" Venus asked, growing anxious at his behavior.

"'If you wish to defeat your enemy, first you must know your enemy,'" he quoted soberly.

"Jadeite's trying to learn about Sailor Moon?" Sanzou surmised.

"His invasion force was wiped out," Mamoru stated. "Of course, Jadeite would want to find out why." He glanced in the direction of the Imperial Palace. "Since they retreated, they probably got what they wanted."

"Well, even if Jadeite learns of Sailor Moon's existence, that doesn't necessary mean it's a bad thing, right?" Saturn figured. "Maybe once he finds out that someone as powerful as Sailor Moon is protecting this place, perhaps he won't waste Youma trying to destroy it."

Ryoku turned to regard the young Sailor Senshi. "One can only hope, Saturn," he sighed solemnly. "One can only hope."

"Kino, what was the situation like when you left?" Mamoru inquired. "How are the priests and miko faring?"

The young Blade grimaced. "Not too good," he reported. "Most of them have been rendered unconscious from the backlash of the barrier's collapse. A lot of the elderly priests and miko have died from the shock. Before I departed, Mizuno-hakase was coordinating a revival effort with the physicians stationed at the jinja."

There was a lot of murmuring amongst the Recruit Blades. Konno looked pale, while Yamada merely grimaced and Sanzou looked distressed.

Mamoru closed his eyes as he sighed wearily. "ETR for the barrier?"

"Not good," he replied closing his eyes as he dropped his head dismally. "Mizuno-hakase is estimating between 1-2 days before the barrier can even be erected again, and it would only be around 25 strength at the most. Possibly a week to a week and a half before the barrier would envelope the Lower Grounds, but it would take at least three weeks - maybe a month - before the barrier can be close to 100 restored." He paused long enough to raise his head and open his eyes for emphasis. "And this would only be if we rushed it."

"We may have to," Mamoru said grimly. "We don't have the strength to take on battles like this repeatedly without getting some rest. Even with the aid of the Sailor Senshi, we need the barrier to slow them down long enough for us to respond effectively, before the can reach the Lower Grounds. We can't have everyone take shelter in the jinja for a prolonged period of time; we'd run out of provisions too fast."

"Jadeite wouldn't need to press his advantage," Sanzou grumbled. "Just the very threat of another invasion would be enough to hold us until he's ready to finish us off, personally. Just like at the Meiji Jinja."

"Somehow...," Ryoku said as he glanced in the direction of the Imperial Palace. "Somehow, I think Jadeite won't try to press his luck."

"What do you mean?" Oda asked, confused. "He's got us where he wants us! We're sitting ducks without our barrier!"

"True, and normally, you'd be right," he agreed. "However, the situation has changed. We now have allies that can destroy whole groups of Youma easily. From what we've seen of Jadeite's tactics, he's not the type to waste Youma needlessly.

"I'd wager he'd try to develop stronger Youma to handle the Sailor Senshi," he concluded. "That's when he'll attack. Until then, we might be able to enjoy a short, gravely-needed respite."

"I still think it'd be a good idea to post guards near the Lower/Outer Grounds border to watch for any possible invasion, just to be safe," Sanzou suggested.

"Agreed," Mamoru nodded and turned to Ryoku. "Your defender units are nearby, I assume?"

"I gave them a standby order when I noticed that the sounds of fighting had ceased," he explained. "They're about 250 meters back, waiting for my return."

"Gather a hundred and fifty volunteers from your ranks and have them report to me," Mamoru ordered. "Send a few more men back to the Armory and have them retrieve fifty flare guns."

"Roger," Ryoku said and jogged off to carry out the order.

"Only fifty flare guns?" Venus asked.

"Ryoku's hundred and fifty volunteers are going to make up three shifts of watchguards," Mamoru explained. "That's why I need only fifty; the guards can pass down the gun from shift to shift."

"Oh," she nodded understandingly.

"Sanzou, I want you, Todoki, and Aida to remain here to assist with the watchguard assignments," he ordered. "The rest of you can return to the jinja and rest up. Remember to be alert in case an emergency arises. Konno, please relay my orders to Kino and tell him that he may dismiss his troops except for his hundred and fifty volunteers."

"Oh, I could do that for you," Venus quickly interjected.

Both Mamoru and Konno blinked in confusion for a moment. "Uh, that's fine with me," Konno replied uncertainly. "Chiba?"

Mamoru merely shrugged. "I don't see why not. Never mind, Konno." With that, he faced the rest of his men. "Blades, dismissed."

As most of the Blades started back, Venus turned to Sailor Moon and Saturn. "Sailor Moon, could you take Saturn back to the jinja for me?" she requested.

"You don't want us to wait for you?" Sailor Moon asked.

She shook her head as she smiled softly. "That's all right. Besides, I need to speak with Ryoku-sama privately for a moment."

Sailor Moon regarded Venus for a moment, then faintly smirked. "I understand. Take your time. We'll be waiting for you when you return."

"Thank you," she said as she turned and headed off in the same direction that Ryoku had left.

Sailor Moon quietly chuckled to herself when Venus was out of sight. "The more things change... I guess," she said with a hint of amusement in her voice.

"Did you say something, Sailor Moon?" Saturn asked as she gave her a curious look.

"Don't mind me, Saturn," she replied with a smile. "Just reminiscing."

"Oh."

"Well, shall we go?" she suggested. "Our friends are waiting for us."

* * *

Slave Quarters - Former Imperial Palace, Tokyo, Japan.  
August 7, 1992. 8:15 A.M.

Michiru's eyes slowly came back into focus as she laid on the bed, staring at the ceiling above her. Beside her, Haruka was fast asleep, snoring lightly despite her vehement claims that she did not snore when she slept.

From what she could recall of the previous night before Jadeite's usual compulsion robbed her of her senses, Haruka had come to bed very late, having been forced to work the fields for most of the day. The poor woman was exhausted.

Pushing off the blankets, she discovered that Haruka hadn't even the energy to do more than lay her down and cover her with a blanket. Not that she could've done anything to help her, as she was still under compulsion. During compulsion, her body was not hers to control; even something as simple as putting on a robe was beyond her unless Jadeite ordered her to put one on.

Quietly, as most of the other slaves were also asleep - Haruka wasn't the only one working the fields last night - she opened the wooden chest at the foot of her bed and pulled out some undergarments and a robe and put them on. Once dressed, Michiru quietly slipped out of the Slave Quarters.

Normally, staying in bed, waiting for someone to wake up so that they would have someone to talk to would've been what other slaves would've done. However, due to her status as Jadeite's favored companion, most of her fellow slaves would have nothing to do with her. Haruka was her only companion, a stalwart and loyal friend whom, without her company and support, she would likely have gone completely mad with grief. As such, until she had slept and recovered from her exhaustion, she would have to find some way of alleviating her boredom.

The slaves that took care of the maintenance of the palace were out and about, leaving the hallway uncharacteristically empty despite the fact that it wasn't early morning anymore. A couple of the shattered windows near the main entrance had been removed, signifying that they had been around earlier. It was a surprise that the windows were gone, seeing that Jadeite didn't care about repairing the palace in the slightest. He seemed to prefer the sense of decay and disrepair that pervaded these gloomy environs. It wasn't that surprising, however, they were additionally surprised that he hadn't prevented them from trying to repair their living situation, either. They simply figured that he didn't care either way and left it at that.

The sound of someone speaking caught her attention as she neared the main entrance. Her footsteps stopped once she realized it was Jadeite's voice. Not wanting to see her master so soon after having been used by him, she turned around and started going the other way.

"How long ago did the barrier collapse?"

Michiru froze stiff. Barrier collapse? Quickly, she tried to recall how many Shishu outposts remained after the one near Lake Okutama was captured. There hadn't been many, as Lake Okutama had been as fiercely defended as the Hikawa Jinja had been when the Meiji Jinja fell. Perhaps not as well, since there was no Shishu headquarters annex like there was at Hikawa Jinja, but the spirit was there. The reason being that they didn't want Jadeite to find Ogouchi Dam, which held Japan's only working hydroelectric power plant. Once that was destroyed, their technological level would be thrown back to before the discovery of electricity. Maybe even worse, as they had grown quite dependent on what technology they did have, and losing that would cripple them irreversibly. That was the reason why most of them, herself and Haruka included, had surrendered themselves as slaves once the barrier had been destroyed. Anything to draw attention away from Ogouchi Dam. They were quite fortunate that their ploy had succeeded, but if Hikawa Jinja had lost its barrier...

"What took you so long, then?" Jadeite snapped again, breaking Michiru from her rumination. Unconsciously, Michiru drew closer, straining to hear whatever it was Jadeite was listening to. "I don't care what you saw!" he snapped again amidst what sounded like frenzied chittering. "You should've reported immediately to me! You wasted valuable time that I could've used to- Forget it!" he spat. "It you hadn't given me such good news, you would've been so much dust by now. Remember that for next time."

By this time, Michiru had crept close enough to the entrance to peek out from behind the open doors to see Jadeite conversing with one of those ferret-like Scout Youma. Jadeite had raised a hand, summoning a black portal into existence in the air in front of him. He was just about to step through it when another Scout Youma shot across the palace grounds and skidded to a stop before Jadeite, chittering wildly.

"What now?" he demanded as he lowered his foot, which had been lifted in mid-step. More wild chitterings followed, causing Jadeite's eyes to narrow to slits as he frowned. "Show me," he demanded imperiously, causing the Scout to cease its chittering and sit up on its hind legs. Jadeite then waved a hand toward the Youma, calling into existence an image of a young blonde girl with her hair in twin odango and ponytails, wearing what appeared to be some sort of sailor-suit and skirt, holding what looked like some kind of scepter in one hand.

Michiru had to cover her mouth with both hands in order to stifle a gasp. Although it was slight, the figure in that projection struck a chord of familiarity. There was a sense of power that seemed to emanate from that girl, even though it was just a projection. For some reason, just looking at her gave her a small feeling of hope...

"So, this is her?" he said in a low growl. "This is the one that uses Lunar magic?" More chittering. This time, Jadeite's frown darkened, turning into a deep scowl. "Show them to me."

This time, Jadeite seemed to stare at something in the air that she couldn't see. As he stared, his scowl grew harder and darker. "The Sailor Senshi...," she barely heard him sneer under his breath. "I thought we got rid of them along with Serenity." He flicked a hand, banishing whatever he summoned. "The second one I don't recognize, but the first one was certainly Venus." He briefly glanced down at the two Scouts awaiting his orders. "Return to your handlers at once." The two Scouts chittered an affirmative and were gone.

Jadeite stared out toward where Michiru assumed was the direction of the Hikawa Jinja and folded his arms. "It's impossible," he muttered, less incensed but more circumspect. "The Moon Kingdom was destroyed. We destroyed it ourselves millennia ago. We killed the Sailor Senshi. Queen Beryl killed Princess Serenity. Queen Serenity died from using the Ginzuishou. There should've been no survivors." He glanced up thoughtfully toward the sky. "So, why are they here? How?"

Michiru silently crept away from the door and quietly made her way back to the Slave Quarters. From the sound of that exchange, Jadeite was having bigger problems taking the Hikawa Jinja than he expected. The others would be glad to hear it, even if it did come from 'Jadeite's pet'.

* * *

Near Lower/Outer Grounds Border, Hikawa Jinja, Tokyo, Japan.  
August 7, 1992. 8:29 A.M.

Ryoku was just finishing up gathering the last of the volunteers when Sailor Venus caught up with him. "Ryoku-sama, I've got a message for you from Mamoru-san," she called out as she approached.

"What is it?"

"He says that you can go back to the jinja and rest, and that we need to be alert in case an emergency comes up," she relayed. "The same goes for those guys as well," she added, jerking her thumb toward his men.

Ryoku nodded. "Understood," he acknowledged and turned back toward his men. "All right. Those of you who have volunteered, report to Chiba Mamoru. Those of you I've selected to retrieve the flare guns from the Armory, make sure you don't take more than you can carry. If all of you cannot carry fifty guns in one trip, grab someone and have them carry some with you. If they have a problem with it, or if they give you any trouble, direct them to me. The rest of you, go back to the jinja and rest. However, be prepared to take up arms again, should Jadeite try to take advantage of our situation. Dismissed."

"Ryoku-sama, do you mind if we head back together?" Venus asked as the group dispersed. "There's something I want to talk with you about."

He glanced back at her for a moment. "All right," he replied as he started walking.

Venus grinned as she jogged to catch up with him. "You know, I wish you could've seen us in action out there, Ryoku-sama," she told him.

"You fought well?"

She nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah! Saturn and I each took out a Mage along with several sentries and Hunters," she added cheerily. Ryoku nodded quietly as he stared ahead of him, not really looking at her. She noticed this and blinked, her smile fading a bit. "Is... is something wrong, Ryoku-sama?" she asked, concerned.

"No," he replied quietly. "It's just that... you sounded excited, like you enjoyed yourself out there." He stopped and turned to face her. "I'm just surprised, is all," he said, scratching his head uncertainly. "It was your first battle against Youma. I half expected you to have been scared-"

"I WAS scared!" Venus exclaimed as she suddenly grabbed onto him and broke into tears. "I was TERRIFIED!" she wailed desperately as Ryoku gently embraced her and began to stroke her head soothingly. "The Youma had surrounded us and Saturn couldn't hold her Silence Wall as long as she thought she could since they kept trying to overpower it. When it collapsed, my mind froze in fear. I couldn't think of anything! We almost DIED back there!"

"But you're not dead," he told her. "This is the very nature of battle... and of war. There will be a countless number of times when you will face almost certain death, but by some miracle, you survive. You can't let yourself dwell on the fact that you almost died, Minako. That path leads to madness. I've seen it happen. When your mind is clouded by thoughts of death, you lose track of the fact that you're alive. Once that happens, you will die, whether physically, emotionally or mentally. And with the way things are, they all lead to the same thing.

"Concentrate on the fact that you're alive. Relish it. Sometimes, that's the only thing you can do to keep yourself sane." he pulled back slightly in order to look into her eyes. "So, don't cry, Minako.

"Besides," he added with a small smile, "it doesn't suit you. I like seeing your cheerful smile."

Venus' tears slowly subsided as she stared into Ryoku's eyes. "I..."

"Hmm?" he said, tilting his head inquisitively.

She withdrew her eyes, glancing down at the ground away from her. "I've been meaning to tell you this for a long time...," she began, her voice close to a whisper. "I just could never work up the courage to say it. But now..." she drew a deep breath and let it out, seeming to mentally come to a decision. "Considering the danger I now have to face, I feel as if I don't do this now, there's a possibility I might not get another chance."

"Minako, don't talk like that," he said firmly, growing concerned. "You're not going to-"

"Just let me finish," she said, gently cutting him off. She closed her eyes and took another deep breath, then reached up, gently pulled his head down and kissed him. "I love you, Ryoku-sama," she said as soon as her lips parted from his. "I've loved you for a long time now, ever since you came to see me after you saved my life."

She reached up to her shoulder-length hair and took a small handful into her hand, playing with the ends as if she had never seen them before. "After I had my hair trimmed so that it would be even all around, you came to see me to apologize for cutting my hair off." She closed her eyes as if to better visualize the memory. "You seemed so sincere that I couldn't help feeling sorry that you felt so bad about it, even after I told you not to worry about it." She opened her eyes again and smiled beatifically. "But it was when you said that you were glad that the loss of my long hair didn't make me any less beautiful that made me fall in love with you. I was afraid that without my hair, I would look more like a boy than a beautiful young woman, but with those words, you dispelled all my fears. You made me feel wanted." She gently kissed him again. "That's why I love you."

Ryoku sighed as he looked at her. "This is happening sooner than I'd hoped," he said, mostly to himself.

Venus blinked in confusion. "What is?"

He gave her a flat stare. "You, Rei and Ami."

She quickly pulled away from him. "You KNEW?" she exclaimed, her eyes widening in surprise.

"I was starting to suspect something for a while, but I never thought it would go this far," he told her as he turned away.

She frowned slightly. "Did any of the others say anything?"

"It's not my place to say," he replied flatly.

She went quiet for a moment. "What about you, Ryoku-sama? Do you... love me?"

Ryoku was silent for a moment, as well. "Can you give me some time before I answer that question?"

Venus looked heartbroken. "You don't-?"

"It's not that I don't love you," he interrupted quickly. "It's just that..." He trailed off, struggling to make himself understood. "I just want to make sure of my own feelings first. I've spent so much time worrying about Youma attacks and Shishu's decline and the safety of Hikawa Jinja that I didn't want to get distracted with my personal problems." He sighed again, shaking his head sadly. "Now, it looks like I don't have that luxury anymore."

He turned to face Venus, his expression resolute. "Please, Minako. Give me some time to sort out my feelings so that I can give you a fair reply."

Venus wiped the tears from her eyes and nodded. "Of course, Ryoku-sama. I trust you."

He nodded gratefully. "Thank you, Minako. I promise that I won't take too long." He then rubbed the back of his head and grinned sheepishly. "Well, now that that's out of the way, I think we should head back. We don't want to take too long or else they might worry, right?"

She nodded, her good humor restored. "Let's go."

* * *

War Room - Former Imperial Palace, Tokyo, Japan.  
August 7, 1992. 8:33 A.M.

Jadeite sat at in his throne, studying the map of his region while thinking to himself. His war room was enveloped in near darkness, with only a few ever-burning dark candles providing just enough light to see by without disrupting the darkness. The brooding atmosphere helped his thinking processes, especially when he was in a foul mood.

So far, he only had three magical energy signatures. One confirmed Sailor Senshi (Venus), one confirmed yet unidentified Sailor Senshi, and one Lunar magic user. The two Sailor Senshi were disconcerting enough, but the Lunar magic user was what really worried him. As the only people that had the ability to use Lunar magic was the Serenity line, when both the Queen and the Princess Serenity were killed, the ability to use Lunar magic should've died out as well.

However, here was such a user. That could only mean one of two things:

One, an unknown survivor of the Serenity line had survived, and this Lunar magic user was a direct descendant of the Serenity line. Considering the fact that this possibility could only mean that Serenity had had a bastard child that she had managed to keep secret from the entire kingdom, this did not seem likely in the slightest. Serenity was too prim and proper to do such a vulgar thing.

Two, this Lunar magic user was a reincarnation of one of the Serenities, either the Queen or the Princess. This seemed more likely because this was within the capabilities of Lunar magic when empowered by the Ginzuishou. In fact, since it was Queen Serenity that wielded the Ginzuishou at the end of the First Great War, he would be willing to wager that this Lunar magic user was, in fact, the reincarnation of Princess Serenity. The Queen seemed like the type to place her child's welfare over her own.

Jadeite smiled darkly. It seemed as though the Princess had inherited her mother's battle.

His smile faded as he recalled the situation with the Sailor Senshi. There were two Senshi energy signatures, however, that Lunar energy signature that he had examined from that image showed Sailor Senshi energy readings as well, oddly enough. So, he possibly had three Sailor Senshi on his hands, one of which was unidentified. Obviously, the Sailor Senshi must've been reincarnated. This led further weight to the theory that the Lunar magic user was Princess Serenity reincarnated, however, there was another concern. How many of these reincarnated Sailor Senshi existed? Only three participated in that battle, but that didn't necessarily mean that that was the extent of their forces. After all, the humans had showed a surprising amount of strategic brilliance as of late, rivaling his own in some cases. He wouldn't put it past them to try to hide their numbers.

Then there was the fact that the barrier was down for right now. They'd be on a high alert until they could get it back up. Attacking now would only be a waste. As he had learned before, fighting humans when they are cornered was a dangerous proposition that he would prefer to avoid whenever possible. Still, not taking advantage of their crippled situation would be a mistake.

He glanced over the map again. Hmm. It was relatively quiet over in China since the Qinghai rebellion was quelled. Maybe she wouldn't mind handling a little spy work for him?

"Titus," he summoned as he leaned back in his throne.

Instantly, a black-haired, female Youma appeared out of a column of water that had burst up from out of nowhere. "You called, Jadeite-sama?" she said, sounding quite pleased to see him.

He regarded Titus for a moment, considering her. She was one of the most competent of his Youma, as well as the most intelligent. She had served under him ever since the beginning of the Second Great War and had served quite effectively. Squashing the Qinghai revolt was more than enough proof of that. As such, she seemed the most capable one to take care of this task.

"I have an assignment for you, Titus," he said as he leaned to one side, resting his head on his hand while considering her. "You should be able to handle this easily."

"I await your orders, Jadeite-sama," she stated fawningly and bowed.

"The barrier surrounding the Hikawa Jinja has collapsed," he told her.

Titus clapped her hands eagerly. "How wonderful, Jadeite-sama! Now we can finally wipe out those annoying humans and take control of all Japan!"

"Calm yourself, Titus," he chided coolly. "We don't need to rush things. Besides, the situation at the Hikawa Jinja has changed. The humans have acquired some powerful allies that must be taken into consideration."

"Powerful allies?" she inquired, confused.

"The Sailor Senshi have revived."

"WHAT?" she exclaimed, eyes widen open in shock. "HOW?"

"I believe we can thank Queen Serenity and her Ginzuishou for that, even if I don't have any proof to back up my suspicions." He sat up straight and leaned forward. "Listen well, Titus, as this task I'm giving you is of the utmost importance."

"Yes, Jadeite-sama!" she nodded, watching her master intently.

"Since the barrier is down, we will have no problems entering the Hikawa Jinja," he explained seriously. "I want you to disguise yourself as a human and infiltrate the jinja. Find out as much as you can about the Sailor Senshi; their numbers, their identities, strengths, weaknesses, anything. Most importantly, do not let yourself be discovered. If the humans find out that I have a spy in their midst, they might try to capture you and interrogate you."

"The humans? Capture me?" she retorted in disbelief. "Hah! They're too weak to even scratch me."

"The Sailor Senshi aren't," he pointed out, his face showing slight disapproval.

Titus' expression fell. "Yes, Jadeite-sama."

"Just watch yourself and don't mess up," Jadeite said as he leaned back in his throne. "You're too valuable to me to let yourself get careless.

She nodded eagerly and grinned. "You can count on me, Jadeite-sama!" she said as she departed in another column of water.

Jadeite let a small pleased smirk pass over his lips. Titus had grown eager to please him ever since he had started to take human companions to his bed, as she had formerly been his primary source for sating those needs. However, with that eagerness to please came a dramatic improvement in her usefulness, bringing him such successes as the quelling of the Qinghai revolt and her part in containing that massive rebellion in the Middle East.

If she managed to pull this off for him, perhaps he should consider rewarding her by allowing her to resume her bedside duties again. While she didn't feel quite the same as when bedding a human woman, she certainly wasn't unsatisfying.

Maybe it was time to take a tour of his holdings again. He could make sure the humans under his rule weren't planning another revolt while he was busy in Japan. He could trust Titus to take care of things. Maybe he could go see how she had been handling things in China while he was busy here.

With his mind made up, he left word with one of his Mage Youma, specifying that Titus would be in charge while he was gone, and opened a dark portal that would take him to Titus' base in China.

* * *

Hikawa Jinja Proper, Hikawa Jinja, Tokyo, Japan.  
August 7, 1992. 9:03 A.M.

When Ryoku and Venus climbed to the top of the stone steps that led to the Hikawa Jinja Proper, they were met by Atsuko, who was waiting there for them. As soon as she spotted them, she quickly strode toward the pair.

"Your friends just came by," she said as she regarded Venus. "The younger one said she was going to try to help heal the priests and miko."

"Sailor Saturn has special healing abilities," Venus explained. "She'll be able to heal some of them, but she's not used to her powers yet, and she's not very strong. She might run out of strength quickly."

"Any help is better than none," Atsuko told them, then regarded Ryoku for a moment. "Ryoku-san, tell me. Was the cause of your miraculously accelerated healing, as well as Rei-chan's, due to Sailor Saturn's healing powers?"

Ryoku glanced over at Venus, who nodded. "I'm sorry I couldn't tell you before. Some of the information on the Sailor Senshi needs to be kept strictly confidential, like Saturn's healing powers. If word of her healing powers got out, then people would be trying to go to her to have their wounds healed, even if they were as simple as a small cut from a pair of shears. Eventually, those people would try to learn Saturn's true identity so they won't have to wait until she transforms in order to be healed. Furthermore, once her identity becomes public knowledge, what's to keep Jadeite from trying to capture someone and torturing that information out of his captive?" He paused for a moment to give Atsuko a pointed look. "Do you see why I didn't tell you right away?"

"I suppose so," she allowed. "However, I would at least think you could trust me. I'm a doctor, first and foremost. Confidentiality is part of my job."

"I understand, Mizuno-san," he said apologetically. "At any rate, both Sailor Moon and Saturn are available to assist you with trying to revive the priests and miko. Venus and I will try to help out where we can."

"That would be very much appreciated," she told them, then looked toward Medical. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to speak with someone about what to do with the priests and miko who died from the shock of the barrier collapsing."

"Some of them died?" he inquired. "What of Hino-sama?"

"Ami passed by me on her way out of the Hikawa Jinja Proper a while ago," she told him. "She told me that Hino-sama is alive, but in very bad shape."

"Grandp- Err, Hino-sama has been hurt badly?" Venus repeated out of grave concern.

Atsuko gave the Senshi a curious look, but dropped it a moment later. "Yes. I've received word from Tsuda Hiroko-sensei, the head physician at the Hikawa Jinja Proper, that Hino-sama's skin color looks a little pale and that he's very weak. However, we're trying our best to help him recover quickly."

Ryoku glanced toward the infirmary. "Does Rei know?"

"Ami-chan went to check on him for Rei-chan," she told him. "She should've told her by now."

"I'm going to go see how she's doing," he said as he started off toward Medical.

Both Atsuko and Venus watched him go. "I'm going to see if Sailor Moon and Saturn need my help," Venus said as she headed toward the jinja.

"Do you have healing powers, too?" Atsuko asked.

Venus shook her head. "No, but I do have some medical training. I just want to do something to help."

Atsuko nodded understandingly. "You're doing more than enough by helping Shishu protect us against the Dark Kingdom," she told her. "But, I appreciate it anyway. Thank you."

"No problem," she replied, winking over her shoulder. "That's what I'm here for."

* * *

Outside Infirmary, Hikawa Jinja, Tokyo, Japan.  
August 7, 1992. 9:05 A.M.

Ami sighed to herself as she stopped in front of the door leading outside. Rei hadn't taken the news of her grandfather very well. She had grown very quiet for a short time, then asked to be left alone for awhile. So, she had left her alone and went to check on Makoto again.

While she had checked on Makoto, she had considered the possibility of getting Hotaru to try using her healing abilities on Makoto. At the worst, nothing would happen, but hopefully her powers could accelerate Makoto's recovery, possibly allowing her to wake up within minutes. Maybe even immediately. She would have to make it a point to ask her.

However, this wasn't what had brought this sudden bout of despondency. Rei's words early were still haunting her, despite the fact that there were more important things that she should be thinking about.

She had told him that she loved him. He knew that they were competing for his affections; he might even know that they all loved him. Now that all of this was coming out into the open, she couldn't help but wonder where she stood with him. Did he love Rei? Or Minako? Or was there even a slight possibility that he might love... her?

As she was standing at the door, deep in thought, the door opened. "Ami?" Ryoku said, surprised to find her standing at the door. Ami jumped slightly, also surprised to see Ryoku there. "Sorry," he said, rubbing the back of his head. "I didn't mean to startle you like that."

Ami smiled at him and shook her head. She then gave him an inquisitive look as she nodded toward where the battle had taken place earlier.

"Oh. I... uh... kinda got there a little too late," he told her sheepishly. "The other Blades and the Senshi had already taken care of it by the time I got there with the defender units. Go figure, huh?" he added with a shrug. "So, you told Rei about her grandfather?" She nodded. "How did she take it?" She shook her head. "How bad?" She raised both of her hands up to chest level with her palms out toward him, then moved them forward and stopped in a pushing away manner. "She doesn't want to see anyone, hmm?" She nodded. "I see... I guess I'll leave her alone for now."

She gave him a smile which slowly faded as she recalled what she was thinking about just a while ago. She then gave him an entreating look as she turned back into the infirmary. She walked toward one of the rooms and looked back at him over her shoulder.

"I take it you want to speak with me?" he supposed as he followed Ami toward one of the empty infirmary rooms. Ami nodded as she opened the door to the room and went inside. Ryoku followed inside and closed the door behind him as she opened the shutters, letting the morning sun in. "Is something wrong, Ami?"

Ami stood at the window with her back facing him for a few moments, staring out at the medical personnel rushing back and forth across the jinja grounds, rushing medical supplies to not only the Hikawa Jinja Proper, but to all the other buildings where the practitioners of other religions maintained their parts of the barrier. From what she had learned, there were other fatalities there as well. They were mostly the elder members of their clergies, but there were a few younger members who lost their lives as well.

"Ami?" Ryoku called out, trying to gain her attention.

The mute girl blinked as her mind was called back to what was happening now. Ryoku was here with her, alone. She needed to speak with him. She needed to know...

She took a quick breath as she collected herself and turned around with a small, yet sad, smile on her face. With a gesture, she suggested that he sit down on the bed. Once he did so, she walked over to the nightstand and took out the pad and pencil inside and started writing as she sat down next to him.

'This is a little difficult for me to talk about, so please bear with me for a moment,' her pad said as she placed it in his lap.

Ryoku read the words on the pad, then read them again as a slight, almost imperceptible frown touched his lips before vanishing as if it was never there. If it wasn't for the fact that she had been watching him so intently, she would've never had noticed it.

'Does he already suspect what I want to talk with him about?' she wondered anxiously. 'Does he already know how I feel?'

After what felt like an eternity to her, he silently handed her back her pad. As she looked up at him questioningly, he returned her gaze and nodded encouragingly. Ami nodded back and looked back down at her pad, straining for the right words to express what she wanted to convey.

"Take your time, Ami," he said as he gently placed a hand over one of hers. "I'm not needed anywhere at the moment, so take as much time as you need."

She looked over at him and smiled gratefully as she started to write. Her writing was slow and deliberate, with a few short pauses between a few words. As she wrote, Ryoku watched her, silent and patient. After a while, she handed him her pad again and sat with her hands held folded in her lap.

Ryoku looked down at the pad while watching her through his peripheral vision. She seemed nervous about something. Considering what had happened with Minako earlier, and with Rei last night, he had a sinking feeling about what Ami wanted to talk with him about.

'Rei-chan told me about what happened last night between you two.'

He mentally grimaced. This did not bode well.

'She also told me that you said something to her that she didn't understand when you told her about how you didn't want to hurt any of us by choosing one of us over the other. Something about 'digging yourself in too deep.' I just want to know what you meant when you said that to her.'

He took a deep breath and let it out slowly as he thought about how to respond to this question of hers. He glanced over to her and considered her for a moment. She was watching him with anxiety and concern written all over her face.

"This is not easy to put into words," he said after a while. "Not only that, some of what I have to say should wait until all four of us are alone where we can't be disturbed. However, what I can tell you right now is this.

"The three of you mean a lot to me," he told her seriously. "And before Sailor Moon came and we all started learning about our past lives, I've always thought that I would be the one to protect you. Now that we know that you, Rei and Minako are all reincarnations of the Sailor Senshi, the three of you are all eventually going to start to put yourselves in danger as well. It's not just me fighting to protect the three of you; now it's all four of us, fighting to protect each other." He paused as he stared intently at Ami. "What's changed is now I'm not the only one who might die fighting the Dark Kingdom; any one of us could die. And this is something that has me more scared than facing my own death.

"I'm not afraid to die, as long as I'm protecting any of you. I'm afraid of having to watch one of you die and knowing that I had failed to protect her." He dropped his gaze and stared at the floor in front of him. "And the worst part is that if one of my friends had died, like Mamoru or Sanzou, I would mourn them, but I would carry on the fight in their memory. If one of you three had died..." He shook his head as if trying to banish the thought from his head. "I don't even want to think about that."

Ami took the pad from Ryoku's lap and started writing again. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see that she had a strangely thoughtful look on her face, as if she was considering something very important. Finally, she handed the pad back to him.

'Ryoku-san, I know you want us to stay as friends. As far as I'm concerned, we've been friends for half of our lives and nothing will change that. However, I want to know if what you are feeling for me right now is more than just friendship. I want to know if what I feel for you is the same as what you feel for me. I don't want for you to die or for me to die without knowing if there might be something more between us than just friendship; without you knowing that I love you.'

Ryoku handed the pad back to Ami and stood up. As he made his way toward the door, she caught him by the arm and stared pleadingly into his eyes as he looked back at her.

"I'm sorry, Ami," he said, his voice near a whisper. "I can't answer your question right now."

Her eyes started to water as she tugged at his arm again, her expression still begging for an answer.

"You know you're not the only one who's asked me how I feel toward you," he replied. "Rei already told you that she confessed her love. Minako did the same not too long ago." He sighed wearily. "I've got a lot of soul-searching to do before I can give you three the answer you deserve. I need to know for certain. I don't want to feel any regrets about the choice I make. You can understand that, right?"

Ami nodded sadly as she released her hold on his arm.

Ryoku gave her a weak smile as he bent down to give her a warm hug. "I need to go check on the situation at the Hikawa Jinja Proper before I head back to the Orphan's Quarters to let everyone there know what's going on. After that..." He trailed off as he stood back up. "Well, I did promise Rei that we would talk later today concerning last night. I guess the three of you might want to get each other caught up with what's going on, hmm?" With that, he turned to leave, quietly closing the door behind him.

'Man, how did I let myself get into this mess?' he asked himself as he leaned against the door he had just closed. As he looked up, he noticed that the room he had left was across the hall from Makoto's room. 'I really wish you were here, Mako-chan,' he thought ruefully. 'I could really use someone to talk to right about now.'

With that, he silently walked off toward the Hikawa Jinja, totally consumed by his thoughts and worries.

* * *

Author's Note: I've been told that I've been giving away way too much information in my notes. It's odd, because I really don't give that much away in these notes. I actually use them mostly for letting you all know where I stand with the story and as a reminder of where the hell I was headed with this story. I'd hate to forget what I was going to do with the next chapter of this story just because I didn't write my vague little hints into the Author's Note section. Besides, I usually make my little hints so vague that you can only get an idea of what I'm going to do in future chapters. So don't worry about reading spoilers in my Author's Notes, 'cause you won't find any. All you'll get is stuff that you could've figured out on your own with a little bit of speculation. Anyway, now that Jadeite has ordered a spy to infiltrate the Hikawa Jinja, will Jadeite be able to discover Sailor Moon's identity? Or even the other Senshi's identities? And what about the situation between Ryoku, Rei, Ami and Minako? Will this love square be able to resolve itself? The race to restore the barrier continues next chapter as the denizens of the Hikawa Jinja try to recover from this latest ordeal. But now that Usagi is aware of Serenity, how will this affect her in the future? Next chapter: The struggle for restoration.

Disclaimer: All original materials belong to their respective owners. Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi and a bunch of big companies. No copyright infringement is intended.

Questions? Comments? Anything?  
Email: jasonulloa (at) hotmail (dot) com

Copyright© 2004, 2007 Jason C. Ulloa  
All Rights Reserved.


	14. Chapter 13

The Brooch  
By Jason C. Ulloa

Chapter 13

Outside Hikawa Jinja Proper, Hikawa Jinja, Tokyo, Japan.  
August 7, 1992. 9:13 A.M.

Setsuna sighed to herself as she exited the Hikawa Jinja. The situation with the priests and miko was under control, so she wasn't needed anymore. It was just as well, since she really didn't like staying away from the children at the Orphan's Quarters for very long.

Outside the Hikawa Jinja Proper, she stretched her arms in the air wearily with a quiet groan. It had been very exhausting; she was already tired and it was still morning.

She was about to start heading back down to the Orphan's Quarters when she noticed Ryoku coming up the steps looking deep in thought. The expression on his face was one she had never seen before in the time that she knew the young Blade. She had seen him looking somber before, but there was sensation of brooding that seemed to radiate from him through the way he carried himself.

"Ryoku-san?" she called out as he approached her.

Ryoku jerked back as if startled. "Setsuna-san?"

She smirked with a hint of amusement. "Did I startle you, Ryoku-san?"

"A little," he replied, regaining his composure. He nodded toward the jinja. "How're things inside?"

"It's under control now," she told him. "The bodies of the dead priests and miko are being carried out and a burial site is being prepared for them. The remaining priests and miko are being cared for as I speak."

"I see," he nodded absently as he glanced past her at the jinja. "That's all I needed to know."

Setsuna gave him a concerned look. "Is everything all right?" she asked. "You looked worried a moment ago."

He frowned for a moment before shaking his head. "Don't worry about it, Setsuna-san. I just had a lot on my mind."

"Want to talk about it?"

Ryoku looked away slightly and sighed. "This is kind of a personal problem for me, Setsuna-san."

"Is this about your three girlfriends?" she asked with less of the teasing tone she usually put into it.

He gave her a flat look. "Normally, I don't mind it when you call them that, but right now, please don't refer to them as that."

Her expression grew more concerned. "Did something happen, Ryoku-san?"

Ryoku regarded her for a moment before hanging his head and sighing. "My 'three girlfriends' - as you're so fond of calling them - have told me that they love me, all within hours of each other."

Setsuna raised an eyebrow at him. "So, it took them actually telling you for you to figure it out? I didn't think you were that dense."

He gave her another flat look. "No, I figured it out before that," he replied dryly. "The reason why I'm so preoccupied is because I have to figure out which one I really love so that I can give them an answer."

"You don't know which one you love?" she asked, surprised. "And you've know them all for how long?"

"I've had other things to worry about!" he retorted tersely. "There's a war to fight! I can't be spending a lot of time worrying over less important problems like my own love life."

She regarded him seriously. "You've never even given it any thought before now?"

He looked away and sighed. "I'd be lying if I said I hadn't."

Her expression became confused. "I don't understand."

This time, he hung his head. "My problem isn't about figuring out which one I love. I already know the answer to that."

Setsuna blinked. "You do? So, what's the problem, then?"

Ryoku was about to reply when a familiar voice spoke first. "Sorry I couldn't be of any help," Sailor Moon said as she waved to someone inside the jinja. She turned around and stopped dead in her tracks.

"Something wrong?" he asked as he followed her gaze. "Setsuna-san?" he said, noticing that Setsuna had a puzzled look on her face.

"Do I... know you from somewhere?" Setsuna asked, frowning uncertainly.

"Pria?" she said, partly to herself as she stepped forward.

"Pria?" Ryoku repeated, confused. "You mean, Setsuna-san?"

"Wait," Setsuna interrupted as she stepped toward Sailor Moon. "Do you... know me?" she asked hopefully. "Do you know who I am?"

Sailor Moon blinked. "What...?"

"Setsuna-san is suffering from a case of amnesia," Ryoku told her. "When she first came here, all she could remember was her name."

She considered Setsuna carefully. "I see," she said after a moment. "Setsuna-san, you wanted to know how I know you, right?" The dark green-haired woman nodded hopefully. "All right, then." She turned to Ryoku. "Ryoku-san, would you and Setsuna-san return to the Orphan's Quarters and wait for me in Setsuna-san's office? We can talk there without interruption."

"Understood," he nodded. "We were headed back there anyway." He turned to Setsuna and gestured for her to precede him.

"But...," Setsuna protested.

"Don't worry, Setsuna-san. She won't be long."

She gave Sailor Moon another look, and then nodded. "All right. I've waited this long for some answers. I can wait a few more minutes." She turned and left with Ryoku following close behind her.

* * *

Orphan's Quarters, Hikawa Jinja, Tokyo, Japan.  
August 7, 1992. 9:20 A.M.

Setsuna leaned back in her chair at her desk as she quietly sipped at her tea. Ryoku sat in another chair next to her desk, holding a cup of his own.

"It feels like I haven't had a chance to sit down and relax in years," he said quietly as he stared into his cup. "So much has happened in such a short amount of time."

"Considering what has happened, it feels like things are going to change soon," Setsuna replied thoughtfully. "Like the end of an era or something."

Ryoku looked at her. "You know, that doesn't sound like you, Setsuna-san," he remarked.

"Too gloomy?" she asked.

"A little. Still, considering our situation, it's hard not to get a little gloomy every now and again."

She nodded as she took a sip from her cup. "Speaking of which, what were you about to say when that girl showed up?"

"You mean, Sailor Moon?"

"Yes. You said you already figured out who you love, but you problem was something else related to that."

He stared back down into his cup. "I don't know if I feel right talking about this," he said quietly.

"Ryoku-san, you know I'm here whenever you need help," she said amiably. "Whatever you have to say can be kept between the two of us. You know I'd never reveal anyone's secrets, especially yours."

A quiet knock sounded on the door, catching their attention. "Later," he said quietly.

She nodded. "Enter," she called out, setting down her teacup.

The door opened, admitting a familiar blonde-haired girl. "Please excuse the interruption," she said as she closed the door behind her.

Setsuna blinked. "Usagi-chan? Is there something you needed?"

"I thought you wanted to know about your past, Setsuna-san," Serenity replied with a smile. "You still want to know, right?"

The nurse stared at her in wide-eyed confusion. "Usagi-chan? That was YOU?"

"Well... yes and no," she replied as she grabbed the chair next to Ryoku and dragged it opposite of Ryoku so that she could address both of them at once. "Ryoku-san could probably explain it better than me, anyway."

"You knew about me all this time and you never told me?" Setsuna exclaimed heatedly, pushing herself to her feet as she rounded on Ryoku.

"You misunderstand," he replied calmly. "She means I can explain about her situation, not about your past."

"Oh," she said as she sank back down into her chair. "I'm sorry, Ryoku-san. It's just that I'm a little anxious. This is information that I've been searching for for years."

"Don't worry about it," he replied, shaking his head understandingly. "Anyway, what I'm about to tell you may be hard to believe at first, but this is all true."

"My past is a blank slate to me, Ryoku-san," she replied quietly. "At this point, I don't care how unbelievable my past is. All I want to know is the truth." She turned to Serenity with a serious look on her face. "That's all I care about. I want to know who I am."

"I understand, but this has something to do with that," he explained.

"First of all, the girl you see before you right now is not Usagi. Her name is Serenity. Serenity was the princess of a kingdom that existed on the Moon millennia ago, but she, along with her people were killed at the hands of the Dark Kingdom. Apparently, her mother, the Queen, used some powerful magical artifact that managed to simultaneously seal away the Dark Kingdom and send the souls of her subjects forward in time to be reincarnated in this time. As you can probably guess, I know this because I've just recently discovered that I was one of these subjects.

"At any rate, Serenity was supposed to have reincarnated as Usagi, but something happened when she was attacked by Youma before she arrived here. Instead of Serenity's soul merging with Usagi's as it normally would, she manifested as a separate personality instead. So, she's still Usagi, but Serenity's the one we're speaking with right now."

Setsuna glanced between Serenity and Ryoku for a moment. "You're right, Ryoku-san. I do find this hard to believe." She reached for her teacup and took a small sip. "Are you two trying to tell me that I may have been part of this kingdom on the Moon from which she hails?"

"You always were very astute," Serenity remarked. "Yes, you were once a part of the Moon Kingdom. Pria, Princess of Pluto, also the Sailor Senshi of Time and guardian of the Gates of Time, Sailor Pluto." She paused for a moment and frowned broodingly. "However, unlike the rest of my Sailor Senshi, I know that you were at your post guarding the Gates of Time when the Moon Kingdom was destroyed."

"Wait a minute," she interrupted, setting her teacup down and gesturing for her to stop. "So, you're saying that unlike everyone else, I didn't die with the rest of your kingdom? If that's true, then that would make me thousands of years old! That's impossible! I'm only 21 years old!"

"The Gates of Time is a place that connects the past with the future," Serenity explained. "The portal allows travel from one time to another, and because of this, time does not pass. The guardians of the Gates of Time remain ageless unless they leave their post. Such cases where they leave their posts are rare; usually they're dire emergencies, even worse than the destruction of my kingdom."

Serenity stood up. "And if you're still finding what I'm telling you hard to believe," she began as she stepped past Setsuna's desk and picked up her broken staff, placing it directly in front of her on her desk, "then this is all the proof I need to show you that I speak the truth."

Setsuna's eyes remained transfixed on the broken staff in front of her. "You know what this is?" she asked, her voice a bare whisper.

"The key to the Gates of Time, held by its guardian, Sailor Pluto," she stated, staring directly into her eyes. "I believe I may have an idea of what may have happened five years ago."

Ryoku blinked. "You do?"

"Think about it, Ryoku-san," she replied flatly. "She told Usagi that she came here five years ago, broken and bleeding, clutching this staff. Besides her powers, that staff is Sailor Pluto's main weapon and her main focus for operating the Gates of Time. The fact that it's broken the way it is indicates that she had left the Gates of Time to try to combat the return of the Dark Kingdom, as none of my Sailor Senshi had awakened at this point. She fought bravely but was overwhelmed in the end and almost died. With her staff broken and her memory lost, she became Meiou Setsuna, an ordinary girl without a past." She turned to Setsuna. "Does any of this bring back any memories, Setsuna-san?"

Setsuna sat quietly in her chair with her head down and eyes closed. "I... I'm not sure," she hesitated. "Some of what you say sounds right and it feels very familiar, but..."

"But?" she coaxed concernedly.

"But, I can't really see myself as a warrior," she told her. "I've studied medicine and worked as a nurse for so long that I'm not sure if I could even become this Sailor Pluto you say I am."

Serenity's features fell as she looked from Setsuna to her staff. "Well, you could possibly become Sailor Pluto again, but there'd be a problem."

"A problem?" Ryoku asked. "What do you mean? All she needs is a transformation wand, right?"

"Well, the transformation wand will let her transform, but a lot of her power set as Sailor Pluto is tied to her keystaff," Serenity explained. "Without it, she won't be able to use most of her powers, especially time travel."

"What?" Ryoku exclaimed. "Time travel? One of your Senshi had the power to traverse time and neither you nor your mother told me about it? I could've saved thousands of lives back then if I had known about it! Hell, this entire war could've been stopped before it started with that power!"

"Who said I didn't try?" Setsuna said, her hand resting on the top half of the broken staff.

He whirled around to regard Setsuna curiously. "Are you remembering something?" he inquired.

"I think so...," she said hesitantly. "It's hazy, though. Like..." She brought her hands to her face as she shook her head. "It feels almost as if I don't want to remember. Like, I'm afraid that if I do, something bad will happen."

Ryoku suddenly stood up. "I think this's enough."

Serenity turned to Ryoku as Setsuna removed her hands from her face. "What? What do you mean?"

"We shouldn't be pressuring Setsuna-san to remember everything right away," he told her. "I know you want to revive all of the Senshi as soon as possible, but even if she did revive, she wouldn't be complete without her staff's power, would she?"

"No, she wouldn't," she admitted. "The best she could probably do is use a slightly weaker version of her main attack, Dead Scream. Her main powers would be unavailable to her until her staff is repaired."

Ryoku turned to Setsuna. "Setsuna-"

Setsuna cut him off with a raised hand. "I know what you're going to say, Ryoku-san. You're worried about me becoming a Sailor Senshi with less than full strength, right?" She gave him a fond smile. "I've known you for five years now, even before you became a Shishu Blade."

She gazed down at the staff in front of her with a slightly despondent look on her face. "As preposterous as all this sounds, somehow I know it is true, even if I can't remember it," she added as she gently traced the ornamentation that adorned the top of her staff with her hand. "As such, I have a duty to uphold as Pria, Sailor Senshi of Pluto."

"Not Pria," Serenity amended. "Setsuna. As far as I'm concerned, you've been reincarnated along with the other Senshi." She smiled. "So, you're now Meiou Setsuna, Sailor Senshi of Pluto." She turned back to Ryoku. "Is that all right with you, Jovan?" she asked, stressing his former name.

He resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "If she is determined to reassume her duty as Sailor Pluto, I suppose I can't refuse her," he shrugged. "I guess I'll go find Luna and Artemis and see about them giving her a transformation wand."

"Thanks, Ryoku-san," Serenity said as he left. He waved in response as he closed the door behind him.

"I suppose I should tell you who the other Senshi are," Serenity said, musing to herself.

"I would appreciate it," she said as she reached over for her teapot. "Would you care for some tea? I've already brewed green, but I have other kinds if you'd prefer something else."

"That's fine," Serenity said as she received a teacup from Setsuna. "At any rate, I suppose I should start at the beginning. First of all, there's myself, or rather Usagi. She's Sailor Moon, the leader of the Sailor Senshi, however, for the most part, I've been handling the transformations and the actual fighting. Usagi has yet to become Sailor Moon."

"I... see...," she said as she sipped her tea thoughtfully.

"Next, there's Mizuno Ami, who's Sailor Mercury."

"Ami-chan's a Sailor Senshi?" she exclaimed, sitting up straight in her chair.

"Yes, but she can't transform yet. Her inability to speak bars her from her ability to transform.

"Next, there's Hino Rei, who's Sailor Mars."

"Rei-chan, too? But-"

"She's still recovering from surgery? Yes, I know," she replied. "Fortunately, Sailor Senshi heal at an accelerated rate. Additionally, she's already been healed to an extent by another means that I'll get to later.

"Next, there's Aino Minako, who's Sailor Venus."

"Minako-chan?" This time, Setsuna set her teacup down. "Does Ryoku-san know about them?"

"He does."

"That's so strange," she remarked, shaking her head. "What're the odds of those three all being Sailor Senshi?"

"Considering their past lives, I'm really not that surprised at all," Serenity said with an amused smirk. "It almost seems like they're continuing from where they left off, at times."

Setsuna gave her a confused look. "What do you mean?"

"Don't worry about it," she said dismissively. "At any rate, aside from you, the final Sailor Senshi that I've found is Tomoe Hotaru, who's Sailor Saturn."

"What?"

Serenity blinked in surprise at Setsuna's tone of voice. "Something wrong?"

"Hotaru-chan is a Sailor Senshi?" she asked, her voice still in a low, heated tone. "For how long?"

"Since yesterday. This morning was her first battle against the Dark Kingdom. She did very well for her first battle."

"And when were you going to inform me?" she inquired.

"I'm telling you now," Serenity replied, growing concerned at Setsuna's hostile tone.

"Only because I'm a Sailor Senshi," she countered. "If I wasn't, when were you planning on telling me that Hotaru-chan was going to be risking her life fighting Youma?"

"Pria, calm yourself," she said sternly. "You know-"

"My name isn't Pria!" she shot back. "It's Setsuna!"

"Don't be unreasonable!" Serenity shouted. "You, of all people, should know of the dangers we're facing here! The Dark Kingdom destroyed our kingdom easily, despite the incredible resistance Jovan and the Sailor Senshi managed to throw at them. Mother's Ginzuishou only managed to seal them away, instead of destroying them. Right now, if the Dark Kingdom were to concentrate their strength on us, they could easily destroy us and there would be nothing I, or anyone else, could do."

"So, why do you need Hotaru-chan?" she demanded. "Why does she have to fight?"

"Because she is Sailor Saturn," Serenity answered calmly. "Hotaru-chan chose to become Sailor Saturn or her own free will, Setsuna-san. I never forced her. In the battles to come, I will need the help of all of the Sailor Senshi in order to defeat the Dark Kingdom and save humanity. I cannot do it alone no matter how powerful I become.

"This is war, Setsuna-san. If we don't use everything we have when we can, we're leaving ourselves open. The Dark Kingdom will have no qualms about doing whatever they need to win. Right now, they're so confident in their eventual victory that they aren't even trying anymore. As soon as they realize that we pose a serious enough threat to take seriously, then they won't hold back when they storm our sanctuary like they did the night before last. And when that happens, Hotaru-chan won't be the only child in danger."

"I won't let that happen," Setsuna growled.

"I know you won't," she agreed. "I won't let it happen, either. But I need help to make sure it doesn't. You, Ami-chan, Rei-chan, and Minako-chan won't be enough. I need ALL of my Sailor Senshi. Please understand that if I had a choice I wouldn't want Hotaru-chan to have to fight, either. But I don't have that luxury."

Setsuna stared at Serenity for a long time in silence. "I wish I could say that I would be glad to let Hotaru-chan help us as Sailor Saturn, but I still don't like it," she replied as she sat back in her chair with a heavy sigh. "She's almost like a daughter to me, just like Ryoku-san is almost like a little brother to me. Those two have been my family for the last five years and I don't want to lose either one of them."

"You won't," Serenity stated firmly. "If Ryoku-san's anything like his previous incarnation, Jovan, he wouldn't let anything happen to her, or to anyone he cares about."

Setsuna nodded. "I know," she said with another sigh as she looked down at her broken staff again. "Why does it always have to boil down to a lesser of two evils?"

"Such is the nature of war, I suppose," Serenity shrugged.

A light knock on the door caught their attention. "Enter," Setsuna replied as she picked up her teacup again.

"It took me a while, but I found them," Ryoku said as he entered the room with Luna perched on his shoulder and Artemis cradled in his arms. "Turns out that the young children love playing with these two. Fortunately, Naru was there to keep them from playing too rough."

"So, you're Sailor Pluto?" Luna asked, her tone slightly reverent as she bowed her head slightly. "It is an honor to meet you."

"A talking... cat?" Setsuna said, completely bewildered.

"What's with the display of awe?" Ryoku asked Artemis curiously.

"Even during the days of the Silver Millennium, we've always had a Sailor Pluto who was assigned to guard the Gates of Time," the white cat explained. "The thing was that the assignment usually lasts over a thousand years and that once she is at her post, she cannot leave, save for emergencies, so the likelihood of ever meeting Sailor Pluto was almost impossible. The only person that could ever freely meet with Sailor Pluto was Queen Serenity, and that was usually only concerning issues that had to do with the Gates of Time. Besides, guarding the Gates of Time was considered one of the most important duties of the kingdom, next to actually ruling the kingdom."

"I see," he said, nodding slightly. "So, who's got Pluto's transformation wand?"

"I believe Artemis has access to it," Luna said as she hopped down from his shoulder.

"How're your legs?" Ryoku asked as he set Artemis down.

"They're getting better," he replied, stepping gingerly. "I think I can handle a leap if I'm careful of how I land." With that, he performed a spinning backward leap into the air. At the apex of his leap, a dark green wand appeared and fell to the floor with a light clatter. Before Artemis could land on the hard floor, Ryoku caught him and gently set him down.

"Better than hurting yourself again," he said with a grin as he picked up the wand and held it out to Setsuna.

"Thanks, Ryo-kun," the white cat said gratefully.

"So this is it?" she asked as she accepted the wand. "How does it work?"

"When you want to transform, you must raise the wand over your head and call out your transformation phrase," Artemis explained. "After that, you'll transform into your Senshi form. Afterwards, your transformation wand will act as a link between you and the planet that you draw your powers from."

"Pluto," Setsuna said.

"Right," he confirmed.

"So, what's my transformation phrase?"

"'Pluto star power, make-up,'" Luna said.

"Interesting phrase," she commented dryly. "It sounds so..."

"Juvenile?" Ryoku supplied. "Immature? Puerile? Silly?"

"Something like that," she sighed as the two cats glared at him.

"Shut up, Ryoku-san," Serenity grumbled. "It's not like I chose that to be the transformation phrase, anyway."

"Who did, then?" he asked curiously.

Serenity blinked and furrowed her brows in deep thought. "Now that you mention it, I'm not really certain. Luna? Artemis?"

"I believe it had to have been the person or persons responsible for creating the Sailor Senshi's power sets," Luna said after some thought.

"However, the creation of the Sailor Senshi predates most of our working knowledge," Artemis added. "Besides, a lot of our memories from the Silver Millennium are still unaccounted for."

"I see," Setsuna said as she glanced down at her wand. "Well, I'm going to try to use this thing." She stood up and held the wand over her head. "Pluto star power, make-up!" A brilliant light filled the room as she transformed. Once the light faded, Sailor Pluto stood in place of Setsuna.

"Anything feel familiar?" Ryoku asked.

"Yes... and no," Sailor Pluto replied uncertainly as she looked herself over. "It does feel familiar, but it feels weaker, like you said it'd be."

"If you want, maybe I can help you get accustomed to your new powers," Ryoku offered. "I think I can remember something about how the mechanics of Pluto's Dead Scream works."

"I'd appreciate it," she said gratefully. "But first, how do you change back?"

"Just concentrate on your self-image and will yourself to change back," Serenity told her. "I can't really explain it better than that."

"I'll try it," Pluto said as she closed her eyes. Her Senshi uniform wavered and shifted as they faded away and were replaced by the clothes Setsuna was wearing before.

"I'm glad to have you on the team, Setsuna-san," Serenity said as she stood up. "I'll leave you and Ryoku-san to discuss when you are going to join the other Senshi in their training sessions. I just need you to remember one thing: make sure that no one finds out that you're a Sailor Senshi."

"I understand," Setsuna nodded.

"Thanks," Serenity said with a grin. "Anyway, it feels like Usagi's beginning to wake up again, so I think I'll just let her wake up in her room."

"Have a good rest," Ryoku said as she turned to leave. "And thanks again."

Serenity nodded. "I hope you get your memory back soon, Setsuna-san. It'd be nice to speak with someone who remembers my kingdom as well as I do." With that, she left the office and closed the door behind her.

* * *

War Room - Former Imperial Palace, Tokyo, Japan.  
August 7, 1992. 9:50 A.M.

Titus smirked darkly in the darkness as she sat in Jadeite's throne, waiting. A Mage appeared before her, bowing slightly, before straightening itself and peering forward as if trying to get a good look at her.

"You are aware that Jadeite-sama is currently touring his holdings and that he has placed me in charge here, are you not?" she inquired coldly.

"Yes, Mistress!" the Mage replied as it jerked back.

She smirked again, knowing that the Mage wouldn't see it anyway; her face - not to mention most of her body - was completely obscured by darkness.

"Listen well," she said as she leaned back in the throne and folder her hands in her lap. "I want you to gather ten slaves at random from all areas of the palace, three male and seven female. Bring them to the entrance of the palace and leave them there. Once you are done, you may resume your normal duties. Finally, I will be busy undertaking a project for Jadeite so make sure that everyone in the palace knows that I am not to be disturbed while I am in here. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Mistress," the Mage bowed again.

"Good." She was about to dismiss the Mage when an idea struck. "Wait. For one of the seven females, there is someone in particular I want you to get. I want you to get the girl with the long, aquamarine hair from among Jadeite's personal slaves and bring her to the entrance along with the other nine. That is all."

"Yes, Mistress," the Mage acknowledged and left.

Titus grinned darkly after the Mage left. Yes, this should work nicely.

* * *

Entrance - Former Imperial Palace, Tokyo, Japan.  
August 7, 1992. 10:15 A.M.

Michiru watched the Mage warily as it left. She had been taken from her quarters by a Youma before, but it was always a sentry, or on some rare cases, a Hunter. To have a Mage fetch her from her room...

Something was up.

Haruka was just about to leave to go back to work when the Mage came to take her away. Seeing that it was a Mage instead of the usual sentry, Haruka all but demanded to know where she was being taken. The Mage just looked at her and told her to come as well.

"I don't like this," Haruka grumbled. "Something bad's gonna happen. I can feel it."

Michiru sighed. "Haruka, you've been saying that for the last fifteen minutes. Enough already."

Haruka snorted and folded her arms across her chest. "Still doesn't change the fact that something's gonna happen. I mean, why would they gather all of us here, anyway?"

Michiru glanced around looking at all the people gathered at the entrance to the palace. She didn't recognize any of the people with her, but she knew they had to be slaves working somewhere in the palace. "Do you recognize any of them, Haruka?"

"Only a few," she replied. "The men are Shinohara Daisuke, Iwata Hiro, and Yamaguchi Shuichi. They all work out in the fields, like me. The blonde, the redhead, and the brunette talking together and the blonde standing around by herself, I don't know, but I do know the black-haired girl and the other redhead. The black-haired girl is Amano Hiromi and the redhead is Kagurazaki Sanae. I know Hiromi from the fields as well, but Sanae used to be an apprentice glassblower back at her old jinja before Jadeite destroyed it and took her prisoner. I know her because her boyfriend works with me in the fields."

She nodded absently, watching the departing Youma out of the corner of her eye. Haruka didn't tell her much about working in the fields, except that it was how they grew most of the food that they ate. Their diets were vegetarian, mostly because their Youma masters didn't care to try and raise livestock. As a result, a few people initially got sick due to lack of protein. Fortunately, as more slaves were taken to the palace, eventually one of the slaves managed to bring crops that had the protein that they needed; like soybeans, for example.

There was one thing she was sure of, even if Haruka didn't tell her about it. If they didn't work fast enough or hard enough, they got beat. They probably either used the Whip Hunters or gave the sentries whips to use for beating them. When she had seen Haruka's bloody back before, she had asked her what had happened. Haruka said there was an accident in the fields and, at the time, she was inclined to believe her. However, one night, she had happened to see Haruka's back and discovered that not only did she have scars from that first night she came back with her back completely bloody, her back was covered in scars, most of which looked like the kind that would be left by a whip. Haruka still refused to speak about the scars, even after she inquired about them again. Haruka told her that it was nothing that she needed to be concerned about, since there was nothing that could be done about it. Seeing that Haruka wished to deal with her situation on her own, she decided not to ask her about it again.

"Listen up, all of you," a voice echoed as a figure appeared a short distance away from the entrance to the palace proper. Even though the figure was too far away to be able to notice any detail about her, they knew she had to be one of the elite Youma. Ordinary Youma do not appear out of thin air, not even Mages.

"As of right now, Jadeite-sama has left me, Titus, in charge of his palace while he is out surveying his domain," the long-haired female Youma announced. "As such, I have decided that in order to impress upon you humans the fact that my rule is just as absolute as Jadeite-sama's, I am going to use all of you as an example.

"Now, I'm not as wasteful as some Generals other than Jadeite-sama, so fortunately, you aren't going to be torn asunder by the sentries or Hunters," Titus continued. "Instead, I am going to use you for my entertainment." Titus waved her hand, causing the palace gates to open behind them.

"The Hikawa Jinja is several kilometers to the south," she stated as she folded her arms beneath her breasts. "All of you are permitted to flee to the Hikawa Jinja with no interference from me or any Youma in my control, meaning all of them."

At this declaration, some of the group glanced back at the open gate reluctantly. "What's the catch?" Haruka demanded boldly. "I know you're not going to let us go, just like that."

"How very astute of you," Titus remarked smugly. "Indeed, there is a provision to my little offer. You must reach the Hikawa Jinja within thirty minutes. If you have not reached the Hikawa Jinja by that time, then you will be fair game to any Youma that finds you. If you manage to survive five minutes after that... Well, I can only wait for so long."

"And what makes you think we'll go along with your game?" Hiromi shot back angrily.

Titus was silent for a moment, making some of the others very nervous. "Would you rather I kill you all now?" she asked in a soft, light tone that managed to sound highly menacing nonetheless. "I can always get some more slaves for my little game."

Everyone remained silent.

"Good!" Titus said cheerily. "Well, your thirty minutes have just started, so you'd all best start running! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The long-haired Youma faded away as she laughed amidst the mad scramble for freedom.

Part one of her great plan had just been set into motion.

* * *

Orphan's Quarters, Hikawa Jinja, Tokyo, Japan.  
August 7, 1992. 10:20 A.M.

After Serenity had left, Ryoku had informed Setsuna that he was going to go check up on the newly-formed border watch and that he would be back sometime later in the afternoon. He gave the residents of the Orphan's Quarters a quick update of the whole situation involving the barrier, the priests and miko at the Hikawa Jinja, and the possible length of time that they might be vulnerable to attack. The report frightened some of the younger children, but all in all, he felt that they had a right to know about what was going on. He was ultimately responsible for them, after all.

There was really no need to check on the border watch as it had just recently been formed over an hour ago, but right now it was as good an excuse as any to ensure no one came to bother him. He preferred to be alone to think. Considering the situation with Ami, Rei and Minako, he was going to need to focus his full attention on it. He felt that it was a good thing Serenity interrupted when she did, since he probably would've ended up revealing something he wasn't ready to admit to yet. He would speak with Setsuna about it when he felt ready.

Locking himself in his room would only go so far to isolate him from interruptions. Some emergency would always come up that would require his attention and even though he trusted Setsuna to handle things in his stead, sometimes there would come problems that would only be resolved if he were involved. If he wanted to ensure that nothing would interrupt his brooding reflections, he had to go somewhere no one could bother him.

He had to leave the jinja itself.

Normally, all he would have to do was to just stay near the barrier since no one came out that far, but since the barrier was down and there were border sentries being posted, he had to go even farther to reach his required solitude.

Passing the border watch was simple. All he had to do was tell them that he was going out on patrol. Since they knew he was a Blade, they would let him by without incident. Besides, the watch was there to protect against Youma coming in, not people going out.

There was one thing that the watch was instructed to enforce, which was the rule that no Blade may pass without a method of signaling for help. He had already guessed that such a rule would be put in place - especially considering the way he got injured last time, when he first met Sailor Moon - and had procured a flare gun before he left. Once the watch saw that he was in possession of a flare gun, he was allowed to pass.

The farther out from the jinja he went, the more ruined and dilapidated the buildings and roads became. A lot of buildings had completely crumbled, leaving nothing but exposed and rusting pipes and steel girders. Roads were peppered with pockmarks and paint that was faded to the point of vanishing completely. Wrecked vehicles occasionally dotted the streets here and there, each demolished hulk showing no indication that it had once been a color other than the reddish-brown of rust.

It was eerily quiet, as usual. There weren't any breezes today, which surprised him. Considering the fact that there weren't any structures higher than four or five stories still standing - and those four or five story buildings were all but collapsed as it is - it was a lot more windy than it used to be. Furthermore, the wind served to help mask Youma movements, so occasionally Mages would whip up an artificial wind every now and then, to catch Shishu patrols off-guard. That tactic worked very well after the fall of the Meiji Jinja, but nowadays they had learned how to discern real wind from artificial.

After a few minutes of jogging, Ryoku came across a tall five-story structure which used to be at least five times as tall as its remains. On a whim, he ducked into the structure and ascended all the way to the top. Once reaching the fifth floor, he found a piece of concrete rubble that was flat enough to sit on and stared out through the broken glass at the blasted cityscape while trying to make sense of his entangled situation.

* * *

Chiyoda-ku/Minato-ku border, Tokyo, Japan.  
August 7, 1992. 10:42 A.M.

It had been at least ten minutes since they had reached the southern end of Chiyoda ward and crossed into Minato ward and twenty-two minutes since they had started running. Upon unspoken agreement, everyone had split up and started taking their own paths to the Hikawa Jinja. Everyone, except for them, that is.

"Haruka... I can't... keep up... this pace... for very long," Michiru gasped between breaths.

"We've got no choice," she replied, considerably less exhausted than her counterpart, although she was starting to breathe hard herself. "You know we can't make it to the jinja in the time we have remaining, so we've got to get as close as we can and hope that a Shishu patrol finds us. Otherwise, we're going to die."

Michiru nodded grimly and redoubled her efforts, although the strain was becoming visible. Rivulets of sweat poured down both girls' faces as they ran as fast as they could, or rather, as fast as Michiru could. At first, Haruka had ran full speed, but as soon as she noticed that she was leaving Michiru behind, she had slowed enough to let her catch up, then matched her pace the rest of the way. Michiru had argued between breaths for Haruka to run as fast as she could and save herself, but she merely told her to save her breath for running, effectively ending that argument.

A rustling sound over to her right caught Haruka's attention. She quickly scanned the area around where she heard the sound, but there wasn't anything there. 'Are they already closing in?' she wondered frantically to herself as she fought to keep from panicking. 'Damn! They're supposed to leave us alone for another seven or eight minutes! Fucking Dark Kingdom! I should've known they wouldn't stick to their word.'

As she ran, Haruka scanned her surroundings, looking for something she could use as a weapon when their time finally ran out. Most of the rubble around her was eroded asphalt, crumbled concrete, or rusted and bent pipes and girders. The occasional vehicle she passed provided no usable makeshift weaponry, either. The metal was far too corroded to be useful. Besides, pulling anything off of the vehicles would take time they didn't have.

Straight ahead, Haruka sighted what had to be the remains of the Aoyama Reien. From what she could remember, that old cemetery was around the midpoint between the palace and the Hikawa Jinja. It was a good sign, however, they were quickly running out of time.

"Haruka... we're... halfway there...," Michiru gasped.

"I know, Michiru," she replied, holding up a hand to forestall her from speaking any further. "We need to make it to the cemetery before our time runs out."

"Why?"

"We need a place to catch our breath. The place is wide open, so we'll be able to see them coming when our time is up. Besides, I'm hoping that I can find something there that I can use to fight back when they do come."

"Do we... have... a chance-?"

"Against the Youma?" Haruka finished. She grimaced. "Not really, but we don't have much of a choice anymore." Her features hardened intensely. "It's fight or die." Behind her, Michiru grimly nodded her agreement.

The pair reached the entrance to the cemetery a minute later. Haruka gestured toward the center of the cemetery where a mausoleum quietly stood. The building was, surprisingly, still intact despite the wrack and ruin the rest of the surrounding areas were subjected to. The mausoleum showed signs of wear and neglect. Rust covered the door hinges and handles, the edges of the walls were jagged where several small pieces crumbled away, and pockmarks dappled the entire structure accentuated with streaks of reddish-brown that ran down from the roof like tear tracks.

"I don't know if this is symbolically the best place or the worst place to make our stand," Michiru remarked after she caught her breath.

Haruka shrugged. "Either way's fine by me," she replied as she jerked a thumb behind her. "Look over there. See that hill in the distance?"

"Sendai Hill?" Michiru asked hopefully.

"I think so," she replied with a nod. "It's in the right direction, at least. How're you feeling?"

"I think I'll be ready to go again in a few minutes," Michiru replied.

Haruka frowned. "We might not have that long," she said as she looked around. "There's about a minute left before-"

A resounding roar echoed seemingly everywhere at once, causing both girls to jerk back, startled.

"Never mind," she corrected herself grimly. "Time's already up."

* * *

Author's Note: I know this chapter is shorter than my usual chapters, but this was too good of a stopping point not to use. At any rate, the Sailor Senshi are slowly gathering at the Hikawa Jinja. For those keeping score, the current roster consists of Sailor Moon, Venus, Saturn, and Pluto, with the identified, but inactive Senshi being Mercury and Mars. Makoto is still in her coma, but is showing signs of waking, and Haruka and Michiru are en route to the Hikawa Jinja. But, how long will it be until they are all awakened? Only time will tell. Next chapter will bring you the conclusion of Titus' great hunt, as well as Part Two of Titus' Great Plan.

Disclaimer: All original materials belong to their respective owners. Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi and a bunch of big companies. No copyright infringement is intended.

Questions? Comments? Anything?  
Email: jasonulloa (at) hotmail (dot) com

Copyright© 2004, 2007 Jason C. Ulloa  
All Rights Reserved.


	15. Chapter 14

The Brooch  
By Jason C. Ulloa

Chapter 14

Near Aoyama Reien, Minato-ku, Tokyo, Japan.  
August 7, 1992. 10:49 A.M.

Ryoku sighed as he stood up and dusted off the trousers of his uniform. "I guess there's nothing for it but to tell them." Another sigh. "They're not going to like it. I just know it." He turned to gaze out toward the Hikawa Jinja, easily visible from his current vantage point. "But it's better that I tell them the truth now, than string them along any further." With a silent nod to himself, he started for the stairway.

A resounding roar echoed seemingly everywhere at once, causing him to jerk back, then run to the edge of the building and scan the area.

He knew that sound.

There. At the old cemetery, a small band of sentries were closing in on two young girls. Another quick scan of the surrounding area showed that there were no other Youma around. He could take the sentries himself, but there could always be reinforcements that he might have missed. That skirmish when he first met Sailor Moon was proof enough of that.

He quickly unslung his rifle and brought out his flare gun as he ran down the stairs to the ground floor. Once he burst out of the building, he raised the flare gun, aimed, and fired it over the Aoyama Reien. Hopefully, that would catch the attention of the Youma and keep them from advancing any further toward those girls. A part of his mind wondered how two girls - obviously escaped slaves - managed to make it this far by themselves and if there were other slaves around needing to be rescued. He quickly shoved the thought to the back of his mind for now. Worrying about saving someone else never helped the person you were saving now.

* * *

Aoyama Reien, Minato-ku, Tokyo, Japan.  
August 7, 1992. 10:50 A.M.

Haruka hurriedly searched the area, looking for something to use as a weapon.

"Haruka, I can see them coming!" Michiru warned urgently.

"Shit!" she hissed and pounded a fist against part of the iron palisade that surrounded the mausoleum in frustration. "I can't find..." She trailed off as a piece of the palisade broke off and dropped to the ground on the opposite side of the iron fence. The piece that broke off was thin and slightly rusted, compared to anything else around. "Never mind," she said as she went to go retrieve the metal pole. It even had a point at the end! "I found something."

"Same here," Michiru added after having seen what Haruka had done, quickly duplicating the feat.

Haruka nodded. "Stay close," she cautioned. "It'll be harder for them to take us on if we work together."

Before Michiru could reply, a small explosion sounded in the distance. "What?" she said, looking around for whatever could have caused the sound. Overhead, a flare exploded, bathing the area in a bright red light for a few moments.

"Is that what I think it is?" she asked hopefully.

Some of the sentries started looking around for the source of the noise as others suddenly rushed forward, not wanting anything to keep them from killing the two humans standing before them.

"Look out!" Haruka shouted as she stepped in front of Michiru and parried the sentry's attack with her pole. She then countered by swinging at the sentry's head. The sentry blocked the counterattack, but couldn't avoid getting stabbed in the stomach by Michiru's pole. The sentry tried to step back, but Haruka quickly followed up with a sharp kick to the head, knocking the sentry off its feet.

"Hah!" Haruka snarled as she stabbed the sentry in the head. "Eat that, you son of a bitch!"

"Haruka, look out!" Michiru screamed frantically.

"Huh?" she said as she turned to see another sentry rushing up to her, its sword aimed directly for her heart. There wasn't enough time to parry the attack, or even dive out of the way.

A loud bang rang out as the attacking sentry was knocked off its feet. Haruka stared at the sentry as it fell to the ground. From what she could see, the bullet had struck the sentry in the arm. Acting quickly, she dove forward and jammed the sharp end of her pole into the sentry's neck, killing it.

"Die, you fucking bastard," she growled viciously as she twisted the pole in the sentry's neck before yanking it out.

"Are you all right, Haruka?" Michiru asked as she rushed to Haruka's side.

"I'm fine," she breathed as she brought her pole up in a guard position. "We've still got to make it through this alive. I'll be damned if I let those bastards kill me after all they put me through!"

"Hey!" someone shouted from a short distance away. Haruka and Michiru both looked up to see someone wearing a Shishu uniform running toward them. "Are you two all right?"

"Yes, we're all right!" Michiru shouted as she waved at the new arrival.

The Blade quickly dispatched the last sentry that stood between them and rushed to the girls' aid. "Do you know how many are left?" he asked as he moved between them and the remaining sentries.

"There are three left," Michiru told him. "Haruka managed to kill two of them before you showed up."

"All right," the Blade said with a nod. "Start heading for the jinja. I'll cover your escape."

"Escape?" Haruka said, raising an eyebrow. "Didn't you hear her? There's only three left. We can wipe these fuckers out easily with your help."

"Forget about them," the Blade replied firmly. "Right now, my main concern is getting you two to the jinja. Not killing Youma."

"Listen, you...," Haruka began as she moved around to face the Blade. She trailed off in shock as she finally saw the face of their deliverer. The Blade was younger than she was! "What the...! You're just a kid!"

"I fail to see what this has to do with our current situation," he growled. "Now, are you going to go to the jinja or what? Do you have some kind of death wish or something? Besides, you can't be any more than one or two years older than me, anyway."

"Haruka, please don't argue with our rescuer," Michiru said, trying to calm her down.

"Look, we don't know how many Youma are out there," the Blade said patiently. "We don't even know if there are reinforcements coming or not. If we stay too long, we might end up facing Hunters, or even Mages. Do you really want to face those?"

Before Haruka could answer, the remaining sentries rushed the group. The Blade quickly darted forward and took on two of the sentries, leaving the last one for Haruka and Michiru. Haruka swung her pole wide, causing the sentry to leap back out of the way of her attack. Michiru then flung her pole like a javelin, the pole catching the sentry in the chest before it could land. As the sentry staggered from the blow, Haruka lunged forward and shoved the pointed end of her pole up through the sentry's neck and out through the back of its head.

"I hope that hurt, you bastard," Haruka spat, leaving the pole stuck in the Youma. "All right, kid, we're ready when you're ready!"

"Don't call me 'kid,'" the Blade said as he cut down the remaining sentry. "My name is Kino Ryoku, Third Class Blade."

Her jaw dropped. "Third class? At your age? You've gotta be what, fifteen?"

Ryoku gave her a cold look. "We can talk about this later. Right now, we need to get to the jinja." Haruka and Michiru nodded their agreement. "Let's go."

* * *

Near Outer Border, Hikawa Jinja, Tokyo, Japan.  
August 7, 1992. 10:53 A.M.

Mamoru was speaking with the last of the watchguards about his post assignment when an explosion accompanied by a bright red light snared his attention. "Already?" he exclaimed, turning back toward the watchguard he was speaking with. "I need you to help pass the word along the border," he said and pointed toward the northwest. "You go that way. As soon as you pass the word, head in the direction of the flare. Be sure to tell the next person in line that he must pass the word, then head toward the flare, and so on. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir!" the guard confirmed.

He grimaced slightly, but refrained from correcting him. "All right, then. Please hurry." With that, he ran to the southeast, toward the next guard in line. Once the message was passed and the guard understood what was required of him, he then headed in the direction that the flare was last seen in.

'Who could be out there at a time like this?' he wondered to himself as he darted around wreckage and hurtled over debris in his haste. 'If it's who I think it is, I'm going to kill him. I swear, I'll kill that idiot. We have enough problems on our hands without going out to borrow more trouble.'

His irritation quickly vanished as a piercing shriek of fear reached his ears. 'A woman? Are there escaped slaves out here?'

Mamoru changed direction and sprinted toward the sound of the woman's screams while making sure his sword was clear in its sheath. As he reached an old street intersection, he slowed to a stop and unslung his rifle. It was somewhere around this area where he heard the woman screaming.

As he loaded his rifle, a group of three women and one man burst out onto the street. The group was being chased by a handful of sentries and a trio of Hunter Youma.

Mamoru quickly took aim and fired, his first shot taking down a sentry right between the eyes. His second shot took down another sentry in the same manner. His third shot caught one of the three Hunter Youma in its eye, causing it to stumble, taking another Hunter and a couple of sentries with it.

By now, the Youma were drawing close enough so that rifles would no longer be as effective. Mamoru quickly reslung his rifle across his shoulders and drew his sword. Once his sword was drawn, he charged forward, pushing past the group of fleeing humans.

"The jinja is just ahead!" he shouted to the fleeing slaves over his shoulder. "I'll fend them off! Just keep running!"

Just as Mamoru was about to clash with the first Youma, a couple of rifle shots fired in the distance. Two of the sentries in front of him collapsed; one from a bullet to the head, another from a bullet to the neck. Using the attack as a distraction, Mamoru darted forward and cut off the hands of the Claw Hunter with a single swipe of his blade. A second swipe removed the Hunter's head.

The two Hunters and sentries that had previously crashed to the ground had recovered and had resumed chasing after their prey. A quick scan of the area revealed that there were no more slaves in the area. Mamoru turned and started running after the slaves, making sure to keep himself between them and the pursuing Youma. In the distance, he spotted two of the watchguards carrying rifles like the one he had. Now that he was retreating from the battle, the watchguards quickly took aim and proceeded to snipe away at the advancing Youma.

"Hey!" Mamoru quickly called out to the group of slaves before he could lose sight of them. "Are there any more of you out there?"

The male slave slowed to a stop and turned back to reply. "There were eleven of us when we escaped," he shouted back. "We split up as we left. I don't know if the others are still alive or not."

"Thank you," he replied. "Please hurry on ahead. You're almost there."

The man nodded and rushed after the three female slaves, who had stopped long enough for him to catch to them.

"So, four down and six remaining...," he said as he glanced in the direction of the old cemetery, Aoyama Reien. "He's probably all right, but I'd better check on him anyway," he said and gestured for the watchguards to cover him. The guards nodded their acknowledgement and followed him as he made his way toward Aoyama Reien.

It wasn't long before the sounds of rifle fire started up again. Only this time, the source wasn't the guards that were covering him. It was coming from farther ahead. Mamoru quickened his pace as he unslung his rifle again.

He passed through an alley and came out into another street where several watchguards were frantically fleeing from a group of Hunter Youma. Farther ahead were bodies of sentries, but luckily, no human bodies. A group of two men and three women ran past, flanked by a couple of watchguards, who were trying to run and shoot behind them at the same time. As a result, they were shooting everything but the pursuing Hunters.

Mamoru aimed his rifle and fired quickly. His shot took down the lead Hunter with a bullet in the right eye, causing it to fall, much like what happened last time. However, instead of the lead Hunter causing the others to fall as well, the Hunters merely leaped over their fallen comrade and continued to give chase. His second shot also took down another Hunter, but like before, the Hunters merely leaped over the body and continued.

At this point, the others had started catching on to what Mamoru was doing. However, most of the watchguards' aim wasn't as good as Mamoru's, so most had mixed results ranging from shooting an arm, a leg, the forehead, the mouth, the chest, or just missing altogether. Still, this did produce the desired effect of slowing the Hunters down long enough to let the slaves get away.

"Fall back!" Mamoru ordered as he reslung his rifle and ran back toward the Hikawa Jinja, followed by the rest of the watchguards. Since most of the Hunters were wounded enough to greatly impair their movement, it was easy to get away.

"Chiba!" Sanzou called out as we waved for Mamoru to come to him.

"What is it, Sanzou?" he inquired as he came to a stop.

"I've received a report from Kino as I passed him on my way here," he reported. "Kino says that according to the two slaves he rescued, there are eleven slaves total out here."

"I've already rescued four," Mamoru told him. "Counting these five that we've just secured, we've got all of them. Pass the order to return to the jinja. We're done here."

"Roger," Sanzou acknowledged as he darted off.

"Attention, everyone!" he called out loudly. "We've secured all of the runaway slaves. Mission complete; return to the jinja!" A cheer rose up as his declaration, causing him to grin. It had been a while since they had last completed a successful slave rescue. In fact, prior to today, Usagi had been the last slave they had managed to rescue.

Mamoru slowed his stride as he thought of Usagi. That young girl held tremendous power as Sailor Moon. It was that power that allowed her to survive where others had died. Come to think of it, when he had discovered her alive - and mostly unhurt, to his surprise - he should have realized it then.

That girl was special.

That girl was their savior.

It was too bad that Usagi didn't know about becoming Sailor Moon and that he had to rely on her other self, Serenity, to help fight the Dark Kingdom.

He frowned in distaste for a moment. He didn't like the way that sounded. It almost sounded as if he was interested in Usagi just because of Serenity. But still, there was something about Serenity that felt very familiar. He couldn't help but feel drawn toward that part of her.

But still, it wasn't fair to Usagi if he wanted to spend time with Serenity, even if it was to figure out for himself why it was that she felt so familiar to him. It wasn't as if he didn't like Usagi. He just felt the need to protect and watch over her. Granted, as the commander of the Hikawa Jinja branch of Shishu, he felt the need to protect everyone who lived here, but with Usagi it was different. Even before he learned about Sailor Moon and Serenity, he felt a strong need to protect her more than any other person he had ever known. Although he now knew that she was both Serenity and Sailor Moon, that didn't change the fact that he still wanted to protect her.

Still, regardless of whether she was Usagi or Serenity, he wanted to get to know her better. Both of them. Come to think of it, Serenity had probably by now reverted back from being Sailor Moon. He could go see how she was doing as soon as he was done debriefing the watchguards. Sanzou and Kino could deal with the rescued slaves.

* * *

Hikawa Jinja Proper, Hikawa Jinja, Tokyo, Japan.  
August 7, 1992. 11:18 A.M.

Sailor Venus exited the jinja, carrying Sailor Saturn in her arms, while Atsuko accompanied her to the entrance. "You two have been a great help," she told her softly, so as not to wake the sleeping Saturn. "Many of our priests and miko's lives have been saved, thanks to your efforts."

"There's no need to thank me," Venus said, shaking her head. "She's the one who did most of the saving. I didn't do much-"

"Don't say that," Atsuko interrupted as she placed a hand on her shoulder. "You took over when my physicians needed rest. That, in itself, was a great help to us. Don't sell yourself short. Sometimes, even the smallest efforts can produce the greatest effect."

"Thanks, Mizuno-hakase," she said, bowing her head slightly. "If you'll excuse me, I'm going to take her home."

"Take care," she said and waved as Venus jogged down the stone steps and disappeared from her view.

Venus ducked behind buildings, watching for passersby as she slowly made her way to the Orphan's Quarters. Once she made it there, she ducked behind the building and willed herself to change back to Minako.

"Hotaru-chan," she whispered as she gently shook Saturn. "Hotaru-chan, wake up. You need to change back before someone sees you!"

"She can change back in here."

"Oh, thanks," she replied without thinking and froze. She recognized that voice. "Um... Eh, heh, heh... This isn't what it looks like..."

"I know exactly what it looks like, Minako-san," Setsuna said from her office window. "Or rather, Sailor Venus."

Minako stiffened. "You know?"

"We need to talk," she said calmly as she moved away from her window. "Come in through here and bring Hotaru-chan with you."

Minako swallowed nervously as she stood up, scooped Saturn back into her arms, and jumped into Setsuna's office through the window. "So, um, what did you want to talk with me about?" she dithered hesitantly.

"Close the window, please," Setsuna directed as she sat down at her desk. "Then, have a seat here. I'll take Hotaru-chan to my room. She won't be disturbed there."

She nodded in compliance as she handed over Saturn to her. As Setsuna left her office, Minako closed the window behind her and went to sit down in the seat Setsuna had indicated for her.

A few minutes later, Setsuna returned to her office and sat down in her chair without saying a word. "You wanted to speak with me, Meiou-sensei?" Minako asked nervously, her hands folded penitently in her lap.

Setsuna turned and poured some hot water into a teacup, then dropped a teabag in. "You know what this is about, right?" she asked without turning to look at her.

"Um... It's about Hotaru-chan, right?" Minako said hesitently. "About her being Sailor Saturn?"

"Not just about that, though that is part of this," she said as she turned toward her. "I heard from Ryoku-san that you, Hotaru-chan and Usagi-san were all involved in the fighting earlier this morning."

Minako nodded silently.

"I already asked Ryoku-san and Usagi-san this, but I want to hear what you have to say about it," she told her as she removed the wet teabag from her cup and tossed it in her wastebasket. "When were you going to tell me that Hotaru-chan was going to be risking her life fighting Youma? Were you planning on keeping this a secret from me?"

"But Meiou-sensei, we're not supposed to tell anyone about our Senshi identities!" Minako explained, gesturing helplessly. "It's the only way to make sure that the Dark Kingdom doesn't find out about who we really are! Once they learn our identities, what's to stop them using our loved ones as hostages against us, or something like that?"

"I know, Minako-san," Setsuna said, gesturing for her to calm down. "I understand about that. That's not what I'm upset about. What I was upset about is the fact that you all thought that me knowing about Hotaru-chan - who is like a daughter to me - being a Sailor Senshi would be too dangerous. That is what I resented more than anything else."

There was silence between the two for a while. Setsuna quietly sipped at her tea while Minako stared at the floor broodingly. "Meiou-sensei?"

"Yes?"

"When you spoke with Usagi-chan and Ryoku-sama about Hotaru-chan, did you talk to them like you're talking with me now?" she asked without looking up from the floor.

Setsuna sipped at her tea again before gently setting her cup down. "No, Minako-san. Compared to them, you got off easy," she said with a small smile. "Besides, I'm not mad at you, or them."

"You're not?" she asked quizzically.

She shook her head. "No, I'm not. Even though I didn't like it, keeping your identity a secret from people who aren't Sailor Senshi, or people who are directly involved - like Ryoku-san - is probably for the best." She gave a small deprecatory laugh. "Not that it really matters any more."

Minako blinked at her words. "What do you mean, Meiou-sensei?"

Instead of replying, Setsuna reached into a pocket and pulled something out, then set it on the desk in front of her.

Minako stared at the object in disbelief. It was a transformation wand identical to her own, except the wand's color was dark green, unlike her wand's orange color.

She reached out with one hand and pointed at the wand, speechless for a moment. Setsuna merely sat back in her chair and sipped her tea with an enigmatic smirk on her face.

"Y-you?" Minako exclaimed after finally finding her voice. "You're a Senshi, too?"

"Sailor Pluto, at your service," she replied, not losing her enigmatic smirk.

"Pluto?" she repeated, still staring at her. "If you're a Senshi, too, then why did you get so upset with me earlier?"

"Call it 'maternal instinct,'" she replied with a shrug. "I didn't like anyone knowing anything about Hotaru-chan that I didn't know."

"But, you know now."

"True," she agreed. "Still, until you found out that I knew, you weren't going to tell me, were you?" Minako bowed her head, staring silently at the floor again. "From your silence, I'll take it that you weren't going to. And that, Minako-san, is why I was upset."

Setsuna sipped her tea again and set the empty cup down. "But all of this doesn't matter anymore. After thinking it over, I realize that even if I don't like it, we need Hotaru-chan to fight, just like we need you, me and Usagi-san to fight. Without all of us, humanity has no choice but to slowly dwindle away to extinction or slavery at the hands of the Dark Kingdom. Since this is the case, I'm going to make sure that no matter what, she lives to see a future without the Dark Kingdom, even if I have to give my life for it. I want at least that much for her."

"We all do, Meiou-sensei," Minako agreed. "That's why I'm fighting. I want to see that future. I want to share that future with everyone."

She nodded and rose from her desk. "I'm sure we all feel the same way. That's why I now feel like I can trust all of you with Hotaru-chan's life." She walked past Minako and opened the office door. "I have to go do my rounds. Would you mind checking on Hotaru-chan for me while I'm out?"

"Sure," she said as she stood up as well. "I'll keep her company until she wakes up."

Setsuna nodded again and left. Minako left a moment later, closing the door behind her.

* * *

Main Medical Building - Examination Room, Hikawa Jinja, Tokyo, Japan.  
August 7, 1992. 1:03 P.M.

Haruka grumbled under her breath as she sat in the waiting room. Out of all the eleven slaves that were rescued, she and Michiru were the first to make it to the Hikawa Jinja. So, why were they the last ones to be examined?

She glanced around the waiting room, looking over the other occupants. The three men were talking together, along with the redhead and brunette she didn't know. The two blondes were speaking together with Sanae. Hiromi was sitting next to her, not speaking to anyone. They all saw the doctor before she had. She had gone after Hiromi.

The examination didn't take very long. It was a short physical exam to see if there were any injuries or illnesses that needed further examination or medication. The scars on her back were cause for the doctor's concern. She was surprised that there hadn't been any infection given the environment that Haruka was subjected to. When Haruka explained that her fellow field workers had taken care of her wounds afterward, the doctor nodded understandingly. She seemed to think that they helped her because they were in a similar situation and sympathized with her. Haruka let her believe what she wanted. The others only helped her because an infection would only hinder her effectiveness at working in the fields, leaving them to have to shoulder some of her burden until she recovered.

Or rather, if she recovered. Disease from infections wasn't uncommon. Death from those diseases, similarly so. After all, it wasn't like their Youma masters cared enough to supply them with medicine. Whatever they had was what they made themselves. Sometimes, it wasn't enough. Still, it was better than having nothing.

The sound of a door opening caught Haruka's attention. Michiru stepped out of the room just as Haruka glanced her way. There was a quiet morose air about her as she walked over to her and wordlessly sat down next to her.

"Michiru?" she asked, growing worried. "What's wrong, Michiru?"

Michiru raised her head just enough to look at her from out of the corner of her eyes before lowering her head again, her expression dropping even more.

"Michiru? What happened?" she asked again, putting a hand on Michiru's shoulder and shaking her gently. "What did the doctor tell you?"

"Shinohara Daisuke?" a man called out, flanked by three other men and a younger boy whom she recognized. All five were wearing the same Shishu uniform.

"That's me," Daisuke said as he stood up.

The man glanced over at him and nodded. He glanced down at a piece of paper he was holding in his hand. "Iwata Hiro?"

"I'm here," Hiro said, standing up as well.

The man nodded again. "You two will go with Todoki." One of the younger Blades stepped forward. "He'll help you see about getting situated here."

"If you both would come with me, please?" Todoki said as he turned to leave, pausing only long enough for the two men to catch up with him.

The first Blade looked down at the paper again after they left. "Higurashi Minami?"

One of the two blondes stood up. "Yes?"

"Matsuda Rin?"

The redhead stood. "That's me."

"You two will go with Takei." Another one of the younger Blades stood forward.

"If you ladies would come with me, please?" Takei said as he turned to leave as well, waiting long enough for the two girls to catch up with him.

"Yamaguchi Shuichi?"

"Yeah?" Shuichi said as he stood up.

"Ogata Junko?"

"Here," the brunette stated, standing as well.

"You two will go with Andou."

"That's me," Andou said, waving. "Come with me, please." He waited until the two were a short distance away before turning to leave.

"Nanase Himiko?"

The second blonde quickly stood. "Y-yes?"

"Kagurazaki Sanae?"

Sanae slowly stood up. "I guess it's my turn, huh?"

"Amano Hiromi?"

Hiromi stood up as well. "You called?"

"You three will come with me," he said as he handed the paper to the young boy. "Kino, you'll take the last two."

Ryoku raised an eyebrow. "Is this because I'm the one that rescued them, Sanzou?" he inquired.

"I'm just letting you take responsibility for the slaves you rescued, is all," Sanzou replied offhandedly. "Would you rather trade responsibilities with me? I don't mind processing two slaves instead of three..."

"Never mind," he sighed to himself as he glanced down at the paper. "Ten'ou Haruka, Kaiou Michiru, you two come with me."

"Don't do us any favors," Haruka grumbled as she took Michiru's hand and stood up, pulling her to her feet. "So, what're we supposed to be doing, anyway?"

"Just like the others said," he replied as he turned to leave. "Getting you two situated. Now, come with me."

"Fine," she grumbled as she turned to Michiru. "I want to talk to you about what the doctor said later. All right?"

Michiru nodded, but said nothing.

* * *

Outside Medical, Hikawa Jinja, Tokyo, Japan.  
August 7, 1992. 1:10 P.M.

Ami looked over the list of living quarter openings again, making sure that she knew which places were open and which ones weren't. Since this task had been thrown upon her at the last minute, she didn't have much time to prepare everything. However, she was very familiar with the routine, so she needed very little time to prepare. She suspected that was the very reason why she was given this assignment, but she wasn't one to complain.

Besides, reacclimating slaves was a very important job. Some people forget how to live normal lives if they've spent too a long time as a slave.

The entrance to the main Medical building opened and Ryoku exited, followed by two girls one or two years older than him. The taller girl had short, sandy blonde hair and seemed a little annoyed for some reason. Occasionally, she would look at him and her frown would deepen slightly for a moment before she would look away. From time to time, she would send a worried glance to her companion, a aquamarine-haired girl who had a seriously troubled look on her face. That girl seemed to be withdrawn into herself for some reason, as if she was deeply brooding over something.

As her gaze rested on Ryoku, her heart paused for a moment. He had noticed her presence and was heading straight for her. His eyes - which were usually what she used in order to determine what kind of mood he was in - were completely expressionless.

"Ami, I take it you have the current listings of living quarter availability?" he inquired with little emotion in his voice.

She nodded as she opened the folder again and presented him with the requested listing. As he took the folder, she looked into his eyes questioningly.

"Nothing's wrong, Ami," he said, shaking his head. "It's just been a long day, is all."

Ami frowned and tilted her head slightly.

"Yes, Ami, that's all," he said as he closed his eyes and sighed. He grimaced as Ami bowed her head slightly. "I'm not upset at you, if that's what you're thinking. I've just had to do a lot of deep thinking, then a slave rescue on top of that. I'm spent. You understand?"

She looked up and nodded slightly, but she didn't smile.

"Hey, I don't mean to interrupt, but why isn't your girlfriend saying anything?" Haruka asked as she walked up next to Ryoku and glanced over at Ami.

"She's mute," he said as he looked down at the living quarters listing.

"She's what?" she said, surprised.

"Mute," he repeated offhandedly as he looked over the list. "Can't speak. Been that way for years," he added quickly, forestalling any further questions. "Okay, there's a few places I can recommend for you, but you'd probably want to look over the list yourselves," he said as he presented the listing to Haruka. "I assume you two want to stay in the same living quarters, correct?"

"If possible," Haruka agreed as she glanced from Ami to the listing. "Hey, Michiru. Come look at this."

"The first place I'd recommend is Silver Mist," Ryoku told them. "It's close to Stores, so you won't have to go too far to get what you need. I know someone there that can show you around the place later, if you choose to go there. There's also Rising Dawn, which is closer to the Working Grounds, if you prefer a short walk to work. Another place I can recommend is Southern Cross. Also close to the Working Grounds."

Haruka glanced over at Ryoku before looking down at the listing again. "What do you think, Michiru?" she asked as she brought the folder into her line of sight.

If she noticed the folder in front of her, she gave no indication of it.

"What happened to her?" he asked, growing concerned.

Haruka threw a quick glare at him, but dropped it, seeing that he was honestly concerned about Michiru. "I don't know," she sighed, shaking her head. "You saw her; she was fine a while ago. But, after she went to see the doctor, she went silent and hasn't said anything since. She won't even tell me what the doctor told her."

Ami and Ryoku exchanged glances. "When she was a slave, what was her job?" he asked. "Field worker? Builder? Palace repair?"

"That's none of your concern!" Haruka snapped heatedly. Ami jerked back from the vehemence in her voice, but Ryoku merely gave her a sympathetic look. "What?" she snapped again as she rounded on him. "What's that look for? Are you feeling sorry for me?"

"Only because I think I know why Michiru-san is acting the way she is," he replied calmly.

Haruka dropped the folder and grabbed him by the collar, giving him an intent look. "Tell me," she all but demanded. "Why? Why is she acting like this?"

Ryoku slapped Haruka's hands away and straightened the collar of his uniform. "Calm yourself, Haruka-san. You've had a long day and you have more important things you need to take care of."

"Tell me, damn you!" she yelled, her patience at an end. "Stop yanking me around and just tell me straight! Don't go saying you know and then say nothing! If you-"

Ryoku cut her off by slapping her across the face. "You've had an extremely harrowing morning. If you want me to tell you what I suspect, then calm yourself." He paused as he glanced over at Michiru. "However, I think it would be better if you wait until Michiru-san is ready to tell you. Don't you agree?" He picked up the folder and put it into her hands. "Here. Decide on your living quarters. Once you have that, you can start figuring other things out. One thing at a time. Oh, by the way," he added as he was turning away to give her time to think. "The next time you lose it, I'll punch you in the stomach."

As he walked up to Ami, she gave him a curious look. "Oh, I'm only giving her a hard time because of what she put me through this morning," he explained. "She wanted to go fight Youma instead of escaping to the jinja, especially after I told them to escape. If it wasn't for the fact that she could handle herself in a fight, I would've been in trouble with all the Youma that were out there."

He trailed off as he noticed the look she was giving him. "Oh, cut that out," he retorted. "I'm not THAT bad. Besides, I already learned my lesson, remember?" She tilted her head again and raised an eyebrow. "I am NOT cocky. Besides, I'm a Third class Blade with years of battle experience. She's not. She could've gotten me killed along with herself and her friend."

He paused again as she glanced over at Michiru, then looked at him inquisitively. "Michiru-san?" he said as he glanced over toward them. They were too far to overhear him. "Yes, I've got an idea of what's wrong with her," he told her. "I've seen it before. The reaction, the brooding, everything." He took a deep breath and sighed deeply. "She's hollow, Ami."

A slight gasp left her lips as a hand unconsciously went to her mouth. Hollow. It was a state no woman would ever wish upon another, not even her worst enemy.

"Something like this, you just have to let her come to terms with on her own," he said sadly.

Ami gave him a look. "Not yet," he replied. "I figure I'll let them figure out where they're going to stay, let them get situated, then ask Michiru-san if my suspicions are correct. No sense in letting this bad news take over their minds. Michiru-san looks like she's barely functioning as it is."

"Hey, we've decided," Haruka called out.

"So, where have you decided on?"

"Silver Mist," she said as she approached the pair, handing over the folder.

He nodded and accepted the folder. "Let's go, then. Hopefully, Minako will be there when we arrive. She can show you around the place better than I can."

* * *

Silver Mist, Hikawa Jinja, Tokyo, Japan.  
August 7, 1992. 1:22 P.M.

Minako sighed as she laid on her bed, facing the ceiling. She had only intended to have a short practice session today. Instead, she was thrown into her first battle. It was much sooner than she had ever expected, but she was incredibly relieved that she managed to survive it. It was, by far, the single most terrifying thing she had ever experienced in her life.

'I wonder it's the same fear that Ryoku-sama feels whenever he goes to fight Youma?' she pondered as she turned over to her side, facing her door.

After she had checked on Hotaru - who had fortunately changed back after Setsuna took her to her room - she checked in with Midou. On the way to The Garden, she quickly concocted an elaborate excuse to use in order to explain why she was late. However, the excuse became moot when Midou told her that all the nurses-in-training were excused for the day due to the emergency.

"So, what am I supposed to do now?" she sighed. "Usagi-chan's busy and so is Ryoku-sama. Rei-chan doesn't want to see anyone and Ami-chan's probably busy helping at the jinja."

She slowly sat up and pushed herself off her bed. 'There's no sense in continuing to sit around, doing nothing,' she thought as she started to leave. 'I'll go see if they need some more help at the jinja.'

Just as she reached for the doorknob, there was a knock at the door, causing her to jerk back in surprise. "Y-yes?" she said as she opened her door, revealing one of the living quarters staff.

"Aino-san, Kino-sama is here to see you," the young man informed her.

Minako brightened immediately. "He is?"

He nodded. "He's waiting in the common area with Mizuno-san and two others."

She blinked. Ami was there, too? "Thanks. I'll go see him, then." She closed the door behind her as she made her way to the stairwell and descended to the first floor. Since she lived on the third floor, it didn't take too long.

Ryoku stood up from his seat as soon as Minako entered the common area. "How're you doing, Minako?" he asked. Ami, Haruka and Michiru were sitting on a couch a short distance away.

"I'm fine, Ryoku-sama," she said, glancing awkwardly down at the ground. She glanced over at Ami, then back at him. "Have you given what I've told you some thought?" she asked quietly enough not to be overheard while giving him a shy, hopeful look.

"I have," he told her, "but now's not a good time to talk about it. Besides, this is something Ami and Rei should be present for, as well.

"Anyway, I'm here because I have two rescued slaves in need of some rooms." He glanced aside to where Haruka and Michiru were sitting. "Preferably rooms adjacent to each other. You know who's in charge of that here?"

"Shikishima-san knows which rooms are open," she replied. "I can get him, if you want."

"Could you take us to him, instead?" he asked. "I still want to ask your help on a few things, if you don't mind."

Minako shook her head. "I don't mind helping you, Ryoku-sama. You should know that by now."

"Yeah, I know," he said with a small grin. "Thanks."

She nodded and smiled back before going to find Shikishima with the others following behind her. Finding him was easy since he was usually in the living quarters admin office working on something.

"Shikishima-san?" she called out as she stopped in front of the admin office. "You in there, Shikishima-san?"

Shikishima Hayao was a big man, twice the size of an average man. He used to be a Shishu Blade until a Claw Hunter with poisoned claws struck him in his right leg. Unfortunately, he received medical attention too late to save his leg and ended up getting his leg amputated. After losing his leg, he had it replaced with a metallic peg leg, then left Shishu and took charge of the Silver Mist living quarters. His gruff demeanor tended to frighten the younger children, but for the most part, he got along with most everyone who lived there.

"Yeah?" the broad man replied as he turned from his desk and stood up.

"We've just got some new tenants, Shikishima-san," she replied as she gestured toward Haruka and Michiru.

He glanced over to the two girls, then walked over to a metal cabinet that was fastened to the wall. His metallic leg made heavy thumps as he limped over to the cabinet. "Any specific requirements?"

"Do you have two adjacent rooms available?" Ryoku inquired.

Shikishima raised an eyebrow inquisitively, but said nothing as he opened the metal cabinet. "Hmm... Do you care about what floor you're on?" he asked without removing his head from the metal cabinet.

"It doesn't matter," Haruka replied.

He grunted an acknowledgement and reached inside. After rummaging around in the cabinet for a moment he brought out a pair of keys. "Here," he said, handing the keys to Minako. "Rooms 508 and 509. You mind showing them to their rooms, Aino-san?"

"Sure."

"Need anything else?" he asked, glancing between her and Ryoku.

"No, that's all," Ryoku replied. "Thanks, Shikishima."

The gruff man nodded. "Glad to see you're still alive, kid," he said as he turned to limp back to his chair. "Congratulations on making Third."

"Thanks," he nodded back as he turned to leave. "You take care of yourself." Shikishima grunted a reply as Ryoku herded the others out of the office.

"I think Shikishima-san was glad to see you," Minako observed as they headed for the stairwell. "He's usually not so talkative."

"Yeah, I guess..."

Ami tapped him on the shoulder, getting his attention. "Yes?" he asked, glancing over his shoulder. She nodded her head back toward the admin office. "Shikishima-san?" he said, raising an eyebrow questioningly for a moment. "Oh. I knew him from when I first joined Shishu. He was a First class Blade on his way to making High Blade before he had to get his leg amputated due to Claw Hunter poisoning." He half-smiled wistfully. "That man is the best swordsman and sharpshooter I know. I learned a lot from him when I first started training as a Recruit Blade." He sighed tiredly. "I wish he was still able to fight. He would be a tremendous help right about now."

"So, why doesn't he?" Haruka inquired. "If he's such a good fighter, why did he leave Shishu?"

"His leg," he replied as started for the stairs again. "You all saw how he walks. Haruka-san, you surely remember fighting those Youma earlier today." She nodded grimly. "Can you imagine doing that with a leg that doesn't bend?" He paused as they reached the fifth floor of the living quarters. "Shikishima left Shishu of his own will. He knew that he would become a liability on the battlefield."

Minako stepped forward, holding the keys out in front of her. "This way." She led them down the hall and turned a corner, stopping in front of a door numbered 508. The door across the hall was numbered 509.

She turned to Haruka and held out both keys. "Take your pick."

Haruka took both keys and handed one to Michiru. "Which one do I have?" she asked as she turned back to Minako.

She glanced at the key. "Room 508."

Haruka nodded and tried the key in the door marked 508. The door opened easily. "Hey, Michiru. Why don't you try yours? See what it looks like."

"All the rooms are the same," Ryoku told her. "Most living quarters are built using the exact same floor plan. It saves time if the construction people are familiar with the layout of the building they're constructing."

She gave him a flat look. "You don't say," she said as she handed Michiru her key. Michiru quietly took her key, opened her door and stepped inside. Haruka watched as she walked over to the bed and sat down, staring at the floor.

Ryoku sighed as he turned to Minako and Ami. "Listen, would you two mind waiting for me in the common area? I need to speak with them alone for a moment."

Ami and Minako exchanged worried glances before turning back and nodding their agreement. "Take all the time you need, Ryoku-sama," Minako said as they left.

After the two left, Ryoku turned to Haruka and nodded toward Michiru. "We need to talk."

Haruka gave him a serious look. "If you know what's wrong with Michiru, then I'm more than willing to listen."

"Then, come with me," he said as he stepped into Michiru's room. Haruka followed, closing the door behind her.

* * *

Orphan's Quarters, Hikawa Jinja, Tokyo, Japan.  
August 7, 1992. 1:22 P.M.

Usagi stretched as she sat up in her bed and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. "Mmm... what time is it?" she muttered to herself as she glanced around the room. It was surprisingly bright for so early in the morning. As she got out of bed, she paused as she noticed that she was already dressed.

"Huh?" she said as she looked herself over. "When did I change out of my pajamas? I know I was wearing them when I went to bed..." She trailed off as she noticed the sun's position through her open window. "W-what's the sun doing up there?!?" Just as she was about to start panicking about missing work, the events from that morning slowly began to resurface in her mind.

'That's right... I woke up just as the Dark Kingdom started attacking us again. I remember Ryoku-san and that Sailor Saturn girl telling me that they needed Sailor Moon to help fight. I wanted to help; I really did. But, I...'

Her recollection trailed off as she looked down at the brooch pinned to her blouse. It sat there, looking as if it not only had every right to be there, but it belonged there as well. Even worse, it was starting to feel natural, like she had always worn that brooch there.

Usagi's hand slowly reached up to remove the brooch from her blouse, but the closer it came, the more hesitant she became to actually touch it.

'What would happen if I touch it now?' she thought, slowly letting her hand drop to her side. 'What would I feel now? Anger? Fear? Despair?' She shook her head in frustration. 'Why am I even wearing this thing? It almost looks like I like this stupid thing.'

She went into the bathroom and stood in front of the mirror, staring into her own reflection. 'Hello?' she called out mentally, unsure of whom she was calling out to. 'Are you there? Can you hear me?' She stared into her reflection's eyes as if trying to see into herself and waited for a response.

Nothing happened.

'Hey!' she mentally shouted as she glared into the mirror. 'I know you're in there! Who are you? Why did you choose me? Answer me, damn you!'

Nothing happened.

'I don't understand,' she thought as she exited her bathroom and sighed. 'I know I got through to her before. Why won't she answer me now?'

A light knock on the door broke her from her brooding. "Usagi-chan? Are you in there?"

"Naru-chan?" She quickly walked to her door and opened it. "What is it, Naru-chan?"

"There's someone here to see you," Naru told her as she grabbed Usagi's hand and started dragging her out of her room.

"Wha? Hey!" she exclaimed as she struggled to regain her balance. "What's the big deal? Who is it? Can I at least close my door first?"

"Oh! Sorry," Naru said sheepishly as she let Usagi close her door. "Anyway, we've got to hurry! The head of Shishu wants to speak with you!"

"Huh? Mamoru-san's here?" she blinked in surprise. A moment later, panic set in. "He's here?!? Oh, no! I haven't been doing my job at all, so maybe he's gonna fire me!"

"Don't be ridiculous, Usagi-chan," Naru countered. "It's been crazy here these past two days. No one's gonna blame you for not being able to do your job; least of all Chiba-sama. After all, Shishu's been the busiest out of all of us, so of course you might not be able to get to your job cleaning their headquarters. Not with them rushing in and out of the building all the time. So, don't worry about it."

Usagi gave her an uncertain look. "Are you sure?"

"Trust me," she replied confidently. "And if I'm wrong, I'll find you a new job myself. All right?"

"All right," Usagi agreed with a smile.

"Good. Now, hurry it up!" she urged as she started tugging on Usagi's arm again. "You don't want to keep Chiba-sama waiting, do you?"

"I'm hurrying! I'm hurrying!" she said as she struggled to keep up. "Just stop pulling on my arm already!"

When they finally got to the common area, Mamoru stood up and walked over to meet them. "That was fast," he remarked, glancing between Naru and Usagi.

"I got her here as fast as I could, Chiba-sama," she said, grinning proudly.

"Thanks, Naru-san," he said gratefully. "Even though, you didn't really have to rush. I wasn't in any hurry."

"But, you've been so busy..."

"Yes, but I've got time right now," he replied, then turned to Usagi and smiled. "I just came by to see how you were doing, Usagi-san. You don't mind, do you?"

Usagi blushed slightly. "N-no, I don't mind."

"Well, if you'll excuse me, I've got little ones to look after," Naru said as she bowed slightly to Mamoru and waved to Usagi, giving her an encouraging wink where he couldn't see. "I'll see you two, later."

Mamoru nodded in response. "It was good seeing you again, Naru-san."

Usagi waved back. "See you later, Naru-chan!"

Naru waved and ducked down the hall, out of sight.

"Let's go for a walk, Usagi-san," Mamoru said as he turned and started to leave.

"A walk?" she repeated, curious about his suggestion which seemed to come out of nowhere.

"A walk," he confirmed, pausing long enough to look at her over her shoulder. "You don't want to?"

"Y-yes, of course, I do!" she stammered as she rushed to catch up with him.

"Good," he said as he continued on his way with Usagi following close behind him. "It's easier to talk if you know no one else is going to be listening."

"Oh?" she said as Mamoru held open the door for her. Once she was through, he followed behind her, letting the door close on its own.

"So, how are things going at the Orphan's Quarters?" he asked as he came up beside her. "Any problems?"

"No, none at all," she told him, shaking her head. "Ryoku-san, Setsuna-sensei, Naru-chan... Everyone here's been so helpful." She gave him a curious glance. "I didn't know you knew Naru-chan."

Mamoru rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Yeah... well... she, um, used to have... a, um, crush on me," he finished, rushing the end of his sentence.

"Oh, really...?" she asked, drawling her words and smiling with great interest. "What happened?"

"There's not much to tell," he said offhandedly. "When Ryoku first took over the Orphan's Quarters, I used to visit him every now and then. He was talking with Naru-san when I met her. It was a few days after that when Ryoku told me that she had developed a huge crush on me." He grimaced slightly. "He took great joy in teasing me about it, now that I think about it."

Usagi giggled. "Ryoku-san doesn't seem like the kind of person who would tease someone," she remarked. "He seems so serious."

"You don't know him like I do," he replied with a slow grin. "He's only serious because a lot of responsibility has been forced on him at such a young age. He still likes to have fun with his friends from time to time. It's just that most of his friends are Shishu Blades, like myself. Hell, I've known the guy ever since he started training with Kinoma-sensei, his trainer in swordsmanship. He's almost like my younger brother.

"Anyway, eventually Naru-san grew out of her crush," he continued. "She told me that I was a little too old for her." He chuckled to himself and shook his head. "Go figure."

"Don't feel too bad, Mamoru-san," she said with a smile. "At least you two are still friends."

Mamoru nodded as he glanced aside at Usagi. She was smiling happily as she walked next to him. He was reluctant to ask what she knew about her other self, especially seeing that he was currently enjoying Usagi's company. As curious as he was about any possible connection between himself and Serenity, he didn't want to ruin what was beginning to develop right now.

"That's true," he said, smiling. For now, he would enjoy things as it was. Besides, aside from being the vessel for Serenity's soul, Usagi was interesting enough as she was. "By the way, how're you doing with your job cleaning up our headquarters?"

"Uhh...," Usagi dithered as she rubbed the back of her head in chagrin. "Eheheheh..."

For a little while, at least, he could forget that there was a war going on.

* * *

Author's Note: Another chapter finally completed! Even better, all of our Sailor Senshi have finally come together at the Hikawa Jinja! Not only that, but now Mamoru's beginning to find himself being drawn toward both Serenity AND Usagi. So, now what's going to happen? What's going on with Michiru? What does being 'hollow' mean? And what about when Hotaru finally wakes up and finds out that Setsuna knows that she's Sailor Saturn? Wait and see what happens in the next chapter of The Brooch!

Disclaimer: All original materials belong to their respective owners. Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi and a bunch of big companies. No copyright infringement is intended.

Questions? Comments? Anything?  
Email: jasonulloa (at) hotmail (dot) com

Copyright© 2004, 2007 Jason C. Ulloa  
All Rights Reserved.


	16. Chapter 15

The Brooch  
By Jason C. Ulloa

Chapter 15

Silver Mist - Michiru's Room, Hikawa Jinja, Tokyo, Japan.  
August 7, 1992. 2:02 P.M.

Haruka watched Michiru with concern as Ryoku crossed the room and sat down next to the brooding woman. "So, what's wrong with her?" she asked, crossing the room and sitting down on the bed on the opposite side of Michiru from him.

"If you don't mind, I want to ask her a few questions, just to make sure her problem is what I believe it is," he said, glancing over at Haruka over Michiru's bowed head.

She looked down at Michiru again, reached out and took Michiru's hand in her own, squeezing reassuringly. When she felt a light return squeeze, she nodded her agreement.

"All right," he said as he took a deep breath. "Some of these questions may sound a bit too personal, so let me know if you don't want to answer them, all right?"

Michiru nodded slightly.

"This has to do with the job you performed as a slave, right?" he asked.

She nodded again.

"Were you one of Jadeite's personal slaves?"

Another nod.

"The duties you performed for Jadeite-"

"I don't think we should continue down this line of questioning," Haruka interrupted curtly.

Ryoku's eyes narrowed. "So, she was a sex slave," he said, his voice turning cold. "She's not the first one we've rescued," he added, noticing Haruka's indignant expression. "Someone I care for greatly was abused in the exact same way and I don't think any different of her. I assure you that we here at Hikawa Jinja do not look down on those who've been abused in this manner, if that's what you're worried about." He paused again. "If it's all right, may I continue?" Haruka frowned slightly, but nodded anyway.

"Anyway, from Haruka-san's reaction, I'm positive you were an unwilling participant. Correct?" Michiru nodded. "Do you remember much of what went on during those times?"

"That's none of your damn business!" Haruka shouted, leaping to her feet and rounding on him. "Who do you think you are, asking something like that?

Ryoku sighed patiently. "If you would just shut up for a minute, you would find out why!" he shot back tersely. "I understand your need to be protective toward your friend, but it's not like I'm going to rape her or make her do things against her will. I helped you escape from that, remember?"

Haruka's expression relaxed as she calmed down. "Sorry," she apologized as she sat back down. "You're just trying to help, right?"

He nodded reassuringly. "It's just like I said; Michiru-san doesn't have to answer any question she doesn't feel comfortable answering." He then turned back to Michiru. "So, do you remember anything?"

She shook her head.

"Compulsion," he deduced.

"Compulsion?" Haruka inquired.

"It's what Jadeite uses to control his personal slaves," he explained. "One of the slaves we've rescued heard Jadeite refer to it as such. Anyway, from the various descriptions we've been given from the many slaves we've rescued over the years - from those who've been exposed to it, like Michiru-san, and those who know people that have been exposed to it and who've witnessed them under its control, like yourself - here's what we know about it:

"Compulsion acts as a form of mind control. Usually, those who are under its control are in a trance-like state and do not react normally to the world around them. While under Compulsion, the victim will do anything Jadeite orders, regardless of their own safety, including killing themselves. However, the difference between this and normal mind control that other Dark Kingdom Generals have been reported to use in different regions of the world is that while mind control has to be sustained by the General in order for it to be effective, Jadeite's Compulsion is near-permanent. Once Compulsion has been implanted, even after rescue, there will be moments where the victim will fall into a state of Compulsion depending on any previous orders Jadeite may have given. For example, if Jadeite had ordered a slave to come to his chambers every night at nine, disrobe and dance erotically in front of him, every night at nine, the slave will perform this task, even after rescue. In this case, we'd have to find a way to trick the slave into thinking that he or she is dancing in front of Jadeite; otherwise, he or she would leave the jinja and head for the palace, seeking out Jadeite in order to perform this nightly duty. And through all of this, the slave usually does not remember performing the task."

Ryoku paused for a moment. "Do you understand so far?" he asked both women.

"I... guess so," Haruka said with a hint of uncertainty in her voice. "It's a bit complicated, but the point is that we've got to find out if Jadeite has implanted any orders in Michiru that would make her try to seek him out."

"For now, that's about right," he agreed. "However, knowing this leads to something even worse." He turned to Michiru again. "Michiru-san, when you were examined, did the doctor mention the term 'hollow?'"

At this, Michiru brought her head up and gazed at him with a devastated look in her eyes. "She...," Michiru gasped, her eyes starting to water. "She told me... that I'll never..."

Ryoku couldn't help but feel sorry for her as he put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I know. I'm sorry."

She suddenly broke into tears at his sympathetic words and fell into his shoulder, crying. He looked toward Haruka and nodded for her to take her crying friend, knowing that Michiru would feel better crying on her friend's shoulder.

Well..., that and Haruka was starting to give him a dirty look.

"'Hollow...,'" Haruka repeated broodingly as Michiru cried into her shoulder. "Does that mean what I think it means?"

He sighed sadly and nodded. "It means that she'll never have the ability to bear children again," he explained. "It's a rare occurrence that only afflicts those Jadeite uses frequently as sex slaves."

"Like your friend?" Haruka asked.

"She was fortunate," he said, looking away. "When Jadeite used her, it was just a passing fancy, so he didn't bother to use a lasting form of Compulsion; just a one-shot deal and that was it. However, with those he uses once or twice, there's a great danger involved; if the girl gets pregnant, she is immediately killed. She was fortunate because she didn't get pregnant.

"For those who Jadeite uses frequently, he prevents pregnancy by removing almost the entire woman's reproductive system. Once this happens, the woman affected is considered 'hollow,' and she will never again have the ability to conceive and bear children."

The room was silent for a while, save for the soft, quiet sounds of Michiru's crying. After a while, Michiru brought herself under control and sat up again, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Thank you, Haruka," she said, her voice just slightly above a whisper. "I feel better now." She turned to regard Ryoku with a sad expression. "Are all members of Shishu this knowledgeable on conditions like this?" she inquired.

"No," he replied, shaking his head. "The only reason why I know this much is because of the person I've already told you about. I had heard about female slaves that were found hollow, but it wasn't until I had rescued her and after I learned that Jadeite had used her as well, that I felt the need to know what it meant. Fortunately, some of the doctors in Medical are quite knowledgeable about the subjects of being hollow and Compulsion. If you ask around, I'm sure you can find someone who can help you."

"Thank you, Kino-san," Michiru said gratefully.

"Call me Ryoku, Michiru-san," he said as he stood up. "The same goes for you, too," he added, glancing at Haruka.

The blonde woman snorted. "Fine. Whatever." Ryoku smiled faintly at the brusque reply.

"Ryoku-san," Michiru said before he could start to leave. "That mute girl we met earlier... Is she the one you were talking about? The one that Jadeite used... like me?"

He shook his head. "No. It was someone else."

"Who?" she asked, her eyes filled with sad concern.

Ryoku regarded her for a moment before speaking. "It is not my place to reveal such a thing. You wouldn't want me to be telling others about how Jadeite used you, right?" He looked toward the door momentarily, his expression pensive. "I'll do this instead; I'll speak with her later and ask her if she wouldn't mind speaking with you. Will that do?"

Michiru nodded. "I would appreciate that."

"I'll speak with her, then," he said as he started to leave. "You two would probably like to talk by yourselves for a while. I've got some other business to attend to, but I've asked someone who lives here to help you with everything else you need to know to get settled in."

"That short-haired blonde girl with the bow?" Haruka asked.

"Yes, her," he confirmed. "She'll be able to help you with whatever you might need."

Michiru nodded again. "Thank you, Ryoku-san."

Ryoku nodded in return and left the room, quietly closing the door behind him.

* * *

Silver Mist - Common Area, Hikawa Jinja, Tokyo, Japan.  
August 7, 1992. 2:21 P.M.

Minako stared down at the floor as she waited for Ryoku to finish speaking with the two new arrivals. She had tried to start up a conversation with Ami as she waited, but considering the current situation between them, she felt completely awkward speaking with her. She couldn't help but wonder if this feeling of unease wouldn't have occurred if she hadn't told him how she felt.

She sighed. No, there was no use in wondering what if. Besides, she didn't regret telling him that she loved him, even if he ended up with someone else.

She glanced over at Ami, who was staring down at the floor just as she was. Undoubtedly, Ami felt the same as she did, but what she didn't know was how Ami would take it if he ended up with someone else. She knew that if Ryoku ended up with either Ami or Rei, she would wish them well and support them, but how would Ami react? Or Rei, for that matter? Ami seemed to sense Minako's gaze on her as she raised her head and gave her a questioning look.

"Sorry, Ami-chan," she said apologetically. "I was just thinking."

Ami tilted her head curiously.

Minako paused for a moment as she tried to figure out what Ami wanted to say. It was at times like this that she wished she had either Rei's or Ryoku's knowledge of her mannerisms. It seemed like they could speak with her using just her facial expressions and body gestures alone. She could understand some of Ami's more obvious expressions and gestures, but that was about it.

"About what?" she ventured. Ami nodded. "Oh. Um... Well..." She trailed off as Ami pointed up toward the ceiling. She glanced up in that direction, seeing nothing but the ceiling. "Is there something there?" she asked. Ami shook her head and jabbed her finger in the same direction. She tried to think of what could be in that direction and blinked when she realized that that depressed-looking girl's room was in that direction.

"Oh. Do you mean that girl or Ryoku?"

Ami nodded at the mention of the girl, but looked slightly uneasy at the mention of Ryoku.

So. She was probably thinking along the same lines she was. "I'm sure that the girl will be all right," she told her reassuringly. "After all, she's here at the jinja now. She'll feel better after being here for a while and readjusting." Ami nodded again and allowed her gaze to droop down to the floor.

The blonde-haired girl sighed wearily as she hung her head as well. "Look at us, Ami-chan. We can hardly speak to each other anymore. We're supposed to be friends, even if we love the same person. And yet, here we sit, unable to talk to each other."

The blue-haired girl raised an eyebrow as she gave Minako a dry look.

"You know what I mean!" she retorted, embarrassed at the obvious slip. She shook her head and gave the mute girl a sincere look. "Ami-chan, I really think we have to talk about this. You, me and Rei-chan."

Ami looked up at her blonde-haired friend and nodded in agreement.

"I know Rei-chan's having a hard time with what's happening and everything, but this can't wait for much longer."

"I agree."

Both Minako and Ami jumped, startled at Ryoku's voice behind them. "R-Ryoku-sama!" Minako stammered, caught completely off-guard. "W-when did you get here? How much did you hear?"

"I heard enough," he replied, his expression quietly somber as be bowed his head apologetically. "I'm sorry."

"What are you apologizing for?" she said, her flustered expression easily matching Ami's. "You haven't done anything wrong."

"You might think so, but that's not how it looks to me," he replied, his lips curving in a small, remorseful smile. "Anyway, there's a favor I need to ask of you, Minako."

Minako quickly composed herself. "What is it?"

"Those two girls - the tall blonde one's Ten'ou Haruka and the quiet, aquamarine-haired girl is Kaiou Michiru - are going to need some help getting adjusted here," he explained. "I told them that you would be the best person to speak with around here. Have you done the sponsor thing before, Minako?"

"A few times," she told him confidently. "I'm sure I can help them out."

"That's good to hear," he said, momentarily relieved. His expression dropped back into its somber state. "There's one more thing, Minako. Michiru-san is hollow. Please keep that in mind when you speak with her."

Minako flinched at the revelation. "Y-yes...," she replied faintly.

"Ami," he continued as he turned toward the mute girl, "could you please ask Asahina-sensei if she wouldn't mind speaking with Michiru-san. She's still coming to grips with her condition and will undoubtedly have more questions that Asahina-sensei can answer better than I can." Ami nodded understandingly.

"Thank you," he said, giving both girls a grateful look. "Anyway, Mamoru wanted to speak with me concerning the current situation with the Sailor Senshi, so I'm going to go try to find him. I need both of you to do me a favor and let Rei know that I'll be too busy today to speak to her concerning what happened between us last night, but I'll be more than willing to speak with her tomorrow. Could you two do that for me please?"

"Um, sure, Ryoku-sama," Minako agreed, her tone and facial expression slightly perplexed. "But, why do you need both of us to tell her?"

He gave her a wry smile as he shook his head. "I'm sure you'll figure it out later," he said as he left.

* * *

Orphan's Quarters - Hotaru's Room, Hikawa Jinja, Tokyo, Japan.  
August 7, 1992. 3:09 P.M.

Hotaru stayed in her room, thinking quietly to herself. Some of her friends had come to see her earlier, asking if she wanted to play with them, but she had refused, saying that she was too tired. Knowing that she had a frail constitution, the children accepted the excuse without giving it a second thought.

Upon waking, Minako had told her that Setsuna knew that she was Sailor Saturn. That had surprised her, but not as much as learning that Setsuna was a Sailor Senshi herself: Sailor Pluto. Minako said that Setsuna was upset that nobody was going to tell her about her being Sailor Saturn, which made her feel slightly anxious. How would Setsuna feel about her own 'daughter' not telling her about being a Sailor Senshi?

Of course, this was not the only thing on her mind. Despite the fact that the battle she had been in earlier that day had been over for hours, she would still tremble occasionally from the residual fear she had experienced.

She had almost died that morning. Her Silence Wall hadn't lasted as long as she thought it would and that miscalculation had almost cost her and Minako their lives. If it wasn't for Minako's quick thinking, they would have been dead.

Hotaru laid on her bed, staring at her hands as she held them up in front of her. Despite the great power she commanded as Sailor Saturn and the significant boost to her own physical strength it lent her, she still felt incredibly weak. Even more so than before Ryoku started helping her build her strength by running with her and teaching her basic sword forms.

The sword training was their little secret; he was sure that Setsuna wouldn't approve of her 'daughter' learning how to fight. Whenever she asked him why he wanted to teach her how to use a sword, he would tell her that it reminded him of when he used to train his own younger sister in swordplay. Upon learning that, she found herself wanting to learn more. Ryoku told her that he wouldn't teach her more than the basics, but she didn't care. It was more than enough for her. Looking back, it was a good thing that he did teach her swordplay; a lot of her current skill wielding her Silence Glaive came from translating her sword skills to holding a polearm. It wasn't that hard once she got the hang of it.

However, despite all of her skill, all of her power, all of her strength, she was still too weak. Not even strong enough to hold up a small Silence Wall for a long period of time. If she faltered this time, she might do it again. What really scared her was the possibility that the next time she faltered, there wouldn't be anyone around to save her.

A soft knock on the door interrupted her thoughts. "Yes?" she called out, dropping her hands and sitting up on her bed.

"It's me," Setsuna's voice called out from behind her door. "May I come in?"

"Yes," she replied, a slight hesitant catch to her voice.

There was a short pause, as if Setsuna sensed the hesitancy in her voice. "I'm coming in," she said finally, slowly opening the door and letting herself in. "How are you feeling, Hotaru-chan?" she asked, quietly closing the door behind her.

"I'm still a little tired," she said, letting her head hang as she stared at the floor.

"I see...," Setsuna said, crossing the room to sit down next to her on the bed.

"So... you know..., Setsuna-mama?" she asked timidly.

"Yes," the nurse replied, her voice gentle.

"Are... are you mad at me?"

She gave Hotaru a kind smile. "Why would I be mad at you, Hotaru-chan?"

"Because I didn't tell you about becoming a Sailor Senshi," she said, refusing to look up at the older woman. "Because I was going to keep it a secret from you like Minako-chan and Ryo-niichan."

Setsuna gently shook her head. "No, I'm not mad at you," she said as she placed a calming hand on Hotaru's lap. "It's not your fault. You had to keep your identity a secret for your protection. I understand."

Hotaru nodded and looked up at her 'mother.' "Setsuna-mama, I heard from Minako-chan that you're a Sailor Senshi, too."

Setsuna smiled as she brought out her transformation wand and showed it to her. "Yes, I'm a Sailor Senshi, too, apparently. Sailor Pluto."

The young girl smiled back. "I'm glad you'll be helping us, Setsuna-mama. Fighting Youma is hard work and we'll need all the help we can get."

"I heard from Usagi-chan that you did well for your first battle," she said proudly.

Hotaru's head drooped again. "It was scary, Setsuna-mama...," she said faintly as she embraced the older woman, wrapping her arms around her as she buried her face into her chest. "Sometimes I thought I was going to die..."

Setsuna held the young girl and rocked her gently while making soft, calming sounds. "It'll be all right, Hotaru-chan. I'm here. I'm with you. I won't let anything happen to you."

"I know they need me, Setsuna-mama," she said, fighting back frightened tears, "but I'm scared. I want to help them! I really do! But I don't wanna die..."

"I know," the dark green-haired woman reassured her as she stroked the young girl's head soothingly. "I know it's terribly frightening, but remember that I'll be there with you next time. Me, Minako-san, Ryoku-san, we'll all be there, watching out for you. You won't be alone out there. I promise you."

"I know, Setsuna-mama," Hotaru said, her voice slowly going ragged as she was unable to hold back her tears anymore. "I know, Setsuna-mama... I know, Setsuna-mama..."

Setsuna quietly held Hotaru, stroking the trembling child's head as she repeated her frightened, tearful litany over and over again. Her sorrowful countenance stared out into nowhere as she wished she could take this young child's fear and grief into herself to spare her the hurt she would inevitably experience in the near future.

'I'm so sorry, Hotaru-chan,' she apologized mentally as she hugged the small girl tightly. A small tear ran down her cheek and disappeared as it dropped onto the top of Hotaru's head. 'I'm so sorry...'

* * *

Shishu Headquarters - Commanding Officer's Office, Hikawa Jinja, Tokyo, Japan.  
August 7, 1992. 5:01 P.M.

Mamoru leaned back in his chair and sighed tiredly as he stretched and rotated his neck. There were a few barely audible pops and cracks as he tried to banish the weariness from his body. As he leaned forward again, he reached over to pick up another folder and opened it up, skimming through the contents.

There was a soft knock at his door. "Looking through the armory report, Mamoru?" Ryoku asked as he stepped into the office.

"Yeah," he confirmed as he closed the folder and set it aside. "Close the door, Kino. I need to speak with you for a moment."

Ryoku tensed for a split second before nodding. "Right," he nodded as he closed the door, his relaxed demeanor completely gone. "What is it you wish to speak to me about?" he inquired, standing at attention.

"I take it from your behavior you already have an idea what this is about," he said seriously.

"Is this about my leaving the jinja?"

"Correct," he said, his expression disapproving. "I thought we had this conversation before, Kino. Why did you leave the jinja by yourself?"

"It wasn't to go fight Youma, if that's what you're thinking," he replied. "I had a lot of heavy problems to think about and I didn't want anyone to bother me."

"So, you had to leave the jinja to get solitude?" Mamoru asked, unconvinced. "There are plenty of places within the Inner Grounds you could've gotten your solitude."

"Not necessarily," he countered. "I've tried it before. There's always some emergency, some interruption, something that keeps popping up that I need to personally see to. I couldn't take any chances," he said, his expression brooding. "Not with this."

Mamoru gave him a concerned look. "Look, Kino, you're a great Blade - one of the best we've had in a while - but lately, you've been slipping. You've been making some irresponsible decisions as of late. The incident with Usagi-san four days ago was one thing, but today's little incident involved more than just you. Granted, we didn't lose anybody and we rescued eleven slaves, but we could've lost a number of people when we didn't need to. You do realize this, do you not?"

"I know, Chiba," he replied penitently. "And I apologize for my reckless actions. This will not happen again."

"It had better not," he said sternly. "You should know that the only reason why your previous punishment of going through Recruit Training again along with Restriction was canceled is because of the current emergency. Otherwise, I would hand your ass over to Sanzou personally."

"I understand," Ryoku replied, bowing his head contritely.

He sighed as he spun his chair around and stared out his window. "It's been said that there are three things that will always keep a Blade from functioning normally; physical illness, death of family or friends, or a woman. I know you're perfectly healthy, and the only family you've got is in a coma, so that leaves the last problem. Is there anything going on there that I should know about?"

Ryoku remained silent.

Mamoru turned around and stood up. "There is, isn't there?" he said, giving him a concerned look again. "What's going on, Ryoku?"

"All three of them have told me that they love me, all within the same 24-hour period," he said, looking away.

The elder Blade stared at him for a moment, saying nothing. "So, what did you tell them?"

"I haven't replied yet," he admitted reluctantly. "I've spent so much time worrying over my Shishu duties that I haven't devoted any time to thinking about how I feel about them. I need to give them an answer - I owe that much to them - but..."

"You don't want to hurt any of them," Mamoru finished understandingly.

"The worst thing about this is that I've got to make this decision soon or else this will start to take over my thoughts, preventing me from fully performing my duties," he said shaking his head, deeply worried. "I can't afford to be distracted by anything. Especially now, when the jinja is in the amount of danger it's in."

A strained silence came between the two Blades for a long moment. "Have you made a decision?" Mamoru finally asked.

"I have," Ryoku said quietly.

He gave him a sympathetic look. "It sounds like you're not happy with it."

"No, I'm not," he agreed. "But this is the way it has to be."

Mamoru nodded understandingly. "Fine, then. But if you ever need to talk, you know I'm always ready to lend an ear."

Ryoku nodded gratefully. "Thanks, Mamoru."

"Always," he replied as he sat back down. "Anyway, there's something else I need to speak with you about."

"Did I do something else?"

"No, nothing bad," he said as he reached for another folder and tossed it to the other side of the desk. "Take a look at that and tell me what you think."

The young Blade sat down at the other end of the desk and picked up the folder. "What's this?" he asked, opening the folder and reading the contents.

"It's your official appointment to act as a liaison between Shishu and the Sailor Senshi," he explained. "It outlines what your duties will be and what I will expect of you while performing those duties. Just look it over and tell me if you think there's anything else that I might need to add."

Ryoku took a moment to review the document. "Looks fine to me," he said, closing the folder and handing it back. "All that's left is for you to finalize it and sign it."

"Thanks," he nodded, taking the folder back. "It'll be ready by tomorrow, so be sure to put it in your records afterward."

"Right."

"By the way, was there something you wanted to see me about?" he asked as he set the folder aside. "I'm guessing that there was a reason why you came here without me calling for you."

"Oh, right," he said, nodding. "I wanted to give you an updated status report on the Sailor Senshi."

"Oh?" Mamoru said, raising an eyebrow. "Well, let's hear it."

"Right," he said, nodding again. "The main change is the addition of a new Sailor Senshi to our ranks," he began, counting off on one finger. "Sailor Pluto."

"That's good to hear," the dark-haired Blade said, pleased. "The more allies we have, the better."

"So far out of the nine Sailor Senshi, we have information on the following," he reported. "Sailor Mercury is currently physically unable to transform, but we hope to correct that soon. Sailor Venus is currently active. Sailor Moon is currently active. Sailor Mars is currently recovering and will join the Sailor Senshi upon full recovery. Sailor Jupiter's identity is currently unknown. Sailor Saturn is currently active. Sailor Uranus' identity is currently unknown. Sailor Neptune's identity is currently unknown. Sailor Pluto is currently active."

"So, four out of nine Senshi are currently active," Mamoru summarized. "And we have identified two others."

"Correct," Ryoku confirmed. "We are still searching for the final three Sailor Senshi. Sailor Moon is certain they are all here at the Hikawa Jinja, or will be if they aren't already."

"When are you scheduling your next training session?" he inquired.

"Possibly tomorrow night. We're hoping that Sailor Mars will be ready to join us by then. At that time, we will bring her and Sailor Pluto up to speed on how to use their power sets."

"Good," he nodded. "Let me know once you have a definite time. I'll want to observe how our allies train."

"I'll be sure to let you know," he agreed.

"Is there anything else, Ryoku?" he inquired.

"That's all I have, unless you have any more questions for me."

"I have just one," Mamoru said, raising a finger. "Who is Sailor Pluto's civilian identity?"

Ryoku smirked as he wagged a finger. "Ah, ah, Mamoru. Didn't you read the constraints of my appointment? 'I will not divulge - intentionally or unintentionally - knowledge of group members' identities as this knowledge has been classified as Top Secret.'

"Very cute, smartass," he replied with a wry smirk.

"In all seriousness, Mamoru, I'd rather not refer to them by anything other than codename as long as the window is open," he pointed out, nodding toward the open window. "At any rate, I'd rather save the surprise for when you come to observe the Senshi in action."

Mamoru grimaced at remembering the open window. "Point taken. All right, Ryoku, I'll wait till then."

"Thanks, Mamoru," he said as he stood up. "I'll be heading back to the Orphan's Quarters unless you have something else for me."

"No, that's it," Mamoru said, shaking his head. "I'll see you later."

"Later, Mamoru," Ryoku replied and left, leaving the door open behind him.

* * *

Outside Shishu Headquarters, Hikawa Jinja, Tokyo, Japan.  
August 7, 1992. 5:27 P.M.

Titus slunk away from Shishu Headquarters, pleased with herself. Only a few hours into her espionage mission and she had already learned quite a bit of valuable information. There were only four active Sailor Senshi and one recovering, out of nine total. It was good to know that there weren't that many Sailor Senshi in existence, but nine was still nothing to sneeze at. Still, considering the number of Youma Jadeite had at his disposal, there should be no problems destroying them. Jadeite would most certainly be pleased with her once she reported this to him.

That left discovering the Sailor Senshi's identities. She was very close to learning Sailor Pluto's identity, but that little runt of a Blade managed to keep it from her. No matter. There was still plenty of time to find out the Sailor Senshi's identities. All she had to do was wait for the right moment.

As she strolled through the Lower Grounds, she smirked to herself, smug in knowing that the clueless humans had no idea that walking amongst them was a Youma that could destroy them all in an instant. Indeed, she was starting to feel the urge to just pick one or two of them off right now. However, such actions would be unbecoming of Jadeite's top lieutenant. After all, she was supposed to be working under deep cover. If she blew that to sate her destructive urges, Jadeite would be immensely displeased with her.

From speaking with some of the humans, she had learned that there were varying stories about the very nature of their saviors, especially Sailor Moon. Some believed that she was a goddess or angel sent from Heaven to save them. Some believed that she was an Earth spirit, fighting on behalf of the planet that the Dark Kingdom had ruined. Others believed that she was a magical girl from another planet, fighting evil for the sake of justice.

Titus snorted. As far as she was concerned, Sailor Moon was a weak human that deserved death or enslavement. In her case, death was certainly preferred. Any human with power was a threat to the Dark Kingdom and should be dealt with accordingly.

The disguised Youma moved through the jinja to her living quarters and made her way to her room without speaking to anyone. Once in her room, she closed the door and locked it. She had a report to make to Jadeite and she didn't want anyone to disturb her in the middle of it.

Titus sat down on her bed, still disguised, and closed her eyes. 'Jadeite-sama, I have a report for you.'

'Report, Titus,' Jadeite's voice echoed in her mind.

'I have learned that there are currently four active Sailor Senshi here at the Hikawa Jinja,' she reported. 'Sailor Moon, Sailor Venus, Sailor Saturn and Sailor Pluto. One Sailor Senshi, Sailor Mars, is expected to join them soon, and one Sailor Senshi, Sailor Mercury, seems to be unable to transform for some reason. The remaining three Sailor Senshi are currently missing.'

'So, there are nine Sailor Senshi in total?'

'Yes, Jadeite-sama,' she confirmed. 'Unfortunately, I have yet to learn the identities of the Sailor Senshi.'

'You have done well so far, Titus,' Jadeite said, his tone pleased. 'Keep me informed.'

'Yes, Jadeite-sama!' she said, grinning ecstatically as the contact broke between them. Jadeite was pleased with her!

Things were going very well so far. Perhaps, in a few days, she would be fortunate enough to not only have the identities of the Sailor Senshi for Jadeite, but be allowed the honor of destroying them for him and the greater glory of the Dark Kingdom as well.

Titus smiled. It certainly was a nice thought.

* * *

Infirmary - Makoto's Room, Hikawa Jinja, Tokyo, Japan.  
August 7, 1992. 6:42 P.M.

Rei sat quietly in Makoto's room, watching the sleeping girl. More and more color was returning to her complexion, indicating Makoto's eventual recovery.

Asahina-sensei had come to see Rei earlier to evaluate her patient's health. The surgeon gave her a clean bill of health and said that she could leave the infirmary first thing tomorrow following a full night's rest. After she had left, Rei decided to go check on Makoto to see how she was doing. After all, any excuse to get out of that room she had been stuck in was good enough for her.

A soft knock at the door caught Rei's attention and she glanced over her shoulder to see who had entered. "Oh, it's you, Ami-chan," she said as she turned around to properly face the mute girl.

Ami glanced away toward the door for a moment, then looked back to Rei with a confused look on her face.

"Asahina-sensei told me that I'm healthy enough to leave tomorrow morning," she explained. "I figured that means that I'm well enough to get out of bed and visit an old friend."

The short-haired nurse-in-training stepped inside and glanced down at Makoto, then gave her a small smile.

"Yeah, I noticed it, too," Rei agreed. "She's going to wake up very soon."

Ami opened the drawer to the end table next to Makoto's bed and took out the pad and paper from inside. 'She's recovering very rapidly,' she wrote quickly. 'I'd estimate that if she keeps recovering this quickly, she'll wake up in a few days. Possibly as soon as the day after tomorrow, if my guess is correct.'

"Are you sure?" Rei asked, excitement showing in her voice. Ami nodded. "That's wonderful, Ami-chan! Ryo-kun is going to be so happy to hear this!" Her cheery expression faded as she noticed Ami's smile suddenly fading. "Is something wrong, Ami-chan?"

'Rei-chan, I need to speak with you for a moment,' she wrote slowly. 'Would you mind if we went back to your room?'

Rei grimaced. "Do I have to go back to that room so soon?" she sighed. "Oh, all right. Fine. We'll go," she relented as Ami gave her a flat look. She got out of her chair and followed her out of the room. "I'll be back later, Mako-chan," she told her sleeping friend as she closed the door behind her.

Ami lead Rei down the hall back to her room. Rei was silent the entire way, sensing the seriousness in the mute girl's demeanor. Once they reached Rei's room, Ami glanced over her shoulder at her.

"What's wrong, Ami-chan?" she asked, puzzled by her hesitancy. "I thought you wanted to talk to me about something." The short-haired girl nodded and seemed to steel herself as she turned around, opened the door and went inside. Rei, still puzzled by the mute girl's behavior, followed her inside and stopped as she noticed Minako sitting on her bed. The blonde girl was staring down at the floor, but she lifted her head to look at her when she came into the room.

"Hey, Rei-chan," she greeted her with a faint smile. "Feeling better?"

Rei glanced from Minako to Ami. "Is this about what I think it is?" she asked, her tone and expression completely neutral.

"We need to talk, Rei-chan," Minako said as Ami's head drooped slightly.

"I know," Rei said as she closed the door behind her. "Ami-chan, sit down on the bed. I'll take the chair. I've been stuck in that thing for too long for me to want to sit on it any longer than I have to."

"Fine, fine," Minako said, waving dismissively. "You don't mind sitting next to me, do you, Ami-chan?" Rei gave her a quick, sharp glare as she sat down in the chair, but said nothing.

"So," Rei finally said after an unsettling silence, "start talking, already."

"Well, aren't you making it easy on us," she grumbled, under her breath. "Rei-chan, Ami-chan, I have a confession to make. This morning..., I told Ryoku-sama that I loved him and... I kissed him."

Ami stared at Minako wide-eyed, while Rei merely shook her head and sighed. "You, too, huh, Minako-chan?" Rei asked, giving her an understanding look.

This time, it was Minako's turn to stare. "You mean...?" she said, pointing out of shock.

Rei nodded. "Last night." She glanced over at Ami. "You haven't told her?"

The mute girl gave her a sheepish look as she started writing. 'I meant to tell her, but with everything going on, it slipped my mind.' She paused for a moment, seeming to be lost in thought for a moment. 'Besides, you two aren't the only ones who told Ryoku-san that they're in love with him.'

"You, too, Ami-chan?" Minako said, surprised. "Did you kiss him?"

Ami's expression fell. 'No.'

"Well, that's not fair!" the short-haired blonde said as she put an arm around Ami's shoulder and shook her companionably. "Since Rei-chan and I got to kiss Ryoku-sama, it's only fair you get to kiss him, too!"

Both Ami and Rei gave Minako a stunned look. "What kind of insane logic is that?" Rei demanded. Ami could only blush at the idea.

"Well, Ami-chan's in love with him like we are, right?" Minako explained logically. "And she's already confessed her feelings to him like we did, right? Therefore, she should be allowed to kiss him like we did. Right?"

'Do I get a say in this?' Ami managed to write out, but neither Rei nor Minako seemed to notice.

"Are you saying that you don't mind if someone else kisses him?" Rei asked, flabbergasted.

"No, I'm saying that I don't mind if Ami-chan kisses him," Minako replied.

The dark-haired miko stared at Minako in disbelief. "You don't mind if someone else kisses the person you love?"

The blonde nurse-in-training shook her head. "You don't seem to understand. I do mind if someone else kisses Ryoku-sama. I don't want anyone else to kiss him, or even get as close to him as I am." She stood up, walked over to the door, then turned around, giving them both significant looks. "But you two aren't 'anyone else.' You two are my dearest friends; almost like the sisters I've never had. If Ryoku-sama doesn't choose me, then I hope he chooses one of you. And if he does, I will do my best to support your love, because I don't just love him. I love you both, too."

Rei stared down at her hands in her lap, speechless, as she found herself lost in thought. Ami just stared at Minako with a look of marvel on her face. 'That was beautiful, Minako-chan.'

"Wasn't it?" she grinned, highly pleased with herself. "I can't believe I actually said something like that! But, that doesn't make it any less true. And don't worry, Ami-chan, when we talk with Ryoku-sama, I'll be sure he gives you your fair share," she added with a wink.

Ami blushed again, hard. 'A-ah, n-no! That... that's all right. Y-you don't have to go quite that far, Minako-chan."

Minako blinked. "I didn't know you could stammer while writing, Ami-chan," she observed. The mute girl proceeded to shrink in on herself in embarrassment.

"That's all well and good," Rei finally said after collecting her thoughts, "but what will happen if he does choose someone else, Minako-chan? Will you really be fine if he chooses Ami-chan? Or, if he chooses me?"

"Yes, I will," she replied firmly. "I will because I know that you and Ami-chan love him with all your heart. I know that you'll take care of him, no matter what happens. Those reasons are all that's important to me."

"And what if I want to keep Ryo-kun all to myself?" she continued insistently.

Minako gave her flat look, then turned to open the door. "I know you're not that selfish, Rei-chan," she said before she left. "I know you better than that." With that, she left, closing the door behind her.

Rei stared at the door for a moment longer before turning to see Ami giving her a disappointed look. "What?" she demanded. "Did I say something wrong?"

'Did you have to say those things, Rei-chan?'

"Did you hear what she was saying?" she countered. "It was like she didn't even care who Ryo-kun's in love with, as long as it was one of us! It's like... It's like..."

'Like what?' she wrote as Rei trailed off.

"No. Never mind," she said as she shook her head and looked away. "You'll just think I'm weird."

Ami gave her a compassionate look. 'Rei-chan, I've known you for years. You can tell me.'

The dark-haired girl gave her a considering look for a moment before relenting. "All right, but if you tell Minako-chan this, I'll kill you."

'My lips are sealed.'

"Now's not the time to be a smartass, Ami-chan!" Rei retorted heatedly.

'Sorry, sorry,' she wrote with a sheepish grin. 'I was just trying to help you feel better. Anyway, I won't tell her, whether through spoken or written word.'

Rei nodded in satisfaction. "That's more like it."

'Well?' she wrote after Rei remained quiet for a few moments.

"Okay, okay," she replied irritably. "Anyway, what I was about to say was that I thought Minako-chan wasn't really trying to get him to fall in love with her," she explained. "From what she was saying, it felt to me that she almost didn't care if he loved her or not, just as long as he loved one of us three. What got me irritated was that I've been trying to get Ryo-kun to stop seeing me as a friend and start possibly seeing me as a lover, and here I find out that she's been sabotaging my attempts for nothing. I didn't mind when you did it, because I knew you were after the same thing I was. I used to think the same thing about her, too, but this..." She trailed off as she noticed Ami shaking her head. "What?"

'I don't think you really understand what Minako-chan was talking about,' Ami explained.

"Why don't you explain it to me, then?" she shot back. "The last thing I want is to go around believing in a misunderstanding."

'Let me ask you this; how would you feel if Ryoku-san fell in love with me?' she asked.

"Honestly, I'd feel awful about it, but I'd be happy for you."

'And would you want to support my relationship with Ryoku-san?'

Rei grimaced. "Okay, I see what you're getting at here."

'I think you're just upset with Minako-chan because she hasn't known Ryoku-san as long as we have, but she's on his mind just as often as we are,' Ami observed.

The raven-haired miko gazed thoughtfully at her for a moment. "You're probably right. But there's still one more reason why I'm upset with Minako-chan. She's supposed to be one of my strongest rivals for Ryo-kun's heart. What kind of rival just up and announces that she doesn't care if she beats me or not? I don't think that's fair."

Ami sighed and rolled her eyes were Rei couldn't see. 'Now who has the insane logic?' she wondered to herself.

"Anyway, I suppose we can talk about this tomorrow," Rei said as she stood up. "It's getting late."

'Rei-chan, Ryoku-san said that he's too busy to speak with you today concerning last night, but he's more than willing to speak with you tomorrow.'

"Figures he'd find a way out of it," she grumbled to herself. "I know it's not his fault," she said as Ami started to write a reply. "I'm just complaining to myself.

"Anyway, I think it's about time we put this whole thing to rest, Ami-chan," she said firmly. "No more putting it off. Tomorrow, the four of us are going to sit down and talk, and he's not leaving until he tells us his answer. Agreed?" Ami nodded. "Good. Make sure you tell Minako-chan that, too. And tell her that I'm sorry about what I said. And if you tell her about that other thing I said, I will shove that pad and pencil down your throat."

Ami giggled quietly as she nodded and hopped off the bed. 'Good night, Rei-chan,' she wrote before leaving.

"Good night, Ami-chan," Rei replied and closed the door after she left.

* * *

Rose Garden - Mamoru's Room, Hikawa Jinja, Tokyo, Japan.  
August 7, 1992. 11:57 P.M.

Mamoru woke up in the middle of the night, staring up into the darkness. It wasn't a nightmare that had woken him up, although he had had his fair share of those from time to time. No, it wasn't a nightmare that was keeping him from sleeping. But it wasn't a normal dream, either. That much was certain.

There was fog everywhere. Visibility was terrible; he couldn't even tell where he was. His usual Shishu uniform was gone, replaced with a dark suit of armor and black cape. His sword hung at his side, a familiar companion in this strange environment.

Above him, standing on a balcony of some sort, a gray silhouette stood with her hands held clasped together in a pleading manner. At least, he assumed the figure was female; the outline, with its gentle, yet shapely curves and long, trailing hair, certainly looked feminine. With all the fog surrounding the area, it looked as if the young woman was floating in the air, like an angel.

He called out to the figure in an attempt to find out where he was and who she was, however the answers she gave him were very vague. Still, there were two things that stuck out in his mind that made him believe that the dream he had was more than a dream.

The first was the repeated mention of a silver crystal, the Ginzuishou. The female figure seemed to want him to find it somehow and placed great importance on its discovery. Apparently, if the Dark Kingdom were to find it first, then the human race would be doomed to extinction. How he was supposed to find this Ginzuishou, he had no idea, but the earnest pleading from this girl was something that he felt that he couldn't ignore.

The second thing was the fact that the young woman kept on referring to him as 'Endymion' rather than his name, 'Mamoru.' The first time he heard the name, he tried to correct her. However, the young woman seemed to ignore his correction and continued to call him 'Endymion.' Another attempt provided the same results. After that, he let her continue to call him 'Endymion.' The strange thing was that after the third or fourth time being referred to as 'Endymion,' it started to feel natural, as if that was indeed his true name. Of course, this was silly; it was a dream, after all. However, even after waking, the feeling did not got away.

Endymion.

Mamoru wracked his brain trying to remember if he had heard the name somewhere before. However, he came up with nothing. It was if the name had come out of nowhere. But, that had to be impossible. He had to have heard it somewhere, or else, how would the name sound so familiar to him?

He quickly shook his head, freeing his mind from such disturbing thoughts. It was just a dream. That was it. A dream. With a snort of self-reproval, he turned over in his bed and went back to sleep. He had more important things to worry about than realistic dreams.

* * *

Author's Note: And there you have it! Chapter 15 complete! There's more going on at the Hikawa Jinja than meets the eye. Unbeknownst to the denizens of the Hikawa Jinja, there is a Youma walking amongst them in disguise. Just who is she disguising herself as? And what of Ryoku's decision? What has he decided and why is he so upset? And what about Mamoru's dream? Is it merely a dream or is it an indication of things to come? Find out the answers to these questions and more in the next chapter of The Brooch!

Disclaimer: All original materials belong to their respective owners. Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi and a bunch of big companies. No copyright infringement is intended.

Questions? Comments? Anything?  
Email: jasonulloa (at) hotmail (dot) com

Copyright© 2004, 2007 Jason C. Ulloa  
All Rights Reserved.


	17. Chapter 16

The Brooch  
By Jason C. Ulloa

Chapter 16

Orphan's Quarters - Usagi's Room, Hikawa Jinja, Tokyo, Japan.  
August 8, 1992. 6:32 A.M.

Usagi yawned groggily as she rolled out of bed, flinching reflexively as her bare feet touched the cold wooden floor. Today, it seemed colder than usual, even though it was no colder today than it was yesterday. She blinked several times as she sat on her bed, trying to get her eyes to focus correctly as her brain slowly shook itself out of hibernation mode. A minute later, her mind finally working to a point where she could spot her slippers and slip her feet into them, she stood up and headed to the bathroom. She was so grateful to Naru for the new slippers; the floor was always so cold in the early morning.

She had another dream about Endymion last night, only this time it was more vivid than last time. The scenery was the same as before - some balcony surrounded by fog somewhere - but unlike last time, there was a sense of being outside of her own body. Unlike last time, she could see herself as well as the mysterious Endymion, whose face she still could not see.

When she saw herself, she couldn't help but stare. She had seen herself in a mirror several times, so she knew what she looked like very well. The person she had beheld looked something like her, except there were many differences that made her doubt it was really herself she had seen. Her hair was paler, more of a ghostly silver-gold than her usual flaxen blonde color. Her skin was lighter and had the look of someone who hadn't seen the sun in a while. As for her figure, she was a thin wisp of a girl, like her entire frame could snap at the slightest pressure... Yet, the face was undoubtedly hers, as was her voice.

"Was that her?" she muttered to herself as she stared in her bathroom mirror. "So, you're not content to just take over my body? You've got to invade my dreams, too?"

She turned on the water and splashed her face. The cold water helped to snap her back into wakefulness. She grabbed the small towel hanging on the wall next to her and dried herself off. Putting aside all thoughts of Serenity, she grabbed her clothes and started to change. After changing into her work clothes, she hesitated as her hand started to reach out for her brooch. As usual, she was reluctant to touch the bejeweled bauble that was the source of most, if not all of her problems, but at the same time, it was slowly becoming a part of her usual state of dress. She was finding herself wanting to wear it all the time, as if it was a part of who she was.

"No!" she sneered at the brooch, tearing her hand away before she could touch it. "It's enough that I'm letting you use me! Stop trying to make me wear that damn thing! I don't want it!" She whirled away and stomped off, furiously slamming the door behind her.

Usagi stomped down the stairs and stormed into the common area, looking around for someone. "Minami-san?"

"You're down earlier than usual, Usagi-chan," Minami observed as she poked her head out of the kitchen area. "I'm surprised. Anyway, breakfast will be ready soon. If you don't mind waiting a few moments, I'll bring you some in a second."

"Thank you, Minami-san," she said gratefully, feeling some of her earlier anger slip away at Minami's pleasant, motherly smile.

"So, sit down already," she said as she gestured for her to do so. "I know you've got your job at the Shishu headquarters to take care of, so we've got to get you fed quickly before you're late to work. Heaven knows we don't want you to lose your job just because you're late. Especially when Chiba-sama's taken a personal interest in you."

Usagi felt herself blush at the memory. "You really think he's interested?" she asked as Minami went back into the kitchen.

"Who knows?" she replied somewhere out of Usagi's field of view. "He came to see you yesterday, didn't he?"

"I suppose so," Usagi said as she sat down, smiling to herself. "Well, if he is interested, then I'd better work extra hard from now on. After all, I wouldn't want to let him down."

"A noble idea, that is," Minami remarked, nodding approvingly as she set down a bowl of cereal and a plate with eggs and toast in front of her. "If you want more, just let me know."

"This's fine," Usagi said gratefully as she reached for some utensils from the tray in the middle of the table. "I don't really have much time anyway."

Minami nodded. "Then, I'll leave you to it. Just be sure to leave your dishes in the scullery when you're done." With that, she headed back toward the kitchen, leaving Usagi to her breakfast.

* * *

Shishu Headquarters - Commanding Officer's Office, Hikawa Jinja, Tokyo, Japan.  
August 8, 1992. 7:02 A.M.

Mamoru was busy reviewing several reports from yesterday when a knock at the door caught his attention. "Enter," he said without taking his eyes away from his work.

"Morning, Mamoru," Ryoku said as he opened the door and poked his head in. "You wanted to see me?"

"Yes, come in please," he said as he set down the report he was going over and picked up a different folder. "Your orders have been drafted and signed," he said as Ryoku closed the door behind him. "I want you to review them again and make a copy for your records."

"All right," the younger Blade acknowledged. "Do you mind if I go over them here?" he asked.

"That's fine," Mamoru replied as he went back to his reports.

Ryoku nodded and looked over his new assignment. There weren't any changes from the draft copy he went over yesterday, so he merely skimmed over the contents, checking for any alterations, just to be sure. As he read through his orders, Mamoru set down the report he was studying and yawned slightly, rubbing the bridge of his nose with one hand.

"You all right, Mamoru?" he inquired, setting down his orders. "You look tired."

"I'll be fine," he said, shaking his head as he reached for his report. His hand stopped halfway there as a thought crossed his mind, his expression slowly turned curious as he glanced over at his friend. "Mind if I ask you a question, Ryoku?"

"You already did."

"I'll break your nose if you ever crack that joke again," Mamoru remarked as he sat forward in his chair and gave him a serious look. "Anyway, you remember things from your previous life in the Moon Kingdom, right?"

Ryoku gave him a curious look of his own. "Some things. Not a lot, but some things. Why?"

"Do you remember someone named... Endymion?"

"Endymion?" he repeated, looking up at the ceiling as he tried to remember the name. "Why do you ask?"

"I've been having dreams where a girl is constantly calling me Endymion and asking me to find something called the Ginzuishou," he explained. The moment he said the word 'Ginzuishou,' Ryoku's head jerked back toward him with a startled look. "What is it?" Mamoru demanded quickly. "What do you remember?"

"The great Silver Crystal, the Ginzuishou...," he said, staring him straight in the eyes. "That crystal belonged to the royal family of the Moon Kingdom and was a great source of power. Only the royal family could wield it."

"Serenity?" Mamoru asked pointedly.

"Yes," Ryoku agreed. "She's the only person who can currently use the Ginzuishou." He paused for a moment. "Do you think it's her you're dreaming about?"

"Possibly. But why would she call me Endymion? Who's Endymion?"

Ryoku shrugged. "I'm not sure. I think-"

"What?" Mamoru asked when the younger Blade suddenly cut off.

"I remember hearing something about an Endymion," he said, finally. "I believe he was the Prince of the Earth during the Silver Millennium, when the Moon Kingdom was still alive and prosperous."

"Prince of the Earth?" he repeated doubtfully. "Are you sure about that?"

"Well, this was several millennia ago, Mamoru," Ryoku replied dryly. "I doubt any record of his existence exists to this day. As for why Serenity would call you Endymion, well... it was just a dream, right? I mean, Serenity knows your name. Why would she call you anything but your name?"

"Maybe I look like her Endymion?" Mamoru said with a shrug. "But you're right. It's just a dream. No sense getting worked up over it." He leaned back in his chair again. "It's just that it felt so real. I couldn't help but wonder if it had any real meaning to it."

"I've had dreams like that, too," Ryoku agreed as he picked up his orders and stood up. "They're mostly dreams of my past life, though. Heh, maybe you were Endymion in a past life, eh, Mamoru?"

Mamoru gave a small laugh. "You think so?"

"Well, I don't remember having met the guy, so I can't be certain one way or the other," he told him. "My memory of my past life isn't exactly crystal clear. I've only got a few bits and pieces here and there. If I remember anything else about Endymion, I can let you know, if you want."

"No, that's all right," he said, shaking his head. "It's only a dream, after all. Thanks, anyway."

Ryoku shrugged. "All right. Well, I'll leave you to your reports, then." Mamoru nodded and waved as the younger Blade took his leave.

* * *

Lower Grounds, Hikawa Jinja, Tokyo, Japan.  
August 8, 1992. 7:41 A.M.

Himiko jogged up to the group of girls waiting for her at the outer edge of the Farming Grounds. "Hey!"

"There you are, Himiko-chan!" Junko said with her arms on her hips. "We were about to give up on you!"

"Sorry," Himiko apologized, bowing contritely. "I'm not used to this place yet."

"Well, hurry up and get used to it," Hiromi told her. "They're not gonna like it if you're late like this too often."

"Sorry!" the blonde girl apologized, bowing her head again.

"Take it easy on her, Hiromi," Rin remarked. "I'm sure you were no better when we first got here."

Hiromi folded her arms. "Hmph. Excuse me for trying to help."

"Hey, did you hear?" Minami said to the group as they headed toward the Farming Ground. "The barrier around the jinja is gone!"

The other girls looked at each other in shock. "You can't be serious," Junko said, shaking her head. "If the barrier around the jinja is gone, then what's to stop the Youma from finally invading?"

"No, it's true!" Minami insisted. "Half of the priests, miko, and the like are all in intensive care and can't maintain the barrier. I heard this from one of the nurses-in-training that's working at the main shrine as we speak!"

"No way!" Himiko moaned. "We just got freed from Jadeite's slavery. I don't wanna be killed in an invasion! I'd rather go back to being a slave!"

"Calm down!" Rin shouted angrily. "Don't say that. Don't EVER say that. Have you forgotten what is was like being a slave already?"

"Take it easy, both of you!" Junko interrupted, stepping between the two as the group came to a stop. "Listen. I've heard about that, too, but there's also talk going around about a group of warriors called the Sailor Senshi who are powerful enough to take on groups of Youma at once."

"You're shitting me," Rin said flatly. "Shishu's having a hard enough time handling the Youma now as it is. How're a small group of warriors supposed to do better than trained soldiers?"

"Magic," Hiromi said quietly.

The others looked at her. "You mean, like what the Mages and Jadeite use?" Junko asked.

"What other explanation is there?" she shrugged.

"What else have you heard about the Sailor Senshi?" Himiko asked Junko. "Who are they?"

Junko shook her head. "Nobody I've spoken with knows for certain," she explained. "What they do know is that the Sailor Senshi are all young girls."

"Young girls?" Himiko repeated incredulously. "You can't be serious."

"This's just what they say," Junko shrugged. "They also say the leader's name is Sailor Moon. She apparently has enough power to slay hundreds of Youma, sentries and Hunters alike, in one blast."

"Now I know you're shitting me," Rin said, shaking her head. "Only generals like Jadeite are that powerful. If there was someone that powerful, we would've heard of them by now. You know Jadeite at least would've done something about it."

"Well, they could've just appeared out of thin air or something," Minami suggested.

"Don't say stupid things," Rin said dryly, giving the blonde girl a flat look. Minami responded by sticking her tongue out at her.

"Anyway," Junko interrupted sternly, "there's something else I've heard that's kinda interesting. It seems that out of all of Shishu, Chiba-sama and Kino-sama are the two Blades that are closest to the Sailor Senshi."

"Okay, the leader of Shishu I can understand," Hiromi said, folding her arms across her chest. "But that little kid? What's so special about him?"

"Maybe it's because he's closer to their age than the others?" Himiko suggested.

"Don't you say stupid things, either," Rin said dryly, giving the second blonde girl a flat look.

"Sorry," she said apologetically, hanging her head.

"Hey!" one of the supervisors shouted as he called out to them. "Quit chattering and get to work! The fields won't tend themselves, you know!"

Junko sighed and waved at him. "Yes, yes! We're coming!"

"Well, we'd better get to work, then," Minami said as she jogged down to the work area of the Farming Grounds followed quickly by the others.

Tidus mentally sighed as she listened to the morning instructions with the others. This was the worst part about this undercover assignment; she had to work like a human alongside them. This was so far beneath her that she wanted to just lash out in angry frustration and slay everyone in sight. The only way she could maintain herself was to remember that she was doing this for Jadeite. For him, she could endure this humiliation.

At least her acting was good enough to fool the four humans she was with into thinking that she was not only a human like them, but one of their friends as well. After all, a cover identity works better when you have others who believe you are who you say you are.

* * *

Shishu Headquarters, Hikawa Jinja, Tokyo, Japan.  
August 8, 1992. 9:03 A.M.

Usagi wiped the sweat off her forehead as she closed the door to another room and locked it. "There. That's another one done," she said, satisfied with her work. Half of the first floor of Shishu Headquarters was now clean, but she still had the other half and the second floor to take care of. Grabbing the cart with her cleaning supplies, she moved down the hallway toward the next section of Shishu Headquarters.

"Good to see you're making progress," Mamoru said as she turned the corner into a different hallway.

Usagi almost stumbled. "Don't startle me like that!" she complained, then blushed as she noticed who she was talking to. "Oh! Mamoru-san!"

"Sorry about that," he said with a small laugh. "I didn't mean to startle you. I just came by to see how your work was coming along."

"I've already finished the eastern half of the ground floor," she reported proudly.

Mamoru whistled. "Already?" he asked as he glanced down the hallway she had come from. "Mind if I take a look?"

"Sure," she agreed as she moved the cart to the side of the hallway, out of the way of through traffic. "I'll go with you."

"To show me your great work or to steer me away from... certain rooms?" he asked teasingly.

"Very funny," she said flatly.

He waved a hand placatingly. "Sorry, sorry," he said apologetically. "Please, lead the way."

Usagi nodded and led him to the closest room, which also happened to be the last room she had cleaned. "Please be careful," she warned him. "The floor might not be completely dry yet."

"I'll just look from here," he said as he poked his head into the room and looked around. Seeing the room dust- and dirt-free, he nodded in satisfaction and pulled the door closed. "Very good, Usagi-san. Would you mind showing me another room?"

"All right," she said and led him to a room further down the hallway. "I finished this one this morning," she added as she opened the door.

Mamoru stepped into the room and glanced around quickly. The room seemed very clean compared to how he remembered seeing it months before. The windows were washed, the lamps and tables were dusted, and the floor was swept and mopped. Out of curiosity, he stepped over to an empty shelf that hung a few feet up - several centimeters higher than Usagi's height - and reached up, running a finger up and down the middle of the shelf. It felt clean. He then withdrew his finger and brought it down in front of his face for examination.

Dust-free.

"I'm surprised, Usagi-san," he said, looking at her as he left the room. "You've managed to get so much done in such a short amount of time."

Usagi smiled. "I just felt like I needed to catch up with all the work I've missed. I wouldn't want you to think I wasn't doing my job." She turned away for a moment, smiling to herself. "Besides, after our little talk yesterday, I've been feeling a bit more... motivated lately. I feel like I want to do more around here."

Mamoru gave her a considering look. "Really, now?" he said, his tone half-intrigued and half-amused. "What a coincidence! I originally came to see you because I wanted to know if you would like to help me choose someone to assist you in maintaining our headquarters' cleanliness." He gave a snort of amusement. "Well, I suppose I already have my answer then."

Usagi's eyes widened a bit. "Are you serious?" she asked. "You really want my opinion on who you're going to hire?"

"Why not?" he shrugged. "After all, you'll be working with that person, so you'd know exactly what to look for."

She gave him a dry look. "Are you sure all this is necessary?" she asked. "After all, you just need someone to help clean this place. It's not like you need someone who's highly skilled or anything."

'After all, you hired me after I failed at everything else,' she thought cynically to herself.

Mamoru shrugged. "I just meant this as a courtesy to you, Usagi-san," he explained. "If you'd rather have me worry about the hiring, that's fine."

Usagi shook her head. "No, no! It's just that I didn't think someone to clean up here was such a big deal," she told him. "Of course, I'd be more than happy to help you in any way I can."

"That's good to hear," he said, pleased. "I'll make the arrangements, then I'll let you know when we'll start looking at people."

"All right," she nodded. "I'll be looking forward to it."

"Good. I'll let you get back to work now. All of us here appreciate all of your efforts."

"Thank you," Usagi said with a polite bow. "Please let everyone know I appreciate their thoughts and encouragement."

"Of course," Mamoru agreed as he turned to leave. "I'll see you later, then."

"See you later, Mamoru-san," Usagi waved as the Shishu leader left. With a noticeable spring in her step, she turned back to her cart and headed over to the next room to clean.

* * *

Hikawa Jinja Proper, Hikawa Jinja, Tokyo, Japan.  
August 8, 1992. 10:41 A.M.

Rei climbed the stone steps leading up to the jinja slowly, letting her feet drag along the ground as she walked. In contrast to her slow moving, medical personnel were still hurrying here and there, struggling to help bring the entire religious clergy back on their feet. This served to further impress upon her how bad things had gone while she had been recovering in the infirmary. It wasn't just her shrine that suffered casualties; religious personnel in every religion had died from the intense backlash caused during the barrier's collapse.

Although she had been released from the infirmary hours before, she had been reluctant to return to the jinja right away. While she knew her grandfather was alive, she was afraid to see the condition he was currently in. She remembered her Grandpa as a vivacious person, always positive and energetic despite his age. She didn't want to see him in a weak and powerless state. It would break her heart.

After Medical released her, she had spent a few hours wandering around the Lower Grounds, thinking to herself. Or rather, that's what she wanted to believe. In her heart, she knew she was stalling. At one point, she had found herself standing in front of the Orphan's Quarters, just staring at the building. Part of her wanted to go inside and beg Hotaru to heal her Grandpa like she did to her, but she knew that her healing powers were more than likely already strained from trying to save as many lives as possible from the effects of the backlash. As much as she wanted to, she couldn't make the young girl use her power for her own selfish reasons.

Slowly, she found herself crossing the shrine's courtyard, her feet mostly moving by themselves. As she shuffled across the courtyard, she caught sight of someone sitting on the steps at the entrance, waiting for her.

"I thought you'd be here hours ago," Minako said as she stood up. "What took you so long?"

"I... had things to take care of!" Rei retorted, placing her hands on her hips. "What are you doing here, anyway? Don't you have work to do at the Garden?"

"Temporary transfer," she replied calmly as she descended the four steps leading down to the stone path and stopped a few feet in front of Rei. "Listen, Rei-chan. Ami-chan and I have been to see Grandpa." Her expression became plaintive and sympathetic, spurring a worried response from Rei.

"Did something happen?" Rei asked, her voice and expression betraying barely-suppressed fear. "Minako-chan, what happened to Grandpa? Tell me!"

"Calm down, Rei-chan," she said soothingly, placing her hands on Rei's shoulders and looking her straight in the eye. Her calm demeanor helped to placate some of Rei's anxiety, but not entirely. "Grandpa's still alive. Nothing else has happened to him."

"Then, what's wrong?" she asked. Although she was nowhere near frantic anymore, anxiety still had a strong hold on her heart. "Just tell me straight, Minako-chan," she pleaded. "Please. I can take it."

"All right," the blonde nurse-in-training agreed with a resigned nod. "Rei-chan, your Grandpa's vitals are stable... but... the force of the backlash hit him pretty badly."

"How badly?" Rei asked worriedly. "What did the backlash do to him, Minako-chan?"

Minako hesitated for a moment, then sighed. "The doctors believe Grandpa's suffered a Grade 5 concussion from the force of the backlash," she told her reluctantly. "I won't go into to medical terms, but the force of the backlash gave Grandpa some permanent brain damage."

Rei gasped at the news. "No... Grandpa..."

"I'm so sorry, Rei-chan," she said as she moved to embrace the raven-haired miko, but she shrugged her off.

"Take me to see Grandpa," she demanded as she fought back the tears forming at her eyes. "I need to see him. Now."

The blonde girl nodded understandingly. "All right. Follow me." She turned around and entered the shrine with Rei following close behind her.

As the two girls made their way through the jinja, Rei grew more and more despondent at seeing the state of her home. Cots, futons and beds spaced very close together lined every room, most of them holding two, or even three people. In each room, there was at least one doctor, as well as three or four nurses, all watching the recovering patients, waiting for any signs of recovery. Every doctor and nurse all wore the same weary, haggard expression on their face; whether the expression came from lack of sleep or from frayed nerves worn away by alternating assaults of fear, anxiety and grief remained unclear to her.

It was in the midst of her pensive brooding that she almost ran into Minako as the blonde girl came to a sudden stop. Rei looked toward the door she stopped in front of and frowned at her. "Why didn't you tell me that he was in his room?" she snapped angrily. "I already know where his room is!"

"Yes, but I needed you to accompany me so that no one would make a big deal about you coming in here," Minako explained.

"But, I live here!" she spat incredulously. "Why should they stop me?"

"Because this place has been temporarily placed under Medical authority until the emergency is under control," she countered, unfazed by Rei's shouting. "Please calm down, Rei-chan. Your Grandpa is sleeping just beyond this door, remember?"

Rei abashedly put one hand over her mouth. "Sorry," she apologized penitently. "It's just that-"

"I know," Minako said, smiling reassuredly. "I understand completely." She turned toward the door and knocked gently. A moment later, the door quietly slid open and Ami stuck her head outside. "She's finally here, Ami-chan," she said as she glanced toward Rei, then back at Ami again.

Ami nodded, then glanced toward Rei, giving her a sympathetic look. With another nod, she gestured for the girls to come inside.

Rei stepped into the room and stopped dead in her tracks. The room was softly lit so as not to make the room too bright, but even in the faint light the change in her grandfather's appearance was starkly evident. The elderly priest's auburn complexion, darkened from long periods of working in the sun, was reduced to a sallow comparison of its former bronze color. The wrinkles in his forehead and cheeks, crafted from years of smiling and laughter shared with his granddaughter, for the first time, made him look old, fragile and wizened, instead of accentuating his cheerful features. His current pallid state was the complete polar opposite of how youthful and energetic he usually was.

For the first time, looking into his weakened countenance as tears slowly rolled down her cheeks, Rei came to realize how old her grandfather really was... and how close to death he was now.

"I'm so sorry, Rei-chan," Minako whispered as she gave her friend a sympathetic hug, followed by Ami. "I just wish there was something we could do for you."

For a few moments, the three girls stood in silent embrace as Rei soundlessly cried. She never took her eyes off her grandfather, afraid that she might never see him again if she did.

Several minutes later, Rei turned away, unable to bear the sight of her Grandpa's sickly state any further.

"Rei-chan?" Minako said as she and Ami gave her a questioning look.

"Minako-chan, tell me," she said, her voice a cold whisper. "That transformation thing you have... did those cats give it to you?"

The blonde girl blinked at the sudden change of subject. "Y-yes," she nodded. "They did."

Without another word, Rei wiped the tears from her eyes and stepped past the two girls, slid the door open again and stormed down the hallway.

Minako and Ami exchanged worried looks for a moment. "Go with her, Ami-chan," Minako said quickly. "I'll get someone to watch over Grandpa and join you later." She glanced in the direction that Rei left. "I don't think we should leave her alone right now. She might do something hasty." Ami nodded and hurried after Rei.

"Don't do anything stupid, Rei-chan...," she muttered to herself as she left the room, closing the door behind her, and hurried in the opposite direction. Hopefully, she could find a nurse to take over Grandpa's care quickly.

* * *

Orphan's Quarters, Hikawa Jinja, Tokyo, Japan.  
August 8, 1992. 11:17 A.M.

Rei burst through the entrance to the Orphan's Quarters, heading directly toward Ryoku's room with Ami following close behind. The mute girl had tried to get her attention several times before, but Rei merely shrugged off her hand, ignoring her. As the raven-haired miko tore through the hallway, people made way once they saw the piercing ferocity burning in her eyes. Once Rei reached Ryoku's room, she threw open the door without knocking, startling the three occupants with the sudden, violent motion.

"Is there something you wanted, Rei?" Ryoku asked, his calm tone a sharp contrast as he set down his pen and turned to meet her gaze from his seat at his desk. He noticed Ami standing behind her and nodded to her as well, but kept his attention focused on Rei.

The dark-haired girl turned and pointed at the two cats lying on Ryoku's bed; Luna at the foot of the bed and Artemis on Ryoku's pillow. "I must speak with them concerning a certain item I need," she said, her voice calm as well, yet laced with a cold fury.

Ryoku held up a hand toward the two cats as he stood up. "Come in and close the door behind you," he said as he walked toward her while gesturing for her to take a seat on the couch near the door.

Rei glanced at him for a moment, then wordlessly took a seat on his couch. Ami came in as well and moved to close the door, but stopped as someone's hand grabbed the door.

"I hope... I'm not late," Minako gasped, breathing heavily as she glanced at everyone present. A brief shadow of a frown passed across Ryoku's features so fast that Minako doubted for a moment that she saw it.

"You're fine," he sighed as he motioned for her to enter the room. "Now get in here and close the door behind you, please." Minako quickly stepped inside, closed the door behind her and sat down on the opposite end of the couch from Rei, leaving Ami in the middle.

"I'm kinda busy, so can we make this quick?" he asked quickly as he turned back toward his desk and sat down.

"That's fine by me," Rei replied. "Right now, all I want is that transformation thing that they gave Minako-chan. After all, you said I'm a Sailor Senshi, too, right?"

"Well, yes," Luna agreed. "You are the reincarnation of Mauri, Princess of Mars. Therefore, you should be able to transform into Sailor Mars."

"Fine. Give me my transformation thing."

"The transformation wand?" Artemis asked.

"You know what I mean!" Rei snapped at the white cat.

"Easy, Rei-chan," Minako said placatingly. "You don't have to get to upset."

"Who's upset?" she challenged. "I'm perfectly all right!"

"Are you really?" Ryoku asked, folding his arms across his chest and raising a single eyebrow. Rei was about to shout something in reply, but he quickly cut her off before she could speak. "Did you go see Grandpa?"

Her words died instantly in her mouth at the reminder of her dear grandfather's condition. "He...," she said, letting her gaze fall to the floor. "He's..." A warm hand on her shoulder caught her attention as she trailed off. She looked up to see Ryoku giving her a sympathetic look, momentarily surprised that she hadn't even noticed that he had crossed the room, let alone gotten out of his chair.

"Don't say another word, Rei," he said soothingly. "I know well how you feel, but vengeance is one of the worst reasons to fight."

"I don't want to fight Youma, Ryo-kun," she said as she stared unflinchingly into his eyes, the words streaming from her mouth just like her tears had done a short while ago. "I want to kill them. I want to destroy them. I want-"

Ryoku silenced her by placing a hand over her mouth. "Stop. I know how you feel, Rei. You're far from the first person to feel this way and, sadly, you won't be the last. However, throwing yourself into battle won't make Grandpa any better off than he is now."

Rei grabbed his hand and pulled it away as she stood up. "But-!"

"No! You listen to me!" he said forcefully as he pushed her back down onto the couch. "I will not have you risking your life out there with your head filled with thoughts of revenge! I did not give you one of my kidneys just so you could go on some personal crusade just because Grandpa will most likely never be the same again! I gave you another chance at life because I don't want you to die! If you go out there thinking that you're going to use your Sailor Senshi powers to pay the Dark Kingdom back for what they did, then you might as well slap me and spit in my face!"

"Are you saying you don't want me to become a Sailor Senshi?" she accused as she glared at him.

"No! I'm saying I don't want you to become a Sailor Senshi for the wrong reasons," he replied, giving her an entreating look. "I want you to become a Sailor Senshi for the right reasons. I want you to become a Sailor Senshi because there are people you want to protect."

Rei stared up at him for a long time, her expression hard. "I can't guarantee that I'll stop feeling the desire to avenge my Grandpa."

"I'm not asking you to," he replied, shaking his head. "I'm only asking you to put your desire for vengeance aside while you fight. You can take satisfaction in killing Youma. I do it all the time and I have just as much desire for vengeance as you do."

"All right," she said as she stood up, her eyes closed and her expression calm. "I understand what you're trying to say. Don't let vengeance cloud my judgment, right?"

Ryoku smiled as he nodded and turned to the cats sitting on his bed. "So, who has Mars' transformation item?"

"I do," Luna said as she got to her feet. She was about to leap into the air, but hesitated as a thought came to mind. "Ryoku-san, if I may make a suggestion, I think it would be a good idea if we give Meria her transformation wand as well, even if she can't use it."

"Meria?" Minako asked glancing around at everyone present, stopping once her gaze reached Ami. "You mean, Ami-chan?"

Ami's surprise mirrored Minako's as she pointed at herself while giving the cats a questioning look.

"Yes, her," Artemis confirmed with a nod. "Meria was the princess of Mercury, just like Mauri was the princess of Mars."

"And I was the princess of Venus," Minako added, pointing to herself. "Veis."

"So, depending on which planet we were the princess of, that's which Sailor Senshi we will become," Rei reasoned.

"That's correct," Luna agreed. "Ami-chan would become Sailor Mercury. That is, if she's willing to accept the transformation wand."

"Is there a reason why you want to give it to her now, despite her not being able to speak?" Ryoku asked curiously.

"There is an old saying where we come from," the black cat told him. "It says, 'It is better to have and not need, than need and not have.'"

"Sage advice," he remarked appreciatively.

Ami touched Rei's hand and turned toward her, giving her an earnest look and a single nod. "All right," Rei said, smiling at her, then turned to face Luna. "She's ready to accept her transformation wand, too."

"Very well, then," Luna said, then leapt into the air. At the apex of her leap, a pair of wands appeared and fell to the bed with a light thump.

The mute girl and the raven-haired miko stood up, went over to the bed and picked up their wands, giving them a close scrutiny. "So, this is it?" Rei asked, glancing over at Minako. "This is what'll allow me to become a Sailor Senshi?" Ami glanced from her blue transformation wand to Rei's red one, then looked over to Minako as well.

"Yeah," she agreed, smiling as she brought out her own orange transformation wand. "Just raise them over your head and call out your transformation phrase."

"All right, so what's my transformation phrase?"

"It's your planet name, followed by 'star power, make-up,'" Artemis informed her.

Ami and Rei blinked and exchanged looks. "That's... kinda...," Rei said hesitantly.

"Silly?" Ryoku offered, then shrugged. "You're not the first person to say that."

Luna glared at him. "That's not funny, Ryoku-san," she chided.

"Sorry."

"Hey! Let me show you," Minako added, ignoring them as she raised her wand over her head. "Venus star power, make-up!" A brilliant light filled the room as Minako transformed. Once the light faded, Sailor Venus stood in her place.

"Sailor Venus, at your service," she announced, posing dramatically.

Rei glanced down at the wand in her hand. "All right," she said quietly as her hand tightened around her wand before she thrust it into the air. "Mars star power, make-up!" A similar brilliant light enveloped Rei as she transformed. Once the light faded, Sailor Mars stood in her place.

"High heels?" Ryoku blinked, noticing Mars' footwear.

Mars looked down at her feet, noticed the high-heeled shoes, and frowned in confusion. "What the hell? How am I supposed to fight in these?" she demanded glaring at the two cats.

"Sailor Mars was always able to fight very well in those shoes," Luna stated impassively. "I'm sure you'll do just as well." The black cat gave her a pointed look. "Unless, you think you can't handle it."

"O-of course, I can!" she retorted, tossing her head indignantly. "After all, I'm Sailor Mars!"

'Luna's a fast learner...,' Ryoku thought dryly to himself. 'She's already figured out how Rei's mind works.'

"So?" Venus asked eagerly. "How do you feel?"

"Different...," Mars said as she looked herself over. "I feel a strange power within me. It's... similar to what I've sensed in Sailor Moon... and in Sailor Venus," she added, glancing toward the Senshi in question.

Ami clutched her wand in her hand as well, watching the two Sailor Senshi with a slight feeling of envy. Unconsciously, she raised her transformation wand in the air and opened her mouth, trying to summon the words that would allow her to transform as well. Sadly, nothing but silence emerged.

Ryoku wordlessly put a consoling hand on her shoulder. Ami gave him a sad smile as she laid her cheek on his hand and sighed.

Mars and Venus exchanged chagrined looks. "Don't worry, Ami-chan," Venus said as she reverted back to Minako in a swirl of light. "I'm sure you'll be able to transform soon."

"Hey Minako-chan, how do you change back?" Mars inquired.

"Just picture yourself changing back to normal in your mind," she explained. "That's the best I can explain it."

Mars nodded, closing her eyes. A moment later, she reverted back to Rei in a similar swirl of light. "That wasn't too hard."

"So, now we have a new Sailor Senshi added to our ranks," Artemis said. "Welcome to the team, Sailor Mars."

"That reminds me," Ryoku added, "I need to finish writing up our training plan. Rei, Minako, Ami, we are going to be meeting tonight in the same place we had our first training session. Minako knows where it's located; have her show you where it's at. Setsuna-san will arrive with Hotaru-chan."

"Setsuna-sensei?" Rei repeated, surprised. "As in, Meiou Setsuna-sensei?" Ami lifted her head from his shoulder to stare at him.

"The same," he confirmed. "She's Sailor Pluto. Now, unless you have any other questions, I really need to finish drafting this training plan with Luna and Artemis." He turned to go back to his desk but Ami grabbed his sleeve and tugged insistently, stopping him with a pleading look.

Minako and Rei exchanged looks and nodded. "Luna, Artemis, could you excuse us for a moment?" Minako asked. "We need to speak privately with Ryoku-sama for a moment."

"It's important," Rei added, while Ami nodded her agreement.

Luna was about to argue against it, but Artemis cut her off. "Sure. Let's go, Luna," he added as he got to his feet and carefully hopped off the bed.

"But... the training plan...," she began.

"It can wait for a few minutes," he said firmly. "Come on. We can play with the children for a little while."

Luna glanced around at the girls, then at Ryoku, then sighed. "Oh, fine," she grumbled. "I just hope little Kiriko-chan doesn't try to pull my tail again. It really hurts."

"She's only five years old, Luna," Artemis chided as they headed out the door.

"All right, let her pull on your tail, then," she retorted as Ryoku closed the door behind them, then turned to face the three girls.

"I take it you want to know my answer, then?" he asked, heading back to his desk without looking at them. "Fine. I knew I had to tell you all sooner or later. It might as well be now." He stopped in front of his desk, but remained standing.

"Listen," he began, his eyes remaining fixed to the pen resting on his desk. "I spent a lot of time thinking this through.

"Rei, I've known you for most of my life. For a long time, you were almost like another sister to me. However, things changed between us. I started noticing how beautiful you are. Your fiery, passionate personality, which I once thought was pushy and annoying, now draws me in. You make me want to match your fierce intensity for life.

"Ami, I've also known you for a very long time. Even though I've never heard your voice, we can communicate with each other easier than most normal people can. You've never let your disability keep you from following your dream, nor have you let it dampen your sweet, caring personality. You care more for others than you do for yourself, which makes me want to protect you and care for you.

"Minako, although I haven't known you as long I've known Ami or Rei, you have become just as important to me. You're always giving your all in everything you do, whether it's your nurse training, working at the Garden, being a Sailor Senshi... or devoting yourself to me. You make me want to do all I can to become worthy of your adoration.

"Even after sorting out my feelings, I still kept thinking about it, trying to make sure that the path I'm going to take is the correct one. Even now, I'm still not sure. However," he added as he turned around, looking at the girls with a resolute gaze, "I have decided that I will walk down this path I've chosen and I will not look back. To do so would demean both my choice and you three."

Ryoku paused as he took a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves. Ami, Rei and Minako all stared intently at him, hope and anxiety clearly written on their faces.

"First of all, I feel as if I need to make things even between us," he began as he advanced toward Ami and placed a hand on her waist. "That is, if it's all right?" he asked, gazing tenderly into her eyes.

"Say yes!" Minako whispered loudly with an encouraging wink.

Rei shook her head in exasperation at her blonde friend. "Don't be a nuisance," she grumbled, elbowing her sharply.

"Ow! Rei-chan!" she complained as she rubbed her side.

Ami silently giggled for a moment, then turned to Ryoku and nodded before moving forward and closing her eyes. The two came together in a gentle, yet loving kiss. It lasted only for a few moments before he reluctantly released her and stepped back.

"So?" Minako asked, grinning widely. Ami merely blushed crimson in response.

"You all deserve the truth, so I'm going to be blunt," he said finally. "Please don't interrupt me until I'm done.

"You all hold a very important place in my heart. The truth is, it's almost impossible for me to imagine my life without any of you in it. I don't even want to. The truth is... I think I'm in love with all three of you."

All three girls stared dumbfounded at him. "What-?" Rei began, but cut off as he raised a hand sternly.

"Let me finish," he insisted. As soon as he was sure that she would remain silent, he took a deep breath to settle himself and continued.

"I honestly tried to choose one of you," he admitted. "It's just that every time I came up with a reason to single one of you out, I realized that a similar, equally important trait existed in the other two as well." He let his gaze drop as he ruefully shook his head. "Right now, it feels like my heart is being pulled in three different directions equally, causing it to constantly remain in the middle, unmoving, squeezing my heart like a vice. It's slowly taking over my thoughts to the point where it's starting to affect my judgment as a Blade. I can't let this go any further.

"It is none of your fault," he continued quietly as he turned away. "The fault lies completely with me, since I have not done a thing about it." He took another deep breath, already regretting the words he was about to say. "You all deserve more than an indecisive coward who can make decisions in the heat of battle, but chokes when faced with making one girl happy and two others miserable. You all deserve better than me."

"But Ryoku-sama, I don't want anyone else!" Minako declared, shaking her head fiercely. Beside her, Ami fiercely nodded her agreement.

"Ryo-kun, you idiot!" Rei snapped angrily. "Do you really think this will solve anything? Instead of making two of us miserable, you're gonna make all three of us miserable? What kind of messed up logic is that?"

"As messed up as it is, this is the best I can do," he said as he turned to face them, his expression resolute. "I cannot allow anything to interfere with my job as a Shishu Blade. This not only affects me, but the other Shishu Blades as well. So, if I can't choose all of you equally, then I choose none of you equally. This is my decision. I will not change it." He turned away, letting his gaze fall once again. "I'm sorry."

"You're truly serious about this," Rei said quietly, her eyes starting to water slightly despite the cold glare she was giving him. He responded with silence. "Fine!" she snapped as she stomped up to him, forcefully spun him around, and slapped him across the face as hard as she could. His head moved back slightly, but other than that, he gave very little indication that he had been struck. "Be that way!" she spat as she stormed out of the room and slammed the door behind her.

"Forgive me, Rei...," he said, staring at the door.

Ami stepped toward the door, stopping long enough to give him a hurt, tearful look before departing as well, leaving the door open slightly as she departed.

"I'm sorry, Ami," he said, then turned to regard Minako. "Well? Aren't you going to leave, too?"

"Did you want me to?" she asked calmly.

He shook his head and sighed. "To be honest, I'm surprised you didn't leave with Rei and Ami. I mostly expected you to storm out in disgust or something, especially after what I said."

"That you're in love with all of us?" she asked, her voice surprisingly neutral.

"Yeah," he nodded. "You don't find that disturbing?"

Minako hesitated for a moment before responding. "I'd be lying if I said it didn't," she said honestly. "However, I'm mostly happy that I finally know that you love me."

"Even if my heart isn't entirely yours?" he asked somberly.

She shook her head and gave him a sad, yet fond smile. "Didn't you hear what I said, Ryoku-sama? I don't want anyone else. Like you, I've made my decision and I'm not going to change it. I'm sure the others feel the same way."

Ryoku went back to his desk and sat down, letting his elbows rest on his desk and his head rest in his hands. To Minako, his posture looked like someone who was on the verge of giving up.

"That's fine and all, Minako, but what good could come of this?" he asked tiredly as he stared down at the desk in front of him. "Do you honestly think you, Rei and Ami would be satisfied by sharing my attention like we've been doing up until now? And what of the future? There's no way I could marry all of you. Legalities aside, would any of you even go for such a thing? I highly doubt it. You all deserve much more than that."

He sighed again and let his head fall to the desk with a light thunk. "Am I wrong for even wanting that, Minako?" he asked in a voice so faint she had to move closer and strain to hear it. "People might think me greedy for wanting more than one woman, but I can't think of any other way. All or nothing, that's the conclusion I came up with. It was the only way I could remain fair and true to the three most important women in my life."

"Ryoku-sama...," Minako said as she stood beside Ryoku and gently embraced him from behind. "I just want you to know that I don't care if I'm your wife or girlfriend or whatever. All I care about is the fact that I love you and you love me. Everything else is just words."

Ryoku reached up and squeezed one of Minako's hands with one of his. "Thanks, Minako," he said appreciatively as he smiled wanly up at her. "I feel a little bit better now."

"My pleasure," she replied with a smile and wink. "I'm always willing to do anything to help." Her glance slid over to the paper Ryoku had been writing on earlier. "Hmm? Is this the training plan you were talking about earlier?" she asked, curious.

"Yes," he nodded as Minako skimmed over the plan he had been drafting. "I was planning on going over Mars' and Pluto's power sets, then having all of you pair off and practice using your powers in sparring matches. In addition, I wanted to work with Saturn and Pluto individually, since both of them use weapons in addition to their power sets."

"The Silence Glaive and Pluto's Time Staff, hm?" she asked absently as she continued reading. "I have an idea. How about you leave training Mars and Pluto in their powers to me and you train Saturn in using her Silence Glaive? After I'm done with helping Pluto remember how to throw a Dead Scream, I'll leave staff training to you."

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea," he nodded thoughtfully, then blinked at a sudden realization. "How did you know I was concerned with dividing my time between power set training and weapons training? I didn't make any mention of it anywhere."

Minako shrugged. "I just remembered that you said that you didn't have much experience with some parts of our powers, so I figured that since I've got experience in that area I could offer them better advice than what you got from reading some old books or scrolls or whatever. And since you're a Blade, I figured that you'd be more knowledgeable in general weapon techniques, so you'd be more comfortable training Saturn and Pluto in that area."

Ryoku blinked at Minako in open surprise. "That's... a good idea," he said in surprise as he turned to his desk and started writing. "I was having scheduling issues, true, but I never thought to..." He trailed off as he continued writing.

"For a moment, it sounded like we had the old Sailor Venus again," Artemis said as he and Luna padded into the room.

"Huh?" Minako asked, blinking in bewilderment. "What do you mean, Artemis?"

"You don't remember?" he asked as the two cats leapt up to the bed. "During the war with the Dark Kingdom, Sailor Venus acted as the leader and field commander of the Sailor Senshi. You two often collaborated on battle plans during almost all of the major battles before the fall of the Moon Kingdom." He glanced over to Ryoku. "Jovan was the overall tactical commander, but generally let Venus take over once the battle actually took place."

"Me? The leader of the Sailor Senshi?" Minako repeated.

"Well, I suppose the second-in-command now, since we have Serenity as Sailor Moon," Ryoku mentioned.

"Anyway, hearing the two of you discussing strategy together reminded me of that," he said as he settled to his paws and stretched out across the bed.

"Had enough of playing with the kids?" Ryoku asked.

"More than enough," Luna grumbled. "I really wish they'd leave my tail alone. I swear, some of them live to torment me."

Artemis shook his head. "You don't have to complain so much, Luna." He gave Minako and Ryoku a catty grin. "Sometimes I think she just complains because she doesn't want to admit that she loves playing with the children, even if one of them loves to pull on her tail."

"You shut your mouth, Artemis," Luna growled. The white cat grinned cheekily to the others before bowing his head apologetically to her.

Ryoku gave a small snort of laughter before turning back to Minako. "Field commander, huh?" he said, giving her an appraising look.

Minako replied with a mischievous grin. "That's right. So that means we're gonna have to work closely together from here on out."

He raised an eyebrow. "Don't get too excited. Remember what I said earlier."

"I know, Ryoku-sama," she replied, nodding seriously. "And don't you forget what I said earlier." He gave her a silent, brooding nod in reply.

"What are you two talking about?" Luna asked, her curiosity piqued at the peculiar conversation between the two.

"Nothing you need to worry about," Minako said in a neutral voice as she turned back to Ryoku and smiled. "So, shall we get back to work?"

* * *

Main Medical Building - Infirmary, Hikawa Jinja, Tokyo, Japan.  
August 8, 1992. 2:49 P.M.

Michiru had confined herself to her room since morning, only coming out to eat. Haruka was the only person that she would allow in her room, and even then, she wasn't in much of a talkative mood. So, Haruka mostly spoke and Michiru listened. She had tried several topics to get her to open up. However, every topic she tried seemed to invariably lead back to her current condition. Talking about how great it was to be free from Jadeite's control was an obvious slip, now that she thought back on it, but how was she to know that talking about the differences between their old home at the Midoriyama Jinja and their new home at the Hikawa Jinja would remind her of how they became slaves in the first place?

Not liking the feeling of fighting a losing battle, Haruka decided to change tactics and seek out that blonde girl Ryoku had introduced them to. However, after questioning several of their fellow residents, she had learned that not only was the blonde girl not there, she would quite possibly be gone for most of the day, having been temporarily transferred to the Hikawa Jinja proper to help with the recovery effort.

Since that option was denied to her, she then opted to seek out one of those doctors knowledgeable in the state of being 'Hollow' and learn of any kind of possible treatments. She wasn't foolish enough to believe there was any way to reverse the condition, but she did want to help heal Michiru's psychological scars. It was the only thing she could think of.

Some more questions and some simple directions later, she had found herself in front of the main Medical building by the entrance to the infirmary. Thinking that she'd as likely find a doctor here than anywhere else in the Medical building, she opened the door and let herself inside.

Glancing around as she strolled down the hallway, she discovered that, for the most part, the infirmary seemed deserted. Sure, there were patients in some of the rooms - probably in about 1 out of 3, she guessed - but, there weren't any doctors around, which surprised her.

Then again, after thinking on it, there was the current emergency with those religious people in the jinja proper that needed to be tended to in order to bring the barrier back up. Okay, she could see why the priests and such were Priority One, but shouldn't there be at least one doctor here for the people in the infirmary?

Reaching the other end of the infirmary, she was about to give up and try another area of the Medical building when something caught her attention out of the corner of her eye.

It was a sign indicating the occupant of the room and when the patient was admitted. It was just like all the other signs hanging in front of the occupied rooms, however, this one had faded lettering indicating that it had been hanging for quite a long time. Still, the faded lettering wasn't what had caught her attention. It was the name of the occupant.

Kino Makoto, 6th class Blade  
Admitted: May 8, 1989, 7:44 P.M.

The fact that the patient had been there for exactly three years and three months wasn't as surprising as the fact that the patient here had the same family name as the young Blade who rescued her and Michiru.

Interesting.

Still, this didn't necessarily mean that this Kino Makoto was related to Ryoku. For all she knew, their names could be written with different kanji; it wasn't like she bothered to ask how Ryoku wrote his family name.

Well, it wouldn't hurt to take a quick look.

The door to the room opened quietly and very easily, indicating that Makoto apparently had a lot of regular visitors. Since the shutters at the window were currently closed, there wasn't enough light to make out any of Makoto's facial features. She fixed the problem by reaching down to the lamp sitting by the bed and turning it on. As light flooded the room, Haruka froze in shock once her gaze rested on Makoto's face.

"A... girl?" she exclaimed, although her voice unintentionally remained at a near whisper. She quickly stepped outside to check on the sign indicating the identity of the room's occupant. Yes, she read it correctly. "This 6th class Blade... is a girl?" She shook her head in shocked denial. "There must be a mistake. Women aren't allowed to join Shishu."

"There's no mistake. That girl is officially the first female Blade in the history of all Shishu."

Haruka stiffened at the sudden sound of someone's voice behind her and spun around to see who it was. She recognized the young man as one of the Recruit Blades, but she couldn't remember what his name was. "Uh... I didn't mean to..." She trailed off as the statement the young man said clicked in her mind. "Wait. You mean, Shishu is finally allowing females to join?"

The young Blade frowned in thought. "Well... I don't know if Shishu as a whole is doing it. From what I know, Kino's sister was a special case."

"Sister?" she said and looked back at Makoto. Yes, she could see several similar facial features clearly marking the two Kinos as siblings. "So, she is Ryoku-san's sister."

He nodded, then blinked in surprise as he remembered something. "Oh! I've been rude, haven't I? I'm Andou Shinta. I apologize for not introducing myself sooner," he added with a quick, polite bow.

"Ten'ou Haruka," she replied, grimacing. "You don't have to bow, Andou-san. It's not that big of a deal."

"Oh?" he asked, surprised. "Well, if you say so, Ten'ou-san."

"Anyway, why did you say that Makoto-san was a special case?" she inquired as she stared at the comatose girl again.

"From what I've learned from Kino, he said that the reason why she was allowed to join was because during the Fall of the Meiji Jinja, she fought and killed five Youma sentries before getting struck down by Claw Hunter poison. However, the head of Shishu at the time wouldn't acknowledge her kills just because she was a girl. It wasn't until Chiba became the head of Shishu that she finally gained recognition for it."

"I take it she wanted to become a Blade?"

"Chiba said that she was the only girl he'd ever consider allowing join Shishu because of the fact that she had been training herself for it for most of her life," Andou continued.

She looked shocked at that. "You're kidding. Why would they allow her to do something like that when normally no one would allow girls to enlist as Blades?"

"Probably because of her family," he shrugged. "Before the Fall of the Meiji Jinja, her father was the commander of the Hikawa Jinja Shishu installation, but above that, her grandfather was the founder of Shishu. With that kind of lineage, I'm not that surprised that Kino joined as early as he did or that his sister got to be the first female Blade in history." He gave a small laugh and a lopsided grin. "I'm almost jealous of them."

Haruka frowned thoughtfully. "So, all it took was for her to kill five Youma and she got picked up to be a 6th class Blade, hm?"

Andou scratched his head, considering her words. "I suppose you could put it that way," he admitted.

A slow smirk spread across her face for a moment. "Thanks. You've been a big help."

"Um... sure," he replied as he scratched his head again, not entirely sure what she meant by her remark. "No problem," he added as she walked around him, exiting the room without another word. He blinked several more times before shrugging to himself and turning off the lamp.

"Maybe I'm better off not knowing, right?" he asked Makoto before departing, quietly shutting the door behind him as he left. He still had a wounded father to visit, after all.

* * *

Infirmary - Makoto's Room, Hikawa Jinja, Tokyo, Japan.  
August 8, 1992. 8:04 P.M.

Ryoku sat quietly in a chair beside his sister's bed, thinking to himself. The door was closed and the lights were off, which suited his current mood very well.

He couldn't quite let go of the feeling that he had mishandled things between himself and the others. True, it had been sprung on him before he had a chance to really prepare himself to say what he had to say, but that wasn't really much of a reason. More like an excuse.

He sighed again for what had to have been the fiftieth time since sitting down by his sister's bedside. He had tried talking with her for a while until it was time to meet the others for their training session, but it didn't really help. Talking with his dear little sister usually helped him to focus on his problems and figure things out, but this time, there didn't seem to be any way out of the hole he had dug himself into. Rei was pissed off at him. Ami was upset with him. And even though Minako was still as devoted and supportive as before, he could still sense an underlying disappointment toward him. Not that he didn't deserve it.

"Mako-chan, your dear older brother is a complete and utter idiot," he muttered as he leaned back in his chair and let his head droop over the back, leaving him to stare up at the darkened ceiling.

A soft rustling turned his glance toward the window. Probably a breeze coming through the window, blowing on the shutters.

The window was completely shut.

More rustling followed by soft moaning made him completely freeze in place. The window was shut, so there was no breeze. He was the only person in the room besides Makoto. The rustling sound he was hearing sounded a lot like a person tossing in their bed, now that he thought about it.

"Mako-chan?" he called out softly, unconsciously holding his breath in order to listen for the voice he hoped with all his soul to hear.

"R-Ryo-chan...?" a dry, raspy voice answered faintly.

Ryoku leaped out of his chair and almost tripped over himself in his haste to reach her. "Mako-chan!" he called out, his heart nearly seizing up from his excitement and joy at finally having his sister return to him. "Mako-chan! You're awake! You're finally awake!"

"C-calm down, Ryo-chan!" Makoto said as her brother nearly crushed her in his embrace. "You're gonna kill me!"

"Sorry, Mako-chan," he said sheepishly as he backed off a bit without releasing her. "It's just that I'm so glad that you're finally back with us again."

"Hpmh. Did you really think those Youma could keep me down for so long?" she countered, then coughed sharply. "Hmm... Could you get me some water? I think my throat's really dry."

"There's a water fountain nearby," he said as he quickly stood up. "I'll get you some."

"Please," she requested as she felt her throat. "It's really affecting my voice, you know?"

"Right," he said as he rushed out of the room. The moment he opened the door to the hallway, she quickly squeezed her eyes shut as the light from the hallway almost blinded her. Since, in his haste, he forgot to close the door entirely, she managed to use the small amount of light that peeked into her room to allow herself to readjust her vision. Even though there was barely enough light to see, Makoto was able to make out vague shapes and colors, but very little detail. What surprised her was that what she could see was very blurry, almost like if she had been crying.

"I'm back," Ryoku said as he rushed into the room, bringing her a small paper cup partly filled with water. As he approached her, she frowned as she tried to focus her vision on her brother's face. "Something wrong?" he asked, noticing her expression.

"Just trying to let my eyes adjust to the light," she said as she tried to sit up... or rather, struggled to sit up.

"Here, let me help," he said as he helped her sit up in her bed, then handed her the cup of water.

"Thanks," she said gratefully before sipping from the cup. As she drank, she tried to focus her eyes on her brother as he sat down on the bed next to her.

"Ryo-chan...," she said, taking a break between sips, "did you get shorter?"

He blinked. "Shorter?"

She held up a hand a few centimeters above her head. "Yeah, usually your head comes to here..." Another realization hit. "Did... Did your voice get deeper?"

Another blink. "You just noticed?"

Makoto frowned again, this time in confusion. She quickly finished the rest of the water and experimentally cleared her throat. It wasn't dry anymore, and although her voice was still weak, it wasn't as raspy as it was. "Ryo-chan," she said anxiously, now noticing a similar difference in her own voice. "How long was I out for?" Her voice had deepened, too.

There was a hesitant pause before Ryoku finally reached out and took her hands in his. "You've been gone for exactly three years and three months to this day, Makoto," he said gravely, using her full name to impart exactly how serious he was.

"Three...," she breathed in complete disbelief. "No..." As more of her mental facilities came back online, she realized that she felt heavier, especially in certain areas. She threw her legs over the edge of the bed and tried to stand up, only to almost fall flat on her face. Fortunately, her brother was quick enough to catch her before she hurt herself.

Her legs had hit the floor before she realized it. That could only mean that her legs were longer now. She had grown considerably during her long sleep. She glanced up toward her brother and gasped. Her vision had sharpened a bit and, due to his close proximity, she could now see his face clearly.

It was still her brother's face, but it looked older. Similar, yet different. It was still her brother... yet, it wasn't.

"Mako-chan?"

"A mirror," she breathed, striving to keep herself calm. Everything about herself was different; was she even the same person anymore? "Get me to a mirror."

The grim tone of her voice was unmistakable. She was on the verge of panic. "All right," he said calmly as he draped one of her arms around his neck and pulled her to her feet. "Lean on me."

Carefully, Ryoku helped Makoto walk out into the hallway. She found the walk difficult as muscles complained at being used so much after years of hibernation and atrophy. Upon reaching the female restroom, Ryoku pushed open the door and started to help his sister inside. She was about to protest his entering the restroom, but held her tongue at the last minute. Considering her condition, it wasn't as if he was doing anything wrong.

"Mako-chan," Ryoku said as he finally stopped. "Are you sure you want to do this so soon? You did just wake up a few minutes ago."

She took a slow, deep breath to steel her already rattled nerves. "I need to know," she said, her voice calm and firm despite the fact that her body was lightly quivering in fear. "Ryoku, let me see who I've become."

He winced slightly at her words. "That's a grim way of putting it, Mako-chan," he said as he advanced toward the mirror. "Anyway, brace yourself."

Her hands tightened on her brother's arms and her eyes involuntarily squeezed shut as she approached the mirror. Ryoku advanced toward the mirror until he felt she was close enough to be able to see the details of her face without any trouble, then stopped. "Open your eyes, Mako-chan," he said with a light squeeze of support on her shoulder.

She opened her eyes and stared directly into the eyes of someone she did not recognize. Sure, there were familiar facial features here and there, but for the most part, the face she saw in the mirror was not the face of the ten year old she remembered from over three years ago.

It was the face of a thirteen year old stranger.

Makoto screamed.

* * *

Author's Note: Finally! It's the moment you've all been waiting for! Makoto awakens at last! How will she cope with losing three years of her life and all the changes that's happened since then? Also, the love square is resolved with Ryoku finally choosing 'none of the above,' even after admitting that he feels the exact opposite. How will things change for them? As for Mamoru, it looks like he's beginning to suspect a connection between himself, Serenity and Endymion, even if it's only in dreams. Not only that, but Usagi is also dreaming about Serenity and Endymion as well. What does this hold for their future? Find out the answers to these questions and more in the next chapter of The Brooch!

Also, big thanks go out to my new beta readers, ShelB and EbonyRabbit, and my new pre-reader, Heather H., for helping me improve the quality of my stories! I thank you, my readers thank you, and the God of Fanfiction thanks you.

Disclaimer: All original materials belong to their respective owners. Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi and a bunch of big companies. No copyright infringement is intended.

Questions? Comments? Anything?  
Email: jasonulloa (at) hotmail (dot) com

Copyright© 2004, 2007 Jason C. Ulloa  
All Rights Reserved.


	18. Chapter 17

The Brooch  
By Jason C. Ulloa

Chapter 17

Infirmary - Women's Restroom near Makoto's Room, Hikawa Jinja, Tokyo, Japan.  
August 8, 1992. 8:27 P.M.

Makoto stared at the mirror, one hand reaching up to feel her face as if to confirm for herself what she was seeing. "Ryo-chan...," she called out weakly as she slowly let her hand drop again.

"I know this's a big shock for you," Ryoku said gently as he took his sister's hand in his and squeezed it firmly. "You just need some time to come to grips with what has happened." He placed his free hand on her shoulder and started guiding her back toward the restroom entrance. "I think it'd be best if you go back to your room and lie down for a little while."

Quietly, Makoto allowed herself to be herded to her room, her steps slow and heavy as if being dragged by the weight of three years of her life now lost to her forever. Her brother remained silent as well, contemplating what to say to his newly awakened sibling. She spent the short trek to her room sorting out what to ask of her brother, such as where she was, what the date was today, who had survived the evacuation of the Meiji Jinja...

Wait.

"Ryo-chan," she said as Ryoku laid her back down on her bed, "where's Mom and Dad?" Ryoku stiffened at the question as he stood up again, giving her the answer she dreaded hearing. "Ryo-chan?" she asked again, her voice wavering as tears threatened to fall from her eyes.

Ryoku let his gaze drop to the floor as he looked away. He dreaded having to tell her this, but he knew it would've come eventually since they had been separated from their parents during the flight from the Meiji Jinja. It had been a very hard blow to his young heart; he could only imagine how she would take it. Fortunately, he was still alive, so she wouldn't have to endure losing her entire family, but it was a small consolation in comparison to what she had lost.

"Mako-chan...," he said, pausing only long enough to steel himself for what he had to say next. "Mom, Dad, Grandfather, Grandmother... They're all dead. Out of our entire family, we're the only ones who survived the Fall of the Meiji Jinja."

"M-mom... Dad...," she sobbed as she curled up in a fetal position and wept.

Hearing his dear sister crying this hard nearly brought him to tears as well. "I'm..." He cleared his throat to keep it from tightening and tried again. "I'm going to bring one of the Medical personnel here to take a look at you," he said stoically. He had to remain strong, for her sake. As he started to leave, Makoto reached out and grasped his hand in both of hers.

"Don't leave," she begged piteously.

"You need to be looked at," he told her firmly. "We need to make sure that there's nothing wrong with you."

Makoto stubbornly refused to let go. "Don't leave me!" she pleaded desperately. "Please! You're all I have left!"

"Calm yourself!" Ryoku shouted as he ripped his hand away and knelt beside her bed, embracing her tightly. "I know how you feel, Mako-chan," he continued in a calmer voice. "I felt the same way you do now. But, when I found out that you were stuck in a coma that would last for years, I almost went mad with grief and rage.

"But you're not alone, Mako-chan. I'm still here. Even if everyone else is gone, I'll still be here when you need me." He released her and moved far enough away to look her in the eye. "You understand?"

Makoto nodded silently although her tears still fell.

"Listen, I need to go get someone from Medical to see you. I promise you that I will be back soon. All right?"

She nodded again.

Ryoku smiled as he stood back up. "If it'll make you feel any better, Ami and Rei are still alive and are really looking forward to seeing you up and about again." With that, he left the room and took off running down the hallway.

* * *

Infirmary - Duty Nurse's Station, Hikawa Jinja, Tokyo, Japan.  
August 8, 1992. 8:40 P.M.

Sagara Fumika yawned as she stretched her arms behind her head. She had just relieved the previous nurse forty minutes ago, so yawning so early into her shift wasn't a good sign. Night duty was usually pretty boring, but falling asleep on watch would really reflect poorly upon her performance as a nurse. That, and she didn't want to get yelled at again.

Maybe some coffee or something would be a good idea. Something to keep her awake.

She was about to leave to get some coffee when she heard someone running down one of the halls. As she got up to see who it was and berate them for doing something so unsafe, she jerked back in surprise as a young man in a Shishu uniform slid to a stop. He looked like he was about to start running again, but paused as soon as he noticed her.

"You're the Duty Nurse, right?" he inquired urgently.

"Y-yes," she replied, nodding as she recognized the Blade. It was just Ryoku. He seemed a bit excited for some reason.

"Contact the main Medical building and get them to send whichever doctor they can spare at the moment," he ordered quickly. "My sister has just woken up from her coma."

"She did?" she asked, getting excited in spite of herself. Kino Makoto was a very well-known case amongst the Medical personnel. After all, she was the first female Blade in all Shishu's history. "I'm so happy for you!"

"Thanks, but can you please hurry and get someone to see my sister?" he insisted impatiently.

"Oh! Right. I'll contact someone right away," she said, bowing apologetically.

"Thank you," he said gratefully as he quickly returned her bow and ran off again, heading back to his sister's room.

Fumika quickly picked up the intercom receiver and pressed the button for the Duty Nurse station at the main Medical building. "Infirmary to Main. Infirmary to Main. Request one physician to Room 101. Coma patient has awakened. Repeat. Request one physician to Room 101. Coma patient has awakened." She released the button and waited.

"Main to Infirmary. Message received. A physician will be dispatched momentarily." There was a pause. "So, Makoto-san finally woke up, did she?"

She smiled. It sounded like Eiko on the other end. So, she was stuck on duty, too, was she?

"Yeah," she confirmed, speaking more casually now that the formalities were over. Sure, they weren't supposed to chat on the intercom, but there was nothing to do anyway. Besides, it wasn't like they were the only nurses that did this. "Kino-sama seemed really excited. I bet he's really happy to have his sister back."

There was another pause. "Oh! Hold on a minute! I just saw Ami-chan pass by down the hall. I'm gonna go tell her."

"Mizuno-san?" Fumika repeated.

"Yeah," Eiko confirmed. "I'll be back in a moment, Fumi."

* * *

Main Medical Building, Hikawa Jinja, Tokyo, Japan.  
August 8, 1992. 8:48 P.M.

Ami sighed to herself as she finished checking on the last patient for the night. It was getting closer to the time when she would be joining the others for tonight's training session. On one hand, she was looking forward to it. She had just received her transformation wand, so she was now one step closer to becoming a Sailor Senshi, as well.

On the other hand...

She had tried to keep herself busy all day; helping out at the Hikawa Jinja, assisting the doctors in the Main building, even talking with her mother. Well, her mother talked; she merely wrote her replies on her notepad.

Her mother looked completely exhausted. She seemed to be on the verge of collapsing at times, even though she acted like nothing was wrong when there were other people around. She tried hard to be a pillar of strength in this dangerous crisis; something that her daughter was incredibly proud of, and worried about at the same time. Proud, because it showed how strong of a woman Mizuno Atsuko was that a situation this grave didn't break her. And worried, because she knew that her mother couldn't keep this up for much longer. Still, it wasn't like there was someone that could just jump in at a moment's notice. Although the most dangerous part of the emergency was past, they still had a ways to go before they could relax even a little bit.

But thinking about all this was just her way of not thinking about something else. She didn't want to let herself dwell on a situation that wouldn't change. He had made that abundantly clear. And rather than sit in a corner and mope uselessly, she decided to reapply herself to her nurse-in-training duties.

However, her other duties as a Sailor Senshi were going to be another matter. He would be there; of course. So would Rei and Minako. Their training sessions were going to be slightly awkward for the next few days, but there was no way around it.

"Ami-chan!"

The mute girl stopped and turned in the direction of the shout, blinking curiously as she tilted her head inquisitively. It was Kirisaki Eiko, one of the nurses she usually had on-the-job training with.

"Ami-chan, I have some great news!" Eiko said excitedly as she clasped her hands together.

'What is it, Eiko-senpai?' she wrote quickly.

"I just heard from Fumi that Makoto-san has just woken up!"

Ami almost dropped her notepad in surprise. Quickly, she scribbled out a few words and shoved the pad into Eiko's hands before taking off running.

Eiko started to ask why Ami had taken off like she did, but held off as she read the note Ami had thrust into her hands. "Please inform my mother about what has happened as soon as possible." She looked up from the notepad and stared in the direction that Ami took off in. "I guess she really wanted to see for herself," she reasoned as she headed back to her post. She could always see Makoto later. Besides, Fumika was waiting for her to get back on the intercom. The poor girl was probably bored out of her mind already.

* * *

Hikawa Jinja Proper, Hikawa Jinja, Tokyo, Japan.  
August 8, 1992. 8:57 P.M.

As Ami burst into the jinja, she quickly came to a stumbling halt, having sprinted all the way from the Main Medical building. Hopefully, Rei and Minako hadn't left for the training grounds yet.

The mute girl walked swiftly through the jinja's hallways, making her way to Grandpa's room. Knowing Rei, she'd certainly be there. And knowing Minako, she'd more than likely be there, too, offering what comfort she could to her friend.

Upon reaching the door to Grandpa's room, she lightly knocked upon the door. "Come in," Minako's voice called out in response.

"What're you doing over here?" she asked curiously as soon as Ami entered the room. "I thought you were supposed to be at the Main Building tonight."

The mute girl glanced around and frowned in puzzlement when she found that Rei wasn't in the room.

"Looking for Rei-chan?" Minako asked in response to the questioning look from the blue-haired girl.

Ami nodded.

"She went to her room to meditate for a while," she explained. "Watching over her Grandpa while he's in this state is really getting to her," she added, shaking her head sadly. "When she looks at him, it's hard to tell if she's going to cry or getting ready to kill someone."

Ami felt some of her earlier excitement fade at hearing her dear friend's emotional turmoil. For her to all but lock herself in her room and flee into a meditative state... She was taking this really bad.

She was about to take out her pad and tell Minako about what happened with Makoto and go see Rei, but she realized that in her fit of excitement at finding out another of her dearest friends was returning to the world of consciousness, she had shoved her pad into Eiko's hands and took off. She felt like kicking herself for doing something so impulsive without realizing it.

"Something wrong, Ami-chan?" Minako asked, tilting her head inquisitively. Ami held her left hand out, palm up, and made a writing motion on her palm with her other hand. "Hmm?" Minako said as she tried to figure out what she meant. "Writing?" She blinked as she noticed Ami didn't have her notepad with her. "Oh! Wait, let me see if Grandpa has something to write with around here...," she said as she started looking around the room. "Aha! Here we go." She picked up a thin calligraphy brush and inkwell, and handed them to Ami, along with a few pieces of paper. "I'm sure Grandpa won't mind if you use them," she said reassuringly as Ami gave her a flat look. "Or, I can just find someone and borrow their pen or pencil," she amended as she put the brush and inkwell back and turned to leave. "Keep an eye on Grandpa for me until I get back, all right?" With that, she left the room and slid the door closed behind her.

While Minako went off on her search, Ami knelt down next to Grandpa and looked over him. He still looked pretty bad, but not as bad as when he first collapsed. She could remember the twisted look of agony on his face as he fought to remain conscious long enough to give her his message to Rei. She smiled sadly as she reached over and took Grandpa's hand in hers and squeezed gently. The whole time he was fighting the pain and the urge to black out, he thought of his beloved granddaughter and wanted her to know he would be all right in the end.

She sighed to herself as she released Grandpa's hand. Even though he was sure he would be all right, there was no guarantee that he would eventually be his old self again. If the amount of brain damage that the doctors suspected he had sustained was accurate, then Grandpa would probably end up losing most of his ability to speak and walk. In fact, it was more than likely that he would end up on permanent bed rest until he died.

It was bad enough that Rei had to find out that Grandpa had suffered brain damage. If she were to learn about this, even if it was just speculation...

The door slid open again, allowing Minako back into the room along with one of the nurses that had been transferred to the jinja due to the emergency, just like Minako had been.

"Aino-san told me you were here," the nurse said as she glanced down at Ami. "I was curious as to why you would leave the Main Building all of a sudden and come here. You're still on shift, aren't you, Mizuno-san?"

Minako quickly handed her the nurse's pen so she could write her response. 'Yes, I'm still on shift, Ikagi-senpai,' she wrote quickly. 'I only came here to let Minako-chan and Rei-chan know that Mako-chan has finally woken up.'

Ikagi gave Ami a flat look. "So what's so important about someone waking up?" she asked. "What, was she in a coma or something?"

Minako's head whirled to regard the nurse for a moment before spinning back to Ami again. "Mako-chan woke up?" she asked, grasping Ami's shoulders and staring intently at her friend. "Are you serious?" Ami smiled and nodded vigorously. "Does Ryoku-sama know?" She nodded again.

"Kino-sama?" Ikagi said, blinking at the name. "Are you saying that 'Mako-chan' is Kino Makoto? She's woken up from her coma?"

"Ami-chan!" Minako said as she grabbed Ami's hand. "We've got to go tell Rei-chan the great news!" She then turned to Ikagi and bowed deeply with her hands held together in a pleading fashion. "Could you please do me a favor and look after Hino-sama for me? At least until my relief comes in about an hour?" Next to her, Ami also bowed deeply, her hands held in the same pleading manner.

Ikagi grimaced at the spectacle the two nurses-in-training were making of themselves. Even if they were the only ones in the room, the display still made Ikagi uncomfortable. "All right! All right, already!" She said as she waved the two girls on their way. "You don't have to bow to me, dammit. Go see your friend, already. I'll wait here for your relief." She walked past the two girls and knelt down beside Grandpa without looking back at them. "Go. Just... go."

"Thank you, Ikagi-senpai!" Minako said as she dragged Ami out of the room with her. The mute girl quickly bowed gratefully and slid the door closed before Minako could drag her off.

"Hmph," she snorted to herself as she settled in to wait. "She didn't even give me back my pen."

* * *

Rei's Room - Hikawa Jinja Proper, Hikawa Jinja, Tokyo, Japan.  
August 8, 1992. 9:15 P.M.

Rei sat quietly on the floor in the middle of her room, eyes closed as she tried her best to clear her mind of all thought. It was usually an easy task; she was always required to clear her mind of all thought whenever she was about to assume her duties in maintaining the barrier. She could usually empty her mind in an instant; it was as natural to her as breathing, after all. However, due to the culmination of everything she had gone through the past couple of days - almost dying; kissing Ryoku; feeling the barrier collapse; finding out Ryoku loved her, but wouldn't act on that love; and worst of all, seeing her Grandpa so close to death - she was so close to having an emotional breakdown, it took all she had to keep herself calm. The last thing she wanted was to let anyone know how close she was to losing herself.

She could feel the transformation wand in the pocket of her hakama, resting against her leg. She could sense the power quietly emanating from it after having used it to transform. Now that she knew what the power felt like, she felt eager to use it again.

But not for practice. She wanted to use it to kill Youma. The only thing that kept her from storming out of the jinja and the now-relative safety of the Inner Grounds was what Ryoku had said to her before she received her wand.

"The power of the Sailor Senshi is for protection, not revenge, is it?" she muttered to herself as she opened her eyes and rested her hand on the small bulge in her hakama. "Grandpa... Is it wrong for me to want to avenge you?"

The door to her room suddenly slid open, causing her to jerk back, startled, as Minako burst in. "Rei-chan!" the blonde nurse-in-training gushed excitedly as Ami poked her head into the room as well. "You'll never guess what's finally happened!"

"What?" Rei snapped irritably. "You finally found someone who can teach you how to knock before entering someone's room?"

"Better than that!" she replied eagerly.

Rei sighed as her sarcastic barb was completely ignored. "Fine, fine. Spit it out, already," she grumbled, waving her hand in an impatient gesture for her to continue.

Minako nodded and grinned so wide, it looked like it might hurt a bit. "Ami-chan just told me that Mako-chan just woke up!"

"What?" Rei gasped as she looked to Ami for confirmation. "Is she serious?"

Ami nodded and smiled excitedly.

"We're going to go see her," Minako told her. "Wanna come?"

"Do you even have to ask?" Rei said, smiling as she practically leaped to her feet. "Let's go!"

* * *

Infirmary - Makoto's Room, Hikawa Jinja, Tokyo, Japan.  
August 8, 1992. 9:31 P.M.

"So, how is she, Fumizuki-sensei?" Ryoku asked as she stood up and started writing some notes on her clipboard.

"All her vitals are fine," she replied as she finished writing and set the clipboard in its place in the small bin at Makoto's bed. "She's just weak from her muscles atrophying. Right now her strength is that of a small child, so she'll need a lot of rest if she's going to regain the strength that she's lost."

She turned her attention to Makoto and smiled gently. "Don't worry, Kino-sama. I'm sure that your brother will be more than happy to help in your rehabilitation. You'll be back to full strength in no time."

Makoto nodded. "Thanks," she said gratefully. She then blinked as something clicked in her mind. "Wait. Did you just call me 'Kino-sama?'"

Fumizuki nodded. "I did. It's only proper, isn't it?"

This only served to further confuse her. "Proper?"

"That's the proper honorific for Blades, is it not?"

She frowned. "Ryo-chan's the Blade. Not me. Girls can't become Blades."

The doctor was about to reply to that when Ryoku held up his hand, forestalling her. "Mako-chan," he said as he sat down beside her and smiled fondly, "you are a Blade. The C.O. has already made it official." He hugged her tightly. "You are the first female Blade in all Shishu history. You finally made it. I'm so proud of you, Mako-chan."

Makoto stared out at nothing while her mind processed what her brother had just told her. The one thing she had dared hope for, even knowing that there was no way it could ever happen... It was like a bright ray of sunshine amidst the dark gloom of everything she had experienced since waking up. It was enough to make her smile faintly.

"Thanks, Ryo-chan," she murmured quietly as she hugged her brother in return. "I promise I'll do my best to live up to your expectations."

"You two have a lot of catching up to do, so I'll be on my way," Fumizuki said as she turned to leave.

"By the way, Fumizuki-sensei, if you see Ami when you return to the Main building, could you please let her know that Mako-chan's awake now?" Ryoku asked as she opened the door.

The doctor paused as she noticed Ami, Rei and Minako all standing behind the door. Ami had her hand raised, ready to knock on the door. "I believe you can tell her yourself," she replied as she stepped out of the way.

"Mako-chan!" Rei exclaimed exuberantly as she darted past the departing doctor and embraced her dear friend. Ryoku got up from the bed and stood a short distance away, giving them some room. "I've really missed you! It's so good to have you back!"

Makoto looked confused for a moment before recognizing her. "R-Rei-chan?" she said tentatively as she pulled away just enough to look at her. "Is that you?"

The raven-haired girl blinked in confusion. "Of course, it's me!" she replied with a smile. "Who did you think I was?"

The ponytailed girl laughed hesitantly. "Well, you do look different than from what I remember," she admitted.

"It has been three years since she's seen you, Rei," Ryoku told her. "Please keep that in mind."

Rei gave him a sparing look, then turned back to Makoto. "Anyway, Ami-chan's here to see you, too," she said as she waved her over.

Makoto watched as Ami stepped over to them and looked at Rei with a smile. "Ami-chan?"

Ami turned back to Makoto and nodded her head vigorously, her smile widening broadly.

"She's probably waiting for you to move so she can hug her, too," Minako mentioned from the doorway. "We don't want to crowd her. She's just recovering from a three-year coma, after all." She then waved cheerily from the doorway. "Hi, Mako-chan! My name's Aino Minako! Ryoku-sama's told me all about you!"

"Oh!" Rei said as she released Makoto and stood back up. "I'm sorry! It's just that... Well..."

Ami reached out, touching Rei's arm, and shook her head gently as she continued to smile. She then sat down next to Makoto and embraced her tightly.

"You still can't speak, huh?" Makoto asked as she hugged Ami back. "I guess even if some things change, some things will still remain the same."

Ryoku opened the nightstand drawer and took out the pad and pencil sitting inside. "Mako-chan, I have some important business to take care of tonight," he told her as he handed the pad and pencil to Ami. "I'll be back later, but in the meantime, I'm sure these two won't mind keeping you company. Is that all right with you, Ami, Rei?" He glanced over to the doorway. "Minako?"

"Ryo-chan?" Makoto asked, worry creeping into her voice.

"But, what about-?" Rei began to protest.

"Right now, Mako-chan needs you," he said insistently. "I have duties that I cannot ignore, even for the sake of my own beloved sister. For now, please get Mako-chan caught up on what happened during the three years that she's been asleep."

"Actually, I just remembered that I've got something that needs to be taken care of, too," Minako added, laughing sheepishly. "Besides, I'm sure Mako-chan would prefer spending time with her friends than a stranger like me. Anyway, I'll be sure to come back later. You take care, Mako-chan!" she said and waved again before leaving.

"Ryo-chan, who was she?" Makoto asked a few moments after Minako left, her tone curious.

"A very good friend of mine," he replied with a hint of concern in his voice. "Anyway, I'll be back later on tonight. We can talk more then."

Makoto nodded. "I understand," she said while trying not to let her disappointment show. "I'll be waiting for you to come back." Ryoku nodded in return, then left. As her gaze left the doorway, Ami handed her her pad.

'So, what do you want to talk about? Where should we start?' was written in her familiar neat handwriting.

"I guess we should begin at the beginning and work our way from there," Makoto supposed as she plopped down on her bed. Even sitting up straight was tiring. She really needed to get herself back in shape. Her current condition was totally unacceptable! How was she supposed to function as a Blade if she couldn't even stand up by herself?

"Ryo-chan told me... that our family's gone now..." She stopped, fighting back the tears that threatened to surface once again.

"Mako-chan...," Rei said sympathetically as she and Ami each held one of Makoto's hands.

Makoto's eyes squeezed shut for a moment as she nodded, accepting the silent support from her friends. "I need to know... out of all of our friends and loved ones, who's still alive?" Her hands tightened into fists, lightly gripping Rei's and Ami's hands. "What's happened between the Dark Kingdom and Shishu since I've been asleep?"

Rei looked down at her hand and felt terrible for her friend. Her own troubles with her ailing grandfather paled in comparison to what Makoto must be feeling, finding out that her family was dead minutes after learning that she had just lost three years of her life to a coma.

And yet, she wanted to know more. She wanted to know who else was gone. Even though the weak grip on her hand showed how physically frail she was right now, her loss did not diminish her heart in the slightest. Even now, she was still one of the strongest people she knew; something that Rei had always deeply respected about her.

"All right," Rei nodded somberly as she looked over to Ami. The mute girl looked at her with a serious expression and nodded. "You'd better brace yourself. A lot of this is going to be bad."

* * *

Outside Silver Mist, Hikawa Jinja, Tokyo, Japan.  
August 8, 1992. 9:43 P.M.

Minako leaned against the wall of her living quarters, staring up into the moonlit sky as she waited. "I can't believe I wimped out..." She let her head droop and sighed. "She must think I'm strange or something, just popping in on her like that and leaving just as quickly."

She glanced up at the moon for a moment before pushing herself off the wall. "At any rate, this is no way for the second-in-command of the Sailor Senshi to act. I've got no time to be moping around." As she started toward the Lower/Outer Grounds border, she saw Ryoku heading in the same direction. She hesitated for a moment, moving around the building so that he wouldn't be able to see her, and just watched as he strode past the living quarters.

"Minako-san!" Mamoru called out as he started walking toward her. "There you are. Have you seen Ryoku? He's supposed to..." He trailed off as he noticed that she was vigorously shaking her head and making hushing gestures. "Is something wrong?"

"Yes, is something wrong?"

"Ah!" Minako jerked back as she heard Ryoku speak just over her shoulder. "R-Ryoku-sama..."

Ryoku turned from Minako to regard Mamoru. "I was just about to go look for you, Mamoru. I have some good news. Mako-chan finally woke up just over an hour ago."

Mamoru brightened. "Really?" he said, slapping the younger Blade on the back jovially. "I'm happy for you, Ryoku!" His smile faded a bit. "But, why are you out here instead of with your sister? You should be with her right now, helping her adjust-"

"I still have my duties to perform," he replied flatly. "I promised Mako-chan that I'd return once I was finished, but until then, I still have a job to do."

The older Blade frowned slightly, but nodded understandingly. "All right, Ryoku. I understand. Still, I would've thought that you might've made a small exception in this one case."

"I was tempted to," he admitted. "However, Ami and Rei are with her right now. I've asked them to help get her caught up while I help train our allies. We can't waste any time while the barrier's down, you know."

Mamoru sighed wearily. "I know all too well," he agreed grimly. "Everybody's on edge while the barrier's down. Some of the defenders we've put on guard duty have been getting skittish. I've had a couple of reports of accidental self-injuries due to shooting themselves in the leg or foot, and a few cases of guards accidentally shooting their relief, thinking that they were Youma sneaking up on them." He shook his head. "I'm starting to wonder if putting untrained personnel on guard duty was a good idea."

"It sounded like you didn't have much choice," Minako offered consolingly. "You did what you had to, right?"

"Yes, I suppose so," he relented. "Still, I can't help but wonder if there was something else I could've done rather than put non-Shishu personnel at risk. I know that I have no right to say that after that last battle..." He trailed off, shaking his head again. "No matter. There's no use in dwelling on that. Ryoku, where exactly are these training grounds that you've been using?"

"I've been using a relatively unused area in the northeastern part of Section 331," Ryoku told him.

"The large clearing, I assume."

"Yes," he confirmed with a nod. "The others should be there or on their way by now."

"Then, let's go," Mamoru said, but hesitated before leaving. "Are you sure you don't want to skip out on training, just this once? I'll cover for you, if you want."

Ryoku shook his head. "I'm grateful for the offer," he said tiredly. "Really, I am. Normally, I'd take you up on that offer. However, right now I've got too much on my mind to be of any use in anything but training."

He gave him a worried look, but let the matter drop as he turned to leave with Ryoku and Minako following not too far behind.

"Minako," Ryoku asked as the two fell back enough not to be overheard. Mamoru seemed to notice this and maintained a short, respectful distance ahead. "Why didn't you want to stay behind with Mako-chan? I would've thought you would want to get to know her."

The blonde nurse-in-training hesitated for a moment before answering. "I just figured that she'd rather spend time with the friends she knows," she replied.

"You mentioned that," he said, unconvinced. "I was wondering if there was something else behind why you left."

"I didn't want to get in the way-"

"Of what?" he cut in quickly. "Did you think Ami and Rei would monopolize her like that? Or that Mako-chan would ignore you in favor of them? My sister isn't like that, I promise you."

"No, it's not that," she shook her head. "Look, Ryoku-sama, can we not talk about this? There's really no need to be worrying about something that doesn't even matter."

Ryoku frowned as he turned away, staring straight ahead. "When there's a problem between my sister and someone I love, it does matter," he said in a quiet, brooding tone without looking at her.

The rest of the trip to Section 331 was made in silence.

* * *

Usagi's Room - Orphan's Quarters, Hikawa Jinja, Tokyo, Japan.  
August 8, 1992. 10:10 P.M.

Usagi sighed as she finally plopped down on her bed. She had no idea what possessed her to volunteer to help Naru with tending the younger children. Maybe it was the desperate look that she had given her as she, Setsuna-sensei, and the other caregivers tried to make due with seven of them out sick. It wasn't as if they had the same illness, or had all taken sick at once - the seven had all gradually succumbed to their illnesses over the course of a few days, so it wasn't as if there was a cause for great concern; at least, on that end - but, as the seven of them fell sick, a volunteer had to step in for each caregiver until that person could recover.

It had been hectic. Some of the toddlers needed changing, which Usagi had VERY reluctantly done, although with heavy prodding from Risa, who seemed quite used to it. The young children were easier to manage; however, they had this tendency to not want to listen to what you told them to do. It would've been easier with Setsuna-sensei there, but she left over half an hour before they put the children to bed, stating that she had important business that had to be personally attended to, leaving Minami-san in charge of the Orphan's Quarters until her return.

Working as a temporary caregiver had been an eye-opening experience. Before then, she hadn't really understood what went on in the Orphan's Quarters while she was at work. With the exception of most of the kitchen crew and Setsuna-sensei, everyone who lived in this building was younger than 18 years old, and most of them were between the ages of 5 to 12 years old. She had never even thought about who was taking care of them, blindingly assuming that Setsuna-sensei was the one taking care of everyone. Of course, one woman couldn't take care of a couple hundred children. Heck, even thirty people were barely enough to look after that many children.

And they all volunteered for that job, too.

It was enough to give Usagi a newfound respect for Naru, Risa, and the other caregivers. Being the cleaning woman at Shishu headquarters - even being the only cleaning person for that whole building - was easy in comparison to that job. She knew she couldn't handle that job full-time. She was just surprised that she hadn't messed up during that entire ordeal.

'Come to think of it,' Usagi pondered as she rolled over and stretched out on her bed, enjoying the coolness of the pillow and blanket, as well as her pajamas, having only put them on minutes ago, 'I haven't screwed anything up all day today, either. That's certainly a nice change.' Smiling, she sat up, rolled off her bed, and strode toward the opposite side of the room where the switch for the light rested. Halfway there, she paused as her gaze rested on the brooch resting on her desk where she had left it that morning.

"Maybe I should just leave you there from now on," she ruminated as she turned to regard the golden bauble. "I had a great day today; better than I had ever since I first got you. Is it too much of a stretch to think you had something to do with it?" She stared at the brooch as if expecting it to answer her and stepped closer to it. Silently, she reached out and picked it up, holding it out in front of her. The usual emotions of anger and fear welled up inside of her again, as they always did. However, another emotion seemed to swirl around insider her as well, mingling with the other two. It felt almost like... confusion?

'Hmph. I must be confused," she thought to herself as she put the brooch back. 'Why did I even pick that damn thing up? I never wanted it in the first place, so why do I keep touching the stupid thing? It's not like it's going to be different from the last time I touched it.' Frowning, she finished crossing the room to turn the light off and went back to her bed.

The last thought she had before falling asleep was wondering what happened to her good mood. She was becoming angry and irritable more often than usual, which was very unlike her usual cheerful personality. She was never like this in the slave fields...

* * *

Section 331 - Near Lower/Outer Grounds Border, Hikawa Jinja, Tokyo, Japan.  
August 8, 1992. 10:11 P.M.

Setsuna sighed impatiently as she sat on a decent-sized piece of rubble, waiting. Hotaru was sitting on a smaller piece of rubble, fiddling with the transformation wand in her hands.

"Next time, we're definitely going to have to agree on a set time for this," Setsuna muttered as she shifted her weight uncomfortably. Next time, she would definitely have to bring a cushion.

And maybe a thermos of tea.

Hotaru looked up to regard her sympathetically. "Maybe we should've gone to get the others first?"

"Perhaps," she allowed. "I thought they would be here by now."

Setsuna let out another sigh as she shifted her weight again. She was about to get up and look for a more comfortable seat - or rather, a less uncomfortable one - when she spotted some people approaching. "Looks like they've finally arrived, Hotaru-chan."

Hotaru hopped to her feet and glanced around. "Ah! Ryo-niichan! Minako-chan!" she called out and waved to each of them. "And Mamoru-sama?" she added, surprised as her gaze stopped at the elder Blade.

"Mamoru-san?" Setsuna repeated, perplexed as she stood up. "He's here, too?"

"Good evening, Hotaru-chan, Setsuna-san," Ryoku called as he, Minako, and Mamoru reached the clearing. Both Mamoru and Minako offered greetings as well. "Ami and Rei won't be joining us tonight."

"Why not?" she asked. Beside her, Hotaru looked slightly disappointed.

"Makoto woke up almost two hours ago," he explained. "Ami and Rei are with her now, helping her get adjusted to the fact that it's 1992 instead of 1989."

"She's finally awake?" Hotaru asked, grinning excitedly. "You must really be happy, Ryo-niichan!"

Ryoku smiled kindly. "I am," he agreed, nodding once.

"But, why are you here, Ryoku-san?" Setsuna asked with concern. "If your sister has finally awakened, I would think that you'd be there at her side, rather than here with us. You've been waiting for this moment for years."

"True enough," he allowed. "But you should also know that I take my duties as a Shishu Blade very seriously. Those duties come before my personal feelings."

Setsuna frowned. "I hope you don't mind when I say this, but I sometimes think you take your duties as a Blade way too seriously," she remarked. "You really shouldn't neglect your own personal feelings so much. It will only lead to despair in the end."

Ryoku sighed, feeling the weight of a silent gaze resting on his back. "I think it's a little too late to be concerned with that," he replied regretfully.

Noticing the expression on Ryoku's face, and the lesser one on Minako's, she decided to quickly change the subject. "So, why is Mamoru-san here?" she asked, turning toward the Shishu commander. "I thought we were supposed to be keeping certain things secret."

"Because Ryoku is reporting to me," Mamoru explained. "By appointment, he is acting as the official Shishu liaison between us Blades and you Sailor Senshi. As such, I felt that I should come in person on behalf of all Shishu worldwide and officially recognize you as our allies against the Dark Kingdom." He paused and smiled amiably. "Besides, I already know some of your Senshi identities. Since I know this much, I might as well know the rest."

The dark-haired nurse shrugged. "I suppose so."

"You already know that Usagi is Sailor Moon, Minako is Sailor Venus, Ami is Sailor Mercury, Rei is Sailor Mars, and Hotaru is Sailor Saturn," Ryoku explained. "I'd like you to meet our newly awakened Senshi: Meiou Setsuna-sensei, Sailor Pluto."

Mamoru nodded. "So, according to the information that Serenity gave me, we're missing Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Uranus, and Sailor Neptune. She also mentioned to me that she feels that they are close by; either here at the jinja, or at least, on their way here."

"That's good to know," Ryoku remarked with a small nod of understanding. He then turned to address the others. "Anyway, the main reason we're here is to get Setsuna-san accustomed to her Sailor Senshi powers. While she's doing that, the rest of you will practice using your basic power sets. Hotaru-chan, I will be working with you on honing your skill with the Silence Glaive."

"There's only three of us here, Ryoku-san," Setsuna pointed out.

"I'm aware of that...," he replied flatly. "And you can shut your mouth!" he snapped at Mamoru, who was snickering to himself behind him.

"Sorry, sorry," he replied, waving a hand dismissively. "Please, continue."

"At any rate," he continued with a sigh, "Minako, please give the command."

Minako stared, not expecting the sudden request. "Command?" she repeated, confused. Ryoku raised an eyebrow. "Oh! Right! Heh, heh... sorry." She turned to the others while raising her transformation wand over her head. "Everyone, transform! Venus star power, make-up!"

Hotaru and Setsuna brought out their transformation wands and followed Minako's lead.

"Saturn star power, make-up!"

"Pluto star power, make-up!"

Mamoru stared, entranced at the girls' transformation. He could almost feel the power emanating from their bodies as the magical power coursed through them, taking form as the Senshi fuku they now wore. A long, simple, yet imposing polearm appeared in Saturn's small hands; the weapon was easily a meter and a half longer than she was tall.

"It still feels like I'm missing something important," Pluto muttered quietly to herself as she stared down into her empty hands.

"Did you say something, Pluto?" Ryoku inquired, glancing in her direction.

"No, not really," she replied, shaking her head. "So, what is this 'Dead Scream' that you mentioned before?"

"I can help you with that," Venus interjected, raising a hand. "Ryoku-sama, you go ahead and help Saturn. I can take care of Pluto." Ryoku nodded and headed toward the youngest Senshi.

"Say, Ryoku, would you mind if I helped as well?" Mamoru asked. "I don't think I can really stand just sitting around watching while you're all training so hard."

"Actually, that would be a big help," he said gratefully. "It's hard for me to coach and spar at the same time."

Venus and Pluto watched as Saturn and the two Blades headed over to one side of the clearing to practice. "Don't worry, Meiou-sensei," Venus said with a confident grin. "I'm sure Hotaru-chan will do fine as a Senshi. After all, she not only did very well in her first battle, she's got us to protect her."

"I know," Pluto sighed. "It's still hard, even knowing all that. That's just how mothers are. You'll understand when you have children of your own," she added, smirking as she watched Venus turn an interesting shade of red.

"A-A-Anyway," Venus stammered as she fought to regain her composure. "L-Let's get on with learning how to use your power. Your basic attack is called Dead Scream." She paused in thought. "You know, I'm not as knowledgeable about the mechanics of our power as Ryoku-sama is, so I guess I'll leave that part to him.

"At any rate, the first thing that you have to do in order to use your attack is to mentally call upon your guardian planet's power, then draw the rune for your attack in the air."

"Rune?" Pluto queried, confused at the unfamiliar term. "What's that?"

Venus smiled. "I had the exact same question when I first learned about my powers," she told her. "The way it was explained to me was that a rune is a symbol that has to be drawn perfectly or else the attack could do something you don't want it to."

Pluto looked at her dubiously. "That really wasn't much of an explanation," she remarked. "But I guess what you're trying to say is that a rune controls your attack. Am I right?"

The blonde Senshi nodded. "Yeah, that's right! Now, once you've done that, the last thing you have to do is shout the name of your attack to fire it."

"I understand," Pluto nodded. "So, tell me what this rune is that I have to draw."

"I don't know it."

"You... what?" she gave her a flat look. "How do you expect me to use my power if I don't know the most important part?"

"I had the same problem," Venus admitted. "What you have to do is let your instinct guide you. Close your eyes for a moment."

"All right," Pluto said as she closed her eyes.

"Now, reach out with your mind. Try to feel for your Senshi powers. When I found mine, it was kinda like..." She paused for a moment to search for the right words. "It was kinda like light, but I couldn't see it. I could only feel it."

There was a short silence as Pluto searched. A short distance away, Venus could see Saturn with her Silence Glaive facing off against Mamoru with his sword in a practice match. Ryoku was watching intently, stopping the match every now and then to give Hotaru advice. The young Senshi seemed to hang on to his every word, nodding every time she understood his instruction.

"I think I have it," Pluto stated, bringing her attention back to the elder Senshi.

"All right," she nodded. "Now, reach out toward that light and draw power from it. Let it fill you."

Pluto nodded as she did so. Slowly, her hands seemed to move on their own as they rose into the air. Her hands moved in parallel, as if she were holding something with them, like the staff that she kept in her office if it had been whole. "Dead scream," she whispered as a sphere of grayish-lavender energy suddenly formed a few centimeters away from where Venus assumed the tip of Pluto's staff would be. She then shifted her weight, as if moving her non-existent staff into position, then released her attack, which shot off into one of the larger pieces of rubble surrounding the area.

"You did it!" Venus cheered, applauding as Pluto opened her eyes.

"I suppose so," she frowned thoughtfully. "It just felt like that was much weaker than it was supposed to be." She then turned to Venus and smiled faintly. "Thanks. Your advice was a great help."

Venus smiled back and held up a hand with two fingers in a 'V'-sign. "No problem," she replied confidently. "That's what I'm here for, after all. Now, let's continue to practice using your power until it becomes second nature. After all, if you have to fight, you won't have time to concentrate on remembering this process."

Pluto nodded, then regarded her thoughtfully for a moment. "I must admit that I'm surprised, Minako-san," she said with a small smile. "You're more reliable as a Sailor Senshi than I'd thought you'd be."

"What?" She gave her an offended look. "Meiou-sensei! That's mean!"

"That's not what I meant," Pluto replied, shaking her head. "It's just that you've always struck me as a flighty sort of person. The only things you only seemed to be serious about your nursing job and Ryoku-san, and even then you tended to play around some of the time. It's just good to know that you can be serious about other things, as well. Especially something as serious as this."

Venus gave her a considering look. "Can I tell you a secret, Meiou-sensei?"

Pluto blinked, caught off guard at the sudden request. "Secret?"

She glanced over at where Ryoku was demonstrating some moves with the Silence Glaive to Saturn, while Mamoru watched. "I probably wouldn't even be a Sailor Senshi if it wasn't for the fact that Ryoku-sama is depending on my help.

"Fighting Youma is so frightening," she continued as she wrapped her arms around herself and shivered slightly. "And what's worse is that Hotaru-chan and I almost died in our first battle. If I hadn't acted as quickly as I did, we probably wouldn't be alive right now." She closed her eyes and shook her head quickly, as if trying to shake off the horrible memory. "I don't want to go through something like that ever again!"

"Minako-san..."

"But, Ryoku-sama is counting on me," she continued as she opened her eyes and watched him once again. "Back in the Silver Millennium, I was his partner during the war with the Dark Kingdom, as well as the leader of the Sailor Senshi. We worked together, backing each other up in order to defend our home from being overrun. Now that we've been reborn and have taken up our old Silver Millennium roles, he's counting on me to help him defend our home once again. I have to be strong; I can't let my fear keep me down."

Pluto gave her an understanding look. "Minako-san, there's nothing to keep secret. If there's anything that Ryoku-san knows, is that the Dark Kingdom is a force to be feared. He knows this because he faces that fear everyday. I know that he won't think less of you if you were afraid. You said it yourself, Minako-san; you two back each other up. And the rest of us will back you up as well. We're all in this together, Minako-san... no, Sailor Venus.

"I may not have my memory back yet, but I do know that right now, all of us are working toward the same goal. As long as we work together, the Dark Kingdom won't be quite as frightening as if we were fighting alone." She gave Venus the same motherly smile she usually gave Hotaru whenever she felt frightened for some reason. "Understand?"

Venus nodded and sighed. "But that only solves one of my problems," she murmured to herself.

"What was that?"

"Don't worry about it," she shook her head and smiled. "It's just something I have to worry about later. Pay me no mind."

Pluto frowned, but let the matter go. "So, shall we practice using our attacks for now?"

"Right," Venus agreed and started gathering energy for an attack.

'That's right,' she thought as she drew the rune for her Crescent Beam. 'I can always try again later. I have to be strong, for Ryoku-sama's sake, as well as my own.'

* * *

Titus' Room - Southern Cross, Hikawa Jinja, Tokyo, Japan.  
August 8, 1992. 10:36 P.M.

A strange feeling prodded Titus out of her sleep. She grunted as she rolled out of bed, feeling very tired. Ever since coming to the Hikawa Jinja, she had been force to assume a human disguise nonstop, which was a constant drain on her energy. It was fortunate that she had a vast reserve stored, but it wasn't enough to keep her going for very long. Sleep was the best way to lessen the huge demand on her energy reserve, as she could shut down her other functions while leaving her disguise field running. Besides, it helped her appear more human if she actually required sleep, rather than staying up all night.

Still, if she didn't have that miniscule flow of energy that connected her to the Palace, she would easily run out of energy within a day or two.

Now that her mental facilities were up and running, she extended her senses toward that strange feeling that roused her from her sleep. It felt magical, which meant either Youma, Jadeite, or the Senshi. Youma was obviously impossible, as a feeling this powerful would require enough Youma to rouse the entire jinja to battle. There was no way possible to hide that many Youma. Jadeite was out of the question, unless he returned from his tour early. He had given no such indication to her, so she was forced to rule out that possibility.

So, that left the Sailor Senshi.

Leaving the normal way would be tricky. She didn't want to be seen for obvious reasons. Besides, Minami's room was right down the hall from hers, and she was a very light sleeper. So, that left leaving by the window.

One glance out the window showed that there was nobody outside at this time of night. That was very fortunate, but she had to move quickly, lest someone come without any warning. Quickly, she rushed to her door and locked it so no one could come in to discover her gone, and made a flying leap out of her window. As she fell, she glanced over her shoulder. All the windows were dark; no one was awake.

Once she landed on her feet, she ran toward the direction that she felt the magical energy come from. If she hurried, she could possibly locate the Senshi and just maybe discover the identity of one of them. If she could do that, Jadeite would be so proud of her. Maybe he'd even take her to bed right then and there.

If anyone happened to look out of their window at that point, they would catch a glimpse of a young woman running inhumanly fast with a dark, yet eager grin on her face that almost matched the slightly crazed look in her eyes.

* * *

Author's Note: First of all, I've revised all my previous chapters, fixing all spelling and grammatical errors. Even though most of the content is the same, there are a few subtle changes here and there. I must say, having a beta-reader is a great thing. Anyway, the author apologizes for the long delay in getting this chapter out to you. I've been really busy as of late, so I've had little time for writing anything. So, now that Makoto's awake, how long will it take for her to regain her strength and join her brother as a 6th class Blade? And why is Minako hesitating now that Makoto is awake? What will happen to Usagi now that she realizes that her personality is slowly changing? What about Titus? Will she manage to discover the identity of the Sailor Senshi? The answer to these questions and more in the next chapter of The Brooch!

Disclaimer: All original materials belong to their respective owners. Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi and a bunch of big companies. No copyright infringement is intended.

Questions? Comments? Anything?  
Email: jasonulloa (at) hotmail (dot) com

Copyright© 2004, 2007 Jason C. Ulloa  
All Rights Reserved.


	19. Chapter 18

The Brooch  
By Jason C. Ulloa

Chapter 18

Near Lower/Outer Grounds Border, Hikawa Jinja, Tokyo, Japan.  
August 8, 1992. 10:51 P.M.

Titus came to a slow stop near what she could only assume was the border between the Lower Grounds and what the humans called the Outer Grounds. Behind her, the grounds had been cleared of all rubble. She could only assume that that was the reason the humans' buildings looked like they were thrown together; they were reusing pieces of their old structures to make their new buildings.

Jadeite was always saying how the humans were as resourceful as they were dangerous; despite what certain other Generals said. It was satisfying seeing that her master was correct; even if she had harbored some doubts about the true extent of the humans' threat. Still, even though the humans were as resourceful as Jadeite had said, she still couldn't see how they could possibly be as threatening as he thought they were. Surely, if he concentrated all his troops and power on one full-scale assault, the humans would fall. Especially now, while the barrier was down. Sure, they'd lose a lot of Youma, but they were simply low-level peons; nowhere near her level as an Elite Youma. All he had to do was give her the word and she'd lead the Youma herself.

She sighed regretfully. A perfect opportunity and he wouldn't take advantage of it because of the Sailor Senshi. Even if Sailor Moon was powerful, she was only one human. She couldn't possibly stand up against Jadeite's entire army, even if she did have other lesser Senshi to help her.

Besides, the Sailor Senshi couldn't possibly be as strong as Jadeite was making them out to be. Sure, he was cautious and liked to think things through, but sometimes he could be too cautious.

Titus took a moment to refocus on the magical energy signatures. They were stronger now and she could make out the nature of the energies. There were three magical signatures, and none of them were Lunar. However, she could recognize one of them from the first Great War.

'Two unidentified Senshi signatures, and one Venusian,' she catalogued mentally as she silently ran toward the source. 'Those two unidentified ones must be Sailor Saturn and Sailor Pluto.'

She slowed down again as she neared Section 331, and started taking cover as she approached the Senshi's training grounds. From the sounds of clashing metal and explosions, they were obviously still in the middle of exercises. It was a good opportunity for judging their fighting capability.

Titus looked around for a good place to observe from. To her right, the buildings were mainly crumbled and skeletal. Most of the floors were too unstable to be walked on. On her left, the buildings were too short for her liking and and less cover than she would normally consider acceptable, but at least they seemed to be in stable condition. The last thing she needed was to draw attention when stealth was paramount.

Carefully leaping up into the second floor of what used to be a three-story building before losing most of its top half, Titus slowly walked over to the other side of the building and pressed herself against the wall. She carefully slid down to the floor and poked her head just far enough past the huge break in the foundation underneath a broken window so that she could see without exposing herself any more than necessary.

From her position, she could see the Senshi's activities easily. However, she still couldn't see much in terms of facial details. Interestingly enough, there were two Shishu Blades out there with them, helping them train. If she could find out who those two were, it would help in figuring out the identities of the Sailor Senshi.

For now, she settled in to watch. Moving from this spot would be a bad idea, especially since the two Blades were glancing in her direction occasionally. She was certain they couldn't see her, but she inched back a little bit anyway and resumed her watch.

It was only a matter of time before she would eventually learn something. Jadeite would be so pleased.

* * *

Infirmary - Makoto's Room, Hikawa Jinja, Tokyo, Japan.  
August 9, 1992. 12:21 A.M.

Makoto stared quietly up at the ceiling as she laid in her bed. Beside her, Ami and Rei sat wordlessly, having finished catching Makoto up on current events. A heavy silence lingered in the room, making Ami and Rei feel highly uncomfortable.

"Say something, Mako-chan," Rei said worriedly.

Makoto sighed without looking away from the ceiling. "Like what?"

Ami and Rei exchanged glances. "Is there anything we can do for you? Anything else you want to know about? Anything you need? Talk to us, Mako-chan," Rei implored.

She shook her head, then turned to her friends and smiled faintly. "I appreciate all you're doing for me. Really, I am. But, I think I just want to be alone for a little bit, at least until Ryo-chan comes back." Her smile faded a little bit. "You don't mind, do you?"

Rei opened her mouth to say something, but stopped as Ami placed a hand on her leg and gave her a quieting look.

'We understand,' she wrote quickly, holding the pad down so that everyone could read along as she wrote. 'There's something that Rei-chan and I have to take care of, but we'll make sure that Ryoku-san comes to see you as soon as possible.'

"Thanks, Ami-chan," Makoto nodded appreciatively.

'If you need anything, there's a call button located near the dresser,' she added, pausing only long enough to point out the button. 'I'm going to leave word with the Duty Nurse to activate your call button. Since you're awake now, there's going to be a need for it.'

"Got it."

"Get some rest, Mako-chan," Rei said as she and Ami moved the chairs back to their original places. "You'll need the energy if you're going to regain your strength."

"Right," the brunette agreed. "I'll see you later."

"Later," Rei agreed with Ami nodding beside her. "Good night, Mako-chan." With that, the two left, closing the door behind them.

Once the door closed, Makoto rolled over again, staring back up at the ceiling once more. "Two weeks," she muttered to herself, her eyes narrowing and her expression set in a grim scowl. "I'll be out of this bed and ready to fight in two weeks."

She didn't care if it was an impossible goal. She could barely sit up, let alone stand up unassisted. Her muscles had atrophied to a large degree. It would take months to bring herself back up to the strength of a normal person, let alone build her strength back to where it was before she went into a coma. She had been very strong for a girl and training with her brother had only further strengthened what natural strength she already had. To return to that level would probably take a couple of years.

"Two weeks," she repeated to herself again, as if to confirm her decision.

So what if it was impossible? It was impossible for a girl to join Shishu, too, wasn't it?

She was Kino Makoto, sister to Kino Ryoku, daughter to Kino Ken, and granddaughter to Kino Tenmei. The blood of great warriors ran through her veins. Compared to all that, impossible meant absolutely nothing.

Besides, Jadeite and the rest of the Dark Kingdom had to pay for the lost blood of her decimated family. The only acceptable method of payment was for her to take their lives with her own hands. She would not accept anything less.

Makoto reached over to the dresser and pressed the call button.

Minutes later, Fumika opened the door to her room and peeked in. "Did you need something, Kino-sama?" she inquired with a pleasant smile.

"Do me a favor, would you?" she asked calmly as she gazed at the nurse with a steely resolute gaze. "Could you have someone bring me a bokuto?"

Fumika started to nod, but paused as the request fully sunk in. "A... what?"

* * *

Near Section 331 - Near Lower/Outer Grounds Border, Hikawa Jinja, Tokyo, Japan.  
August 9, 1992. 12:47 A.M.

Rei ran as fast as she could toward the area Minako had described to her earlier. Just behind her, Ami kept up with her pace. Ami's hand occasionally reached down to the pocket that held her transformation wand as if to make sure that it was still there.

The closer she got to the practice site, the easier it was to find; all she had to do was follow the sounds of mock battle. Once she was close enough she reached into the pocket of her hakama for her transformation wand.

The moment she gripped her wand, a freezing chill stabbed her in the spine, almost causing her to stumble as she came to an abrupt halt. Ami almost ran into her as she stumbled to a halt as well, but they managed to avoid a collision.

"I'm not sure," Rei said in response to Ami's questioning gaze. "I just had a small premonition, but all I could get out of it was that bringing out my transformation wand right now would be dangerous."

Ami gave her a considering look, then glanced around at their surroundings.

"You see something?" Rei asked as Ami suddenly headed toward one of the decrepit buildings. The mute girl waved, gesturing for her to follow. "What?" she asked, but Ami simply turned back and ducked into the building.

"Did you find something?" she asked as she ducked into the building.

Ami shook her head.

"Then, what?" she asked, frowning. "Why did you go into this building?"

The short-haired nurse-in-training reached into her pocket, pulled out her transformation wand, and showed it to her with a smile.

Rei nodded. "All right, I'll give it another try." The raven-haired miko reached into her hakama again. This time, nothing happened as she removed the transformation wand. With a grin, she raised the wand over her head. "Mars star power, make-up!"

* * *

Decrepit Building Near Section 331 - Near Lower/Outer Grounds Border, Hikawa Jinja, Tokyo, Japan.  
August 9, 1992. 12:51 A.M.

Titus unconsciously jerked her head in the direction of the flare of power she had just sensed a short distance behind her and to the right.

'Was I spotted?' she wondered anxiously as she tried to get a fix on the new magical signature. Unlike the other two Senshi with Venus, this one had a signature that she was familiar with.

'Martian,' she determined as she moved to see where it was coming from. Unfortunately, there was nothing to see in the street behind her. By her senses, the Martian signature originated in the building just across the street from her.

"Alone, hm?" she murmured to herself. "If I'm fast enough, maybe I can take her out. She did just recover from a serious injury, after all."

As she was considering this, a blast of energy struck the window behind her, knocking her to the floor in an explosion of glass, brick, mortar, and steel.

* * *

Section 331 - Near Lower/Outer Grounds Border, Hikawa Jinja, Tokyo, Japan.  
August 9, 1992. 12:51 A.M.

Ryoku was in the middle of demonstrating a simple staff kata to Sailor Pluto, who had been learning - or rather, relearning - staff fighting techniques at an impressive pace, when he sensed something. It was not unlike a pins and needles tingling sensation that one gets when one's arm or leg falls asleep, but the sensation wasn't physical in nature; more like a sensation in the back of one's mind.

The young Blade glanced over to Mamoru. He had been watching Sailor Venus and Sailor Saturn practice using their powers in a sparring match, but he was now glancing back at him.

"You feel that?" Ryoku asked.

"Yeah," the elder Blade nodded. "It felt similar to what I sensed as I watched Sailor Saturn transform for the first time."

"Why didn't she wait until she came here to transform?" he wondered as he glanced toward the direction of the transformation.

"Maybe she wanted to be ready to go when she got here?" Mamoru offered as he glanced in the same direction. "I know I'd-" He cut off suddenly as some unexpected movement caught his attention. "Kino!" he hissed quietly.

"I saw it, too," he replied quietly as he waved urgently for the other Senshi to come to him. "Whoever it is, I don't think they know their cover is blown."

Sailor Pluto glanced over to where the two Blades were staring. "Maybe they're more concerned with whoever just transformed," she supposed, having overheard their conversation. Venus and Saturn joined them as well, but Ryoku quickly gestured for them to remain silent.

"Considering where we are, the likelihood that they're friendly is almost non-existent," Ryoku determined. "Orders, Chiba?"

"Snipe them."

"Roger," Ryoku nodded and turned to Venus. "I need a Crescent Beam aimed at that window," he said, pointing to the broken window closest to where the building had broken apart. "We've been throwing around a lot of power, so a full power shot shouldn't raise any attention."

"You got it," Venus said as she started drawing her attack rune. "Crescent beam!" The energy beam flew out from Venus' fingertip and slammed into the window, causing an explosion of building shrapnel.

Moments after the explosion hit, Sailor Mars came running around the side of the building that was just hit. "What happened?" she shouted as she glanced between the group and the window that was just hit.

As if in response to her query, several blasts of water burst from the area that Venus had struck, each headed toward a single Senshi or Blade.

"Scatter!" Mamoru shouted as everyone ducked out of the way. Each blast of water struck the ground, raising small showers of dirt, rock, cement, and asphalt.

"Was that a Mage?" Venus asked as she glanced around for the culprit.

"Couldn't be," Mamoru said, shaking his head as he and Ryoku drew their swords. "That was way too powerful for a mere Mage Youma."

"Then, what the hell caused that?" Mars shouted as she looked to the two Blades. "Last I heard, Mage Youma were the most powerful kind of Youma out there."

"Is that what they're telling you?" a voice inquired from within the rubble of the now-crumbling building. "I'm afraid that they're either mistaken or lying to you."

"Who's there?" Venus demanded as she drew another rune. "Crescent beam!"

A figure leapt out of the crumbling building before the beam hit, causing it to finally collapse from the continued abuse to its decayed and rusted infrastructure. "Hmph," she snorted as she landed in front of the collected Sailor Senshi and Shishu Blades. "You fire at me, then expect me to answer to your demands later? That's rather conceited of you, don't you think?"

"You're a Youma," Mars spat. "That's more than you deserve."

"An Elite Youma," she corrected haughtily. "Titus, second-in-command to Jadeite, himself."

"You...," Ryoku growled as his grip tightened on his sword hard enough to make his knuckles turn white.

"Hm?" she said, giving Ryoku a condescending look. "You have a problem with me, little boy?"

"I take it you don't remember me?" he sneered, glaring hard enough to bore a hole through steel. "Then tell me, do you remember General Kino Tenmei and his wife, Kino Umi? Or, Colonel Kino Ken and his wife, Kino Misaki?"

"Who cares about human names?" Titus shrugged. "But, the General's name does sound familiar." She suddenly grinned in satisfaction. "Ah, yes. Wasn't he the leader of your pitiful Shishu group? Jadeite was very pleased with me when I brought him his head. Thinking back, maybe I should've brought him the heads of the others that were with him." The Elite Youma grinned cruelly. "Were they, perhaps, the ones you were talking about?"

By this time, everyone was staring at Ryoku, who was barely holding himself back. "You Youma bitch," he snarled.

"Kino, hold!" Mamoru hissed warningly. "You don't stand a chance against an Elite Youma."

"Ah, now I remember you," Titus laughed. "The little boy who was dragging his unconscious sister to the Hikawa Jinja. I had thought that pack of Youma I sent after you would've finished the job. I'm almost impressed that you managed to survive." A ball of water appeared in her hands. "I suppose I should've finished the job myself, after all."

"Venus love-me chain!"

The attack struck Titus' hands, dispelling the sphere and forcing the Elite Youma back a few meters.

"You've done enough to Ryoku-sama!" Venus shouted fiercely. "You'll have to deal with me now! Crescent beam!"

"Silence glaive surprise!" Saturn added, launching an attack as well.

"Dead scream," Pluto whispered, launching her attack at the Elite Youma.

Titus dodged the first two attacks and leaped over the third, landing on top of the building beside the one that had collapsed a short while ago. She quickly conjured up several spheres of water and flung them at the Senshi, scattering them again.

'Well, this plan is ruined,' she mentally sighed. 'There's no way I'll be able to learn anything else tonight. At least I've got a good idea of where they currently stand as a threat.' She scowled at Saturn and Pluto before leaping off the building, away from the Blades and Senshi.

"I'll let you off this time, Senshi," she shouted as she departed. "Next time, you may not be so fortunate."

'Venus and Mars are no problem, but Pluto has enough potential to be trouble, and Saturn could cause problems for even Jadeite if left unchecked,' she brooded as she ran back to the Lower Grounds, donning her human disguise as she ran. 'All the more reason why we should wipe this place out now.'

* * *

Section 331 - Near Lower/Outer Grounds Border, Hikawa Jinja, Tokyo, Japan.  
August 9, 1992. 1:00 A.M.

Mamoru sighed in relief as Titus departed. "Of all the places to have a Youma attack...," he muttered to himself.

"I've never seen a Youma like that before!" Venus exclaimed, turning to Mamoru. "How come we've never heard of these Elite-level Youma before?" she inquired.

"Yeah, that's what I want to know!" Mars added. "As far as we knew, the Mages were the highest level of Youma. Now Jadeite has Elite Youma? Are there any other surprises you should be telling us about?"

The dark-haired Blade frowned. "Actually, this is the first I've ever heard of the Elite Youma, as well," he said as he turned to Ryoku. "Well, Kino? Care to enlighten us as to what we just faced?"

Ryoku's frown deepened. "You make it sound like I've been keeping secrets from Shishu," he retorted. "You forget, I was just a newly-christened Blade when I witnessed her slaughtering of my family. As far as I knew then, a Youma was a Youma. If I hadn't had to bring Mako-chan to the Hikawa Jinja, I would have probably been killed as well." He turned away, staring off in the direction of the jinja. "Back then, I didn't have half the amount of control over my desire for vengeance that I do now."

"So, you didn't know that she was an Elite Youma?" he pressed.

"I've never even heard of the term until now," he replied without turning back.

Mamoru's expression turned grim. "I see. At any rate, I'll need to find out how she managed to make it all the way here without being seen by the border watch." The Blade leader turned to leave. "I'll leave the rest to you, Kino." With that, he strode away, his hard steps mirroring his grim expression.

"Hmm...," the young Blade muttered after Mamoru left. "Considering what just happened, we should call a halt to our training session for tonight."

"But, we just got here!" Mars protested.

Ryoku spun around and stared at her. "'We?' Who else came with you?"

"Just Ami-chan," she replied. "She's fine, though. I told her to hide while I went to see what was going on."

He nodded. "I'll go get her." He glanced over to Saturn and Pluto. "After I get Ami, I'll be heading to Medical to check on Mako-chan. Will you two be all right heading back on your own?"

"We'll be fine," Pluto nodded reassuringly. "Just make sure you tell your sister that I hope she gets well soon."

"Me, too," Saturn added. "Tell her that I said hi."

"I will," he agreed, then turned to Venus. "As long as she's here, you might as well get her acquainted with her power set." He paused in thought for a moment. "I believe Mars has the Fire Soul and Burning Mandala attacks, if I'm not mistaken."

Venus nodded. "Yes, that sounds about right."

"Try not to stay up too late, all right?" he added, glancing at Mars.

"Oh, shut up," Mars retorted. "Just get going already. Mako-chan's been waiting for you long enough."

Ryoku smiled faintly. "Thanks for looking after her for me," he said and left.

Pluto dropped her transformation, becoming Setsuna again. "Come on, Hotaru-chan," she said, turning to the youngest Senshi. "Let's go. Tomorrow's going to be another long day, so I'd like to get some sleep while I can."

Saturn dropped her transformation as well. "Are we going to be doing this again tomorrow night?" she asked Venus.

The blonde Senshi gave it some thought. "Probably not," she told her. "Considering the fact that that Elite Youma was able to find us so easily, we'd better hold off on training for now."

Setsuna nodded. "Yes, that worried me as well," she said broodingly. "Perhaps we should wait until the barrier comes back up?"

"It might be for the best," Venus agreed with a sigh. "Still, I'm worried about what'll happen if that Youma comes back."

"We'll just kill her. That's what'll happen," Mars growled heatedly.

"Rei-chan...," Setsuna said warningly as she threw a pointed glance at Hotaru without turning her head.

"What?" she snapped back. "It's the truth, isn't it? That's what we're here to do!"

"We're here to protect our loved ones," Setsuna said firmly.

"By killing Youma!" the raven-haired Senshi insisted. "Otherwise, they'll just kill us first, if they don't try to enslave us instead!"

"Enough!" Venus shouted, causing everyone to turn in her direction and stare. The blonde Senshi took a deep breath to calm herself and started again. "Arguing isn't going to help matters any. It's late and we have just experienced our first encounter with one of the strongest Youma ever seen. If we're going to have a chance against something like that, then we can't be arguing over small things like this. We've got to work together!"

Setsuna looked away for a moment, her expression slightly penitent. "As I had said before, tomorrow's going to be another long day. We should be going." She reached down and took Hotaru's hand. "Let's go." She took a few steps and paused, almost as if considering something.

"It'll probably be a long day for you two as well," she said without looking back. "I hope you two don't stay out too late; you'll need to keep your strength up in case that Elite Youma returns."

"Are you all right, Mars?" Venus asked after Setsuna and Hotaru left.

"I'm fine," she replied tersely. "Let's just hurry up and get started. It's late and I want to at least learn how to use my powers before going back."

Venus gave her friend a worried look for a moment before letting the matter drop. "All right. First of all, let's start with your first attack, Fire Soul."

* * *

Infirmary - Outside Makoto's Room, Hikawa Jinja, Tokyo, Japan.  
August 9, 1992. 1:46 A.M.

Fumika closed the door to Makoto's room, shaking her head in confusion as Ryoku turned around the corner. "Oh, Kino-sama," she said as soon as she noticed him.

"Something wrong?" he asked, growing worried.

"No, no!" she said, quickly shaking her head. "Your sister's fine. It's just that..."

"It's just that...?" he prompted as she trailed off.

"Well, it's just that she asked me for a strange favor earlier," she told him. "She wanted me to get her a bokuto."

Ryoku blinked. "A bokuto?"

"Yes," Fumika nodded. "I managed to get one for her from a friend of mine that works in Stores. I thought it was strange considering that she had just woken up from a coma and that she's too weak to even sit up by herself."

The young Blade shook his head and smiled faintly for a moment. "I wouldn't worry about it. That's probably Mako-chan being stubborn."

The nurse gave him a blank look. "Stubborn?"

He shrugged. "Anyway, thank you for your help," he added gratefully. "I'll be here for just a few more hours, so please excuse me for a little while longer."

"I understand," she nodded. "Good night, Kino-sama." With that, she headed back to her station.

As Fumika left, Ryoku opened the door to Makoto's room. "Mako-chan?" he called out quietly as he stepped inside.

"I'm awake, Ryo-chan," Makoto replied as she turned to smile at her brother. "Welcome back."

Ryoku silently regarded her sister as she sat up in her bed. Everything was the same as it was when he had left for the training session hours ago. The only exception was the bokuto that she held in her hands.

"Been keeping yourself busy, I see," he remarked casually, noticing the small beads of sweat that had formed on her forehead. "I suppose asking you to rest and take it easy is out of the question?"

"I've been 'resting' for over three years, Ryo-chan," she replied flatly as she raised the bokuto over her head and swung it straight down in front of her continuously. "I don't have time to rest anymore."

Ryoku frowned slightly. "I understand, Mako-chan," he said with a sigh, "but I don't want you to go pushing yourself when you don't need to."

Makoto stared her brother straight in the eye. "How many Blades do we currently have ready to fight?" she asked without pausing in her exercise.

"That's not the point," he countered firmly. "You're in no condition to fight and it'll be months before you are."

She turned away and stared straight ahead. "That's not good enough."

The two siblings remained quiet for several moments as Makoto continued to swing the bokuto in front of her.

"I saw our family's murderer today."

The bokuto tumbled from Makoto's hands and clattered to the floor as she went still in shock. She turned and stared at her older brother in complete astonishment at both the news and at the calm manner in which he had delivered it.

"Who?" was all she could ask as she stared.

"It was a type of Youma we haven't heard of until now," he explained as he bent down and picked up the bokuto. "She referred to herself as an Elite Youma. And unlike other Youma, she has a name - Titus."

"Titus..."

"I know what you're thinking, Mako-chan," he said quietly as he sat down next to her. "I'll tell you this: You are NOT to go after her."

"But-!"

"Listen to me!" he cut off her protest. "Titus is too strong for you! She could easily kill me if I were to go after her. How do you think you'd fare as you are now?"

Some of the fire went out of her, but she still remained adamant. "But we can't just let her get away with killing our family!"

Ryoku let his head droop. "I know, Mako-chan. I don't like it, either, but there's only one person that can face a Youma that strong."

"Sailor Moon, right?" she said, taking the bokuto from his hands. "Rei-chan told me about her.

"She also told me about how you saved her life," she added as she thoughtfully regarded the wooden blade in her hands. "I'm impressed, Ryo-chan. Then again, maybe I should've expected that you'd do something like that."

"Mm...," he replied half-heartedly.

Makoto glanced at her brother. "Something wrong?"

"It's a long story," he sighed tiredly.

"I've got time."

"Please, Mako-chan?" he asked letting his head hang again. "Just... not today."

She set aside the bokuto, wrapped her arms around her brother, and laid her head on his shoulder. "Today wasn't a good day, was it?"

"In a way, it was possibly the worst day I've ever had," he told her sadly. "Right there behind losing our family."

A heavy silence fell between the two siblings. "Can you do me a favor, Ryo-chan?" Makoto asked after a while.

"What is it?"

"Stay with me tonight," she requested. "I just don't want to be alone when I wake up tomorrow."

Ryoku smiled. "Just as long as you promise to wake up."

"It's a promise, then," she said as she smiled back.

* * *

Usagi's Room - Orphan's Quarters, Hikawa Jinja, Tokyo, Japan.  
August 9, 1992. 6:03 A.M.

Usagi yawned as she sat up in her bed and stretched. The morning sun wasn't high enough yet to offer enough light to see by unaided, but there was enough light to navigate around her room. Even so, Usagi reached over to the small nightstand by her bed and turned on the lamp, blinking as her eyes adjusted to the sudden influx of bright light. As soon as her eyes became accustomed to the light, she tossed her legs over the side of her bed and slipped her feet into her slippers.

"It's way too early...," Usagi yawned again as she stood up. Glancing back at her bed, she was sorely tempted to leave it as it was. She stood there for a few moments, having an internal battle with herself over whether or not to make her bed.

"Meh," she muttered to herself irritably as she started organizing the tangled bedclothes. Once that task was done, she ambled her way to the bathroom to get herself ready for her day.

"It's gotta be at least fifteen or twenty minutes before 6:30," she grumbled as she turned the sink faucet on and waited for the hot water to kick in. "I've really got to get a clock." She glanced up at the mirror and frowned as she recalled the dream she had just before waking up.

It was the same Serenity/Endymion dream she had before, but she could remember more than last time. Serenity was asking Endymion to search for something. From what she could make out, it sounded like some kind of crystal. Golden crystal? Silver crystal? It was something that rhymed with "-in". At least, that's what she thought it was. For some reason, her concentration seemed to wane around that time, as if something was pulling at the back of her mind.

There was something else as well. She managed to see Endymion's face. Or, at least some small details of his face. The distance and the fog still kept her from getting any clear details, but she could swear that his face reminded her of someone. However, who that was still escaped her.

Usagi washed up quickly, changed into her work clothes, and started for the door, passing by the desk that held her brooch on her way out. Without thinking about it, her hand automatically swept up the brooch and pinned it to her shirt as she stepped out of her room and closed the door behind her.

The hallway was quiet as she made her way to the stairwell leading to the ground floor. Of course, the only people that were usually up at this time were the kitchen staff, busily preparing the first meal of the day for the denizens of Orphan's Quarters.

"Oh, good morning, Usagi-chan!" a female voice said as Usagi wandered into the dining area. "You're up earlier than usual. Is Shishu requiring you to come in early today?"

"Good morning to you, too, Nina-san," the blonde-haired girl said and shook her head. "And no, I don't have to be in until my normal time. I'm just up for no reason."

Ito Nina, the kitchen assistant, was a young woman, much like Minami, but where the head of the morning kitchen staff was of average height and slightly curvaceous build, Nina was a tall and lithe beauty with long, flowing black hair and dark brown eyes. Despite being an excellent kitchen assistant with great culinary abilities, she had a small inferiority complex and constantly suffered from low self-esteem. She held Minami in high esteem, often times looking up to her like an elder sister, and more often than not, comparing herself to said elder sister, continuously finding herself short. Despite whatever shortcomings Nina imagined in herself, she was very popular with the younger children, oftentimes referring to her as Nina-neechan.

Nina stepped out of the kitchen and gave her a concerned look. "Did you have a bad dream or something?" she asked as she glanced over her shoulder for a moment. "Do you want me to go find Minami-san or someone else?"

Usagi raised her hands and shook them vigorously as she shook her head. "No, no! It wasn't anything like that!"

"Oh," she blinked, then ducked her head sheepishly. "Sorry. I misunderstood."

"That's all right," Usagi said, shaking her head. "Don't worry about it."

The kitchen assistant nodded, then smiled apologetically. "If you're here for breakfast, I'm afraid that it'll be about an hour before it's ready."

"Oh," Usagi slumped slightly.

"I'm sorry about that," Nina said. "Anyway, I need to get back to work if breakfast is going to be on time." With a small nod of her head, she started back for the kitchen.

"Do you need any help?" Usagi asked.

"Although I'm grateful for the offer, we really shouldn't have non-kitchen personnel in the kitchen," she explained. "Since you're not trained to work there, you'd more than likely end up getting in our way more than you'd help us. I hope you understand."

"I understand," Usagi said. "Well, I'll just wait around until you're ready then." She turned to leave as Nina nodded and headed back into the kitchen.

Not having anything better to do, she started back for her room. On her way to the stairwell, she happened to notice Luna padding out from the hallway leading to Ryoku's and Setsuna's rooms. "Good morning, Luna," she greeted, walking toward the black cat.

"Oh!" Luna said, startled. "I was afraid you were one of the children." She quickly regained her composure as she sat down. "Good morning... um..."

"Usagi," she supplied, giving the cat a flat look.

"Sorry, Usagi-chan," Luna said apologetically. "It's just that whenever I see you, it reminds me of Princess Serenity. I know you're not her, but I can't help it." She sighed as she stood up. "I know it must annoy you to be constantly reminded of your past life, so I'll just go back to Ryoku-san's room."

"Wait," Usagi said, stopping her. She felt rather guilty hearing what Luna had to say.

"Yes, Usagi-chan?"

"Look, I don't like the idea of having someone else use my body to fight Youma and everything," she said. "But, I guess I can understand your wanting to talk with your old friend." She gave her a considering glance and smiled lightly. "I'm not Serenity, but if you ever want to come back to my room again and talk, you're welcome to it. I'll leave my door open for you. And Artemis, too, if he wants."

Luna smiled gratefully. "Thank you, Usagi-chan. As for Artemis, I think he's taken up permanent residence with Ryoku-san."

Usagi grinned. "No kidding." Her smile dropped as a sudden realization struck her. "Hey Luna, I've got a question for you."

The black cat gave her a curious look. "A question?"

"Yeah," she nodded seriously, then glanced around. "Maybe we should go back to my room. I don't want anyone else overhearing this."

Luna glanced around as well, then nodded. "Lead the way, then."

The two quickly went up to Usagi's room. Once they were both inside, Usagi closed the door, while Luna hopped up to the bed and sat down.

"Okay," she said as Usagi sat down as well. "What did you want to ask me? Does it have something to do with Princess Serenity or the Moon Kingdom?"

She nodded soberly. "In a way. I've been having dreams where I'm Serenity and I'm speaking with someone named Endymion. Do you have any idea who that is?"

"Endymion?" Luna repeated, then frowned as she stared at the floor in thought. "The name sounds very familiar, like I should know who that is." She looked back up at Usagi. "Can you tell me about the dream you had? That might give me some hints to help me remember."

Usagi went quiet for a while before speaking. "The dream is kind of vague, but familiar at the same time," she explained slowly. "It usually starts with Serenity on a white balcony and Endymion standing on the ground below. Sometimes, I'm watching both Serenity and Endymion. Sometimes, I'm actually seeing the dream through Serenity's eyes. Either way, it's the same dream.

"The whole area is foggy for some reason and I can't see any part of the ground below Endymion," Usagi continued. "Serenity calls out to Endymion, asking for his help. She continuously asks him to find something called the..." She paused for a moment in thought. "I think she said 'Ginzuishou.'" She cut off as soon as she noticed Luna's reaction. "Did you remember something about him?" she asked quickly.

"No, not about Endymion," Luna replied, shaking her head and giving her a serious look. "It's about the Ginzuishou."

"What is it?" Usagi asked, curiosity piqued. "It sounds important."

"You have no idea how important," she told her. "It is a powerful crystal that only the royal family can wield. To give you an idea of how powerful it is, one of its uses during the Silver Millennium was to supply enough power to sustain life on the Moon and other planets besides the Earth. Once the Silver Millennium ended and the Ginzuishou was lost, the Moon and the planets lost the ability to sustain life. Without that power, their atmospheres collapsed, leaving them in the state they are today." The black cat paused for a moment. "And that was only using a small fragment of its power."

"If it was so powerful, then how were they destroyed?" Usagi asked. "Why didn't they use that crystal to destroy the Dark Kingdom?"

Luna shook her head. "I'm not privy to all of the details, but my basic understanding was that the Ginzuishou wasn't to be used unless it was a dire emergency."

"The Dark Kingdom wasn't a dire emergency?" Usagi exclaimed in utter disbelief.

"Not at first," the black cat countered, her tone becoming slightly defensive. "At the beginning of the war with the Dark Kingdom, the Moon Kingdom's army and the Sailor Senshi were able to keep them at bay. However, the Dark Kingdom quickly grew in power and started overwhelming our forces. In the final battle, Queen Serenity finally used the Ginzuishou, at the cost of her own life, to seal away the Dark Kingdom. It is unfortunate that the seal was not able to hold indefinitely."

"Cost of her own life?" the blonde repeated questioningly.

"Yes," she nodded. "Using the Ginzuishou requires the user's own life energy as a power source. Small things - like maintaining the environment around the Moon, for example - take a small amount of life energy, which usually gets replaced when the user eats or sleeps. The more power used, the more the user would need to recuperate afterward.

"At the end of the war with the Dark Kingdom, they had grown so powerful that it required the full power of the Ginzuishou to seal them away. As a result, Queen Serenity used up her life's energy and died just after using the last of her energy to allow her lost kingdom to be reborn in the future."

Luna sighed sadly. "I'm just glad Queen Serenity's not alive to see what has happened to her people. I'm sure she'd be completely devastated."

The two went quiet for a while, mostly because Usagi didn't know what to say to someone who had gone through what Luna had gone through. Saying that she was sorry just didn't seem sincere enough for something as life-altering as that.

"There's something that bothers me, though," Luna said, breaking the silence. "Why would your dreams link this Endymion person and the Ginzuishou?"

"It's probably nothing, Luna," Usagi said, shrugging. "It was just a dream, after all."

"Not necessarily," Luna disagreed. "Remember that Princess Serenity's consciousness is inside you. It might be that she's trying to convey some message to you and that this is the only way she can do it."

"I don't need to be reminded that I've got someone else inside me," Usagi grumbled.

Luna grimaced. It still seemed like a touchy subject for Usagi, so she decided to let the matter drop. "Anyway, maybe Artemis can remember something about Endymion, or at least help jog my own memory," she offered.

Usagi nodded. "Besides, I've got plenty of time before work starts. Ryoku-san should already be up at this time anyway."

"Are you sure?" Luna asked. "After all, he was up late training with the other Sailor Senshi."

"I'm sure," she said as she made her way to the door.

A short trip down to the first floor later, Usagi stopped in front of Ryoku's room and knocked lightly on the door. "Ryoku-san? Are you in?"

No answer.

"Maybe he's asleep?" Luna said.

Usagi raised an eyebrow in surprise. "It's about 6:40 right now," she said, frowning as she gave the door a considering stare. "It doesn't seem that likely." She gave the door another light knock. "Ryoku-san?" A pause. "Artemis? Are you in there?"

Another pause. "The door's open, Usagi-chan."

Usagi and Luna traded glances before opening the door. Once inside, Usagi glanced around the room and found everything set as if someone had left the night before and hadn't bothered to come back. Ryoku's desk was still slightly messy with a few papers lying around and a pencil sitting on top of one. The chair was still moved out slightly, as well. However, the bed was still pristine, as if it wasn't slept in the night before.

Well... pristine except for where Artemis was lying curled up in the center of Ryoku's pillow.

"Where's Ryoku-san?" Usagi asked the white cat.

"Don't know," he replied, shaking his head. "He never came back from the Senshi training session last night. Maybe Setsuna-san or Hotaru-chan might know."

"I hope he's all right," Usagi said worriedly.

"Well, Setsuna-san and Hotaru-chan came back fine last night, so I wouldn't worry too much," Artemis remarked. "Maybe he was just too busy to come back to his room. I'm sure he'll be back later."

Luna nodded her agreement. "Anyway, I've got a question for you, Artemis," she said, changing the subject. "You wouldn't happen to remember anything about someone named Endymion, would you?"

Artemis' ears popped up. "Endymion?" he repeated curiously. "Yes, I think I remember hearing that name before. Let's see..." The white cat tapped his chin with his right front paw, thinking deeply. Suddenly, his head jerked straight up. "Oh!"

"You remembered something?" Luna inquired quickly.

"Yes," he nodded. "It was several months before the Dark Kingdom appeared. Luna, do you remember that one delegation from Earth? The one that was led by the Prince from the Earth's Golden Kingdom?"

"Golden Kingdom?" Usagi repeated dubiously as she took a seat on Ryoku's couch, while Luna jumped up to the bed beside Artemis and sat down beside him. "I never heard of any Golden Kingdom existing on Earth."

"I think I remember what you're talking about," Luna said slowly. She turned to Usagi. "Of course, you wouldn't have heard of the Golden Kingdom, Usagi-chan. You were from the Moon Kingdom, remember?"

"My past life was, you mean," she retorted flatly.

"Even so, the war with the Dark Kingdom devastated the Earth long before destroying the Moon Kingdom," Luna stated. "It wouldn't be likely for any record of the existence of the Golden Kingdom to exist beyond the Silver Millennium.

"Anyway, back to the original subject," Luna continued. "Now that Artemis has helped me remember, I can answer your original question."

"Who Endymion is," Usagi said.

Luna nodded again. "Endymion was the Prince of the Earth during the war with the Dark Kingdom. Since the Dark Kingdom had its main base of operations on Earth, at the time, all Earthlings were to be considered possible enemies, whether they were subverted by the Dark Kingdom or they joined them of their own free will."

"So, Endymion would've been considered an enemy, as well," Usagi reasoned.

"Which is why your dream of Princess Serenity asking Endymion to search for the Ginzuishou concerns me so much," Luna explained.

"Do you think he was reborn, too?" the blonde inquired. "You know, like the Sailor Senshi."

"It's possible," Artemis said. "But I have a question of my own."

"What?" Usagi asked.

"Why would Serenity want Endymion to search for the Ginzuishou?" Artemis wondered. "Wouldn't Usagi-chan herself be a better choice?"

"Maybe she can't converse with me directly in my dreams," Usagi shrugged. 'Not that I'd want to talk with her right now, anyway,' she added to herself.

"Good point," he agreed and gave it some thought. "Perhaps the answer lies in Usagi-chan's dream."

"What do you mean?" Luna asked.

"There's more than likely a connection between Serenity and Endymion that we aren't aware of," he figured. "Either that, or we've forgotten it somehow, along with all the other bits and pieces of the Silver Millennium that we've forgotten."

Usagi stood up. "Either way, there's really nothing more that we can figure out, right?" she asked. "At any rate, it's almost 7:15 and I need to get something to eat before I leave for work."

"All right," Artemis said, lying back down on Ryoku's pillow. "Let us know if your dreams give you any more information about Endymion, all right?"

"I won't promise anything, but if I find out anything, I'll let one of you know," she agreed and slipped out the door, leaving Luna and Artemis by themselves.

"Is it just me, or is she more cooperative than usual?" Artemis remarked thoughtfully.

"You noticed that, too?" Luna replied, giving him a surprised look.

"Hmph," he retorted, turning his head away. "You give me way too little credit. I'm not stupid, you know."

"As far as I'm concerned, I often give you way too much credit," she countered with a snort. "If you were as smart as you think you are, you wouldn't be in those bandages, would you?"

The white cat grimaced. "That's not really fair, Luna."

"Oh, don't be such a baby," she remarked as she glanced over at the door Usagi had departed through. "Still, I wonder why Usagi-chan's more willing to speak with us regarding the Princess? Normally, she'd just say that it has nothing to do with her, or something like that."

"Beats me," Artemis shrugged. "Whatever the reason, I'm just glad for it. The more willing she is to accept her role, the easier it will be for everyone else. Especially the other Sailor Senshi."

"I just hope that this doesn't lead to something that we'll regret later," Luna worried.

Artemis idly nodded as he laid his head down, consumed in his own thoughts.

* * *

Infirmary - Makoto's Room, Hikawa Jinja, Tokyo, Japan.  
August 9, 1992. 6:58 A.M.

Makoto's eyes slowly fluttered open, taking in the early morning sunlight. Across the room, Ryoku was sitting in a chair, watching her.

"Good morning, Mako-chan," he said, smiling fondly.

"Good morning, Ryo-chan," she replied as she sat up. It wasn't as difficult as it was when she first woke up, but she did feel a little stiff in some places. "When did you wake up?"

"About an hour or so ago," he told her. "I usually wake up around that time, anyway." He gave her a critical glance. "I told you you shouldn't push yourself so hard when you don't need to. It takes time to recover. You know that."

Makoto grimaced. "I know, but I don't want to wait that long. I'm a 6th class Blade now. I need to start doing my job protecting our home and all who live here." She gave him a firm, resolute look. "Dad and Grandfather may be gone now, but we're still alive, Ryo-chan. We can still carry on the Kino legacy."

"'Defending to the last; fighting for those who cannot; striving for the future of humanity,'" Ryoku intoned reverently. "It may have been the motto for Shishu, but Grandfather made sure to drill that philosophy into me. Especially after drafting me into Shishu."

"That reminds me," Makoto interjected. "I remember Dad and Grandpa taking you aside and telling you something after the ceremony. I was going to ask you about it, but..."

'...Jadeite,' Ryoku thought somberly. There was no need for Makoto to finish the sentence.

"So, what was it that Dad and Grandfather wanted to talk to you about?" she asked. "Did it have something to do with why they made you a Blade so early?"

Ryoku suddenly shot straight up in his chair, eyes wide open in shock, staring at nothing.

"R-Ryo-chan?" Makoto called out, worriedly as she started to slide herself out of her bed. "Are you all right?" She lost her footing, having misjudged the length of her legs once again, and tumbled to the floor with a loud thud.

The sound was enough to snap Ryoku out of his shock. "Oh! Are you all right, Mako-chan?" he asked as he jumped out of his chair and helped her back onto her bed.

"Am I all right?" she repeated, staring at her brother in exasperation. "What about you? It looked like you suddenly went into shock or something! You scared me for a minute!"

"Sorry about that, Mako-chan," he said apologetically. "It's just that I remembered something that explains a lot of questions I've had about certain issues that have been going on lately."

"Oh?" she asked, intrigued. "What did you remember?"

Ryoku went quiet for a moment. "I'd like to tell you, Mako-chan, but I can't," he told her. "The information is classified and I'm not allowed to discuss it with anyone who isn't directly involved."

Makoto frowned. "Even though I'm a Blade now?"

He shook his head. "Only Mamoru and myself have the need-to-know clearance," he explained. "I can't even tell my fellow Blades."

"Aw, that's no fair," she complained.

"Sorry," he shrugged. "My hands are tied."

The brunette sighed. "Oh, well. I guess that's out." She then gave her brother a thoughtful look. "Do you have to be at work by a certain time?"

"Normally, I'm at Shishu Headquarters by 0700," he explained. "That's when the workday starts and when the duty personnel are relieved." He smiled. "However, I'm sure Mamoru won't mind my being late to work today."

"That's good to hear," Makoto said in relief. She glanced down at her feet and legs for a moment, then glanced back up at Ryoku expectantly. "Could you do me a favor, Ryo-chan?"

"What is it?"

"Could you help me stand up?" she requested. "I want to get used to my new height and I think it'd be easier if I walked around for a bit."

"Sure," he replied as he stood up, then bent down slightly. Makoto stretched one arm behind her brother's neck and stood up as he supported her weight. "How do you feel?" he asked as he straightened himself.

"Not bad," she said after a moment. "My legs are holding out okay. I think I should be able to walk by myself after getting used to it."

A soft knock at the door interrupted them. "Please excuse the intrusion," Atsuko said as she opened the door and stepped inside with Ami following behind her, pad in hand.

"How are you holding out, Mizuno-san?" Ryoku asked, concerned at the exhausted look on Atsuko's face.

"I've managed to get some rest, but not much," she explained with a tired smile. "Don't worry about me, though, Ryoku-san. I'm a professional, just like you. I can't let fatigue stop me from doing my job."

He nodded understandingly as he helped Makoto to sit back down on the bed. "It doesn't stop those who care from asking, though," he replied and moved out of the way.

"True," she agreed as she sat down on the bed beside Makoto. "It's good to see you awake again, Makoto-san," she said with a pleased smile. "How do you feel right now?"

"I don't feel as tired as when I first woke up," Makoto informed her. "However, I do feel really weak. I can sit up by myself, but standing is difficult. I think I can walk with Ryo-chan's help."

Atsuko nodded as she quickly examined her. "Can you lie down and sit back up for me?" she asked as she stood up and took a few steps away from the bed.

"All right," she said as she complied with the doctor's request. Makoto laid down easily enough, but she had to strain a little bit in order to sit up.

"How do you feel?" she asked as she performed a quick visual check.

"Fine."

"Try to stand by yourself," Atsuko requested. "Ami-chan, Ryoku-san, please be ready to assist her in case she requires it."

"Yes, Mizuno-hakase," Ryoku acknowledged. Ami nodded her acknowledgement as they stood on either side of the invalid girl.

Makoto's expression took on a determined set as she focused her mind on the task of standing up by herself. "Here I go," she announced as she leaned forward and pushed herself off the bed. Ryoku and Ami immediately squatted down and held their hands out in front of her, but Makoto managed to keep herself from toppling forward.

"I can do this!" she strained as she clenched her teeth and started to straighten herself slowly. Ryoku and Ami watched her for a few moments before standing up and taking a half-step back. Enough to give Makoto room, but not too much in case they needed to dive in if her muscles failed her.

"Thanks," she grunted as she continued to stand up under Atsuko's careful watch. Once she straightened completely, she gave Atsuko a triumphant look. "There!" she crowed jubilantly. "I did it!"

Atsuko nodded as Ryoku and Ami congratulated Makoto's accomplishment. "Yes, you did," she agreed. She turned to Ryoku. "Help her sit back down, please."

The head doctor looked to Ami, who had picked up her pad and started making some notes. After reading over what she had written, she gave her a satisfied nod. "That's about everything," she confirmed as she turned back to Makoto.

"Makoto-san, I am honestly impressed at the level of improvement you've shown since Fumizuki-sensei's initial post-coma examination," she told her. "Honestly, I expected your legs to give way about halfway. How do you feel right now?"

"A little winded," Makoto said, "but I can stand up again, if you want."

Atsuko shook her head. "Your legs have gone through enough stress as it is. Please rest.

"I have good news for you," she continued as she moved to the foot of Makoto's bed and removed the clipboard from the bin. "Based on what I've seen, I believe that we can discharge you from the Infirmary and place you under home care today."

Makoto's expression brightened. "Are you serious?" she asked excitedly.

Atsuko nodded as she turned to an equally-excited Ryoku. "I assume that she'll be staying at the Orphan's Quarters with you?"

Ryoku started to nod, but paused as his eagerness faded slightly. "I just remembered; the Orphan's Quarters are all full up right now. There aren't any empty rooms left." He then shook his head, grinning again. "No matter. She'll just have to stay in my room until one opens up. I'll just sleep on the couch, while Makoto can have the bed."

Makoto gave her brother a concerned look. "I don't want to inconvenience you, Ryo-chan...," she began, but trailed off as he shook his head.

"My bed isn't big enough for two," he told her. "Besides, we're a little too old to be sleeping in the same bed like we did over a decade ago. I'll manage. Don't worry about it."

"Well, since that's settled, I'll be on my way," Atsuko said. "Do either of you have any questions for me before I go?"

"I have one," Ryoku said as his expression turned serious. "What's the status on reestablishing the barrier?"

Behind him, Makoto gasped. "The barrier's gone?" she asked fearfully.

Ryoku turned to Ami. "You two didn't tell her?" he asked.

'There was a lot of bad news for Mako-chan to catch up on,' Ami quickly wrote. 'We left out a few things so that she could have time to come to terms with what we've already told her. I didn't think she could emotionally handle everything at once.' A somber pause. 'I don't think anyone could.'

"I'll have to get with you later so you can let me know what you told her," he said before turning back to Makoto. "Yes, Mako-chan. The barrier collapsed during a battle with the Dark Kingdom two days ago. We've all been doing what we can to help speed up the process of getting the barrier back up, but it's a difficult process to rush. I'll explain more later." Makoto nodded as he turned back to Atsuko. "What's the ETR for the barrier, Mizuno-hakase?"

"We have enough priests, miko, and other religious personnel conscious and physically able to perform the barrier establishment ritual, but they are estimating that the AOE of the barrier will only cover Sendai Hill itself," Atsuko reported.

Ryoku grimaced. The area of effect was smaller than he was hoping for. "It's better than nothing," he remarked.

She nodded. "As more personnel recover, the barrier can expand, but they have to be cleared through Medical first before they can return to duty," she continued. "We are planning to perform the ritual tonight at 7:00. This is the best estimated time of repair I can give since I do not know how long the ritual will last."

"Have you relayed this to Mamoru?"

"I will be seeing him after this," she informed him. "Do you have any other questions?"

"No. Thank you, Mizuno-hakase."

She nodded and turned to Ami. "Here," she said, handing her Makoto-san's medical evaluation sheet. "I'll need you to fill this out and turn it in for me. Before you turn it in, go see Fumizuki-sensei and make sure everything's done correctly."

Ami nodded and left promptly after nodding to Ryoku and Makoto, who waved back.

"Take care, Makoto-san," she said before turning to leave. "I hope to see you up and about soon. Good day, Ryoku-san."

"Thank you, Mizuno-hakase," Makoto said gratefully.

"You take care, too," Ryoku added.

Atsuko nodded and closed the door behind her as she left.

* * *

Slave Fields - St. Petersburg Slave Cell, St. Petersburg, United Soviet Socialist Republic.  
August 9, 1992. 8:39 A.M. (Tokyo local time)

Jadeite grinned.

So far, his tour of his holdings had proven to be most satisfactory. His plan was to visit various slave cells to determine the level of slave unrest in troublesome areas, as well as check on his more prosperous holdings. His agenda was known only to himself, and was chosen at random, so as to better impress upon those he left in charge that he could appear for a cursory inspection at any moment. He'd only had to incinerate one of his Elite Youma for general incompetence, but that wasn't enough to ruin his relatively good mood.

Ever since the great upheaval years ago, the humans of St. Petersburg had turned docile as if the fight had been beaten out of them. Of course, that statement applied in the literal sense, as well as the metaphorical. Examples had to be made, after all.

It also helped that he had completely wiped out Shishu in this area.

As he watched the humans hard at work in the fields, a tall, lithe blonde woman caught his eye. Not for the first time did he regret not bringing one of his personal slaves with him. He was not about to return like a fool, just because he forgot something like that, even if his favorite slave was there.

However, there was nothing stopping him from enjoying whatever this region could offer. And, if it fancied him, he could always throw a Compulsion on her and take her with him. It was time he started bringing in some new slaves for his personal harem. He could even pick up a new slave from each region to add to his harem. Maybe start a collection of a sort.

It was starting to sound like something Nephrite would do.

"That blonde one is nice, but I'd personally go for that young brunette a little farther back."

He glanced in the indicated direction for a moment. "You have a point, but I think I prefer my first choice," he replied as he turned to face his visitor. "So, what brings you here, Nephrite?" he inquired with a raised eyebrow. "Looking for a new conquest?"

The brown-haired general shook his head. "Hardly," he laughed. "I have my hands full with my current harem. Still, if you don't mind..."

"You have your own fields to farm for new girls," Jadeite retorted.

"Yes, but I've already experienced girls from all over my regions," he sighed. "It gets tiresome after a while. I'm sure you can understand."

'Not really,' the blonde general thought to himself. "So, if you're not poaching my lands for women, then what are you doing here?"

"Just a little friendly warning," Nephrite said as he dropped his affable demeanor for a more serious one. "As you suspected, Kunzite is growing restless. I've caught several of his Youma sniffing around my territories in Central America and in Northern Africa. I've also caught word that Zoisite is planning to do the same to your territories, following Kunzite's lead."

Jadeite scowled. It was bound to happen. Kunzite had never been satisfied with the division of the Earth that Beryl had lined out for them. The silver-haired general felt slighted, which he could understand. But, Beryl's word was absolute, especially when it greatly benefited him.

"So, how did you come across this intel?" he inquired, curious.

"I've got spies in both Kunzite's and Zoisite's camps," he said smugly. "And they're in places that they'd never think to look."

"Go on," Jadeite prompted as Nephrite trailed off.

The other general raised an eyebrow. "What? Just like that? Tell you about my great spy network? What's in it for me?"

Jadeite sighed. He should've expected it.

He jerked a thumb back to the brown-haired girl Nephrite pointed out earlier. "You want her?"

Nephrite folded his arms. "Please don't tell me that she's all you're going to offer me," he replied, almost offended. "I may be hedonistic and indulge greatly in the pleasures of female flesh, but I'm not an idiot."

"Remember that new breed of Youma I told you about?" he asked. "The one I created not too long ago?"

"The Scout Youma?" Nephrite said, growing interested.

"I'll add in a pack of them," he told him. "However, you'll have to figure out how to train them on your own."

"That should do," the brown-haired general finally said, accepting the deal.

"So?" Jadeite asked again.

"The spy network?" Nephrite said, his smug demeanor returning. "It's quite simple. Let me ask you this: Why do you think that I have so many young girls in my personal harem?"

"I figured that you were just horny and that you liked 'em young," Jadeite remarked snidely.

"Oh, shut up," he retorted as he folded his arms again. "Just because you can't seduce a woman to save your life..." He snorted irritably as he let the matter drop. "Anyway, the main reason why I have so many young girls in my harem is because nobody would expect them to act as spies."

The blonde general blinked at the statement. Nephrite had a large harem. He bragged about it quite often, in fact, claiming to have at least two hundred girls. While he personally thought that number was bullshit, he knew that he did have an impressive number of girls in his harem. If they were all spies, as well...

"So, you train them as spies...?" Jadeite began, but trailed off as Nephrite shook his head.

"Train?" he repeated, snorting. "Why bother? It's easier to use a little bit of Compulsion to implant the idea that they had lived in a certain slave field all their life, and to compel them to listen for any information that I'd find useful. Considering Zoisite's and Kunzite's disposition toward humans, there's no way they'd think to look among them for a spy."

Jadeite nodded while keeping his expression neutral. Left unsaid was the fact that there could always be spies in his territories as well. The fact that he was willing to talk about it meant that he believed that either there were no spies in his territories at the moment, or that he believed that he wouldn't be able to detect them. Either way, there was no way he could prove either of his suspicions.

It would at least explain why Nephrite knew where to find him. After all, he hadn't told anyone of where he was or where he would be going.

"At any rate, I thank you for the information and the warning," he said congenially. "I'll send word to one of my Mages to have the Scout Youma ready for you by tomorrow."

Nephrite nodded. "Then, I'll take my leave," he said and strode toward the young brown-haired girl. After a few moments of talking, Nephrite offered his hand toward the girl. Much to his surprise, the girl shyly accepted it, and the pair teleported away.

"I will never understand how he does that," he grumbled to himself as he turned and strode away from the field. As unexpected and unwelcome as Nephrite's visit was, he had to admit that the other general's information was very fortuitous. At least, now he could start making plans to counter possible hostile actions from his southern borders before Zoisite could form any plans.

Executing those plans would have to wait, though. He didn't want to tip off Zoisite, or even Kunzite, that he knew something was up. So, he had to continue with his inspection tour as if nothing had happened.

Now that he thought about it, acquiring that blonde woman for his harem wasn't a bad idea. Considering what had just happened, he could use the stress relief.

Jadeite grinned.

* * *

Author's Note: Here it is, the latest chapter of The Brooch! There's a lot of stuff going on in this chapter, so I hope the long wait was worth it. Anyway, there are just as many answered questions as there are new questions posed. Will Rei's desire for vengeance eventually put her at odds with the other Senshi? What does Usagi's dreams of Serenity and Endymion mean for her? Now that Makoto will be leaving the infirmary, how long will it be before she meets Serenity? And tension is building between the generals of the Northern Hemisphere and the Southern Hemisphere. Is a Dark Kingdom civil war looming in the near future? The answer to some of these questions and more in the next chapter of The Brooch!

Disclaimer: All original materials belong to their respective owners. Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi and a bunch of big companies. No copyright infringement is intended.

Questions? Comments? Anything?  
Email: jasonulloa (at) hotmail (dot) com

Copyright© 2004, 2007 Jason C. Ulloa  
All Rights Reserved.


	20. Chapter 19

The Brooch  
By Jason C. Ulloa

Chapter 19

Silver Mist - Haruka's Room, Hikawa Jinja, Tokyo, Japan.  
August 9, 1992. 8:47 A.M.

Haruka sighed as she left her bathroom, completely dressed and ready for the day. For the past two days, she had spent as much time as possible with Michiru, making sure she wasn't alone as she came to terms with her condition. The only exceptions to her day-long vigil were yesterday morning, afternoon, and evening.

In the morning, she had gone to see Ryoku about acquiring new clothing and other necessities, only to learn that he had already left word with Stores about their situation, since Minako was going to be busy at the Hikawa Jinja. He added that since the Orphan's Quarters rarely had new occupants - and that he apparently owed Shikishima a favor for something; for some reason, he was unwilling to divulge anything on that topic - he had already left enough credits for whatever they needed out of the Orphan's Quarters' coffers.

In the afternoon, she had learned about Kino Makoto, the first female Blade in Shishu history. Upon learning this, she had made it a point to visit Ryoku again and find out more about his sister; especially since she hadn't had any luck finding any medical personnel who weren't busy with the current emergency at the jinja. What had surprised her was that even though he had politely declined to speak with her and asked her to come back tomorrow, he had a look of complete misery in his eyes that came close to what she had seen in Michiru's eyes. She had no idea what could've caused the sudden change in him, but despite the questions burning in the back of her mind, she backed off, promising that she would return the next day.

In the evening, Haruka received a visit from someone from Medical named Asahina Mai, whom she immediately recognized. Asahina explained that she originally worked as a surgeon when the Meiji Jinja was still up and functioning, but when the great jinja fell, she had been taken captive, among many others. As she was still young looking and quite beautiful, Jadeite had taken a liking to her and brought her into his harem, where she had met Haruka and Michiru. Asahina didn't stay long, as she and several other slaves quickly escaped not one month after their capture. She was one of the handful of survivors who were rescued by Shishu, back when they still had a decent number of Blades in their ranks. Haruka was surprised to find out that not only was she one of surgeons here at the Hikawa Jinja, but she also worked in mental health as well, specializing in hollow victims. Asahina explained that after being diagnosed as hollow, she had made it a point to learn as much as she could about the subject so that she could help others like herself deal with the pain of knowing that they could never bear a child again.

In their current culture, children were invaluable as a means of insuring the future of humanity, as well as a way for the parents to hold onto the memory of their significant others should the worst happen. Becoming hollow was a deep, crushing misfortune that some women just could not bear if they were alone.

For most women, it was expected for them to eventually get married and raise children. As more and more Shishu bases and outposts fell to the Dark Kingdom, the practice of arranged marriages began to reemerge as a way of making sure that many family lines did not die out. Haruka's parents had tried to make one such arrangement for her before the Midoriyama Jinja was overrun, but she declined, saying that she was already seeing another man and didn't want her parents to ruin her relationship by forcing her into an arranged marriage. Of course, it was just a lie to keep her parents from forcing her into a marriage she didn't want, but it was an excuse that would only last so long. She didn't want to tell them the truth; that she had no interest at all in men, only other women.

Just as their culture encouraged large families, it heavily discouraged homosexuality. Sure, most of the religious groups had something to say on the matter; however, the main reason behind the bias against homosexuality was that such a union could not produce any offspring. In a world where the continuation of the human race was such a high priority, the case for that particular lifestyle died a quick death. As such, for some homosexual couples, one of the partners would try to find someone who would marry one and accept the other as a mistress. Since Michiru was bisexual and she knew that Haruka didn't want to get married to a man, she felt that this arrangement would be best for them. Besides, she was the one who wanted children; Haruka didn't really care either way.

Another common solution for homosexual couples was for two male partners to marry two female partners and live together as one big family. As long as the unions eventually produced offspring, the public at large didn't really care. Some religious people might grumble under their breath, but other than that, such familial arrangements were accepted as long as no one openly admitted their true sexual orientation.

Haruka left her room, went across the hall to Michiru's room and knocked on the door. After a few moments, the door opened and Michiru stepped outside, dressed as well.

"Feeling all right today, Michiru?" she asked hopefully as she glanced at her friend's expression.

"A... little bit," she replied quietly.

Haruka smiled slightly. Even though Michiru's countenance was still as morose as before, at least she was speaking now. It was a start.

"I know you said that you wanted to look for a job, but are you sure you're up to it?" she asked, concerned.

"I've spent enough time feeling sorry for myself," Michiru replied. "I need to find something to take my mind off this emptiness. Besides, we can't just live off of charity. We have to work like everyone else." She raised an eyebrow slightly. "You didn't have to wait for me, you know. You could've found a job by now."

"I have something... specific in mind," Haruka said as she gestured for her to precede her.

"Oh?" she asked, her interested tone a stark contrast to her brooding expression.

"Anyway, we should hurry and eat before we go," Haruka insisted. "I spoke with Shikishima and he told me that something was opening up at Shishu Headquarters that you could handle easily."

"I thought you were going to work in the fields," Michiru said, giving her a blank look.

"I only did that because that's all I could do as a slave," she said with a frown. "Besides, I have another job in mind."

Michiru gave her a considering look. "I see," she said after a moment. "Well, we'd better hurry then." With that, she turned and started down the hall again, leaving Haruka to stare after with a concerned look on her face.

* * *

Shishu Headquarters - Commanding Officer's Office, Hikawa Jinja, Tokyo, Japan.  
August 9, 1992. 9:23 A.M.

Mamoru frowned as he went over the reports again. No matter how many times he reread the border watches' reports from last night, they always said the same thing. Not only that, but they also agreed on the same thing.

No one entered or left the Hikawa Jinja last night.

The implications of this fact chilled Mamoru to the bone. As far as he could figure, there were only two reasons for this circumvention of the border watch. Either the Elite Youma was hiding within the jinja grounds, or she had some ability that prevented the border guards from spotting her. The second option seemed more likely as they hadn't heard anything from Titus since the attack. Besides, being an Elite Youma, she might have had abilities that were beyond what they could expect from Mages, so being able to avoid detection might not be beyond her abilities. Anyway, even if Titus was hiding in the jinja, the border was going back up at 7:00 P.M., so she wouldn't be able to remain in the jinja for long.

Then again, if she was hiding somewhere in the Lower Grounds...

A knock on the door interrupted his ruminations. "Enter," he said, closing the folder containing the reports and setting it aside for now.

"You wanted to see me, Mamoru-san?" Usagi asked as she entered the room dressed in her work clothes.

"Yes, come in, please, and have a seat," he said, gesturing toward the chair across the desk from him. "Do you remember when I told you that we'd be looking at people for your cleaning crew?" he asked as soon as Usagi sat down.

"So soon?" she said, blinking in surprise.

"Is there a problem?"

"No," she shook her head. "It's just that I didn't expect you to find someone so soon. I mean, you and the other Blades are so busy and all."

"To be honest, I wasn't planning on looking for anyone for a few days," he admitted. "However, one of our former Blades happened to have someone in his living quarters who was looking for a job and suggested her to me. She'll be here in a few minutes."

"Maybe I should go wait for her at the entrance," Usagi said as she glanced behind her toward the door. "We wouldn't want her to get lost wandering around the building, right?"

Mamoru nodded. "Good idea. And on your way here, you can talk with her and see if she would be all right for the job. I'll make my decision based on your input."

Usagi blinked again. "You mean, it's mostly going to be me deciding on whether she works here?"

"Well, I'm really busy with something right now, so I'll need to leave some of it to you." He gave her a small grin. "Besides, I trust you to make the right decision. She'll be working under you, after all."

"All right," she said as she stood up and headed for the door. "I'll be back in a little bit." She left the room and closed the door behind her.

As she made her way to the entrance, Usagi mentally went over what she was going to say to the woman. She felt nervous about the whole thing; a fifteen year-old was going to decide whether or not to hire someone who potentially could be almost twice her age? She felt very happy about the fact that Mamoru trusted her so much, but was this really the right thing? Then again, this was just a job cleaning Shishu Headquarters. Not exactly a job that required great skill; after all, she managed to get the job even after failing at everything else.

Usagi stopped as she came to the entrance. There were two girls there that seemed to be a couple of years older than she was. One was a tall girl with short, sandy blonde hair while the other was a little shorter with long, aquamarine-hair. The shorter girl seemed to be depressed about something, while the other girl - probably her friend, Usagi figured - watcher her with a little bit of concern. Neither one noticed that she was there.

"Can I help you?" she asked as she approached the pair.

Both girls turned toward her, the taller one nearly jumping in surprise as she did so. "Oh, hey," she said as she noticed Usagi. "We're just looking for a Blade or someone who works here."

"I work here," she told them. "Are you here for the cleaning crew position?"

The tall girl blinked in surprise as she stared at her. If the other girl was surprised, she didn't give any indication of it. "No, I am," the aquamarine-haired girl replied before the other girl could say anything.

Usagi nodded. "I'm Tsukino Usagi," she said with a pleasant smile. "I'm in charge of the cleaning crew. Well, actually, right now, I'm the only person on the cleaning crew, but maybe that will change soon, hm?"

"I'm Kaiou Michiru and my friend, here, is Ten'ou Haruka," the long haired girl said as she gestured toward the taller girl.

"How old are you, anyway?" Haruka asked, confused.

"Haruka!" Michiru said admonishingly.

"Don't worry about it," Usagi said, shaking her head. "It's all right." She turned to Haruka. "I'm fifteen."

"Fifteen?" Haruka repeated, astonished. "What is it with Shishu and putting really young people in charge of stuff?"

Usagi couldn't help giving her a dry look. "I take it you've met Ryoku-san."

Michiru gave Haruka a look, and then turned back to Usagi. "Please excuse her. She sometimes speaks without thinking."

"Hey!"

Usagi shook her head. "Don't worry about it," she said as she turned back toward the way she came. "If you wouldn't mind following me, I can take you to Mamoru-san's office. He's the one who has the final say on whether you're hired or not."

As the two girls followed Usagi to Mamoru's office, she glanced back toward Michiru again, noticing her pensive disposition again. "If you don't mind me asking, Kaiou-san, is something wrong? You seem a little depressed for some reason."

"It's... a long story," Michiru replied after a moment after giving Haruka another look telling her not to answer for her. "Do you mind if I ask you a question, Tsukino-san?"

"Well, since I asked you one, I guess it's only fair," she replied with a grin. "What is it?"

"Have you ever been to the Midoriyama Jinja? For some reason, you seem familiar to me, like I've met you before."

Usagi shook her head. "Never been there. Maybe you saw me at the Meiji Jinja?" she supposed. "I lived there until it fell..." She trailed off before she could start recalling bad memories.

"No, we've never been there," Michiru answered.

The blonde girl shrugged. "Anyway, have you ever done any work like this before?"

"Not really," she said, shaking her head. "I was a slave until a couple of days ago, so I haven't really done anything other than that."

"I know what you mean," Usagi said sympathetically. "Until two weeks ago, I was a slave, too.

"Anyway," she added as they reached the Commanding Officer's Office, "Mamoru-san will probably have a few words to say before he decides if he will hire you or not." She lightly knocked on the door.

"Enter," Mamoru called from behind the door.

"After you," she said as she opened the door and gestured for Michiru to precede her.

* * *

Orphan's Quarters, Hikawa Jinja, Tokyo, Japan.  
August 9, 1992. 9:46 A.M.

"So, here we are," Ryoku said as he helped Makoto enter the living quarters. "It's not as nice as our old quarters at the Meiji Jinja, but I've come to like these here just as much. Maybe even a little bit more."

Makoto smiled. "I'm sure I'll love it here. I just wish you could've waited a little bit longer," she added chidingly. "I'm sure that someone would've brought us those crutches in a few more minutes."

"That's what they said over an hour ago!" he snorted. "It's not like I have all day to wait for someone to find a pair of crutches that aren't in use."

"Ryo-niichan!" Hotaru ran over from the common area and stopped in front of the pair, glancing from one to the other.

"Good morning, Hotaru-chan," Ryoku said with a fond smile.

"You didn't come back home last night," she said, turning back to him. "I was worried that something had happened to you."

"Nothing happened," he said placatingly. "I just stayed at Medical to keep my sister company. She just woke up from a coma, after all."

Hotaru glanced over to Makoto. "You're Ryo-niichan's sister?" she asked with a cheerful grin. "Nice to meet you," she said with a polite bow. "I'm Tomoe Hotaru."

"It's nice to meet you, too, Hotaru-chan," Makoto said, smiling back. "I'm Makoto, but you can call me 'Mako-chan' if you want."

"Sure, Mako-chan," Hotaru nodded.

"Hotaru-chan, is Setsuna-san around?" Ryoku asked.

The short-haired girl thought for a moment. "I think she's taking care of someone up on the third floor," she told him.

"Could you do me a favor, Hotaru-chan?" he asked. "If you see Setsuna-san, could you ask her to stop by my room later? I want her to do a quick check-up on Mako-chan to make sure she's all right."

Makoto gave her brother a sour look. "I'm not THAT weak, Ryo-chan," she complained. "It wasn't that far of a walk."

"But the stone steps from the Hikawa Jinja are long and a little steep," he countered. "Don't complain." She retorted by sticking her tongue out at him.

Hotaru giggled. "I'll let her know, Ryo-niichan," she said with a nod.

"Thanks," he said as he guided Makoto to his room, while Hotaru went back to the common area.

"She's a cute kid," Makoto remarked as they reached his door. "And she keeps calling you '-niichan,' too," she added teasingly. "So, how old is she, anyway?"

"Twelve."

Makoto blinked in surprise as he opened his door. "She's twelve? But..."

"She acts like a child four or five years younger?" Ryoku finished as she trailed off. "I suppose that's partly my fault," he said with a sigh.

"What do you mean?" she asked as he helped her into the room.

"Back during the first few months after I became a Blade and the Meiji Jinja fell, I went on my first slave rescue mission," he began after setting her down on his couch and taking a seat beside her. "I was still a little unsure, even though both Mamoru and Sanzou said that I was ready.

"We went into Chiyoda ward where there was a small slave field that was guarded by mostly sentries with only a handful of Hunters. Anyway, long story short, we went in and took out most of the sentries before the Youma could call for reinforcements.

"During the fighting I came across a Sword Hunter who had just killed some guy who was using his body to shield his daughter. Without thinking, I ran forward and fought the Hunter before it could kill the little girl.

"After I killed the Hunter, I went to check on the girl," he continued as he leaned back against the back of the couch. "She was crying, hugging her father's body to her, begging for him to get back up. Even though she was unharmed, there was blood all over her; her father's blood. Most of the fighting was over by now, so I tried to get her to come with me. At first, she refused to leave her father, but after I convinced her that her father would want her to come with us in order to escape the Dark Kingdom, she agreed, but only after taking her father's glasses with her."

"That was Hotaru-chan?" Makoto asked.

He nodded. "She still has those glasses," he told her. "I eventually got her a case for them from Stores. She keeps them on her dresser in her room.

"Anyway, after we brought her and the other rescued slaves back, it was decided that I, as a full-fledged Blade after having successfully completed my first rescue mission, should decide where I was going to stay. You see, each Blade also acts as the head of the living quarters where they live. Of course, normally we'd all be staying in Shishu barracks, but since there are so few of us, Mamoru decided to convert all the barracks into living quarters and that we'd each get our own living quarters with whomever wanted to move in with us. We were running out of living space at the time, which was the reason behind Mamoru's decision.

"So, after I chose this place, which was pretty much empty when I got it, the first person who came to live here was Hotaru-chan, followed by our resident nurse, Setsuna-san. Apparently, Hotaru-chan had fixated on me as a surrogate brother since she had just been orphaned in such a horrific manner and I had been the one who rescued her. I think that she considers Setsuna-san her surrogate mother for much the same reason, now that I think about it," he added thoughtfully. "If Setsuna-san hadn't been assigned here, maybe she would've fixated on whichever nurse was assigned here... or, maybe not. What I do know is that both Setsuna-san and I have had our fair share of misfortune and having a cheerful little girl like Hotaru-chan think of us and act as though we were her family made us feel better. Setsuna-san really got into it, practically adopting her as her own daughter in all but name."

"But what does all of that have to do with Hotaru-chan acting like a little kid?" Makoto asked.

"I asked about that once," he admitted somberly. "From what the personnel in Mental Health told me, the extreme shock of watching her father sacrifice himself to save her and ending up almost completely covered in her father's blood had pretty much stunted her emotional growth to the point where she might end up with the mindset of a nine year-old girl for the rest of her life. It's not too noticeable now, but when she grows older..."

Makoto stared down at the floor, left speechless by the revelation.

"I told Setsuna-san about this, but she said that we should just keep it to ourselves," he continued as he stared down at the floor as well. "The only reason why I told you is because you're going to be living here now. Hotaru-chan might even begin to see you as an older sister, since you're my sister." He smiled faintly. "Personally, I don't mind it at all; in fact, I even think of her as my second younger sister. It made things easier for me knowing that I had another sister who was still with me, even if she wasn't my sister by blood."

"Ryo-chan...," Makoto said sympathetically as she reached over and took his hand in hers.

"Well, that's in the past," he said as he turned back to smile at Makoto. "You're back with us, so we should concentrate on getting your strength back. After all, Shishu needs all the help it can get right now, especially with the emergency that we're in." His smile faded as he noticed his sister's concerned expression. "Something wrong, Mako-chan?" he asked, growing concerned as well.

"It's just that when you mentioned the part about the emergency, it reminded me of how miserable you were yesterday," she said as she squeezed his hand gently. "If you still don't want to talk about it, I'll understand, but when something has you feeling like that, I feel miserable, too."

Ryoku stared at Makoto for several moments, considering. He didn't want to burden his sister with his own personal problems, but just talking with her like this made him feel better than he had felt in years. He had missed her terribly.

"Like I said, it's a long story."

"I'll listen for as long as I have to, Ryo-chan," she said soberly.

He nodded and took a deep, settling breath. "I'll get right to the point. You know how Ami-chan and Rei-chan feel about me, right?"

Makoto blinked, and then blinked again. "You knew?" she exclaimed in shock.

Ryoku rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Is it because I'm male that everyone expects me not to notice things like that?" He sighed in exasperation. "All three of them said the same thing, you know, or pretty much the same thing."

"Three?"

"Ah," he said, looking away for a moment. "I'm jumping ahead, aren't I? Anyway, just over a year ago, I volunteered to go on another rescue team," he continued. "We were losing a lot of Blades, so slave rescues were growing more and more dangerous. But still, these missions were way too important to stop just because we were growing short on manpower. We remained in the Minato ward, but despite how close we were, we didn't do too well. However, we did manage to rescue four families; one of them being the Aino family.

"I was the one who rescued the Aino family's only daughter, Minako," he added. "You may recall that she came to visit you when you first woke up from your coma."

Makoto thought back for a moment. "That short-haired, blonde girl with the bow in her hair?"

He smiled. "That's her. She works as a nurse-in-training, just like Ami."

"So, she fell in love with you after you rescued her?" she assumed.

"Not quite," he replied. "You see, during the rescue, as the slaves escaped, one of the Claw Hunters managed to snag Minako's hair as she fled. It was easy because she had waist-length hair at the time. I killed the Hunter easily, but as I went to remove the Hunter's claw, I saw that her blonde hair was stained red where the Hunter had grabbed her hair. Not only that, but the stain was rapidly spreading as her hair absorbed the Claw Hunter's poison."

Makoto gasped at the mention of Claw Hunter poison. "If that had reached her head..."

"A slow, painful death," he nodded grimly. "If removed quickly enough, Claw Hunter poison will only cause temporary weakness that lasts about a week or so. In some cases, the poison will weaken limbs to the point where they are rendered useless unless an antidote is administered quickly. If the poison is left in long enough to circulate through the bloodstream, like in your case, the body will shut down almost completely and the victim slips into a coma. At this point, unless the antidote is administered within two or three hours, the poison reaches the brain where it slowly dissolves. Needless to say, if the victim was conscious, the pain would be excruciating.

"In Minako's case, the poison was absorbed into her hair," he continued. "Going that route, the poison would immediately reach her brain without going through her entire bloodstream first. Once Claw Hunter poison reaches the brain, death is inevitable. Only in this case, she would still be conscious as the poison slowly burned away her mind."

"How horrible...," she whispered in horror.

He nodded quietly. "The only way I could stop the poison from reaching her head was to cut off the contaminated parts of her hair. Unfortunately, poison had spread too fast to save much of her hair. I tried to save as much as I could, but I ended up cutting almost all of it off at some places.

"After a few days, I went to see her to see how she was doing," he continued. "She was very depressed, which I figured was due to the fact that she had lost almost all of her hair. She had her hair evened out but, at the most, she had about a half-centimeter or so of hair left. I went to her and apologized about having to cut most of it off, but she told me not to worry about it since I had to do it to save her life. Still, I felt like I had to say something to make her feel better, so I told her that I was glad that losing her hair didn't make her any less beautiful than she was before."

"It's a good thing you said that," Makoto said, nodding in approval. "A girl's hair is important to her, you know."

"I figured as such," he agreed. "At the time, though, I said that because that was what I honestly felt. I didn't want to say anything that sounded empty or forced just to make her feel better.

"Anyway, I also gave her back her hair bow which I had held onto after cutting her hair, which I think she had forgotten about after the incident. Anyway, it was what I had told her then that made her fall in love with me, or so she said when she confessed her love to me yesterday."

"I don't understand, Ryo-chan," she said, frowning. "Why would someone confessing their love to you make you so miserable?"

"If it was just her, it wouldn't be so bad," he said bitterly.

"You mean...?"

He nodded again. "Ami confessed her love the same day," he told her. "And better still, Rei did the exact same thing the night before."

Makoto was silent for a while. "And what did you tell them?" she asked quietly.

"The truth."

She frowned. "The truth?"

"That I had fallen in love with all three of them and that I couldn't choose between them."

She stared at her older brother, her eyes wide in surprise. "Are you serious, Ryo-chan?"

"Dead serious," he replied. "I love all of them, but it isn't fair for me to string all of them along when I can't decide on one... so I decided that I would choose none of them. It was the only way to be fair."

"...you dumbass."

Ryoku stared at his sister. "What?"

"So, you hurt all of them by denying what's in your heart?" she said angrily. "Do you think that's what they'd want? I don't know Minako-san, but I do know Rei-chan and Ami-chan. And I know that they wouldn't want you to do something as stupid as ignoring your feelings just because you're afraid of hurting theirs."

"But this can't last forever," he countered.

She folded her arms. "Says who?"

"I'd have to choose one eventually!" he insisted. "It'd be impossible to marry them all!"

Makoto glanced away, smiling faintly to herself. "It'd be nice to call Rei-chan and Ami-chan my sisters," she murmured under her breath. "And think of the huge family we'd have!"

Ryoku mentally sighed to himself. He'd almost forgotten that his younger sister had inherited her grandmother's proclivity toward having a huge family. Kino Umi and Misaki had both been unable to bear many children. Umi had almost died giving birth to her only child and could no longer carry a child for the full nine months. Misaki managed two children, but slowly became so weak that giving birth to a third child could possibly kill her. Although not a Kino by birth, apparently Misaki had inherited her mother-in-law's child birthing problem.

A knock at the door interrupted the conversation. Ryoku was grateful as the conversation was slowly going down a very dangerous path. "Enter."

The door opened as Setsuna stepped into the room. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything," she said as she closed the door behind her.

"Not really," he said as he stood up. "Setsuna-san, I believe you've met my sister, Makoto."

She smiled at Makoto. "Well, if visiting someone while they're in a coma counts as meeting someone, then yes," she replied.

"Mako-chan, this is our resident nurse, Meiou Setsuna," he introduced, then turned back to Setsuna. "Could you please check on Mako-chan for me? She was just released from Medical, but I want to make sure that she's all right after coming all this way in her weakened state."

"Of course," Setsuna nodded as she turned to Makoto. "It's good to finally have you among the conscious, Makoto-san. Do you think you can stand up for me?"

Makoto frowned. "I... don't think I can," she said as she mentally checked herself. "I'm still a little exhausted from the walk."

Setsuna nodded. "I understand. Well, I think just a cursory examination will suffice."

"Would it be easier if Mako-chan were lying down, like on my bed?" Ryoku asked.

"Yes, that would help."

"Hold on," he said as he bent down and picked Makoto up.

She quickly threw her arms around her brother's neck. "My hero," she said, smiling coquettishly.

"Don't be stupid," he replied as he unceremoniously deposited her on his bed.

"Aw, you're no fun," she complained as she bounced. Behind them, Setsuna laughed softly at the pair.

"It's good to see a brother and sister as close as you two obviously are," Setsuna remarked as she bent down to examine Makoto.

"Of course," she replied with a smile as Setsuna felt her legs for any stress injuries. "Ryo-chan's my only older brother." Setsuna nodded her understanding as she moved up to examine her arms.

"So, what's the verdict?" Ryoku asked after Setsuna finished her examination.

"She's fine," the nurse said. "She just needs to rest for a while. I'd recommend that she sleep for a few hours to accelerate her recovery."

He nodded. "Thank you, Setsuna-san."

"No thanks are necessary, Ryoku-san," she said with a quick shake of her head and a smile. "Like I said, it's good to finally have your sister back with us.

"I have to return to my rounds now, so I'll see both of you later," she said as she turned to leave. "I hope you recover quickly, Makoto-san," she added, then left.

"Anyway, I have to get back to Shishu soon or else, sister waking from a coma or not, Mamoru'll have my head," Ryoku said as he helped his sister get underneath the blankets. "I'll try to come back as soon as possible, all right?"

Makoto nodded. "I'll be waiting for you, then."

"Just get some sleep for now," he told her as he bent down and kissed her forehead. "Have a good rest."

"I'll see you later, Ryo-chan," she said as he opened the door. Ryoku glanced back, smiled, and nodded before closing the door behind him.

* * *

Shishu Headquarters - Commanding Officer's Office, Hikawa Jinja, Tokyo, Japan.  
August 9, 1992. 9:51 A.M.

Michiru sat quietly and waited as Mamoru and Usagi discussed something between each other at the other side of the room.

After Mamoru had described the cleaning crew position, with Usagi adding a few things here and there, he asked her a few simple questions concerning her availability, work experience, and such. Afterward, he had asked her if she wanted to step outside for a moment or if she would prefer to remain where she was as he discussed something with Usagi. Not caring either way, she opted to remain where she was.

In the corner near her, Haruka leaned against the wall, alternating her gaze between her and the pair conversing at the other end of the room. As she stared at Mamoru and Usagi, Michiru had a feeling that Haruka was contemplating doing something rash. She had that look in her eyes that she had learned was a prelude to her doing something without thinking, or at least, without thinking it all the way through.

"You've got the job," Mamoru finally said as he sat back down at his desk.

"It'll be a pleasure working with you, Kaioh-san," Usagi added with a pleasant smile as she held out a hand to her.

"You can call me Michiru, Tsukino-senpai," she said as she clasped hands with the younger blonde girl.

Usagi grimaced. "It sounds weird being called '-senpai' by someone older than me," she remarked. "Just '-san' will be fine. And you can call me, Usagi, too."

"Now, you can start tomorrow, unless you don't mind starting today," Mamoru said as he reached over for a folder out of a stack on the right side of his desk.

"I don't have anything to do today, so I suppose I should start learning what I'm supposed to be doing here as soon as possible," Michiru said as she stood up.

"All right, then," he nodded. "I'll see that you get a set of keys like Usagi-san has. For now, that set and Usagi-san's set are the only set of master keys that we have, so please be careful with them."

"I will," she promised as she bowed slightly. "And thank you for giving me this job."

Mamoru nodded again. "I'm hopeful that you'll do well."

"So, Usagi-san, would you mind showing me around the building?" she asked as she turned to leave.

"Sure!" Usagi said eagerly. "Just follow me." She glanced over at Mamoru and waved, then left after he returned her wave.

Before leaving to follow the blonde-haired girl, Michiru glanced over at Haruka again. She had been strangely quiet during the entire time they had been in Mamoru's office. Haruka gave her a small nod of reassurance, but if she was going to do what Michiru thought she was going to do, that nod hardly gave her any reassurance at all.

'Just make sure you don't regret it later, Haruka,' she thought to herself as she followed Usagi out of the office.

"So," Mamoru said without looking up from the contents of the folder he was reading, "what do you want? I'm very busy, so if it isn't important, I'm afraid I'll have to ask you to leave."

"I wanna join Shishu."

Mamoru closed the folder and set it down in front of him. "Are you serious?"

Haruka strode toward the desk and leaned forward on it. "Don't try telling me that women aren't allowed to join Shishu," she said firmly. "I know about Ryoku-san's sister being a 6th class Blade. Unless you're telling me that she's not a woman, then you can allow me to join as well."

The head of Shishu sighed. "Why does it always come back to Kino?" he muttered under his breath. "Listen," he said seriously, "the only reason why Kino Makoto became a Blade was because she had fought and killed Youma in battle before falling into a coma."

"So?" Haruka retorted. "I've fought and killed Youma, too. Why do you think I'm alive today?"

"Even so, it took two years before she was officially recognized as a Blade," Mamoru continued.

"But she's one now, right?" she countered. "And once she wakes from her coma, she'll start training as a Blade as well, right?"

He gave what she said some thought. Makoto was awake now, and as such, she would officially have to start training as a Blade...

"Still, Makoto had been training to become a Blade from an early age," he finally told her.

"Look," Haruka interrupted irritably. "I already know all about Kino Makoto and how she got special treatment because of her father and grandfather. Furthermore, I know it was you that made her a Blade.

"I'm not asking for special treatment because I'm a girl," she continued. "I just want you to give me a chance like you gave her a chance. If you want, forget I'm a girl. I'll enlist as a man if you want. Just let me have a chance."

"You're that certain," he said, more a statement than a question.

"I am," Haruka said, standing up straight.

"Why?" he asked. "Is it because of vengeance? Do you want to join Shishu just to kill Youma?"

Haruka was quiet for a moment before speaking. "I'll be completely honest with you, Chiba-sama," she said soberly. "That is one of the reasons why I want to join Shishu. However, there is someone I've promised to watch over; to protect. Someone I care for that I don't want to let anything happen to."

She turned around and raised the back of her shirt to her neck, showing him her scars. "Some of these scars I got because the Youma just felt like giving them out. However, most of them were gained because I failed to prevent something terrible happening to her."

She lowered her shirt and turned back to him. "Now that we're no longer slaves, I need to be stronger than I am now should something ever threaten her again. I believe that by becoming a Blade, I can protect her."

Mamoru gave her a long, considering stare. Haruka stared back unflinchingly, as if to demonstrate her resolve through her gaze.

"You do realize that because Shishu Blades have been primarily male only, you may run into some prejudice from other Blades," he finally told her as he leaned back into his chair. "Many of them have been raised with the notion that women cannot and should not become Blades. Makoto was a special case due to her circumstances and her lineage, but still many Blades balked after I made the decision. Even Kino had a hard time of it afterward, with many Blades accusing him and myself of nepotism - in his case - and favoritism - in my own. It took a long time dying down, mostly due to Kino constantly striving to prove himself in the eyes of his fellow Blades, but it showed me that the underlying prejudice is there."

Haruka smirked. "If that kid can prove himself to them, then so can I," she said confidently. "I can handle myself just fine."

"I hope so," he said seriously. "If you are absolutely certain of your decision, then raise your right hand."

She did so as Mamoru stood up from his desk and picked up his sword from the stand in the nearby corner. "Normally, we'd do this with the sword that we would issue to you, or your own sword, if you had one," he said as he set the blade on his desk. "Now, repeat after me," he said, raising his right hand as well as he turned to face her.

"I, state your name-"

"I, Ten'ou Haruka-"

"-do solemnly swear, by my word and by my honor-"

"-do solemnly swear, by my word and by my honor-"

"-that I will dedicate my heart, my mind, and my life-"

"-that I will dedicate my heart, my mind, and my life-"

"-toward the future of mankind."

"-toward the future of mankind."

"I will fight for those who cannot-"

"I will fight for those who cannot-"

"-and protect those who cannot fight."

"-and protect those who cannot fight."

"I will not run and I will not surrender."

"I will not run and I will not surrender."

"I will give my life-"

"I will give my life-"

"-so that others may live."

"-so that others may live."

"This, I so solemnly swear."

"This, I so solemnly swear."

Mamoru reached behind him and picked up his sword, then pointed the hilt toward Haruka. "Draw it and raise it over your head."

Haruka lowered her hand toward the blade's hilt and drew the sword. As the blade left the scabbard, it made a soft ringing sound as if announcing to the world the birth of a new Blade.

"Now, repeat after me," he said as Haruka raised the sword over her head. The tip of the blade just barely missed the ceiling. "Defending to the last; fighting for those who cannot; striving for the future of humanity."

"Defending to the last; fighting for those who cannot; striving for the future of humanity," Haruka repeated reverently.

"I am, state your name, forever a Blade of Shishu."

"I am Ten'ou Haruka, forever a Blade of Shishu."

Mamoru pointed his scabbard back at Haruka, who prompty sheathed the sword. "Congratulations, Ten'ou. You are now a Recruit Blade."

"That's all there is to it?" she asked as he moved to replace his sword back in its stand.

"Well, normally new recruits undergo an enlistment ceremony similar to what you went through, but with more people in attendance, such as friends and family," Mamoru explained. "However, considering the circumstances surrounding your enlistment, there would be some who would be against a woman enlisting in Shishu. It would be best to wait until I talk to some of the Blades that I know would be against it before having the public ceremony."

"Does that mean I'm not really an official Blade?" she asked, frowning.

"No, you are officially a Blade," he assured her. "Shishu regulations require that an officer conduct the enlistment ceremony. Other than that, there are no requirements for witnesses or an audience. As I am acting in the office of the Commanding Officer of the Hikawa Jinja Shishu installation, I am the only one here who can officially enlist you as a Blade."

"Then, if I'm official, the others should just deal with it," she huffed. "I don't see the need to hide."

Mamoru frowned. "You do know that the barrier surrounding the jinja is gone, right?"

"Yeah."

"Considering the emergency, it would hardly do for Blades to start arguing amongst themselves," he explained. "More than ever, we need to work together to make sure that the Dark Kingdom doesn't take advantage of our current weakness.

"We are holding together by a thread, Ten'ou," he said grimly. "We can't afford to slip now."

"All right, I got it," she sighed. "So, what? Do I train in secret until the emergency is over?"

A knock on the door interrupted Mamoru's reply. "Who is it?"

"It's me, Mamoru."

A calculating grin slowly curved Mamoru's lips. "Enter."

The door opened and Ryoku stepped inside, closing the door behind him. "Sorry for not showing up at turnover, but I have a reason for it." A pause. "So, why's Haruka-san here?" he asked, jerking a thumb behind him toward her.

Haruka blinked. She was almost certain that she had been standing behind him and out of his line-of-sight the entire time. Well, she had a surprise for him, too. "I just enlisted, Ryoku-san. I'm a Blade now, just like you."

Ryoku turned around and stared at her. "You can't be serious."

"It's true, Kino," Mamoru told him. "I just enlisted her a few minutes ago."

He turned back to Mamoru with a thoughtful look on his face. "I suppose if she's convinced you of her sincerity, then I can accept it. It's a good thing that Watanabe isn't around; otherwise, we'd have a hell of a time convincing anyone else."

"I'm not too worried," he said. "I don't know about the Recruit Blades, but there is someone in particular that I'm worried about."

"Who?" Haruka asked. "I'll talk with him myself."

"Hold it," Ryoku said, holding out a restraining hand. "Now's not the time for stuff like that; not with the barrier down and all."

"So, I've heard," she muttered coarsely.

"What are you going to do about her training?" Ryoku asked curiously. "The other Recruit Blades are already in the middle of their training; sticking her in the middle of that would cause problems."

"She won't be training with the other Recruit Blades," Mamoru stated. "You're going to do it, instead."

"What?" Haruka and Ryoku exclaimed at the same time.

"I take it you came here to ask me about taking over your sister's training during her rehabilitation," he continued knowingly.

"Wait," Haruka cut in as she turned to Ryoku. "Your sister woke from her coma?"

"Just last night," he told her before turning back to Mamoru. "I did plan on asking about that, but why do I have to train Haruka-san?"

"Remember when I told you that I wanted you to start training Recruit Blades?" he asked. "Well, you can start with her," he said, nodding toward Haruka. "As for your sister, I'll leave her training to you, as well."

"What about my other duties, Chiba?" he asked.

"You'll have to work them in between your training," he replied. "Now you'd better get her what she needs from Supply, as well as a sword and a rifle from the Armory."

"Understood," Ryoku said as he turned to leave. "Please come with me, Ten'ou."

"What's with the last name basis all of a sudden?" she asked as she started to follow him out.

"Traditionally, Blades address each other by last name with no honorific," he explained. "It's the same as when non-Blades traditionally address Blades by last name with the '-sama' honorific."

"What about earlier?" she asked. "You addressed Chiba by his first name."

Ryoku grimaced as he continued on his way. "That's... a long story," he said as Haruka closed the door before following him.

Mamoru smiled to himself as he reached for another folder. "Just like three years ago," he said to himself as he opened the folder and started to read.

* * *

Farming Grounds - Lower Grounds, Hikawa Jinja, Tokyo, Japan.  
August 9, 1992. 10:35 A.M.

Junko stifled another yawn as she walked over to the break area. It was less than an hour away from lunch, but right then, she would rather get some sleep than eat.

At the break area, Rin noticed her friend approaching and waved her over. "You look like crap," she said bluntly, as Junko sat down on the bench beside her and laid her arms and head on the wooden table.

"I feel like crap," she replied and yawned again before folding her arms and resting her head between them. "I didn't get much sleep last night."

"Oh?" she asked as she sat with her back against the table as leaned against it. "How come?"

"I don't want to talk about it," she muttered, her voice muffled by the table.

"Jun-chan! Rin-chan!"

"Oh, no," Junko grumbled, her head still resting on her arms. "Not her. Not now."

"Now, now," Rin said with a silent chuckle as Minami ran up to them.

"Jun-chan! Rin-chan! Guess what I heard!" she said eagerly.

"I thought I told you not to call me that, you blonde ditz," she muttered, her voice still muffled by the table.

"Did you say something?" Minami asked as she glanced at Junko.

"What did you hear, Minami?" Rin asked before the brunette could reach up and strangle the blonde gossip monger.

"Oh, you'll never believe it!" Minami said as she sat down next to Junko, who quietly grumbled several unpleasant things about the blonde girl sitting next to her. "Do you know Kawashima Shizuna?"

"Doesn't she live in your living quarters, Minami?" Rin asked. "The girl with the light hazel eyes and silver-blue hair? The one who always tells us about her brave Recruit Blade boyfriend, Oda-sama? That one?"

Minami nodded rapidly. "Yeah, yeah! That's her!"

"Who cares?" Junko grumbled crossly.

"Well," she continued, pausing long enough to glance around and lean in closer to her friends. "Last night, I saw Shizuna-chan leave her room at just an hour or so before midnight." She leaned a little closer. "And just this morning, I heard from from Mei-chan that last night, Shizuna-chan and Oda-sama snuck into his old room at his old living quarters and did you-know-what! It was right next to her room, too! Isn't that scandalous?"

Suddenly, the blonde was almost knocked off the bench as Junko whipped her head up violently and rounded on the startled gossip monger. "And the name of Oda-sama's old living quarters wouldn't happen to be 'Twilight Dawn,' would it?" she asked with a menacingly intent look in her eyes.

Rin's eyes widened as Minami nodded timidly under Junko's piercing glare. "Isn't that your living quarters, Junko?"

"Now I know who it was making all that noise next door," she seethed to herself. "I couldn't sleep for a long time afterward; not until-" She quickly shut her mouth.

"Until?" Minami and Rin asked, growing very interested.

Junko's hands quickly balled into fists. "I'll kill her!" she screamed as she stormed off.

"What was that all about?" Minami asked as Junko shoved several people aside in her search for her target.

Rin smirked knowingly. "I'll tell you when you're older."

Minami frowned. "Are you insinuating something?"

"Not at all."

"Hmph," she retorted, unconvinced of her friend's sincerity. 'Ah, well. At least she didn't ask what I was doing up that late...'

* * *

Hikawa Jinja Proper, Hikawa Jinja, Tokyo, Japan.  
August 9, 1992. 11:51 A.M.

Rei sat quietly by her Grandpa's side, watching him as his chest rose and fell slowly, yet rhythmically. So far, he hadn't shown any signs of growing worse. In fact, Tsuda-sensei had stopped by an hour ago and told her that Grandpa looked like his health was improving. The news lifted part of the heavy weight that was pressing against her heart, but until she found out for herself how well her Grandpa would be upon waking, that heaviness would not go away.

Behind her, Minako sat quietly as well, watching both of them. Ever since Rei's outburst last night, she had become worried about her friend's emotional well-being. Rei had always been an outgoing person and not one for keeping her thoughts and feelings to herself. When Grandpa fell victim to the backlash of the barrier collapsing, Rei had slowly begun to close up. On the surface, she seemed the same as before, but during times like now, when she was on duty watching Grandpa while Rei was with him, she could see how she was holding in her anger and grief, not knowing who she could unleash it upon. Combined with what Rei she had said last night, she knew that it was only a matter of time before her fiery-tempered friend would explode.

Something had to be done, especially now when Rei was so close to just transforming into Sailor Mars and marching on the Imperial Palace to mete out her own brand of incendiary justice.

The door quietly slid open as Minako's relief came into the room. "Any changes, Aino-san?" the nurse inquired.

"According to Tsuda-sensei, Hino-sama is improving slightly," Minako reported. "His skin color has lost some of its paleness and his breathing has become steadier since last night."

The nurse nodded. "Then, you're relieved," she said as Minako stood up and she sat down in her place. "Go get something to eat. You're probably hungry by now."

She nodded, then turned to Rei. "You're probably hungry, too, Rei-chan," she said as she placed a hand on her shoulder. "Come on; we can eat lunch together."

"I'm not that hungry," she replied without taking her eyes of Grandpa. "Besides, I want to be here when Grandpa wakes up."

"That might not be for a few more days, Rei-chan," she told her.

"Tsuda-sensei said he was getting better," she insisted. "I don't want to come back and find out he was awake for just a few moments and looking for me before falling back asleep for who knows who long."

Minako sighed quietly as she dropped her hand from Rei's shoulder. "All right, Rei-chan. But, if you change your mind, just let me know." She slid open the door and left when Rei didn't give her a reply.

Outside of the jinja, Minako blinked at the brightness of the noontime sun. She had been inside since early morning, and since Grandpa's room was in the middle of the jinja proper, his room didn't have any windows. As such, there was really no way of telling how much time had passed unless you had a clock or a watch. She had neither, so she relied on her relief to let her know when her shift was over. She had been fortunate so far that none of the nurses that had relieved her had taken advantage of that.

Even though it was lunchtime, she wasn't really that hungry. The problem with Rei was a bigger concern that took up most of her thoughts. There had to be some way to defuse that problem before it could get any worse.

As far as she could see, the majority of the problem was due to Grandpa's condition. If he was awake, Rei would feel relieved and she could begin to let go of whatever she was holding in. All they needed was for Grandpa to be healed.

'She should be rested by now,' she thought to herself as she started down the stone steps to the Lower Grounds. 'I'll just ask Setsuna-sensei or Ryoku-sama if I can borrow her for a little while.'

As she passed by her living quarters, she spotted Ryoku heading her way with Haruka. Both of them were carrying a large box while discussing something between each other. She suddenly remembered her promise to act as a mentor for both Haruka and Michiru and grimaced to herself. What a terrible mentor she had been so far! She would have to apologize to Haruka, and then to Michiru later on.

Neither Ryoku nor Haruka had noticed her, so she was about to call out to them, but she paused as she heard Ryoku tell Haruka something strange.

"It's going to be a little while before I can bring Mako-chan to speed, but she's stronger than people give her credit for. If she believes that she can get strong enough to train alongside you, then she'll do it. She definitely won't slow you down in the slightest."

"Are you sure you're not just saying that because she's your sister?" Haruka countered, raising an eyebrow.

"I'd be lying if I said that that had nothing to do with it," he replied honestly. "However, I'm also giving you my honest, professional opinion as a Third class Blade. Just remember that in Shishu, age doesn't count nearly as much as the stripes on your sleeve do. And right now, you don't have any."

"You don't have to rub it in, you know," Haruka grimaced and paused as she noticed Minako coming toward them. "Well, if it isn't our missing mentor!" she greeted with a grin. "I thought you were stuck at the jinja."

"I still am," Minako replied. "I'm kinda on a break right now. Anyway, I'm sorry for not being around when you two needed me."

"Don't worry about it," she replied dismissively. "It's your job. I understand. We'll probably need to talk to you about other things; especially Michiru. I know she wants to ask you a few things."

Minako nodded. "I'll try to make some time to talk to you both later tonight. Would around 8:00 or so be all right?"

"It'd be fine," she nodded. "Thanks."

"No problem," she replied, then stopped as she realized something. "Hey, Haruka-san, are you wearing a Shishu uniform?"

"Yeah, I am," she said proudly. "I just joined Shishu a little while ago."

Minako's jaw dropped. "You what? But, I thought-"

"Whatever it is you thought, you'd best forget it," she cut her off sharply. "I'm a Shishu Blade now, no matter what anyone thinks or says."

"Ryoku-sama?" she said, turning to him out of confusion.

"She is a Blade now," he said seriously. "I'm going to be training her."

"You are?" she said, surprised. "But, what about..." She gave him a pointed look. "...your other duties?"

"I'll have to juggle them," he said with a shrug. "That's the word from Mamoru. Besides, I wouldn't worry about that until the barrier goes back up.

"Anyway," he continued as he turned to Haruka, "now that we've got all your stuff, I want you take it easy for the rest of the day. Tomorrow, we'll begin your first day of training. And don't worry; I won't hold back because you're a girl. I've seen how well you've handled yourself against Youma. If it means anything to you, I believe you've got the potential to be an excellent Blade; woman or not."

"Thanks," she said with an appreciative nod. "And same to you," she added as she headed to her living quarters.

"Ryoku-sama, can I talk to you for a moment when you're done?" Minako asked as he started to follow her.

"I can handle the other box, Kino," Haruka offered. "It's no problem."

He glanced over at Minako for a moment, considering. "If you think you can handle it, then go ahead," he said as he set his box on top of hers. Haruka grunted a little, but other than that, she showed little sign of strain.

"Let me get that," Minako said as she opened the door for her, and then darted forward to open the door to the stairwell leading up to Haruka's room. "Are you sure you can handle all that yourself?" she asked.

"It's not that bad, Minako-san," she assured her. "I'll be fine from here, so I'll see you after 8:00."

"All right," she said with some hesitation. "I'll see you then." She watched Haruka until she reached her floor and pushed open the door with her knee. Once Haruka was out of sight, Minako went back outside where Ryoku was waiting for her.

"Did something happen?" he asked as she walked up to him.

"I'm worried about Rei-chan, Ryoku-sama," she told him, concern evident on her face.

Ryoku frowned. "Why, Minako?"

"I think she's getting close to losing control of herself," she confided. "I know she's upset about Grandpa, but with him in that condition, she has all that rage with nothing to unleash it on. You've already told her not to use her powers out of vengeance, but it seems like that's all she's thinking about now. She's got Setsuna-sensei and Hotaru-chan concerned about her, as well; especially after what she said last night."

"What did she say?"

"She told Setsuna-sensei that our job is to kill Youma. Otherwise, they would either kill us first, or enslave us instead."

Ryoku turned his gaze from Minako to the Hikawa Jinja and stared concernedly. "It's getting worse than I thought..."

"I thought that we could get Hotaru-chan to use her healing powers on Grandpa," she said as Ryoku turned back to her. "I came to find you or Setsuna-san so that I could bring her to the jinja. Maybe after Grandpa got better, Rei-chan would slowly start to calm down as well."

She sighed sadly. "However, I just realized that it might not be the best idea right now. I'm worried about that Elite Youma. She managed to sneak in without being detected by the border watch, and they didn't see her leave. What if she's still here, hiding? If Hotaru-chan were to transform and use her powers..."

Ryoku thought for a moment. "What if Hotaru-chan didn't transform?" he mused. "Her powers aren't dependent upon her transformation. However, there's still a chance that Titus could detect them if she were still hiding somewhere in the Outer Grounds. It doesn't seem likely that she's still here, but we can't know that for certain."

"What should we do, Ryoku-sama?" Minako asked, her expression distraught. "I want to help Grandpa and Rei-chan, but..."

He said nothing as he turned to leave. "Let's go, Minako."

She stared at him questioningly. "What?" she said as she started after him.

"We can't let possibilities and uncertainties stop us from what we need to do," he said as headed toward the Orphan's Quarters. "If she shows up, we deal with her. Either way, right now, Grandpa and Rei-chan need her help."

"You're right," Minako agreed. "If Grandpa doesn't get well soon, Rei-chan will get worse. We can't afford to have a Sailor Senshi consumed with the need for vengeance. Especially since we haven't found all of the Senshi yet."

* * *

Orphan's Quarters, Hikawa Jinja, Tokyo, Japan.  
August 9, 1992. 12:41 P.M.

Makoto woke up feeling very rested despite the length of the nap she took. It was about lunchtime and she was feeling very hungry, so she sat up, slid the blanket aside, and stood up.

She was about to head for the door when she realized just how easily she had gotten out of bed and stood up. Of course, once that realization hit, she felt her knees start to give way. Quickly, she sat back down on the bed, still astonished as to how easily she had managed to stand up.

"When Setsuna-sensei said that sleep would accelerate my healing, she wasn't kidding, was she?" she said to the white cat who was sitting on the foot of the bed, watching her. "So, I'm guessing you're Ryo-chan's cat, hm?" she remarked as she reached out to scratch the cat on the head. "I guess you've been through a lot, judging from all the bandages. I hope you don't mind keeping me company until Ryo-chan comes back."

"Meow," Artemis said as he leaned into the caress.

"What do you think?" she asked. "I'll bet I can walk by myself by the end of the week. Care to take me up on it?"

There was a soft knock at the door just a moment before it opened and Setsuna stepped into the room carrying a pair of crutches. "Ah, I see you've met Artemis," she noticed and smiled.

"When did Ryo-chan get a cat?" Makoto asked curiously. "I don't remember there being any cats in Japan."

"Actually, we have two here," Setsuna told her as she set the pair of crutches down next to the couch. "Usagi-san has a black cat named Luna who we found with Artemis. You'll usually find her either in here or in Usagi-san's room. That is, unless the children are playing with them.

"At any rate, I'm glad I caught you while you're awake," she continued. "I wanted to let you know that someone came by and dropped off these crutches for you."

"What time is it?" Makoto asked.

"Almost one."

"Was it that hard to find a pair of crutches?" she said in disbelief.

"It might have been," Setsuna remarked. "There had been two Youma invasion attempts very recently. I would imagine that most of them have been put into use by the wounded from those two battles."

"...right," she said, her tone slightly subdued.

"Don't worry too much about it," Setsuna said, quickly changing the subject. "Just be glad that it'll be easier to get around now. How are you feeling?"

"Much better, thanks. However, I'm really starving. Where's the dining area?"

"Do you know where the common area is?" Setsuna asked.

Makoto nodded. "I saw Hotaru-chan come from there when I first got here."

"The dining area is straight through there," Setsuna informed her. "You can't miss it."

"Thanks," she nodded gratefully. "Could you please hand me those crutches? I'd like to try getting to the dining area on my own."

"Are you sure you're up to it?" the dark-haired nurse asked. "You've only been awake for a short time. You don't want to overexert yourself."

"I'm sure," Makoto confirmed. "Besides, if I don't push myself, I won't get any stronger."

Setsuna shook her head. "You're definitely your brother's sister," she remarked wearily. "Stubborn, both of you. Well, I won't stop you as long as you don't push yourself too hard. I don't want to explain to Ryoku-san why his sister has injured herself trying to get herself something to eat."

"I promise I won't overdo it, Setsuna-sensei," she said seriously.

The nurse gave her a long, scrutinizing stare before giving her an acquiescent nod and handing her the crutches. "Well, I have to finish my rounds before I can go to lunch, myself. Maybe I'll see you there, Makoto-san."

"Sure," she agreed. "And thanks again, Setsuna-sensei." The nurse nodded in reply and left, leaving her by herself with Artemis.

"So, what do you say?" she asked of the white cat as she stood up with the help of her new crutches. "Want to get something to eat with me?"

"Meow," Artemis replied, shaking his head as he stretched and settled down on the pillow.

"Well, that's fine," she said as she slowly headed for the door. "Your loss."

It wasn't too difficult to handle walking around with crutches. It took some getting used to at first, but as she walked down the hall past Setsuna's room and the Nurse's office, she quickly got the hang of walking with them. It certainly helped to take a great deal of stress off her legs.

As she turned into the main entrance, she happened to catch sight of her brother leaving the living quarters with Hotaru-chan and that girl with the bow she had seen last night; Minako, she remembered her brother telling her. She was about to call out a greeting when Minako quickly closed the door behind them.

'Didn't they see me?' she wondered as she altered her course and headed for the door. Hungry or not, her curiosity was piqued. The food would still be there. It took a little bit of time, but she eventually reached the door and started to open it.

"-want me to transform into Sailor Saturn first?"

Makoto froze with the door only open a couple of centimeters. That had been Hotaru's voice.

"Not yet. Medical already knows about your healing powers, or rather, Saturn's healing powers. Right now, we're only concerned about Grandpa."

That must have been Minako's voice. Makoto frowned in confusion. She had heard about the Sailor Senshi from Ami and Rei. So, Hotaru was Sailor Saturn? How did Minako and Ryoku know about it?

"If they see Sailor Saturn there, they'll try to get you to heal as many people as possible. Since you don't have the strength for that, you'll have to come in as yourself in order to heal Grandpa as much as possible with as much strength as you can call forth. You saw how bad Rei was last night; we don't have much time left."

That was definitely Ryoku. What was going on? What was happening with Rei?

"I understand, Ryo-niichan. I'll do what I can to help. I just want-"

"Wait."

Makoto stumbled forward as Ryoku yanked the door open all the way. He quickly caught her before she fell and steadied her back on her feet.

"Were you the only one listening?" he asked as he glanced through the doorway behind her.

"I... I didn't mean to overhear anything!" she said apologetically to the three of them. Hotaru and Minako exchanged worried glances while Ryoku groaned to himself as he smacked his palm into his face and combed it back through his hair.

"Listen," he said quickly, "I'm going to need you to swear to keep what you heard to yourself." He glanced back toward Minako, asking a silent question with his gaze. Minako smiled and nodded back. "We can't say anything right now, but we promise to explain what's going on later. All right?"

Makoto nodded her agreement. "I don't know what's going on, but if it's to help Rei-chan and Grandpa, then I promise that I won't say a thing to anyone."

"Thanks," Minako said gratefully. She paused for a moment, hesitant to say anything else to her.

"You'd better hurry if you're going to help Rei-chan and Grandpa," she said, smiling at Minako. "We can talk later."

"Right," Minako agreed as she turned to the others. "Let's go." With that, the three hurried toward the jinji leaving Makoto to wave after them.

"Well, I guess there's nothing left but to get something to eat," she sighed as she turned back to the Orphan's Quarters.

'I hope you haven't gotten yourself into something way over your head, Ryo-chan...'

* * *

Outside Sydney Opera House Ruins, Sydney, Australia.  
August 9, 1992. 12:53 P.M. (Tokyo local time)

Zoisite stood at the water's edge, watching and waiting. She should be back any minute now...

The sound of wings rustling alerted Zoisite to her arrival. He stepped back as a winged Youma alighted itself where he had previously stood.

The pony-tailed General smirked to himself. Jadeite might be a genius at creating new breeds of Youma, but he wasn't without his own resources, either. He had gleaned enough from the spy missions that he sent his Youma on that he had a fair idea about how Jadeite created his Mage Youma. Not content with just the sentries and Hunters that Jadeite had created when Queen Beryl was still around, he sought to learn how the master Youma artisan made his greatest weapons. The Scout Youma was also of some interest, as he was a gatherer of information, rather than a great warrior like Kunzite, but that could be left for another time.

This hybrid Youma that he had learned to create had once been a human woman a few weeks back. Now, she had no idea that she had once been human. In his opinion, she was much better off this way. At least, now the human had a useful purpose.

Another useful side effect of the transformation was the fact that his hybrid Youma more often than not retained some of their human intelligence. While most humans lost some of their intelligence once they underwent the conversion process, what was left was quite often better than the intelligence level of the sentries and Hunters. Better still, hybrid Youma were not limited to one form like Jadeite's Youma, which were nothing more than clones. The forms his hybrid Youma could take were limited only to his imagination.

However, there was one glaring downside to his hybrid Youma. They weren't very strong. Their strength ranged anywhere from twice as strong as a sentry to twice as strong as a Hunter. They couldn't hope to compete with Jadeite's Mages. That fact irked him greatly. However, he knew that Mages tended to be costly to make, while converting humans into hybrid Youma cost less to make than a sentry did. As such, he had quite a few hybrid Youma in his army. So many, in fact, that he almost felt certain that he could take Jadeite's army on in battle.

Almost.

"Report," he commanded quickly.

"I located Jadeite at his St. Petersburg slave cell, Master," the Youma reported. "As Master Kunzite suspected, Nephrite met him there and warned him of your plans."

"Shit!" he snarled with a scowl. "So, Jadeite already knows I'm coming. Were you detected?"

"No, Master."

"Good," he said, his smirk returning. "Do you know where he went after that?"

"I followed him to a slave cell in Tehran before turning back," she continued. "If I followed him any further, he would have spotted me."

"So, he doesn't think I'll attack any time soon, hmm?" he mused to himself. "Now would probably be the best time to strike, since he's away and not expecting it.

"I want you to fly to Giza and tell Kunzite-sama that I'm going ahead with my part of the plan," he ordered the Youma. "Hurry!"

"Yes, Master," the winged Youma bowed and leapt into the air while spreading her wings. Once she was airborne, she turned to the west and started flying away.

Zoisite watched her fly away until she was out of sight, and then turned back toward the Opera House, which he had converted into his own palace and headquarters. He had no interest in the singing activities that the humans had previously used this place for, but the design of the building had intrigued him greatly. After taking the opera house for himself, he inquired of the humans the purpose for the design.

After learning that the main purpose of the design was to improve the acoustics for opera singers, Zoisite almost abandoned the place, but not before completely leveling it in the process. However, the humans had also pointed out that the exterior of the building was immediately recognizable by anyone on the planet because of its unique appearance and sophisticated design. Zoisite knew that they were trying to play to his ego and considered blasting them to ash where they stood for even presuming to speak to him in such a manner. Still, what they said had some merit. If he wanted a palace grand enough for his status as one of Beryl's four Generals, then the opera house was definitely a good start. Besides, he could do worse.

Zoisite teleported outside the Sydney city limits to where his hybrid Youma were garrisoned. There was no way he was going to keep any of these former humans in the same city as he lived in, so the only place he would allow them was this little shanty town out here. He wrinkled his nose at the thought of having to step within the living area of these lowly creatures. However useful they were, being around too many of them made him sick to his stomach. With a deep breath, he steeled his stomach and marched into the stomping grounds of the hybrid Youma.

"Listen, all of you," he commanded, projecting his voice so he didn't have to get too close. "I have a mission for you.

"Right now, Jadeite is away from Japan on an inspection tour of his holdings," he announced to the gathered mob. "In order to take advantage of this, I want half of you to start raiding his slave camps. Take as many slaves of his as you can. If you can overwhelm his Youma, kill them all. If not, just escape with the captured slaves.

"As for the rest of you, I will be organizing a couple of battalions of sentries and Hunters to take Tokyo. I want you all to direct and assist them. I will remain here and await the news of your success.

"Remember that Jadeite has never completely conquered Tokyo, so once we hold that city, I can not only rub that in his face, Kunzite-sama and I can finally begin our joint invasion campaign.

"Now, go!" he commanded as he flung a hand out dramatically. "And don't you dare come back if you fail!" At once, the Youma began to scurry about in preparation to move out.

'It's just as you said, Kunzite-sama,' he thought to himself as he began to fade from sight in a teleport back to the opera house. 'If Queen Beryl won't give us the realm we want, we'll just have to take it.'

* * *

Author's Note: As of this writing, Chapter 19 has now become the longest chapter to date of The Brooch! The story is getting closer to finally having all of the Sailor Senshi recognized. But how long will it be until all nine Senshi are awakened? Makoto definitely suspects something at the very least. How will Haruka's new status as a Recruit Blade and Ryoku's status as her trainer conflict with his job to assist the Sailor Senshi? Or, will it affect it at all? And the beginning of the Dark Kingdom Civil War is on its way. With the reestablishment of the barrier hours away, will the severly diminished barrier be enough? And what of Titus, who is still lurking somewhere among the denizens of the Hikawa Jinja disguised as one of them? The answer to some of these questions and more in the next chapter of The Brooch!

Disclaimer: All original materials belong to their respective owners. Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi and a bunch of big companies. No copyright infringement is intended.

Questions? Comments? Anything?  
Email: jasonulloa (at) hotmail (dot) com

Copyright© 2004, 2007 Jason C. Ulloa  
All Rights Reserved.


	21. Chapter 20

The Brooch  
By Jason C. Ulloa

Chapter 20

Hikawa Jinja Proper, Hikawa Jinja, Tokyo, Japan.  
August 9, 1992. 12:57 P.M.

Minako hurried through the jinja with Ryoku and Hotaru following close behind her. Her mind was focused on bringing Hotaru to Grandpa in hopes that the young girl's healing abilities could save him. She liked Grandpa; he was a bit of a flirt at times, but she knew that it was more of a playful, friendly sort, rather than that of a perverted old man. Still, he was very wise and knowledgeable in the ways of his religion and that of the Hikawa Jinja. After all, thanks to him and Ryoku's father, the jinja was reborn as the sanctuary against the Dark Kingdom that it was now.

There was no denying that Grandpa was strong, despite how old he was. Under his leadership, the barrier had strengthened and expanded to a size that almost rivaled that of the Meiji Jinja's at its strongest. But, like the Meiji Jinja, his great spiritual strength eventually fell under the constant and unending pressure from the Dark Kingdom.

She didn't like thinking like this, but knowing the dangers of fighting the Dark Kingdom, she couldn't help but wonder how long it would be until she eventually fell to the Dark Kingdom. There was no denying that her powers were strong and that Sailor Moon's were even stronger still. However, they were, almost literally, fighting against the entire world. To her, ridding Japan of the Dark Kingdom would be a great accomplishment, but one beyond her capabilities, or even that of Shishu's. Perhaps they could do it once the rest of the Sailor Senshi were revived, but saving the whole world from the Dark Kingdom?

Thinking back to the last battle, even though they had managed to eliminate many Youma, they were only able to accomplish that with support from the Shishu Blades. Otherwise, they could've been overrun several times over. She briefly wondered if Serenity realized that. It seemed at times as if she were planning on taking on the entire Dark Kingdom with just the Sailor Senshi once they were all found and retrained in using their powers. She didn't think their chances would be very good if they tried that. Perhaps she should speak with Serenity about it the next time she had the opportunity.

It didn't take long for her to reach Grandpa's room. Fortunately, more than half of the nurses and doctors were still on their lunch breaks, so it was easy for her to bring Hotaru and Ryoku through quickly without any unnecessary questions. So far, the only person that had seen them was one of the nurses-in-training, but one stern look from Ryoku kept her from asking any questions.

Minako knocked softly on the door and waited. The door slid open, revealing the nurse that had relieved her almost an hour ago. "You're back already, Aino-san? I thought you wouldn't be back for another half-hour or so."

"I wasn't really hungry," she replied with a slight shake of her head, then gestured toward Hotaru and Ryoku. "They're here to see Hino-sama and Rei-chan."

The nurse nodded. "I guess I'll take my break early, then," she said as she exited the room. "I hope you can do something for her," she added as she passed by Ryoku. "It's sad to see someone in that much pain, even if she's doing her best to hide it."

"We'll do what we can," he replied without taking his gaze from Rei, who hadn't noticed that the door was open. The nurse nodded once and continued on her way.

"Rei-chan," Minako said as she sat down beside her friend, "I'm back."

The raven-haired girl muttered what sounded like an acknowledgment without lifting her gaze from her grandfather.

Minako sighed wearily as she glanced up at the others. Hotaru sat down across the bed from her, while Ryoku simply closed the door and stood out of the way.

"Rei-chan, I've brought Ryoku-sama and Hotaru-chan with me," she tried again as she reached over and took Rei's hands in hers, forcing the distraught girl to look at her. "We're here to help you, Rei-chan. We're here to help Grandpa get better."

Rei glared at Minako for a moment before the words started to penetrate. "H-Hotaru-chan?" she said as she turned a desperately hopeful look toward the young girl.

"I'll do my best, Rei-chan!" Hotaru nodded, steely determination in her eyes. She brought out her transformation wand, stood up, and raised it over her head. "Saturn star power, make-up!" Within moments, the young girl transformed into Sailor Saturn.

Rei stared, her gaze transfixed as Saturn knelt beside Grandpa and laid her hands on his head. A soft glow enveloped her hands and Grandpa's head as her healing powers manifested.

Saturn's eyes closed as she focused all of her will into her ability. Rei needed Grandpa; she was falling apart without him. She didn't want Rei to end up like she did just before Ryoku found her - all alone in the world without anyone to call family. She didn't want anyone to end up like that. It was too sad.

No. She would not let it happen.

The glow surrounding her hands intensified for a few moments before fading, then flickering away into nothing. Saturn released Grandpa and slumped over, exhausted. Ryoku rushed forward, catching the young Senshi before she could hit her head against the floor, and gently laid her down on the floor. Minako quickly got up to check on Saturn as Rei anxiously watched her grandfather, waiting for a miracle to show itself.

A quiet moan escaped Grandpa's lips as he shifted slightly and went still again.

"Grandpa?" Rei called out in a soft, yet almost desperate voice as she started to reach out to him. Before her hand reached him, she whirled around to stare at Minako. "Why didn't he wake up?" she demanded as the blonde nurse-in-training finished looking over Saturn, tears threatening to form in her eyes. "Hotaru-chan healed him, right? He should be better, right?"

"Calm down, Rei," Ryoku said as he took her by the shoulders and forced her to look at him.

"Dammit, Ryo-kun," she shouted as she flung his hands off her shoulders and glared at him, "how in the hell do you expect me to be calm-" Her harangue cut off abruptly as Ryoku slapped her across the face.

"Be quiet," he said, his face as expressionless as his tone. "There are people resting here."

"This is no time to be funny!" Rei hissed as she lightly rubbed her cheek.

"No one's laughing," he replied as he turned to Minako and gave her a pointed look.

Minako looked up from checking on Grandpa, nodded, and stood up. "There should be someone available to check on Grandpa," she said as she turned to leave. "I'll be right back." With that, she slid open the door and stepped out, sliding the door closed behind her.

As soon as the door closed, Ryoku knelt down beside Saturn and gently shook her. "Hotaru-chan, wake up, please. You have to change back before someone shows up."

"She's out cold, Ryo-kun," Rei said as she walked over to the far side of the room and started dragging a futon over. "Put her in this. I had it set up last night so that I could stay with him in case he woke up in the middle of the night. There's a privacy screen folded up in the closet. Get that for me, would you?"

Ryoku nodded, relieved that she had managed to get her emotions back under control. It didn't take long for him to set up the screen and carry Saturn over once Rei finished straightening out the futon.

"Thanks for trying, Hotaru-chan," Rei said softly as she gently kissed the young girl on the forehead. "I'm sure you did all you could."

"Even if she wasn't able to heal him completely, he should at least be much better off than before," he pointed out as Rei stepped out from behind the screen and went to sit down beside Grandpa again. "He might even wake up today."

"I know, Ryo-kun," she replied without looking back at him. "Still, I couldn't help hoping that it would be enough." She paused, taking a long, deep, steadying breath as she turned to look at him. "Is this what it was like for you when Mako-chan was in her coma?" she asked, her eyes searching his for an answer.

The young Blade frowned slightly and turned to regard Grandpa as he considered the question. "It's not an easy question to answer, Rei. There were times that, yes, I can easily see myself in your place. However, our situations aren't exactly the same. Grandpa more than likely won't be asleep for over three years. I'm sure he'll wake up long before then."

"I guess so," she nodded as she gazed down at Grandpa again, taking in his sleeping countenance. She didn't want to imagine having to endure this for over three years. She had no idea how he had managed it with Makoto.

"I won't lie to you and tell you that I had it worse than you in all aspects," he continued solemnly. "There is still the fact that even after Grandpa wakes up, he won't be the same. Not after what he has gone through."

Rei's hands clenched into fists in her lap. "I didn't need you to remind me about that!" she hissed fiercely, refusing to even look up at him.

"I know," he agreed. "But, I didn't want you to think that I was trying to make your situation seem any less than it actually is."

The raven-haired miko scowled, but didn't argue the point. Instead, she continued to focus her attention on Grandpa, waiting for him to show any kind of sign of waking up.

A few minutes later, the door slid open, admitting Minako along with someone else. "Sorry for taking so long," Minako said as she quickly stepped aside and sat down beside Ryoku. "Anyway, could you please take a look at Hino-sama, Okuda-sensei?"

Okuda, a kind-faced, elderly doctor, smiled as he stepped further into the room, closing the door behind him. "So, you said that you noticed a change in his complexion after he moved slightly?" he inquired as he knelt down beside Rei, set down the bag he was carrying, and began looking the elderly priest over.

"Yes, Okuda-sensei," Minako confirmed. "His face looked less pale and more relaxed. The way he shifted seemed similar to the way some people shift in their sleep, so I was hoping that-"

"That Hino-sama would be close to waking?" Okuda concluded as he opened one of Grandpa's eyes for a moment, then closed it again. He opened his bag and removed a stethoscope, placing the earpieces in his ears before turning back to Grandpa. "Lower the blanket and raise his shirt, please." He waited until Minako had done so before placing the listening end on Grandpa's chest and listening for a few moments.

"From what I've seen so far," he said while removing the stethoscope and putting it away, "it seems as though he's sleeping much lighter than before. He seems to have improved greatly since he was last examined. In my estimate, he may wake sometime tonight or by tomorrow morning at the latest."

"That's wonderful!" Minako exclaimed as Rei relaxed visibly. "Isn't that great, Rei-chan?"

"Yes," Rei nodded, her eyes threatening to tear up again, this time in relief.

"I must say, this is quite astonishing," Okuda said, mostly to himself, as he closed his bag and began to stand up. "Here we have yet another miraculous rapid recovery, just like we had when that nice young girl appeared a couple days ago and used some kind of healing power of hers." Minako, Rei, and Ryoku all stiffened slightly at the elderly doctor's astute observation. Fortunately, the doctor was staring down at Grandpa and didn't notice.

"Did any of you see a young girl wearing some sort of purple and white uniform, possibly carrying a spear or some sort of polearm?" he asked as he turned toward the others.

"If you are referring to Sailor Saturn, then yes, we all saw her here a little while ago," Ryoku answered with a slight nod.

"Ah, I see," the doctor said, nodding thoughtfully. "So, Sailor Saturn is her name, is it? Do you think she might be around still, Kino-sama?"

"Since I saw her a short time ago, I suppose she might still be somewhere within the temple walls," he replied.

Okuda considered for a moment, his eyes briefly resting on the privacy screen at the far end of the room. "Well, I must return to my duties," he said as he turned to leave. "If any of you happen to see Sailor Saturn, could you please ask her if she wouldn't mind giving us a hand again? She was a great help to us. And especially to me. My youngest daughter would've died had it not been for her timely intervention. I owe her more than words describe."

He paused for a moment and smiled self-depreciatingly. "Ah, but I'm just rambling on like an old man now, aren't I? Aino-san, I'll leave Hino-sama's care in your hands."

"Yes, Okuda-sensei," Minako nodded. The doctor nodded back and left, closing the door quietly behind him.

The three exchanged looks after the doctor left. "Do you think he knew she was there?" Rei asked.

"Who knows?" Ryoku shrugged. "Either way, Hotaru-chan can't help anyone until she wakes up. Anyway," he added, standing up, "I need to head back to the Orphan's Quarters to check on Mako-chan. Besides, there's something I promised to speak with her about."

"Should I come, too, Ryoku-sama?" Minako asked. "I was there when it happened, after all."

"When what happened?" Rei asked, turning from watching Grandpa.

"Mako-chan accidentally overheard a conversation between Minako, Hotaru-chan, and myself," he explained. "She knows Hotaru-chan is Sailor Saturn and possibly suspects Minako of being a Sailor Senshi as well, or at least involved with them, like I am."

"She promised to keep what she knows a secret," Minako added. "But we did promise we'd explain later."

Rei frowned slightly. "Do you think we should let the others know?"

"I'll tell them myself," Ryoku said. "She's my sister and I feel responsible for allowing us to be overheard." He turned to Minako. "I think you should stay here with Rei and watch over Grandpa. I can talk with Mako-chan myself. Besides, there's something else I need to talk to her about."

Minako frowned, but nodded her agreement. "I understand," she said as Rei turned back to continue her vigil over her grandfather. "I'll let you know when Grandpa wakes up."

"Thanks, Minako." He knelt down beside Rei and gave her a firm, comforting hug. "Don't worry, Rei. No matter what happens, Grandpa will still be Grandpa. He's a very strong man; he'll make it though. I know he will."

Rei nodded, although she made no move to return the hug, or even look in his direction. "Thanks, Ryo-kun."

Without a word, he released her, then started for the door. Before opening it, he glanced back at Grandpa once more, then left, softly closing the door behind him.

Minako glanced toward the door after Ryoku left, then back at Rei, who hadn't moved since Ryoku left. Silently, she stood up, moved to sit beside Rei and quietly hugged her in a similar manner. Just as before, Rei made no move to return the hug or look in her direction. However, she did raise her right hand and let it rest on top of Minako's left hand.

Neither one said a word as they watched Grandpa and waited.

* * *

Farming Grounds - Lower Grounds, Hikawa Jinja, Tokyo, Japan.  
August 9, 1992. 1:08 P.M.

Titus sighed to herself as she paused in her work to make a show of stretching her arms. She hated this part of her assignment, working in the fields as a human, helping to grow the food they needed to live. More than once, she considered razing all the fields, but that would give her away way too easily. This assignment was too important to risk blowing her cover like that, even if it would greatly help Jadeite's cause.

Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted Minami pulling up some weeds that had sprouted since yesterday. That annoying little twit had come by during her break a half-hour ago and spouted off some tripe about some girl she knew that snuck off to have sex with her boyfriend in his old living quarters last night. Just what she wanted to hear about; humans fornicating. Bleh. If she had her choice of which humans she could kill if allowed, she'd definitely be the first.

She was in the middle of a pleasant fantasy where she was slowly ripping out Minami's limbs, one by one, when she felt a small flare of power come to life. Or rather, it was a large flare of power some distance away. It was too far for her to be able to tell whose it was, but she knew for certain that it was the magical signature of a Senshi. From the direction of the power flare, she estimated that the Senshi was somewhere on Sendai Hill.

"Are you all right?"

"Huh?" Titus asked, blinking as she broke her focus on the power flare and turned in the voice's direction. "Himiko-san?"

"You looked like something spooked you for a moment there," Himiko said as she tilted her head curiously, then glanced around. "I don't see anything, though..."

"Don't worry about it, Himiko-san," she said quickly. "It was just my eyes playing tricks on me. That's all."

"Oh. Well... if you say so," the blonde girl shrugged and turned back to what she was doing. At the same time, Titus felt the unknown Senshi's power flicker and fade to nothing. That probably meant that she had just fallen unconscious.

Titus grimaced to herself. It would be difficult to slip away with the number of people around. If she were to slip away now, it would draw too much attention to herself. Besides, with the Senshi unconscious, she couldn't track her anymore. Sendai Hill wasn't a big area, but it wasn't small, either. If she were to try and find the unconscious Senshi, the others might spot her first.

It was too much to risk for just one Senshi. There would be other opportunities. With that thought in mind, she bent back to her task of plowing yet another row of dirt for planting seeds.

That, and fantasizing about Minami being raked over by a Claw Hunter. It was enough to bring a tiny smile to her face.

* * *

Orphan's Quarters, Hikawa Jinja, Tokyo, Japan.  
August 9, 1992. 1:39 P.M.

Makoto sighed as she laid on her brother's bed, waiting. The walk to the dining area wasn't so bad, but walking back after lunch had winded her slightly. She had intended to try a light workout to strengthen her leg muscles after lunch, but it seemed like they were already worked pretty hard as it was. Now that she had an idea of where her strength lay in terms of what she was used to, she could start mentally drafting out plans to rehabilitate herself. Of course, Ryoku would have some say in it as well, but for now, a rough draft would be fine. They could make changes as they went.

For the past half-hour, she had been lying on Ryoku's bed, looking at everything in his room. It was similar and yet, completely different from what she remembered her brother's room looking like back at the Meiji Jinja. She could see familiar items from his old room - the picture of their family on his desk, as well as his journal - but, for the most part, there was little else in his room. It was stark, barren. His old room had paintings, a couple of miniature wooden carvings that their father had made for them, some books, even a guitar that their grandfather had given him for his fifth birthday, along with the bokuto that their father had given him.

As she reflected on those changes, her mind invariably drifted to the changes she observed in her own brother. He was less playful now and his seriousness had escalated dramatically. She could understand somewhat, as being a Blade involved risking your life almost on a daily basis. However, her brother had always retained a sort of good-natured, playful streak. That had diminished drastically since their family's massacre. Still, there were hints that his old personality was still there, so she had some hope.

Ryoku wasn't the only one she had seen changes in. There were subtle changes in Rei and Ami, too, from what she could tell from when she spoke with them last night. Rei seemed calmer and less argumentative, and Ami seemed less timid and more assertive. All these things continued to remind her of the time she had lost. She still felt like she was ten, rather than thirteen (with four months until she turned fourteen). Oh, it was easy to tell if she looked into a mirror, like the one on the other side of the room. Her height and her breasts were enough to tell her she had just leaped past the onset of puberty. Getting used to the weight on her chest would be a little strange, but something that she could cope with.

She turned her head a little bit to the right to see Artemis lying on the pillow next to her, taking a small nap. He seemed very content lying there curled up in a furry little ball. Not for the first time, she wondered what had happened to him that caused him to be bandaged up like that. It must've been very bad, whatever the reason.

A light knock on the door interrupted her musings. "Come in," she called out as she shifted onto her left side.

"How are you feeling, Mako-chan?" Ryoku asked as he opened the door and came in, closing the door quietly behind him.

"Kinda tired," she replied with a sigh. "I didn't even go that far, Ryo-chan! Just to the dining area and back! I shouldn't be this tired!"

"I know," he said as he sat down on the couch. "Anyway, I have good news. Mamoru just granted me permission to oversee your training as a Recruit Blade."

Makoto brightened instantly. "Seriously?" she asked, pushing herself up and forward eagerly.

He nodded. "Actually, you're not the only Recruit Blade that I'll be training," he added.

The brunette blinked at the news. "I'm not?" she said, slightly disappointed. "How many Recruit Blades will you be training?"

"Including you, two," he said, raising two fingers. "Furthermore, the other Recruit I'm training is a girl, like you, only older. Seventeen, I'm guessing."

Makoto looked away as she settled back onto the bed. "I'm going to have to work hard so I don't hold her back," she said quietly. "Ryo-chan, I want you to promise me that you will work me hard, so that doesn't happen."

"Mako-chan, I-"

"Don't start with that, Ryo-chan," Makoto quickly cut in. "You know me; I won't harm myself, but I won't let anyone say that Kino Makoto isn't strong enough or dedicated enough to be a Blade. Just like you, I have a family legacy to live up to." She gave Ryoku a hard stare. "Promise me, Ryo-chan. On your honor. I won't accept anything less."

Ryoku leaned back against the couch and sighed as he stared up toward the ceiling. "Setsuna-san is going to be pissed at me," murmured to himself before looking back at Makoto again. "All right. On my honor, I promise that I won't hold anything back while training you, as long as you don't hurt yourself. However," he added as he pointed a stern finger at her, "you will remember this: You are a Sixth Class Blade, and I am a Third Class. You WILL obey my orders, Makoto. If I think you're overdoing it, we WILL stop. Do you understand me?"

Makoto nodded. "I understand, Ryoku."

"Good," he nodded as he dropped his hand. "We'll start tomorrow morning, after I go get Haruka-san. She's the other recruit that I'll be training, by the way."

She nodded again, but didn't say anything.

"All right," he said as he stood up. "I need to speak with Setsuna-san and let her know that I've been put in charge of training you. We'll have to make a schedule for her to examine you daily to ensure that you haven't overexerted yourself while training. After that, I need to stop by Shishu headquarters and get some gear for you. The usual standard issue stuff." He turned and headed for the door.

"Wait, Ryo-chan."

He paused in reaching for the doorknob and turned back around. "What is it, Mako-chan?"

"You know the Sailor Senshi, don't you?" Ryoku stiffening slightly was enough to confirm her guess. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed that Artemis had stiffened as well and had a surprised look on his face. Though, why he was surprised, she wasn't certain. Maybe he was reacting to Ryoku or something. "I know both you and Minako-san know that Hotaru-chan is Sailor Saturn, and from the way you two were acting earlier, I get the feeling that possibly Minako-san's one, too. Either that, or she's like you, someone who's involved with the Sailor Senshi. Ryo-chan, I promised that I'd keep it a secret, but since I know this much, can't you tell me the rest, too? If I know, then when I get my strength back, I can help, too!" She paused as she looked away, letting her head droop. "I don't like secrets between us, Ryo-chan."

Ryoku remained silent for a while as he considered. He didn't like secrets between them as much as she didn't, but there were reasons for it. He didn't want her risking her life any more than necessary. If she were to get involved with the Senshi like he was, then she'd probably become a target by association, like he was liable to become once the Dark Kingdom learned of his association.

As the young Blade considered, Artemis made his own study of Makoto as he thought. From what he had observed from watching her as he lounged on Ryoku's pillow, he thought the girl was pretty strong in both body and spirit. From his understanding, she had been in a coma for over three years; however, here she was, regaining her strength at an impressive rate. Not only that, but she was determined to go even farther, despite everyone telling her not to.

Artemis froze as a thought suddenly clicked into place. Back in the Silver Millennium, Jovan had a sister, Jura. Jura was the princess of Jupiter and a Sailor Senshi as well - Sailor Jupiter. Jovan had reincarnated as Ryoku. Ryoku had a sister. So, maybe...

The white cat slowly got to his feet and turned to Ryoku. "Tell her."

Both Ryoku's and Makoto's heads whipped toward Artemis. "Y-You can talk?" Makoto exclaimed, flabbergasted.

Ryoku gave him a curious look. "Are you sure, Artemis?"

"Yes," he nodded as he padded toward the end of the bed and prepared to hop down. "In fact, you might as well tell her everything from the beginning." He leaped to the floor, wincing slightly as he landed, but only for a moment. "I have to confer with Luna, but if my theory is correct, then she will need to know what's going on."

"What theory?" he asked, while Makoto stared in astonishment at the talking cat.

"Don't worry about it," he replied. "If I'm right, then you'll know soon enough. Could you open the door for me?"

"All right," Ryoku complied as he opened the door enough to let the cat out.

"Thanks," he said as he slipped out. "I won't take long."

"Ryo-chan," Makoto said as her brother closed the door, "why can your cat talk? What's going on?"

"Looks like talking to Setsuna-san will have to wait," he sighed as he sat back down again. "Get comfortable, Mako-chan. This might take a while to explain."

* * *

Shishu Headquarters, Hikawa Jinja, Tokyo, Japan.  
August 9, 1992. 2:01 P.M.

"So, what do you think so far?" Usagi asked as she sat down in a chair in one of the unused offices. She loved sitting in the chairs in these offices. They were so comfortable!

After they were dusted and cleaned, of course.

"What do I think?" Michiru asked uncertainly as she stepped into the office and looked around. There were several paintings hanging up on the wall, mostly depicting battles and such. She could easily recognize sentry Youma as well as the Hunters and Mages. Her mouth curved downward in distaste; however, she did admire the artist's style. The brushstrokes were hardly visible at all. The artist's signature marking was a name she did not recognize, which was surprising. Although she only knew of artists from around the Midoriyama Jinja area, artists were still very rare the world over. For her, a confirmed art lover, to have not heard of this artist was surprising to say the least. However, some jinjas had their own local art talents that preferred to avoid notoriety. This person was probably one of them.

"Michiru-san?"

"Hm?" the aquamarine-haired girl blinked as her gaze turned from the painting she was studying. "I'm sorry; this painting caught my attention. You were asking me about what I think?"

Usagi nodded.

"What do I think about what?" she asked, confused.

"About working here," Usagi explained, gesturing for her to sit down as well. "You've met the other Blades and I've shown you around the entire headquarters building. What do you think so far? I'm curious."

"This building is huge for only being two stories," Michiru remarked as she sat down in a chair similar to the one Usagi was sitting in. It was sitting across from the desk Usagi was sitting behind, reminding her of when she was in the same situation earlier. However, it was Mamoru sitting behind the desk, rather than Usagi. This led to an amusing thought of Usagi as the head of Shishu, complete with serious demeanor.

"Hey!" Usagi said as she pointed excitedly at her. "You're smiling!"

"Eh?" Michiru said, her eyes widening slightly in surprise. "I was?"

The blonde girl nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah! You were!" she said as her hand returned to her side. "I was so concerned earlier because you were so depressed for some reason. I couldn't help but feel sorry for you." Her expression turned sad, but she quickly recovered. "But you're feeling better now, right?"

The older girl's expression fell slightly. "It's... not that simple, Usagi-san."

"Not that simple?" she inquired, her concern growing. "Do you want to talk about it? If there's anything I can do to help-"

"There's really nothing you can do, Usagi-san," Michiru interjected quickly. "There's nothing... anyone can do."

"What do you mean?" she asked, her countenance shifting from concern to confusion. "I might not be strong or brave like Mamoru-san and the other Blades, but that doesn't mean that I can't do anything at all. I may be younger than you, but I can still listen." Usagi looked at her with a slightly hurt expression on her face. "I can do that, at the very least."

Michiru felt a little guilty at seeing Usagi like that. She didn't mean to make it sound like she didn't want her help. It was just that she was beyond help. There was nothing to be done about her situation. Nothing at all. However, Usagi was right. Even if she couldn't do anything about her condition, at the very least she was someone who was willing to listen to her and help her through her depression.

"I'm sorry," she said apologetically. "I didn't mean to say that. It's just that my life has been changed forever and I'm still trying to come to terms with it."

"I know what you mean," Usagi replied quietly. "I've gone through something like that, too."

The older girl looked at Usagi with a sidelong glance. "Not that I disagree with you, Usagi-san. It's just that, somehow, I don't think it's quite the same as what I'm going through."

Usagi was silent for a while. "I watched my entire family die before my eyes just a little over two weeks ago," she finally said, her voice just barely loud enough for Michiru to hear.

Michiru was stunned silent. Her entire family? And just two weeks ago? It was hard to believe, especially considering how cheery the girl had been around her. She looked back at the blonde girl, who was now staring despondently down toward the desk in front of her with a slightly haunted look in her eyes. Now she felt like an ass. Obviously, she didn't have a monopoly on pain and misery.

"I'm sorry, Usagi-san," she apologized again, but Usagi merely shook her head and smiled. It wasn't as bright as it was a while ago, though.

"Don't be," she told her. "It wasn't your fault. I just wanted you to know that I do understand what it's like to have your life changed forever and having no power to do anything about it."

The aquamarine-haired girl nodded, then glanced down at the floor. "You really want to know, Usagi-san?" she asked, her voice quivering very slightly near the end.

"I want us to be friends, Michiru-san," she said seriously. "I want to know what's bothering you so that I can help you, even if it's just by talking, like we're doing now."

Michiru nodded again and took a slow, calming breath to settle herself. "Usagi-san, I'm hollow."

Usagi blinked as she stared at her, then blinked again. "Hollow?" she asked, tilting her head inquisitively.

"You don't know what that means?" she asked back. Usagi answered by shaking her head. "I see... Well, being 'hollow' means that, while I was one of Jadeite's slaves, he removed my entire reproductive system." She gave Usagi an intense stare, her eyes starting to water up. "Do you know what that means? It means that I'll never be able to have any children for the rest of my life!" With that, she broke into quiet sobbing, her tears slowly dropping on top of her clenched hands resting in her lap.

This time, it was Usagi's turn to be stunned silent. Never being able to have any children? She couldn't even imagine it! But, there was something in what she said that unnerved her. She had been one of Jadeite's slaves, too.

"Michiru-san, does that happen to all of Jadeite's slaves?" she asked, worry coloring her voice.

It took her a moment to get her sobbing under control. "No," she said with a quick shake of her head. "Just his personal ones. The ones he takes to his bed," she added with a bitter twist to her frown.

Usagi couldn't help but gasp. "You mean...? You and he...?"

"It's not like I did it voluntarily!" she snapped angrily. "I was under mind control whenever that happened! I never chose to be a sex slave!" She cut off when she noticed Usagi flinching away from her. "I didn't mean to snap at you, Usagi-san. Forgive me."

"I'm sorry, too," she apologized penitently. "I didn't mean anything by what I said. I was just surprised that he did that with humans."

"What? You thought he had sex with his Youma or something?" she asked with a laugh.

Usagi couldn't help but laugh as well. "Actually, I did. Like he had some sort of special female Youma he made for it, or something."

"Actually, I think he does have one," Michiru said, recalling that Youma that had set her and several others free just to later hunt them down. "A female Youma, that is."

"He does?"

"Her name's Titus," she told her. "Jadeite's second-in-command. She was the one who freed eleven of us, just so she could later hunt us down for sport. It's just fortunate that we were rescued before she could get any of us."

"Taking a break, are we?"

Both girls turned toward the entrance of the office where Sanzou was leaning against the door frame, watching them.

"Oh, uh...," Usagi dithered as she quickly stood up from her chair. Michiru quickly, but calmly, stood up as well.

"No, no," he said, waving for them to sit back down. "I'm not here to give you a hard time for taking a break. Nothing wrong with it, after all."

"Oh," Usagi said, laughing sheepishly as she sat back down. Michiru merely smiled in amusement as she sat down as well.

"Still, the way you reacted makes me wonder...," he continued, raising an eyebrow at her. "You weren't doing something you weren't supposed to, were you?"

"No, no, no!" Usagi said, shaking her head rapidly. "We were just taking a break! Honest!"

"Oh, quit teasing her, Sanzou," Konno said as he appeared beside him. "Can't you tell she's taking everything you say seriously?"

"Eh?" Usagi blinked as she paused in mid-shake.

Sanzou snorted. "You're no fun, you know that?" he remarked, glancing askance at him. Konno just shrugged as if to say 'what can I say?' "Anyway, I was looking for you two in order to give you these," he said, tossing Michiru a ring of keys. "This is the only other set of master keys we have, so you two had better be careful with them. Especially as our key duplicating machine is busted."

"Busted?" Michiru asked, curious. Haruka was good with machines; maybe this would interest her.

"It's been broken for a while now," Konno remarked. "Some of its internal mechanisms have come loose while others grind together, making sparks. It's not safe to operate anymore, so we have it tagged out."

"Tagged out?"

"It's logged as inoperable and there's a red tag on it, marking it as dangerous to operate," he explained. "Until we can get someone from Maintenance, or even from Armory, to look at it, we can't use it."

"Unfortunately, both Maintenance and Armory are backlogged with High Priority jobs and can't spare anyone to look at a key duplicating machine," Sanzou complained. "So, for the time being, these two keyrings are all we have. Take care of them."

"We will," both girls replied.

"Good," Sanzou nodded in satisfaction, then turned to Konno. "Let's go. The meeting's gonna start in a few minutes."

"Meeting?" Usagi inquired.

"Don't worry about it," Sanzou advised as Konno walked past the door and out of view of the office. "It's just a Shishu strategy meeting. Nothing that concerns either of you."

"Oh," she said, feeling chastised.

Sanzou grinned. "What, you want to attend? Sorry, but this meeting's for Blades only. Besides, you'd probably be bored to tears." His grin dropped. "Anyway, I must be going now. Good luck on your new job, Kaiou-san, and I thank you both for your hard work." With that, he turned and headed down the hall.

"At any rate, perhaps we should get back to work as well?" Michiru suggested as she stood up and pocketed her new keyring. Usagi merely nodded as she stood, but her mind kept wandering toward what that Shishu meeting could be about.

Somehow, she had a terrible feeling that this was a sign that Sailor Moon would be needed again in the near future. She prayed that that wasn't the case.

* * *

Conference Room #1 - Shishu Headquarters, Hikawa Jinja, Tokyo, Japan.  
August 9, 1992. 2:16 P.M.

Mamoru resisted the urge to drum his fingers as he waited in his seat at the head of the long, rectangular conference table that sat in the middle of the room. A quick look around the room revealed that not everyone had arrived yet. The Recruit Blades and Sanzou were the first ones to arrive, but that was only because they were out at the Training Grounds when he called the meeting. Sanzou then went to call the others and returned with Konno. Both were seated near the head, Sanzou at his right side and Konno to his left. The Recruits all took seats near the foot of the table on both sides, leaving the chair at the foot of the table opposite of him empty. A couple of chairs separated the Recruits and the other Blades, one for Yamada and one for Kino. Yamada was sent to go fetch Kino as he was probably at his living quarters, looking after his recovering sister. Everyone was here and seated except for those two.

"Sorry about being late, Chiba," Ryoku said as he burst into the conference room with Yamada trailing behind him.

"I TOLD you, you're NOT late!" Yamada growled, slightly winded. "You didn't have to run all the way here! It's only 2:18, dammit! You had AT LEAST ten more minutes!"

"If that's true, then you didn't have to run with me," he replied as he sat down in the empty chair on the left and nodded a greeting to the Recruits.

"Hmph. I'll be damned if I let you make it look like I'm strolling in late like I'm some self-important hotshot," he groused as he took his seat on the other side.

"Enough, both of you," Mamoru interrupted firmly. "Now that everyone's here, I have some information that needs to be put out.

"First of all, based on the reports I've received from Medical, the schedule for the raising of the barrier is set at 1900 tonight, on schedule. However, due to the varying extent of injury to key religious personnel, the strength of the barrier will be greatly reduced. Estimates from the Hikawa Jinja proper have set the barrier's range to encompass Sendai Hill only."

A murmur arose amongst the Recruit Blades. Oda raised his hand. "Chiba, sir?"

"What is it, Oda?" Mamoru replied. "And don't call me 'sir.' I'm not an officer."

"About the barrier," he began as he lowered his hand. "How long will it take for the barrier to expand around the Lower Grounds?"

"Further estimates from both Medical and the Hikawa Jinja set the barrier's expansion to include the entire Lower Grounds in ten days at the soonest," Mamoru reported. "However, this is based on sending partially healed personnel back to duty, rather than waiting for them to fully recover. As it is, even though the barrier will encompass Sendai Hill, its strength will be roughly 60 of normal capacity."

This caused another murmur among the Recruits. "If you have any further questions," Sanzou interrupted before anyone could say anything, " then please hold them until the end."

"Thank you, Sanzou," Mamoru nodded as he briefly glanced down at his notes. "Second, we have a possible intruder lurking somewhere."

"An intruder?" Konno repeated incredulously.

"Yes," he confirmed grimly. "During a training exercise, a single Youma was discovered conducting an espionage mission. This Youma, upon discovery, engaged a small group of forces consisting of myself, Kino, and four allies designated 'Sailor Senshi,' then quickly retreated. There were no casualties or any debilitating injuries. The Youma, prior to engagement, identified herself as a class of Youma designated 'Elite' and claimed to be Jadeite's second-in-command. Name designate: Titus. Power level estimates to be approximately five or six times as powerful as a Mage."

"Holy shit...," Yamada breathed, eyes wide open in astonishment.

"Furthermore, reports from our border watch indicate that no Youma have been sighted entering or leaving the Outer Grounds. This leads me to believe that either this Youma has an ability to avoid detection when passing through the Outer Grounds...," Mamoru paused for a moment and leaned forward, "...or, she is in hiding somewhere in the Outer or Lower Grounds."

"Or, even the Inner," Kino added, partially to himself.

"Yes," he allowed. "Extra caution is advised until the barrier has been restored to the point where it surrounds the Lower Grounds. Description of the Elite Youma, Titus, is as follows: chalk white skin; dark blue, almost black, hair; and glowing red eyes. Titus does not appear to have a mouth, but her jaw moves when she speaks. Last seen in Section 331. If you happen to locate this Youma, do NOT engage alone. I repeat, do NOT engage alone. Sound alarm and wait for backup, preferably from allies designated 'Sailor Senshi.'

"Third, an update on our allies designated 'Sailor Senshi,'" he continued. "As you are probably already aware, we have gained powerful allies in our fight against the Dark Kingdom. We have already met Sailor Moon, who is the leader of the Sailor Senshi, as well as the Sailor Senshi known as Sailor Venus and Sailor Saturn.

"Although at this point it's merely a formality, I've drafted a formal declaration allying Shishu with the Sailor Senshi. As our only comms with the new Shishu headquarters at the Vatican is at the Meiji Jinja, the report to HQ will have to wait. At this time, Kino will be acting as our liaison between Shishu and the Sailor Senshi and will be responsible for assisting in their combat training in addition to his regular duties, which leads to my fourth item.

"Fourth and final, we now have two new Blades that will be joining our ranks in the near future," Mamoru announced. "The first Blade is Sixth Class Blade Kino Makoto, who has just recently recovered from her coma."

"Your sister's finally awake, Kino?" Konno asked, grinning broadly. "That's great news!" Konno's sentiments were echoed by the other Blades, even Yamada, surprisingly enough.

"Don't look at me like that," Yamada said gruffly. "Just because I give you a hard time, that doesn't mean that I'm an unfeeling bastard. I may not agree with making her a Blade, but I am glad that she's not in a coma anymore."

"Thanks," the young Blade nodded gratefully.

"This brings me to our second Blade and newest Recruit, Ten'ou Haruka," Mamoru continued. "Both Ten'ou and Kino Makoto will be assigned to Kino for training. Kino, your regular duties will now consist of training these two Blades, in addition to your liaison duties."

"I understand, Chiba," Kino acknowledged.

"Hold it," Yamada said, holding up a hand. "Kino being capable of training Recruits aside, this Ten'ou-"

"Before you ask, Yamada," Mamoru cut in flatly. "Yes, she's a female. I won't hear anything about it, Yamada," he pressed on before Yamada could register a complaint. "I've already sworn her in and Kino's vouched for her fighting ability. We're too undermanned to deny anyone who wants to fight for their fellow man's, or woman's, freedom. I already know how you feel about women serving as Blades, so if you want to complain, then tell it to someone who cares and let me worry about how best to protect the people of Hikawa Jinja. Understood?"

"Understood," he replied grudgingly.

"As for Kino being capable of training Recruits, he is a Third Class Blade. As you know, Recruit training is generally conducted by Thirds, but since all of our Thirds had died last month, we had to leave it to Sanzou until Kino was raised to Third." He paused long enough to stare Yamada in the eyes. "If you have any further questions as to Kino's ability to train Recruit Blades, let me remind you of this: one of his trainees is his own sister. If he fails to train her properly, she'll die."

"I understand," he replied. "I have no qualms, then."

"Anyone else have anything?" Mamoru asked of the room.

Aida raised his hand. "How much of this information can be released to the public?"

"I'd prefer it if all of this be kept confidential," Mamoru told him. "The last thing we need is a panic. That and a panicked frenzy would certainly tip off the enemy, wherever she's hiding."

Todoki raised his hand. "You mentioned the Sailor Senshi earlier. What do we know about them right now?"

"Let me answer that, Chiba," Kino said as he stood up. Mamoru nodded and gestured for him to continue. "At the present, I have the following information pertaining to the operational condition of the Sailor Senshi: Sailor Moon, leader, currently active; Sailor Venus, second-in-command, currently active; Sailor Saturn, currently active; Sailor Pluto, currently active; Sailor Mars, currently active. Sailor Mercury has been identified; however, she is currently inactive due to a debilitating injury. Once she recovers, she will become active. Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Uranus, and Sailor Neptune have yet to be identified and are subsequently inactive until further notice."

"What do you mean by 'identified?'" Andou asked curiously.

"All of the Sailor Senshi have dual identities," he explained. "Obviously, they have their Sailor Senshi identities that they fight the Dark Kingdom under. However, they all have non-Senshi civilian identities as well and live among us here at the Hikawa Jinja."

"Seriously?" Todoki said, taken aback. "What are their civilian identities? I take it that you know them, being their liaison and all."

"That information, I cannot divulge," Kino replied with a shake of his head. "It is highly classified. Right now, only myself and Chiba have the need-to-know clearance for that information."

"What about their powers?" Takei asked, raising his hand. "What kind of powers do they have?"

"Their powers vary depending on the person. Going any further than that would take too long and is unnecessary right now."

"At this point, does anyone have any non-Sailor Senshi-related questions?" Mamoru interrupted before any of the Recruits could ask another question.

"I have a concern, Chiba," Sanzou mentioned as Kino sat back down. "Let's say that our Elite Youma makes an appearance. How can we quickly get in touch with the Sailor Senshi? Will we be required to go through Kino?"

"That's an excellent question, Sanzou," he said as he turned to Kino. "For the moment, that will have to be the case until we can come up with something more efficient. Kino, I'll need you to discuss this issue with the Sailor Senshi and see what you can come up with. If they require something from us, let me know and I can see about making it happen."

"Understood," the young Blade nodded in acknowledgement.

"Anything else?" Mamoru inquired. "All right, then," he said after receiving no replies. "Make sure you all remember that everything discussed here is kept from the public. Kino, you can inform your sister and Ten'ou, but make sure that they understand that this information is strictly confidential."

"Understood," he nodded again.

"Good. Dismissed."

* * *

Orphan's Quarters, Hikawa Jinja, Tokyo, Japan.  
August 9, 1992. 2:21 P.M.

Makoto sighed as she laid on the bed, waiting. The timing couldn't have been worse. Just when she thought she was about to learn something, some girl named Naru had to interrupt, saying that one of their fellow Blades - there was a nice ring to that; 'fellow' Blades - needed Ryoku to attend a strategy meeting that just came up not too long ago. Of course, he had to excuse himself to attend; however, he did promise to let her know what happened.

She was about to get up and try some leg strengthening exercises when there was a light knock on the door. "Come in," she called out and sat up. It was a little difficult, but she managed without too much difficulty.

The door opened, allowing Setsuna inside. Luna was riding on her shoulder, while Artemis was cradled in one of her arms. Both cats were watching Makoto intently, although the girl in question didn't seem to notice.

"How are you feeling, Makoto-san?" Setsuna asked as Luna hopped to the floor while she set Artemis down on the couch. "You don't feel too exhausted going to and from the dining area, do you?" she inquired as she walked toward the bed look her over.

"No, I feel all right," she replied with a shake of her head. "A little tired, but other than that, I'm fine."

"No strained muscles or anything?"

"No, everything's fine."

Setsuna nodded. "That's good to hear. Just please remember not to overdo it. Recovering from a Claw Hunter poison-induced coma takes time." The dark-haired nurse gave her a hard stare. "I understand that you're in a rush to take your place among the ranks of Shishu, but I will not have you harming yourself in the process. Do we have an understanding?"

Makoto tried not to grimace. "Yes, Setsuna-sensei. I've already promised Ryo-chan that I wouldn't overdo my training and I intend to keep that promise."

The nurse nodded again. "Good." Her expression softened as she gave her a soft smile. "I don't mean to be hard on you, Makoto-san, but I worry about those under my care. Especially those who tend to get into trouble more often than not, like your brother, for example."

Makoto tried not to laugh, but just barely managed to suppress it. "I wouldn't worry, Setsuna-sensei. After all, I've got at least three times more sense than he does."

This time, Setsuna laughed softly. "I'm glad to hear that."

Luna slowly padded closer to Makoto, tilting her head as she studied her. "Artemis, I think you might be onto something," she finally declared as she turned back to the white cat.

Both humans stared at Luna, although for different reasons. "Y-You can talk, too?" Makoto exclaimed, her shocked gaze alternating between the two cats.

"What are you talking about, Luna?" Setsuna asked curiously.

"Artemis reminded me that Jovan had a sister during the Silver Millennium," Luna explained without taking her gaze from Makoto. "And since Jovan had reincarnated as Ryoku-san, I wanted to see if his sister was Jovan's sister reincarnated as well." She turned from Makoto and gave Artemis a pleased grin. "I think you've finally done something useful for once, Artemis."

"Hey!" Artemis retorted, frowning.

"Excuse me!" Makoto said, waving a hand. "Can someone please explain what's going on here? Who's Jovan? What's the Silver Millennium?"

"Ryoku-san didn't explain it to you?" Artemis asked, surprised. Setsuna gave him a surprised look of her own but said nothing.

"He got dragged into a Shishu strategy meeting a few moments after you left," she grumbled. "Look, can someone please explain what's going on?"

"Artemis, are you implying that you think that Makoto-san might be like us?" the nurse asked.

"It seems very likely," he affirmed.

"I think so, too," Luna agreed, then turned to Makoto. "Listen, a lot of what we are going to tell you is going to be hard to believe, but this is all true."

"Wait a moment," Setsuna interrupted as she brought out her transformation wand. "I believe that a demonstration might speed the explanations along some." With that, she raised the wand over her head. "Pluto star power, make-up!" A brilliant light filled the room for a moment, then faded away, leaving Sailor Pluto in its place.

Makoto's eyes widened as she stared at Sailor Pluto. "You mean...," she said as she pointed at her. "You mean, you're a Sailor Senshi, too?"

Pluto blinked. "Too?"

"She knows about Hotaru-chan," Artemis told her.

"I didn't mean to overhear," she added. "It's just fortunate that I'm the only one who found out."

"Anyway," Luna quickly put in before Pluto could say anything, "please allow us to explain. Several millennia ago, there was a great kingdom known as the Moon Kingdom that was destroyed by the very Dark Kingdom that we're fighting against now. At the end of the war, before the Dark Kingdom could finish us, our Queen, Serenity, managed to use a great artifact known as the Ginzuishou to seal away the Dark Kingdom. However, this act required the use of her entire life force, sacrificing her life in order to save our kingdom. Unfortunately, the Moon Kingdom was too far gone to save, so instead she used her remaining power to send everyone's souls into the future to be reincarnated. Her hope was that we would end up in a peaceful time; however, this was obviously not to be the case.

"Fortunately, our Queen provided us a means in which to fight back should the Dark Kingdom break their seal," the black cat continued. "The Sailor Senshi were our final line of defense against the Dark Kingdom during the Silver Millennium, and our strongest warriors. It is the job of Artemis and myself to find and awaken the Sailor Senshi so that we can fight against the Dark Kingdom once again and save humanity from eventual enslavement... or worse."

"So," Makoto surmised as she glanced over at Sailor Pluto, "you think that I might be one of your Sailor Senshi?"

"As we said before, Jovan had a sister during the Silver Millennium," Artemis stated. "Jovan was one of the Moon Kingdom's great generals, as well as the Prince of Jupiter. You know him today as your brother."

"Ryo-chan was a general in his past life?" she said, blinking. "You know, I could see that happening."

"As for Jovan's sister, Jura," Artemis continued, "she was both the Princess of Jupiter and Sailor Jupiter. It is our hope that you are Jura reincarnated."

"This would be easier if Princess Serenity were here to confirm it," Luna said regretfully. "Her memories of her Senshi are better than ours, which are, I'm sorry to say, full of holes from our deep sleep. However, since she isn't here, we'll just have to press on and hope we're right." With that, Luna leaped into the air, turning a flip at the apex of her jump. In the area where she flipped, a green transformation wand appeared and clattered to the floor.

Sailor Pluto knelt down to the floor and picked up the wand. "Here," she said as she handed it to Makoto. "Just raise it over your head and shout, 'Jupiter star power, make-up!'"

Makoto took the wand and gave the Senshi a pained look. "Do I have to say that? It sounds so silly."

Pluto resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "I know," she replied understandingly. "I'm not too fond of saying it, myself."

"Quit complaining!" Luna retorted. "It's not like we have a choice in what phrase will make it work!"

"Well, I guess I should give it a try, then," she said as she looked over the wand in her hand. "Do you think that I should be standing for this?" she asked.

"I don't really think it makes a difference," Artemis supposed.

The ponytailed girl stared down at the wand for a few moments more before glancing to Sailor Pluto. "Would you mind helping me stand up?"

Without a word, Pluto went to Makoto's side and helped her slide off the bed. Once she was sure that she could remain on her feet without any assistance, she backed away and nodded, signaling for her to continue.

"All right," she said as she raised her transformation wand overhead. "Jupiter star power, make-up!" A similar light filled the room and subsequently faded away, leaving Sailor Jupiter in its place.

"I WAS right!" Artemis crowed triumphantly. "She IS Sailor Jupiter!"

"Oh, wow!" Jupiter said as she stared down at herself. "I almost feel like my old self again. I don't feel tired or weak at all."

"It's not surprising," Luna said as Pluto reverted back to Setsuna. "In your Sailor Senshi form, your physical strength increases immensely."

Setsuna looked Jupiter over as the nascent Senshi started stretching some of her muscles. "Makoto-san, please be mindful of your condition. I don't know how overstraining yourself as a Sailor Senshi will translate once you revert back to your normal self."

"Maybe I should just stay like this for the time being," she answered back, smiling eagerly as she executed a few punches and kicks at empty air. "I mean, I feel normal right now. If I work on building my strength in this form, I'll certainly regain my former strength faster than if I try to do it as my normal, weaker self."

"I wouldn't suggest that," Setsuna said shaking her head.

"Why not?" Jupiter protested. "It makes sense, doesn't it?"

"I won't deny that your suggestion makes sense," the nurse allowed. "However, right now there's a problem."

The ponytailed Senshi frowned. "A problem?"

"With the barrier down as it is, it's easy for a powerful Youma to sneak in and observe us as we train," Setsuna explained. "Ryoku-san's called a halt to our training until the barrier comes back up. Personally, I'd rather wait until the barrier becomes stable enough to encompass the training grounds we've decided on, but considering the events of these past few days, we might not have that luxury."

"I see...," Jupiter said disappointedly. "Well, in that case, I'd better not stay like this for too long. Right now, it's too tempting to just stay like this until I get better. So, how do you change back?"

"It was explained to me as imagining yourself as normal and willing yourself to change back," she replied.

The nascent Senshi nodded and closed her eyes as she concentrated, reverting back to Makoto. The ponytailed girl stumbled a bit as her legs started to give way, but she managed to keep herself up by grabbing onto the bedpost next to her. Instantly, Setsuna was at her side, helping her back onto the bed.

"That was amazing, Setsuna-sensei!" Makoto gushed as she lay down on the bed.

"What was amazing?" Ryoku asked after opening the door. "Did I miss something?" he asked, closing the door behind him.

"Ryo-chan!" Makoto said excitedly. "I'm a Sailor Senshi!"

The young Blade stood staring at his sister for a few moments, then smacked himself in the head. "I can't believe I never thought of that! I should've realized that Makoto could've been Jura's reincarnation!"

Makoto blinked. This wasn't exactly the reaction she was expecting.

"Don't get me wrong, Mako-chan," he recovered, quickly going to his sister's side. "It's good that you've awakened as Sailor Jupiter, but I'm just upset with myself for not realizing that you might have been a Sailor Senshi sooner." He paused for a moment. "It makes things that much easier, as well, since I don't have to worry about you being in any more danger than absolutely necessary."

She felt a little upset at that last remark, but decided to let it go for now. "So, how'd you know that I'm Sailor Jupiter?" she asked, still slightly surprised that he already knew.

"Simple," he replied. "Reincarnated Prince of Jupiter," he said, pointing his thumb at himself. "Sister of reincarnated Prince," he continued, pointing a finger at her. "Therefore, possible reincarnated Princess of Jupiter, making you Sailor Jupiter."

Makoto blinked again. "Oh."

Ryoku frowned. "You seem confused. How much was explained to you?"

"We told her most of the basics," Artemis said.

"We weren't completely certain that she was Jura's reincarnation," Luna added. "We wanted to wait until we confirmed it before springing the rest on her."

"I see," Ryoku said as he sat down beside his sister.

"Since you've returned, Ryoku-san, I'll be returning to my duties," Setsuna interrupted. "Makoto-san is doing well and shows no signs of overexertion, thankfully. Just please make sure that you take special care during training tomorrow."

"Understood," he replied. "And thank you, Setsuna-san." Setsuna replied with a small bow and left.

"I guess all that's left now is to fill in all the remaining spaces," he remarked as he turned to Makoto.

"Like what?" she asked.

"Well, for example, you need to know who your fellow Sailor Senshi are, right?"

"Yeah," she nodded. "I already know about Setsuna-san being Sailor Pluto and Hotaru-chan being Sailor Saturn."

"We have four other Senshi and you already know most of them."

"I do?" she blinked, tilting her head inquisitively. "Who?"

"Ami, Rei, and Minako."

"What?" Makoto exclaimed, jerking back in shock. "They're all Sailor Senshi as well?"

"Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, and Sailor Venus, respectively," he confirmed. "Sailor Venus is our second- in-command, as well."

Makoto shook her head, trying to take the information in. "Wow. It's so hard to imagine."

"Kind of like imagining yourself as a Sailor Senshi?" he teased.

She retaliated by shoving him off the bed, or at least, attempting to. "Shut up," she retorted as she laid down on the bed crosswise and stared up at the ceiling. Ryoku shortly joined her. "So, who's the last one?"

"I don't know if you've met her yet, but she lives here," he told her. "Her name is Tsukino Usagi and she's Sailor Moon, the Senshi's leader." He paused for a moment. "However, there's something you need to know about her."

"What's that?" she asked as she turned her head to look at Ryoku.

"It's a long story, but the short of it is that Usagi has a split personality known as Serenity. Or rather, we call it a 'split personality,' but the truth of it is that her secondary personality is actually the soul of her past life as Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom, pulled from the past and stuck in her body. It is actually Serenity who acts as Sailor Moon and the leader of the Sailor Senshi. Usagi is aware of both Serenity and the fact that Serenity uses Usagi's body to fight as Sailor Moon, but she, herself, cannot transform into Sailor Moon."

He stopped noticing the look of complete incomprehension on his sister's face. "That confusing, huh?"

"You lost me at 'split personality,' Ryo-chan," she replied.

Ryoku sighed wearily. "Maybe I should skip it for now and just bring you up to speed on the goings-on at Shishu. We can try this again afterwards. From the beginning, so you won't get too confused," he quickly added.

Makoto smiled. "Sounds like a plan."

* * *

Farming Grounds - Lower Grounds, Hikawa Jinja, Tokyo, Japan.  
August 9, 1992. 2:30 P.M.

Titus looked up from her work and frowned. Another power flare! And it was in the Lower Grounds, too! It wasn't too far away, but at this distance, she still couldn't identify the magical signature. Himiko was still nearby and this time Sanae was also working with them. Minami was thankfully elsewhere.

'Still too many people around,' she mentally grimaced to herself as she swung her hoe down into the ground, digging up the moist soil underneath. 'And we don't get another break for at least a half-hour. Still, it's just one Senshi-' Her thought cut off midway as another power flare sprung to life in the same spot.

'Another one!' she frowned for a moment as the new magical signature felt a little off. 'That's strange. This one feels... weak. Weaker than I'd expect for a Senshi.' Her frown deepened. 'She must be a new one. They found another Senshi. She might barely be stronger than a Mage, but she's still a Senshi, and therefore, a threat to Jadeite-sama.'

Just as she was about to leave anyway and to hell with the consequences, one of the magical signatures disappeared. It didn't flicker out like the earlier one, but it abruptly vanished, as if she just dropped her transformation. Considering that the weak magical signature was the only one left, Titus snorted and turned back to what she was doing. No sense in wasting her time with a single, weak signature. She could squash that one with a simple sneeze.

No, she'd bide her time. Sooner or later, those Senshi would slip up. She almost had them last night; she'd get another opportunity soon enough.

* * *

Outside Sydney city limits, Sydney, Australia.  
August 9, 1992. 3:36 P.M. (Tokyo local time)

Zoisite waited in eager anticipation as the various Youma organized themselves into various groups. He had at least three thousand Youma gathered, all readying themselves to begin the assault on the capital of Jadeite's domain.

By now, his flying messenger Youma should be nearly a quarter of the way to Kunzite's capital. Thinking back, he should've just opened a portal and sent the Youma through, or perhaps have gone himself. However, that was all in the past. He may have missed opportunities in his eagerness, but compared to what he was about to accomplish in the next few hours, it was all negligible.

A centaur-like Hybrid Youma marched up to him and saluted. He gave him a distasteful look. "Report."

"Organization is complete, Zoisite-sama," the Hybrid reported. "We are ready to begin on your orders."

Zoisite grinned while suppressing the urge to drywash his hands. No sense in letting some insignificant Youma see him acting like a fool. "Very well. Instruct those who are able to create portals to open them three hundred kilometers west-southwest of their target, near the city of Osaka."

"Understood," the Hybrid acknowledged as it strode away to do Zoisite's bidding.

Minutes later, the General watched in satisfaction as multiple portals opened up all over the landscape. He estimated that Jadeite would see his army coming in three hours or so. With the energy that he infused into them, a march of three hundred kilometers would be nothing; the equivalent of him walking back to his 'palace.'

Zoisite's grin widened maliciously. It had finally started. All he had to do was sit back and wait.

* * *

Author's Note: At last, I present to you the long-awaited next chapter of The Brooch! I apologize for the long delay in getting this out, but my previous laptop was stolen in the mail a few months ago and I only recently got a replacement. It's fortunate that I removed the hard drive before sending the laptop in for repairs. Otherwise, I would've lost all the work I had already done and this chapter wouldn't have come out the same. Anyway, Makoto has finally awakened as Sailor Jupiter; however, her powers are severly weakened due to her physical state. How will she be able to manage fighting as a Sailor Senshi in her current state? As for Titus, she is still waiting for her next opportunity to discover the identities of the Sailor Senshi. With the barrier's restoration fast approaching, will she be able to discover the Senshi's identities beforehand? And what will happen once Zoisite's invasion force reaches the Hikawa Jinja? The answer to some of these questions and more in the next chapter of The Brooch!

Disclaimer: All original materials belong to their respective owners. Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi and a bunch of big companies. No copyright infringement is intended.

Questions? Comments? Anything?  
Email: jasonulloa (at) hotmail (dot) com

Copyright© 2004, 2007 Jason C. Ulloa  
All Rights Reserved.


	22. Chapter 21

The Brooch  
By Jason C. Ulloa

Chapter 21

Shishu Headquarters - Commanding Officer's Office, Hikawa Jinja, Tokyo, Japan.  
August 9, 1992. 3:54 P.M.

Mamoru leaned back in his chair and stared up at the ceiling, thinking. His concern lay mostly with the restoration of the barrier, which was just hours away. There was still the possibility that something could go wrong. They were still vulnerable and they would remain so, even after the barrier was restored.

He closed his eyes as he continued to lean back. It had been one thing after another for quite some time. He felt really tired. Not just sleepy, but bone weary. He hadn't had a chance to decently relax for a long time. With all the emergencies that kept popping up, it was beginning to take its toll on him. No doubt the other Blades were feeling weary as well.

With one swift move, he leaned forward, pushed his chair back, and stood up. He needed to get his mind off of things for a while. He'd be needed again soon enough, but for right now, he needed some time to himself.

Stepping out of his office, he started for the stairs. From there, he would make his way out of the building, and then... well, he'd figure it out from there. Maybe he'd go back to Rose Garden and see how everyone was doing there.

As soon as he reached the bottom of the stairs and turned down the first hallway, he saw Usagi and Michiru turning down the hallway at the same time, talking amongst themselves. Usagi seemed her usual cheerful self as she pushed the cleaning cart in front of her, while Michiru followed alongside, seeming somewhat better than when he last saw her. He paused for a moment, watching them. Neither girl seemed to have noticed him yet. As he observed them, it occurred to him that there was about an hour left before they were done for the day.

"Hello, Usagi-san, Kaiou-san," he greeted as he walked over to them.

"Ah, Mamoru-san!" Usagi said, grinning as the head of Shishu approached.

"Good afternoon, Chiba-sama," Michiru greeted in return, bowing her head slightly. Usagi noticed this, blinked in realization, then gave him a hurried bow, one much deeper than Michiru's.

Mamoru grimaced. "You don't have to do that," he said, waving the bows off. "I don't really care that much for unnecessary formality. Just be yourselves, all right?"

"Sure!" Usagi agreed with an eager nod. Michiru simply nodded her agreement.

"Almost time to finish up and go home, is it?" he asked as he glanced toward the janitorial supply room he passed a few moments ago.

"Just about," Michiru nodded.

"Are you getting the hang of things here?"

She nodded again. "It's not that hard, really. Usagi-san's been a big help with my finding my way around this building."

"It does take some getting used to, since it's so big," Mamoru agreed. "Anyway, I was thinking that since it's your first day and all, you could take an hour off and go home early. Sound all right?"

"It's not really necessary..." Michiru began, but trailed off as he shook his head.

"Listen, it takes some getting used to when you transition from slave life to life here at the jinja," he told her with a kind smile. "You may feel like you need to keep yourself busy, but relaxing is important, too."

"Even for Blades?" she asked with the hint of a wry smile.

"Especially for Blades," he replied with a nod.

Michiru gave a soft sigh as she closed her eyes. "All right, you win," she acquiesced as her wry smile changed into a patient one. "If you're so insistent about it, then I have no choice. I will see you tomorrow morning, Usagi-san," she said as she opened her eyes and nodded to her co-worker.

"Sure," Usagi replied back, waving. "See you tomorrow."

"Usagi-san, do you mind if I accompany you for a while?" Mamoru inquired with a pleasant smile.

"Eh?" she blinked as she jerked her gaze back to him. "What about your work?"

"I'm taking a break, too," he reassured her. "It's been really hectic and I need to get my mind off of things, so I came down here to talk with you for a little while." He paused as the corners of his mouth turned down a little in a disappointed frown. "You're not too busy, are you? I wouldn't want to interrupt if I'm just getting in your way."

"Oh, no!" the young blonde replied, shaking her head. She hoped she wasn't blushing. "It's no trouble! No trouble at all!"

"That's good," he said as he smiled and reached out for the cleaning cart.

"Um... I can get that...," Usagi began but trailed off as Mamoru shook his head.

"Don't worry about it," he replied as he got behind the cart and started pushing. "You just lead the way."

"A-All right," she acquiesced as she started walking forward. "I was going to take care of the conference room, since you all finished using it a little while ago...."

"That's good," he remarked as he continued to push the cart along. "We use that room a lot for strategy meetings and such. We try to clean up after ourselves, but...." He paused as he grimaced in chagrin. "...well, you've already seen how bad we get about maintaining cleanliness around here."

"It's not your fault, Mamoru-san," Usagi said, her voice consoling. "It's not the other Blade's fault, either. You're all so busy protecting us, you barely have any time to spare for yourselves, let alone cleaning this place." She gave him a confident grin. "You just leave that to me and Michiru-san. We'll take care of it so you don't have to. It's our way of saying thanks for all your hard work."

Mamoru laughed quietly as they reached the conference room. "Is that right? We'll leave it to you, then." He pushed the cart inside and went to go sit down in one of the chairs by the table in order to stay out of her way while she worked. "Just let me know if I get in your way."

"All right," she told him as she brought out a duster and started dusting all the overhanging fixtures and furniture.

"How has Kaiou-san been working out so far?" he inquired as she dusted the room.

"Very well," she answered without turning her attention from the wall lamp she was working on. "She learns very quickly and is an excellent worker. She might even be better at this job than I am."

"So, you think I should put her in charge instead?" he teased.

Usagi's duster froze as she whirled around and stared at him with her mouth wide open. "Mamoru-san!"

"Just kidding."

She blinked for a moment before his comment registered. "Hmph!" she huffed as she whirled back around and returned to her cleaning task. "That wasn't funny."

"Sorry," Mamoru apologized with an amused grin.

After the dusting was finished, Usagi returned the duster to the cart and picked out a wide broom. "What about you, Mamoru-san?" she inquired in turn as she turned her gaze toward the Shishu commander. "How're you holding out?"

Mamoru's grin faded a little. "I'm managing. It's tough, but I'm doing my best."

Usagi stared at him for a few moments, studying him. "I can't imagine how hard it must be for you with this crisis going on," she began as she started sweeping the floor. "I really respect you for being able to manage under all that pressure."

His grin faded completely as he stared down at floor. "It's not as incredible as you might think, Usagi-san," he said, his voice soft and even. "I only managed because I didn't want to die."

The broom paused in its sweeping. "You didn't want to die... huh?" she murmured to herself as she stared down at the floor in front of her, her gaze introspective. Words she had spoken only a couple of days ago seemed to echo in her mind.

'I'm scared, all right? I'm afraid that if I fight, I'll die! I've seen so many people die tortured and painful deaths! I don't wanna die! I DON'T WANNA DIE!'

"That's the way it is in a war," Mamoru told her somberly. "You fight... or you die. In war, you can die at any time. But no matter what, someone has to lead. Without direction, people die. No one chose me; I just happened to be the next one in line."

"Were you scared?"

"Of course," he replied, nodding. "Who wouldn't be? Anybody who says that they aren't scared fighting Youma is either lying or insane. But it's that fear that keeps us alive to fight again. Excessively brave Blades never last very long. Experienced Blades learn to use their fear to keep themselves alert and, more importantly, alive. A dead Blade is no use to anyone."

Usagi's gaze remained on the floor as the broom continued moving again. "You make it sound really easy, Mamoru-san," she said with a soft, morose voice. "Just use your fear. I wish I knew how to do that."

"Usagi-san...," he said as he watched her sweep, her shoulders slumped and her head drooped as the broom made a soft wisping sound against the floor. She seemed so forlorn and helpless at that moment, he couldn't help but feel sorry for her.

'I should've realized it. Every time I've met with Sailor Moon, it was Serenity behind those eyes; never Usagi-san. She must feel terrible about not being able to bring herself to fight as Sailor Moon, even if she wants to.'

Mamoru was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't realize that he had stood up and walked by behind Usagi until he had wrapped his arms around her from behind in a gentle embrace.

"M-Mamoru-san!" Usagi gasped as she jerked her head up and tried to stare at him, almost dropping the broom in surprise. "W-What...?"

"I'm sorry."

Whatever it was she was about to say died on her tongue as she heard his gentle voice just above and behind her right ear. Her cheeks were quickly turning crimson as he held her from behind; not too tightly, but loose enough so that she could break free if she wanted.

"I didn't mean to remind you of something that upsets you so much," he continued, his voice contrite. "But this is who I am, Usagi-san. I am a Blade of Shishu; war and death are a part of me. I truly wish it were otherwise, but this world won't allow it."

"I know," she replied as she tried to keep her despair out of her voice. "I know that, Mamoru-san. I just wish that I had the strength to help you."

"But... aren't you-"

"I can't make myself transform," she admitted as she hung her head again. "The last time I held this brooch and tried to transform, I became so scared I could barely think of anything other than how scared I was. I couldn't do ANYTHING! My friends are risking their lives to fight as Sailor Senshi and I can't bring myself to do the same. I have to force myself to become someone else in order to fight. I just feel so... useless."

"Don't say that," he told her as he held her tighter. "You aren't useless."

She shook her head. "But, I can't-"

"You're not useless!" he insisted, squeezing her tighter for emphasis for a brief moment. "You're far from it! You have a great power inside you, Usagi-san. The power to protect those who cannot fight. I can understand your fear, but you shouldn't blame yourself for it."

"But we need Sailor Moon," she murmured with a bitter sigh. "With the barrier down, we can't afford to have her shivering in fear, right?"

"It takes a long time for some people to overcome their fear. It doesn't happen overnight." He broke the embrace, allowing Usagi to turn around and look at him. "Besides, even if you're scared, there will always be someone there to protect you. As long as you fight to protect someone, you'll never fight alone."

"Mamoru-san...."

Mamoru glanced over at the clock hanging at the far wall. "Usagi-san, I have to get going. There are some things I must see to before the ritual to reestablish the barrier begins."

"Oh...," she replied, her expression dropping a bit in disappointment. "Well, I hope everything turns out all right."

"I hope so, too," he agreed as he turned to leave. "I'll see you later, Usagi-san."

"Bye," Usagi waved as he left, then turned her gaze back to her broom. "He doesn't think I'm useless." Her cheeks pinked a little as she remembered the feel of him when he embraced her from behind only a few moments ago. "I wonder if he likes me?" she whispered to herself as she smiled and turned back to her task.

* * *

Silver Mist - Outside Michiru's Room, Hikawa Jinja, Tokyo, Japan.  
August 9, 1992. 4:16 P.M.

Michiru wandered down the hallway toward her room, her mind lost in thought. Now that she had shifted her priorities onto working, she found herself in a quandary once she was no longer required to do anything. In the palace, she always had something to do, whether it was mending clothes, preparing food or medicines, cleaning the slave quarters... or servicing Jadeite's sexual demands. Now that most of her usual chores were handled by others, she found herself at a loss for what to do with herself.

As she reached her room, she heard a slight, yet muffled rustling coming from across the hallway in the direction of Haruka's room. Glancing toward the direction of the noise, she saw that the door was open by a slight margin. Curious, she opened the door and peered inside.

"Who's there?" Haruka demanded as she whirled toward the now open door.

Michiru stood there staring at the outfit that Haruka was wearing, or rather, mostly wearing. She stared without expression at Haruka's sturdy dark gray shirt and trousers with light gray spatters in a camouflage style. The legs of her trousers were tucked into the openings of her black boots, which she figured must be of the steel-toed variety. Her shirt, which was still unbuttoned and open due to Michiru's interruption, hung down past the waist to about mid-hip length and had four large square pockets, two on the left and right side chest areas, and two immediately below the first two. Underneath her open shirt, she could see her thin black undershirt easily. The long sleeves of her shirt ended just a little bit past the wrist - so that she could bend her arms without the sleeves restricting, Michiru figured - but were unbuttoned. She could see a couple of boxes sitting over to the side near Haruka's bed, one already opened. On her bed was another uniform, identical to the one she was wearing now. She figured that Haruka must be checking the fit of her new uniforms.

"Ah, uh, Michiru...," Haruka said, taken aback at seeing her enter the room.

"So," she said as she closed the door behind her without a sound. "You're a Blade now, I see." The lips of her mouth tightened a bit as she leaned against the door and let her gaze droop to the side. "I had a feeling you would do something like this, Haruka."

"Why are you so upset?" Haruka asked as she buttoned her shirt. "I did this so that I can protect you."

"You didn't have to join Shishu, Haruka," Michiru retorted. "We're not at the Palace anymore. The Blades can protect us now."

"Like they did at the Midoriyama Jinja?" the tall blonde shot back. "They couldn't protect us! They were all wiped out and we were taken as slaves!"

"The Blades here rescued us," Michiru replied, her tone unyielding. "It's safer here than it was at a smaller jinja like Midoriyama."

"Safer?" Haruka scoffed as she finished buttoning her sleeves together. "The barrier here is gone! There are only a handful of Blades remaining here! If anything, it was safer back at the Midoriyama Jinja before we were taken away!"

"So, if the Blades are as ineffectual as you think they are, why did you even bother to enlist?" she spat back, her voice tinged with frustration. "Do you want revenge against the Dark Kingdom so badly that you'd throw your life away for it?"

Haruka's features hardened as she strode over to Michiru and roughly embraced her. Michiru stiffened for a brief moment, then relaxed as she put her arms around Haruka in return. "Didn't you listen to what I told you, Michiru? I said that I did this to protect you. If the Blades aren't good enough, if the barrier around the jinja isn't good enough, if nothing else on this Earth is good enough, then with these two hands of mine, I'll protect you."

Michiru gave her a faint smile as she rested her head on her shoulder. "But, what if you're not good enough?"

"Hmph. I AM good enough," she replied with a confident smirk.

* * *

Outer Border, Hikawa Jinja, Tokyo, Japan.  
August 9, 1992. 5:31 P.M.

Mashima Kouta shifted his weight from one foot to the other as he stood, waiting for his shift to end. It had been an uneventful five and a half hours and, with luck, the remaining two and a half would prove to be so as well.

He had heard that the barrier was coming back up soon, but it wasn't soon enough for him. Every moment without the barrier's protection was filled with apprehension. He kept expecting to see a horde of Youma looming over the horizon, set to overrun what was left of the Hikawa Jinja.

Of course, he wasn't the only jumpy person out here. Hiro had shot his relief in the leg. Akira did the same, only he mistook his flare gun for his rifle. Fortunately, Sasuke only received minor burns from the accident. Gouta almost cut his relief's arm off, but thankfully missed.

His own mistake wasn't too bad, but emptying a clip on a building because some of its foundation had crumbled made him feel like a complete idiot. In his defense, the noise had startled him! How was he supposed to know if it was or wasn't caused by a Youma?

The index finger of Kouta's right hand slowly stroked the trigger well of his rifle. After the last few incidents, everyone was required to have the safety on at all times unless there was another Youma invasion. He didn't like not being ready to fire at all times. With his nerves the way they were, switching off the safety could take longer than normal; precious seconds that could be spent gunning down rapidly advancing Youma before they could kill him.

He was just about to start another round of pacing when something compelled him to gaze out into the far horizon to the west. He didn't know why; it was just a feeling. It was hard to see anything past most of the broken husks of ruined buildings and the bare, warped skeletons of toppled skyscrapers. The setting sun cast long shadows behind him stretching along the cracked and pitted streets and sidewalks, looking very much like gnarled and twisted monsters, not unlike the various Youma he had had to face not that long ago.

Just as Kouta was about to give up and return to his worried pacing, he noticed a small amount of movement in the lower horizon. It was very hard to see; he was surprised he had even spotted it amongst the oranges and yellows of the fading sunlight. It almost looked like some type of small cloud, but its color was different when compared with the other clouds in the sky. This one was dark and sparse, while the others were lighter and had some more density to them.

Frowning, he reached for the binoculars and peered through them. It took a few moments to find the area in question and to get the focus right, but once he did, he nearly dropped the binoculars in utter horror.

Youma. Flying Youma. With their shape and size, there was no other explanation.

"Dear Kami...," he whispered as he lowered the binoculars. He was no expert, but judging from the size of the Youma and how fast they were moving, they would be on them in less than an hour. "Dear Kami...." With a quick, muttered prayer under his breath, he turned and sprinted for Shishu Headquarters, completely forgetting about the flare gun at his side.

The Youma were coming and they were a new breed that had never been fought before.

* * *

Hikawa Jinja Proper - Outside Grandpa's Room, Hikawa Jinja, Tokyo, Japan.  
August 9, 1992. 5:32 P.M.

The past half-hour had been spent speaking with various priests, miko, and Medical personnel, assessing their collective ability to undertake the ritual to reestablish the barrier. Mamoru had already spoken with people from the outlying churches, temples, and other holy structures getting their own self-evaluations. It wasn't often that he visited the other religious centers, being Shinto himself, but as the head of his branch of Shishu, he owed it to them to pay at least cursory visits to ensure that they are doing well and have the support of the Blades of Shishu, and vice versa. The visit to the Hikawa Jinja Proper, the functional administrative center for all the religions at the Hikawa Jinja, would be his last stop before assisting in the preparation for the barrier ritual in his function as the Shishu Branch Commander.

He had just finished speaking with Saitou Yayoi, who was the miko in charge of the Hikawa Jinja in Grandpa's absence. She was a graceful beauty in her mid-forties with very long, pale, blonde hair, almost to the point of being white, gathered in a loose, unbraided ponytail at the base of her head. She had a slow, tranquil manner of speaking that tended to calm those who listened to her. According to her, enough religious personnel had returned to active duty to allow for the barrier ritual to go through as planned. It was fortunate news, however; he would have preferred it would be Grandpa giving him that news.

After the meeting with Yayoi, he made his way to Grandpa's room in order to check on his condition. From what he had heard from Medical and from Yayoi herself, it wasn't good. Now that he was in front of the room, he was hesitant to open the door. He had always remembered the elderly priest as being especially hale and vivacious for a man of his age. He had a very friendly working relationship with him, especially so ever since he started pressuring him to marry Rei. He didn't remember much about his own grandparents as they had all died either before he was born or shortly after, but if one of his grandfathers had lived, he'd want him to be like Grandpa Hino.

Mamoru sighed. This was ridiculous. There was no use in delaying anything. Grandpa's condition wasn't going to change anytime soon, so he might as well brace himself and just go in. Steeling himself, he gently rapped his knuckles against the sliding door and waited.

"Come in," he heard a voice answer from inside. Probably the nurse currently watching over Grandpa. Opening the door, he found one of the older nurses sitting beside Grandpa with Rei by her side, both watching the elder priest. The nurse - Moriyama Naoko, if he remembered correctly - was watching Grandpa every bit as intently as Rei was, which was something he found strange, considering the fact that the elderly priest was expected to remain unconscious for a long time. Yet, they were both watching him as if he could wake up at any time. Glancing down at Grandpa, he noticed that he did look rather well for someone who had suffered a massive concussion and brain damage not that long ago.

"Mamoru-san," Rei greeted as she glanced up at him, "have you come to see Grandpa?"

"Yes," he confirmed as he slid the door closed behind him. "I've meant to come sooner, but with the barrier down and all-"

"It's not your fault," Rei cut him off, shaking her head. "It's your job. I don't blame you any more than Grandpa does."

"Thank you," he said gratefully as he sat down across from them. "How is Hino-sama, Moriyama-san?"

Moriyama turned her gaze toward him as she tucked a few wayward strands of chestnut brown hair that had escaped from the bun on her head back behind her ear. "He's made a surprising recovery, Chiba-sama," she reported, her dark green eyes flicking back down to Grandpa for a moment before meeting Mamoru's again. "All of the doctors that had examined him estimated that he would be unconscious for several months at the least. According to Okuda-sensei, after someone named... 'Sailor Saturn-'" The nurse paused before slowly pronouncing the unfamiliar name. "-used her miraculous healing powers on him, he's recovered at a remarkable rate. He's merely sleeping instead of being completely unconscious and we expect him to wake up sometime today."

'So, Hotaru-chan was here,' he mused as he glanced down at Grandpa again. 'Such a remarkable power. If only she had the stamina to use it more often....'

He turned his gaze to Rei, who was still watching Grandpa with an unreadable expression on her face. He had expected her to be pleased... no, ecstatic at hearing that her grandfather had made such a recovery.

"However, we do not know to what extent, if any, this miraculous healing has had on Hino-sama's brain damage," Moriyama continued. "Once he wakes up, the doctors will examine him again and determine the extent of his recovery."

So. He could see why Rei wasn't happy. Her grandfather's ordeal wasn't over yet. While Saturn was able to bring Grandpa back from oblivion, he wasn't going to be the same.

"I see," he said with a solemn nod as he stood up. "Thank you for the information, Moriyama-san."

The nurse blinked as she glanced from him to Rei and back. "Uh, c-certainly, Chiba-sama," she replied, her lips barely curving in a concerned frown.

He glanced from the nurse back to Rei. "Will you be participating in the ritual later on, Rei-san?"

Rei nodded. "I will, but Asahina-sensei says that I need to make sure I don't overdo it. If the strain becomes too much, I have to drop out and rest." She shook her head. "I don't think it'll be that bad, though. Unless we come under attack again during the ritual, the strain should only be similar to that of what we normally experience while maintaining the barrier."

"It's that 'coming under attack' part that has me worried," Mamoru shared with her. "We're way too vulnerable and I know Jadeite's just itching to take advantage of it. There's no way he hasn't noticed it by now."

Rei's expression turned dark. "And what if he does come?"

The Blade's eyes turned hard. "Then we do what we can. As we always do." He stood up. "Rei-san, make sure you keep yourself prepared in case you're needed." The raven-haired girl gave him a grim nod, which he returned before he left the room.

'Just let him come,' she thought as she watched Grandpa again, her eyes narrowing as her gaze turned harder than Mamoru's had earlier. 'If he dares show his face, I'll roast him alive! That asshole is going to burn in the fires of Hell!'

* * *

Training Grounds - Outside Shishu Headquarters, Hikawa Jinja, Tokyo, Japan.  
August 9, 1992. 5:53 P.M.

Sanzou observed as the Recruits sparred with each other using bokken. The training had been hard and fast, but they were almost ready to be promoted to Sixth Class. Normally, it would take at least one month of training before a Recruit could become a normal Blade, but these were hardly normal times.

Chiba had authorized accelerated training, cutting the time needed to train Blades by half by lengthening training hours per day and taking them off duty rotation. But due to the scarce number of remaining Blades and now with the barrier crisis, Chiba had instructed him to promote the Recruits as soon as he felt that they were ready.

The Recruits had come a long way very quickly. They learned fast, which was quite invaluable right now as they needed new Blades immediately. Besides, they had already participated in two battles and had all managed to survive. That spoke very highly of them as Recruit Blades. He just wished he knew who had trained these boys in swordsmanship prior to their enlisting. Whomever it was did a damn good job, if he said so himself.

It wasn't unsurprising to get Recruit Blades who had been trained in swordsmanship prior to enlistment. Both Chiba and Kino had been trained since a very early age. Even Kino's sister had been trained in swordsmanship, although that wasn't common knowledge. Most of the time, those trainers were former Shishu Blades, retired due to debilitating injuries, but there have been a few who were just those who had learned the sword in order to teach others. Those types were rare, as most people who learned the sword were expected to enlist and fight. Those who didn't were often looked down upon.

"Hey!" he heard a frantic voice shout in the distance. "Hey! Youma! Youma are coming! Youma are coming!"

"Cease practice!" Sanzou bellowed as he whirled toward the young man scrambling toward them in a near-panic. "Stand by!" He ran toward the young man, anxiety tingling at the back of his neck.

"Youma are coming!" the man shouted again as he finally slowed to a stop in front of Sanzou.

"Calm down, man!" the Blade ordered. "Where are they coming from? How long until they arrive?"

The man flung an arm behind him, pointing to the west and the setting sun. "They'll be here in less than an hour! Flying! They were flying!" His eyes widened as he grabbed onto Sanzou's arms and squeezed urgently. "Flying Youma! They've got FLYING YOUMA!"

"Flying-?"

"Here!" he said, removing his hands and shoving his binoculars in Sanzou's hands. "See for yourself! Look!" He jabbed a finger toward the last vestiges of the setting sun. "They're over there!"

Sanzou snapped the binoculars to his face and quickly zeroed in on the area the man indicated. He fiddled with the focus for a couple of moments until a flock of flying Youma came into view.

"Wha-?" he gasped nearly dropping the binoculars in shock. Without wasting another moment, he quickly drew the flare gun from the man's belt and fired it overhead.

"Oda!" he shouted, pointing at the nearest Blade as the flare exploded overhead. "The entire border guard will be rushing here waiting for instructions. I want you and the other Recruits to get them organized. Aida, you and Takei go to the Armory and help them get weapons ready for issue. Most of the defenders from the last two battles still have the weapons they used, so you will more than likely just be issuing ammunition. Once that's done, return here and assist the other Recruits. Go!"

The Recruit Blades quickly dispersed in order to take care of their assignments. He then turned to the man who had given him the warning. "You, wait here for further instructions. As the other border guards arrive, show them what you showed me."

"Got it!" he nodded, some of his panic disappearing now that someone had taken charge of the situation.

Sanzou turned around and rushed into the headquarters building, heading straight for the Comms Room. "Damn," he growled under his breath as he ran, "their timing couldn't be worse!"

* * *

Outside Souther Cross, Hikawa Jinja, Tokyo, Japan.  
August 9, 1992. 6:01 P.M.

The bad feeling had started not that long ago, but for some reason, it was growing stronger with each passing moment. It wasn't a 'bad' feeling, per se; just a feeling of something being... 'off.' Not quite right. Whatever it was, Titus didn't like it.

Now that she had left her living quarters, it was easier to hone in on it. Casting out with her senses, she groped for a better understanding of what it was that was coming. It was partially familiar, partially alien. Something... twisted.

There.

There was something advancing toward the jinja from the west. It was a risk, but she channeled some of the negative energy she had stored from her connection to the reserves at the palace and focused her vision in that direction, toward that small patch of darkness on the horizon.

Titus' eyes widened just as a flare burst in the air above Shishu headquarters.

'Youma!' she snarled as she suddenly took off running. 'Those aren't our Youma!'

As she picked up speed and departed the Lower Grounds, she dropped her human diguise, allowing her fingers to extend into sharp claws. 'Who dares invade Jadeite-sama's domain? If you think you can get away with this, I'll kill you myself!'

* * *

Lower Grounds, Hikawa Jinja, Tokyo, Japan.  
August 9, 1992. 6:01 P.M.

Sanae yawned as she strolled through the Lower Grounds, making her way to her living quarters. It had been another long workday, as usual. Still, it certainly beat slaving away at the palace. It'd be better if they had any glassblowing facilities like they had back at home; that way she could return to her old trade rather than work menial labor like this.

She paused as she glanced in the general direction of the palace and sighed. Every so often, like now, she'd wonder how Kazu was doing. She wished he was one of the other ten that had escaped with her, but unfortunately, such was not the case. Still, knowing him, he was probably making plans to escape and find her again.

"Kazu...," she sighed to herself just as a loud burst and a bright flash of red light startled her. "What-?" she exclaimed as she glanced skyward, toward the origin of the noise. Hanging in midair, a red light slowly drifted earthward as it smoldered. It was a familiar light; a similar flare was fired the day she had escaped from the Imperial Palace.

As she stared skyward, trying to understand what was going on, someone dashed past her a short distance ahead. "Who...?" She turned her head, trying to follow the familiar mane of long black hair. "Hiromi-san?"

"Sanae-san!" Minami shouted, tugging on her arm.

Sanae tore her gaze away from the fleeing figure and turned to the blonde who had suddenly appeared out of nowhere. "Minami-san? What are you doing here?"

"You were so busy staring up in the sky you didn't see me coming?" she asked, surprised. "Anyway, that's not important! Did you see the flare? That's supposed to be the signal that a Youma invasion's about to begin!"

Sanae's eyes widened as far as they could go. "What?"

"Yeah!" she added, tugging on Sanae's arm. "So, let's get going! We've got to get to our living quarters and wait for them to tell us what to do! Although, I'm betting they're just going to make us take shelter at the jinja."

"But, the barrier's not up!" the redhead exclaimed as she started running, prompting Minami to run, too. "What good will hiding in the jinja do?"

"I don't know," Minami said, her tone full of worry. "I'm just hoping something will happen."

"What?"

Minami was silent for a moment as they ran. "A miracle... I guess."

* * *

Hikawa Jinja Proper, Hikawa Jinja, Tokyo, Japan.  
August 9, 1992. 6:01 P.M.

Rei sat quietly as the two nurses discussed Grandpa's current condition during their shift turnover. In an hour, she would be required to participate in the ritual to reestablish the barrier around the Hikawa Jinja, so she would take her leave and get prepared as soon as the new nurse took over her shift. It would take at least a half-hour of meditation to get her mind in a state to where she could actually do her part in the ritual.

Just as the nurses finished and Rei was getting to her feet, they all heard a small, muffled explosion come from outside. Rei stiffened as her mind tried to figure out what that sound was. Unbidden, the short conversation she had with Mamoru earlier ran through her mind. What if that explosion was from a flare bursting?

"I'm going to go see what that was," she told the nurses as she ran out of the room, not even sliding the door closed behind her. As she ran, her right hand briefly dipped into the pocket of her hakama and brushed against the transformation wand resting inside. She resisted the urge to bring it out right there; instead, concentrating on finding out if what she heard was, in fact, an invasion flare.

She burst out of the shrine's entrance and jerked her head upward, frantically scanning the darkening sky for the crimson light of the flare. As soon as she spotted it, her mouth curled downward in a scowl as her hands clenched at her sides.

"Finally," she murmured as she turned and darted toward the steps leading down the hill. As she raced down the hill, her hand dove into her pocket again, grabbing the wand in a tight grip. The moment she reached the Lower Grounds, she immediately set off for the Orphan's Quarters. If they weren't ready by the time she got there, she would have to drag them out herself.

* * *

Outside Silver Mist, Hikawa Jinja, Tokyo, Japan.  
August 9, 1992. 6:01 P.M.

Minako lazily stretched as she approached her living quarters. She was grateful for the early relief from her final shift at the jinja, since she wanted some time to relax before going to meet with Haruka and Michiru.

The blonde nurse-in-training grimaced to herself as she mentally went over what she wanted to talk to them about. A lot of the normal stuff was probably gone over already and she was very hesitant to bring up Michiru's physiological condition. Just thinking about it was drudging up bad memories of her time as a slave at the Imperial Palace. She had only been free for about a year and a half, but she still had nightmares about it.

Before she reached the entrance to her living quarters, a loud explosion and a flash of red light caused her to freeze in place. "No way...," she breathed as she turned her eyes toward the source of the blast. "Please, anything but that. Not now."

Sure enough, a bright red light hung in the sky, slowly falling as it burned.

"Damn!" she hissed as she quickly patted her pockets, inwardly praying that she had remembered to bring her transformation wand with her. Finding it in her skirt pocket, she gave a sigh of relief. Now that she had everything she needed, she started to rush off to meet with the other Senshi, but hesitated when she realized something important.

'Ah! We never figured out where we were going to meet in an emergency!' she thought as her mind raced to figure out a plan of action. 'In that case, I'll head to the Orphan's Quarters. Over half of the other Senshi live there anyway. We'll figure something out from there.'

With that plan firmly in mind, Minako ran toward the Orphan's Quarters, her earlier worries completely forgotten.

* * *

Silver Mist - Haruka's Room, Hikawa Jinja, Tokyo, Japan.  
August 9, 1992. 6:01 P.M.

Haruka laid in her bed, still clothed in her new Shishu uniform, as she stared down at the slumbering form beside her. A small, content smile brushed across her lips as she watched Michiru's chest rise and fall in a slow, rhythmic manner and played with a few curls of her long, wavy aquamarine hair.

The past few days had been a complete emotional torrent for Michiru and she supposed that her sudden enlistment might have been done without considering how she might take it. Still, what she did felt like the right choice. Even if she had discussed it with Michiru, she was certain that she would've enlisted anyway, regardless of what she might've had to say. She would've probably been upset, but she was certain she could've explained her reasons why, just like with what happened earlier.

Her smile faded as she recalled the reason behind Michiru's emotional decline. Michiru really wanted to have a child in the future. There were nights at the palace, when she couldn't sleep, where she would just wonder about the kind of child she would have. She sometimes asked her opinion on the matter, but she would always reply that she never had any interest in children. Michiru would always smile at her and tell her that she wouldn't be saying the same thing once the baby was born.

"I just wish there was something I could do for you," she sighed as she let her head rest against her pillow and stared up at the ceiling.

Her ruminations were broken as a loud boom sounded from outside her open window. Haruka jerked up, staring toward the window, waking Michiru with her sudden movement.

"Hmm? Is something wrong?" Michiru asked drowsily as she sat up on the bed. "Did something happen?"

Haruka jumped off the bed and raced to the window. "Did you hear that?" she asked as she searched.

"No," she shook her head as she slipped off the bed and moved to join her at the window. "Oh! What's that?" she asked, pointing toward a bright red light slowly floating down from the sky high overhead.

Haruka turned her head in the indicated direction. "A... flare?"

"Didn't they fire one of those when they first found us?" Michiru asked. "You think they found some other slaves out there?"

"Could be," she supposed as she turned from the window. "Michiru, I'm going to head to Shishu headquarters and see what they want me to do."

Michiru's eyes widened. "But Haruka, you're just a recruit! You haven't gone through any training yet!"

"I'll be fine," she replied, trying to keep her tone assuring. "We've fought Youma before, remember? I can handle myself out there."

Without another word, she strode to wear the two boxes were sitting and opened the second box. Once open, she drew a sheathed sword from inside, along with a belt. Michiru held her tongue and watched in silence as Haruka slipped the belt through the loops on her trousers and then attached the sword to the belt on her left side. She wished that Ryoku had left the rifle and ammo magazines in the box, but he said that it was better to leave firearms in the Armory where unauthorized people couldn't get to it. She could understand in a case like his, where there were a lot of young children living there, but she didn't know anyone here besides Michiru and Minako. Who would try to go in her room?

"All right," Haruka said as she looked up at Michiru after adjusting the sword at her side. "Hopefully, this won't take-" She cut off abruptly as a loud siren began to blare. "What the?"

"Haruka...," Michiru began worriedly, but trailed off as Haruka shook her head.

"I'm going, Michiru," she said firmly as she gave her a resolute look and put a hand on her shoulder.

Michiru stared into Haruka's eyes for a moment, closed her eyes, and nodded just before giving her a quick peck on the cheek. "Take care," she told her, a single tear forming in the corner of her eye. "Please come back safe."

Haruka nodded once before hurrying out the door.

* * *

Orphan's Quarters, Hikawa Jinja, Tokyo, Japan.  
August 9, 1992. 6:01 P.M.

"So, that's going to be the schedule for the next couple of weeks," Ryoku said as he stood up from the bed. "You sure you'll be able to handle all that?"

Makoto nodded, a resolute cast easily visible in her eyes. "I'll do it. Just watch me."

Her brother simply nodded. "Dinner should be ready now," he said, grabbing her crutches and tossing them to her.

"Thanks," she said as she easily caught them and slipped down off the bed to her feet. She wobbled for a moment before getting her weight firmly onto the crutches, but she managed to keep herself from toppling over. Noting that her brother had not moved to help her, she gave him a small, grateful smile. "Well, shall we go?"

Just as the siblings were leaving the room, a loud, muffled explosion came from what sounded like outside. "What was that?" Makoto asked, seeing Ryoku jerk back and turn his head toward the direction of the blast.

"No...," he murmured to himself, his voice growing more apprehensive with each passing moment. "It's too soon. It's way too soon! We're not ready yet!"

"What-?" she started to ask, but stopped as Ryoku darted off, leaving her behind. "Hey!" she exclaimed, trying her best to follow after him. "What's going on?"

"Makoto-san!" Setsuna called out as she rushed to meet her from the dining area. A small cluster of children crowded behind the nurse, trying to see what was going on. Makoto thought she could see Hotaru in that small crowd. "I thought I heard Ryoku-san shout something before running past here," she continued before turning back and shooing the children back to the dining area. Most of them moved back a few steps, but no one left. In fact, the group was slowly growing larger.

"I think he ran outside after that loud boom went off," she explained and blinked at Setsuna's blanched expression, as well as the children's fearful murmurings behind her. "What's going on, Setsuna-sensei? What just happened?"

Before Setsuna could reply, the door to the entrance of the Orphan's Quarters opened, allowing a grim-faced Ryoku back inside. "It's the invasion flare," he announced gravely. "Naru!"

"Yes!" Naru's voice called out from the back of the group of children behind Setsuna.

"Go to the Comms Room as soon as you can," he ordered. "I expect the alarms to start going off soon. We'll need comms with Shishu HQ as soon as possible."

"Yes, Kino-sama!" she replied and hurried off, pushing past a couple of children before the rest moved aside for her.

"The rest of you, either stay in the dining or common areas, or stay in your rooms unless given the order to evacuate to the jinja," he continued. "Everyone understand?"

"Yes, Kino-sama!" all the children shouted just moments before the alarm sirens began to wail.

"And there we go," he sighed heavily before turning to Setsuna. "Setsuna-san, please accompany me to the Comms Room."

"Certainly," she nodded, her expression mostly composed.

"Mako-chan, you come as well," he added before heading for the Comms Room.

"Sure," Makoto nodded as she and Setsuna followed him toward the hallway leading toward the Comms Room.

"Anyone following us?" he asked after they turned the corner, out of the children's view.

"No," Setsuna replied. "I take it this is about us."

"Us?" Makoto repeated while giving her a questioning look.

"The Sailor Senshi," she expounded before turning back to the elder Blade. "We need to get in touch with Minako-san and Rei-san and figure out where we can meet up and transform without anyone seeing us."

"Right," he nodded. "Mamoru asked me to figure out some method of quick communication between us in Shishu and the Senshi. Now that we're in this emergency, I think we need a method of quick communication between Senshi as well."

"Maybe we can ask those cats," Makoto suggested. "They had the transformation wands. Maybe they'll have something else or know of something we can use."

"That's a good idea," he agreed. "Setsuna-san, can you go to Usagi's room and see if Luna's there? If she is, ask her about what we were talking about." He paused for a moment. "Actually, I think Artemis is there, too, so that'll save us some time."

"All right," she nodded and hurried off.

"Come on, Mako-chan," he said starting for the Comms Room again as soon as Setsuna left. "Hopefully, someone will have the coordinates for us soon."

* * *

Usagi swallowed in fear as the alarm continued to wail. It was going to happen again. She was going to have to become Sailor Moon in order to save everyone. The brooch on her blouse felt heavy, weighing her down with the burden of her terrible duty.

"Are you all right, Usagi-oneechan?" Hotaru asked, holding her hand beside her. "You look frightened."

The blonde girl looked down at her. "I am, Hotaru-chan. Aren't you scared, too?" she asked.

"Yes, I'm really scared," she admitted, staring down at the ground as she huddled closer to her. "But as long as I've got Setsuna-mama, Ryo-niichan, and you to protect me, I know everything will be okay in the end."

"Hotaru-chan...," she said as she gently squeezed the young girl's hand as she waited.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I'm going to finish my dinner," one of the boys behind her said and went back into the dining area. As if that was a signal, most of the other children also ambled back into the dining area, many of them chattering amongst themselves in hushed, fearful voices.

Hotaru and Usagi were about to head into the dining area as well, when the entrance door swung open and Rei stormed in, scowling as her gaze swept the room. As soon as she spotted Usagi and Hotaru, she headed straight for them.

"Where are the others?" she demanded urgently.

"Eh?" Usagi blinked as she gave her a blank look.

"Setsuna-sensei went with Ryo-niichan to the Comms Room," Hotaru explained in a low voice, looking around to make sure that no one could overhear her. "Mako-chan went, too. I don't know where Minako-chan is at."

Rei let out an impatient sigh. "Damn. All right, where is the Comms Room?"

"I'll show you," she said as she let go of Usagi's hand and started to leave. "Just follow me," she added, glancing back at Rei over her shoulder.

The raven-haired miko nodded as the door swung open again and Minako rushed inside. "Oh, great!" she said, smiling in relief as soon as she saw Rei. "I'm so glad you're here! So, where's Setsuna-sensei?"

"At the Comms Room, apparently," Rei replied tersely. "Which is where I was headed before you interrupted."

"Oh, sorry," Minako apologized. "Go ahead; I'll wait here with Usagi-chan."

"All right," she nodded as she turned to leave. "Thanks."

"Minako-chan," Usagi said in a hushed voice so as not to be overheard, "Rei-chan's a Senshi, too?"

The short-haired blonde blinked for a moment before realization dawned on her. "Oh, that's right. You didn't know.

"Yeah, Rei-chan's a Senshi," Minako nodded. "So is Setsuna-sensei. Rei-chan's Sailor Mars and Setsuna-sensei's Sailor Pluto. I've been meaning to tell you, but I didn't know if you already knew or not."

Usagi gave her a flat, stony look. "Because of Serenity?"

Minako grimaced. "I'm sorry, Usagi-chan. We've all been extremely busy because of everything that's been going on and...."

"No, that's all right," Usagi replied, shaking her head. "It's not your fault. I didn't mean it that way. It's just that I feel useless at times like this. I wish I had the strength you and Hotaru-chan have."

"Usagi-chan...."

"Okay, everyone! Listen up!" Ryoku's voice shouted as he rushed into the room with Makoto, Naru, Rei, and Hotaru trailing behind him. "Shishu's given the order for everyone to evacuate to Sendai Hill! I want everyone to start heading to the Hikawa Jinja Proper and meet up there. Everyone understand?"

"Yes, Kino-sama!"

"Good. Naru, I want you and three others to start checking all the rooms before you evacuate. Make sure that everyone is out of here. We don't want anyone left behind."

Naru nodded. "Yes, Kino-sama."

"Good. Now, everyone get going!"

"Ryoku-sama, what did you find out about the enemy's location?" Minako asked as the children exited the living quarters. She kept her voice low, but loud enough for the others to hear her over the din of the evacuation.

"Right now, they're predicting that the invasion force will arrive from section 313," he explained quickly. "They've already opened the Armory and are arming the defense force from the last two battles. Fortunately, many of the defenders kept their weapons, so all we have to worry about is issuing out the firearms again. All Blades are to report to HQ before heading out to section 313."

"Even Mako-chan?" Minako asked.

"No, she's to evacuate to the jinja as well, since she is still in no condition to fight."

"Sailor Jupiter, on the other hand, is more than ready to lend her support," Makoto added.

The other Senshi in civilian guise all stared at her. "You're Sailor Jupiter?" Minako exclaimed, pointing at her.

"We just found out very recently," Ryoku explained. "Anyway, we don't have much time. We need to get going soon."

"Hey, where's Setsuna-sensei?" Usagi asked glancing around. "Wasn't she with you?"

"I asked her to go find Luna and Artemis," he explained. "We need to find out if they know of any way we can keep in contact in case of emergencies like this. It's fortunate that Minako and Rei came here before we left, but they could've easily been elsewhere. Either that, or some of us could've been somewhere else. Either way, we can't afford to waste time looking for each other. Hopefully, those two will have or know of something."

"Ryoku-san!" Setsuna called out as she hurried down the stairs with Artemis clinging to her shoulder and Luna following close behind.

"Great timing," he nodded. "Did you learn anything?"

"We think that we might have something," Luna said as she traded glances with Artemis.

"Actually, we have two different items, but considering the fact that you're all trying to hide your identities, the second one might be too obvious," Artemis added as Setsuna put him down.

"Right now, we'll take anything," Rei said.

"All right, then," he nodded. "Ready, Luna?"

"Whenever you are."

"Go!" He shouted as both cats flipped into the air, their paths crossing at the apex of their jumps. In the area where they crossed, ten different colored, handheld communicators appeared and clattered on the ground.

"Why so many?" Usagi asked as she looked over them over. She felt her gaze drawn toward the pink, rectangular object as she slowly knelt down and picked it up, looking it over as she stood up again. It was very thin and had several buttons on the front and a small window in the upper right-hand corner. On the back side, there was a yellow crescent moon. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed that the others were doing the same.

"They're for whenever you find the last two Sailor Senshi," Artemis told her.

"Two?" Luna said, quickly glancing over the communicators. "But, aren't there supposed to be only nine Senshi? Why are there ten communicators?"

"Does it matter?" Ryoku asked, picking up a communicator. "It could be there in case one breaks or something. Anyway, it's just as well that there's an extra one. I need to be able to contact any one of you in case of an emergency. Part of my job as Shishu liaison and all."

Glancing at the other communicators that the others had picked up, she could see different symbols on their communicators. Each one was probably meant as the symbol for their respective planets. Makoto's green communicator had a symbol that looked kind of like a four. Hotaru's violet one had a symbol that looked like a Roman lowercase 'h.' Minako's orange one had a circle with a cross stuck to the bottom. With Setsuna's dark green communicator, she had one that looked like a Roman uppercase 'P.' The red one that belonged to Rei had a symbol that looked like a circle with an arrow sticking out of it from the upper- right. As for Ryoku's silver communicator, his had a symbol that looked like a combination of her own crescent moon with a crossed circle in the moon's hollow all in front of a pair of crossed swords. She had no idea what that symbol stood for, though. Maybe it was a crest of some kind, or maybe the symbol of his position as a general in Queen Serenity's army. Usagi glanced over the remaining communicators. There was a light blue one, a dark blue one, and a sea green one remaining.

After pocketing his communicator, Ryoku bent down and picked up the other three. "I'll give Ami hers when I see her," he said putting the three communicators in a different pocket.

"So, what's the plan?" Rei inquired, growing more impatient. "Do we just transform, march out there, and take out every Youma we see?"

"Not quite," Ryoku replied. "Minako, I want you, Rei, Usagi, Hotaru-chan, and Setsuna-sensei to head for section 313. Find a place where you won't be seen by hidden eyes and transform there. Mako-chan and I will go to Medical and meet up with Ami there. We'll arrange it so that she's 'watching' Mako-chan while I depart with Sailor Jupiter. Any questions?"

"How do you work these things?" Usagi asked.

There was a silence as that question registered.

"I'm pretty sure you've got to push one of these buttons," Minako supposed as she tried pressing a few.

"Oh! Minako-chan, I can see you on this little window!" Hotaru said, pointing to her communicator.

"Same here," Setsuna added, displaying her communicator.

"Okay, so now we know they work," Rei said, putting her communicator away and pulling out her transformation wand. "Let's get going. We can't waste any more time here."

"Agreed," Ryoku nodded and turned to Minako. "I'll leave things in your hands. Mako-chan and I will join up with you later. Good luck."

Minako nodded. "Thanks. You, too."

He turned to regard the others. "All of you be careful out there, all right?"

"We will," Setsuna said, nodding as everyone started to leave. "And make sure that you do the same, Ryoku-san."

"I'll keep an eye on him," Makoto replied confidently, "so don't worry about a thing."

The nurse nodded again and departed with everyone else. The siblings followed right behind them, stopping just as they were outside the door.

"Well, let's go, Ryo-chan," Makoto said as she picked up her crutches.

"Right," he said as he scooped her up in his arms. "Hold on." With that, he sprinted down the path toward Sendai Hill. Time was critical and they needed every second they could save.

* * *

Forty-one Kilometers West of Hikawa Jinja, Hachioji-shi, Tokyo, Japan.  
August 9, 1992. 6:11 P.M.

Titus slowed down as she drew close to the oncoming Youma horde. A quick count showed that there was about fifteen hundred Youma consisting of two-thirds sentries and Hunter Youma, and the rest a type of Youma she had ever seen before. Concentrating her senses on one of them individually proved that they were certainly not Elite Youma like herself, so what were they? And whose were they? Certainly not Nephrite's; she had spied enough in his domain to know that he didn't have any such Youma. So, that left only Kunzite and Zoisite.

'They're probably Zoisite's,' she thought as she leapt to the top of the tallest building still standing and waited. 'That man always had a bone to pick with Jadeite-sama. Always thought he was the superior one. If that insidious fool is behind this, then he'll pay for it.'

As soon as the horde drew close enough to sense her, she shot a large blast of water several meters ahead of the Youma she figured was in charge, causing it to slow to a stop. The Youma raised a closed hand, signaling for the flying Youma to land. Most of the flying Youma in front did land; however, she noticed that a handful of Youma in the rear remained hovering in the air.

'Fine. Let them remain in the air if they want. They're too far away to make any difference anyway.'

"Why do you attack us?" the centaur-like Youma demanded. "You are not a human. Why do you oppose us?"

"Who sent you here?" she demanded in return. "Who is your master and why are you here?"

"We belong to Zoisite-sama. Zoisite-sama sent us to conquer Tokyo."

Titus' expression darkened. It was as she thought. This would not stand. "This is the domain of Jadeite-sama!" she declared as she started to gather power into herself. None of the Youma were anywhere near her level, but the sheer number of them would be quite a bit of a problem. "Turn back now or face annihilation!"

The centaur Youma seemed to consider her for a moment. "You belong to Jadeite?"

Titus sneered. "I am his right hand! My word is his word! My law is his!"

The centaur Youma gave her a cruel grin. "Zoisite-sama said to kill Jadeite's Youma." The Youma raised the spear it was carrying and leveled the point at her. All the winged Youma took to the air at once, causing a strong gust of wind to blow around loose dirt, stone, and pavement. "Kill her!"

"Very well, then," she smirked as she readied a blast of water, a glint of rage burning in her eyes. "Let there be war."

* * *

Author's Note: Rejoice, for I hath delivered unto you a new chapter of The Brooch! Looks like I'm back in my groove again, which is a good thing considering how long I've neglected most of my other stories. -_-; Anyway, the Dark Kingdom Civil War has begun! Will this effect the ritual to reestablish the barrier? Also, how will Haruka fare now that she is entering her first battle as a Shishu Blade? Will the barrier be erected in time or will the invading force overrun it? And what will happen once the human defense force reaches the battle between Titus and Zoisite's invading army? The answer to some of these questions and more in the next chapter of The Brooch!

Disclaimer: All original materials belong to their respective owners. Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi and a bunch of big companies. No copyright infringement is intended.

Questions? Comments? Anything?  
Email: jasonulloa (at) hotmail (dot) com

Copyright© 2004, 2007 Jason C. Ulloa  
All Rights Reserved.


	23. Chapter 22

The Brooch  
By Jason C. Ulloa

Chapter 22

Main Medical Building, Hikawa Jinja, Tokyo, Japan.  
August 9, 1992. 6:11 P.M.

Ami weaved through the frantic stream of personnel rushing to get to their stations in preparation for yet another invasion. Most of the doctors and nurses were scrambling to get to their mass casualty stations, while she, and other nurses-in-training, did their best to try and get out of their way. Normally, she would stay in the Infirmary while there was an invasion going on, but with Makoto awake, there wasn't really much reason for her to go there anymore. Still, it was a routine that she had followed for so long that it was already habit. And since she wasn't needed anywhere else, it was just as well. She could always help out if another hand or two were needed.

She finally managed to exit the Examinations section of the main building, when she spotted someone running up the stone steps while carrying someone. They were too far away to be seen clearly, though. Could someone have injured themselves in the chaos down in the Lower Grounds? Not that it wasn't chaos up here, as well. Without a second glance, Ami turned and started running toward the Infirmary.

"Ami!"

She was halfway to the Infirmary when she heard someone call out to her. It sounded like Ryoku. Looking toward the direction of the shout confirmed her suspicions as he saw him running toward her with Makoto in his arms while she carried her crutches. Immediately, she came to a halt, then changed direction to meet with them partway.

"No, nothing's wrong with her," Ryoku said as she caught up with them. He didn't stop, though, as he continued straight for the Infirmary, his gaze darting about as if he was looking for something. "I just need you to watch over her for a while." He turned to meet her gaze with a steely one of his own. "It's very important."

She was momentarily taken aback at the look in his eyes. Her gaze went straight to Makoto, who gave her a look that was just as serious. Something was going on, she decided, and nodded. He'd tell her when he had the opportunity.

Ryoku and Makoto remained silent until they reached the Infirmary. Ami ran ahead of them to open the door so that they could run inside without slowing, then darted inside after them.

"Is Mako-chan's old room still available?" Ryoku asked as he stopped in front of the room in question and set Makoto down. Ami nodded an affirmative as Makoto slowly reached out and touched the spot where her old patient information placard used to hang.

The old information placard had been removed since she no longer occupied the room. The wall showed signs of discoloration where the placard had once laid, a brighter rectangular block evidence of the years of inactivity and waiting. Proof of time frozen in place for three long years.

"Let's go," Ryoku said as he placed a hand on his sister's shoulder and gave her an understanding look. She took a deep breath, closed her eyes, nodded, and then turned the knob on the door.

The inside of the room was dark, but the moment Makoto stepped inside, she felt as though she had stepped into a very familiar place. Consciously, she had only been in this room for a few days, but her body felt a deep familiarity here. It was comfortable in a way, but not in a way that she would prefer.

Makoto sat down on the bed, laying her crutches down beside her while Ami took a seat in a nearby chair. Ryoku came inside and closed the door behind him. "Ami, we don't have much time, so I'll make this quick. We need you to pretend that Makoto is staying in this room for the duration of the invasion."

Ami frowned as she tilted her head and gave him a questioning look.

Makoto slowly got off the bed and stood up, drawing her transformation wand from her pocket. "It'll be faster if I show you," she said as she raised the wand overhead. "Jupiter star power, make-up!" A flash of light and a few moments later, Sailor Jupiter stood in Makoto's place.

The mute girl stared in shock for a moment before turning to Ryoku and giving him a wildly questioning look while pointing at Jupiter.

"We just found out not too long ago," he explained as he reached into one of his pockets and pulled out the communicators he had pocketed earlier. "Here, take one of these."

Ami gave him another questioning look, but took one anyway, giving the light blue communicator a close scrutiny while he put the other two back in his pocket.

While Ami looked over her communicator, Jupiter glanced at the back of the item, noting the symbol that adorned the back. She had noticed the symbols on the other communicators before, so she was curious as to what Ami's would look like. Strangely enough, Ami's symbol looked a lot like Minako's symbol, except that there were two horn-like lines that were stuck on the top of the cross and circle.

"It's a communicator," Jupiter answered her voiceless question. "It's an emergency means of communication between us Senshi in cases such as this, when we need to get information to everyone quickly, like where to meet up and stuff like that."

"I know you can't transform yet, but eventually you will," Ryoku added. "When that happens, we want you to be ready."

She stared down at the communicator in her hands for a few moments longer before pocketing the device and nodding.

"All right," he nodded as he opened the window and snuck a quick glance outside. "We'd better get going."

"Take care, all right, Ami-chan?" Jupiter said as she gave her friend a worried look.

The mute girl smiled and nodded, and then gave her concerned look in return.

"We will," the ponytailed Senshi agreed before jumping out of the window.

She turned toward Ryoku and gave him a worried look, seeing as he hadn't left yet.

"I didn't want to say this in front of the others, but I'm really worried about this invasion," he told her. "HQ said that flying Youma were reported to be amongst the invaders." Ami gasped and Ryoku nodded in response. "We've never faced that before. We're going to lose quite a few people, Ami. I can feel it."

Ami moved over to him and slipped her arms around him, hugging him tightly while giving him a pleading look.

"I won't die, Ami," he told her as he ran a caring hand through her short, blue hair. "I'll come back. I promise." He leaned down and gave her a quick kiss on her lips before breaking the embrace.

"I... I have to go," he said, turning away from seeing her face still tilted upward and eyes still closed. He broke away and leaped out of the window, running after Jupiter as soon as his feet hit ground.

"What took you?" Jupiter asked as she picked up her pace once Ryoku caught up.

"I... had to make her a promise," he said, his expression turning grim.

Jupiter went quiet for a moment. "Ryo-chan... we'll be all right... won't we?"

The ponytailed Blade's frown tightened for a moment. "We'll do what we have to, Mako-chan," he finally replied.

She nodded uncertainly as she turned her attention toward getting to the meeting point as fast as possible while trying not to think about what her brother's words could mean.

* * *

Lower Grounds, Hikawa Jinja, Tokyo, Japan.  
August 9, 1992. 6:16 P.M.

Michiru trailed behind the exodus of people making their way toward Sendai Hill and the Hikawa Jinja proper. All around, people were chittering anxiously amongst themselves, apprehensive and fearful.

There were whispers that the reason that the Youma were invading now was that Jadeite had somehow learned that the barrier was coming back up today. No, the reason was that Jadeite had finally had enough and had called in another General to help wipe them out, as evidenced by the new flying Youma someone had overheard the Blades warning each other about. No, there was a traitor amongst the humans; how else could Jadeite have timed his invasion so close to the barrier coming up? No, the timing was a coincidence. But, if the timing was a coincidence, how come Jadeite never bothered to invade until now, since the barrier had been gone for a good while?

Michiru tried to tune the frightened speculation out. There was enough to worry about without anyone else inadvertently adding fuel to the fire.

As she made her way to the Hikawa Jinja proper, she tried to keep an eye out for Haruka. She hadn't seen any Shishu uniforms, so she figured that they were already gathering at their headquarters or on their way to meet the invasion. Maybe Haruka would be part of the force that would remain near Sendai Hill in case the Youma made it this far. She had seen people make their way in the opposite direction of the people fleeing for the relative safety of Sendai Hill, whom she could only assume to be members of the defending force that would supplement the small handful of Blades they had to protect them.

Just as she was about to reach the stone steps that would lead up to the Hiwaka Jinja, two people suddenly leaped down from the top of the stairs, barreling down the stone steps at a reckless, breakneck speed.

"LOOK OUT!"

"MAKE WAY!"

Several people all but dove out of the way of the two as they hurtled down the stone steps, stopping only to regain their balance once they hit the ground. Michiru jerked back, startled, not only because they landed right in front of her, but because one of them was a Sailor Senshi and the other was a Blade she recognized.

"Sorry about that, Michiru-san," Ryoku said by way of an apology, before darting past her, "but we're kind of in a hurry."

"Excuse us, please," the Sailor Senshi added as she rushed past as well, her ponytail fluttering behind her.

Michiru stared after the Senshi for a few moments, wondering at the strange urge compelling her to go after her. She knew she had never met that tall Senshi in green before, but there was a connection there, just like the one she felt when she had seen the image of Sailor Moon two days ago.

Was it only two days ago? It felt like forever.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

Michiru snapped out of her musing and turned toward the person speaking to her. "Eh?"

"Why are you just standing there, staring into space?" a red-headed girl inquired as she stared at her with a bit of concern. "It's not safe down here."

"Rin-san! Hurry!" a blonde girl called out from partway up the stairs.

"Just a minute, Himiko!" Rin shouted back up. "Man, she can be such a worrier at times," she grumbled to herself before turning back to Michiru. "Anyway, you coming or are you just gonna stare out into space until the Youma get here?"

Michiru grimaced at the mention of Youma, but quickly recovered. "Let's go," she said as she started climbing the stone steps to the jinja. Rin merely nodded as she hurried after her.

* * *

Outside Shishu Headquarters, Hikawa Jinja, Tokyo, Japan.  
August 9, 1992. 6:16 P.M.

Haruka came to a stop next to the gathered group of Blades and defenders, all of whom were chattering amongst themselves in tones ranging from fearful to fatalistic to grim. Some of them turned to look at her as she approached, making her feel self-conscious until she forced herself to return their stares with a challenging one of her own, daring them to deny the fact that she was a Blade as well. Most of the people turned back to what they were doing, some of them grumbling to themselves under their breath. A few shook their heads as if they couldn't understand what they were seeing. The remaining few nodded in greeting and went back to what they were doing, a few of them giving her looks of support and even nods of encouragement.

'That wasn't even half as bad as I thought it'd be,' she thought to herself with the hint of a triumphant grin. Some acceptance was better than none at all.

"Blades, line up!" Mamoru called out as he arrived, slightly winded from an obviously hard run.

She glanced around and saw that the other Blades were lining up in a single line in front of the headquarters building entrance. There wasn't any particular order that she could see, so she chose to stand at the end nearest to her and stood at attention after seeing the others do so.

Mamoru strode before the line of Blades and swept his gaze down the line. "Listen up! The Youma are advancing from the west at a good pace. However, they are still far enough away for us to get into a good position and set up an ambush. This is important because we are going to be facing a type of Youma we have never seen before until now: Flying Youma."

A buzzing murmur arose from the gathered defenders behind them. "Before we start worrying," he continued in a loud voice, pausing only long enough for the murmuring to subside, "I do have some good news. Before I left the Hikawa Jinja to come here, Kino informed me that he was able to get in contact with the Sailor Senshi and that they would be en route to meet the advancing Youma invaders."

"Chiba!"

The Shishu leader paused as Ryoku and Sailor Jupiter arrived. "Kino! What took you so long?"

Ryoku quickly snapped to attention with Jupiter following his lead. "Forgive me for being late, but I have a new report for you. We have identified another Sailor Senshi," he explained, nodding toward Jupiter. "This is Sailor Jupiter."

Jupiter nodded. "Chiba. Everyone."

Mamoru returned the nod. "Thank you for your assistance. You and all your fellow Senshi."

"Don't worry about it," she shook her head. "We all need to do everything we can to protect our future, right?"

"Right now, all of the other Senshi are en route to section 313," Ryoku reported. "Additionally, we now have communicators that will allow us to contact each other in case of an emergency." He reached into his pocket and pulled out his communicator. "Here's the one that I was given."

Mamoru gave it a quick glance, then nodded. "Good. We'll need it in order to coordinate attacks with the Senshi. For this enemy, we'll have to do a lot of improvising."

Ryoku sighed to himself. "I hope she doesn't set my ass on fire again...," he muttered under his breath as he returned the communicator to his pocket.

"Did you say something, Kino?"

"Uh... N-No, Chiba. I was just thinking out loud. You know, trying to come up with a workable strategy."

"Anyway, Kino, I want you and Jupiter to go join up with the other Sailor Senshi. While they try to whittle down their numbers with their power, you can act as our scout. Try to get as much information as you can about those flying Youma before we have to face them ourselves. The more we know, the better chance we have of keeping ourselves alive during this battle." He paused for a moment as he considered the younger Blade for a moment. "And don't forget to grab your rifle from the Armory before you depart. I want you to make sure you don't take any unnecessary chances out there. Understand?"

"Understood," the younger Blade nodded. "We'll be on our way, then." With that, the two headed out while everyone else watched, especially Haruka.

Ever since Jupiter arrived, her eyes had remained fixed on the tall, ponytailed Senshi girl. She was cute, to be certain, but that wasn't what had caught her attention so raptly. Well... not entirely. However, there was a certain degree of familiarity that she had experienced in the Senshi's presence that she had not expected. Perhaps this feeling was similar to the one Michiru had told her about when she had seen that image of a Sailor Senshi two days ago.

"Ten'ou!"

Haruka's attention snapped back to Mamoru. "Y-Yes?"

"Since you haven't had any formal training yet, I want you to assist Konno and Mizuno-hakase with the organization of the defense force units. After the organization is complete, I'll need you to take charge of two units while Konno leads the rest to section 314. Konno, once you get to section 314, you will arrange the units to act as an ambush, much like we did during that first morning battle two days ago. Do you remember it?"

"Yes, Chiba."

"Good. I'll leave it in your care, then. Just remember to relieve Aida and Takei at the Armory before you move out."

"Understood."

He turned to Haruka and gave her a fixed stare. "Ten'ou, I will trust that I can leave the last line of defense in your care."

She gave him a grim nod as she met his gaze with an intense one of her own. "No Youma will get past me. I swear it."

"Good." He turned to the rest of the Blades and defenders gathered. "For the rest of us, we will advance to section 313. Once there, we will determine our next course of action. Does everyone understand their objectives?" There was a loud shout of acknowledgement. "Good. Prepare to move out!"

* * *

Lower Grounds, Hikawa Jinja, Tokyo, Japan.  
August 9, 1992. 6:21 P.M.

"Ryo-chan, what did you mean when you said, 'you hope she doesn't set your ass on fire again?'"

Ryoku grimaced as he kept his eyes ahead. "Ask me again later, Mako-chan...."

* * *

Outer Grounds - Near Section 313, Hikawa Jinja, Tokyo, Japan.  
August 9, 1992. 6:25 P.M.

Usagi's hand brushed against her brooch for what had to be the twentieth time or so as she leaned against the broken shell of what used to be an old apartment building, trying to catch her breath. They had been running hard since they left the Orphan's Quarters, stopping only to catch their breath when necessary. Rei, Setsuna, and Minako all seemed to have little problem maintaining a long run, but she wasn't quite as athletic. Hotaru was worse, though; they had to stop several times for her.

As her hand brushed against the brooch, the usual anger she had come to expect from the brooch wasn't there. Instead, there was fear, much like there was the other day, when she had last tried to transform. However, the fear she was feeling now wasn't quite as strong as what she had felt then, which had been strong enough to all but paralyze her.

Ever since she had felt that change in the brooch, she had been brooding over it. Every time she had touched it, it had invoked anger within her. Sure, there were other emotions as well, but the one that stood out the most was anger. Always anger.

Feeling that fear then, and even now, brought to mind that conversation she had with Ami the night that Setsuna had collapsed after holding her brooch. If Ami was right and the brooch did draw out the emotions that she wanted to keep hidden and buried deep inside her, how was she supposed to use the damn thing to transform if she was too terrified to even invoke its powers? It seemed counterproductive to her to make the very thing she needed to save humanity practically unusable.

Briefly, she tried to think back to how she had managed to force herself to switch consciousness with Serenity. From what she had heard of her, she seemed to have no trouble handling that accursed trinket. If she was unable to transform, she would more than likely have to resort to summoning her again. The only thing was that she wasn't exactly sure how she managed to bring about the change. All she could remember was calling out to her in her mind, but she had tried that before with no results. What had she done differently?

"I think we're far enough away from everyone to be safe," Rei said as she stood up, brushed the dirt and dust off her hakama, and brought out her transformation wand again. "I'm doing it." "Maybe we should wait until-" Setsuna started to say. However, Rei wasn't listening.

"Mars star power, make-up!"

Minako sighed at her friend's overeagerness and brought out her transformation wand. "I guess we might as well do it now, then," she muttered as she raised her wand over her head. "Venus star power, make-up!"

Hotaru and Setsuna exchanged glances for a moment. Setsuna shrugged fatalistically and brought out her transformation wand, prompting Hotaru to bring out hers as well.

"Pluto star power, make-up!"

"Saturn star power, make-up!"

Usagi swallowed as she found everyone's eyes now upon her. "I... I guess... it's my turn now... right?" she said nervously.

"Yeah, so hurry up and transform so we can take those Youma bastards out, already!" Mars prodded impatiently.

"Y-Yeah...," Usagi said hesitantly as she slowly reached up for her brooch. As her hand drew closer to the brooch, it began to tremble. The closer it came, the more noticeable the trembling grew until her hand finally clasped around it. Her eyes clamped shut as she removed the brooch from her blouse, her hand still quivering as she tried to fight her fear.

"Usagi-chan, are you all right?" Venus asked as she approached her friend and reached out to her with a worried hand.

"She's struggling with herself," Pluto said in a quiet, understanding voice.

Mars turned to look at her with a perplexed expression on her face. "What are you talking about?"

"That brooch is what she uses to transform," Pluto explained. "However, whenever someone holds it, it draws out whatever emotions the holder has buried inside, no matter how deep they try to hide it... even if it's buried so deep the holder had completely forgotten they were there at all." She stared down at her hands, recalling the time she had held it in her hands. "The brooch draws them out... and forces them onto the holder."

Venus looked down on the brooch with a little fear toward the offending bauble. "I've seen you transform before, Usagi-chan," she said as she put a comforting hand on Usagi's shoulder. "You don't have to hold the brooch to transform. Just don't touch the thing, all right? Don't touch it and you'll be fine."

Usagi weakly shook her head. "You... You d-don't... understand...," she murmured weakly as she stared into her friend's eyes. "Even if I don't touch it..., when I try to transform..., the same thing happens. It... It doesn't matter. I...." She stopped and slumped down onto a waist-high piece of rubble. "Y-You should just go on without me. I'd... just get in your way right now...."

"You...."

Everyone turned toward Mars, who had just walked up to Usagi and was now glaring down at her. "Don't start complaining about being scared when you came out here with us!" she yelled angrily as Usagi closed her eyes and winced under the harsh harangue. "Nobody forced you to come out here! You came on your own free will! You came because you want to help us! You came because you want to get back at those bastards who killed your family! You came because it's what you wanted to do!"

"Mars-" Venus began, but was silenced by her hard glare.

"Listen," Mars continued in a lighter tone of voice after turning back to Usagi. The blonde still had her eyes closed, but she wasn't flinching away any more. "I know you're scared. We all are. But you have to get over it. We need you out there."

"I know you do. That's why I'm here."

Mars blinked at the calmness in Usagi's voice as the blonde opened her eyes. The firm, resolute gaze that stared back at her belied the quivering and whimpering she had heard from her mere moments ago.

Realization clicked into place as Saturn walked up to Usagi and peered into her eyes. "Serenity?"

Serenity nodded and smiled. "Looks like Usagi's getting better at summoning me, or something like that." She stood up and brushed the dust and dirt off her clothes. "Okay, I guess I'd better get to- oh! Well, look who's come to join us," she said, folding her arms expectantly. The other Senshi followed her gaze to where Sailor Jupiter and Ryoku were running toward them.

"So... everyone's... ready to go?" Ryoku asked as he and Jupiter caught their breath.

"We just transformed a short time ago," Venus reported.

Serenity stared at Jupiter for a moment before turning to Ryoku. "It's a good thing you've got those communicators. We'll need them in the future." She paused as she gave him a thoughtful look. "That reminds me... after this battle's over, I want to take a look at that communicator of yours, Ryoku. There's something about the symbol on the back that puzzles me."

Ryoku blinked. "Um... sure, I guess."

She nodded and glanced down at the brooch in her hand. "Time to get to work." She thrust her brooch into the air overhead. "Moon prism power, make-up!"

"All right, everyone!" Ryoku called out after Sailor Moon's transformation ended. "Word from Shishu is that they're counting on you to bring down as much of the enemy as possible before they reach this place, where Shishu is planning to meet them. Hopefully, this will help limit the number of casualties that they will inevitably suffer. Also, remember that the enemy has a new type of flying Youma. Be especially on your guard and watch each other's backs.

"I will be accompanying you as you go out. My main priority will be to gather information on those new flying Youma and to report it to Shishu. Does anyone have questions?"

"That about covers it, Ryoku," Sailor Moon told him, then turned to the others. "Everyone ready to go?"

"Ready!" everyone replied at once.

"Let's go."

* * *

Seventeen Kilometers West of Hikawa Jinja, Komae-shi, Tokyo, Japan.  
August 9, 1992. 6:28 P.M.

Titus dove out of the way of another diving attack from one of the flying Hybrids as she flung another charged sphere of water at a cluster of sentries and Hunters. The sphere exploded as it hit the ground, shards of icicles speeding off in random directions, impaling Youma left and right. As she rolled back to her feet, she lashed out at a reptilian Hybrid, her claws slicing through a patchwork of scales and flesh, before leaping away again lest the other remaining Youma catch up with her and overpower her.

It had been a steady drive eastward once the battle began. It had been easy at first as she flung water spheres at small groups of their most powerful Hybrids and whipped watery tendrils at the smaller ones. However, as the battle dragged on, she had begun to grow weary after using so many high-powered attacks, one after the other. Also, the enemy had begun to form a plan that involved surrounding her in order to cut off any means of evading their attacks.

She had taken out well over three hundred Youma by herself; however, it wouldn't mean anything if she got herself killed.

She was beginning to consider retreating for the moment when she felt the first energy spike several kilometers to the east, followed by a couple more.

'The Sailor Senshi!' Titus thought to herself as her mind raced to come up with a new plan. Obviously, they had mobilized due to Zoisite's invasion threat. They would be coming to meet the invasion soon; she was sure of it. The only problem was that once they met the invasion force, the Senshi would see her and automatically assume that she was not only part of it, they would assume that she was leading it. She would have attacks coming at her in both directions.

On the other hand, their arrival could become a momentous opportunity. Not only could she use them to stop Zoisite's invasion, she could also finish the Senshi off once the battle was over, eliminating all of Jadeite's opposition in one fell swoop! The only problem here was that she knew that this was only a preliminary strike force. She wasn't stupid; she knew that Zoisite wouldn't concentrate all of his forces in one group. Zoisite was a sneaky bastard; he probably had another army lurking around somewhere, probably getting into position for an ambush, or a sneak attack, or something similar. Killing off the Senshi now would leave her with just herself and Jadeite's forces to deal with this invasion force. While she was confident in her ability to destroy the invasion forces, she would rather not leave herself open to an attack from another General immediately afterward, although that kind of tactic was not what she would expect from Kunzite based on what Jadeite had told her of the warmongering General.

'What would Jadeite do in this kind of a situation?' she pondered to herself as she dropped down in the midst of a small group of sentries and spun around with both claws out, easily shredding them all. She then darted forward and grabbed an Axe Hunter by its weapon arm and flung it up toward a pack of bird-like Hybrids, knocking them out of the sky. She lobbed another icy sphere bomb at the grounded pile of Youma and sped out of the way as a burst of icicles exploded outward, mercilessly impaling several Youma nearby.

Another energy spike flared up again in the same area as the previous ones had. From the power level of this one, she was quite certain that this one had to be the leader. A smirk crossed her lips as a plan began to coalesce in her mind. Now that the Sailor Senshi would be joining the battle, there was no reason for her to hang around here. There was more than likely another invasion army lurking about somewhere and she had to find it. Jadeite would forgive her for temporarily abandoning her assignment, considering the circumstances. She'd have to go back to the Palace and mobilize the Youma; not to mention reporting the invasion attempt to Jadeite, as well.

Titus lobbed another sphere of water at a group of ground-based Hybrids as she let loose with a roundhouse kick that took off the head of a sentry Youma. Once the sentry was down, she darted forward, not bothering to check and see how much damage her water blast had done, and leapt up on top of the ruins of an office building, using smaller buildings and broken husks of taller ones as stepping stones. Once she reached the top of the tallest building in the area, broken or whole, she took a quick assessment of the havoc she had wreaked upon Zoisite's invasion force.

'Hmm.... Several hundred dead, mostly smaller Youma,' she determined. 'Only a small handful of Hybrids dead. Those Hybrids are a little tougher than I thought they were. I'll have to relay that to Jadeite for certain. Fortunately, our Mages are still more than a match for them.'

A glance over her shoulder revealed that the Senshi were just about to meet the first wave of the invasion force. 'I wish I could stay and see how they'd do, but I have to get to the Palace. Sailor Senshi, I leave the rest to you. For now.'

With that, the Elite Youma dove off the building, claws out, raking several flying Hybrid Youma on the way down. Once she hit the ground, she sprinted straight for the Imperial Palace, her claws tearing down any Youma that stood in her way. A few Youma gave chase after her, but most were content to turn their attention toward the humans that had just arrived. Eager grins accompanied bared claws, fangs, blades, and other such weaponry.

Those grins lasted only until the first Fire Soul was thrown. After that, all was chaos.

* * *

Hikawa Jinja Proper, Hikawa Jinja, Tokyo, Japan.  
August 9, 1992. 6:31 P.M.

The main ceremonial grounds of the Hikawa Jinja were bustling with frantic movement. Throngs of onlookers were herded out of the way as the senior members of the various clergies started preparing the grounds for the reestablishment of the barrier. There was a hesitant, yet hopeful murmur through the crowd as they speculated whether the barrier would go up in time for them to be safe or not. Here and there, mentions of the Blades of Shishu, their volunteer defense force, and Sailor Moon and her Sailor Senshi were brought up to remind themselves that they had protectors out there, as well as to bolster their already battered spirits.

From her vantage point near the top of the stone steps leading down to the Lower Grounds, Michiru ignored most of the goings-on, preferring to keep her attention focused outward where the defender units were gathering. She had a good view from where she sat, but marking out individual people in the large crowd was all but impossible. Fortunately, she had already found the person she was looking for.

It was easy to spot Haruka, seeing that she was the only blonde Blade in Shishu; the distance from Michiru and the defenders below was too great to determine gender at a glance, not to mention that Haruka wasn't exactly well-endowed (not that she was complaining). It was a great relief to see that she was all right, but seeing her in her Shishu uniform served to remind Michiru that that could change very soon.

'I should be down there, fighting with her....'

She blinked at that stray thought and almost dismissed it outright. Haruka was the fighter, not her. Even when their home was overrun and they were about to surrender to the Youma, Haruka wanted to fight, rather than give up. It was just like Haruka. Her, on the other hand....

She shook her head, dismissing such thoughts. Haruka seemed a natural for Shishu, but she could hardly see herself as a Blade. Sure, she had fought against Youma before, but that was when she was fighting for her life in order to reach the Hikawa Jinja. Now that she was here, she didn't need to fight anymore. However, as she stared down at where Haruka was conversing with Mizuno-hakase on some matter or another, the feeling that she should be fighting by her side would not go away.

'For now...,' she thought to herself as she continued her vigil at the top of the stone steps of Sendai Hill. 'For now... I'll just watch over her. This is all I can do.'

* * *

Near Shimokitazawa, Setagaya-ku, Tokyo, Japan.  
August 9, 1992. 6:32 P.M.

"We're almost there," Venus announced as they ran down the broken, crack-riddled street. "The enemy is just up ahead."

Sailor Moon glanced back at Jupiter without slowing down. "I know you just got your Senshi powers and all, but have you learned how to use them yet?"

"Yeah," Jupiter confirmed confidently. "Ryo-chan told me about how you guys have to draw runes and such. I figured out how to use Supreme Thunder and Sparkling Wide Pressure on the way here."

"That fast?" Venus said, eyes wide in surprise as she glanced from Jupiter to Ryoku, and then back to the desolate road in front of her.

"I remembered a few things from that training session with Venus and Pluto," Ryoku mentioned by way of an explanation. "It's just a good thing that she was able to pick up on it so quickly."

"Anyway," Sailor Moon said as she came to a stop and returned her attention to the approaching Youma horde, "we need to figure out our battle plan." Everyone else came to a stop as well, except for Mars, who just sped on by without giving anyone else a second glance.

"What's to figure out?" Mars said as her right hand began to trace out a rune. "We just go out there and kill Youma until there aren't any more left! Fire...."

"H-Hey, wait!" Sailor Moon shouted as she started to out her scepter. "Don't be so hasty, dammit!"

"...soul!"

A large ball of flame shout out from Mars' fingertips, blazing toward the Youma front line until it struck one of the sentries, where it then burst into a small explosion of heat and fire, burning several Youma into ashes within seconds. The rest of the Youma simply barreled through the ashes, unfazed by the attack.

"Oh, hell!" Ryoku growled as he unslung his rifle and took aim. "I'll cover Mars!"

"All right," Sailor Moon nodded and turned to the others. "Pluto, you're with Saturn. Jupiter, help Ryoku cover Mars. Venus, you're with me. Watch each other's backs and be careful!"

"Right!" everyone acknowledged as they split up accordingly.

Jupiter ran forward until she reached Mars' side, drawing a rune as she ran. "Supreme thunder!" she yelled just as she reached her fellow Senshi's side, unleashing a bolt of lightning from a rod that had emerged from the top of the tiara on her forehead. The bolt slammed into a Hunter, knocking it off its feet and into small group of sentries and Hunters as she drew a follow-up rune. "Sparkling wide pressure!" she shouted as she flung a ball of lightning at the pile of Youma, electrocuting them. Once the attack dissipated, none of the Youma continued to move.

"What the hell are you doing, running off by yourself like that, Mars?" Ryoku hissed as he met up with the two Senshi while continuing to shoot at most of the airborne Youma. "Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

"Shut up and keep firing!" she shot back as she drew another rune, drawing in a tremendous amount of energy in front of her. "Burning mandala!" she shouted, flinging a storm of flaming rings at a small pack of approaching Youma. Most of the smaller sentry Youma were burned away by the attack, but most of the Hunter and other Youma dove out of the way of the attack. More Youma continued to stomp past or through the ashes of their incinerated comrades, intent on reaching their enemies.

"Sparkling wide pressure!" Jupiter yelled, following up Mars' attack, electrocuting half of the dodging Youma as Ryoku opened fire on the other half.

"They're closing in on us!" Ryoku warned. "We're going to have to fall back if they get too close!"

"There's no way I'm running from these bastards!" Mars snarled. "Fire soul!" Another burst of flame flew out from Mars' fingertips like a giant flamethrower as it burned away several Youma in its path.

"Then, we'll just have to stop them before they reach us," Jupiter replied with a determined cast to her eyes as she dug in her heels and prepared another attack. "Sparkling wide pressure!" Her ball of lightning cut through the wall of flame and smashed into another group of Hunters, knocking the entire pack off their feet. The whole pack hit the ground, spasming for a few moments before they finally stopped moving.

"Easier said than done," Ryoku muttered as he ejected an empty clip from his rifle and reached for another one. "Let's just hope they all don't suddenly decide to try to overrun one of our groups or we're in trouble. Still... I'm surprised we haven't seen any Mages. Usually, they'd be out flinging stuff at us by now...."

Nearby, Pluto and Saturn were having similar difficulties keeping the Youma horde back. "Dead scream," Pluto murmured as she let loose another ball of energy. The ball hurtled toward the nearest advancing Hunter Youma and plowed into it, knocking it backward off its feet and into its fellow Youma, knocking them down as well.

"Silence glaive surprise!" Saturn shouted, spinning her glaive in a particular pattern before aiming it toward the pile of tumbled Youma, causing claws of dark violet energy to tear along the ground until it reached them. The attack slammed into the Youma, ripping them to shreds within moments.

Their pattern of attack was simple and effective; Pluto would blast the Youma first and Saturn would follow up with her own attack, finishing off whatever Youma remained. The strategy was effective, but it took too long to set up and only took out a single group at a time. The other Youma were advancing too fast for them to keep up with.

"Pluto!" Saturn called out, her voice tinged with fear.

"I know," Pluto replied, her own voice calm. However, her expression was one of anxious concern. "We've got to start pulling back for now."

"Moon tiara action!" Sailor Moon shouted, flinging her tiara once again into the throng of Youma, her attack punching through each one it struck, whether sentry or Hunter or those other Youma, including the flying ones.

It was difficult finding an opportunity to use either the crescent wand or the scepter. At this point, the wand would be a better option considering its shorter charge time and the fact that she had her Senshi to protect her while she was vulnerable. Unfortunately, all of her Senshi except for Venus were tied up in breaking up the invading horde in three directions, thus limiting their combined effectiveness. Worse still, eventually the Youma would catch on and concentrate their forces eastward again. If that happened, they would swarm over the group in their path - Mars, Jupiter, and Ryoku.

"Crescent beam!" Venus shouted as she shot a beam of energy at yet another flying Youma. The flying ones were hard to pick off since they had so much room to maneuver in and were pretty agile, as well. Still, Venus had managed to snipe a few out of the sky.

A small swarm of sentries ran out from behind the last Hunter Youma that Venus had sniped with her Crescent Beam and started rushing Venus. "Look out!" Sailor Moon warned as her tiara hadn't finished its return flight yet.

Venus whirled toward the advancing pack and quickly drew a rune. "Venus love-me chain!" A chain of energy shot out from her fingertips and lashed out at the Youma, striking one down right after the other.

"Got it!" Sailor Moon said as her tiara finally returned to her. "Moon tiara action!" The tiara was flung again, this time, tearing through a pack of those new Youma that weren't sentries or Hunters.

Now that they had engaged the Youma and had taken out several sentries and Hunters, they were beginning to see more and more of this new type of Youma in addition to the flying Youma that were constantly harassing them from the skies. Where the sentries were merely identical copies of the same demon-faced Youma and Hunters were just stronger and taller versions of sentries with a weapon in place of one arm, the new breed of Youma had practically no two Youma exactly the same. Not only that, but the new Youma, oddly enough, had a near-human appearance. Some looked more human than others, but each one had physical characteristics that looked way too human for her liking.

'Then again,' she thought to herself as she caught her tiara again, 'Jadeite looks like a human, too, doesn't he? Still, a General and a Youma are two different things; I really shouldn't compare the two.' She cocked her arm back and took aim at another group of rushing Youma. 'But even saying that, seeing human-like faces on Youma is very disturbing.'

"Sailor Moon!" Venus shouted as she pointed toward a small group of three flying Youma. "Look! All the flying Youma are heading for the same place!"

The Senshi leader glanced up and frowned. Sure enough, the Youma Venus had pointed to, as well as all the other flying Youma, were all converging onto the same group, as she had feared would eventually happen. Even the other ground-based Youma were shifting their attention. Still, as bad as this was, there was an opportunity here that she couldn't overlook.

"Venus!" Sailor Moon called out as she began to concentrate. Hopefully, Pluto and Saturn would notice the change in strategy and act accordingly. "I'm going for my scepter!" As long as she had the chance, she might as well go for her strongest weapon. "I need you to cover me while I summon it!"

"Okay, got it," Venus nodded as she settled into a defensive posture and drew a rune. "Crescent beam!" she shouted, sniping away at several Youma as they tried to rush the other Senshi. It was hard to resist the urge to run to her friends' aid, especially now that she had noticed that Ryoku's rifle had ceased firing for quite a while, but Sailor Moon needed her. She had to be Sailor Moon's shield so that she could draw her most powerful weapon. Her fellow Senshi had their powers to protect them, but Ryoku didn't have anything except his rifle, which had gone silent, and his sword.

'Please be all right,' she prayed as she prepared another Crescent Beam. 'Ryoku-sama, please don't die.'

* * *

Lower Grounds - Sendai Hill, Hikawa Jinja, Tokyo, Japan.  
August 9, 1992. 6:32 P.M.

"It's time," Konno said as he turned to Atsuko and Haruka. "Mizuno-hakase, Ten'ou, the units are ready. We're moving out to Section 314."

Atsuko nodded. "Understood. The medical teams are almost ready to deploy. The first teams should be ready to deploy in approximately five minutes."

Konno nodded and looked at Haruka. "How're you holding up, Ten'ou?"

"I'm fine," she replied bluntly. "I can take care of things here."

He blinked a couple of times. "Pretty confident for your first battle as a Blade, hm?"

She gave him a flat look. "I've fought Youma before. I'm not scared."

If her words seemed flippant or arrogant, Konno didn't seem to mind. He merely shook his head and sighed. "You sound like a lot of young Blades I've seen over the years."

"Really?" she asked, glancing askance at him. That didn't exactly sound like praise.

"Yes. Young boys eager to do battle with the demons that took their family or their friends from them. You could see the lust for vengeance in their eyes sometimes. Always demanding to fight on the front line."

"And?" she asked curtly.

"Blades who seek battle are usually claimed by it," he said as if quoting someone. "The same with glory or vengeance." He shook his head and turned to leave. "But, it seems to me that you've already set your mind, so I won't say anything further."

"What about you?" Haruka shot back as he started to leave. "Haven't the Youma taken anyone you love from you?"

"Ten'ou-san!" Atsuko said, her tone reproachful, as Konno paused in mid-stride.

"No, no," he shook his head without turning around. "It's all right, Mizuno-hakase. It's a fair question.

"Yes, Ten'ou, I've lost people I've loved to the Youma. My eldest and second sons joined up with Shishu before I did. Hiroshi joined because his best friend Daisuke joined and died in his first battle and he wanted vengeance. He died within his first year as a Blade. Kyosuke joined to avenge his older brother. He also died within his first year.

"After that, wrought with grief, I also chose to join up with Shishu. Not because I want vengeance, but because I don't want my last and only remaining son, Hiro, to follow his elder brothers' fate. I want him to live. I fight to protect my remaining son, as well as my wife and daughters. I won't deny that I want vengeance for my sons, but the protection and well-being of my family takes priority. And that means that I must remain alive for their sake."

He glanced back at Haruka over his shoulder without turning back and gave her a weak smile. "I know I don't sound like a model Blade, but in truth, I like to think that I follow the true meaning of what it is to be a Blade. I fight, not to destroy, but to protect. The longer you remain a Blade, the more you begin to understand this concept. To do otherwise, is to eventually die." He returned his gaze to his destination. "At least, that's what I've come to believe. You are free to come to your own conclusions, Ten'ou. I certainly hope you survive long enough to do so. I look forward to hearing them." With that, he started jogging toward one of the defender units and started giving orders.

"Humph," Haruka snorted under her breath as she folded her arms. "He didn't have to say all that. I know what I'm fighting for."

* * *

Outer Grounds - Section 313, Hikawa Jinja, Tokyo, Japan.  
August 9, 1992. 6:38 P.M.

"Chiba!" Sanzou shouted as he lowered his binoculars. "The Youma are approaching! They'll be in range within seven minutes!"

"Any sign of Kino?" Mamoru inquired.

"None yet," he told him.

"Estimate of enemy complement?"

"Well, from what I can see right now, I'd estimate around six or seven hundred, maybe more," Sanzou reported.

"How many flying Youma do you estimate there are?"

"I'd say there are about a hundred of them."

"Mostly ground troops, huh?" Mamoru said as he considered his options. "Well, until we get our advance report from Kino, we'd better concentrate our attention on the ground troops. Their numbers will overrun us until Konno arrives with our reinforcements. If the flying Youma serve to be a greater threat, then we'll change our target priority."

"Understood," Sanzou acknowledged as he put his binoculars away. "I will pass the word."

"Make sure you also emphasize ammo conservation," he added. "Our supplies are getting low and we haven't gone on a brass scavenging expedition in weeks. The Armory is almost out of material for our bullets."

"Maybe we should schedule an expedition to the Meiji Jinja once the barrier's back up? There's probably some material still there that Armory can use."

"I'll get in touch with them after this is over," Mamoru agreed. Sanzou nodded and left. "What the hell is taking you so long, Kino?" he muttered under his breath.

* * *

Near Tokyo Daigaku, Komaba Campus Ruins, Meguro-ku, Tokyo, Japan.  
August 9, 1992. 6:42 P.M.

Ryoku dove out of the way as a pair of flying Youma swooped down on him. He rolled back to his feet and swung his sword at them, but they had already flew out of his range. He quickly readjusted the rifle slung across his back and rushed onward, slashing at Hunters and sentries as he passed. Occasionally, he'd cut one down, but for the most part, he just wanted them out of his way.

The Youma had pushed them back steadily with their numbers, making it hard to continue long range tactics. Sailor Moon had ordered the Senshi to regroup, giving him the opportunity to break away and give his report to Mamoru before the Youma could reach Minato ward, let alone the border of the Hikawa Jinja. However, as soon as he had broken free, a small pack of sentries, Hunters, and flying Youma all started hounding him. The sentries and Hunters weren't too much of a problem to evade, but the constant harassment from the flying Youma made it near impossible to reach his destination without stopping to fight or, more often than not, hitting and running. In fact, he knew that if he were to actually stop and stand his ground, the Youma would overwhelm him within a few minutes.

To stop for too long would be to die.

From what he had seen, the flying Youma were really nothing more than flying versions of those other new Youma he had seen with the sentries and Hunters. It was odd, though; where the sentries and Hunters had some humanoid characteristics, such as being bipedal, having two arms (or an arm and a weapon arm in the Hunters' case), and a roughly human-shaped figure, their heads were often shaped similar to that of what one would see in an old painting of oni from ancient times. Their faces were similarly demonic. It was what they were used to seeing. It was the face of evil and thus, must be destroyed.

However, with the new breed of Youma, many of them had additional human-like features as well, making them look like a sick, twisted fusion of a Youma and a human. Furthermore, unlike the Youma they were accustomed to, these Youma differed in appearance just like humans did. With sentries and Hunters, they were all the same. There were no individually identifiable marks or characteristics. Each Youma was the same as the next, as if they were mass-produced. With the new Youma, he had yet to see two Youma that looked the same.

Seeing a lot of similarities between this new Youma breed and humankind was very discomforting, to say the least. It was like Jadeite was mocking them by creating this Youma parody of humanity.

Ducking past another swipe by yet another flying Youma, Ryoku ducked into a broken building and broke into a nearby stairwell. Stopping partway up the stairs, he glanced over to his side and noticed that the building next to his had outside emergency stairs running right across from the stairwell he was in. A quick smash from his sword hilt proved the stairwell's windows were breakable. The windows were big enough for him to climb through if he was careful about where he put his hands after breaking the glass, but not big enough to jump through. Since the stairwell still had its roof, he was safe from the flying Youma for the moment; however, he still had the ground troops to worry about.

"I guess... I can... catch my breath... for the moment," he said, breathing hard. He grabbed his rifle from his back and took aim at the entrance of the stairwell. The first Youma to show its face, a sentry, took a bullet to its forehead as it looked up at him. The second Youma, another sentry, received the same treatment. The third Youma, an Axe Hunter, took a bullet to the chest as well as the head.

Ryoku took down another Axe Hunter and two more sentries before his clip ran out. "Damn!" he growled to himself as he slung his rifle again, grabbed his sword, and started clambering up the stairs before pushing himself upright and dashing up the steps, two at a time. Once he reached the top, he quickly smashed out the top window and started climbing through it. Below him, the sounds of Youma scrambling up the stairs echoed upward as their feet pounded on each step. The distance between the buildings and from his window to the ground gave him pause for a moment, but the sounds of the Youma growing closer were enough to spur him onward. He took a single deep breath to steady himself... and jumped.

His hands caught the railing of the stairs as he slammed into it, but the collision dazed him enough so that he didn't get a good enough grip and slid off. He came back to his senses quickly and grabbed for the next floor's railing, this time bracing himself for the collision. As the fall wasn't as far as the first one, this time he managed to keep himself from falling again. Instead, he swung and dropped onto the landing of the floor below him, diving out of the way just in time for the flying Youma that had spotted him in mid-tumble to miss. He lashed out with his blade, lopping off the Youma's head, and barreled down the emergency stairs while keeping an eye out for more flying Youma.

Once he had reached the second floor, instead of sliding down the last ladder into the alleyway, he leapt off the landing and landed on the hood of a rusted-out car, causing some parts of it to shatter as he tried to roll to his feet, but ended up falling on his back on top of his rifle. The pain was enough to stall him enough for the other Youma to start closing in on him again as he tried to get back to his feet. Glancing behind him, he saw that more Youma had arrived and closed off his escape route.

He was surrounded.

Even worse, he had dropped his sword a short distance away, where he had crashed onto the car hood.

Ryoku sighed inwardly. It was looking less and less likely that he would be able to keep that promise to Ami.

With a yell, he ran and dove toward his sword, intending to grab it and slash upward while rolling to his feet, knowing that the flying Youma would try to swoop down on him as he did so. The moment his hand grasped the hilt of his blade, something impacted hard against his left shoulder, causing a fierce stabbing pain.

'An arrow?' he realized as he struggled to regain his momentum and strike out, only to feel several more blade-like appendages rake into his back.

* * *

Author's Note: Here you are, my friends! A new chapter of The Brooch has arrived! I hope you enjoy this chapter as the first battle of the Dark Kingdom Civil War gets underway. As the fighting draws ever closer to the Blade's first line of defense, will the reenforcements arrive in time to give them a much needed boost to their forces? And what of Titus and the other half of Zoisite's army? And what about the barrier? Will it be reestablished on time? The answer to some of these questions and more in the next chapter of The Brooch!

Disclaimer: All original materials belong to their respective owners. Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi and a bunch of big companies. No copyright infringement is intended.

Questions? Comments? Anything?  
Email: jasonulloa (at) hotmail (dot) com

Copyright© 2004, 2007 Jason C. Ulloa  
All Rights Reserved.


	24. Chapter 23

The Brooch  
By Jason C. Ulloa

Chapter 23

Setagaya-ku/Meguro-ku Border, Tokyo, Japan.  
August 9, 1992. 6:42 P.M.

She was in the middle of drawing the rune for a Crescent Beam when she felt it. Something was wrong. Something just went wrong. Something....

"Crescent beam!" Venus shouted, firing off another attack. Her concentration shaken, the beam flew off the mark just enough to clip the wing of her target, a flying Youma that looked like a cross between a hawk and a human. However, just as she was about to follow up her attack with a second Crescent Beam, Sailor Moon's tiara punched through the chest of her target Youma, taking it out along with a couple other flying Youma beside it.

"Have you seen the others yet?" Sailor Moon asked as her tiara returned to her hand.

Venus shook her head as the two started running eastward again. "Not since we got separated," she replied, worry showing on her face. That feeling she just had.... "I'm worried about Ryoku-sama, though. All those Youma-"

"I know you're worried, Venus," she cut her off. "I am, too, but he can take care of himself. For now, we've got to regroup with the others." She quickly gazed around before returning her attention ahead of her. "At this rate, we'll end up meeting with the Blades before Ryoku-san does. There's too many of them to slow down with just the two of us."

Venus started to draw another Crescent Beam rune as she tried to calm herself. Sailor Moon was right; Ryoku could take care of himself. She was just imagining things. He was fine. He had to be. "Do you think you can fire another Moon Princess Halation now?" She took aim at a small cluster of Youma as her rune completed. "Crescent beam!"

"Not for another two or three minutes," Sailor Moon replied as she shook her head. "I want to wait until I have more of the main Youma forces in my sight before using that attack again. It's too draining to use it very often."

"Just how many are left, anyway?" Venus wondered as she prepared another attack.

Sailor Moon was about to reply when some movement up ahead to her left caught her attention. About a kilometer away, there were several Youma swarming around a corner as if chasing something. "Venus!"

"I see it, too!" she acknowledged.

"After them!" she ordered as she removed her tiara once again. "Moon tiara action!"

"Crescent beam!" Venus yelled, firing her own attack as well.

Both attacks struck the tail end of the horde, demolishing several Youma, sentry and Hunter alike. A few Youma turned around to confront the two Senshi, but they were quickly destroyed as well.

Following the path of dead and disintegrating Youma, the two Senshi found themselves on a different street. Sounds of growling and yelling mixed with the clashing of steel carried through the air. Venus ran harder, her worry growing by the second; a burgeoning fear that her earlier premonition that something was wrong was more than just her imagination.

"What are you doing?" Sailor Moon shouted as she picked up her own pace.

"They caught up with him!" Venus shouted without looking back. "They'll kill him if we don't hurry!"

Sailor Moon's lips tightened while her hands clenched in frustration. On one hand, she knew that they needed to regroup in order to hold off the Youma's continued advance. On the other hand, she knew that Venus' heart was set on rescuing Ryoku, and judging from the sounds of fighting that they were running toward, he might not have much time left.

'Damn it all.'

"Venus! I'm going to try and find the others!" she shouted as she leapt up to the top of a crumbling one-story building that still had its roof. "I'll leave Ryoku-san to you!"

"Got it!" Venus replied as she darted down another street, following the sounds of battle.

* * *

Jupiter sat back against the side of the building, breathing hard as Saturn laid her hands on her head. She smiled up at the younger Senshi, encouraging her as she was breathing heavily as well. Neither one of them were in the best physical shape, but they were holding up as best as they could. The strain was particularly hard on her, as she had just barely had time to recover from her coma before being thrown to the fire. Her Senshi-augmented strength could only carry her so far. Saturn had come up with the idea to try shoring her up with some of her healing powers, but even if it did work, the younger Senshi was growing weary as well. Besides, it could only last so long. If the battle drew out too long, soon both of them wouldn't be able to fight.

"How're you holding up, Saturn?" Jupiter asked as Saturn removed her hands.

Saturn stepped back and leaned against her glaive. She looked exhausted. "I'm all right. I can still fight."

Jupiter nodded as she struggled to get up. "Me, too. I'm ready to go again."

"That's great, because we could really use a hand sometime soon!" Mars snapped as she flung another Fire Soul. "I can't keep this up by myself forever, you know!"

"Just be glad that this alley is narrow enough to keep the Youma from swarming over us," Pluto replied in a terse voice at the other end of the alley. "Otherwise, you wouldn't even be able to complain."

"Shut up!" Mars shot back, whipping her head back to glare at her for a moment before turning her gaze to Jupiter and Saturn. "I think we can break out from this end. Most of the Youma have been splitting off in different directions. I don't think we can hold them back anymore."

Pluto threw another Dead Scream before rejoining the others. "It looks like they're starting to do the same at the other end, too. It almost seems as if they're trying to go around us now." She paused for a moment. "If Ryoku-san didn't make it in time to warn the others, then we'll need to meet up with the Blades."

Mars' expression hardened. "He will make it."

Jupiter gave her a quiet nod, while Saturn gave Pluto a concerned look. "Do you really think the Youma got Ryo-niichan?"

Pluto turned away from her and stared back toward the other end of the alley. Dozens of Youma had been streaming through that entrance earlier, but now it was completely empty save for the corpses of demolished Youma strewn about the rubble of broken buildings and rusted, smashed vehicles. "I certainly hope not." She turned back to the others. "We need to get moving. Now."

"Right," Mars said as she glanced out of the alley and looked around. It was all clear. "This way," she said as she started running down the street with the others close behind her.

* * *

Near Tokyo Daigaku, Komaba Campus Ruins, Meguro-ku, Tokyo, Japan.  
August 9, 1992. 6:48 P.M.

Ryoku dove to the ground, swinging his sword with his left hand at the flying Youma above him. Because of the arrow still in his shoulder, the blade missed the head, but managed to lop off a wing, sending it crashing to the ground beside him. Ignoring the pain in his back and shoulder, he managed to push himself up to his knees and thrust the tip of the sword through the right eye of the Youma, finishing it off as he hurried to get up on his feet again and rushing for cover before he could get hit with another arrow.

Once behind the cover of another rusted vehicle, he gritted his teeth and yanked out the arrow, wincing as it came free. He glanced over the hood of the vehicle at the advancing Youma, assessing his situation. There were several sentries, only a handful of Hunters, several of those weird new Youma, and a single flying Youma. And they were blocking all means of escape.

Not good. Especially since he had dropped his rifle back near that vehicle he landed on. All he had on him was his sword and some ammo.

The flying Youma and the Projectile Hunter had to go. The others he could hold off until an opportunity for escape showed itself. It was fortunate that there was only one Projectile Hunter.

He took a deep breath and leapt out from behind his cover, sprinting toward the Projectile Hunter. The Hunter leveled its crossbow-like appendage at him and fired. However, Ryoku had been watching the Hunter's arm and dodged the bolt just as it was released; the arrow just barely grazing his cheek. Before the Hunter could reload, Ryoku collided with the Hunter, running it through with his sword. Before the Hunter could react, Ryoku yanked out his sword and lopped off the Hunter's head with a quick swipe of his blade.

A small pack of sentries were starting to close in on him, so he started running toward the cluster of Youma that were blocking him off from reaching the other Blades. There were only sentries there, but it was a large concentration of them - probably six or seven of them. He could probably handle them if it was just him and them, but with all those other Youma around....

Ryoku swung at the nearest sentry, but his sword was blocked by the sentry's blade. Without slowing down, he swung his sword in the opposite direction, slashing another sentry across the chest, then leaped back as another sentry's blade almost took an arm. He leaped back a second time as yet another sentry almost thrust its sword through his chest, then to the side as yet another sentry almost ambushed him from behind. A quick swipe of his sword as he dived and rolled to his feet again cut an unwary sentry at the ankles, bringing it to the ground. Once Ryoku had regained his footing, three sentries fell on him at once, keeping him hard pressed as he struggled to block and parry each strike while other sentries, and other Youma as well, closed in on him. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he was aware of the shadow of that flying Youma at his feet; aware that it was in a perfect position to strike from above. And he was unable to do anything to avoid it.

It was over.

"Ami... Rei... Minako...," he whispered as the shadow at his feet began to spread at a rapid pace, "I'm sorry...."

Everything seemed to slow down for him just at that moment. All the outside noise seemed to fade away; the growls of the sentries, the clashing of steel, crunching and grinding of the asphalt granules underneath his boots, the thundering footsteps of additional Youma rushing to join in on the eventual kill, fading away as if carried away by the wind. The only things that he was aware of were the sword in his hand, the feel of the blades of the sentries hammering against his own, and the feel of the air from the flying Youma's beating wings rushing down on his head. He could almost watch the claws of the flying Youma slowly close in on his head; feel the tips of the claws break the skin and gradually start to sink into his neck....

A strong gust of wind blew over his head. He could feel the claws drag across his neck, drawing blood. He wanted to look up to see what had happened, but he didn't dare take his eyes away from the three sentries in front of him, lest one of them manage to run him through with their blades. However, one of the sentries did look up.

'There!'

Ryoku charged into the sentry, knocking it over as he impaled it with his sword. Before he hit the ground, he pulled out the blade and held it in front of him, blocking one of the sentry's blades as he hit the ground on his back. The pain made him wince again, but he held his sword steady.

As the second sentry drew back its blade to stab him through the heart, another roar of wind slammed into the sentry. This time, Ryoku was able to see the golden yellow of Venus' Crescent Beam as it knocked the sentry several meters back before it collapsed into a motionless heap. The attack caught the last sentry off-guard, giving Ryoku the opportunity to kick the sentry's feet out from under it, then chopping off its head once it hit the ground.

"Ryoku-sama!" Venus shouted as she ran toward him while waving. Ryoku glanced around and noted that many of the Youma that had surrounded him were down. Only a few were still standing, some heading for him while most of them were charging at her.

The Blade rushed forward to meet the closest Youma, a Whip Hunter. The Hunter lashed out at him, grabbing his left wrist, but since he was still charging, the whip went slack. Ryoku swiped at the Hunter with his sword, cutting deep into the Youma's chest. Ryoku cut the whip off his wrist as the Hunter hit the ground, then looked up to see one of the weird-looking Youma charge at him. A wolfish-looking Youma, quick on its feet and hard to hit, which was proving to be a bit of an annoyance.

"Crescent beam!" he heard Venus shout from a short distance away. The beam missed as the Youma leapt back a short distance away, then sprinted forward at him, forcing him to dive out of the way before its claws could tear into him. He tried to swing at the Youma, but it dodged out of the way as if the sword was moving in slow motion.

"Crescent beam!" Venus shouted again, trying to shoot the Youma down. However, instead of striking the Youma, it struck Ryoku's sword, disappearing into the blade as if being absorbed. "Ah! Ryoku-sama! I didn't mean to hit you!" she exclaimed as she held her hands out toward him in apology.

"I'm all right," Ryoku replied as he concentrated on his sword. "Besides, this is a good opportunity to try something."

Venus blinked. "What are you talking about, Ryoku-sa... ma...," she began, but trailed off as Ryoku's sword began to glow with a yellow light.

"Don't just stand there!" he yelled.

"R-Right! Crescent beam!" Venus shouted, firing another beam at the wolf-like Youma. The Youma easily dodged once again by leaping in the air.

"Nowhere to run now," Ryoku smirked as he drew back his glowing blade, then swung it in a horizontal arc. "Crescent cutter!" he shouted as a curved blade of yellow light similar to Venus' Crescent Beam flew out from the blade, bisecting the Youma before it could hit the ground. His eyes then scanned the area for any other threats. Only he and Venus remained standing.

"What was that, Ryoku-sama?" she inquired, eyes wide in astonishment as she ran up to him. "That last attack looked like my Crescent Beam!" Her eyes locked onto the small rivulets of blood streaming from his neck. "Ryoku-sama! You're hurt!"

"No time to worry about that," he told her. "Anyway, I'll explain about that last attack later, but first, I have to get to the other Blades before it's too late. I've wasted too much time here as it is."

She frowned, but nodded. "Right," she said as she jogged over to where his rifle lay on the ground and picked it up. "I'll cover you while we go." She jogged back to his side and handed the firearm back to him.

"Thanks." He glanced back toward the way he came. "Where are the others?"

"I'll explain on the way," she replied as the two started running.

* * *

Hikawa Jinja Proper, Hikawa Jinja, Tokyo, Japan.  
August 9, 1992. 6:57 P.M.

It was an increase in the volume of the background murmur that caught Michiru's attention. She had been sitting at the top of the steps to the Hikawa Jinja, watching the small group near Shishu Headquarters. At that distance, it was almost impossible to distinguish individuals apart, but only one wore the Shishu uniform.

Michiru was set to ignore the background murmuring again, when someone shook her shoulder. She looked back toward the person and blinked as she recognized the red-haired girl from before.

"Hey, they're gonna start the ceremony really soon!" she told her excitedly. "Come on, you gotta come see it!"

"Rin-san..., right?" Michiru said, giving the girl a questioning look.

Rin nodded. "You remembered, huh? Anyway, you gotta come see the ceremony! This's gotta be a once-in-a- lifetime chance, right? I mean, when do you ever get the opportunity to see something like this?" She reached down and grabbed Michiru's hand. "Come on!" she insisted, pulling Michiru up to her feet. "Let's go!"

"N-no, that's all right," Michiru said, shaking her head despite Rin's insistance. "I'm fine right here."

Rin shook her head. "No, you're not," she told her. "You're worrying about something. I can understand that, but you can't just immerse yourself in worry. What you need is some hope. And watching this will give you hope; I'm sure of it."

"How can you be so sure of that?" Michiru grumbled as she let herself be dragged. Rin was quite a stong girl.

Rin stopped and looked at her. "Because the barrier itself is hope," she said with a serious look in her eyes. "It is the hope that our strength will let us live another day. It is the hope that we can one day lead a normal life without fear of being killed or enslaved. It is the hope that the future will be better than the present."

She turned toward the jinja, leaving her back toward Michiru. "My father was always telling me that. He told me that before he died and the Youma took me away to become a slave. Even after our barrier fell, he still believed. He still had hope." She paused long enough to shake her head and sigh. "For a long time, I tried to figure out why he told me that. But now that we're here, I know. You can't give up hope because you never know when life will give you an opportunity. Now, come on," she said, dragging Michiru behind her again.

Michiru sighed. "Fine, I'll go," she relented as she started following Rin toward the large gathering of onlookers. Ahead, there was a wide clearing where a miko with blonde hair so pale it almost seemed silvery, dressed in white and red stood, surrounded by a ring of men in white and blue facing away from her. Surrounding them, a ring of men and women in their white and blue, and white and red ceremonial robes, also stood facing away from the center. Each priest and miko were carrying a rod with a strip of papers attached, probably some kind of warding fuda or something, Michiru assumed.

After a few moments, the crowd began to grow silent as a quiet, firm chanting carried through the air. It was hard to see, but after moving to a better vantage point, she was able to spot the silvery-haired miko. The miko's eyes closed as she waved her rod slowly up and down, then back and forth, swaying and turning as if dancing, while her gentle, yet strong voice chanted loud enough to carry throughout the grounds.

Partway through the miko's chant, the ring of men surrounding her began to perform a chant of their own as they waved their rods and danced in a similar manner. It was a different chant, yet it seemed to complement the miko's chant, the two weaving together effortlessly. Even though the men's chant was louder, it did not overpower the miko's chant. It came though as clearly as if she was the only one speaking.

As the two chants began to pick up in intensity, the outer circle of priests and miko began a third chant, weaving their voices with the others as they waved their rods and danced as well. Even with so many voices chanting at once, the silvery-haired miko's chant was still heard quite clearly. In fact, it almost sounded like her chanting had grown even louder and was starting to overpower everyone else's.

As the ceremony continued, the chanting and the manner in which the priests and miko chanted and moved their warding rods grew in complexity and intensity. Moreover, Michiru could swear that she could hear similar chanting coming from other areas of the jinja, some in languages she did not understand. All of the chanting seemed to weave together, charging the air with an energy that she could feel deep inside herself. It felt so powerful that she swore that she could reach up into the air above her and touch it.

Suddenly, everyone stopped, freezing in place with a loud stomp, sending an echo which reverberated across the Hikawa Jinja Proper, leaving nothing in its wake but silence.

* * *

The nurse stationed in Hino-sama's room jumped in her seat when the chanting cut off with a loud stomping noise. She strained to listen for any other noise or some sign that the barrier had returned, but there wasn't anything of any significance to her knowledge. Of course, she had no idea of what she should be listening for, but it was better than just sitting and waiting, doing nothing.

A soft rustling accompanied by a quiet moaning caught her ear. She turned her head in the direction of the sound and froze.

Hino-sama was moving.

She rose up from her seat and stepped toward the bed, moving slowly for some reason that she couldn't explain. As she approached the bed, Hino-sama started moaning again; however, this time she was close enough to make out what he was saying.

"Rei.... Where are you... Rei...?"

* * *

"Did...," Rin whispered in the silence, half-afraid that speaking would dispel whatever magic had enveloped the air around them. "Did you feel that?"

Michiru could only nod in awe at what she had witnessed.

"Do you think... it's back?" she asked, quiet awe evident in her voice as well. "The barrier?"

"I don't know...," she whispered back, shaking her head.

The rings of priests and miko dispersed as the silvery-haired miko stepped forward toward the gathered crowd. "My friends, the ceremony to restore the barrier was a success. The Hikawa Jinja Proper is once again protected from the threat of Youma."

A jubilant roar arose from the crowd at the declaration. Michiru herself couldn't help but cheer herself at the news. However, there was something in those words that caused her cheer to die off prematurely.

"However," the silvery-haired miko interrupted amidst the cheering, "the barrier only covers Sendai Hill itself. The Lower Grounds are still exposed." The cheering quickly reverted to a worried muttering and people complained and demanded to know why the barrier hadn't been completely restored. "As more of our personnel recover from the backlash caused by the collapse of our barrier, the barrier will expand until it reaches its previous size. Until then, please be patient as we continue to work with Medical to bring our personnel back to full health."

Some of the muttering died down as the people accepted the explanation. Michiru frowned, having expected something like this from the first announcement, but more because there was something else still bothering her. Did Haruka realize that the barrier was back up? Someone had to let her know. She'd push herself too hard if she thought the barrier was still down. She glanced over at Rin who was talking with one of her friends. Without a word, Michiru slipped away and started heading for the steps leading down to the Lower Grounds.

* * *

Outer Grounds - Section 313, Hikawa Jinja, Tokyo, Japan.  
August 9, 1992. 7:09 P.M.

"I see...," Mamoru said as he regarded Ryoku and Venus while Sanzou went to spread the word. "At least, it's good to know that there isn't anything particularly special about the flying Youma other than their ability to fly. But there's something that bothers me about your report."

Ryoku raised an eyebrow. "What's that?"

Mamoru opened his mouth to reply, but stopped as a familiar, welcome sensation suddenly returned to existence. He quickly turned to Ryoku and Venus to confirm it and was met with Ryoku nodding in confirmation.

"It's back, Mamoru," he said in relief. "It's faint, but it's back."

"The barrier?" Venus asked. "Is that what this feeling is?"

"Yes," Mamoru told her. "You'll learn to recognize that sensation eventually. It's been known to save a Blade's life now and then.

"Anyway, about your report, Ryoku," Mamoru continued. "You mentioned that you were chased by sentries, Hunters, and all of those weird Youma, including flying Youma," he pointed out. "And before then, while you were fighting alongside the Senshi. Where are the Mages?"

Venus blinked as she thought that over. "You're right. There weren't any Mage Youma out there at all."

Ryoku frowned. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking, Mamoru?"

The Blade leader gave him a grim nod. "This isn't Jadeite's doing."

The blonde Senshi stared at the two Blades in utter shock. "Not Jadeite?"

Mamoru gave her a hard stare. "Don't say that so loud. We don't need to give the others anything more to worry about."

"S-Sorry," she said, covering her mouth with her hands. "But if it's not Jadeite that's attacking us, then who is it?"

"It doesn't really matter right now," Ryoku said. "Any one is just as bad as the other. However, now that I think about it, if this really is the doing of another General, then there's two possibilities that I can see happening because of this; one good and one bad."

"What's the bad possibility?" Mamoru asked.

"This General is assisting Jadeite and from now on, we're going to get double teamed by two Generals."

Venus swallowed. "And... the good one?"

"Considering that there were no Mages out there, I think that this one's more likely," he pointed out. "Anyway, this General might be trying to take over this area from Jadeite. In other words, he's invading Jadeite's territory."

"So, you think that the two Generals are fighting against each other?" Mamoru supposed.

"It might be so," he agreed. "At worst, it's probably just a quick raid and that'll be the end of it. At best, full scale war."

"At best?" Venus asked.

"If the two Generals are at war against each other, then they'll be directing their Youma to fight each other instead of actively hunting us," Mamoru explained. "That'll mean a sharp decline in the Youma population, as well as the ability for us to move freely."

"It'll be even better if all four Generals are involved," Ryoku added.

"Chiba, the word has been passed," Sanzou reported as he came running up to them. "Everyone is now in position."

"Good," Mamoru acknowledged. "Get in position. Once the enemy comes out into the open, we'll open fire."

"Understood," Sanzou said as he turned and started to leave, but paused. "You both felt it, right?" he asked, a small grin starting to spread across his face.

"We did," he nodded. Sanzou nodded back and hurried off to get into position.

"You two had better get in position as well," Mamoru ordered as he turned to Ryoku and Venus.

"Understood," Ryoku said as he and Venus also left. Once they left, Mamoru hurried into position. From there, it was only a matter of time before the Youma arrived.

* * *

Outside Hikawa Jinja, Hikawa Jinja, Tokyo, Japan.  
August 9, 1992. 7:09 P.M.

"Moon tiara action!" Sailor Moon shouted, flinging her tiara in a wide arc, taking the heads off several sentries before the glowing disc slammed into the back of another flying Youma. It was getting easier to follow the Youma now that the divergent hordes were coming back together. It seemed as if they were getting ready to overrun the Shishu opposition now that they were closing in on the Hikawa Jinja.

Just as she caught her tiara on its return flight, a large double explosion of fire and electricity struck a large cluster of Youma in her way. "Finally!" she exclaimed, partly in relief as she rushed toward the source of the explosions.

"Silence glaive surprise!" she heard Saturn shout as a claw of energy darted across the ground and smashed into the remainder of the Youma pack before she ran past the fallen enemy, waving at her allies and laughing at seeing all of them there, alive and, for the most part, seemingly unhurt.

"Sailor Moon!" Jupiter shouted as she waved back.

"There you are!" Mars also shouted. "Do you realize how long we've been looking for you?"

"Where's Venus?" Pluto inquired as she glanced around. "Wasn't she with you?"

"She went to go find Ryoku-san," she told them as she turned toward the Hikawa Jinja. "She's probably met up with him by now."

Just as she finished speaking, she felt a familiar energy spring into existence in the direction of the Hikawa Jinja. It was weak, but it felt stable.

"Hey, did you guys feel that?" Jupiter asked, looking from one Senshi to the other.

"It's the barrier," Mars said, her voice calmer than it had been in a long time. It sounded more... focused and intense, rather than wild and enraged. "It's finally returned."

"Thank goodness," Pluto said, breathing out in relief.

"There's no time to relax yet," Sailor Moon pointed out. "We've got to meet up with Shishu and the defender force. The Youma will be on them soon and they'll need our help."

"Right," Mars nodded, her voice still surprisingly calm. "So, let's go."

Sailor Moon stared at Mars for a moment before nodding and hurrying on her way with the others close behind her.

* * *

Outer Grounds - Section 313, Hikawa Jinja, Tokyo, Japan.  
August 9, 1992. 7:12 P.M.

"Thanks again for picking up my rifle for me back there," Ryoku said as he changed the clip of his firearm. He shifted from his seat near the door of the building he was hiding inside and reached into his shirt pocket, pulled out a box of bullets, and started filling his empty clips. Venus sat on the other side of the doorway, quietly watching him. "Mamoru would've yelled at me again if I'd have left it out there."

She nodded as she watched him fill his clips, her eyes once again trailing toward the lines of blood on his neck. The blood had dried and was flaking in some places, but it was still wet in others. Without realizing it, she had moved closer to where she was now sitting next to him, her hand extended and brushing against his neck, light streaks of red staining the pure white of her gloves. "I'm so sorry I didn't get there earlier," she whispered, her voice soft and pained.

The young Blade's hands paused for a moment before starting again, although a little slower. "I'm still alive, Minako. That's all that's important, right?"

She let out a sad sigh as she rested her head on his uninjured shoulder. "It was easier when I was just a normal girl," she lamented as she stared out into the darkness in front of her. "A normal girl would never see her beloved almost die right in front of her eyes."

Ryoku set down the clip he was working on and started to gently stroke her head. "A normal girl wouldn't have had the power to save the life of her beloved," he replied in a comforting voice. "You saved my life, Minako. Thank you." He moved his head just enough to kiss her on the forehead before sitting back against the wall again.

Venus lifted her head and gave him a hurt look. "That's it?" she pouted. "That's the thanks I get for saving your life?" She moved her face in front of his, causing him to jerk back enough to bang his head against the wall. "Don't think you're going to get away with giving me such a cheap thanks," she said as she leaned in for a kiss, sealing her lips against his before he had a chance to protest.

"Better?" he asked as their lips separated.

"Mm-hm...," she replied as she moved back to her previous seat at his side. As her gaze wandered down to the clips and bullets at Ryoku's side, her eyes came to rest upon his sword. "Ryoku-sama," she began as she looked back up at him again, "can you tell me now?"

He remained silent for a moment before he started refilling his clips again. "It's a... long story. It's best we wait until the battle's over. And I want all of the Senshi to hear this as well. It concerns them, too."

"All right," she agreed, a hint of disappointment in her voice.

"What I can tell you is that I finally remembered something about this sword of mine," he told her. "Grandfather told me that this blade of his was somehow supposed to be special when he passed it down to me the day I became a Blade. Only recently have I figured out what he meant by that."

She was about to say something when some movement out in the rubble caught her eye. As she turned her gaze completely toward the rubble, several Youma burst out from the ruins, charging toward the Hikawa Jinja. "They're coming!" she said in a hushed voice as she prepared to start drawing the rune for a Crescent Beam.

Ryoku hurriedly finished the last of his clips and slid it into his rifle. He slipped around Venus, went to one knee as he chambered a bullet, raised his rifle up and lined his sights onto the rushing horde. As he waited and watched, several explosions of differing energies lit up near the entrance of the ruins.

"Hmph," he snorted in amusement. "Looks like the others made it."

"Mm," Venus agreed without taking her eyes from the Youma.

As the enemy drew closer, Ryoku thumbed the safety off of his rifle and took aim at a Hunter near the front of the pack. Seven hundred meters.

Six hundred meters.

More explosions as the Senshi emerged from the ruins. There was a wide gap between them and the Youma, mostly containing the bodies of other Youma that dared to close that gap. From what he could see, it looked like the Senshi were trying to get in front of the Youma to halt the charge. However, there were way too many Youma between them and the forward end of the charge and they had spread themselves out to keep the body count down as they charged.

They were learning.

"Ready!" Mamoru called out as the Youma reached the five hundred meter mark. "Aim! Fire!"

The reports of several hundred rifles ripped through the evening air as several dozen Youma at the leading end of the charge spasmed and dropped, tripping up several more Youma along with them. The confusion only lasted a moment as the rest of the Youma either leaped over the obstruction or went around it.

Three hundred and fifty meters.

"Take aim and fire again, then fall back to Section 314!" Mamoru ordered. "Fire only if you have a shot!"

"Crescent beam!" Venus shouted as the Youma reached the three hundred meter mark. The beam of yellow light that emanated from her extended finger slammed into a sentry, knocking it off its feet and throwing it into a tight cluster of Youma, knocking them to the ground as well. Ryoku followed up her attack by firing at a pair of Hunters that remained standing after her attack, hitting one in the forehead and another in the chest. Both Hunters went down.

"Let's go!" Ryoku said as he leaped to his feet and started running. "Can you snipe them while running?"

"I'll try!" Venus replied as she ran close behind him, drawing the rune for her Crescent Beam as she ran. "Crescent beam!" The attack went a little wide, but it hit the ground in front of a small pack of Youma, shooting up a spray of dirt and asphalt, slowing them down a little. "Damn! Missed!"

"Slowing them down is fine, too," he told her. "Just keep it up!"

* * *

Near Outer Grounds Border, Hikawa Jinja, Tokyo, Japan.  
August 9, 1992. 7:17 P.M.

"Dammit!" Jupiter seethed as she flung another Supreme Thunder at another one of those weird-looking Youma, dropping it to the ground in a spasming fit before it stopped moving. "We're not getting anywhere like this!"

"Why don't you use that scepter of yours?" Mars shouted at Sailor Moon as she flung a Burning Mandala at a group of sentries, burning three into a pile of Youma ash.

Sailor Moon shook her head. "They're too spread apart for it to be very effective," she explained as she flung her tiara at a flying Youma. The Youma dodged the tiara, but a pair of Hunter Youma were decapitated on the tiara's return flight. "I can only use the scepter once I gather enough energy, and I'll be defenseless when I do use it. It's too risky right now."

"Dead scream," Pluto whispered, firing her attack at the Youma Sailor Moon missed. The attack missed as well, but the Sparkling Wide Pressure that Jupiter threw didn't. Pluto started to draw another rune, but paused. "There's something wrong," she noted, partially to herself.

"Wrong?" Sailor Moon inquired.

"That flying Youma we took down just now.... Where are the others? I know we haven't destroyed them all yet."

Everyone scanned the sky for a brief moment. Above them, there were no signs of any flying Youma.

"Are you sure they weren't all wiped out?" Mars asked. "Maybe you lost count? We did kill a lot of Youma."

"I don't think it's that simple," Pluto replied as she started drawing another rune. Once the rune was complete, she flung it at a small group of Hunters and sentries, demolishing all of them in one shot. "At any rate, we're almost back at the Outer Grounds. The Blades will be starting their ambush at any moment."

"Damn," Sailor Moon growled. "Come on! We've got to push harder!"

The Senshi started running again, taking smaller shots as they ran. Most of the attacks only hit one or two Youma at a time, while some missed completely. As they ran, more Youma moved to cut them off, but they were quickly taken out with a Fire Soul, or a Supreme Thunder, or even a well-placed kick to the head.

Once they reached the end of the city ruins and the start of the Outer Grounds, they were greeted by the sounds of rifles opening fire. "Looks like Ryoku-san made it in time," Pluto observed as a beam of light shot out from one of the ruined buildings and sent a sentry flying into a group of Youma behind it.

"Good work, Venus," Sailor Moon said to herself as she prepared to throw her tiara again.

"Hey!" Saturn suddenly shouted as she pointed her glaive into the air ahead of them. "Look!"

"What is it-?" Jupiter began but cut off as she saw what Saturn was pointing at. "Oh, no...."

"What?" Mars asked as she looked as well.

"The flying Youma...," Pluto said as she stared as well.

"Damn!" Sailor Moon seethed as her hands clenched into tight fists.

Far into the distance, past the point where the Blades and defenders were now retreating from, dozens of flying Youma were making their way east toward the Hikawa Jinja, flying well over the range of the Blade's rifles.

"But, the barrier's up, right?" Saturn said, a hint of worry in her voice.

"That's not the problem," Mars explained, her voice tight. "It's just been newly established. Even though it's stable, it is very weak compared to what the Youma are used to encountering. If they start trying to break down the barrier... it's not going to last for more than a few minutes at best."

Sailor Moon whirled around to face Mars. "Listen," she said, her expression grim and her eyes desperate, "can I count on you to take care of things here?"

Mars nodded. "Leave them to us. We'll be fine."

The Senshi leader nodded, satisfied. "Catch up with Venus and Ryoku. Let them know what's going on if they don't already know." With that, she sprinted down the field, dodging Youma as she ran in leaps and bounds.

"They've already got a head start on us," Mars said as she turned to the other Senshi. "Let's get moving."

* * *

Chiyoda-ku/Minato-ku border, Tokyo, Japan.  
August 9, 1992. 7:21 P.M.

Titus smirked. It was impressive that this half of Zoicite's invasion army had made it this far in such a short time. That bastard was quite sneaky; she had to give him that. But that was all she was going to give him.

"Mistress?"

She turned to the Mage Youma that had stepped forward and bowed. "Is everyone in position?"

"Down to the last sentry. Orders?"

Her smirk widened. "Kill."

The Mage Youma bowed again and turned to the other Mages, barking commands. Titus tuned them out as she turned toward the advancing army.

It would be the Qinghai rebellion all over again. What fun!

* * *

Outer Grounds - Section 314, Hikawa Jinja, Tokyo, Japan.  
August 9, 1992. 7:23 P.M.

Mamoru spared a quick glance behind him as he continued to run. There was still a good distance between his forces and the Youma. The remaining defender forces were likely in position close by. In fact, they weren't too far from an area they had previously used to force the Youma into a pincer ambush. Konno would've likely set up there.

"This way!" he shouted, waving his rifle in the air to draw attention, then took a sharp turn down one street, followed by another turn two more streets down.

As he led the front line forces down the narrow street, he continuously scanned the area in front of him for any indication that Konno and his group were there. Sure enough, he spotted Konno's head sticking out from the inside of one of the buildings, watching him. As soon as he saw that Mamoru had seen him, he jerked his head back, indicating that he should continue past them.

Mamoru grinned to himself for a moment. 'So, a staggered ambush, is it?' he thought to himself. 'Looks like you've been paying attention.' It wasn't far to where the buildings stopped and the clearing began. That would be where they would make their stand. If they could trap the Youma in the streets, there could be fewer casualties. It was a shame they couldn't use this tactic in that battle three days ago, but they were too far north. There, the clearing reached almost the entire way to the border... or rather, where the border formerly stood.

It didn't take long for all of Mamoru's forces to pass by Konno's first ambush site. As the last defender ran past, Konno leaped out into the middle of the street, followed by several other defenders, all with rifles pointed down the street.

"Fire!" he ordered, unleashing a hailstorm of bullets onto the advancing Youma army. Several smaller Youma in the front dropped, but they were quickly sidestepped or jumped over. The other Youma hardly slowed down at all.

"Fall back!" he ordered as he turned and started running with the others following close behind.

After running a couple hundred meters, he raised a hand overhead. "Fire once, then fall back!" Another group of defenders leaped out of hiding and opened fire, taking down several more Youma before falling in behind the others. This process repeated five more times, taking down only a small handful of Youma each time without slowing the rest down.

"Konno!" Mamoru shouted as he brought his group to a stop where the buildings and roads started to end. "We're making our stand here!"

"Not yet!" he replied, waving him back. "I still have one last attack to throw at them! Follow us!"

Mamoru nodded and directed the others to follow him. Once Konno's group had cleared the area, the sound of hundreds of rifles pulling back on their levers, chambering bullets cut through the thundering of the Youma still charging at them. Following their lead, Mamoru's group halted, turned around, and chambered rounds as well.

"Fire when you have a shot!" Mamoru ordered. "Prepare blades for close combat! We're going to stop them here!" Once the orders were out of his mouth, several defenders opened fire, rushing to take down Youma before having to face them in close combat.

"There they are!" he heard someone shout as he took aim at a Hunter in the center of the Youma's front lines. Once he had his shot, he fired, then looked toward the direction of the voices. Four Sailor Senshi were running toward them from the end of the street they had been running down earlier.

"I told you we'd catch up if we kept going down this street!" Jupiter shouted back toward the other Senshi. "Any of you see Ryo-chan or Venus anywhere?"

"It's the others!" he heard Venus' voice shout from somewhere behind him.

"Wait a minute. I don't see Sailor Moon with them," Ryoku's voice added.

Mamoru blinked and looked again. Sure enough, Sailor Moon was nowhere to be seen. "Where is she?" he asked once the Senshi had caught up with them.

"We've got a big problem, Mamoru-san," Mars said as Venus and Ryoku joined them. "All the flying Youma have gone ahead to the Hikawa Jinja itself."

"What?" Mamoru exclaimed as his gaze shot up into the air. Sure enough, it was devoid of all flying Youma.

"Sailor Moon has already gone ahead to try and catch up with them," Mars continued.

"You have a detachment or two of defenders stationed in the Lower Grounds in case something like this happens, right?" Pluto inquired.

"Yes, but right now it's being commanded by a new Recruit Blade," Mamoru began, concern evident in his voice.

"If it's Ten'ou, she can handle herself," Ryoku remarked.

"It's commanding others that I'm worried about," he said before jerking his head toward the oncoming Youma. "They're almost here!" he shouted, slinging his rifle and drawing his sword. Beside him, he noticed that Ryoku had already done the same.

"Everyone, ready your attacks!" Venus ordered as she started drawing the rune for her Crescent Beam. "And make sure you stay alive out there!" she added as she glanced over her shoulder at Ryoku. He gave her a quick nod in return before turning his gaze toward the Youma.

"Good luck, Sailor Senshi," Mamoru said as he tightened his grip on his sword.

"Good luck to you, too, Shishu," Venus replied as she finished her rune. "Crescent beam!"

"Fire soul!"

"Silence glaive surprise!"

"Dead scream."

"Forward, Blades!" Mamoru bellowed and yelled as he charged, sword held at the ready, flanked by his fellow Blades. The four Senshi attacks blasted apart the Youma's front line and slowed their charge by a good margin, enough to give the Blades a slight advantage in their own charge. Once Youma blade met Shishu blade, the Senshi charged into the fray themselves.

* * *

Outside Shishu Headquarters, Hikawa Jinja, Tokyo, Japan.  
August 9, 1992. 7:31 P.M.

Once Mizuno-hakase had begun deploying medical units to Section 314, Haruka had taken her leave, not wanting to interrupt her as she concentrated on making sure that all Medical resources were ready to receive casualties at a moment's notice. Instead of hanging around Sendai Hill, she had chosen to bring her units to the far end of the Lower Grounds. That way, should some Youma manage to get past the main body of defenders, they could intercept them well before they could reach Sendai Hill.

A defender jogged up to her, waving at her to get her attention. "Ten'ou-sama! We've almost finished our preparations!"

She nodded. "Good. Once we're ready, we're going to take up a position at the trailing edge of the Lower Grounds."

"Understood," he replied and jogged back the way he came.

Haruka smiled to herself. 'Ten'ou-sama.... Sounds nice,' she thought to herself with some amusement before glancing back toward Sendai Hill. 'I hope you're holding up all right up there, Michiru.' She turned her eyes back toward the west, watching for any sign that her units would be needed.

"Ten'ou-sama, preparartions are complete," the defender from before reported.

"That was quick," she remarked, turning around.

"They had finished while I was speaking with you earlier," he replied.

"All right, then. We're heading for the trailing edge of the Lower Grounds. Get in formation and prepare to move. Pass the word to the others."

"Understood." With that, the defender went to join his unit.

Haruka performed a quick check of her rifle and sword. Ryoku had shown her a few basic things concerning the weapons, such as how to make sure her rifle wouldn't jam, or how to make sure her sword wouldn't get stuck in the scabbard. Tomorrow, she was supposed to undergo weapon familiarization training with him. She hoped he didn't die; she really wanted to go through that training.

Just as she finished and was preparing to move her units out, she noticed several shapes flying toward them from a good distance away. 'The flying Youma...,' she thought to herself, frowning. There weren't as many as she thought there'd be. However, what really caught her attention was the fact that they were flying at an altitude where the main forces couldn't reach them.

"They're trying to bypass the main forces!" she shouted at the defenders. She glanced behind her at Sendai Hill. Had the ceremony completed yet? Was the barrier up now? There was no time to go and find out. "Everyone take up a position between the Youma and Sendai Hill! They're airborne, so we may have to shoot them down if they don't come down to engage us! Hurry!"

* * *

Infirmary - Formerly Makoto's Room, Hikawa Jinja, Tokyo, Japan.  
August 9, 1992. 7:31 P.M.

A knock on the door caught Ami by surprise. She adjusted the bed so that it looked like someone was resting in it, then exited the room, closing the door behind her.

"I thought you'd be in there, Mizuno-san," a nurse said as she glanced at the door. "I thought I saw someone in there. Isn't this room supposed to be empty since Kino-sama came out of her coma?"

Ami shook her head as she brought out a pad and pencil. 'She's resting in there right now since she isn't in any condition to fight yet. Her brother brought her to me and asked me to watch over her during the battle.'

"Well, that's fine and everything, but your mother's called everyone into service this time," she told her. "Even you trainees are going to be going into the field."

Ami's eyes widened. Was it that bad already?

"I know what you're thinking, but it hasn't gotten that bad yet," she said, shaking her head. "Mizuno-hakase is only taking the proper precautions considering the situation we're in. Even though the barrier's back up, it's very weak. Since a good amount of our doctors are still caring for the recovering religious personnel, we're short on emergency medical staff. That's why the trainees have been activated." She gave Ami an encouraging smile. "Think of it as advanced on-the-job training."

The mute girl glanced back at the door, then back at the nurse.

"We'll have someone monitor the room," she said as she turned to leave. "The call button's been reactivated in that room in case she needs anything. Now, let's hurry."

Ami sighed as she nodded and followed behind the nurse. She didn't have any other choice. At least it didn't sound like they were going to check in on her. As she followed behind the nurse, she wondered what kind of team she would be placed on.

* * *

Lower/Outer Grounds Border - Section 321, Hikawa Jinja, Tokyo, Japan.  
August 9, 1992. 7:31 P.M.

Sailor Moon reached up to her forehead to remove her tiara once again as she landed. She had been trying to close the gap between herself and the flying Youma while conserving energy by traveling in giant leaps and bounds. Now that she had come within range of her tiara, she had to attempt a Moon Tiara Action, if only to grab the Youma's attention. The scepter could definitely hit, even from farther away; however, the charge time and the narrow scope of the attack made it too inefficient to use for the moment. She hoped that she could draw all the Youma away from the jinja by attacking now, but she didn't see any real chance of that happening.

"Moon tiara action!" she shouted, flinging her tiara as hard as she could at the nearest Youma. The glowing disc cut through the air, toward the unprotected back of the unsuspecting Youma, bursting through it like a bullet. A handful of Youma spun around and dove at her, but the rest of them continued on their way to the jinja.

'Better than I thought I'd get,' she mentally grumbled as she caught her tiara and started running again. She ducked right as a Youma did a diving swipe at her, then leaped into the air, just as another one did a hard dive, crashing into the ground. She stomped hard on the grounded Youma's head, crushing its skull as she flung her tiara again, smashing another Youma in the face.

It was hard to keep up with the rest of the Youma while under constant harassment from smaller clusters that break off as soon as she came close. A jumping high kick cracked the skull of another such Youma as she leaped past a pair of Youma that tried to trap her by diving at her from two different directions. As she descended from her leap, her tiara came flying back to her hand, its return path slicing the stunned Youma in half from head to toe, right down the middle.

Stopping to return her tiara to her forehead, she paused to take stock of her situation. Several flying Youma were dead, but three times the number she had killed still remained. Not only that, but she was now within sight of the Hikawa Jinja. The pack of flying Youma were now starting to descend as well; their target, Sendai Hill.

"No choice left," she muttered as she drew her scepter and prepared to gather energy into it. As she raised it into position, she sound of rifles firing drew her attention. Her gaze whipped down to where several defenders had positioned themselves in, around, and on the roofs of several buildings, spread out in a wide area. On top of one of the buildings closest to her current position, she spotted a single Blade, trying to direct fire and shoot at the same time. The surprise ambush took down about twenty or thirty Youma, causing the rest to scatter, half turning to engage the defenders, the other half continuing on to Sendai Hill.

"Shit!" the Blade growled as she ducked back into the building. Sailor Moon blinked in surprise for a quick second. A female Blade? She didn't remember seeing a female Blade before.

Putting the matter aside for the moment, she ran toward the building the female Blade entered. Just as she reached the building, the Blade burst through the doors and started running toward Sendai Hill.

"Unit 6, engage these Youma!" she barked as she ran. "Don't let them get away! Unit 7, you're with me! We must stop the other Youma from reaching Sendai Hill!"

Sailor Moon took to her feet, easily catching up with the female Blade. "The other Senshi are busy taking care of the main forces," she reported quickly. "I'm here to help you defend Sendai Hill."

"Thanks," the female Blade answered as she glanced toward her.

Sailor Moon nearly stumbled once she saw the Blade's face. 'Uriah...,' she thought to herself as she brought herself back under control. 'She looks like Uriah!'

"Are you all right?" the Blade asked, holding a hand out as if to steady her.

"Bad footing," she replied, turning her mind back to the matter at hand. Now wasn't the time to pursue this matter. Luna and Artemis weren't here; she had no method to revive Sailor Uranus, should she prove to be Uriah reborn. First, Sendai Hill had to be protected.

"Ten'ou Haruka."

"What?" she said, having not expected the Blade to say anything further.

"My name," she replied, still keeping her gaze directed toward the Hikawa Jinja Proper. "Ten'ou Haruka."

Sailor Moon nodded. "We'll make it in time, Ten'ou-san." Haruka said nothing as the two kept running toward Sendai Hill.

* * *

Lower Grounds, Hikawa Jinja, Tokyo, Japan.  
August 9, 1992. 7:31 P.M.

Mizuno-hakase had sent her back the first time she tried to get to Haruka, but that hadn't been enough to discourage her. Stumbling through the trees lining the top of Sendai Hill wasn't too bad, but stumbling down the rough sides of the hill was. Once she had reached the bottom, it was only a matter of meeting up with Haruka, telling her that the barrier was up, and getting back within the protection of the barrier.

Of course, that would've been easy except for the fact that by the time she got to where Haruka had been, she wasn't there anymore.

'I shouldn't be doing this,' she kept telling herself as she wandered through the Lower Grounds, searching for her. 'Haruka can take care of herself. I should go back and wait for her to come back.' However, no matter how hard she tried to convince herself to go back, she continued on her search for Haruka.

As her search took her farther west, she noticed several flying Youma approaching the jinja at a high altitude. Her heart seized in her chest as she ran faster, her search growing more desperate by the minute.

Rifle shots in the distance caused her to come to a dead halt, falling on her face in the process. She scrambled to her feet, her gaze darting back and forth. Looking up, she saw the swarm of flying Youma split apart somewhere not too far away, half swooping around a cluster of buildings while the other half continued on toward the jinja.

"Unit 6, engage these Youma!" she heard Haruka yell. "Don't let them get away! Unit 7, you're with me! We must stop the other Youma from reaching Sendai Hill!"

'I'm too late!' Michiru realized as she turned and ran for the Hikawa Jinja as fast as she could go, forcing her body to move, despite the weariness and pain. As she ran, she noticed several shadows on the ground slowly converging on her. She threw a quick glance behind her, only to see a trio of flying Youma diving straight for her, claws extended.

* * *

Author's Note: After a long wait, here is the latest chapter of The Brooch! There's a lot of action in this chapter as the battle quickly unfolds into three smaller battles: the main forces vs. the main invasion force, the flying Youma vs. Sailor Moon and Haruka's defenders, and Titus' Youma vs. the other invasion force. How will the main forces hold up without Sailor Moon's help? Will Sailor Moon be enough to help Haruka's forces hold back the flying Youma? And what of Titus and the other half of Zoisite's army? The answer to some of these questions and more in the next chapter of The Brooch!

Disclaimer: All original materials belong to their respective owners. Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi and a bunch of big companies. No copyright infringement is intended.

Questions? Comments? Anything?  
Email: jasonulloa (at) hotmail (dot) com

Copyright© 2004, 2007 Jason C. Ulloa  
All Rights Reserved.


	25. Chapter 24

The Brooch  
By Jason C. Ulloa

Chapter 24

Lower Grounds, Hikawa Jinja, Tokyo, Japan.  
August 9, 1992. 7:39 P.M.

"They're starting to descend!" Sailor Moon warned as she removed the tiara from her forehead once again and took aim at the nearest flying Youma. As she prepared the rune for her attack, she could hear rifle fire echoing off the walls of the buildings on either side of them, giving the impression of far more defenders than she estimated they had. "If they start attacking the barrier, it'll only last a few minutes before it collapses again!"

"It's up?" Haruka exclaimed, glancing back at the blonde Senshi just as she flung her magically charged tiara at a cluster of Youma off to her left, shouting the name of her attack in the process. "It's about damn time!"

The nascent Blade flung her gaze back in front of her, locking onto a small trio of Youma beginning a rapid dive off to her right. Following their flight path with her eyes, she found that her view was obstructed by a row of buildings used for living quarters. There was a gap between the buildings that they were fast approaching, so once they were past the last building, she would have a clear shot at them.

Sailor Moon's tiara clipped off the wings of a pair of Youma and beheaded a third as it started its return arc back to her waiting hand. Just as she caught the tiara, the pair made it through the gap and turned hard right, coming to a startled halt as they saw the Youma's target.

'Nessa?' Sailor Moon thought as she took aim and prepared to fire off another Moon Tiara Action.

Haruka was faster as she whipped her rifle up to firing position without a moment's thought; the muzzle of her weapon pointed in the general direction of her targets. "Michiru!" she screamed as she opened fire, concern for her companion overriding other concerns, such as aiming and ammunition conservation. The hailstorm of bullets mostly missed their mark, but they did scatter them, forcing them to break off their attack moments before they could reach their intended victim.

The moment Haruka had opened fire, Michiru dove for the ground while Sailor Moon rushed forward, her tiara glowing in her hand. "Moon tiara action!" the Senshi leader shouted, releasing her attack as she ran. It rocketed straight ahead, bursting through the chest of the lead Youma while ripping through the upper-right side of the second one, taking off its right arm, wing, and a good part of its chest on the return flight. The third ducked out of the tiara's return path, only to take a bullet in the chest and a second one in the head in rapid succession.

A loud click accompanied by her rifle's trigger refusing to move alerted Haruka to the fact that her clip was empty. "Michiru!" she shouted again as she lowered her weapon and rushed to Michiru's side just as Sailor Moon was helping her to her feet. "What the hell are you doing out here?" she demanded, her voice frantic. "Why aren't you at the jinja with everyone else? Don't you know you could've gotten yourself killed out here? What were you thinking? Why-"

"Calm down, Ten'ou-san!" Sailor Moon interrupted as Michiru fought to calm herself and catch her breath. "We need to get Ne- Michiru-san to safety first!" She quickly whirled around and flung her tiara at another cluster of Youma as if to accentuate her point.

Haruka scowled at Sailor Moon for a moment, but did not argue the point as she reached into a pocket for a new ammo clip. "Right," she agreed, ejecting her empty clip and slipping it into a different pocket before replacing it with a full one.

"Haruka," Michiru gasped once she was able to speak again, "the barrier-"

"It's up," she cut her off as she pulled back on her rifle's lever, chambering a bullet. "I know."

Michiru stared at her, eyes wide open as she realized that she might have risked her life for nothing. "The barrier is up... but it's only big enough... to cover Sendai Hill," she told her as her breathing slowed to a more normal pace. "The Lower Grounds are still completely exposed."

"And if the barrier is as weak as it is...," Sailor Moon said, trailing off as she returned her attention to her tiara as it returned to her hand after taking out two more Youma.

"Ten'ou-sama!" a voice shouted as a group of twelve defenders ran up to her, half of them firing at a cluster of Youma as they ran.

"Where's the rest of the unit?" Haruka demanded as she started firing again. "Over half of you are missing!"

"We split up a short ways back," the young man who had called out to her explained. "The Youma were spreading out. We tried to herd them back together, but it was all we could do to keep them from overrunning us. We took some casualties, but we managed to slow them down. However, if we don't do something soon, they're going to break through and reach Sendai Hill."

"About how many do you think are left?" Sailor Moon inquired.

The defender's brow furrowed as he ran a quick mental estimate. "Probably a couple dozen. No more than forty at the most, I'd say."

"The barrier isn't as strong as it usually is, so it's not going to last long against the Youma," she told him, taking a moment to glance up at the Youma darting about in the air, dodging bullets with ease. Every so often, a Youma or two would dive at the defenders and swoop back into the sky, sometimes with claws stained with a little bit of blood. "That is the only thing standing between the Youma and the people of Hiwaka Jinja. If they break though-"

"They won't," Haruka cut in as she lowered her rifle, her voice firm and unyielding as she stared at the Senshi leader. "We're going to stop them before that happens."

"How?" one of the other defenders asked, his gaze darting from Haruka to Sailor Moon to Michiru and back to Haruka again. If he had been surprised to see a non-combatant, such as Michiru, in the middle of a Youma battle, he wasn't showing it. "The Youma are fast and difficult to hit. Besides, we're starting to run low on ammo."

"Shit," Haruka seethed, finding herself with very limited options. "We'd better regroup for now. Keeping the Youma away from the barrier is our main priority." She turned to Michiru with a concerned look on her face. "As for you, it's too dangerous to let you go back to the jinja without an escort, so-"

"I'm not going back."

"-I'll just have-" Haruka cut off as Michiru's words finally penetrated. "What the hell did you just say?"

Michiru blinked in surprise at the words that had left her mouth almost unbidden. It was ludicrous for her to stay back. She wasn't a fighter; she'd just get in Haruka's way. She started to tell her to forget that she had said anything, but she couldn't bring herself to utter the words. As reckless and foolish those words she said had been, they were her true feelings. Now that she was by Haruka's side, she didn't want to leave it, no matter how dangerous it was.

'Now who's the reckless one of us?' she thought with a sheepish sigh as she closed her eyes and smiled ruefully to herself. 'Since I've gone this far, I might as well stay till the end.'

"I'm not going back," Michiru repeated, opening her eyes. Her gaze was clear and resolute, forestalling whatever argument Haruka had to give. "It doesn't matter if I need an escort or not, I'm not leaving your side, Haruka."

"It's too dangerous for you to be here!" Haruka insisted, gesturing toward the Youma overhead. "These aren't like the Youma we fought when we escaped from the Palace! You could get seriously hurt or even killed out here! Just leave this to me and go back to the jinja!"

"I won't," Michiru stated. "I will fight with you."

"Be reasonable, Michiru!" she pleaded, a desperate cast to her eyes. "You don't even have a weapon. How can you...?" Haruka trailed off as Michiru approached her, reached out and drew her sword from her belt. "Hey!"

"Ten'ou-san, we're getting nowhere with this," Sailor Moon said, shaking her head. "We don't have a lot of time to waste. We need to start falling back toward Sendai Hill so we can regroup."

Haruka clenched her teeth and scowled as she nodded in full reluctance. "Fine," she growled. "Michiru, you'd better not leave my sight. You understand?"

Michiru lifted the sword and tried a few swings, testing out the weight of the blade. It wasn't too heavy, but she would probably need to use both hands to control it. "The same goes for you, too."

Haruka's right eye twitched slightly as she nodded. "All right, let's head for Sendai Hill!" she shouted loud enough for the others to hear. "You two, find the rest of your unit and tell them to regroup at the foot of the stairway entrance to the jinja! Hurry!"

"Yes, Ten'ou-sama!" the two indicated defenders acknowledged and took off at a sprint.

"As for the rest of us, move out!"

_________________________________________________________________

Lower Grounds - Sendai Hill, Hikawa Jinja, Tokyo, Japan.  
August 9, 1992. 7:40 P.M.

"Are you scared, Ami-chan?"

Ami turned from listening to Yashiki-sensei giving out instructions for the individual Medical teams and gave Fumika a thin smile before writing on her notepad. 'A little bit, Fumika-senpai, but I'm a little excited, too.'

"You, too, huh?" the short-haired nurse said with a faint smile. "Well, it is our first time out in the field. I just hope that they're doing all right out there."

The mute nurse-in-training nodded as she let her gaze return to where Yashiki-sensei was finishing with one team and moving to the next. The team he had finished with picked up their gear and headed out in the direction of the battlefield while he gave the next team their instructions.

'Are they doing all right out there?' she wondered as the next team gathered their gear and prepared to depart as well. 'I wish I could help, too.' Her right hand brushed against the trouser pocket of her nurse-in-training uniform, feeling the slight, yet mostly unnoticeable bulge that her transformation wand made. 'But, without my voice, I'm useless to them.' She sighed and closed her eyes for a moment, banishing the thought from her mind. 'No, not completely useless. I am still a nurse-in-training. Even if I can't be a Sailor Senshi, I can still do this much to help.'

Seeing that Yashiki-sensei had reached the group before hers, Ami returned her notepad and pencil to a small pouch that she wore at her hip. It was a specialized pouch she had made when she first became a nurse-in-training for going out into the field. She had never expected to need it until she had become a full-fledged nurse, but her mother had told her that there was always the possibility that a great emergency could occur and nurses-in-training like her would need to be called into action as well. The pouch at her hip wasn't normally authorized as part of the uniform that all Medical personnel wore. She was granted special permission to wear it, but only during emergencies and only if the nurses-in-training were called into active duty, such as now.

After returning her notepad and pencil to her pouch, she looked back up to see that Fumika's eyes were fixed on Yashiki-sensei, the same as with the others on her small team of five. Sagara Fumika and Ikagi Wakana were both full nurses, thus allowed to wear the white cap and tunic. As a nurse-in-training, her nurse cap and tunic were pink in color, which stood out easily with the white trousers that made up the other half of the nurse uniform. Kobayashi Hideo and Noto Ayaka were the doctors of her team, but while they both wore the midnight blue trousers of the doctor uniform, only Kobayashi-sensei had the midnight blue tunic that marked him as a full-fledged doctor, while Noto's tunic was the light-blue of an intern.

"Kobayashi-san," Yashiki-sensei said as he came up to the group and glanced down at a clipboard in his hand. "Your unit designator is Combat Medic Team Nine. You are to deploy to Section 313 where a small makeshift field hospital is being set up as we speak. From there, you are to make your way to the front lines to provide first aid until your medevac team, Stretcher Team Nine, can arrive to evacuate the casualties. Any questions?"

"None," Kobayashi-sensei replied with slight shake of his head.

"Very well. Good luck." With that, he left to go address the final team.

"Well, you heard him," Kobayashi-sensei said as he turned to address his team. "Let's get going."

Without a word, everyone began gathering up their medical supplies. Ami's supplies consisted of a large satchel filled with common first aid equipment like gauze, antiseptic, saline, Claw Hunter poison antidote, tourniquets, and so on. It was a single strap satchel, designed to wear over the shoulder. Fortunately for her, the satchel was designed to be worn over her right shoulder, so the bag rested on her left side, opposite of her waist pouch, which was worn in front of her right hip. The satchel was large enough to provide first aid for an average of ten patients, but after that, she would have to change it out for a new one while a team in the field hospital would go to work refilling the used up one.

Ami grimaced for a short second as she slung the satchel's strap over her head and rested it on her shoulder, adjusting it so that it sat as comfortably on her shoulder as possible. She was used to working the logistics side of emergencies. This would be the first time she would have to use her first aid skills in a combat situation. All nurses-in-training were given instruction in battlefield medicine, but few actually specialized in it. As such, most nurses-in-training - and a good number of full nurses - only had rudimentary skill in that particular field, herself included. It was fortunate that Noto was a battlefield medicine specialist, but for her, realizing that she was lacking in an important medical field rankled, even if the reason behind her lack of skill was a lack of experience.

As she was preparing to depart, she took a brief glance over her shoulder toward the top of the stone steps leading to the Hikawa Jinja Proper where her mother was watching the teams leave for the battlefield. 'I wonder if she can see me?' she mused as she started to leave as well. On an impulse, she gave her mother a quick wave before turning and jogging after her team, who had already started to leave without her.

"What are you doing, Ami-chan?" Fumika said in a chiding tone as Ami caught up with them. "You've got to get it together. You could get killed out there if you don't pay attention."

Ami gave her a quick apologetic nod just before glancing back one last time to see her mother's hand lower to her side. Had she waved back while she was catching up with her team?

A faint smile curved her lips as she readjusted the strap on her shoulder once again and turned her focus toward the task ahead.

_________________________________________________________________

Outer Grounds - Section 314, Hikawa Jinja, Tokyo, Japan.  
August 9, 1992. 7:46 P.M.

Saturn gasped for breath as she held a Silence Wall in place. Beside her, Jupiter was on hands and knees, breathing raggedly as well. They were on their last legs; she could feel it. Even worse, there were plenty of Youma outside of her small barrier, waiting for her to falter.

The youngest Sailor Senshi cast a frantic gaze out, searching for anyone who could help them. Off a short distance to her right, Venus was snapping her Love-Me Chain at a pack of Hunters that had managed to close in on her, limiting her sniping abilities and forcing her to use close-in tactics. Farther out and to her left, Mars was having similar problems keeping the Youma from overrunning her. Unlike Venus, who seemed to prefer using her Crescent Beam to take down Youma at a distance, Mars didn't mind closing in with them for one-on-one melee attacks, such as kicking them in the head for instance. Though the vicious look on Mars' face when she did close in with one did worry her.

Some distance behind her, Ryo-niichan and Mamoru-san were also frantically trying to keep the horde of Youma from overrunning them, the same as with the other Blades and defenders. There were already several casualties; some heavily wounded, some dead. Medical teams were slowly starting to make their way onto the battlefield, but without protection, they couldn't reach the casualties lying deep inside the battlefield - the ones who needed their help the most.

The first time she saw a defender die, she had a brief flashback to when her father had died protecting her from a Youma, and froze in fear. If Jupiter hadn't been there to snap her back to reality, she could've died as well. However, the situation they were in now was almost identical to the one she had been in with Sailor Venus during her first battle. But this time, they were out in the open. There was nowhere to escape to out here.

"Saturn! Jupiter!" she heard Pluto's voice yell. Saturn whipped her eyes straight ahead to where Pluto was desperately trying to fight her way to her side. Beside her was one of the Blades; a Recruit Blade judging from the lack of rank insignia on his left sleeve.

"Hurry!" Saturn croaked as she fought to keep the Silence Wall up. "I can't... hold this... much longer!"

Jupiter struggled to push herself back to her feet. "I'm... not done yet...," she breathed as she started drawing a rune. "I can still fight! Supreme thunder!" A bolt of lightning shot out from a raised miniature lightning rod that had emerged from her tiara and slammed into one of the pursuing Hunter Youma, knocking it back into the other Youma behind it. Jupiter followed up her attack with a second Supreme Thunder, repeating the process with the Youma on Pluto's opposite side, clearing the way for them.

"There...," she gasped as she sank to her knees again, completely drained. "That should help."

"Oda-sama, I'll need you to help me take these two to safety," Pluto requested as Saturn finally dropped her Silence Wall and collapsed beside Jupiter, her Silence Glaive still clenched in her right hand.

"Understood," Oda nodded as he knelt down next to Saturn. "Hey, can you climb on my back?" he asked her as he turned away from her and jerked his thumb toward his back. "Just mind the rifle, all right?"

"O-Okay...," Saturn said as she put her arms around his neck. She adjusted her hold on the Silence Glaive so that the bottom tip didn't extend past his left knee and the bladed end went over his left shoulder. If the situation warranted it, she could swing her glaive and cut down any Youma in front of him, but she would have to warn him before doing so, lest she hamper the movement of his right arm. "Is this all right?"

"Yeah, that's fine," he told her as he started to stand up. "Just try to hold onto me with your legs. Just remember that I still need my right arm free to swing my sword around."

"Are you all right, Oda-sama?" Saturn asked with some concern as she tried to keep her grip around his neck as loose as possible while keeping her head away from his rifle's muzzle. "I'm not too heavy, am I?"

"You're all right," he said, his tone reassuring. "You're about the same size as my youngest sister and I used to carry her around like this all the time for strength training. Although, if you ask me," he added in a pretend conspiratorial whisper, "I think she just wanted me to carry her around everywhere because she was lazy. But don't tell her I told you that."

Saturn giggled, imagining Oda's sister riding him piggyback and ordering him to take her this way and that with a haughty look on her face. She gave a short yelp of surprise as Oda started running.

"Sorry about that," he apologized as he held onto her legs with his free hand. "Shoulda told you we were going now. Could you loosen up your legs just a tiny bit?"

"Oh, sorry!" she said, not realizing that she had tightened her grip on his neck and around his waist.

"'s all right," he said as he ducked to the left to avoid a sentry, swinging his blade at it as he dodged. "How're they doing back there?"

Saturn glanced over her left shoulder. Behind them, Pluto had Jupiter in a similar piggyback carry and was running not too far behind them. "They're okay, Oda-sama."

"Yuichi's fine," he corrected.

"...Yuichi-sama."

"-san."

"...Yuichi-san."

"That's better," Oda said with some humor in his voice. "Sorry, you just remind me of my youngest sister, so it sounds weird hearing you call me 'Oda-sama.'"

"Oh," Saturn said, wondering what kind of girl Oda's youngest sister was like.

After a couple minutes of running, they had broken past the rear line and had cleared the battlefield.

"Hey!" Oda called out as he slowed to a stop, letting Pluto catch up with him. "Where're we taking them?"

"Considering the size of the Medical teams I've seen and the equipment they were carrying, I'd say that they've set up, or are in the process of setting up, a field hospital nearby," Pluto explained as she halted and scanned the area.

"Field hospital?" Oda repeated. "They didn't set up one during the last couple of battles we had."

"We still had a barrier then," she replied. "And a full complement of Medical personnel. Now that over half of Medical is dedicated toward the recovery of our religious personnel, and consequently, the restoration of the barrier, Medical's emergency response time is less than it should be. That is why the field hospital is being put into effect, although it's more of a staging area, rather than an actual hospital."

"Oh," he said, nodding. "You know a lot about how Medical works, huh?"

"You could say that," Pluto replied, then pointed off toward her right. "There. I can see a stretcher team leaving the battlefield. Follow me."

"Got it," he acknowledged as returned his sword to its sheath and adjusted his hold on Saturn. "I got you now, so you don't have to hold on so tight with your legs anymore."

"All right," Saturn said as she let her legs dangle naturally in a normal piggyback carry.

"That's better. Now, ready?"

"Yeah," Saturn nodded.

"All right, lead the way, then," he said, nodding to Pluto. The elder Senshi nodded in return as she turned and started running with Oda close behind her.

_________________________________________________________________

Lower Grounds - Sendai Hill, Hikawa Jinja, Tokyo, Japan.  
August 9, 1992. 7:54 P.M.

"Where the hell are they?" Haruka demanded as she ejected the empty clip from her rifle and exchanged it for a new one. Her scowl tightened and she let out an irritated growl upon discovering that she only had one full clip remaining. "Dammit!" she bellowed as she slammed the lever back hard on her rifle and took aim at yet another flying Youma from her cover behind one of the living quarters nearest to the entrance to Sendai Hill.

Beside her, Michiru glanced back up the stairway to the Hikawa Jinja Proper. Halfway up those steps was the trailing edge of the barrier. If she wanted to, she could easily run up those steps and reach relative safety inside the barrier. Haruka had even suggested she do so when they had first arrived. She glanced down at Haruka's Shishu-issued sword as her grip tightened against the hilt. No, she would not be going up those steps. Her place was here, beside Haruka. She was sure of it.

Michiru turned her gaze to the living quarters across from them, where Sailor Moon was taking cover from a trio of flying Youma that had dove at her from three different directions. Her tiara had taken out the one closest to her, but she couldn't make it maneuver fast enough to get the other ones before they could get to her. Rifle shots sounded from farther down the path leading away from Sendai Hill, a couple of well-aimed shots taking down one of the two remaining Youma as the third one continued on to ram itself against the barrier, raking its claws against it as the Youma climbed back up into the air.

Even though the focus of the flying Youma's attack shifted away from being solely on them, it was still difficult to bring those agile creatures down. Worse still, they were still taking casualties. They had lost two more defenders before finally reaching the base of Sendai Hill. Both Haruka and Sailor Moon had taken some hits from the Youma's claws, long gashes dripping blood from their arms and legs. Michiru had a few cuts on her as well, but not as many or as deep as the others.

Another pack of Youma swept down from the skies and collided with the barrier, raking their claws against it viciously before climbing back up again. The barrier seemed to become almost visible at the point of impact, a pale, wipsy, somewhat ghostly glow that seemed to writhe and distort in the brief few seconds that Michiru could see before it faded away.

One of the Youma that had collided with the barrier suddenly veered off from the others and dove straight for Michiru. Startled, she reflexively raised the sword in her hands with one hand on the flat of the blade in order to block the Youma's strike before she could think to call out to Haruka. The Youma's claws struck against the sword, knocking Michiru back into the living quarters. The blow made her bang her head against the building, dazing her for a moment. The Youma, which had several ravenlike features, reared back its head to stab her in the eye with its beak.

"Look out!" she heard Haruka's voice yell as a shot rang out and the Youma's head reeled violently to the right. Michiru took the opportunity to grab hold of the sword's hilt firmly with both hands and swung the blade in an overhead arc, slashing the Youma diagonally from shoulder to waist. Another shot to the Youma's head dropped the demon as Michiru hurried back to Haruka's side.

"Are you all right?" Haruka asked as she switched targets to another airborne Youma.

"I'm fine," Michiru replied, shaking her head to clear it.

Haruka was about to say something else when some movement down the path leading away from Sendai Hill made her turn her head to get a better look. "That had better be the others," she grumbled, watching as some of the Youma split off in that direction.

"I think it is," Michiru observed as she pointed at the Youma flying off to attack. "See how those Youma are breaking off?"

"Shit," Haruka cursed upon spotting several more Youma already engaged with the advancing defenders. With the constant aerial harassment, their forward progress was limited to advancing slowly from cover to cover. "Concentrate fire upon those Youma breaking off! They've got their backs to us so you've got an advantage!"

"What about the Youma that are still trying to break down the barrier?" Michiru asked as the defenders changed their targets.

Haruka glanced over at Michiru for a moment before turning to Sailor Moon. "Hey, Sailor Moon!" she shouted, trying to grab the Senshi leader's attention.

The blonde Senshi paused after catching her tiara on its return flight. "What?"

"You got anything else besides flinging that thing around?" she asked. "If you got something else, now would be a good time to use it." She pointed toward the departing Youma to make her point.

"I've got something," she said as she returned her tiara to her forehead, "but I'm going to need you both to watch my back while I use it."

The female Blade glanced to her companion, who gave her a brief nod, and turned back to Sailor Moon. "Got it."

Sailor Moon nodded, closed her eyes, and brought her scepter back into existence, holding it out in front of her as she started gathering energy into it. Haruka and Michiru darted across the path running between the two living quarters, weapons at the ready and minding the skies for a possible attack.

A trio of Youma rammed into the barrier just before they suddenly dove at the exposed pair, using the speed of their previous strike and the angle at which they were deflected to make their attack harder to avoid.

"Haruka, look out!" Michiru warned, spotting the incoming Youma first.

"Keep going!" Haruka ordered as she halted and brought up her rifle.

"But-!" Michiru hesitated.

"I'll be fine! Go now!" she insisted as she opened fire. "Guard Sailor Moon!"

It was at that moment when Michiru realized it. It wasn't just Haruka trying to protect her anymore. Even if Haruka didn't realize it, even if was just for this battle, Haruka had accepted her as a partner and not just someone she had to protect.

"Okay," she nodded and continued running.

Behind her, Haruka dived to her left, the claws of the flying Youma tearing into the cloth of her uniform and grazing her midsection, leaving a shallow set of gashes across her waist. She hit the ground and tumbled, scrambling to her knees in order to fire at the Youma's backs as they ascended into the air again.

"Hey, aren't you ready ye-!" she yelled over her shoulder at Sailor Moon, but cut off as she saw that the scepter was now glowing with a brilliant light.

Sailor Moon leapt from her cover behind the living quarters and landed in the middle of the first step leading up to the Hikawa Jinja Proper. "We went to all this trouble to bring back our barrier!" she yelled as she waved the wand in front of her, drawing the rune for her attack. "There's no way I'm going to let you bastards tear it down again! I'm the Sailor Warrior fighting for justice and vengeance, Sailor Moon! On behalf of my dead kingdom, I'll destroy you!" The rune completed, she raised the wand in front of her at an angle, pointing it toward the pack of Youma that were now descending upon the second group of defenders.

"Moon princess halation!" she shouted as a stream of light issued forth, punching through several unsuspecting Youma, causing the rest to break off and scatter. Sailor Moon slowly swung the scepter up, moving it back and forth in order to intercept other Youma as they scrambled to avoid the beam of energy. Youma burnt into ash as the attack claimed one after the other, ending when the Senshi leader held the scepter pointing straight up over her head.

"Damn...," Haruka breathed, mouth agape as she lowered her rifle. "How come you didn't do that sooner?"

"Takes a long of energy out of me," Sailor Moon replied, slightly winded. "If I'm going to use it, then I want to make sure I can take out as many of those bastards as I can. Besides, I'm defenseless while I'm gathering the energy to use it."

"Well, either way, that took most of them out," Michiru pointed out as the remaining defenders made a break for them, running for the jinja steps while the others provided cover fire. "There's only a handful left."

"Ten'ou-sama!" one of the defenders called out as his group rejoined with the rest of the unit. "Is the barrier still up?"

"It still stands," she affirmed with a nod as she looked over the rest of the unit that had just arrived.

"Sorry we took so long in getting here, but we had to keep the Youma away from the Medical teams as they left the Lower Grounds," he reported. "The last team should be exiting the Lower Grounds as we speak."

"Right, good job holding up your end, all of you! We've only got a few left! Don't let up!" As the entire unit concentrated their fire on the remaining flying Youma, Haruka turned to Sailor Moon and gave her a grateful look. "You really saved our asses out here. Thanks."

"The battle's not over yet," Sailor Moon replied as she let her scepter disappear. "I need to get back to the others."

"We've got things under control here," Haruka said as she jerked her head in the general direction of the main battlefield. "Go on. They need you out there."

Sailor Moon glanced toward the battlefield for a moment before returning her gaze to Haruka. "You two be careful, all right? I'll see you later." With that, she took off running down the path leading away from the jinja.

"Yeah," Haruka said as she lifted her rifle and took aim at the nearest flying Youma. "Later."

_________________________________________________________________

Outer Grounds - Near Section 314/Section 323 Border, Hikawa Jinja, Tokyo, Japan.  
August 9, 1992. 7:54 P.M.

Mars dived out of the way as an Axe Hunter brought its weapon down in a vertical strike, just barely missing her head as she tumbled back to her feet, her hands drawing a rune as she rose. "Burning mandala!" she shouted, flinging several fiery rings toward her adversary, as well as several lesser Youma behind it.

The dark-haired Senshi's lips curled into a savage grin as her attack claimed yet several more foes, while her eyes scanned the battlefield for more victims. "Hey, which one of you bastards want to die next?" she challenged, her fingers poised to draw a Fire Soul. As if in reply, a pack of sentries growled and charged at her, weapons raised. "Fine. Fire soul!" A ball of flame flew from her fingertips and smashed into the sentries, knocking them off their feet backward, their bodies burning away from the intense heat as they fell to the ground and crumbled to ash.

"Mars!" Venus called out as she ran up to her, striking down a Claw Hunter with her Love-Me Chain on the way there. "We have to pull back! We're taking too many casualties to hold our position!"

"What?" she exclaimed, whirling around to face her. "Weren't we holding them back just fine just a while ago?"

"Saturn and Jupiter don't have any more strength left to fight," Venus told her, shaking her head. "Pluto and one of the Recruit Blades took them off the battlefield and over to a field hospital that Medical set up a while ago. But now that we're down three more Senshi, the Youma are using this opportunity to press forward. Mamoru-san's trying to regroup near the Section 321/Section 323 border. We have to hurry!"

"Damn," Mars seethed, her lips tightening as she grimaced. "Which way?"

"Follow me," she said as she took off at a run with Mars right behind her, drawing a rune in the air as she ran. "Crescent beam!" she shouted, firing her attack at a couple of the new type of Youma, destroying one while the other dodged and started charging at them.

"Fire soul!" Mars responded, completely engulfing the Youma in flame until it crumbled to dust. "Those new Youma just keep coming!" she growled as she turned her attention back to following Venus. "It almost seems like there are more of them now than there was before!"

"I hope not," Venus said, worry palpable in her tone of voice. "Things are bad enough without the Youma getting reinforcements. I just hope Sailor Moon and Pluto come back soon."

_________________________________________________________________

Hibiya Koen Ruins - Southern Entrance, Chiyoda-ku, Tokyo, Japan.  
August 9, 1992. 7:57 P.M.

Titus smirked as she ripped out the throat of one of the last Hybrid Youmas and let the now lifeless body drop to the ground with a meaty thud.

"Ahh...," she purred as she reveled in the absolute carnage she had partaken in, squishing the Hybrid's throat in her right hand and playing with it as if it was a piece of dough or clay. "I haven't let loose like this in a long time. Stamping down rebellious humans just isn't the same."

She let the Youma bit drop to the ground as she looked around for another victim. She frowned upon seeing that there weren't any other Youma around save for those belonging to Jadeite. "What, is it over already?" she pouted and pointed to the closest Mage. "You. What is the status of the enemy forces?"

The Mage bowed and started muttering something at a near-inaudible volume. A faint, sickly green glow flickered at its fingertips as they bent, curved and arched in complex and almost random-seeming patterns. Once the glow faded completely, the Mage turned to Titus. "Mistress, almost half of the enemy has retreated while the rest have been destroyed," it reported with another bow. "We are victorious."

"Retreated?" Titus frowned. "They better not have tried to bolster the attack on the Hikawa Jinja." The Elite Youma turned her gaze in the direction of the jinja and considered. "On second though, who cares if they do? The Sailor Senshi can take care of the rest of those bastards. And on the slight chance that the Senshi fail...."

Titus gave an indifferent shrug as she turned back to the Mage Youma and issued orders to return to the Palace. As the Mage started barking orders to the other Youma, a sly grin spread across her face as she started making her way back to the Palace.

'Even if the Senshi fail, I can always swoop in and finish off whomever's left. No matter who wins, my job's done for me and I can take care of the rest. Jadeite-sama will be pleased once I give him the news.' A shiver of anticipation ran up her spine as the ruins of the Imperial Palace came into view. However, in her excitement, the Elite Youma failed to notice a small group of shadows steadily sneaking away from the Palace.

_________________________________________________________________

Outer Grounds - Near Section 321/Section 323 Border, Hikawa Jinja, Tokyo, Japan.  
August 9, 1992. 8:06 P.M.

"Everyone, make sure you keep your eyes open," Kobayashi-sensei warned as they left the field hospital. "This isn't going to be like that first big battle a few days ago where we're merely going to skirt the outsides of the battlefield."

Ami glanced down at her right side where her hand brushed against the holstered pistol she the personnel manning the field hospital had issued her, now resting just behind her hip pouch. They had given her a quick overview of how to operate it as far as firing, reloading, and general safety was concerned. However, it still felt like a foreign weight hanging there; a chunk of cold, frightening, black metal strapped to her waist. Just feeling it there made her feel uneasy. She prayed she didn't have to draw it.

Medical rarely broke out their side arms unless there was a danger of their medical teams being overrun by Youma. A lot of personnel weren't trained in their use - especially the newer ones - so the current policy was for Medical to go unarmed and avoid getting too close to the battlefield unless escorted by Blades. The risk of nurses and doctors accidentally shooting a human while aiming at a Youma was too high to allow the issuance of side arms unless in a dire emergency.

In the first battle, they had over five thousand defenders. After that battle, over a thousand died with twice as many wounded and incapable of fighting. With just barely one and a half-thousand left to defend the Hikawa Jinja, the situation was more than just 'dire.'

It was closer to 'desperate.'

"You know, carrying these things around, it almost feels like we're going out there to fight, too," Fumika observed.

"It's just for personal protection," Ikagi pointed out. "Please don't try to use it thoughtlessly. Just remember that you can kill someone with it by accident if you're not careful."

"I know that," Fumika complained. "Man, Wakana, I'm not stupid, you know."

Ikagi ignored her as she turned her gaze to Ami. "That pouch of yours isn't going to get in the way, is it?"

Ami shook her head and turned slightly so that the pouch and holster were in her view.

Seeing that there was a small gap between the pouch and holster, Ikagi nodded and returned her gaze out in front of her.

"Kobayashi-sensei!" The group stopped and turned in the direction of the hail as another group of six jogged up to them. Between the six, half of them carried folded-up scoop stretchers on their backs. The leader, a man in a midnight blue doctor's uniform with a folded stretcher on his back, nodded to Kobayashi-sensei. "Maeda, Stretcher Team Nine. I thought your team would've been on the battlefield already?"

"Some of the pistol clips we were given were empty and we had to spend a couple of minutes filling them," he explained. "I don't blame them, though. We haven't had to break out the side arms in years and the Blades need the bullets more than we do."

"Still, that's no excuse for poor inventory management," Ikagi remarked with a frown. "We'll have to speak with whoever's in charge of supplies when this is over."

Maeda-sensei shrugged as he adjusted the straps on his shoulders, resettling the stretcher's weight against his back. "Well, that's for later. We should...."

"Something wrong, Maeda-sensei?" Noto inquired, concerned at the way the doctor had trailed off and turned to look in the direction of his gaze.

Ami followed Maeda-sensei's gaze as well, stopping as her eyes fell upon the sight of defenders falling back while heading in their direction.

"Ah, shit," Maeda muttered under his breath once Youma became visible as well.

"Dear God...," Noto whispered in fear as she crossed herself.

"What's going on?" one of the stretcher team asked of no one in particular. "They're not losing, are they? Don't tell me we have to go into THAT?"

"Everyone, load a clip into your side arms," Kobayashi-sensei ordered. "Once that is done, pull back on the top of the pistol to load a bullet into the chamber of your pistol. Make sure that the safety is on while you do this; if you see a red dot on the side of your gun where the safety is, it's off."

Ami stared down at the pistol at her hip again, hesitating as she heard the metallic scraping and clicking sounds of the others loading and readying their weapons. Taking a deep breath to bolster her courage, she quickly slid the firearm out and removed a clip from the side of the holster with her free hand. As she aimed the gun toward the ground and slid the clip into the pistol, she tilted the weapon so that she could check the safety. 'No red; it's safe,' she thought to herself as the clip clicked into place. With a single motion, she pulled back on the slide of the pistol, chambering a bullet before deftly sliding the weapon back into its holster.

"All right," Kobayashi-sensei continued, seeing that everyone was ready. "Watch yourselves and watch each other. Let's go."

The mute nurse-in-training swallowed as she steeled her nerves and followed the others forward. Her friends were fighting out there. It was time for her to join them.

_________________________________________________________________

Outside Hikawa Jinja Proper, Hikawa Jinja, Tokyo, Japan.  
August 9, 1992. 8:06 P.M.

It was difficult finding a place to hide with so many people milling about the jinja grounds. The chances of being discovered were way too high should a casual passerby just happen upon whatever she was doing. Discovery at this point would extremely dangerous, especially considering the tense anxiety of the people waiting for news of the battle between the defenders and the invading Youma. Death would be the least of what could be expected. However, with the return of the barrier and the invasion force from one of the Southern Generals, all of this had to be reported.

'Everyone thinks these flying Youma are Jadeite's.' A snort. 'Jadeite doesn't have the resources to make a flying breed and I know for a fact that Nephrite-sama doesn't have any. Besides, Nephrite-sama wouldn't make a move against Jadeite unless he made one first. These Youma have to belong to either Zoisite or Kunzite.'

A moment was taken in order to clear the mind and to make sure that no one would show up unexpectedly. In the handful of minutes that was spent hiding deep amongst the trees and brushes near the outer edge of Sendai Hill, there had been scarcely anyone that came close enough to find this hiding spot, so it was assumed that it was safe. But still, caution was warranted; especially if she was trying to hide the fact that she was a spy.

The spy pulled out a necklace and slipped it around her neck. 'Nephrite-sama,' she mentally called out as she closed her eyes and grasped the dark green stone that dangled from the golden chain around her neck. It was the first gift he had ever given her, modified so that she could use it to contact him no matter where he sent her.

At first, she didn't really want to spy against her fellow humans. However, Nephrite-sama had promised that if she acted as a spy for him, he would grant her family immunity and let them live in his Harem Dormitory. Considering the amount of flak that her family received just because their eldest daughter was one of 'Nephrite's Whores,' the offer made it an easy choice, even if her family didn't really see it that way.

'Nephrite-sama,' the spy called out again, waiting for a reply.

'You have something to report?' the General's voice echoed in her mind. It almost felt like she could hear it coming from everywhere at once instead of coming from inside her head.

'Yes, Nephrite-sama. First of all, the barrier surrounding the Hikawa Jinja has been restored. However, the barrier is very small and weak since most of the personnel who maintain the barrier are still recovering.

'Second, we're being invaded, but I seriously doubt that it's Jadeite that's doing it.'

'Oh?' came the interested reply. 'What makes you think this?'

'Last I saw, Jadeite didn't have any Youma that could fly. He certainly didn't have any a couple days ago.'

There was a slight pause. 'Flying Youma?'

'Yes, Nephrite-sama. In addition to the Youma that's fighting against our main defending forces, there were several flying Youma that came to attack the barrier. They were all destroyed by the ones that stayed behind to guard Sendai Hill with help from Sailor Moon.'

'Hybrids,' Nephrite said, disgust plain in his tone.

'Hybrids, Nephrite-sama?'

There was a long pause. Nephrite was probably talking to someone, maybe issuing orders or something.

'Is there anything else?'

'Nephrite-sama, what will happen to me if the Youma manage to break into Sendai Hill?'

'Don't worry,' the General's voice replied, his tone comforting. 'I doubt that Jadeite would let anyone take his territory. Keep me informed.'

"But...," she whispered to herself as she felt the contact terminate, "...you didn't say what would happen to me...."

_________________________________________________________________

Outer Grounds - Section 321, Hikawa Jinja, Tokyo, Japan.  
August 9, 1992. 8:12 P.M.

The defenders had managed to push the Youma back again, much to Ami's relief, as she administered a pressure bandage over long gashes on a young man's right arm and leg. The damage wasn't too extensive and he would be able to walk again, but returning to battle was out of the question. Once she had finished, she gave him directions to return to the jinja. Once he read the instructions, he nodded and apologized before leaving the battlefield, a slight limp in his walk.

'I would prefer he be taken off the battlefield by stretcher, but we just don't have the resources at the moment,' she thought to herself as she put her pad away and slung her satchel back over her shoulder.

It was fortunate that both Mars and Venus arrived when they did, as well as Pluto and a Recruit Blade she didn't recognize right away. With those combined reinforcements, the Youma advance was halted for the moment. However, it was still too dangerous to relax their guard.

Coming across the dead bodies of one of the Medical teams that had gone before her was sobering, to say the least. It was hard to get the image of her own body lying there, lifeless, out of her mind. It still popped up from time to time if she wasn't concentrating on a casualty.

"Ami-chan! Gimme a hand here!"

The mute nurse-in-training whipped her head toward the voice where Fumika and Ikagi were working to stabilize a pair of casualties with severe injuries. Ikagi had out a vial of Claw Hunter poison antidote and was injecting it into the her patient's arm, which was already completely bandaged. Fumika's casualty had deep cuts on both legs and his right arm was partly detached above the elbow. His lower arm was just hanging on by skin, sinew, and sleeve with the bone visible, completely covered in dark red blood. His left arm was hanging onto his lower arm, hand locked in a tight grip on his forearm, nails almost piercing the skin as he repeated in a pained, delirious whimper that he couldn't feel his arm.

Ami rushed to the opposite side of Fumika's patient, dropped her satchel, and pulled out a clean pair of sterile gloves while Fumika brought out a tourniquet from her own satchel.

"Ami-chan, tie this around his arm and mark the time," Fumika ordered, handing Ami the tourniquet. "I'll dress the arm. As soon as you're done tying it off, dress the wounds on his legs."

She nodded and went to work tying off the arm. As she twisted the bar on the tourniquet, the strap tightened, cutting off blood flow below the strap.

"Wakana, can you cover this guy's eyes for a moment?" Fumika asked over her shoulder.

Ikagi glanced back at Fumika's patient and then nodded. "All right. I'm done here, anyway." She glanced down at her patient. "You rest here. When you see a stretcher team, call out to them and they'll evac you to the field hospital." Once the man nodded, she stood up and walked over to Fumika's side, placing a hand over the patient's eyes. "There."

Fumika nodded and picked up a sword lying next to the patient. She used a piece of gauze soaked in hydrogen peroxide to clean off the blade and used it to cut off the remaining part of the arm in order to better dress the wound. "I'm sorry I had to do that," she said, setting the now severed arm in the man's lap as Ikagi tried to soothe his pained cries. "But there was no way to save it and it would've only gotten in the way."

"You can be really brutal sometimes, Sagara-san," Ikagi remarked as Fumika brought a new roll of gauze and proceeded to wrap up the man's stump.

"That's the way it is in war," she replied in a tone more sober than Ami could ever remember hearing from the young nurse. "It may not be pleasant, but if it'll keep them alive and help them to recover, then I'll be as brutal as it takes." She tied off the bandage and glanced over to Ami. "I'm done here. How about you, Ami-chan?"

Ami nodded and gave her a thumbs-up.

"Then, all he needs is for a stretcher team to haul him out of here," Fumika said with a pleased smile. "If all goes well, then he should be fine once he gets to the field hospital."

"Speaking of which," Ikagi said, turning back from where she had been waving at someone, "I've just flagged down a stretcher team. They should be here in a minute or two."

"Great!" Fumika said with a smile. "Well, we'd better get to our next patients, then. Ri-?" Her sentence was cut short as a crossbow bolt struck her in her right eye at an angle, the point striking with enough force to pierce through the left part of the back of her skull about a centimeter and a half. Fumika collapsed to the ground with the same lifelessness as a puppet with its strings cut. Her remaining eye remained open, its dead stare gazing up into the barely illuminated, dark, nighttime sky.

"Sagara-san!" Ikagi screamed as her eyes flew wide open in shock. She then forced herself to rip her gaze away from her slain friend to trace the path of the fatal arrow to its source.

Ami followed the arrow's path as well and sprung to her feet once she saw that the Youma were beginning yet another push in their direction. Her eyes also happened to fall upon the body of Kobayashi-sensei, who had several deep gashes across his chest from what looked like a Claw Hunter's doing. His pistol was resting in his right hand, his finger still inside the trigger guard. A quick glance showed no sign of Noto.

"Kobayashi-sensei, too...?" Ikagi choked as she stood up, gritted her teeth, and drew her pistol. "Damn you!" she screamed as she fired at the nearest Youma, a sentry. Her first shot missed, but her second one struck the sentry in the chest, making it stagger. "Damn you all to Hell!"

As the infuriated nurse brought down the sentry, and then another one with a well-placed shot to the head, Ami drew her weapon as well. She quickly looked around for any sign of defenders, Blades, or Senshi that could help them before the advancing Youma could overrun them. There wasn't anyone around who wasn't either already busy fighting Youma, wounded and unable to help, or dead. Seeing no other choice, Ami raised her pistol, took aim, and commenced firing.

_________________________________________________________________

Outer Grounds - Near Section 312/Section 321 Border, Hikawa Jinja, Tokyo, Japan.  
August 9, 1992. 8:13 P.M.

Mamoru turned from pulling his sword out from the chest of a dead reptilian Youma and swept his gaze along the battlefield. The Youma had spread out greatly and there almost seemed to be no end to them. In fact, there now seemed to be more of these new Youma types that had both animal and human characteristics to them than there were when they had first started.

'Reinforcements?' he wondered as he looked around. He had lost track of Ryoku quite some time ago, as well as the other two Senshi that remained after Pluto and Oda had escorted Jupiter and Saturn off the battlefield. Pluto had returned a while ago, but had parted ways with Oda, who got caught up in the fighting over in Section 321. Of his other Blades, only Yamada and Andou were there, with the others scattered around. He could see Sanzou and Takei a short distance away as they were taking care of a small group of sentries and Hunters with their group of defenders, but that was about it.

"Shit, how many of these fucking freaks are left?" Yamada growled as he took advantage of a lull in the fighting to reload his rifle.

"I really wish you would reign in that foul mouth of yours, Yamada-sama," Pluto remarked with some distaste.

"What?" the gruff Blade blinked as he looked up from his weapon. Seeing the frown on Pluto's face, he had the grace to look a little sheepish. "Oh. Sorry 'bout that. Stress, you know?"

"I'm more worried about OUR numbers," Mamoru said, deeply concerned. "If things keep going as they are, we aren't going to last more than three or four hours at the most."

"Probably less than that," Andou remarked as he surveyed the area. "I mean, did you notice that there are more of those weird Youma around than before?"

"So, you noticed, too," Mamoru said with a frown. "I had hoped I was mistaken." He glanced in the direction of the Hikawa Jinja. "I just hope things are going well at the jinja. The barrier's still up, so that's a good sign, but it's been a while since Sailor Moon left to help defend it against the flying Youma."

"Chiba, more Youma advancing to the south!" Andou warned as he pointed in the indicated direction.

"Ready to go," Yamada stated as he raised his reloaded rifle and held it at the ready.

"Yamada, Pluto, fire at will," Mamoru said as he stepped out of their way. "Everyone else, hold until the Youma close in to about fifty meters, then charge."

"Understood," Pluto acknowledged, drawing her attack rune as Yamada took aim and started firing. "Dead scream."

A pale sphere of energy slammed into the lead Hunter, blowing it away as Yamada's rifle shots took down smaller sentries around it. Pluto followed her Dead Scream with another one, taking down a small pack of sentries in one shot.

"Forward!" Mamoru ordered as he charged with the defenders close behind him.

"Moon princess halation!"

Mamoru's group slowed to a halt as a beam of light energy shot past them from behind, eliminating most of the charging Youma while causing the rest to scatter and fall back to regroup.

"About damn time that girl showed up!" Yamada grumbled. However, his usual scowl that always accompanied his complaints wasn't nearly as severe as it usually was.

"Sailor Moon!" the Shishu leader exclaimed in relief as the blonde Senshi joined them. "Is everything at the jinja all right?"

"The flying Youma... were taken care of," she reported with a confident grin as she caught her breath.  
"Ten'ou-san had everything in control when I left."

"That's good to hear," he said with a small nod. "I'm glad you came when you did. It looks like some reinforcements have shown up. If we don't end this battle soon, we won't be able to defend against another invasion."

Sailor Moon turned to Pluto. "Where are the others, Pluto? I didn't see them on my way here."

"Venus and Mars are in Section 321," the elder Senshi explained. "Jupiter and Saturn were taken to a field hospital because they ran out of energy to continue fighting, but are otherwise mostly fine. I doubt either one will be able to rejoin the battle any time soon."

The Senshi leader nodded as she took in the information. "Mamoru-san, what's your suggestion?" she inquired, turning to the dark-haired Blade.

Mamoru took a quick scan of the area, then turned back to the others. "Most of the Youma that remain are in Section 321. If we can drive the remaining Youma here east into Section 321, we can hit the other Youma in their flank, hopefully confusing them enough to turn the tide of this battle back in our favor." He pointed to his two Blades each in turn. "Andou, Yamada, round up the remaining defenders. Once we're done here, we're pushing east."

"Roger," Andou acknowledged and took off running.

"Got it," Yamada nodded and turned to Sailor Moon. "Thanks for not screwing up, girl," he said before taking off as well.

Sailor Moon blinked as she watched the two Blades leave. "...Should I take that as a sign of gratitude?" she asked sardonically as she raised a single eyebrow.

Mamoru merely smirked in amusement as he turned toward the regrouping Youma and raised his sword. "Let's take them down before they have a chance to attack again!" he shouted as he pointed the blade toward the enemy, signaling another charge. As the defenders began the charge, he took off as well, Sailor Moon close at his side.

"Don't worry," she said as she removed the tiara from her forehead. "We'll survive this." Her tiara began to glow as it changed into a glowing disc. "I'll make sure of it."

"So will I," Mamoru replied as his eyes narrowed and took on a determined cast.

_________________________________________________________________

Outer Grounds - Section 321 Border, Hikawa Jinja, Tokyo, Japan.  
August 9, 1992. 8:21 P.M.

Ami fell back as the Youma drew closer, firing her pistol whenever she was certain she had a good shot. In contrast, Ikagi continued to fire wildly, anger over the deaths of her friend and her mentor clouding her judgment.

Several defenders had jumped into the path of the advancing Youma, slowing several of them down. Unfortunately, that simply reduced the number that were after them, instead of stopping them altogether. Between Ikagi and herself, they had brought down a small number of Youma - mostly sentries, although a lucky shot on her part managed to take down a Whip Hunter when she shot it in the eye. Ikagi was already on her last pistol clip while she only had to reload once. She had two clips remaining and didn't want to think about what would happen to her once those were gone.

A loud click over to her left announced that Ikagi had just ran out of bullets. A quick glance showed that, indeed, she had ran out as the slide of her pistol was locked in the rearward position. Ikagi fumbled a hand over her holster, feeling for another clip as she continued to back away from the advancing Youma.

"I'm out?" she gasped as her gaze shot down to her holster, looking to confirm her fears. As she looked down, her left foot stepped on the arm of a dead body, causing her to lose her footing and stumble backward, her arms windmilling in a hopeless attempt to keep her balance before she fell flat on her back. She lost her grip on her pistol as it flew out of her hand and landed a short distance behind her.

Seeing a human fall to the ground, defenseless, the Youma picked up their pace, raising their weapons in order to engage in merciless slaughter once again.

Ami shifted her aim to the Youma closest to Ikagi and started firing in order to give Ikagi enough time to get back to her feet and get away. However, as the nurse was rising to her feet, she stopped as she recognized the face of the woman in the dark and light blue uniform of a Medical intern lying prone on the cold ground.

"Noto-san...," she murmured as she finally broke her stare. She grabbed an unused clip from Noto's holster and pushed herself to her feet, scooping her pistol from off the ground as she fled.

As Ikagi ejected the empty clip from her pistol and shoved in the new one, her gaze fell upon a trio of sentries that were approaching from the side, out of Ami's field of view. "Mizuno-san! To your right!" she warned as she pulled back on the slide to disengage the lock and allow the slide to return forward. As Ami swung her pistol toward the new threat, Ikagi took aim and opened fire as well, easily taking down the three sentries between them.

Once the threat was neutralized, Ikagi started to run, but was stopped as a blade pierced her through the back, coming out through her stomach.

"Mizuno-san.... Run...!" she managed to choke out before another blade erupted from the middle of her chest. Blood gurgled out from Ikagi's mouth as her legs gave out and she tumbled to the ground on her side, her pistol clattering to the ground beside her.

Ami's breath caught in her throat as the Youma turned their gazes in her direction. Now that she was the last of her team left alive, her earlier resolve started to crumble under the oppressive weight of her fear. With a roar, the Youma started to charge straight at her.

Ami turned and ran, returning her pistol to its holster as she tried to keep as much distance between her and the Youma as possible until she could find some help. Standing her ground alone was certain death, especially once the first Youma finally reached her. There was no way she could survive a close-in battle, not with a pistol as her only weapon.

As she ran, she desperately tried to figure out what her options were. Running for the field hospital was out of the question. Not only wouldn't she lead the enemy to such an important location, she'd be overtaken well before she could reach it. Her only option was to flee deeper into the battlefield and hope that some Blades or defenders could intercept her pursuers. Her path now set, she began to veer off to her left in order to make her way back to the heart of the battlefield, all the while hearing the snarling of the pursuing Youma growing closer.

The mute nurse-in-training weaved through the fighting humans and Youma, her eyes seeking any assistance she could find. Somewhere in the back of her heart, she hoped that she would run into one of the Senshi. Or, Ryoku. One of them would certainly be able to save her.

A prickling sensation at the back her neck spurred her on, pushing her to run faster, although she was already running as fast as she could go. It almost felt like the claws of the Youma were reaching out to grab her and bring her down. It felt like death was about to reach out and yank the life straight out of her.

If she had the ability to speak, she would've screamed in absolute terror.

She wanted to scream. She wanted to yell for help.

She opened her mouth to call for help, but nothing would come out.

'Please...,' she cried out in her mind, tears starting to form at the corners of her eyes. 'Someone help me....

'Save me.... Ryoku-san....'

Up ahead, the light of a fire drew her attention to a figure in red and white. Ami swerved toward the light, only to blindsided by something tackling her from behind.

_________________________________________________________________

Author's Note: Here it is! The latest chapter of The Brooch! So much is going on all at once, it's hard to keep track of everything! Will the main forces be able to hold on now that Sailor Moon is back? Who is the spy hiding in Hikawa Jinja? And what will happen to Ami? The answer to some of these questions and more in the next chapter of The Brooch!

Disclaimer: All original materials belong to their respective owners. Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi and a bunch of big companies. No copyright infringement is intended.

Questions? Comments? Anything?  
Email: jasonulloa (at) hotmail (dot) com

Copyright 2004, 2007 Jason C. Ulloa  
All Rights Reserved.


	26. Chapter 25

The Brooch  
By Jason C. Ulloa

Chapter 25

Outer Grounds - Section 321 Border, Hikawa Jinja, Tokyo, Japan.  
August 9, 1992. 8:24 P.M.

Oda glanced toward the sounds of gunfire as he yanked his sword from the inert body of the sentry. It had only been a few minutes since he had returned to the battle, but in that short time he had managed to get separated from Sailor Pluto. The fighting had died down in some areas, but not here. Sailor Pluto had broken off to help a group of defenders who were trying to protect a small team of Medical personnel carrying off the wounded, while he continued deeper into the fray. Personally, he wanted to help protect the Medical team, but Pluto on her own was more than enough protection.

The sounds of gunfire behind him drew his attention because they weren't the sounds of a rifle being fired, but of a pistol. He turned his gaze in the direction of the gunshots in time to see two female Medical personnel - a nurse and a nurse-in-training, judging by the uniforms - take on three sentries. There was another pack of Youma was rapidly closing in on the nurse, but there wasn't anyone else around that could aid them. Even if he started running full speed right now, they were too far away for him to reach either one before the sentries did.

Oda took off running toward the two nurses. There was still a chance that they could avoid the Youma long enough for him to reach them.

With their shots coming from opposite directions, it didn't take long for the two nurses to bring down the three sentries between them. However, just as the full nurse started to run, the other pack of Youma managed to catch up to her and stabbed her through the back.

"Mizuno-san... Run...!" she managed to choke out before another blade erupted from the middle of her chest. Blood gurgled out from her mouth as her legs gave out and she tumbled to the ground on her side, her pistol clattering to the ground beside her.

The Youma turned and roared at the nurse-in-training before they started to chase after her. Now that she was running, he had more time to close the distance between them. The Youma were just a little bit faster than her, so he didn't have much time before the Youma would eventually run the nurse-in-training down.

Oda clenched his teeth and pushed himself to run faster. He would not let the Youma have that girl.

The distance between him and the girl closed at a rapid pace, but the distance between her and the Youma closed just as quickly. It was a race to see who would reach her first.

Up ahead of the fleeing girl, he spotted Sailor Mars taking care of a couple of Hunters. Fortunately, she was facing his direction, so it wasn't hard to grab her attention by waving frantically and pointing toward the Youma horde that was running down a single girl. Mars responded by readying an attack aimed at the horde in question.

By this time, the Youma had also noticed that he was heading straight for their prey. A few had broken off to intercept him before he could reach her; however, he merely dodged and weaved around them, swinging his blade at the few that managed to get a little too close.

A Claw Hunter broke out in front of the pack and reared a claw back to swipe at the girl's head. Seeing that there was no more time, he dove at the girl, tackling her from behind and bringing her down just as the Hunter's claw slashed through the air where her head used to be. Oda swung his sword behind him as he fell to the ground, hoping to prevent any Youma from attacking him before he could get to his feet again. The attack proved to be moot as a large fireball slammed into the lead Youma, knocking it back into the others as it engulfed several of the Youma at the head of the pack.

Oda scrambled to his feet and grabbed the girl's hand, pulling her to her feet as he started to run, yanking her behind him as fireballs kept flying past them. "Sorry about that, but we need to get you out of here," he said as he headed toward Sailor Mars. He had expected the girl to voice a complaint at his rough treatment, or at least thank him for his timely intervention, but he was met with only silence.

"Are you two all right?" Mars asked as she hurried to meet them halfway.

"I'm fine," Oda replied with a nod after catching his breath. "Thanks for your help. I don't think we could've made it otherwise." He looked over to the girl next to him, who was smiling and nodding in relief. Her expression then changed to a worried one as she threw a quick glance around her, then gave Mars a questioning look.

"The others?" Mars said as she shrugged. "We've been scattered around since the battle started. I haven't seen anyone since Venus and I split up a while ago."

The girl frowned and looked away for a moment before giving her another, slightly different, questioning look.

Mars shook her head. "I haven't seen Mamoru-san or Ryo-kun anywhere," she told her. She paused as she noticed the holster at the girl's hip. "Ami-chan, when the hell did you get THAT?" she exclaimed, pointing at her holstered pistol. "Ah, never mind," she said when Ami reached for her pouch. "We don't have time for that. We've got to get you out of here." She turned to Oda and blinked, as if just now noticing that he was there. "Ah..."

'So, this girl is a friend of one of the Sailor Senshi?' Oda mused. 'How interesting. And I'm guessing Ami also knows her civilian identity. Does she also know the other Sailor Senshi?'

"I can help you escort her off the battlefield," he offered. "The fighting is still kinda heavy in that direction."

Mars gave him a cautious glance for a moment, then dropped it. "All right," she said as she glanced at Ami for a moment before returning her gaze to him. "Lead the way, then."

Oda nodded and headed north toward the field hospital with the other two following close behind.

* * *

Outer Grounds - Near Section 321/Section 323 Border, Hikawa Jinja, Tokyo, Japan.  
August 9, 1992. 8:25 P.M.

Venus swung her Love-Me chain in a quick circle over her head before snapping it at a charging Sword Hunter. The chain slashed across the Hunter's neck, nearly decapitating it before it tumbled to the ground at her feet. Behind her, she heard the sound of two sentries gurgling and growling as their bodies hit the ground, one after the other.

"I think we're almost done here, Ryoku-sama," she said as she turned to see the young Blade step on the head of the sentry closest to him in order to yank out his sword from its chest. "Everyone else has already pushed the remaining Youma into Section 321."

Ryoku cast a quick glance around and nodded. "Let's get going, then. The sooner this is over, the better." He turned and started running northeast with Venus close behind him.

It didn't take long until they reached the outskirts of the remaining battlefield. Venus scanned the area for any signs of her fellow Senshi and spotted Pluto fighting alongside a couple of Shishu Blades. Deeper into the battlefield she could just barely catch the double blonde ponytails that belonged to Sailor Moon. As for Sailor Mars, she couldn't see her anywhere.

"That way," Ryoku said, pointing his sword further northeast where the fighting was heavier. "It looks like they really need our help over there."

Venus glanced in the indicated direction and nodded as she started to draw a rune. "Crescent beam!" she shouted as she fired a quick shot toward a pack of Youma that was standing in a tight formation. The beam burst through the chest of one of the sentries, blew off the left arm of another sentry behind it, and knocked down an Axe Hunter. The sudden attack made the other Youma scatter, while a few started to charge at her.

Immediately after the attack was fired, Ryoku shot ahead following the same path, slashing at any Youma that was within reach. Upon reaching the first of the charging Youma, he ducked left and swung his blade as he passed, cutting deep into its side. He then spun around, his sword lopping off the Youma's head as his eyes settled onto a new target. Another Crescent Beam slammed into a Claw Hunter, sending it crashing into the ground at his feet. Ryoku stabbed his sword through the Hunter's right eye, twisted, then yanked the blade out as a third Crescent Beam shot past him and took out a couple sentries.

Just as Ryoku finished cutting down another Claw Hunter, he looked up to see a large group of Youma start to surround Sailor Mars, a Blade, and a nurse-in-training far in the distance. Mars was throwing near- constant Fire Souls and Burning Mandalas in order to keep the Youma from closing in, while the Blade and nurse were taking shots with their respective firearms. Even though they were holding off most of the Youma, they were still losing ground as more Youma showed up to cover for the ones they killed. It was only a matter of time before they would be overrun.

"Venus!" he shouted over his shoulder, trying to catch the blonde Senshi's attention.

"Just a minute!" she answered back just as her Love-Me chain snapped through a Whip Hunter's whip, as well as its right arm, cutting both in half. A second snap pierced the Hunter through the chest, dropping it to the ground. "What is it?" she asked as she hurried over to his side. "Did something happen?"

"Mars needs our help!" he said, his expression urgent as he took off running, Venus just a step behind him.

* * *

Outer Grounds - Section 321 Border, Hikawa Jinja, Tokyo, Japan.  
August 9, 1992. 8:37 P.M.

Ami knelt down and scooped up two full pistol clips from the body of a nurse-in-training, dropping two of her spent clips and reciting a quick mental prayer for the girl's departed soul in trade. She avoided looking at the girl's face as she reloaded her weapon, lest she recognize yet another friend or familiar colleague among the dead. It was enough that she was still fighting the urge to break into tears already. It was one thing to hear that a friend had died. Seeing the lifeless body of a friend, their eyes open and staring back with an imagined accusatory glare, demanding to know why they had to die while she still lived...

The mute nurse-in-training tore her gaze away from the body and scanned her surroundings. Mars was a short distance ahead and to her right, fighting off a group of Hunters and those strange, half-animal, half-human hybrid Youma. Oda was close by, to her left, engaged with a reptilian-looking hybrid Youma.

Ami released the slide-locking mechanism on her pistol, allowing another round to be chambered as she tried to find an escape path. Even though the battle was slowly dying down, the remaining Youma were still putting up a strong fight. They had found their path blocked time and again, forcing them to either go further away from their destination or fight their way through.

Oda glanced in her direction after finally stabbing the Youma upward through the head and kicking it away as it collapsed. Seeing his eyes widen prompted her to spin around and bring her pistol up so she could take aim. Behind her, a Claw Hunter had reared back its arm and was about to swipe at her. Startled, Ami immediately started firing at it without trying to take aim. The Hunter ducked away from the gun by reflex, which gave Oda enough time to grab Ami and pull her out of the way with his left hand, while he thrust his sword through the Hunter's chest with his right. The Hunter flailed its claws at him as it fell backward to the ground, but it stopped once Ami shot it in the head.

"Thanks," Oda said as he reached out to grab his sword. Just as his hand grasped the hilt, he felt something quickly wrap around his neck. He reached up with his left hand to try and pry it off, but was yanked off his feet before he could get a good grip.

As Oda landed on his back, Ami brought up her gun and started firing at the Whip Hunter behind him. Oda lifted and turned his head to see the Whip Hunter holding the end the whip coiled around his neck, while his sword laid a few centimeters from his hand where it landed after he hit the ground. He rolled to his right in order to grab his sword and get to his feet, but once he got to his knees, he was impaled through the back by the blade of a Sword Hunter.

Ami gasped as Oda stared blankly at the blade sticking out of his chest. His eyes moved from the tip of the sword to meet hers for only a moment before he dropped to the ground on his left side. Her eyes jumped from Oda's body to the Sword Hunter and then to her surroundings as she frantically searched for a way out. Besides the Sword Hunter ahead of her, there was a canine-like hybrid Youma and a Claw Hunter a short distance away that had just killed a couple of defenders and were now turning their sights on her. Mars was facing away from her and was too far away for her to reach before one of those three Youma could run her down. And there were only a few bullets left before she had to reload. She would be defenseless for the handful of seconds it would take for her to change out the clips, and in that time, one of them would catch her. Her only option was to try and reach Mars, holding her fire until the Youma came close enough for her to fire without missing. Perhaps she could get lucky and kill one with a single shot, even if the likelihood of doing that while running and firing backward was very low.

The mute nurse-in-training took off running just as the Sword Hunter charged at her. At the same time, the other two Youma snarled and gave chase as well, the canine hybrid running on all fours. As she ran, she kept her eyes locked on Sailor Mars, mentally screaming out for her to look in her direction. She opened her mouth and tried to shout out for assistance, but her voice still refused to come out.

'WHY?' she railed at herself as she ran. 'Why won't my voice come out? I don't want to die!'

"Crescent beam!"

Ami whipped her head toward the direction of the shout, only to see a slender beam of yellow light flash past her and punch through the chest of the Sword Hunter. The Claw Hunter and the hybrid Youma split up; the Claw Hunter maintaining its course as the hybrid Youma broke off and headed toward the source of the attack.

The Hunter was almost within striking distance, so she raised her gun and tried to aim the pistol as best as she could. She managed to fire off a single shot before she placed a foot wrong and stumbled.

"Ami!" she heard a familiar voice yell as she hit the ground on her left side. The blow was hard enough to stun her as her body continued to slide for about a meter. She came to a stop on her back, wincing as she fought to get her senses back under control.

The Claw Hunter raised its claws and lunged at her, aiming straight for her heart. Halfway through its lunge, Ryoku tackled the Youma to the ground, plunging his sword into its gut as they hit the ground. Before he could twist the blade and finish it off, the Hunter thrust its claws into Ryoku's stomach, almost in a mirror of its own mortal wound.

The young Blade grunted, eyes wide, as the claws pierced him, almost causing his grip on his blade to loosen from the shock. He gritted his teeth and winced as he twisted the blade, finishing off the Hunter.

Ami numbly pushed herself to her knees, her eyes wide in shock and fear, and started crawling over to where Ryoku laid wincing in pain. She needed to see the injury. She needed to see how serious it was. She needed to know if... if... Her mind refused to complete that thought.

Ryoku turned his head to look at her as she knelt beside him. "A-Ami...," he groaned as Ami leaned over to examine his abdominal wound as his breathing became short and ragged. "You... all right?"

Ami looked into his eyes and gave him a grateful, yet worried smile before returning to her examination.

"Good," he said as he removed his blade from the Youma corpse. "Then... it was worth it. Ah... sorry," he added after the fierce look she gave him. "I didn't... mean it like that." He reached down to pull out the Hunter's claws, but Ami held the claws and place. He gave her a questioning look, only to receive a grave look in reply.

"That bad... huh?" he said and winced as a spike of pain shot through him. "Nng!" The mute nurse reached forward and placed a gentle hand over his mouth while giving him a firm look. He gave her a slight nod and laid his back on the ground. He winced again as he felt another stab of pain, but other than a barely noticeable grunt, he remained silent.

Ami's hands clenched at her sides, her gaze transfixed on the blood soaking through Ryoku's Shishu uniform where the claws had pierced through. Based on their location, only one of the major blood vessels had been cut, but several smaller ones had been either cut or completely severed. On the outside, the bleeding was minor. Keeping the claws in place prevented most of his blood from leaving his body. However, he was suffering some major internal bleeding. If her estimate was correct, Ryoku only had anywhere between one or two hours before he would bleed to death.

Options raced through her mind as she desperately searched for some way to get him to Medical in the time he had left. However, that was a longshot in itself as just getting him there would aggravate his wounds to the point were he would bleed to death before they could operate on him. He would have a better chance if they could get him to where Saturn was, but would she have enough strength left to heal him to the point where he could survive the journey to Medical? She would more than likely be completely exhausted by now. Her heart sank deeper and deeper as her viable options shrank.

"Ryoku-sama!" Venus yelled as she and Mars hurried to their side after dispatching the canine hybrid Youma. "Ami-chan, how...," she trailed off once she could see the extent of his injury. "No...," she whispered, her hands coming up to her mouth.

The black-haired Senshi dropped down beside Ami and spun her around to face her with a wild look in her eyes. She opened her mouth to ask her question, but the words died on her tongue as she saw the grave look in her eyes and the tears rolling down her cheeks.

Mars stood up and took one step back, her head shaking as if to deny everything that was happening. "Ryo-kun, you better not die on me!" Mars shouted, nearly on the verge of tears herself. "I almost lost Grandpa! I can't lose you, too!" She then shrieked in rage as she kicked the dead Hunter's head, and then repeatedly stomped on it with the heel of her shoe.

"YOU!" she screamed, all emotional control gone. "You fucking Youma bastard! One death isn't good enough for you! One THOUSAND deaths aren't good enough for you! Come back here so I can kill you with my own hands, you son of a bitch!"

Venus pulled Mars off the Youma. "Mars! Calm down! Losing your mind isn't going to help save Ryoku-sama!"

"Shut up!" Mars yelled as she shrugged Venus off. "Can't you see that..."

Mars words seemed to fade away as despair overtook Ami. Ryoku was dying. Her hand brushed against the bulge in her pocket where her transformation wand rested, causing her to bring it out. Unbidden, memories began to flash through her mind as she stared at it...

* * *

Nine Years Ago - Osaka, Japan.  
January 11, 1983. 5:41 P.M.

"But Father, why can't we stay?"

Ryouji looked down at his five-year-old daughter and smiled. "Because we have to go to the Hikawa Jinja, Ami-chan," he explained patiently. "Your mother has been chosen to become the head of the Medical branch there. It's a very important job that will help the lives of lots and lots of people. Understand?"

"Mm," she replied with a reluctant nod. "But I still don't want to leave my new friends."

"I know, Ami-chan," Atsuko said as she handed back the manifest to the Blade in front of her. The Blade accepted the papers, nodded, and turned to leave as the doctor knelt down and placed a comforting hand on her daughter's cheek. "I'm sorry, but we can't stay long. Now that Shishu has determined that the chances for a Youma attack are low enough for travel, we can't waste this opportunity. We have to go now."

The little girl shivered at the mention of Youma. She turned and stuck her head into the folds of her father's hakama. "Traveling's scary! I don't wanna go!"

Atsuko and Ryouji shared a look of enduring patience. "Yes, I know it's scary," Ryouji said as he knelt down in front of her and looked her straight in the eyes. "But that's why I'll be there to protect you.

"I need you to be brave, okay?" he continued as Atsuko stood up and went to go talk with the person in charge of the maintenance of the supply cart. The tire rubber looked a little worn and she wanted assurance that it wouldn't go flat during travel. "You have to remember that you need to keep quiet whenever we travel. Noise attracts Youma. No matter what, you must remember to keep quiet, okay? Promise?"

"Mm," she nodded again. Even if it was the same reminder he always gave her, it was still an important one.

* * *

Nine Years Ago - Shinagawa-ku/Minato-ku Border.  
February 23, 1983. 11:51 P.M.

Ami shifted from her right side to her left, trying to get comfortable enough to go back to sleep. The floor of the cart wasn't exactly designed for humans to sleep in, but she had found it was easier to spend the time between convoys asleep.

Travel during a convoy was very tense and frightening. It was very hard to be brave, and she had managed so far, but with the constant moving from Shinto jinja to Buddhist temple to Shishu base and so on, the stress was starting to take its toll on the girl. As of late, she had taken to going to sleep in the back of the cart as soon as the convoy was underway. The less time she spent awake, the better.

Her parents had done all they could do to accommodate their daughter during the many convoys. Her father got her a pillow and blanket set during their stop in Kyoto. It was her mother that suggested that they should try for night convoys so that Ami could sleep through them. For the most part, the arrangement worked very well up to the stop at Yokohama. However, no matter how hard she tried, she just could not fall asleep tonight. Maybe part of that was excitement over the fact that this was the last convoy they would have to take. Tomorrow, they would finally reach the Hikawa Jinja and all their traveling would be at an end.

Ami pulled the blanket off and sat up. It was completely dark since the cart was covered by a windowless canvas canopy with the entrance closed. Occasionally, there would be some light whenever the cart hit a bump and the flap jostled against the entrance a bit. When that happened, she could get a brief glimpse of the shadows of the cargo inside; mostly stacks of small boxes containing various medical supplies held in place by paperboard and rope. There was enough room for her to crawl over to the entrance and peer outside, if she wished.

Once she had crawled to the far end of the cart, she pushed open the flap and glanced around. The landscape was as blasted and ravaged as it always was no matter where they traveled. There was some illumination from the moon, but it was barely enough to see by, which gave things a greater feeling of eerie forboding. It was too easy to imagine something lurking in the shadows, getting ready to leap out at them.

She was about to let the flap close and go back to sleep when she heard a faint noise over to her left. Her head whipped toward the sound, her eyes casting about for any sign of impending Youma attack. However, no matter where she looked, all she could see were armed Shishu Blades, abandoned buildings and vehicles, and the dead, broken, and dying remains of what used to be trees and other landscaping greenery. Other than the Blades, nothing else was moving.

Ami tried to calm herself. It was only her imagination. She needed to go back to sleep. That way, when she woke up, it would be all over. Just as she was about to turn away, another noise to her left caught her attention again, this time louder that before. As she shot her gaze toward the source of the noise, she saw something moving in the shadows close to where the noise originated from.

The young girl's eyes shot wide open. Youma! They were about to be ambushed from behind by Youma!

"Y-Youma!" she shrieked as she thrust her arm out and pointed directly toward the movement.

Immediately, the cart stopped as the sounds of rifles clicking echoed as all the Blades removed the safety from their weapons. A single Blade drew his sword and started advancing toward where Ami pointed. Two other Blades followed close behind him, their rifles held at the ready in order to cover him. The rest of the Blades took positions around the cart and kept watch for any signs of ambush. Ryouji and Atsuko ran to the back of the cart. Ryouji had several ofuda readied in his hand as he kept an eye on their surroundings.

A few moments later, the Blades came back. The one who had his sword out raised his arms up and crossed them over his head in an 'X' pattern.

"Ami-chan, are you sure you saw a Youma?" Ryouji asked as Atsuko was giving the girl a calming hug.

"Something moved over there!" she told him, her eyes tearing up. "I saw it!"

"Something?" a Blade repeated. "You mean, you weren't sure?"

Ami didn't see who it was that spoke since all the Blades were facing away from her as they kept watch for an attack. "N-no," she admitted. "I... just saw something move. What else could it be? Nothing else lives out here, right?"

"Just because something moves doesn't mean it's a Youma," the same Blade replied. "Plants sway in the wind; buildings crumble, break and fall apart; there are even rats, ravens, and other scavenger animals that still live out in the wild. Youma don't bother with them because they don't have enough useful energy. They do, however, bother with us humans, because we have more than enough energy. Especially those don't know how to keep quiet during a convoy and let us Blades do our job."

Ryouji frowned as he turned to the offending Blade. "Now, wait a minute-"

"Those who have the energy to argue should spend it watching for an ambush," he cut in without any sign of contrition. "Even if there wasn't any Youma there, if there are any Youma around, they would've heard the girl scream. If that's the case, more than likely, there'll be a Youma attack very soon."

"There's no need to go that far, Akiyama," another Blade remarked. "She's just a little girl, you know."

"Youma don't care how old you are," Akiyama replied in a cold voice. "It doesn't matter if you're six or sixty, dead is dead. And her careless scream could very well bring them down on our heads."

"That's enough, all of you," another Blade commanded. "Remain quiet. If the initial scream didn't alert any Youma, all your arguing will."

Akiyama and the other Blade grunted their agreements, while Ryouji merely turned back to his wife and daughter. "If we're lucky, all this will blow over and we can continue on our way," he whispered as he laid a reassuring hand on Ami's head. "Don't worry, Ami-chan. Just be brave."

"Mm," Ami nodded as she laid her head on Atsuko's chest and tried to calm herself. However, Akiyama's words seemed to echo in her head. Several minutes seemed to go by with nothing happening. The air seemed thick with tension, heavy with anxiety and trepidation.

Just as the Blade leader was about to order everyone to stand down and continue, a low growling noise rolled through the convoy, steadily picking up in strength and volume. With a grimace, he turned toward everyone gathered and did a quick strength estimate.

"Advance guard, you will take the cart and the passengers and make a break for the Hikawa Jinja," he ordered. "Hopefully, you'll run into a patrol unit if you end up being chased. Rear guard, we will engage the enemy in order to buy the advance guard time to reach their destination." He turned to Ryouji. "Mizuno-san, you and your family should get into the cart. My men will see to it that you all arrive at the jinja safely."

Ryouji nodded. "Understood," he said as he turned to Atsuko. "Let's get inside."

Atsuko climbed into the cart and sat down where Ami was sleeping earlier. "Ami-chan, come sit here," she said, sitting her daughter down in front of her. She wrapped her arms around her daughter, hugging her close. Ryouji climbed in behind them and sat down near the entrance.

"We're ready," he said, signaling to the lead Blade. The Blade signaled to the Blades pulling the cart, who took off as fast as they could go.

A few minutes after the cart started again, Ami could hear the sounds of Youma roaring, rifles firing, and men screaming in the distance. Her father kept the flap open just enough so that he could watch what was happening as they fled. Her mother's arms tightened around her, but there was little comfort to be had. Unbidden, Akiyama's words cycled through her mind. If only she hadn't called out that false alarm, they wouldn't be fleeing for their lives like this.

Ami's thoughts were broken as the sounds of rifle shots rang out just outside of the cart. Her eyes widened as her father threw open the flap and started flinging ofuda at a furious rate while chanting. "Akuryo taisan!" he shouted as soon as the chant completed, forcing several Youma to spasm, then freeze in their tracks. Other Youma tumbled over the paralyzed ones, but it wasn't enough to keep all of them from continuing the chase.

The sounds of rifle fire decreased as several Blades started to hang back and engage the pursuing Youma. Unfortunately, it wasn't enough to stop the Youma's pursuit.

Ryouji reached into his robes and frowned as he drew a pair of ofuda. "I'm down to my last two," he said as he turned to his wife and daughter.

Ami stared up at her mother as she and her father stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like forever. Finally, her mother broke the silence. "Ryouji, don't-"

"I have to," he replied with a grim, resolute cast to his eyes. "If I don't, we won't make it. We don't have any other choice." He dropped his gaze to Ami. "Ami-chan, no matter what happens, I want you to be brave. Can you promise me that?"

"Mm," she nodded, not quite fully understanding what her parents were talking about. "I promise, Father."

Ryouji nodded. "Good girl," he said with a content smile on his face. "Ami-chan, Atsuko, I love you." With that, he leapt out of the cart.

"Ryouji!" Atsuko shouted as she let go of Ami and scrambled to the entryway. Ami came up right behind her mother and poked her head out of the cart.

Her father had thrown his last ofuda and had picked up the sword of a fallen Blade. He was engaged in battle with a single Youma sentry along with a small group of surviving Blades. Despite not having any experience with swordplay, Ryouji was holding his own rather well. He managed to cut down a sentry and was getting ready to face his next enemy when a trio of sentries ganged up on him and swiftly cut him down.

"RYOUJI!" Atsuko screamed piteously as she stretched out a hand toward him, almost as if she believed that she could will him back to life. "NO!"

Ami went completely numb as a torrent of thoughts cascaded in her mind. It was all her fault. If only she hadn't called out that false alarm. Her father had died and it was all her fault. The Youma came because she had screamed. She killed her father. They had almost made it! She killed her father because she didn't keep silent like she had promised. Why couldn't she have kept quiet for one more night? Her voice had killed her father.

With dead eyes, she glanced at her mother who was weeping in utter grief and despair. Knowing the pain she had caused her mother, she knew that she had to be punished.

'If my speaking was the cause of all this, then I must make sure this never happens again. Forgive me, Mother, but this is the only thing I can do.'

* * *

Outer Grounds - Section 321 Border, Hikawa Jinja, Tokyo, Japan.  
August 9, 1992. 8:45 P.M.

"No..."

Both Mars and Venus cut off upon hearing that weak, yet forceful voice. It was both unknown and yet, familiar as if they should know whose it was.

"No."

There it was again. A little stronger this time, almost as if the voice had tried out the word first before putting more strength into it. The two Senshi shared a look for a moment before they both came to the same conclusion. As one, they both turned to see Ami, her hands clutched around her transformation wand and her head thrown back, her face contorted into a combination of pained grief and rage.

"NO!"

Ami leapt to her feet and thrust her transformation wand into the air. "MERCURY STAR POWER, MAKE-UP!"

A brilliant light enveloped the formerly mute girl for a moment, then faded away, leaving Sailor Mercury in her place. Venus started to say something to her, but just as she was about to open her mouth, Mercury's eyes closed and her hands started moving as she began drawing a rune.

'She already knows how to use her powers?' Venus thought to herself, her eyebrows rising in surprise.

As Mercury completed her rune, several softly glowing, white, bubble-like spheres gathered near her hands. Her eyes snapped open and her brows furrowed. "Shabon spray!" she shouted, flinging the bubbles away from her. Once they left her hands, the bubbles quickly dissolved into a thick, grey, luminous mist that rapidly spread in all directions.

"Wha-?" Venus said as she surveyed her surroundings. Despite the fact that a thick fog covered the area, she could easily see through it, almost as if it wasn't there.

"Ami-cha-" Mars stopped and corrected herself. "Mercury, what did you just do?"

Mars flinched a bit as Mercury turned her gaze to was a bitter coldness to the nascent Senshi's eyes. Venus frowned, noticing that the cold, arctic rage in Mercury's eyes was almost the complete polar opposite to what she had seen from Mars. She hoped that her normally quiet friend hadn't lost control of her emotions as well.

"There's no time," Mercury said in a quiet, almost emotionless voice as she bent down and picked up Ryoku's sword. With a quick swipe, she severed the Hunter's claws from its body. She glanced down at Ryoku and noted that he hadn't moved nor opened his eyes in a while. He was still breathing, but it was getting weaker.

"I need you two to find a stretcher and take him to Saturn," she said as she straightened and kicked the Hunter away from Ryoku. Her voice wasn't very loud, but there was enough force behind it to make herself heard. "Even if she's completely exhausted, she might have just enough energy left to give him enough of a chance to survive the rest of the way to Medical. Even if it's just a one percent chance, it's better than what he has now. Hurry."

Mars overcame her shock at hearing her friend speak for the first time and gave her a questioning look. "What about the Youma that are still out there?" she inquired as Mercury turned and started walking away while Venus ran off to find a stretcher. "It's not like they'll just let us stroll right past them."

The blue-haired Senshi didn't look back. "As long as you're quiet and careful, they won't notice you."

"What about you?" she demanded as Venus returned with a collapsed stretcher and started working on making it useable. "Where are you going?"

Mercury stopped and looked over her shoulder at Mars. "To finish this," she said in a voice so cold and severe that Mars felt a chill run down her spine as Mercury turned and walked away.

"Mars, help me get Ryoku-sama onto the stretcher," Venus said as she dragged the stretcher beside him. "We have to be careful not to move him too roughly, or else that will aggravate the injury."

The Senshi of Fire tore her gaze away from Mercury's departing back as she moved to help Venus. She had never seen her friend so full of anger before. She had no idea that Ami had the capability. She always had such a sweet and gentle disposition. Seeing her like that... It had been almost... frightening. So much so that just witnessing it had cooled her own head a little.

"I hope you know where that field hospital is, 'cause I sure don't," Mars said as she and Venus carefully lifted the stretcher between them. Thankfully, Ryoku wasn't that heavy, so it would be easy to go at a slow, careful jog.

"I know where it is," she replied as she nodded off to her left. "That way."

Mars nodded. "Lead the way." She glanced down at Ryoku as the two took off at a paced jog. "So help me, Ryo-kun, you had better not die."

"He won't," Venus said. "I know he won't. He wouldn't leave us." She shook her head. "Not like this."

It sounded like Venus was trying to convince herself, but Mars remained silent. Everything relied on getting Ryoku to the field hospital as quickly as possible. If Mercury's fog worked like she said it would... Mars shook her head. Now wasn't the time for those thoughts.

'I hope you've rested enough, Hotaru-chan,' Mars prayed. 'His life may well rest in your hands.'

* * *

Outer Grounds - Section 321, Hikawa Jinja, Tokyo, Japan.  
August 9, 1992. 8:47 P.M.

"What the hell?" Yamada exclaimed as he looked up from staring down the sight of his rifle.

Beside him, Sailor Pluto turned to look in the same direction and blinked as a thick fog rolled onto the battlefield. "That... can't be natural," she murmured to herself, her voice uneasy. "Fog doesn't act like that."

Andou turned in the same direction after cutting down a Whip Hunter. "It's quick," he said, eyebrows raised. "It'll roll over us in less than a minute!"

The mist rapidly spread over the battlefield, enveloping both sides within moments. Slowly, the sounds of battle began to dwindle as both human and Youma puzzled over what had just happened. The confusion lasted only a moment, as the humans immediately threw themselves back into the battle. However, now the Youma were falling much faster than before.

"What's happening?" Sanzou mused aloud after cutting down two Sword Hunters with little effort. "It's like this fog's made it easier to see the Youma."

"You're right," Sailor Moon concurred as she caught her tiara on its return flight and returned it to her forehead. "I'm going to try to use my scepter again. Can you guys cover me?"

"I'll watch your back," Sanzou offered and turned to Mamoru. The Shishu leader was staring past him, deep into the battlefield. "Chiba?"

Sanzou followed Mamoru's gaze and stopped as he watched stream after stream of water crash against distant packs of sentries, Hunters, and those other strange Youma, leaving them encased in a thin layer of ice as the water washed over them. A figure clad in a light blue Senshi uniform strode toward them, carrying a sword in her right hand. As she stepped through the pack frozen Youma, she casually swung the blade at them or backhanded them with her free hand, shattering each one as she passed without sparing them a single glance.

"Who's that?" Mamoru inquired, turning to Sailor Moon. "I thought all your Sailor Senshi were accounted for."

Sailor Moon frowned as she watched the new Senshi arrive. There was something in her actions that concerned her.

"Judging from the fact that we can see through this fog and the Youma can't, and considering the power set she's using, that has to be Sailor Mercury," she determined.

Mamoru's eyes widened at the news. "I thought she wasn't able to transform," he said, turning his gaze back toward Mercury. Now that she was closer, he could see the cold, bitter expression on her face. As his eyes fell toward the sword in her hand, a grim realization began to dawn on him. "That sword..."

Both Sailor Moon and Sanzou turned to look back at the Shishu leader. "Sword?" Sanzou repeated, head cocked questioningly.

Instead of answering, Mamoru moved to meet Mercury partway, as she seemed to be headed straight for them. Sailor Moon and Sanzou shared a puzzled glance before hurrying after him.

Mercury came to a stop as Mamoru walked up to her. Without a word, she offered the blade to him, hilt first.

"What?" Sailor Moon asked, anxiety flaring upon seeing Mamoru's shocked reaction. Beside her, Sanzou gasped as he also recognized the sword. "What's wrong?"

"That's Ryoku-san's sword," Pluto said, her voice a whisper as she came up beside Sailor Moon. Her eyes showed deep worry as well as trepidation.

Sailor Moon glanced down at the blade and froze. The symbol on the hilt of the sword was identical to the one on his communicator. Her mind raced as she tried to make sense of what she was looking at. What did that symbol mean?

Mamoru's eyes met Mercury's. One look told him most of what he needed to know. "Is he...?" he asked, not moving to take the blade.

"He's still alive, but he doesn't have very much time left," she replied as she lowered the sword. "He's suffering from major internal bleeding. Mars and Venus are transporting him to the field hospital as we speak. I originally estimated that he had roughly between one or two hours left, but with travel aggravating his wounds, unless they can bring him to Saturn, and unless she has enough strength left to partially heal him, he won't reach Medical alive."

His expression hardened. "How long will this fog last?"

She shook her head. "I'm not sure. This is my first time using these powers. I'd estimate that we'd have about five minutes remaining before it dissipates."

"Plenty of time," Sailor Moon said as she raised her scepter and began to gather energy into it.

"Dead scream," Pluto chanted as she released another sphere of energy at a pair of Hunter Youma, blasting them off their feet.

Mercury stuck Ryoku's sword into the ground at her feet and started drawing a rune. "Shine aqua illusion!" she shouted, firing another stream of frigid water at a cluster of sentries, encasing them in a thin layer of ice.

One minute after the Blades and Senshi continued their attack, the fog began to thin out, causing the remaining Youma to renew their assault now that they could partially see their enemies again.

"I'm out!" Yamada shouted after firing his last bullet.

"Same here!" Andou added.

"Almost there...," Sailor Moon said, the crown of her scepter glowing brighter with each passing second. "Now!" she said as she began to draw a rune it, ending with the scepter pointing directly in front of her. "Moon princess halation!"

A pencil-thin beam of light issued forth from the scepter, passing harmlessly through Blades and defenders as it burned through each Youma it touched. The beam cut a wide swath through the battlefield, illuminating the area as it burned away the remains of Mercury's mist, leaving nothing but weary humans and nighttime silence.

"I think... it's finally over," Pluto said as Sailor Moon let her scepter vanish. The Senshi leader seemed to waver on her feet for a moment, but remained standing as the elder Senshi helped to steady her.

"Thanks," she said, glancing up at her with a smile before turning to Mamoru. "Will you guys be all right?"

He nodded. "We'll take care of things here. Hurry, and let me know the moment Kino's condition changes. For the better or worse."

She nodded and looked to Pluto. "You know where the field hospital is, right?"

Pluto nodded. "Follow me," she replied and took off at a quick jog with Mercury close behind her, Ryoku's sword in hand.

"Mamoru-san," Sailor Moon said before turning to leave, "please tell me that Ryoku-san will be all right."

The Shishu leaders features softened as he stepped forward and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "He'll be all right. He's too stubborn to die. That idiot will probably be on his feet in a day or two, itching to get back to work."

Sailor Moon smiled, although it didn't reach her eyes. "Thank you, Mamoru-san. Even if it might not be true, it helps a little bit."

He remained silent as he turned around and started walking back to the others. "Sanzou, gather up the Blades; see who we're missing. We might not be as lucky as we were last time."

She spared him one last glance before running to catch up with Mercury and Pluto.

* * *

Chamber of the Heavens - Restored Westminster Palace, London, United Kingdom.  
August 9, 1992. 8:47 P.M. (Tokyo local time)

It was not the first time that Nephrite wished that he had the knowledge to create Mages. That bastard was as stingy as he was ingenious. At least he was true to his word.

The new Scout Youma was delivered early that morning. He had wasted no time in ordering his Hunters to break them in. Of course, that proved rather difficult when both the trainers and the trainees had an intelligence level comparable to a bag of rocks. It was looking more and more likely that he would have to step in and do it himself.

What a pain.

At least they would prove to be very useful once properly broken in. Maybe he should consider another trade for a Mage or two? He had to have at least one slave girl that could catch Jadeite's eye. Or, he could try offering him limited use of his spy network. Ah, yes. That would definitely appeal to him. And of course, anything Jadeite learned would also be reported to him as well. After all, an intelligence network was best utilized by one well-versed in strategy. Let him do all the work. He'd make use of what intel he gleaned from it in his own way.

That reminded him - he was going to have to start reinforcing his border holdings sooner than he anticipated now that Zoisite had begun his invasion. He wondered if that was part of Kunzite's plan or if Zoisite thought that a surprise attack would give him the advantage. Did he even know that Jadeite was away from Japan at the moment?

His frown soured into one of distaste. Hybrids. Humans were much more useful than just using them as Youma material. Honestly, he was still surprised that those two managed to create something like that. He much preferred his constellation summons; the stars held more power than either one of those two idiots could fathom.

Pushing aside thoughts of invasion, Hybrids, and Scout training, Nephrite cleared his mind and focused. Once his mind was clear, he reached outward, his thoughts rising up to the heavens themselves as he prepared to recite his supplication.

"I seek guidance from the stars," he intoned as his already darkened chamber dimmed to near pitch black. Several pinpoints of light appeared around him, each one varying in brightness and hue, simulating the current positions of the stars. His focus centered on a small constellation in the south. "Scutum, the Shield, I invoke your protection. My enemies seek to trespass against me. I seek your guidance. Reveal to me where my enemies would strike, so that I may destroy them."

The constellation Scutum glowed briefly before a thin beam of light issued forth from the brightest star, Alpha Scuti, and struck Nephrite in the middle of his forehead. His eyes closed as a vision appeared in his mind's eye. Images of ruined temples and mosques flitted in his mind. While the landscape could be anywhere, he knew where the images were directing him to, just as if he had heard a voice speak it.

"The ancient city the humans once called Jerusalem," he murmured to himself as the light faded away. "So, Kunzite chooses to advance on land, rather than teleport in? How very like him."

The stars faded away as light returned to the chamber. The outline of a door appeared off to his right, followed by a pair of double doors opening. As he made his way out of the chamber, he made a mental note to get into contact with his spy network. He had to find Jadeite again and offer him the use of his spy network. Stepping through the chamber doors, it occurred to him to see if he couldn't finagle the secret behind creating Mages out of Jadeiteas well. If that didn't work, then he'd just settle for a pack of Mages. No sense ruining the salutary arrangement they had between them.

His mood lightened, Nephrite walked through the palace; the afternoon sun providing bright illumination as he went. He would worry about the problematic Scout Youma and arranging a meeting with Jadeite later. His mood lifted even more as he passed by through Westminster Hall, where several of his human slaves were passing through on their way to perform some task or another, mostly having to do with the upkeep of the palace. Roughly a sixth of them were part of his harem.

"You," he said, pointing at a young woman at random. It only took a few moments before he recalled the girl's name. "Bridget."

Bridget nearly jumped, not expecting to be called out so suddenly. "Yes, Master?" she replied with a quick curtsy, her long brunette curls bobbing at her shoulders.

The brown-haired General gave her a charming smile as he held out a hand to her. "Would you mind coming with me? Unless... you're too busy, that is." Even though he didn't have to phrase it as a request, he did it anyway and even allowed them to occasionally refuse. After all, what fun was a chase if you always succeeded?

The slave girl dithered for a moment while blushing. "W-Well... all right," she relented as she took his hand. Nephrite's smile widened as he started to teleport the two of them to his bedroom in the restored Buckingham Palace. There was plenty of time to take care of things later.

* * *

Author's Note: Finally, the first battle of the Dark Kingdom Civil War ends. I know it seemed like it took forever, but all that was only a few hours. A lot was going on all at once. Anyway, it's over now and the battle has taken a heavy toll. When will Haruka and Michiru become Sailor Senshi? What will happen when Zoisite learns of his army's defeat? How will things change now that Ami can speak? And will Ryoku live or die? The answer to some of these questions and more in the next chapter of The Brooch!

Disclaimer: All original materials belong to their respective owners. Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi and a bunch of big companies. No copyright infringement is intended.

Questions? Comments? Anything?  
Email: jasonulloa (at) hotmail (dot) com

Copyright© 2004, 2007 Jason C. Ulloa  
All Rights Reserved.


	27. Chapter 26

The Brooch  
By Jason C. Ulloa

Chapter 26

Outside Hikawa Jinja - Near Section 222 Border, Minato-ku, Tokyo, Japan.  
August 9, 1992. 8:49 P.M.

It was a miracle that they had made it this far without running into a single Youma, but he wasn't about to relax his guard just because the Hikawa Jinja was within view. Glancing around, he ducked into the remains of one of the buildings dotting the outside border of the jinja and waited, catching his breath while waiting for the others to catch up with him.

A tall, slightly muscular, young man was the first to reach the building, followed closely by three others - a younger man and a pair of twin girls. Like himself, the large fellow wasn't breathing heavily, unlike the other three. The big guy probably held back in order to keep an eye on those three with him, while he, himself, took point. It wasn't an arrangement agreed upon out loud; it just worked out that way as they fled.

As he watched him, the tall, brown-haired man glanced at him once, their eyes meeting for a brief second - despite his friend's shaggy, unkempt hair nearly covering them. He nodded once before poking his head out of the doorway. He was cautious enough to refrain from exposing his head any more than he needed to see outside while avoiding the jagged, razor edges of the broken glass that used to be the entry door. Of course, the guy could just knock aside the offending glass, but that would make unnecessary noise.

Without moving his head, he raised his left hand and spread his thumb and forefinger apart by a couple centimeters. The others weren't too far behind. Thank goodness.

Leaving his large friend to keep watch, he stepped over to the trio recovering their breath and tapped the younger black-haired man - what was he, seventeen? Eighteen? - on the shoulder. The dark-haired young man glanced back at him and nodded, his breathing under control, before sweeping his concerned gaze back to the twin brunettes in front of him. The twins' breathing was still somewhat labored, although they were better off than they had been when they all but stumbled into the building, looking like they were moments away from a heart attack.

He was about to turn back to the entrance, but paused as a curious detail caught his eye in the faint moonlight as they leaned against the wall on opposite sides of a broken window. The twins were identical as far as physical features went. However, the ponytails they wore their hair in, while similar in length, were tied on different sides of their heads. Well, at least there was some way of telling them apart if they decided to wear similar clothing, much like now. Then again, it wasn't like there was much choice in clothing back at the Palace - they all wore the same gray rags.

The sound of pounding footsteps brought his thoughts back to the matter at hand. His muscled friend backed away from the door as three more people ducked inside, each in different states of fatigue. The two young boys - about fourteen or fifteen, he'd wager - were the least tired. The brown-haired one with the glasses removed them in order to wipe the sweat from his brow, while the other, black-haired boy simply leaned against the wall and exhaled deeply. The young woman's breathing, on the other hand, came in stifled gulps as she fought to get herself under control.

"Looks like we're all clear," the big fellow reported as he relaxed his guard a bit. He still kept watch outside, but part of his attention was now on the people in the room as he waited for everyone to catch their breath.

"Thank the kami," the dark-haired young man sighed as he sat down against the wall underneath the window, between the twins. Both girls sat down as well and leaned their heads on his shoulders, the pair looking somewhat like mirrored bookends. "It was pretty close for a while back there, wasn't it?"

"I'll say," the bespectacled boy agreed, running a hand through his short, brown hair as he leaned against the wall next to the other boy. "Still, I never thought that I'd see Youma fighting each other. I mean, aren't they all on the same side?"

He shook his head. "Think about it, kid. There're three other Generals out there. Obviously, one of 'em's trying to muscle in on Jadeite's turf."

"Whatever," the young woman, another brunette, remarked, her breathing now under control. "Anything that keeps them from killing us is fine by me. I hope they wipe each other out."

"Hah! One can only hope," he snorted before sweeping his gaze over the group. "We're almost there, everyone. Ready to rush this last part?"

She heaved a heavy, tired sigh as the others stood up. "Let's get this over with. Once we get there, I'm going to sleep for a week."

He couldn't help but grin. "Sounds like a plan, although I have someone I need to see, first."

* * *

War Room - Former Imperial Palace, Tokyo, Japan.  
August 9, 1992. 8:50 P.M.

It felt good to be back in the Palace. Even though she had only spent two days at the Hikawa Jinja, it felt much, much longer than that.

Titus sighed in contentment as she sat in Jadeite's throne, letting her fingers trace up and down the throne's armrests. He would be so pleased with her once he learned that she had repelled Zoisite's invasion attempt. Even better, after receiving all the reports from the Mages, she had managed to drive them off with only a negligible number of casualties!

'Jadeite-sama,' she sent after closing her eyes, 'I have a report for you.'

There was a brief period of silence before a reply came back. 'Report, Titus.'

'Youma armies sent by Zoisite invaded a few hours ago. They split into two forces and made simultaneous raids on the Palace and the Hikawa Jinja. I took most of the garrison and intercepted the army advancing on the Palace, destroying them while maintaining minimal losses.

'As for the other army, I've opted to let the Sailor Senshi handle them. I figure if Zoisite's forces win, they will have gotten rid of the Sailor Senshi for us, and I can just sweep in and take out whatever is left. On the other hand, if the Senshi win, then they will have handled Zoisite's Youma for us, leaving them so exhausted that they could fall if we attack right now.'

There was a long pause. 'Estimate of garrison strength?'

She expected the question. 'Forces currently estimated to be at 91%, Jadeite-sama,' she reported, the sides of her face lifting in what would be a smile if she had a mouth.

There was another long pause. Titus shifted as she waited for his reply, her smile fading. Wasn't he going to thank her for a job well done?

'Place the Palace on Level 3 alert. Orders are to challenge unidentified Youma. Any Youma belonging to Zoisite, Kunzite, or who refuse to identify themselves are to be struck down on the spot. Youma belonging to Nephrite are to state their destination and purpose, and to be escorted at all times until they depart the area.

'I will be busy relaying my orders to each of my bases. I will trust you to handle things there until my return, Titus.'

'Yes, Jadeite-sama!' she nodded, her smile returning. 'Everything will be taken care of, I assure you!'

'Very well. Keep up the good work.' With that, she felt the contact break.

"Thank you, Jadeite-sama," she purred to herself as she let out a contented sigh. Things were going so well! At this rate, maybe Jadeite would let her move back into the Palace again! Being in charge of an important region of his domain was satisfying on some level, but it didn't really compare to being under the same roof as him. Not to mention that she really missed her old bedside duties. With that prissy-looking bitch gone, she was sure that he would look at her again. Her toes curled in delight as she recalled some of the more memorable nights of the past.

"Hmmm...," she sighed again as she stretched out her body. "All in good time."

* * *

Outer Grounds - Near Section 321/Section 323 Border, Hikawa Jinja, Tokyo, Japan.  
August 9, 1992. 8:58 P.M.

"It's up ahead!" Venus shouted over her shoulder as she veered to the left toward a large, makeshift tent with several lights flooding the area around it. They must have brought out every heavy battery in the jinja in order to power that. It was going to take forever for all of those to be recharged afterward.

Mars turned her head toward the indicated direction. The tent seemed to be made of a thick, heavy-looking material, probably waterproof, she supposed. It looked sturdy enough to withstand some really bad weather. Thank the kami that the weather wasn't bad today; fighting Youma in normal weather was hard enough.

"It's about time," she grumbled as the picked up her pace slightly, urging Venus to do the same by prodding her with the opposite end of the stretcher. Venus picked up on the hint and sped up as well.

The dark-haired Senshi turned her gaze down toward Ryoku. It was hard to tell if he was still breathing or not, even with them trying to keep the stretcher as still as possible while they half-jogged/half-ran. The severed claw sticking out of his stomach kept drawing her eyes, even though she didn't want to look at it. Around the claw, his light gray uniform was stained black, growing ever larger as time slipped away. Mars clenched her teeth together and ripped her eyes away from it, focusing instead on the field hospital up ahead.

A group of Medical personnel sprinted toward them as they approached, one of them carrying a large green bag with a red cross on the side.

"Tamagawa-sensei!" Venus shouted, recognizing the lead doctor as he and a cluster of doctors and nurses slowed long enough to let the Senshi reach them. "Hurry! Ryoku-sama is suffering major hemorrhaging - Grade 2... no, 3! Both interior iliac arteries and veins have been severed! The right common iliac artery and vein has been cut and several minor blood vessels surrounding them have also been cut or likely severed! Possibility of gastrointestinal perforation!"

Tamagawa nearly stumbled upon hearing Venus rattle off one clinical term after another, but quickly recovered before the blonde Senshi could notice. However, Mars did notice, but considering the emergency, she could hardly blame her short-haired friend for the slip. Hopefully, none of the other Medical personnel with them would think too much about it.

A nurse sprinted ahead and helped another emerging nurse hold open the flaps that served as the door to the tent. The two Senshi slowed down enough to let Tamagawa get ahead of them and lead them to where he wanted them to bring Ryoku. The inside of the tent was already filled to capacity as doctors and nurses worked tirelessly to stabilize their patients to the point where they could be carried back to Medical proper. Rows of cots with bandaged defenders lined both sides of the tent with another in the center, leaving just enough room for personnel to navigate without running into each other. Even so, several nurses had to make way as they pressed down the aisle.

Near the other end of the tent from where they had entered, a team of stretcher-bearers had just lifted a stabilized patient and were on their way out. A pair of nurses-in-training pulled aside the tent flaps, allowing them to depart.

Mars came to a halt near an empty cot in the center aisle near the end, allowing the doctors and nurses accompanying them to position themselves in such a manner so that they could move Ryoku to the cot while disturbing him as little as possible. A pair of nurses-in-training hastily prepped the area around the cot while another stripped the old sheet from it and set a new one in its place.

The doctors and nurses lifted Ryoku from the stretcher and moved him to the cot while Tamagawa started barking directions, her gaze fell upon two people sitting on the ground underneath one of the smaller, heavy battery-powered lights that lined the edge of the roof.

Jupiter and Saturn were seated near the corner, out of the way, yet near the tent's exit, so that they could leave whenever they felt rested enough to continue to fight. Both Senshi were awake, yet clearly exhausted. Jupiter was leaning her head against the wall, staring up at the ceiling, while Saturn watched the Medical personnel run back and forth, the fingers of her left hand occasionally brushing against the glaive resting against the corner of the tent.

Mars was about to point the other two Senshi out to Venus, but as she opened her mouth, Venus' head snapped toward them. Apparently, she had just noticed them herself. Venus dropped her end of the stretcher and spun around, giving her an urgent, cautioning look. Mars was about to ask Venus what the hell she thought she was doing when it occurred to her that if Jupiter were to see Ryoku in this condition, Sailor Senshi or not, she would completely lose it. Considering the staggering losses Jupiter had to face when she had woken from her coma not too long ago, she doubted her friend would be able to maintain control of herself.

Not that she had any room to speak, at any rate.

Venus stepped out of the way of the Medical personnel working around Ryoku and gestured cautiously for her to come closer. "We have to get Jupiter out of here before breaking the news to her," she explained in a voice low enough for Mars to hear without being overheard by anyone else. Of course, with the din of all these doctors and nurses scrambling here and there, Mars doubted that anyone would be sparing any time to listening in on their conversation.

"I'll do it," Mars said, her mouth a tight grimace. "You take care of getting Saturn to Ryo-kun." This was not going to be pleasant. At least Jupiter was too weak to overpower her, should she get it into her head to try to force her way to her brother's side. Maybe she could convince her to seek vengeance upon the remaining Youma.

Her grimace slipped into a scowl. Yes, vengeance was just what was needed right now. She knew that VERY well.

Venus gave her a slow nod and turned to go to see Saturn. Mars fell into step right behind her, her eyes fixed on Jupiter.

They hadn't taken three steps before Saturn's restless gaze happened to fall on them. The youngest Senshi's eyes widened in surprise for a second. "Venus! Mars!" she called out as she stood up, causing Jupiter to look at her before swinging her gaze in their direction. "What are you doing here? Is the battle over already?"

"How's everyone else doing?" Jupiter asked right behind Saturn.

"Well...," Venus began after a slight hesitation, "...this isn't the best place to talk about that. Mars?"

"Can you get up?" Mars inquired.

Jupiter frowned and gave them a small look of suspicion before attempting to stand. "I think I can stand, but not without some help."

"All right," she said as she reached out a hand and helped Jupiter to her feet. "Come with me for a minute. I've got something to tell you."

Worry started to cloud the taller girl's face as Mars lead her out of the tent. She could hear Venus speaking with Saturn as the flap closed.

"What happened?" Jupiter demanded, spinning around to glare at her and almost stumbling. Mars reached out to help steady her and keep her from falling. "Did something happen to the others?" Jupiter's expression grew fearful. "Did something happen to Ryo-chan?"

Mars decided not to mince words. Jupiter was her friend and she deserved the honest truth. "As far as we know, the others are fine," she said. "As for Ryo-kun... he was badly injured not too long ago." Her hands remained on Jupiter's shoulders in case the taller Senshi tried to move suddenly and lose balance again.

Color drained from Jupiter's face. "How-?" Her voice caught in her throat, preventing her from finishing the sentence.

"How bad?" she guessed. Jupiter nodded. "He was stabbed by a Claw Hunter in the stomach. Ami-chan said that he's suffering some really bad internal bleeding. We've brought him here, but we don't know if he's going to make it.

"Right now, Venus is explaining what happened to Saturn. We're hoping that she's rested enough so that she can use her healing power to stabilize Ryo-kun to the point where he can survive the rest of the way to Medical."

Her explanation finished, Mars watched Jupiter's expression, ready in case the ponytailed girl decided to rush back into the tent. Instead of breaking down like she thought she would, Jupiter's expression slowly began to harden as tears formed in the corners of her eyes.

"...idiot...," she whispered as a tear rolled down her left cheek.

Mars blinked. "Huh?" That wasn't exactly what she expected her to say.

"Ryo-chan, you idiot!" she shouted at the tent, causing Mars to jump a bit at the suddenness of it. "You better not die! You said you would always be there for me! Don't you dare go back on your word!"

"Mako-chan..."

Jupiter turned to look at her. "Is the battle still going on?"

She nodded. "It was still going on when we left."

The ponytailed Senshi nodded as well. "Good. I really need to kill some Youma right now."

Mars gave her a concerned look. "Are you sure you're up to it? You can barely stand on your own right now."

"There's nothing I can do for him right now," she replied, shaking her head. "But I still feel like I have to do something." Her hands tightened into fists at her sides. "A little bit of vengeance is just what I need right now."

She should tell her no. She should tell her to stay put, to rest until the battle was over. Throwing herself into battle when she was this weak was foolish at best. But the need for vengeance was something Mars knew was hard to resist. Especially when she shared it.

"You better keep up with me, then," Mars said as she turned back toward the battlefield. "I won't have you holding me back."

"Don't worry about that," Jupiter shot back. "Besides, if I don't push myself, I'll never get stronger." Her gaze fell to the ground before her, her green eyes hardening further. "Yes...," she muttered under her breath, "I need to get stronger."

Mars said nothing as she took off at a run with Jupiter following not too far behind her.

* * *

Field Hospital - Near Section 321/Section 323 Border, Hikawa Jinja, Tokyo, Japan.  
August 9, 1992. 9:07 P.M.

Saturn fidgeted as she watched the Medical personnel hurry back and forth, torn between wanting to help them and conserving her strength in order to return to the fight. Both were very important jobs and, while healing the people would save many lives, both Pluto and Oda had told her that the sooner the battle ended, the sooner they would stop getting more people that needed healing. While she could see that ending the battle would be for the best in the long run, she still deeply felt the need to use her powers now, especially seeing all these wounded and dying people in front of her. Now and again, she would let her fingers brush against her Silence Glaive to remind her of what she had to do.

As she let her eyes wander around the room, she froze for a moment, eyes widening, when she saw two of her fellow Sailor Senshi walking toward them. "Venus! Mars!" she called out as she stood up. "What are you doing here? Is the battle over already?"

Saturn started to feel some anxiety when Venus hesitated, but seeing the grim look on the dark-haired Senshi as she turned to regard Jupiter made it worse.

Mars helped the ponytailed Senshi to her feet and led her to the exit while Venus remained behind. "What's going on?" Saturn asked, turning to Venus.

The blonde Senshi broke her gaze away from watching the others and closed her eyes while letting out a heavy sigh. "I have some really bad news," she said, opening her eyes as the tent flap closed behind her. "Ryoku-sama was injured badly not too long ago. He's suffering from major internal bleeding. Mars and I brought him here as quickly as we could, but there's a strong chance that he might not make it."

Saturn gasped, her eyes widening fearfully as she scanned the tent, looking for Ryoku. Failing to spot him, she turned to stare at her Silence Glaive, her mind reeling. She had a duty to continue the fight, to defend her home from the ongoing invasion. However, Ryoku was dying. After her father was killed by Youma, he and Setsuna had taken her in and became her family. She had already lost her entire biological family. She couldn't stand it if she lost any of her new family as well.

No. She wouldn't allow it.

"Where is he?" she demanded as she grabbed her glaive.

"Over here," she said as she led the younger Senshi to where the doctors were struggling to keep the young Blade alive.

One of the doctors noticed the two Senshi approaching and moved to intercept them. "I'm sorry, but we can't have you getting in the way. This young man is in critical condition and it's taking everything we have to keep him alive."

Saturn looked past the doctor and over to where Ryoku lay unconscious. It was hard to see him with all the other doctors crowding around him, but what she did see made her go into a near panic. Blood. Lots and lots of blood. On a small, wheeled tray beside his cot, there was a gnarled claw, also covered in blood and glistening in the light. It was almost like seeing her father's blood-covered body all over again.

Beside her, Venus took hold of her free hand and squeezed tightly, offering comfort and support. Saturn rallied back, fighting the urge to panic. Ryoku wasn't dead yet. There was still a chance. She had to believe in that.

"Listen," Venus interrupted before the doctor could say anything else, "Saturn, here, can help save him. Her power can heal him."

The doctor's eyes widened as she spun to the younger Senshi. "You have healing powers? Why didn't you say anything before?"

"She's not very strong and her powers take a lot out of her," Venus explained as Saturn shied away from the doctor's almost accusing stare. "She had already spent most of her energy fighting, so we sent her here to recover."

The doctor considered that for a moment. "So, the fighting is over now? We've fought them back?"

"Yes, we did," Venus replied before Saturn could answer. The younger Senshi gave Venus a surprised look, which the older Senshi returned with a look telling her not to say anything.

"Thank goodness," the doctor sighed in relief and turned to Saturn. "Anyway, if you want to help save him, please come with me." Saturn nodded and followed her while Venus stayed behind.

"Do your best!" she called out. Saturn nodded at her over her shoulder.

* * *

Outer Grounds - Near Section 321/Section 323 Border, Hikawa Jinja, Tokyo, Japan.  
August 9, 1992. 9:13 P.M.

As Sailor Moon ran with Mercury and Pluto not far behind her, the Sailor Senshi leader's mind wandered toward the enigma of the symbol on Ryoku's sword and communicator. It wasn't a symbol she recognized from the Silver Millennium; however, there were parts of it that were distinctly Silver Millennium-related. The crescent moon on its side - the symbol of Serenity, and the Royal Family - was also used for the Royal Guard, except their symbol was a crescent moon on its back, a single sword through the center, pointing upward. The crossed swords, she remembered, was Jovan's crest as the prince of Jupiter, but his crest only had a pair of crossed swords behind a single bolt of lightning on a green field. The crossed circle, on the other hand, she could not figure out at all. If it came from the Silver Millennium, she had never seen it before.

The Senshi leader's musings were cut short as she spotted two other Senshi running toward them.

"It's Mars and Jupiter," Pluto said as the three of them slowed to a halt and waited for the two others to reach them.

"What's going on?" Mars inquired, frowning in confusing as she and Jupiter came to a stop. "I thought that-"

"The battle's over," Mercury informed her, her quiet voice just loud enough to be heard by the other Senshi. "What about Ryoku-san? Is he still alive?"

Jupiter stared at Mercury in shock. "Ami-chan? You can speak now?" Mercury nodded.

Mars lowered her head. "He's alive, or at least he was when we left. Venus took Saturn to heal him, but I don't know if they were successful or not."

Sailor Moon nodded, her expression grim. "We'd better hurry, then."

* * *

Field Hospital - Near Section 321/Section 323 Border, Hikawa Jinja, Tokyo, Japan.  
August 9, 1992. 9:14 P.M.

Saturn tightened her hold on her Silence Glaive as she concentrated, reaching deeper as she summoned all the energy she could bring forth. She poured her power through the Glaive, struggling to maintain control as the Glaive amplified it to a level close to her current limit given her fatigued state. The young Senshi stepped forward as she let the power gather into her hand... and felt her breath catch in her throat as she finally took a good look at Ryoku's condition.

His abdomen was cut open and several metal clamps were sticking out, each one either holding a vein closed or holding the ends of a severed vein while doctors tried to suture them back together. There was less blood than she had seen before, but he was still bleeding badly.

Saturn clenched her teeth and took a deep breath to steady herself, and then placed her left hand on Ryoku's chest. As she and the doctors watched, several of Ryoku's minor wounds closed themselves and faded away. Some of his smaller veins closed themselves as well, the sutures that were holding them together loosening now that they were no longer holding the vein together. One of the doctors that had been operating on him quickly removed the clamps and sutures that were no longer needed.

"Nurse, we're going to need another blood transfusion," the doctor said as she closed up the IV that had been feeding Ryoku enough blood to keep him from bleeding completely out, and removed the depleted bag. "Do we have any O-negative blood remaining?"

The nurse in question reached down underneath the tray holding most of their medical equipment and produced a small plastic bag containing the blood in question. "This is the last of our stock of O-negative," she told her as the doctor took the bag from her.

The doctor frowned as she hooked the bag up to the IV. If they couldn't completely stop his bleeding, then that would be it. Not unless they could produce a donor that had O-negative blood within the next thirty minutes, and she knew that the likelihood of that happening was so slim, it might as well be nonexistent.

'Not yet!' Saturn urged herself as she felt herself growing tired. 'I'm not done yet!'

As her right hand tightened on her Glaive, she heard the tent flap leading outside being flung open as a small group of people hurried inside. "Saturn, how are you holding up?" she heard Sailor Moon's voice ask a short distance behind her. She could hear some of the nurses trying to keep the others away from the operating area.

"I... I don't know... how much longer I can... keep this up," Saturn strained as she fought to keep herself from collapsing.

"Hang on, Saturn!" Jupiter pleaded desperately. "Please! Don't let Ryo-chan die!"

Saturn winced as she redoubled her efforts, drawing deep within herself to bring out every last bit of her power. "I won't," she swore, her voice strained to the limit. 'Mother, Father... give me strength! Help me save Ryo-niichan!'

Searching within herself, she stumbled upon a faint, yet powerful strength. Desperate, she latched on and drew from it as hard as she could, using the energy to maintain her healing power.

"H-Hey, wha-?" she heard Sailor Moon's voice gasp behind her. "Saturn, what are you doing?"

"What's wrong?" Sailor Pluto demanded, her voice anxious. "Sailor Moon, what happened?"

"Saturn, you're drawing energy from your own life force!" Sailor Moon warned. "It's too dangerous! You've got to stop!"

"If I stop, Ryo-niichan won't survive," the younger Senshi replied, the strain in her voice becoming heavier with each passing moment. "I won't let that happen!"

"Dammit," Sailor Moon growled as her eyes darted back and forth between Saturn and Ryoku and the other Senshi, her mind racing for a solution.

Without a word, Pluto pushed past Sailor Moon and reached out to grab Saturn's shoulder. "Wait-" Sailor Moon started to say as she tried to stop her, but Pluto shrugged her off as her right hand clasped Saturn's shoulder.

"No!" Saturn said, shaking her head. "Please don't stop me!"

Pluto closed her eyes and shook her head. "I understand that you want to save Ryoku-san, but he wouldn't want you to risk your life to do it," she said, her voice heavy with worry. "If you need more strength, take mine."

Saturn was about to ask what Pluto was talking about when she sensed a source of power flare into being behind her, where Pluto was standing. It felt very similar to the power she was currently drawing from, but it was unmistakeably distinct. There was a slight pull coming from it, as if inviting her to draw from it. She turned away from Ryoku to glance over her shoulder at the elder Senshi, who nodded her encouragement.

Sailor Moon sighed in relief as Saturn started to draw energy from Pluto, while the other Senshi watched, confused. "What did you do, Pluto?" Venus asked as Mars and Jupiter quickly discussed something in a whisper. "How did you... do whatever it is you did?" Venus' gaze trailed over to where Pluto's hand rested on Saturn's shoulder. She moved to stand beside Pluto and placed her left hand on Saturn's right shoulder, mirroring the older Senshi. "Like this? Saturn, can you see if you can borrow my strength as well?"

"There's more than just physical contact involved," Pluto said, glancing at Venus. "The best way that I can describe it would be like gathering up your strength and offering it to one that needs it." She paused and gave Venus an apologetic look. "I'm sorry if that sounds very vague, but it's not something that's easily expressed in words."

Saturn looked over her other shoulder at Venus, watching as she considered Pluto's words. A moment passed before Saturn sensed yet another source of power flare up where Venus was standing. Just like with Pluto's power, it felt similar to her own power, yet different. And just like before, there was a slight pull coming from it, inviting her to draw from it.

"I think you did it," the younger Senshi said as she reached out and drew strength from Venus as well. The heavy strain she felt earlier lessened as Pluto's and Venus' strength kept her from collapsing. With their borrowed strength, Saturn felt that she had enough energy to bring Ryoku out of mortal danger.

After several minutes had passed, Saturn turned to the lead doctor, who nodded. "The danger has passed now," the doctor told her as Saturn removed her hand from Ryoku's chest. "Thank you for your assistance. We'll take it from here."

Saturn nodded as she felt the strength leave her legs. Her knees buckled, almost dropping her to the floor before Pluto and Venus caught her.

"We've done all we can do here," Pluto said as she took the exhausted young girl from Venus and started to lead her out of the tent. The other Senshi started to leave as well, except for Mercury, who stayed to watch the nurses prep a stretcher to take Ryoku to Medical. The formerly mute Senshi still held Ryoku's sword in her right hand, the tip of the blade just barely clearing the ground.

As the two Senshi left the tent, Sailor Moon regarded the pair with a concerned, yet pleased expression. "You did great back there, Saturn," she said, smiling down at the young girl. "You really came through for us."

Saturn gave her a weary smile. "Thank you, Serenity," she said, yawning as she fought to keep her eyes open. "I'm just glad that Ryo-niichan's going to live."

Pluto bent down and picked up the younger Senshi. "You're too exhausted to walk on your own," she said with a shake of her head before turning to Sailor Moon. "We're heading back to the Orphan's Quarters. If you need us for anything, that's where we'll be."

Sailor Moon nodded. "Got it. And thanks for your help today, Pluto."

The elder Senshi nodded as she left carrying a slumbering Saturn in her arms.

* * *

Lower Grounds - Near Sendai Hill, Hikawa Jinja, Tokyo, Japan.  
August 9, 1992. 9:17 P.M.

"I'm sure something must've happened! Why else would the place look deserted?"

He gave the young brunette a calm look. "There's no need to get excited yet. If something has happened, I'm sure everyone's at the jinja. We'll definitely find someone there."

Ever since they had reached the edge of what he was sure was the border of the jinja, they had stuck to main roads, steadily making their way toward Sendai Hill and the center of Hikawa Jinja. The presence of so many working lights after running long distances with nothing but moonlight and scattered, still-operating traveler lamps, had been reassuring.

"Quiet."

He stopped, turning toward his shaggy-haired friend. Everyone else stopped talking amongst themselves and drew closer.

"Hear that?" the larger man elaborated as he nodded down what looked like a side road.

The bespectacled boy adjusted his glasses. "Are those... gunshots?" he wondered, sharing a worried look with the other boy his age.

"You don't think...?" the black-haired boy started to say before trailing off.

Youma. That would explain why there wasn't anyone around.

"You mean, that huge Youma battle we saw out there isn't the only battle going on?" the brunette said, her eyes widening in realization. "But, what about the barrier? Why is there fighting in the jinja?"

"Calm down!" he snapped, shooting the woman a sharp glare. "Panicking won't do us any good right now!"

"So, what do we do?" the older teenage boy inquired. Behind him, the twins were holding hands and looking at each other anxiously. "Should we continue on the main roads?"

"If we're lucky, we might meet up with some Blades who can escort us the rest of the way," the large fellow added as he continued to stare down the side road.

"If we don't run into the Youma first," he sighed. "But then, if there's fighting in the jinja, there could be Youma anywhere."

"Since we might run into Youma no matter where we go, we might as well follow the gunshots," the black-haired boy said and turned toward the side road the large fellow was staring at. The two exchanged nods as they both started heading down the road. The bespectacled boy followed a moment later.

"Hey, wait a minute!" the brunette shouted as she ran after them. "Don't just go off on your own like that!"

With a shake of his head, he turned to regard the other black-haired teenager. The boy in question was murmuring something to the twins in a low voice; probably trying to reassure them or something. When he finished speaking, the boy returned his gaze with a shrug as if to say 'what can you do?'

"Come on, you three," he said as he turned to jog after everyone else. "Don't fall behind."

"Got it," the boy nodded as he and the twins fell in behind him.

Lower Grounds - Sendai Hill, Hikawa Jinja, Tokyo, Japan.  
August 9, 1992. 9:24 P.M.

Michiru let herself plop down on the stone steps leading up to the jinja, the sword in her hand clanging against the stairs as her arm went limp. Beside her, Haruka sighed in relief as the last of the flying Youma finally fell to the ground, silent. Around them, several defenders scanned the skies for any signs of reinforcements, while others let out weary breaths as they lowered their weapons.

There had only been a handful left, but they were the fastest and most agile ones remaining. Taking them down had definitely not been easy and way too much ammunition had been wasted on missed shots. Melee weapons had better success, but in the process, they took some heavy damage.

"Good job, everyone," the female Blade said as she looked over her troops. "Keep your eyes open; we don't know if the battle's over yet."

To Michiru, it seemed that there were many with serious wounds and exhausted looks that remained on their feet by adrenaline and sheer will. Even Haruka looked rather battered, but Michiru knew that Haruka had endured worse than that. Seeing everyone's condition made her wonder what kind of state she was in. She probably looked like a mess. She certainly felt like one.

Another stretcher team came rushing down the stairs after having brought in yet another wounded defender. They had been arriving sporadically for the past hour or so; some arriving in clusters and and others arriving by themselves. As time went by, she started to recognize some of the teams after seeing them several times.

Now that there was a lull in the action and her mind wasn't singularly focused on keeping Haruka and herself alive, she realized that there were a couple of teams that she hadn't seen in while. On the heels of this thought came a second, more grave realization. Her head bowed as her gaze fell to the sword in her right hand.

Casualties of war. Her hand tightened around the blade's hilt as she thought of the possibility that Haruka might eventually become one as well.

"Some of you go up ahead and keep an eye out," Haruka ordered as she gestured after the departing stretcher team. "I want two of you to follow after that team until they reach the border of the Inner Grounds. Once they're past, keep watch for any arriving teams and escort them back." Half of the group jogged up the main road that the stretcher team had departed down and spread out defensively. Two of the advance group continued to follow after the team until both were out of sight.

"The rest of you, spread out and take defensive positions. We can't afford to let our guards down yet."

The remaining defenders nodded and advanced forward, weapons held ready as they put some distance between them and the steps to the Hikawa Jinja Proper.

Haruka looked back at her with an expression on her face that suggested that she was considering telling her to return to the jinja. She returned her stare with a fierce glare, warning her not to try. Haruka seemed to take the hint as she turned back to her study of the main road in front of her, sighing heavily to herself.

A few minutes of silence passed as Michiru remained sitting on the stone stairway while Haruka paced, her gaze never resting on one spot for more than a minute. Knowing her, the female Blade was feeling restless. Haruka never did like waiting for things to happen.

"Ten'ou-sama!" a defender suddenly called out as another one further out darted down one of the side roads between buildings and out of sight. "There are people approaching!"

Haruka spun toward the defender in question as Michiru pushed herself to her feet. "Are they being chased?"

There was a tense pause. "No. There aren't any Youma in sight."

Michiru let herself breathe again. That was a relief. She was still very weary and not really prepared to fight again so soon after that last battle.

Haruka slung her rifle over her shoulder and asked, "How many are there?"

"Looks like eight people. Three adults, five children."

Just as the defender finished speaking, the eight people in question stepped out into view accompanied by the defender that had ran out to escort them. The first was a tall, muscular, blonde-haired man that was glancing back toward his companions and saying something to them. It seemed as though that man might be the leader of the group judging from the way the others seemed to follow his lead. Next to him was a similarly muscular young man, whose brown, shaggy, unkempt hair went down to his shoulders and looked like it might even cover his eyes.

Close behind the two men, a pair of teenage boys that looked to be around fifteen years of age or so, stared with great interest at the defenders now surrounding them. The brown-haired one had a gawky appearance, complete with glasses and disheveled hair, while the black-haired boy had a more easy-going and composed look to him. Walking with them was an older brunette woman, probably around the same age as the blonde man. The brunette stared down the main road toward the jinja with a look of immense relief, her eyes nearly tearing up as she beheld the entryway to the Hikawa Jinja Proper.

Last came another teenage boy and a pair of identical twin girls, all around her own age. The dark-haired boy had a smile on his face as he turned around and said something to the girls behind him, his right hand combing through his neat, shoulder-length, black hair as his left hand gestured toward the jinja. The twins stared impassively toward the jinja, their ponytails bobbing slightly from the movement before they returned their gaze to him. The brunette with her ponytail tied on the left side of her head spoke, while the one with the ponytail on the right side merely watched the boy, saying nothing. The boy gave the first twin a quick response, causing both to relax slightly.

As Michiru pondered curiously over that exchange, Haruka started to approach the arrivals, snapping her out of her thoughts as she jogged to catch up to her.

"Hey there!" Haruka waved as she came to a stop after fifteen meters or so, letting the group come the rest of the way. "Are you all okay? Do any of you need medical attention or anything?"

The blonde man waved back. "We're fine; just exhausted. We've been running for quite a long time since we escaped the Palace and we'd really just like to rest for a while."

Haruka nodded. "That's understandable. You've been through a lot to get here." She turned to Michiru and nodded toward the new arrivals. "Michiru, could you please take them up to Medical for me? I need everyone else down here in case Youma show up."

Michiru frowned in annoyance and wanted to tell her to ask someone else, but she held her tongue. Haruka had a point; she did need all of her defenders should any Youma appear. She could always argue that the barrier was up and that she didn't need to send her to escort the new arrivals, but she knew that was just a childish complaint. Besides, the barrier was very weak, even before the earlier assault by the flying Youma. Furthermore, she wasn't a defender; she was a noncombatant who had selfishly jumped into the midst of a battle just because she didn't want to leave Haruka's side.

"All right," she finally replied as she gave Haruka back her sword, "but I'm coming back after I'm done." So she was selfish and childish. As long as Haruka was all right, she didn't care about anything else.

Haruka let out a resigned sigh. "Fine," she muttered peevishly. "Do whatever you want."

"Hey," the bespectacled boy interrupted as he pointed to Haruka, "isn't that a Shishu uniform you're wearing? I thought only men could become Blades."

"Not anymore," Haruka shot back.

"So, there are female Blades now?" the younger black-haired boy asked while looking her over curiously as if finding some kind of amazing discovery.

"Well... there are only two that I know of, including myself," she admitted before giving the boy a sharp look. The boy held up his hands in a warding gesture as he gave her an apologetic look. "Kino Makoto is a Sixth Class Blade while I'm just a Recruit Blade. For the time being," she added quickly. "Anyway, you'd better get going. There still might be Youma out there and we need to keep alert."

The blonde man nodded. "Thanks... um..."

"Ten'ou. Ten'ou Haruka."

He nodded again, then froze, eyes widening as his head jerked up to give her a surprised look. "Ten'ou-san?" he said, smiling as he seemed to recognize her for the first time. "I almost didn't recognize you wearing that uniform. It's me, Daimyouji."

This time, it was Haruka's turn to be surprised. "Daimyouji-san?" She shook her head sharply, as if to clear it. "I must be more tired than I thought. Sorry if I didn't recognize you at first.

"Sorry if I seem a little rude, but I really don't have time to talk," she added before the man could say anything else. "Michiru will show you where Medical is."

"Thanks, Ten'ou-san. Um, I mean, Ten'ou-sama. You have our gratitude."

Michiru turned to the blonde man. "If you would have everyone follow me, I will take you to Medical," she said before turning and climbing up the stairs. Behind her, the man called out to his traveling companions, telling them that she would leading them to where they needed to go.

"Um... Michiru-san?" the man said halfway up the steps. "Sorry if calling you that is too forward, but I didn't get your family name."

"It's Kaiou, but I don't really mind either way," she replied over her shoulder. "What is it, Daimyouji-san?"

"I was wondering if you happen to know a girl named Kagurazaki Sanae? She should've arrived here a couple of days ago."

Michiru paused mid-step. That name sounded familiar. A couple of days ago would've been when she had escaped from the Imperial Palace with Haruka and the others. Haruka had mentioned some people she had recognized from the fields.

"Red hair?" she asked as the name and face clicked in her mind. "Used to be a glassblower apprentice?" The blonde man nodded. "She arrived here safely with the rest of us. I'm sure you'll find her somewhere on the jinja grounds."

Daimyouji nodded, obviously relieved at the news. "Thanks, Kaiou-san. You have no idea how relieved that news makes me feel."

Once Michiru reached the top of the steps, she stopped and waited for the rest of the group to climb up. The stairs weren't too long, but tired as they all were, it took longer than normal to climb them all. She felt a little winded from the climb and took the opportunity to rest for a bit as she waited. Daimyouji scanned the area, looking for someone - Sanae, she assumed.

"It's not far," Michiru told everyone as the last person crested the top of the stone steps. "Just follow me, please."

The rest of the group followed without complaint, mostly because they seemed to exhausted to voice any. It was just as well, since she, herself, was too exhausted to care.

The grounds of Hikawa Jinja Proper were crowded with people huddled together and talking amongst themselves in anxious, worried tones. Now and again, someone would glance over to the entrance for a moment before turning back to their companions, lips tightened in a fearful grimace.

While the main entrance grounds were crowded with people awaiting news of the battle, the grounds leading to Medical had significantly less people. This was mostly because an area needed to be clear for stretcher teams to bring in wounded combatants, as well as for people who needed to transit from one building to another quickly.

"Mizuno-hakase!"

Michiru jerked her head toward the source of the voice, spotting a lanky, sixteen year-old girl with her dark-violet hair bound in a ponytail, sprinting across the grounds until she came to a stop in front of Atsuko. "E.R. rooms 1, 2, 4, 6, 7 and 8 are cleared and ready to receive new patients," the girl reported. "The infirmary reports that they are currently at 88% capacity. Approximately 63% of these patients can be moved to their living quarters once the battle is over."

Atsuko nodded. "And what about our supply stock?"

"Takaya-sensei reports that we are running low on almost everything," the girl stated with a grimace. "Especially our blood supply. All we have left is A-positive and B-positive blood, a few bags of O-positive blood, and a single bag of O-negative blood. Even with the volunteer donors we're drawing from, if this battle doesn't end soon, we won't be able to keep up with the demand."

Atsuko cursed under her breath. "Thank you, Emi-san. Keep me pos-" The doctor cut off as she noticed Michiru approaching her with the new arrivals in tow. She studied the group for a moment before asking, "Are any of you injured or experiencing serious pain or discomfort?"

"Not unless you count being dead tired from running for your life for a long time," the brunette woman remarked.

"Other than that, we're not injured or anything," Daimyouji added quickly.

Atsuko's furrowed in thought for a moment. "Emi-san," she said, turning to the girl in question.

"Yes, Mizuno-hakase!" the girl acknowledged, all but snapping to attention.

"Take down their names and bring them to a waiting room that's not being used right now. Once things calm down a bit, have Morinaga-sensei start their physical examination process."

"Understood," Emi said as she reached into her pocket and brought out a small notepad and pencil. "If you would please give me your names?"

"Daimyouji Kazuki," the blonde man said. "Do you need me to tell you how to write it?"

"That's not necessary, thank you," Emi replied without looking up from the notepad as she wrote. "Next, please."

"Kumada Yuuichirou," the shaggy-haired man stated.

The brunette woman went next. "Sakurada Haruna."

"Me?" the boy with glasses said when Emi's gaze rested on him. "Uh... I'm Umino Gurio."

The black-haired boy smiled at Emi when her gaze reached him. "My name's Fukushima Arata. And you're Emi-chan, right?"

"My name is Mori Junpei," the older boy interrupted, causing Arata to glare at him. Emi blinked at she glanced from Arata to Junpei and back, shrugged, and went back to writing down Junpei's name. Junpei gave the younger boy an apologetic shrug as he smiled in amusement. Behind him, one of the twins reached out and grasped his shirt, giving it a light tug. The boy glanced back at the girl's flat expression and sighed. "All right, all right," he grumbled. "I'll stop playing around."

Emi finished writing and turned to regard the twins. "And you two?"

"They're Futami Ukyou and Sakyou," Junpei answered for them. "Ironically, this one, here," he continued, jerking his back toward the girl still holding onto his shirt, "is named Ukyou, and the one there with her ponytail tied to her right is Sakyou." He jerked his head to the other girl, who was half-hiding behind him and her sister.

"Um...," Emi began hesitantly.

"They're just painfully shy," Junpei explained, offering another apologetic shrug.

Emi blinked again and went back to writing down the twins' names. "All right," she said once she was finished, "if you would all come with me, please?"

Daimyouji turned to Michiru. "Thanks again, Kaiou-san. Oh, and if you happen to see Sanae anywhere, could you please let her know that I'm here and that I'll meet up with her soon?"

"If I see her, I'll be sure to pass that message along."

"Thank you, again," he said and followed after the rest of his group.

Michiru turned to leave, but stopped when she heard someone shouting as they ran up the steps to the jinja proper.

"-hakase! Mizuno-hakase!" A defender she recognized from Haruka's group leaped over the top step and half-stumbled in his haste to reach Atsuko. "Mizuno-hakase! The battle's over! The defenders are returning!"

Michiru felt her knees give way as she sank to the ground, all the weariness she had been staving off hitting her all at once in tandem with the immense relief she felt from the news.

Once again, they had survived. But still, this was only a temporary relief until the next time the Dark Kingdom decides to attack them. What would she do the next time that happened? Despite the fact that she had grabbed Haruka's sword and tried to fight with it, her efforts were meager at best. She wasn't a fighter like Haruka; fighting alongside her had only proved that she would likely be a hindrance if she tried to do it again, especially away from the Lower Grounds and the protection of the barrier (as flimsy as it was right now).

However, she could not deny how natural it felt to fight by Haruka's side. Not only that, but she was sure Haruka felt the same way, initial complaints aside. It felt like she belonged there.

Even so, she still wasn't a fighter. Michiru shook her head; there was no use trying to reason this out right now. She'd just be going in circles all night.

Pushing herself off her knees and standing up again, Michiru made her way back down the steps to the Lower Grounds. She would worry about this later.

* * *

Lower Grounds - Near Sendai Hill, Hikawa Jinja, Tokyo, Japan.  
August 9, 1992. 9:38 P.M.

The walk back to the jinja was held mostly in silence. Sailor Venus' gaze shifted back and forth between Mars and Jupiter before it returned the ground in front of her. Up ahead, Sailor Moon occasionally glanced back at the three of them, her expression deeply concerned.

Venus couldn't help but feel for Mars and Jupiter. They both had lost so much in so little time; Mars' grandfather had suffered irreparable damage to his health, while Jupiter had only learned of her family's near-annihilation just yesterday. The last thing they needed was the death of another loved one so soon after that. She wanted to say something to them, to let them know that she understood how they felt, but she couldn't bring herself to say anything. Besides, her family was still alive. Anything she said would just sound empty, even if she meant well.

"We're close enough," Venus said, deciding to change the subject. "We should try to change back before anyone sees us."

Sailor Moon stopped and looked around. "Over there," she said, pointing toward the Orphan's Quarters. "Setsuna-sensei and Hotaru-chan should be the only ones there right now."

Venus felt her heart tighten as she gazed at the building in the distance. His home. He wouldn't be coming back for a while, if he... No. She wouldn't think those thoughts. Saturn did what she could. The rest would be up to the surgeons at Medical. She had to have faith in them. She had to have faith in him.

"It's just as well," Jupiter sighed, following everyone as they headed toward the Orphan's Quarters. "I don't think I'd be able to move once I change back."

"But what about when someone goes to check on you?" Mars asked. "How will you be able to explain your not being there?"

"Meh," the ponytailed Senshi shrugged dismissively. "I'm too exhausted to care right now. I'm sure Ami-chan will think of something. She could even tell them that she brought me back."

"Without anyone noticing?"

Jupiter shrugged again. "We'll worry about it if someone cares enough to bring it up. Everyone's too concerned over the barrier and the Youma invasion to worry about some weak girl who can barely walk on her own without assistance."

Mars frowned, but let the matter drop. Venus looked to Jupiter with some concern. The Senshi of thunder sounded really bitter, like she just stopped caring about everything. Even though she had made some valid points, Mars' concern was well-founded. They had to keep their civilian identities secret; being careless about it would eventually lead to someone finding them out. Now wasn't the time to say anything, though. As it was, Jupiter wasn't likely in a mood to listen to anything or anyone right now.

Upon reaching the Orphan's Quarters, Sailor Moon held up a hand, halting them. "Wait. Let me check to make sure there isn't anyone else there. The last thing we need is for people to cause a scene upon seeing all of us gathered together like this." Without waiting for a reply, she stepped forward and opened the door while slowly poking her head inside. Seeing no one, she stepped all the way inside and looked around, listening carefully for any signs of people, before closing the door behind her.

While the Senshi leader scouted the inside of the living quarters, Venus kept casting her gaze around her, keeping an eye out for anyone who could be watching them. That Elite Youma could still be out there, even though she hadn't seen her at all during the earlier battle. That worried her greatly. She knew that there was a chance that that Youma could be hiding on the jinja grounds. Was she watching them now?

"Everyone!" Luna shouted as she ran up to them. "You've made it back!" The cat stopped as she looked from Senshi to Senshi. "Where's Pluto and Saturn?"

"They came back ahead of us," Venus explained. "Saturn was completely exhausted and Pluto carried her back.

"Where's Artemis?" the blonde Senshi inquired, noticing that the white cat was nowhere to be seen. "Wasn't he with you?"

"It's hard for him to move with his injuries. The Orphan's Quarter's children are looking after him. Also, Naru-san is keeping an eye on them so they don't make his injuries any worse."

"That's good to hear," Sailor Moon said after opening the door again. "Anyway, it looks like Setsuna-sensei and Hotaru-chan are the only ones here, so we should be all right. Hotaru-chan's sleeping in her room and Setsuna-sensei's waiting for us in her room."

"Waiting for us?" Jupiter repeating, raising an eyebrow as everyone entered the building. "What for?"

"There's something I need to discuss with all of you," she said and turned to Mars. "Mars, could you please go get Artemis? We'll need him here, too."

"He was slowly making his way down the steps when I went on ahead," Luna told Mars as she changed back to civilian form. "He should be near the bottom by now, if not already on the ground and heading this way."

"Got it," Rei said and left.

After the miko departed, the remaining Senshi - save for Jupiter - shed their transformations as Serenity led Minako, Jupiter and Luna to Setsuna's room. "Setsuna-sensei, it's me, again," she said as she knocked on the door.

"Enter," came the reply from the other side.

The group entered the room, one by one, and took a seat on the couch. Minako sat in the middle with Jupiter to her left and Serenity to her right. Setsuna sat at her desk, her transformation wand resting in one corner and a freshly brewed cup of tea sitting next to her hand. Luna padded over and hopped onto Setsuna's bed, where she could easily be at eye level with everyone.

"Setsuna-sensei," Minako began as she fought back a yawn, "would it be possible for me to have a cup of tea as well? I think I could use one right about now."

"Same here," Jupiter seconded as she leaned against the back of the couch, her head drooping back so that she was staring up at the ceiling. "I feel like a could sleep for a week and still feel tired."

The nurse gave the girls a soft smile. "Certainly," she said, rising from her desk. "The other cups are in my office. I'll be right back." With that, she left the room, returning with four cups and a large teapot. "I hope that you don't mind that I brought one for you as well, Serenity."

"No, that's quite all right," Serenity said, shaking her head. "I wouldn't mind some tea, myself."

Setsuna set the cups down on her desk and filled three before setting the pot down.

"Thanks," Minako said once Setsuna handed her a cup, and blew on it a couple of times while the nurse served the others. Thanks were repeated as Setsuna went back to her desk.

"So," Setsuna began once she sat back down, "what is it that you need to tell us? I take it that it must be important, since we're all here instead of getting some much needed rest."

Serenity took a long sip before turning her gaze to her. "It has to do with the final two Sailor Senshi."

"You found them?" Luna exclaimed, her eyes wide. "Are you sure?"

"I believe so, Luna," the blonde Senshi leader confirmed. "I even fought by their side not too long ago."

Minako was about to ask when that happened, but before she could say anything, someone knocked on the door. "Setsuna-sensei, it's Rei. I've got Artemis with me."

Setsuna picked up the teapot and started filling the remaining cup. "Enter."

The door opened, admitting the dark-haired miko. Artemis was cradled in her right arm as she stepped inside, using her free arm to close the door behind her.

"That was fast," Jupiter remarked as Rei handed the white cat over to her. "Did you run or something?"

"Hardly," Rei snorted, glancing around the room before deciding to take a seat on the bed beside Luna. Setsuna wordlessy offered her the cup of tea, which she accepted with a nod of her head. "He had already made it down the stairs and was on his way here before I came across him.

"Anyway, the Blades and defenders have returned," she continued. "Everyone's making a big fuss now that the barrier's back up again. You'd think they didn't know that it's only covering Sendai Hill by the way they're acting."

"Well, they did just narrowly avoid getting overrun-" Artemis began.

"We're ALWAYS just narrowly avoiding getting overrun!" Rei snapped. "We've only got a small handful of Blades, so we're always relying on the barrier to protect us! But ever since the barrier collapsed, we've been racing against time just to get it back up. We've been lucky that the Dark Kingdom waited until now to take advantage of our weakness." She scowled as she let her gaze drop to the floor, the heat from her outburst draining out of her as her hands folded around the cup in her hands.

"Rei-chan...," Minako said, concern for her friend growing.

"It just seems like there's no end," she murmured. "All those defenders - dead. We also lost people when the barrier collapsed. We almost lost Grandpa... and Ryo-kun." She raised her head, staring into Serenity's eyes. "Are we even enough, Serenity? We've killed so many Youma, but the Dark Kingdom will keep on making more!"

"Calm yourself, Rei-san!" Serenity said, raising her voice. "You can't let things like this break your resolve! We are Sailor Senshi! Our mission is to defend humanity from the Dark Kingdom! We cannot forget this!"

"I certainly won't forget," Jupiter said, her voice cold as ice and hard as steel. "Those bastards took almost everything from me. I don't give a damn how many there are. Even if I have to fight all by myself, I will never stop fighting until either they're all dead... or I am."

Rei stared at Jupiter for a few moments before closing her eyes and letting out a deep breath. "You're right. It doesn't matter how hopeless it seems. If we don't fight, everyone will eventually die."

"Right," Serenity nodded, giving the miko a warm smile. "Anyway, our fight should be a little easier now that I've found out who our last two remaining Senshi are."

Artemis jerked his head toward Serenity, his eyes wide. "You found Uranus and Neptune?"

"I have. In fact, I fought alongside them not that long ago, after I chased those flying Youma that made it over here.

"Uriah - that is, Sailor Uranus - is a female Blade named Ten'ou Haruka, and Nessa - that is, Sailor Neptune - is named Michiru. I don't know Michiru-san's family name, but she and Haruka are very close. I'm betting they probably live in the same living quarters."

Minako blinked, her eyes widening slighty in realization. "I know those two," she said, setting her cup down on the floor. It was empty now anyway. "They both live in my living quarters. So, they were the ones we were looking for all this time?"

Serenity turned from Artemis to her, considering what she said. "If you know them, Minako-san, then perhaps you should come with me when I talk with them. It might help matters if they had someone familiar help convince them."

"Or, in Ten'ou-san's case, we could just have Mamoru-san order her to do it," Jupiter remarked jokingly. "But what are the odds? The first two female Blades in Shishu are also both Sailor Senshi."

"Oh!" Minako gasped as the mention of the Shishu leader's name reminded her of an earlier conversation. "I just remembered something that Mamoru-san and Ryoku-sama were talking about earlier!"

"What's that?" Serenity asked.

"It was about the fact that there weren't any Mage Youma around during that battle." She paused, looking from one person to another. "Didn't any of you notice that, too?"

"Now that you mention it...," Jupiter began, trailing off as she considered the possibilities.

"What did Mamoru-san and Ryoku-san say?" Setsuna asked.

"They thought that because of the fact that there wasn't any Mages out there, along with the fact that there were also flying Youma - which we've never seen before until now - it meant that it wasn't Jadeite attacking us, but another General instead."

"What?" Rei exclaimed, nearly jumping to her feet.

"Another General?" Setsuna repeated, frowning down into her teacup.

"Do they know who?" Artemis inquired.

Minako shook her head. "They have as much of an idea as we do. Ryoku-sama mentioned that if they're right about this attack being led by another General, then either one of two things will happen. Either the two Generals will team up to finish us off, or this other General is trying to take over this area from Jadeite."

"So, either way, we're gonna be attacked by two Generals from now on?" Jupiter growled, slamming a fist into the couch's armrest. "This is bullshit! It was bad enough fending off ONE General!"

"Makoto-san, please," Setsuna chided after finishing her tea and setting down her cup. "Watch your tongue."

"Sorry."

"Mako-chan's right, though," Rei added. "Even with two more Sailor Senshi, there's no way we can fend off two Generals at the same time!"

"There's a chance that we might not have to worry about that," Minako interjected. "It's possible that if Jadeite's territory is being invaded, he might try to fight the other General off."

"I see!" Luna said, rising to her feet. "If the two Generals fight each other, that means that not only would there be less Youma trying to invade us, their numbers would go down as well!"

"One can only hope," Rei remarked. "Still we don't know which possibility it is. As far as we know for certain, we might just be screwed."

"Well, no matter which outcome occurs, we are still Sailor Senshi," Serenity said as she stood up. "That part has not changed.

"Anyway, it is getting late. We're all exhausted, so we should try to get as much rest as possible. Who knows what's going to happen now that we have another General to worry about. Once Ten'ou-san and Michiru-san have joined us, there's something that I'll need to discuss with you all."

"What's that?" Rei inquired.

"Like I said, I'd rather wait until we are all together before discussing it," she replied as she set her cup down on Setsuna's desk. "Right now, I'd like to rest. Not to mention that I should be giving Usagi back control over her body..." She trailed off as a frown slowly curved the corners of her mouth.

"Is something wrong?" Luna asked as she hopped of the bed and padded over to her.

"Are you feeling all right?" Setsuna asked as she rose from her seat and moved next to Serenity, peering closely at her face as she started examining her.

"No... that can't be right," Serenity murmured to herself, shaking her head. "I must've been mistaken."

"Serenity?" Minako said as she stood up as well. "What happened?"

Slowly, Serenity turned to look at her, a look of shocked apprehension dawning on her face. "I... I can't sense her."

"Can't sense who?" Jupiter asked, growing concerned at Serenity's behavior.

Serenity closed her eyes for a moment, her eyebrows furrowing in deep concentration. After a minute, she shook her head and opened her eyes, staring down at the floor in front of her. Minako was certain that she saw fear evidently displayed in those crystal blue eyes of hers.

"Usagi...," she murmured, her voice nearly inaudible. "I can't sense her presense within me." She raised her head to look at her again, her expression clearly scared. "It's like... she's no longer there at all."

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry for taking forever and a half to get this finished. I have way too much stuff to do and not enough hours in the day to do it all in. I could forgo sleep, but that still wouldn't be enough. And I'd probably be really tired, too. Yeah. So, here's a nice little twist of a cliffhanger for you. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: All original materials belong to their respective owners. Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi and a bunch of big companies. No copyright infringement is intended.

Questions? Comments? Anything?  
Email: jasonulloa (at) hotmail (dot) com

Copyright© 2004, 2007 Jason C. Ulloa  
All Rights Reserved.


End file.
